Reality Bites
by Swimming the Same Deep Waters
Summary: After consummating their passion in the cabin, Dimitri and Rose are hopelessly in love. There's 4 months until she graduates - can they can keep things under wraps until then? Suddenly exposure is not their biggest worry. A threat from her past means St Vladimir's is no longer safe. Can Dimitri protect Rose without revealing their secret? Where will they go? Who can they trust?
1. Prologue

"… we shouldn't."

Resting my forehead against his, I looked into Dimitri's molten chocolate eyes, seeing his sympathy for me but also his caring. While I might never know just how he felt about me, that he had feelings I now knew was undeniable.

Unbidden, another tear started to roll down my face as I realzed the depth and futility of my love for him.

"No, Roza," he whispered, brushing the teardrop aside gently with his thumb. He pulled me beside him, cradling me in his arms with my head against his chest. "Please don't cry," he murmured, his lips pressing against my hairline, his hand gently stroking my hair and back.

Closing my eyes, I nestled into him, feeling the warmth of his arms and the comforting beat of his heart. Despite my fears about the darkness and my sadness, I could feel myself slowly calming – reassured by his physical contact. I really couldn't do this without him.

Feeling the tension leave me, Dimitri murmured, "That's better, Roza." As always, hearing him use his pet name for me made me smile. Lifting my head to face him, I gave him a wan smile.

"You know, I love it when you call me Roza," I admitted shyly, quickly nuzzling my head back into the safety of his sweatshirt before he had a chance to reply.

"A beautiful rose," he mumbled, pulling me closer. Still rubbing my back, he rested the side of his face on the top of my head for a moment, breathing in deeply before turning to place feather-light small kisses on the top of my head. "My beautiful, beautiful Roza," he whispered into my hair.

Fearing he might stop, I didn't reply other than moving my head slightly towards his chest. Inhaling deeply, I was suddenly immersed in his scent. Familiar from our many training sessions, his aftershave had a slight pine fragrance - which always reminded me of snow and Christmas. But underneath that, I could smell him. It was so primal and manly, and so damned sexy that without me realizing a small sigh escaped me. I could feel his lips pause for a moment, and then continue kissing my hair. Not stopping to think too hard about it, I leaned in and kissed his chest.

His grey workout shirt was soft from many washes and felt smooth against my lips. Inhaling his manly scent again, I placed a second kiss on his chest and then a third beside it.

"Oh Roza," he moaned, using his hand to bring my chin up to face him. Looking at me for a moment, he leaned in and placed the lightest, softest kiss on my lips. The feeling was amazing! It was like all the blood in my body raced to the parts of us which were touching, and that was all I could feel.

"Dimitri," I sighed, leaning in to return his kiss.

Gently our lips joined again, and I closed my eyes to let the sensations wash over me. Without breaking our delicate contact, Dimitri lifted me up to sit on his lap. One hand in my hair, he rubbed my back with the other – sending little shocks across every part of me he touched. Everything felt so intense – it was hard to believe that such tantalizing kisses and touches could elicit such a response! Pulling back for a moment, I looked into those beautiful brown eyes and saw his lips turn up in a soft smile. Smiling myself, I wrapped my arms around him and eagerly returned my lips to his, pressing my breasts against his chest.

Inside my blood was churning. Everything was about his touch and my need. His kisses were becoming firmer and more urgent, and opening my lips to sigh, his tongue slipped in and found mine. Stroking my tongue against his, a small growl of satisfaction rose in his throat.

His hands were wandering freely across me, now – one hand playing with my hip and the other rubbing the base of my spine. One of my hands slipped under his shirt. I was finally freely touching his magnificent back! The reality was even better than anything I'd imagined. Firm and muscled, his skin was smooth and without blemish. Starting at the back of his neck, I lightly ran my nails downwards. Dimitri's lips left mine, and he threw his head back, biting his lower lip then moaning thickly "God yes!" His accent was so much thicker than usual, and the sound of it made something deep and carnal clench in my lower belly.

Moving my hand to his front, I tugged his sweatshirt up – wanting free access to the front of his chest as well. In one swift motion, Dimitri had it over his head and threw it roughly aside – landing somewhere in the vicinity of the cabin door. Grabbing mine he disposed of it with equal fervor. Looking over, I realized he'd locked the door when we'd come in – no doubt in an attempt to slow me down if I'd tried to run. _No_ chance of me trying to run now, Comrade! And with the way this encounter was heading, it was reassuring to know with the door locked from the inside, we'd not be unduly disturbed!

Looking back to Dimitri, I saw him looking at my chest with open appreciation. Thanks to my own laziness, today found me wearing an underwire black cotton bra with lace trim. Not sexy lingerie, by any means, but a distinct step up from one of my white-turned-grey thanks to frequent washing crop-top sports bras I'd be wearing had I bothered to do my laundry for the week. A poor choice for the training and laps I did each morning, this bra was my last choice and usually reserved for social events. However needs must, and I was grateful that his first look at me in underwear had me in something that showed my curves to advantage.

Shifting me off his lap, he quickly moved us back, so we were lying down facing one other on the bed. Closing his eyes he leaned down and buried his face between my breasts, kissing them and stroking my left breast through the taut cotton fabric. His stubble was rubbing against me, causing my already over sensitized skin to throb. Murmuring endearments in half English, half Russian he pulled me towards him, draping a long leg between mine. My hands knotted in his hair, head thrown back moaning as he ravaged my breasts, I felt his fingers find a nipple through the fabric and squeeze it firmly at the same time as he pushed his hardness against my hip.

Oh, my God, he was huge! While I was hardly an expert on the male member, between Lissa's sometimes overabundant descriptions, and those from a few of the other girls on campus, I knew enough to realize Dimitri was indeed blessed. His cock pressed against me, his hands and mouth on my breasts, a surge of pleasure raced through my body to between my legs. Rocking my hips to rub my side against his length, I was rewarded with a sharp bite to the top of my breast, along with a grunt of gratification from my Russian God.

Knowing I'd be marked tomorrow was arousing. While my heart had been his for some time now, this was one battle I'd proudly bear the marks of! Even if I couldn't show or tell anyone, it seemed significant that I'd be sporting evidence of his passion on the skin above the heart that held such love for him.

Dimitri's hand behind my back, I felt the clasp on my bra come undone before he pulled it away from my swollen breasts with his teeth. Sliding the straps quickly over my arms I threw it in the vague direction of our sweatshirts. Free and unfettered, my full breasts were on display for his enjoyment. My plump nipples were already hard as he quickly took one between his skilled fingers and the other between his lips. Bliss followed as he sucked and lightly bit one nipple, giving the other similar attention with his long fingers.

"Don't stop!" I gasped, continuing to rock my hips against his hard shaft.

"My beautiful Roza," he drawled, his mouth pressed against my breast, his voice thick with desire and promise. "I assure you, I've only just started!"

Between my legs, I could feel my sensitive parts throb - my sodden underwear and track pants rubbing against my swollen slit in a very unsatisfying way. My breath coming in ragged gasps, all I could think about was how much I needed him. Needed him _there_. Squirming beside him, I positioned myself so that each rock of my hips pushed the side of my hip against his swollen manhood and my wet folds against his leg. The relief, while far from complete, was instantaneous – drawing loud cries of delight from me.

Dimitri lifted his head from my breasts and chuckled.

"Are you wanting something, my love?" he teased, pushing his leg hard against my pulsing core. Bringing my eyes to his, I could see his unabashed desire. "Are you needing?" he continued, emphasizing the final word suggestively. With a whimper, I nodded.

"I need you, Dimitri," I confessed. "Please!"

Pride, happiness, and hunger spread across his face in quick succession. If I'd had _any_ doubt about his desire for me, it was now firmly quashed. Gazing into his beautiful eyes, I felt enveloped in his ache. His need for me was every bit as great as mine for him. With a glorious smile, he brought his lips to mine.

"As you wish, my darling," he whispered, running his fingers down my naked torso, across the waistband of my track pants, to rest on top of my mound – a delicious tingle following in their wake. "I want to give you so much pleasure," he confessed, rubbing my slit through the wetness of my clothes.

His heady kisses combined with the pressure so close to my center was devastating. My hips brought themselves up to his welcome touch, moans emanating from deep within as his tongue fought against mine. He started thrusting his tongue into my mouth with the same tempo that he was rubbing my crotch. The correlation was hard to misunderstand – as he claimed the hot, wet cavity of my mouth, I was getting more and more desperate for him to do the same with another!

"Please!" I begged. " _Please_ , Dimitri!"

He didn't answer, other than intensifying the thrusting of his tongue and his finger's ministrations at my nether region. He continued for what seemed like hours, but in reality, it wasn't long before my needy whimpering alerted him that my want was still present, and rather than abating it was more urgent than ever. Kneeling beside me on the bed, he deftly undid the tie at the waistband of my track pants. In one fell swoop, he had them off me, underpants and all. His gaze upon me was searing - his dark eyes molten with lust. While I'd always slightly envied girls with the Moroi tall, slim physique - at this moment my love's swollen lips, hooded eyes, and appreciative gaze made me happy my Dhampir genes had blessed me with pendulous breasts, a slim waist and bountiful hips. Opening my legs slightly, I saw him swallow and lick his lips in anticipation.

"You too, Comrade," I suggested – looking at his still clothed lower half. His glorious chest and six-pack were bare and covered in a light sheen of sweat. But it was the snail trail starting beneath his belly button that had me intrigued just now. I wanted to see him. _All_ of him. I wanted nothing between his body and mine. Inclining his head in acquiescence, he pulled the tie at his waistband and slowly slid his pants down, pulling his boxers with them. Stepping off the bed, he kicked them to one side.

Oh. My. Fuck!

Naked, he was at least fifty times more amazing than any of the many dreams I'd had about him. His muscled, broad shoulders tapered down to his hips, and lowering my gaze I saw his turgid cock arising from a patch of thick dark hair. Beneath this, his sack hung heavy – tempting me to reach out and stroke it. Running my eyes up and down him, I couldn't take my eyes off his glory. He was truly God-like.

Raising my eyes to his, I witnessed the end of a similar sort of appraisal of myself. While he did devote a reasonable amount of time to admiring my breasts, I couldn't help but notice that it was my wet inner thighs and slit which seemed to be receiving the bulk of his attention.

Lowering himself back onto the bed beside me, he drew me into a slow yet oh-so-hot kiss. His hand stroking the side of my face, he trailed it slowly down the center of my body – finally resting it on the top of my mound. His supple fingers were so so close, and I was mentally begging him to put them to use appeasing my longing. Gently moving his hand downwards, he scissored his fingers, deftly opening my saturated lips. Finally, his fingers found my swollen nub, and he started slowly stroking me in a circular motion.

" _Yes!_ " I cried out loudly, completely losing control in excitement. There was a path of fire pulsating across my skin, ending at my clit. Burning hot where his bare body pressed firmly against mine, he was _finally_ where I'd wanted, _needed_ him for so long. From here there would be no turning back. Touching me in my most intimate place, I knew he was going to claim me for his own. _Make_ me his in a way no other man had. Escalating our kiss, he plunged his tongue into my willing mouth – simultaneously guiding his index finger between my swollen lips and into my core.

"Dimitri!" I sobbed into his mouth, rocking my hips against his fingers – one busy stroking my sensitive nub, another deep inside me. " _Yes!_ "

His fingers continued their assault, a second digit quickly joining the first as he slipped in and out of my wetness. Quickening the pace with his fingers, he pulled back to look into my eyes.

"I want to make you scream with delight," he smiled. With every stroke, my need for him became greater. He slid a third finger inside me, yet still, it was not enough. I needed _him_.

 _"Now,_ Dimitri. _Please!"_

He withdrew his hand – leaving me immediately wanting. Positioning himself on top of me and between my legs, he pushed his cock flat against my slit, sliding it up and down. I could feel my juices rubbing on to him.

"Do you want me to stop, Roza?" he asked, his voice thick with desire.

"No," I gasped in return.

"I will stop at any time if you want me to," he promised lovingly.

I was rocking my hips furiously against him – trying to bring the tip of his cock in line with my waiting pussy, all to no avail. Stopping was absolutely the _last_ thing on my mind just now.

"So - do you want me to continue?" he whispered.

By now I was virtually inarticulate with want. Frantically nodding, I could barely get out "Please!"

He brought his lips to mine and after kissing me deeply quietly asked: "Would you like me to go further, Roza?"

I managed to nod and gasp a desperate _"Yes!"_

Reaching between his legs, I felt him grasp his shaft and slide the head up and down my lips, coating it with my wetness. Rubbing against my opening, he looked into my eyes and slowly pushed inside me.

The feeling was immediate. I felt full - stretched even. With only the head inside me, I had _no_ idea how I was going to accommodate the rest of him. Yet despite the pressure, it felt wonderful, too. Like a part of me I had only just realized was missing was now finally complete. I smiled up at him, raising my lips to kiss along his jaw and neck. He pulled out of me ever so slightly then slid in just that little further. A weird sensation, but certainly not without pleasure. He did it again and then again.

"God – you're so tight and so so wet," he told me. "You feel amazing!"

Knowing I was giving him pleasure added immeasurably to mine. When he slid into me the next time, I raised my hips slightly to meet his.

Suddenly I felt his slow push forward stop. It was like he'd come across an invisible barrier inside me. That's when I realized it was my hymen. Looking at me with an unspoken question in his eyes, I nodded. He kissed me passionately and with a single sharp thrust tore through my maidenhood. I felt searing pain and then warmth as blood from his victory moistened my already wet core.

I cried out. Partly in pain, but partly in joy. It hurt – oh yes it hurt – but I'd given myself heart and soul to my man. And now my beautiful Russian God had claimed my body as his own.

 _"Roza!"_ Dimitri moaned, easing himself further inside me. My pain was quickly being replaced by pleasure. He slipped his hand down to my nub and stroked it lightly, eliciting excited murmurs of ecstasy from me as he continued rocking his hips against mine. Finally, I heard and felt a thwack as his sack slapped against my butt. Reaching down, I realized he was in me. _All_ of him was in me! He might be a God, but at that moment I felt like a Goddess!

Moving my hands to clutch his butt, I could feel his muscles tense as he slid his cock in and out. I lifted my hips up a little – giving him deeper access.

"Aaagh!" I screamed in delight as his shaft slid deeper inside me.

 _"Yes!"_ Dimitri cried, pounding me even harder.

With his thrusts getting faster and deeper, I could feel myself getting closer to losing control.

"Please don't stop!" I pleaded with him, feeling the tension inside me build. _"Harder!"_ I begged, knowing I was only moments away from cumming.

He hooked one of my legs up over his shoulder and then the other. Looking deep into my eyes, his jaw tensed in determination; he slammed his cock into me once, twice, three times – ramming into my sweet spot before plunging deeper than before.

"Third time's the charm," I thought to myself with a giggle, as I felt myself explode around him. It was like a red-hot fire started in my pussy and quickly spread to the rest of my body, burning everything in its path. Slumping incoherent back onto the mattress, I could feel Dimitri grab my hips, make one or two desperate final thrusts before he, too, found his release. I could feel my walls gripping him, milking his manhood for his hot wet seed. His cock pulsing in response – pumping his load inside me.

"Yes! _Yes!"_ he shouted, slipping my legs from his shoulders before falling spent on top of me.

Sweaty, our breath ragged and hearts pounding, we lay together as one. Relaxed and complete. Finally satiated by our lovemaking, we could lie together in absolute satisfaction. His face beside mine, I kissed him gently, watching as he slowly came down from his orgasm-induced high. He returned my kisses gently, rolling over and gently withdrawing from me.

Reaching over, he pulled up the edge of the blanket we lay upon, wrapping one side around me before pulling the edge on his side to completely envelop us in a soft, warm cocoon. His arms around me, safe and joyous after our union, I nuzzled into him.

"I love you, Roza," he whispered quietly.

"I know," I whispered back, kissing him ever so gently. "I love you too, Comrade!"


	2. Ch 1 - Reality Bites

The last six weeks had been nothing short of torture. Dimitri had finally told me he loved me, and we'd made love in a cabin in the woods on the outer boundaries of campus. It was everything I could have hoped and more. He'd made me his in every way, and lying in his arms afterward was the single happiest moment of my life. We'd kissed, talked, laughed, cuddled, made love again, dozed and finally got dressed and gone back to campus and reality.

Reality bites!

While in my heart there'd been a seismic shift in our relationship, to everyone else we were still Guardian Belikov and Novice Hathaway. Mentor and student. And if he wanted to keep his job, and if I wanted to graduate, it had to stay that way. Every day we'd meet and train, and every day I would force myself to pretend he was just another teacher, not the love of my life. Dimitri maintained his cool yet slightly detached Guardian façade, giving no hint of what had happened between us. It was maddening! In fact, it was more than maddening. It was confusing. I had thought us finally acting on our feelings would alleviate my anxiety and uncertainty, but it seemed to have only magnified it.

I knew I was being a total cranky bitch to Lissa, Christian, and our friends - but I just couldn't help it. I couldn't tell anyone, even Lissa, about what had happened, and each day that passed found me more distressed. If only Dimitri would give me a sign or a word, but he didn't. He was professional but nothing more. He also seemed to be avoiding me – not attending social events I would have normally expected him to, or not meeting my eye or coming over when he did. I was starting to wonder whether maybe what had happened between us hadn't been as important to him as it was to me. He wouldn't be the first man to use love to get sex.

Our training sessions were getting more and more intense as I worked at funneling my muddled feelings elsewhere. While it was doing my technique a world of good, the same could not be said about my heart. Looking at the determined set of his jaw today as we sparred, I could feel the tears rising in my eyes. Maybe I had been just a conquest to him? It had been a month and a half, and he'd not shown me any sign he still loved me. Suddenly I wanted to be anywhere but here in the gym with him, so with a final vicious kick, I knocked Dimitri to the ground and quickly turned away.

"Got somewhere I have to be, Comrade," I said in a voice that sounded off, even to my own ears. Fortunately, there was no one standing close enough to hear the tremble in my voice or see the unshed tears in my eyes. With my back to him, I quickly walked towards my gym bag, wanting to get to the safety of the women's change rooms before the tears started rolling.

"Hang on Rose," he called out, jumping up from where I'd sent him crashing. "Give me a hand putting these away, will you?" he asked, drawing alongside me carrying some of the equipment we'd been using. I opened my mouth to tell him to jam it, but thought better of it. Without looking at him, I grabbed an armful of equipment and followed him to the storeroom off the abandoned weights room at the side of the gym.

Dimitri stowed the equipment he was carrying and then mine. Before I could turn to leave, he grabbed my wrist, reaching around me to close the door. Enclosing us in the small storeroom filled with gym equipment, lit only from a small window high up on the wall, he turned me to face him.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing," I replied, with an attempt at indifference.

"Rose? Please tell me," he said simply, pulling me into his embrace and kissing my hair.

That's all it took. Raising my face to look at his, my tears erupted, sliding silently down my cheeks. Six weeks of longing and insecurity came to the fore as he held me in his arms.

"Aww Roza," he soothed, guessing the cause of my unrest. "I know it's hard. It's killing me too," he sighed, rubbing my back lovingly.

"I wasn't sure if you still wanted me," I said timidly, feeling shy now.

"Roza, there will never be a day I don't want you," he assured me, his voice thick with emotion. Lowering his lips to mine, he peppered me with tender kisses. "I want you every moment of every day. Never doubt it."

I stood in Dimitri's embrace, reveling in his touch. Resting my head against his chest, breathing in his smell, I felt like I was home. I needed this man.

"I've missed touching you. Just being able to _hold_ you feels like heaven," I murmured.

Gently releasing me, Dimitri dragged a gym mat up to partially rest against the door before dropping down to sit on it. Grabbing my hand, he pulled me down to sit on his lap. Sitting in silence holding one another, I could feel my sadness and doubts slipping away. We sat for five or ten minutes before we both knew it was time to go.

"You go first," Dimitri said quietly. "I'll follow in a bit. And Roza? I love you. With everything I am."

Giving him a devoted kiss I told him "I love you too," before carefully opening the storeroom door and heading off to the cafeteria for dinner.

Walking in, I spotted Lissa and Christian sitting at a table to one side, staring at one another with obvious adoration. However, rather than my usual irritation and annoyance, tonight I found it endearing and cute. Loading a plate high with food, I walked over to them, dumping it on the table and sitting down to join them.

"Eww! Have you showered?" asked Lissa, wrinkling her nose and looking at my rumpled gym gear.

Crap! In my excitement at getting a few minutes alone with Dimitri, I'd forgotten all about showering before coming to dinner.

"Too hungry," I mumbled, my mouth full of food. "I was starving!"

Known for my prodigious appetite, this was completely believable and not even a lie. All the extra effort I'd been putting into sparring sessions was making me ravenous!

"If you're not going to finish that, I'll have it," I continued, reaching out to grab a half-finished bowl of chips and gravy from in front of Christian.

"Be my guest," he replied sarcastically, rolling his eyes at Lissa.

Ever the peacemaker, Lissa quickly changed the conversation.

"So are you excited about your field trip?" she asked me. "I'd do anything to be doing that this week than exams for Ancient Poetry!"

I smothered a giggle, quickly disguising it by shoving more food into my already overflowing mouth – earning me a disgusted look from Christian.

The Novice field trip was an assessment for Dhampir students. While our other practical assessments focused on staking Strigoi and combat skills, the field trip was all about living skills, particularly living off the land. For the next week, I'd be living rough, in a tent if I was lucky, working in a small team with other Novices to make shelter, find food and water for imaginary Moroi charges. The idea was that once graduated we needed to be able to look after our charges should we ever have to take them on the run or into hiding from Strigoi. The thought of Lissa, meticulous at the best of times, participating in the field trip was amusing.

"Yeah guess so," I muttered. "Hope it's not snow this year. Last year's Novices nearly died of exposure," I bitched.

The problem is, no one ever knew where they were going. Every year the Guardians chose a different location and terrain, so it was impossible to prepare. When you got there, you'd be given a basic pack and clothing suitable to the climate and area, and that was it. One thing was for sure; it was never anywhere pleasant.

Still, a week off campus, and away from the frustrations of seeing but not being able to touch Dimitri did hold some appeal. I'd still miss him like crazy, of course. As if thinking about him made him appear, I looked up to see Dimitri walking into the cafeteria. In clean clothes, hair still wet from his shower, he looked magnificent. Of course, he'd had the presence of mind to shower and change.

Loading his tray with an impossibly large amount of food, he wandered over to stand beside our table.

"Good session today, Rose," he said casually. "Your leg work is improving. Best of luck with your field trip. Hope you have an enjoyable week."

"Any clues where they're sending me, Comrade?" I asked, mentally cursing myself for not thinking to wheedle it out of him when we were in the storeroom earlier. As a Guardian, and a mentor, he'd be bound to know!

"Can't do that I'm afraid Rose," he said with a twinkle in his eyes, taking his tray over to join a group of Guardians at a table further across the room.

Listening to Lissa and Christian chat, I finished my meal, and Christian's, resolutely not looking Dimitri's way. As the three of us stood to leave, I glanced in his direction, his eyes meeting mine. Imperceptible to anyone else, I saw the slightest tug at one corner of his mouth. A smile just for me. It wasn't much, I was longing for so much more, but right now it was enough. With a mock salute to him, I left the cafeteria and headed to my dorm room, wanting an early night for the day ahead.


	3. Ch 2 - Worse

For the first time in weeks, I'd slept well. I'd pulled my pillow to me, nuzzling it and pretending it was Dimitri. I'd fallen asleep smiling, imagining I was in his arms and he was kissing me, replaying his words in my mind 'Roza, there will never be a day I don't want you.'

I slept as late as I could. We'd be switching to human time for the field trip, so we'd been told to meet at the cafeteria by 1 am. After I woke, I showered. Shaving my legs and underarms, I also took the time to wash, dry and then braid my hair. I didn't do it very often but given I'd be living rough for a week, I thought it best to get it up and out of the way. When I had my hair up my molnija marks were clearly visible. Running my fingers across them with a sigh I remembered the horrible cost I'd paid to earn these. Mason had been a good friend, and his death still preyed on my mind. The field trip would not be the same without him.

Packing a few necessities into a small bag, I was done. I'd heard from other Novices that this was one trip where it paid to pack light. Since Dimitri and I hadn't trained this morning, I was hoping he'd be in the cafeteria for lunch and the field trip instructions. I really wanted to see him before I left. Idly wondering what Dimitri would do with his extra hours while I was off campus, I tidied my room – making my bed, putting away some washing I'd done the week before and straightening some books on my desk. With nothing else to delay me, I locked my door and headed down to lunch. The cafeteria was already busy, Novices sitting at tables eating and talking loudly.

"Hey, Rose!" Eddie called, spotting me and gesturing for me to join him at a table of Novices. "Jake heard it's going to be rainforest this year!" he told me excitedly.

"Nah – I heard it's snow again," butted in Mark, a lanky Novice also in our year.

Bet both of them are wrong, I thought as I walked over to get a juice and a couple of chocolate doughnuts. Realizing it might be a while before I had another decent feed, I supplemented my selections with a large plate of eggs, bacon, mushrooms, hash browns, toast and baked beans.

"Sure you've got enough there?" Christian asked sarcastically, having come in with Lissa while I was filling my tray. "They'll have food wherever you're going, you know," he continued.

"Can't be so sure of that," I told him, happily stuffing myself.

Eddie, Jake, and Mark seemed to agree, jumping up and taking their trays back for second serves.

"Dhampirs," Christian muttered. "Mortal enemy to Strigoi and any plate of food."

Lissa shot him a disapproving look, although I knew she also found the amount of food myself and the other Dhampirs consumed alarming.

"So when are you leaving?" she asked me.

"Any minute now. We're just waiting for the Guardians to arrive."

Right on cue, Alberta walked into the cafeteria, followed by the other senior teachers and Guardians. Dimitri was with them – looking handsome as always.

"Novices," Alberta started, the room immediately falling quiet. "We'll be assembling to leave momentarily, however first I need to explain how the week will work. We've changed things a little bit this year. Instead of one location, there are four."

 _This_ was news! An excited murmur ran through the assembled group, Dhampir and Moroi alike. While Moroi students would not be attending the field trip, it didn't mean they were unaware or disinterested.

"Each Novice will be allocated randomly to a location and assigned a Guardian. The Guardian will be your pretend Moroi. You will stay in each location for between twenty-four and forty-eight hours, after which you will be transported to your next location where you will be assigned another scenario and Guardian."

This was huge! The logistics alone were mind-boggling. I wonder who the Guardians would be? With the number of Novices undertaking testing, they must be bringing in extra people from outside.

Looking at Dimitri where he stood, hands behind his back at ease beside the other Guardians, his face remained impassive. No surprises for him here. I couldn't help but feel a surge of annoyance. This must have been in planning for months – the least he could have done is tell me! His eyes suddenly meeting mine across the room, I shot him a look of irritation. Always the professional he didn't respond, although I swear I saw a flash of amusement flit across his face. Hmmph! Plenty of time to deal with him when I got back, I thought mutinously, studiously ignoring him and concentrating on the rest of Alberta's instructions.

With a final wish of good luck, it was time for us to go. I joined the other students pushing forward to the front of the room where Alberta had hung lists of the initial allocations. Hoping to get an idea of the different terrains, I was disappointed when I saw the groups simply marked Green, Red, Blue, and Yellow. Running my eyes down the list, I saw I was in the Blue group, along with Eddie and a couple of other pals. Calling out to Eddie, I grabbed my bag, and we started towards the campus garages where the Blue group had been told to assemble.

There were four black SUVs waiting for us.

"I bags shotgun!" I shouted, pushing Eddie out of the way and climbing into the first vehicle. Grumbling, he and another Novice took the back seats. A few minutes later a Guardian I vaguely recognized climbed into the car.

"Might as well get comfy, kids – we'll be driving a while."

"So where are we going?" I asked, feigning nonchalance.

"Somewhere five or six hours away," was the only answer I got, before he started the vehicle and drove towards the long driveway leading off campus. After about thirty minutes I realized we were heading North West. Great. That meant we'd be crossing into Canada and heading into the mountains. Looks like Mark was right, after all. Snow!

One pit stop later we arrived. As expected, we were in the mountains, and while it wasn't snowing at the moment, it sure didn't feel far off it. There were twelve of us in all – and I note not one of us was wearing a jacket. Gathered beside the cars, we stood in front of two large tents. A Guardian I didn't know came out to address us.

"When I am finished talking you will go into the tent on the left. Find your name on the pegs and change into the clothes provided. There is a backpack there with your equipment. Put anything you want to take with you into the backpack. Leave any clothes or equipment you don't want to take on the peg. When you're finished, come through to the tent on your right where your Guardian will be waiting." With that, he turned and walked back into the right-hand tent. Didn't blame him – it was not long after daybreak, it was freezing, and it looked like they had a heater running in there!

Walking into the tent with the other Novices, I noticed I was the only girl in the Blue group. Guys severely outnumbered the girls in Guardian training. Still, I would have expected one or two others in a group of twelve. The realization seemed to come to a few of the guys at the same time. One dude, in particular, seemed to be paying me just a little too much attention as I did a quick stocktake of the new backpack and the small bag of things I'd brought. No way I'm changing in front of you, mate, I thought.

Dallying as long as he could, he seemed to finally get the message - walking across to the other tent and leaving me alone to quickly strip and change into the gear provided. At least the clothing was warmer, I thought grimly. I hated the cold. In fact, the only thing worse than being cold was being cold and wet. Yep - good chance of that too, I thought as a tent flap was whipped open by the wind. Storm clouds were coming in.

This is seriously going to suck, I thought shouldering my backpack and heading to the second tent. Cold, wet and in the mountains. Could this get any worse?

"Novice Hathaway. So nice of you to finally join us."

I turned to see the other Novices standing in pairs with their allocated Guardians. And in the center of the room, waiting for me? My _mother!_


	4. Ch 3 - In the Trees

Yes. Yes, apparently it _could_ get worse.

"Yeah well, I'm here now, Guardian Hathaway," I grumbled, biting back the more cutting remark I'd been about to make. Since Mason died, Mom had been making an effort. We were still a long way from a picture-perfect family, but we were better than we'd been before. Besides, if we were going to spend the next day or two together, there was no point antagonizing her. I knew first hand how difficult she could make things for me if she had her back up. Mom seemed to have recognized I was trying, the steel glint in her eye softening slightly.

Looking back and forth between us, most of the Novices and a good deal of the Guardians looked confused. We certainly didn't look alike. Petite with flaming red hair and the hint of a Scottish accent, Janine Hathaway didn't look much like a Guardian. The formidable number of molnija on the back of her neck, however, told a different story.

With a shrug, the Guardian who'd addressed us before cleared his throat.

"Once it's fully light we'll be heading out into the hills. You will be in groups of six – three Novices and three Guardians who will be acting as your Moroi. As you can see, there is a storm coming in, so your priorities are shelter and food. Your Guardians will not help you with your tasks, however, should a genuine emergency occur, they will direct you."

With that, he split us into groups. Mom and I, Eddie and a Guardian called Mike I recognized from the lower campus at St. Vladimir's, plus another Novice Blake and a Guardian I didn't recognize. Handing Eddie, Blake and I a map each, he opened the tent flap and gestured us outside.

I was pleased Eddie and I were working together. As well as being good company, he was actually a good student and would be a fine Guardian once he graduated. Blake, I was not so thrilled about. Known for being a smart ass, and a bit lazy, I wasn't convinced he'd be an asset to the team.

Quickly surveying the terrain map, we could see we'd been allocated a large area to the east of the campsite. Working out the front and rear guards, we started a slow but steady trek towards our region. Eddie was leading, studying the map and using a compass to guide us. It took quite a few hours to get to our territory, and once inside, he was keeping an eye out for a suitable place to stop for the evening. I was in the middle, directing the 'Moroi' and collecting thin, supple branches I'd use later to make traps to try and catch food. At the rear, Blake was collecting dry wood and tinder as we'd need to make a fire.

True to their role as Moroi, the Guardians were moving at an irritatingly slow pace. While Moroi are typically tall and lean, they don't do anywhere near as much physical training as Novices and Guardians – so on a trek like this, you would expect them to be slower and probably needing to stop way before Guardians would. Thinking about the distance we'd already traveled, I slowed to ask my mother and the other two 'Moroi' how they were going.

"Tired – we'll need to stop, soon," Mike said. Mom said nothing, but I did catch an approving look in her eyes, and she jotted something down in a notebook she had in her jacket. Think I just scored a point, I thought happily.

Signaling to Eddie with a low whistle, we quickly conferred about needing to find a place to stop sooner rather than later. It was just starting to drizzle, so that was making it more imperative, too. Looking up the hillside, we could see a copse of pine trees another five minute walk away. If we camped in the tree line, we would have some protection from the wind and rain, and it would also make setting up easier as we could tie our canvas sheeting to the trees rather than digging in tent pegs. Showing the trees to the 'Moroi' and Blake, I explained that we'd be stopping for the night there.

Arriving at the trees, we discovered our plan had a lot of merit. Setting up camp amongst the first few lines of trees on the downwind side meant we could use the grove as a very effective windbreak. While it didn't make us any warmer, it was certainly a lot more comfortable. The canopy of the trees also worked quite well protecting us from the worst of the rain and keeping our camp obscured. We'd easily see anyone approaching from the three unwooded sides, whereas they'd have to be quite close before they'd notice us.

We sprung to work – Eddie and Blake tying a canvas on an angle as a roof between four trees. It was effective at keeping the rain off, giving us a four by six-yard dry area in which to set up camp. I set the 'Moroi' to work, clearing the topmost layer of pine needles, pushing them toward the topside of the covered area. It gave us a dry surface under the canvass, but also if it rained heavily during the night, the pine needles would act as a dam – preventing water from running down to where we would be resting. Eddie used a hand trowel to dig a pit for a fire. The temperature was dropping, so we had no choice but to light one, even though it would make us more visible to potential predators. By lowering it into the pit a little, and building up the edge on the lower side, we hoped to obscure most of the flames.

Blake and I went to do a thorough reconnaissance of the woods – him collecting more firewood as we walked, while I used the branches I'd collected to make some simple snares. I didn't fancy our chances of catching anything to eat, but it was worth a try. Once I'd finished that, I used my field knife to cut some brittle branches from the trees.

"You don't need to do that, you know," Blake said as we came back to camp. "I have plenty of kindling for the fire." I knew he was saying it loud enough for the Guardians to hear, trying to make it look like I'd not been doing anything while we were out in the woods.

"This isn't for the fire, Blake," I explained, trying not to sound as though I was talking to a two-year-old. "I'm going to put them under pine needles on the floor of the woods. You dig a hollow and rest the stick across it. Then you cover it over with pine needles, so it isn't obvious. If something steps there, the stick cracks - giving you a warning".

"You really think we're at risk of Strigoi out here?" Blake blustered, embarrassed at his ignorance being exposed.

"We're at risk of an attack _anywhere_ , Blake. If we really did take three Moroi on the run into a mountain range to escape an attack, it's not unreasonable to think Strigoi might follow! Besides, I'm not sure those snares I set in the woods are going to catch anything for us to eat. The sticks may alert us to larger animals we could kill for food."

Guardian Mike looked impressed, and I had to admit even my mother seemed to have a begrudging look of pride on her face.

It was late afternoon, and the rain was coming down in earnest now, so we huddled under the shelter of the canvas. After a couple of attempts, Eddie got the fire going so we instructed our 'Moroi' to sit closest to warm themselves. Mom took her gloves off and warmed her hands, chatting quietly with the Guardian I didn't know. Mike pulled a paperback novel out of his coat and was reading.

Eddie, Blake and I went through our supply bags, pulling out our equipment. Some canvas tarpaulins, tent pegs, a few tools, binoculars, rope, a compass, empty water skins, some metal bowls, plates and cups, a blanket each and some rations. Since we couldn't rely on killing anything to supplement our food supplies, we'd need to allocate what we had carefully. It didn't help that the Guardians wouldn't tell us whether this was a twenty-four or forty-eight hour assignment. Pooling everything together, we divided it into quarters. That would allow for one meal tonight, one in the morning, another tomorrow night and another the morning after. Looking at each meager pile, it didn't seem like it would go very far between six people.

It didn't make sense. These assignments were meant to be hard, but not impossible. We wouldn't be able to guard our 'Moroi' unless we had a basic level of food to keep us going, and they needed to eat too. We couldn't just assume it was a twenty-four hour assignment either. So there must be another source of food out here. Looking at the map, there was nothing marked. We weren't close to a river for fish, although there was a well marked, which would have been handy had we not been able to collect rainwater to drink. Wracking my brain, I kept thinking I was missing something.

"Um, Moroi? Do any of you have rations in your bags? We need to pool what we have and allocate it," I asked on a hunch. "Actually, can you share _anything_ we're allowed to use in this assignment from your backpacks?"

Mom's eyes lit up, and I knew I'd hit the jackpot.

"Well done, Rosemarie! In a situation like this, it pays not to assume anything. Always ask questions!" Mom lectured, still sounding pleased I'd figured it out.

Mike, Mom, and the other Guardian reached into their backpacks, pulling out a range of food supplies, tools and three warm looking sleeping bags. Pooling their supplies with our own, the paltry supply of food was looking a lot more adequate.

I looked at Eddie.

"We should work out the guard roster for the night," I suggested.

"Two on?" he asked with a shrug to Blake and me.

"Yeah that sounds right," I said. "Normally the Moroi would sleep, and there're three sleeping bags, but best to check."

Turning to the Guardians I asked, "Will you all be sleeping, or will you also set a guard overnight?"

Again Mom seemed impressed.

"The Guardians will each take a four-hour shift. I'll be doing first shift."

Something about the way Mom said it, and the way she looked at me seemed, well, almost hopeful. I couldn't swear to it, but I think she might have wanted me to take the first shift too so we could use the time to talk. With a meaningful look at Eddie, flicking my eyes quickly to Blake I said, "OK. I'll do the split."

With twelve hours of darkness to cover, we Novices would each do eight hours of guarding. Two of us would do eight hours straight, but the third would do a 'split' shift: guard for four hours, sleep for four, then guard again. It was the most disruptive sleep wise of the guarding duties, so usually the least popular.

"I'll take first shift then, ok?" Eddie volunteered loyally. I think he'd realized I'd want to talk with Mom, and that I might not want Blake overhearing.

"Suits me," replied Blake.

The fire now established, Eddie cooked the food while Blake set out containers to collect rainwater for us to store to drink. I placed sticks strategically on the forest floor and checked the snares. Nothing yet, but it was approaching dusk so we might get lucky and snare a wild rabbit.

Coming back to camp we ate our meal; individual ration cans of stew and a ration biscuit each. It wasn't as much as any of us were used to, but it was surprisingly tasty and helped warm us up a little.

Night now fallen, and the rain falling steadily, Mike, Blake, and the other Guardian confirmed their guarding rosters and grabbed a sleeping bag each, curling up around the fire to sleep. Mom, Eddie and I each took a blanket. Eddie sat towards the edge of the trees with his back to the fire. He was keeping watch over the flats outside the patch of trees. Mom sat facing the fire, but on the opposite side from Eddie. I sat down beside her, facing inwards towards the center of the grove of trees.

"I was surprised to see you here?" I commented hesitantly. I wasn't sure of what else to say. Mom and I didn't have the sort of relationship where conversation came easily.

"When I heard they needed extra Guardians for the testing, I took some leave and signed up." Pausing hesitantly, she continued, "and then I requested to be your Guardian. Rosemarie – there is something I need to tell you."


	5. Ch 4 - Camp Tea

Wow. A DMC with my mother? Have to say, I hadn't seen that coming.

"Ok?" I answered.

"Well you know, of course, that I had you when I was very young. As you'll realize as you get older, some of the decisions that seemed right in your youth, you find yourself reconsidering as you get older."

What was she saying? It kind of sounded like she was saying that she wished she hadn't had me. This wasn't exactly a revelation to me, but I'm still surprised she came out and said it!

"Um, are you saying you wished you didn't have a baby so young?" I asked, clearly shocked.

"No. Not at all! While you were a surprise, you were very wanted and loved," Mom immediately clarified. "I just mean that with the benefit of hindsight, some of the decisions I made back then I would now have done differently."

I was completely lost. I had no idea what she was getting at, so I decided to stay silent and let her spit it out.

"For example, I wish I'd spent more time with you in your formative years. At the time it seemed so important to continue with my career as soon as possible, but in retrospect, it wasn't. I've only recently started to appreciate how difficult it must have been for you to be left at St. Vladimir's at four years old," she admitted. "I wish I'd done that differently. And then, there's also the issue of your father."

My _father_? What about my father? Mom had always been vague about my paternity, leaving me to suppose there wasn't much to tell.

"What do you mean?" I asked, trying for nonchalance as I carefully scanned the darkness and surrounding trees, keeping up my guarding duties even though my mind was racing.

"Well, I wish I'd handled that situation differently, too," she said quietly.

We both fell silent for a moment. I didn't know what to say, and I don't think she did either. I thought maybe she'd finished what she wanted to talk about when she continued.

"He didn't know about you. Not until you were four. I'd intentionally gone off-grid," she explained. "I wanted you from the moment I knew you were coming," she said, her voice quivering slightly. "But I wasn't ready to be a wife and a mother. Your father and I were very much in love, but we wanted different things. If he had known I was pregnant, he would have insisted I give up being a Guardian. And I wasn't prepared to do that."

"So he knows about me then?" I asked in shock. Thirteen years my father had known about me, and not one attempt at contact? Did I look like him? Where did he live? Did he have other kids? Why had he not tried to contact me even once?

"Yes, Rosemarie. He found out about you when I left you at St. Vladimir's. He was furious I'd hidden your existence from him and was very eager to meet you. He contacted me, and I begged him not to seek you out. You were so young, and being left at St. Vladimir's had already been such an upheaval. And your father also has powerful enemies. I convinced him that any contact would put you in danger. All of those points were true, but I now regret not giving you the opportunity to know one another." Pausing for a moment, she continued so quietly that I almost didn't hear her. "I loved you so very much, that knowing I had to give you up to be a Guardian, I think I was scared he'd be the parent to you I knew I couldn't."

I was finding it hard to scan the trees through the tears welling up in my eyes. For my entire life, I'd thought my father was some random that my mother couldn't remember. Discovering that they'd been in love and that he had wanted to know me was earth-shattering. And knowing that my mother had loved and wanted me was special, too. Thinking back, I couldn't recall a single time she'd told me she loved me. She wrote it on birthday and Christmas cards, but I can't recall her ever saying it. Hearing her say it now meant more than she could imagine.

"I deeply regret asking him to stay away," she continued, her voice now a little more steady. "You both deserved more."

My mind was a complete mess. I started to think about one part of what she'd just told me, and then another thought would push its way to the forefront. And my mother all but apologizing?! It was going to take me a while to process all this.

"So why are you telling me this now?" I prompted.

"Your father has recently been in touch again. Now you are almost eighteen, he wants to make contact with you. Rather than contacting you out of the blue, we agreed I would tell you about him myself. You're his only child, Rosemarie," she explained. "He very much wants to get to know you."

I didn't know how I felt. I was surprised to discover that I had a Dad, after all. I was angry at Mom for keeping him from me, but also annoyed that he hadn't insisted on being part of my life all along. And I was curious. Why didn't he have any other kids? Heaps of Moroi men had Dhampir kids before they settled down, but most of them went on to have a Moroi wife and family. Was he married? What was he like?

"So what's his name? What's he like?" I asked, curiosity winning out. "How did you meet? Is he married?"

"We met in Turkey when I was on assignment there. He's Turkish," she started. "His name is Ibrahim Mazur, but most people call him Abe. He's a businessman and very driven. It hasn't left him a lot of time for other relationships," she concluded.

That's IT? A name and a country?

"But what's he like? What sort of business is he in?" I demanded.

Mom sighed.

"Well, he has a lot of different business interests," she replied evasively. "He operates out of Turkey and Russia, but also the States. He travels a lot, and he's quite private about his business affairs, but he's been very successful."

"Successful?"

"Yes. He's not Royal, but he is extraordinarily wealthy, Rosemarie," she answered. "And he's very well connected."

Wow. So this whole time I'd had a rich father wanting to know me. I couldn't help but wonder how things might have been different had I known him earlier. Having an absent parent was hardly a unique phenomenon among Dhampir. Half my classmates didn't know, or wouldn't own, their father! And those who did didn't usually spend a lot of time with them. There were exceptions, though. Libba, a Novice in our year, knew her Moroi Dad and grew up as a big sister to his younger Moroi children. And they seemed happy.

But I wasn't even sure how a relationship would work. Would I call him Dad? Papa? Would I visit him? Or maybe he'd visit me? It was just all too much. Now I knew I had a father, I wasn't sure if I wanted one.

"What does he want from me, Mom?"

"He just wants to meet you. And he's hoping maybe you might want to get to know him. He does care about you very much. He wishes things had been different, too."

"He's not just going to show up, is he?" I asked, suddenly alarmed. "This is a big thing for me. I'd really like to think about things a bit first!"

"Don't worry," Mom soothed, uncharacteristically, well, motherly. "I told him that I would tell you about him and I'd give you his phone number. You can reach out to him whenever you're ready. If you want to meet him alone, then that's ok. If you'd like me to be there with you, then that's ok as well. He's happy for you to take as much time as you need."

Falling back into silence, I felt weary. It had been a long few days with so much going on. Between my uncertainty about Dimitri, and now finding out about my father, I just felt drained.

"I'm going to check in with Eddie," I said, getting up and stretching. Walking over to where Eddie was sitting, I wasn't sure how much he may have overheard. But we'd been speaking quietly, and the sound of the rain on the canvas overhead was loud.

"All good?" I checked.

"Yeah. If you like being cold and miserable all is excellent," he lamely joked. "I don't think I'll ever feel warm again!"

Mom appeared behind us and quietly asked, "either of you fancy a cup of camp tea?"

Looking at one another, it was clear neither Eddie nor I had any idea what that was. Still, tea suggested something hot, so we both agreed to give it a go.

Mom headed over to one of the pines, reaching up and stripping a good handful of green pine needles off a branch. Leaning out from the canvas covering, she then grabbed one of Blake's now full water containers and crouching beside the fire used the scissors in her pocketknife to cut the pine needles into the tin of water. Eddie shot me a look that clearly suggested she was crazy. I shrugged and rolled my eyes in return.

"Pine needle or camp tea is an excellent source of vitamin C," she murmured. "It's also high in Vitamin A. If you're living rough, it can help give you extra nutrients, and it's also a good way to keep warm," she finished, thrusting the bottom of the tin into the coals of the fire.

A few minutes later, she pulled her jacket sleeves over her hands and removed the tin from the fire, quickly pouring the tea into three tin mugs. She handed one to Eddie and another to me. Wrapping my hands around the mug was heaven. For the first time in hours, my hands were warm! Blowing on it to cool it down, I took a cautious sip. It actually wasn't bad. For obvious reasons, it tasted like pine. Maybe that's what licking Dimitri's chest would taste like, I thought – his pine scented aftershave springing to mind. Pushing that pleasant thought away with a smile, I mentally made a note to make some more of this in the morning for the 'Moroi.'

"Swap spots?" I asked Eddie. I'd been sitting deeper within the trees, and closer to the fire, so it had been warmer than his spot near the tree line.

"Sure thing," he answered, taking his blanket and tea to sit where Mom and I had been sitting before. I moved over to where he'd been, surprised when Mom came and sat beside me. Lifting up her blanket, she gestured for me to sit under it with her. Leaning into each other, we added my blanket over the top of us. It was the closest I'd been to my Mom in a long time, and it was nice, particularly given all she'd told me earlier. Neither of us said much, but I got the feeling she was enjoying it, too. Together we sat there, watching the rain and keeping a lookout over the bare hillside.

Two hours later Mike was up ready to start his shift.

"Camp tea! Nice one. It's just these sort of survival skills that show you've been paying attention in your classes," he complimented Eddie and me when he saw the leftover pine needles tea in the pot. Mom stayed judiciously quiet, but I saw a glimmer of laughter in her eyes.

Waking Blake to start his shift, I said goodnight to Eddie as Mom and I each grabbed a sleeping bag. Before she slipped into hers, Mom jotted a number on her notepad and ripped the page out, giving it to me.

"You call him whenever you're ready."

The sleeping bags were already warm, and we curled up beside one another near the fire. Lying down, I fell asleep with a smile, thinking about deep brown eyes and the scent of pine.


	6. Ch 5 - Snakey

It seemed like I'd only just closed my eyes when Eddie was shaking me, waking me up.

"Wakey wakey hand off… oh yeah, that doesn't work," he joked quietly. "Up you get – I need that sleeping bag!" The poor guy looked wrecked.

Climbing out of the bag, I noticed Mike waking the other Guardian for his shift. Ah yes – it was going to be him, Blake and myself for the last four hours.

"Yeah yeah, keep your hair on," I replied. "And give me your blanket!"

It was still raining. Lighter than before, but a soft, steady drizzle. If I'd been at the Academy I would have loved it! Lying in bed listening to the rain outside was relaxing. Even here it was kind of pleasant, albeit a bit chilly.

Checking the camp area, I thought we were faring pretty well. The fire had burned down, but there were coals emitting a pleasant warmth. Mom was still asleep in her sleeping bag. Looking at her, I realized she looked different asleep. Somehow less formidable? Mike and Eddie were both curled up and almost asleep already. The canvas tarpaulin, fire, and the pine needle dam had done their job. It was dry under the tarp and reasonably comfy. It was the coldest part of the night - the last few hours before dawn. Since it was still raining, I figured our collected drinking water wouldn't be scarce, so it wouldn't hurt to make another brew of camp tea. Ducking out into the rain to collect our tins, pouring the rainwater into our empty water skins, and putting the tins back out to fill again, I quickly inquired, "Blake? Guardian… I'm sorry I don't know your name? Would you like some camp tea?"

"Asimov, and yes thank you," the taciturn Guardian replied.

"What's that?" Blake asked. "I didn't see any tea bags in the supplies," he added, suspiciously.

"It's pine needle tea," I told him. "Really high in vitamin C and also vitamin A. Great when you're traveling rough," I added, parroting Mom's earlier words.

"Yeah I'll pass," he replied contemptuously.

Guardian Asimov looked at me, raising one eyebrow. Apparently, we both agreed – your loss, dude! Mimicking the steps Mom had done earlier, I prepared another batch. Turns out it was as easy as it looked so, within a few minutes, Guardian Asimov and I were sipping welcome mugs of hot tea. Taking the outer watch over the empty hillside plains, Guardian Asimov came over and sat a foot or so away from me.

"I don't recognize you" I commented. "Where are you usually posted?"

"I'm stationed at St. Basil's," he replied with an accent that was familiar.

Carefully looking at him, I thought he must be mid-twenties. Close to Dimitri's age!

"Did you study there?" I asked innocently. "I've heard their training program is amazing," I added.

"Yes, I trained there, and our program is rigorous."

"So I've heard. My mentor studied there. He's shown me some of your techniques. Perhaps you know him? Guardian Belikov? Dimitri?"

"Ahh! Mitya! He was the year above me at school," Guardian Asimov replied, suddenly animated. "I'd heard he was at St. Vladimir's," he continued.

"Oh? Did you know him well?"

"Yes, yes! At St. Basil's we train in groups. Houses I think you call them here? There are four at St. Basil's, and Mitya was in mine. We trained together for several years."

For the next few hours, Guardian Asimov and I chatted about St. Basil's. He was surprisingly effusive once started on a topic with which he was familiar. I found out a good deal about St. Basil's, Dimitri, and generally how things were done in Russia. Sure I was cold, and all this talk about Dimitri made me miss him like hell, but it was worth it to learn more about my man!

Slowly we could see the start of the sunrise in the east. The rain finally easing, it was an astonishingly beautiful sight. As tired as I was, I sat there in awe, watching as the colors blended and blurred into one another in a symphony of light.

As the sun crept higher, I thought it wise to check the traps I'd set the night before.

"I might just check the snares. Who knows – we might be lucky!" I joked.

"Yes. I will accompany you," Guardian Asimov said, with the slightly odd formal vocabulary that characterized his speech.

Quietly getting up, we walked towards the other edge of the tarpaulin where Blake was guarding. Walking up beside him, it was apparent he was asleep sitting up. Guardian Asimov didn't say anything, but his lip twitched momentarily before his foot landed a swift blow to Blake's lower leg.

"Apologies, Novice," he muttered ingenuously. "The ground is not flat here."

Continuing past a startled Blake, we checked the snares one by one. As expected there was nothing at the first three. However moving towards the fourth, I was astounded to see a wild rabbit ensnared, still alive but clearly exhausted. I moved forward to put it out of its misery, however Guardian Asimov stepped in front of me.

"Allow me. At home, my job was always to kill and skin the game."

Stepping back gratefully, I looked aside, hearing a sharp crack as he broke the animal's neck. I would have done it, but I was appreciative that I didn't have to.

"I will skin and bone the rabbit. Heat a pot with one of the ration packs and a little water," Guardian Asimov instructed as we walked back to camp. "The ration pack, water, and a few bones from the rabbit will form a nice gravy to go along with the meat."

Back at camp I promptly followed his instructions, also making preparations for another round of camp tea. Sitting just beyond the tarpaulin's edge, I saw him quickly skin and gut the steaming rabbit – deftly cutting meat from the bones and slicing entrails, discarding some, yet keeping others. I couldn't see a plan behind it, yet his quick and decisive actions made me sure there was one. Returning to the fire, and the pot, he quickly deposited chunks of meat, entrails, and a couple of large bones into the ration soup I'd prepared.

"If you bake a rabbit there is not a lot of meat on it," he explained, evidently recognizing my confused look, "and it is very dry. You are better off using the insides, some water, and bones to make a gravy. The meat is softer cooked in the gravy. It is more flavorsome and also more of it to share around."

"I've never seen this done before," I confessed with interest.

"You should ask your Dimitri," he said with a kind smile. "He will have made this many times for his family. I am sure he'd love to use the traditional herbs and spices and make it for you himself."

Turning to stir the food on the fire I blushed. I wasn't sure what 'your Dimitri' meant. Did Guardian Asimov suspect more than I'd realized? Or was it simply evidence of his slightly archaic speech? Deciding I didn't care either way, I thanked him for his instructions. Breakfast was looking a darned sight better than we'd had any reason to hope at sunset, and I was looking forward to waking the others to a meaty breakfast and a warm cup of tea!

Sure enough, the others were surprised and delighted to be woken to a hot meal.

"This is delicious Rosemarie," Mom complimented, using a ration biscuit to spoon the stew into her mouth.

"All credit goes to Guardian Asimov," I assured her. "He skinned and gutted the rabbit, and suggested cooking it in a stew."

"No, Rose," he replied. "The acclaim is all yours. Your snares were well crafted and positioned. You did well to catch the game."

"I don't care who's responsible," Eddie piped up, mouth filled with stew. "It tastes great!"

Finishing our meals, packing up camp was a surprisingly quick affair. Guardian Asimov buried the entrails and other remains from the rabbit. Eddie and Blake had the canvas tarpaulin down and stowed in no time. We each spent a private moment relieving ourselves amongst the trees, and then it was time to move on. I was tired, but somehow I was happy. Mom and I had had probably the best time together I could remember, and I had the knowledge of a Dad who wanted to meet me!

Surveying our maps, and using the binoculars, we identified a likely looking thicket of trees two hours walk away. Knowing we'd be expected to keep our Moroi on the move, we thought we'd head for there and then take further reconnaissance. Several hours later when we'd reached our destination, we spied another batch of trees a similar distance away, so headed for that.

While the walking was boring, and monotonous, having Mom, Eddie, Mike and Guardian Asimov to chat with the time passed quickly enough. In fact, the only downer was Blake, who spent the majority of the trip in sullen silence, intermittently interspersed with inane whining. I felt vindicated in my suspicions he would let the team down!

After reaching our third target for the day Eddie, Blake and I conferred.

"It's a good spot here, but there're two or three more hours of daylight if you think we can push on?" Eddie stated.

"We'll need to check with the 'Moroi'," I interjected. "See if they can go further."

"Let's just stop here," Blake piped up. "We've walked for hours, and this bunch of trees looks as good as the last and the one before it."

I was preparing to read him the riot act, but he was spared by the sound of engines rapidly approaching our location. Gathering Mom, Mike and Guardian Asimov between the three of us, we formed a loose ring around them, preparing to defend them if needs be.

Over the horizon, we spotted two quad-bikes ridden by uniformed Guardians, each with a Novice pillion passenger.

"Time to go, Eddie and Rose," Mike said. "You've done a great job and you're off to your next assignments. Your replacements are here."

Mom stepped forward, opening up her arms to me.

"Rosemarie I am so very very proud of you," she murmured, hugging me in a most uncharacteristic way. "Please give your father a chance," she implored. "And please know I love you," she finished, kissing me on the cheek before I climbed onto the back of one of the quad bikes.

Waving goodbye, Eddie and I were flying across the open hillside, soon enough arriving back at camp. When we returned, we saw three Novices climbing into one of the black SUVs heading for their next assignments, too. Shown back into the original tent, we changed back into our clothing - retrieving our belongings and leaving our packs behind.

Heading to the second SUV, Eddie and I climbed into the vacant back seat.

"Where are we headed?" I asked wearily, without any real hope of an accurate answer.

"We'll be driving for three or so hours," the unknown Guardian driver answered. "And then you'll fly for another few hours."

Tired, and with no reason to stay awake, Eddie and I flopped against one another and slept the miles away.


	7. Ch 6 - Black SUV

When I woke, I was ravenous. It had been hours since the rabbit stew, and my stomach was making its needs known. Stretching beside the still sleeping Eddie, I checked the clock. Nearly 9 pm.

"We must be close to the airport now? Where are we headed? Calgary?" I asked the Guardian driving.

"Yes. We'll be there in about fifteen minutes."

"Any chance of a food stop? I'm starving!"

Catching my eye in the rear-mirror, the Guardian smiled kindly. If there was one thing most Dhampir understood, it was hunger. Our genetic makeup meant we needed more food than a human or a Moroi. Combined with our rigorous training schedules, most Guardians and Novices ate every four hours to keep up the necessary calorie intake. It had now been more than twelve hours since breakfast, and I was famished.

"It's an hour and a half until the plane. There's a good buffet near the airport – we're scheduled to stop there."

"Buffet? Did someone say food?" Eddie piped up, stretching and sitting up in his seat. "I'd murder a steak right now!"

Just over an hour later we were standing in the airport lounge, uncomfortably full. Looking at his watch, the Guardian pulled out two boarding passes.

"This one is for you. You'll be met at the other end," he said, handing one pass to Eddie.

"Denver? Guess I'm off to Colorado," Eddie said with a happy smile. That's what I liked about Eddie – he saw the positive in everything.

"I'm not going too?" I asked the Guardian, surprised. I'd assumed that Eddie and I would be off to the next assignment together. Shaking his head, he passed the other ticket to me.

"Reno?! Oh well – I've never been to Nevada." I didn't know much about Nevada other than it was hot and dry. Real cowboy country. Dimitri would love it, I thought with a smile.

Boarding the flight, I settled in, plugging in headphones and listening to music. Closing my eyes I dozed, thinking about Dimitri. I couldn't wait to get back to campus to see him. After a week apart, I'm sure it wouldn't be too hard to convince him that another trip to the gym storeroom was in order. I wondered what he was doing right now? Nothing like what I'd like to be doing with him I'm sure…

I must have drifted off, because the next thing I knew I was woken ahead of landing. Grabbing my bag, I disembarked. At the arrival gate, I spotted the familiar stance and uniform of a Guardian. Female, early to mid-20s with short spiky bleached blonde hair. Very good looking, she cut a striking figure.

"Evening! I'm Rose – you here to meet me?" I inquired.

"Sure am! I'm Guardian Wells," she said, "but call me Trisha. We've got forty-five minutes before our bus, so let's get breakfast." Ahhh – a woman after my own heart. Even though I'd stuffed myself earlier, I was starting to get hungry again!

Heading to a breakfast diner, Trisha kept up a steady stream of chatter. She wasn't allowed to tell me anything about where I was going or what to expect, so she told me about her usual assignment. She was Guardian to a wealthy royal Moroi couple who lived in Boston. They'd traveled to Europe to visit family, so she'd been reassigned to help with the field assessments while they were away.

"I don't mind," she said cheerfully. "It's nice to hang out with Dhampir again for a while. Besides – some of the male Guardians aren't so bad looking," she said with a wicked grin.

Seeing my surprised look, she continued "Oh don't be so shocked! It's not the 12th century anymore. I don't want to settle down, and I sure as hell don't want a baby. Besides - if I'm going to fool around, I want a man who can go the distance, if you know what I mean?" she said with an exaggerated wink. "Moroi men just aren't built like Dhampirs. They don't have the _stamina_. I've always thought them a little delicate."

Thinking about Dimitri, and mentally comparing him to the Moroi men on campus, I had to concede she was right.

"You have a point," I said with a giggle.

"Do you have a special someone back at school? A special _Dhampir_ perhaps?" she teased.

"Yeah – there's someone. And he's amazing, but it's complicated."

"Oh honey, they're men. It's never that complicated. There's not much about a man that can't be fixed by a trip to Victoria's Secret," she laughed.

Before I knew it, we were on a bus heading east. Trisha was great company, so we chatted the two hours to our next stop – Middlegate Nevada. There weren't a lot of female Novices, so it was refreshing to talk with a female Dhampir close to my own age. Especially one who was already a Guardian.

It was close to daybreak by the time we arrived. Pulling into the sleepy township, we got off the bus. Digging in her sports bag, Trisha found a car remote and clicked it. The lights on a black SUV parked nearby lit up. What the hell? Do they buy those by the _hundred_ , I wondered. Driving for half an hour, we arrived at a tiny town Gabbs.

"This is where I say goodbye," Trisha said pleasantly. "It's been great chatting! Here's my address and number back in Boston. Look me up if you're ever in town," she said passing me her details.

We'd arrived at a campsite. In many ways, it looked a lot like the last. Two large canvas tents side by side. As we arrived, I saw Corey, a Novice friend from St. Vlad's waiting with his bag.

"Hey, Rose! Where did you come from?"

"Canada. West of Calgary. Mountain country," I told him.

"It's all desert here," he replied. "Have fun and drink lots of water!"

Waving Trisha and Corey goodbye, I stood to attention between the two tents. I'd just started to wonder whether I should go in and announce myself when a tent flap opened, and a familiar figure stepped out.

"Ah… Rose. I was wondering when you'd arrive. Go into the other tent. You need to get changed. Then you need to get me safely to the Yomba Reservation."

Stifling an inner groan, I managed to reply politely "Nice to see you, Guardian Alto. Looking forward to traveling with you."


	8. Ch 7 - High Beam

There's a lot of abandoned mine shafts in Nevada, I thought to myself, trudging along resentfully. Dangerous snakes, lizards, and scorpions, too. If I did things right, I might even be able to make it look like an accident! The last ten hours in Guardian Stan Alto's company had been such a joy.

 _Not!_

It was blisteringly hot; I was thirsty as hell, but reluctant to drink too much as water could be scarce. And worse – I was with Stan!

While he'd always taken a particular dislike to me in classes, at least at school, there were forty other students to distract him. Here, with just the two of us, I was the sole target for his vitriol.

Arriving at the campsite near daybreak, I'd wasted no time in getting us packed and moving. Looking at the map, I'd worked out the distance to Yomba Reservation was around forty-three miles. Unfortunately, the most direct route would take us through some mountainous and inaccessible areas. As tempting as it was to walk there in a direct line, it just wasn't practical. So I navigated a longer but safer route. The downside – I figured it was going to take two solid days of walking to get us there.

We'd walked for five hours, but by 11 am it was just too hot to walk any further, so I'd set up a midday camp. Finding a large pile of rocks, I'd inspected them thoroughly for snakes, lizards and scorpions then set up camp in their shade. The idea was we'd siesta through the hottest hours of the day until the afternoon, and then put in another four or five hours of walking. Remembering Stan was meant to be a Moroi, I prompted him to drink water and sleep.

Stan was _loving_ this gig. He was taking the whole 'helpless Moroi' role to the extreme. Then he'd intersperse his role as defenseless, scared Moroi with asshole chip-on-his-shoulder Guardian. The problem is, no matter which role he was enacting, I wanted to murder him!

About 3 pm the heat of the day was dispersing, so I woke Stan, and we started walking again. True to his 'Moroi' role, he was intentionally walking slowly, complaining the whole bloody way. Trying to channel a bit of Dimitri 'Zen' I was mentally repeating to myself 'this, too, will pass.'

It was 6 pm, now, and still light out. Looking at where the sun hung in the sky, I figured we could get another couple of hours of walking in today. We weren't walking anywhere near as quickly as I'd like, though. At this rate, we'd be lucky to reach Yomba Reserve by tomorrow night! The next part of our journey should be easy enough, at least. While we'd been walking through scrub and brush for most of the day, we were approaching the pass between Sherman and Paradise Peaks. The dry rocky area was inaccessible, so we had no choice but to travel alongside the road.

We'd been walking for around twenty minutes when I heard the sound of an engine in the distance. Using my binoculars, I looked behind us along the road. A pickup truck was heading towards us. While I couldn't see the occupants clearly, I could see enough to notice there were only two of them. Deciding Stan might well be safer on a lonely country road with two strangers than with me for another twenty-four hours, I made a snap decision.

"Up to the road edge – NOW!" I ordered. Surprisingly, Stan complied!

"Is this a good idea?" Stan asked testingly, walking beside me on the road's edge.

"Well it's daylight, and I can see the occupants, so they're not Strigoi," I replied. "Besides, Strigoi are not the only thing we have to worry about at night out here. It's worth trying to hitchhike. If they stop and they're not friendly, I can easily take two humans down, and we'll use their vehicle. Worst case is they don't stop and might report our position. But I think it's a risk worth taking."

The vehicle was approaching, so I quickly ordered, "Take my bag, Stan – and walk a bit hunched down. Don't show them your size."

Accentuating the swing of my hips ever so slightly, I stuck my thumb out – the universal sign for hitching a ride. For a moment as they approached there was no response, but then the engine slowed, and I could tell they were not going to drive by. Pulling up alongside us, the passenger rolled down his window.

"Heya! Where you headed?" a young guy asked, looking me up and down with appreciation. About twenty-five, he had dark skin, long dark hair and was kind of good looking.

"Boyfriend and I are headed to Yomba Reservation, near Clear Creek," I said, inclining my head to Stan as my 'boyfriend.' Given he had close to twenty-five years on me, hell knows what they were thinking. "Any chance of a lift?"

"Sure thing. We're headed to Austin, so we'll go right past there. No room up the front, sorry – but you're welcome to the back," he said, gesturing to the tray of the pickup. "It's not so comfortable, but we'll be there in about an hour."

With a quick thanks, Stan and I deposited ourselves in the tray. It was dusty and bumpy, but with our packs resting between the tray side and our backs, it was comfy enough. And I honestly don't think I've ever been so grateful for a ride anywhere. With every minute that passed, I mentally calculated one less moment I had to spend with Stan.

Speaking of Stan, he was uncharacteristically quiet.

"Everything ok, Guardian Alto?" I asked quietly.

"Yes fine," he replied brusquely.

I was finding it hard to read him. He was either pleased or really pissed off. I couldn't tell. Maybe both? Hitching a ride was potentially a massive failure, or perhaps a huge win field trip wise. At this stage, I couldn't give a shit - I was just grateful that our hours together were drawing to a close!

Checking our progress on the map, with reference to the occasional side roads, I determined we were about ten minutes from the reservation as the sun started to go down. As far as I could tell, the reservation was a large geographical area with one central township. I was wondering what to expect, as the engine slowed and the pickup came to a stop at a crossroads.

Jumping out of the back, Stan and I came to stand beside the passenger window.

"Clear Creek starts a mile or so over there," the passenger said, pointing off to one side of the road. "Township is just across the creek. It's a small community, and they don't get a lot of visitors. If I was you, I'd camp overnight and head to town in the morning," he advised.

Waving them on their way with profuse thanks, I directed Stan to walk ten minutes away from the roadside in the direction of the creek and town. Finding a suitable patch of grass in an open field hidden from the road by a thicket of trees, we made camp for the night. There was enough wood and tinder to make a small fire, so I cooked up a meal from our field rations. We were well ahead of where I'd originally scheduled, so I cooked up a double serve, so we were able to have a decent feed. I was tired, but knowing we were only a mile or two away from our pickup point, I resolved to keep guard overnight.

Surprisingly, once we'd eaten and our camp was set up, Stan suggested I take a break.

"Get a couple of hours rest," he suggested, almost kindly. "We're close to town, so an attack is less likely. It's not unreasonable to ask a Moroi to keep an eye out for an hour or so while you nap."

While I was tired, I wasn't exhausted. Still, this was the first kind suggestion Stan had made - and he seemed genuine. I had to admit, an hour or two dozing was damned appealing. Thinking it over, I agreed. Issuing instructions as though he really were a Moroi, I finally climbed into a sleeping bag beside the fire. I couldn't let myself fully sleep, but I dozed. Of course, the moment I closed my eyes my mind drifted to Dimitri.

I hadn't realized just how important our daily sparring sessions were to me until now when I wasn't doing them. Those hours alone together every day relaxed and refueled me. I let my mind wander, thinking about Dimitri – the softness of his lips when he pressed them against mine, the way his hands had felt when he ran them over me, his gorgeous ice blue eyes looking into mine…. What the? _Blue?_

Wah! Gross! LISSA! Could those two at least _try_ and keep their hands off one another?! It's not like I was getting a lot of sleep as it is! Dragging myself out of her head before I saw more of Christian than I _ever_ wanted to, I quickly woke and sat up.

Stan was looking at me with an inscrutable expression. Great. Just great. I didn't even want to ponder what I might have been doing, or saying, in my sleep just now. Muttering quiet curses under my breath, I climbed out of the sleeping bag, checking in our ration packs for the tea bags I saw in there earlier.

"I need a cup of tea – you want one?" I asked Stan, pretending I hadn't just had a sex dream about my best friend's boyfriend.

"Yeah sure," he replied, still looking at me oddly.

Heating the water and pouring it into our tin mugs with a teabag, I passed one to him. We sat in silence for a few moments, watching the flames and warming our hands.

"So this whole shadow-kissed thing, how does it work?" Stan inquired. "Must be really handy for communicating with Princess Dragomir?"

I was surprised. While Stan and the other senior teachers had been told I was shadow-kissed, none of them had ever directly asked me about it. Come to that, I think this is the first time Stan had ever asked me any question without a sneer on his face.

"Hmm. Yeah it is."

"So can you see and hear everything she does?" he continued.

"Not really. Most of the time it's just feelings. So if she's really happy or upset, I'll get a feeling through the bond. I can also generally get an idea of where she is. If she thinks about something really hard, she can send me a message. If I concentrate really hard I can slip into her head, and yeah it's like I'm looking through her eyes and feeling what she feels," I explained. "I don't like to do that because it invades her privacy, but it's handy in an emergency. Sometimes when I'm asleep, or my guard is down, I can get pulled into her head without trying - particularly if she's feeling strong emotions or if she's dreaming. It can be really, um, weird."

The look on his face changed to one of comprehension. Guess he'd heard enough when I was sleeping earlier to put two and two together!

"Wow," he replied, clearly surprised. "I didn't realize it was that developed. Does it work both ways?"

"No. Just me reading her, although we're not sure if it could be developed to work both ways," I clarified. "We're just figuring it out as we go along, trying to work it out."

"Well, it's still a very useful tool if you end up being her Guardian," he admitted begrudgingly. "You're doing well trying to explore its limits."

Gee – that almost sounded like a compliment from Guardian Alto!

The rest of the evening passed mostly in silence. While we weren't precisely friendly, Stan had quit the snarky comments, which was a relief. About midnight Stan slept, suggesting I wake him at daybreak. It was hours since I'd been pulled into Lissa's head, and she should be in class by now, so I concentrated and slipped into her head to check how she was going. She was in the middle of a calculus class, so I didn't stick around long.

Finally, the sun was rising in the east, and I could feel the temperature starting to warm up. If my map and the directions we'd been given were correct, we weren't far from the reserve township. Stan woke as I was making more tea and cooking breakfast. Standing up and stretching, he seemed in a good mood.

Eating breakfast, then packing up camp didn't take long, but the sun was already climbing into the sky as we set out to walk the mile into town. We could see the township in the distance, just over the creek. Looking up and downstream there didn't seem to be a bridge, but as we came closer, I could see there was a shallow ford. A height indicator in the water showed it was about a yard deep. Checking the speed of the water by throwing a crunched up piece of paper in, the current was slow. Should be ok to cross although we'd get a bit wet.

"Fancy a swim, Guardian Alto?" I joked.

"Yeah, let's get on with it," he grumbled. "Camp's just over there," he gestured to two large canvas tents a couple of hundred yards away.

Since I didn't know where I'd be deployed next, I didn't want to get my clothes wet. So I quickly stripped down to my underwear, shoving my clothes in my backpack. Resting it on my head, I started walking into the creek.

 _Hell_ , it was cold! Oh man! A string of profanity loudly escaping my lips, I waded into the water, it inching up my legs, then my torso and finally over my chest. Glancing over at Stan as he waded across beside me, the set of his jaw revealed he was also finding it a little brisk!

Still swearing, the water level started to drop as I approached the far bank. Emerging on the other side, I put down my backpack, rummaging for my clothes.

"Nothing like a dip in the morning," I joked to Stan, who was looking at me astounded. Looking down, I quickly realized why. As well as giving me goose bumps, the cold water had made my nipples rock hard. The white sports bra I was wearing was saturated, not doing a lot to hide my modesty either. Oh crap. I'd basically just wet TShirt competition flashed one of my teachers!

Suddenly trying to look anywhere but at me, Stan busied himself looking for something in his backpack, as I was rummaging through mine fishing out my clothes.

"Guardian Alto. Rose. Welcome to camp, you're earlier than expected," came a Russian drawl. Looking up, I found myself staring into Dimitri's amused chocolate brown eyes. His gaze dropping to my chest and then back up again, the smile at the edge of his mouth increased. "I can take it from here Guardian Alto," he said pleasantly.

"Please!" muttered a still embarrassed Stan. "I really need a coffee," he grumbled, heading off in the direction of one of the tents.


	9. Ch 8 - Lookout

I couldn't believe he was _here!_ It was literally all I could do to stop myself squealing with delight and throwing myself into his arms. Grinning like an idiot, I just stood there. Watching Stan stomp out of sight towards the tents, Dimitri turned back to me openly gazing at my chest in appreciation.

"Do you have any idea how sexy you look right now?" he asked, quietly.

"Nope," I giggled, still elated to see him, "but I think Stan might!"

Dimitri laughed a rich, hearty chuckle.

"Come on, get some clothes on!" he said with a final admiring look at my breasts. "You must be freezing. I'll make you a hot chocolate."

Putting a shirt and pants over my wet undergarments, I followed Dimitri to the tent. Walking in beside him, I was met with a sight I am sure I will spend the _rest of my_ _life_ trying to forget. Standing beside a camp stove was Stan, stripping out of his wet clothes, and hanging them off the stovepipe to dry. Thank God we hadn't dallied a moment longer at the water's edge because he'd not _yet_ taken his white Y-fronts off. Not that, drenched as they were, they concealed a great deal. Nor did it appear there was a great deal to conceal!

On the shorter side for a Guardian, Stan could best be described as stocky. Like all Guardians, he was in great shape and well toned, but he was mid-forties, and a small tummy was starting to show. Taking in the whole sight, I hope, for _his_ sake, the icy water had affected him too.

"Well I guess we're even now, Guardian Alto," I said cheerfully before I could stop myself.

The look on his face was priceless. Quickly turning his back to us, he started spewing expletives and threats. I thought I had a sailor's mouth at times, but I had nothing on Stan! Dimitri quickly turned me away, but not before I'd noticed Stan's back was covered in salt and pepper colored back hair. As in a thick, full pelt. Eww!

Out of Stan's view, Dimitri clamped his hand over my mouth.

"Apologies, Guardian Alto. I didn't realize you were indisposed," Dimitri said, quickly moving me out of the tent. "We're going for a run, _now_ Hathaway," he barked at me, racing towards a group of buildings in the distance. Following behind, I managed to contain my laughter until we were hidden behind a closed storefront.

Looking at Dimitri, I laughed until the tears were running down my face. Laughing with me, he commented, "You know Stan is going to hate you for the rest of all time, don't you?"

"Meh. He already did!" I replied, still giggling uncontrollably.

"We'll have to go back there," he warned, "and I need you to be professional. He could cause us both a good deal of trouble if he had a mind to."

Instantly sobered by the thought of Stan making Dimitri's life difficult, I promised I'd not antagonize him further.

Walking slowly back to the tent, Dimitri started up a boring conversation about my training. Loudly clearing his throat approaching the tent, Dimitri called out "Guardian Alto – are you there?" in a completely neutral tone.

A string of bad language was the only response, so Dimitri entered the tent gesturing for me to follow. Continuing our banal discussion about training, Dimitri pretended that nothing had previously happened.

Stan, however, was having none of it. Shooting me truly murderous looks, he was obviously in a state of high dudgeon.

"I suppose you think your little stunt before was funny, Hathaway?" he shouted incensed, spit flying from his mouth in rage.

Shit. He was angrier than I'd ever seen him - and I'd seen him fuming regularly. I'm not sure which stunt he was referring to, me accidentally flashing him, or me seeing him all but naked. Given he wasn't apoplectic until I saw him, I was going with the latter.

"Don't worry Stan; I didn't see anything. You'd hung your clothes on the chimney of the camp stove, and you were changing behind it. All I could see was your head and your arms. Isn't that right, Guardian Belikov?"

"Absolutely. However it was thoughtless of me not to check before we entered the tent," Dimitri added formally. "I apologize."

Uncertainty washed over Stan's face. While I'm not sure he believed us, I could tell he wanted to.

"Yes. Well. Could have been a very embarrassing situation for everyone," he blustered, obviously choosing to believe what we'd said. Dimitri would be so proud of me. There was not one hint of a smirk on my face as I nodded.

"Any chance of a hot chocolate?" I asked Dimitri, eager to change the topic of conversation.

Not long after, Stan decided he needed to check some of the equipment in the adjacent tent. I'm sure the equipment didn't need attention, and in fact, I had a suspicion Alto might be lurking outside listening to see whether Dimitri and I would talk about him. Dimitri obviously had the same thought, as he gave me a shrewd look putting his finger up to his lips. I nodded, letting him know I understood.

"You shouldn't tease Guardian Alto like that Rose," Dimitri chided me. "He's a fine Guardian, and you could learn a lot from him."

"Sorry, Guardian Belikov. I didn't think he'd react like that. I really didn't see anything. I was just messing with him. You know - like I always do!"

"I think we're all a bit tired and cranky. Walking back and forth across the desert is tiresome," he replied, putting an end to the topic.

After that, we kept our conversation general. I played 'pain in the ass normal Rose,' trying to wheedle out of Dimitri information about my next task. He played 'polite but professional Guardian Belikov,' refusing to tell me anything.

When Stan came back in a few minutes later he looked mollified and almost back to his standard level of crankiness, which was significantly below his DEFCON 1 status of five minutes before.

"What are you two still doing here? Shouldn't you be on your way?"

"You're right Guardian Alto," Dimitri said. "Since some of Rose's clothing was damp from the crossing, I was just giving her a moment near the heater to dry off. We'll be on our way shortly."

Looking up at Stan, I noticed him blush slightly. Oh well, if I was going to have to scrub the memory of him partially dressed from my mind, it looks like he'd have to do likewise. Gathering up my belongings, and finishing the dregs of my hot chocolate I prepared myself to go.

"Thanks, Guardian Alto! I had a swell time!" I told him cheekily, and walking over to the ubiquitous Black SUV parked beside the camp, I tossed my gear in the trunk.

"Guardian Alto," Dimitri nodded, taking his leave of Stan.

"Good luck, Belikov," he muttered. "You'll need it!"

Climbing into the driver's seat and buckling himself in, Dimitri murmured to himself, "Oh Stan – you have no idea!"

And then we were gone, Dimitri crossing back over the ford, heading south west on the road back towards Gabbs.

Sitting beside Dimitri in the passenger seat, I waited until we'd cleared the township before I bombarded him with questions.

"I can't believe you're here! How long have you been planning this? How long do we have?"

Smiling, relaxed and happy, he reached over and pulled my hand to rest on his thigh, placing his hand on top and gently running his thumb back and forth across it.

"Here and all yours, Roza. I've been planning this since just after our night in the cabin, and thanks to your quick work at your other locations, we have just under four days."

"Four days!" I shrieked. "Alone?!"

"Yes. Four days, just you and I Roza," he said, looking at me with a beautiful smile.

I could barely speak I was so happy.

"So where are you taking me?" I asked, looking up at him with joy.

"Yosemite National Park. We're meant to camp there living off the land. However, I might have booked us a cabin," he confessed sheepishly.

"A _cabin_ comrade? Isn't that breaking the rules of my assignment?" I teased.

"I can live with it," he said happily.

I was exhausted from not sleeping the night before, but I didn't want to waste a minute in his company. I was also starving.

"Check in the glove compartment," he said with a smile as my stomach complained loudly. Gleefully I spotted a packet of chocolate doughnuts.

"Oh Comrade, do you have any idea of how much I love you?" I mumbled, shoving a doughnut into my mouth.

"I think I'm getting a good idea," he replied tenderly. "We're not expected to check in at our next stop until this evening. Since you're earlier than anticipated, rather than spend the day at camp with Stan, I thought we could spend the day together. Why don't you grab a couple of hours sleep and I'll wake you when we get there? You could lie down in the back seat?"

"No way, Comrade, I'm not moving from here," I mumbled drowsily. Curling up into a ball on my seat, I pulled up the armrest from between us, resting my head in Dimitri's lap. The last thing I remembered before falling asleep was his hand stroking my hair, and the soft sound of his Country and Western music.

I woke up feeling stiff and a little disoriented. I was still in the car, curled up with my head on Dimitri's lap, his hand still stroking my hair. Stirring slightly, he realized I was awake.

"Hey sleepy," he said softly. "We're nearly at Lee Vining. I just pulled over to admire the view." Sitting up, I noticed we were parked at a deserted lookout off the side of the road.

"Wow! It's gorgeous," I said.

"Yes, it is," he said gruffly, looking at me.

Leaning over, he kissed me. Gently at first, but with rapidly increasing urgency. I opened my mouth to him with a sigh, his tongue playing with mine. It had been almost two months since he'd kissed me like this, and I was desperate to reconnect with him. I could feel the top of my chest tighten, as familiar shivers of delight spread across my body. My nipples hardening, between my legs tingling in anticipation, my body was responding to his sensual touch. Trying to pull myself to sit on his lap, the steering wheel was proving prohibitive.

"Backseat," I ordered, climbing over the gap between our seats.

Dimitri complied, opening his door and quickly climbing into the back seat beside me. Taking me in his arms, we kissed again, his hands running over my body. Growling with satisfaction, he pulled me onto his lap, nipping at my jaw and neck causing me to whimper with pleasure. His kisses were like fire, burning me everywhere they touched.

Realizing we were parked in a deserted lookout, in the middle of nowhere, in a car with black tinted windows, I pulled off my shirt, quickly followed by my bra.

"Christ, Roza!" Dimitri cried, looking around scandalized. "What are you trying to do to me?"

"I want your skin against mine. Please, Dimitri!" I pleaded.

He shrugged his shirt off, throwing it on top of mine in the footwell. Moving himself to sit in the middle of the backseat, I quickly straddled him, bringing my lips to his before leaning back, giving his mouth and tongue access to my breasts.

He wasted no time, nuzzling into my breasts taking one tight nub into his mouth while using his fingers to play with the other. It felt unbelievable! Sitting on his lap, I could feel his cock thicken and lengthen inside his pants. I rocked my hips back and forth, rubbing my crotch against his hardness. A gasp of gratification escaping my lips, I pushed my fingers into his hair.

"Roza!" Dimitri moaned in torment, putting his hands on my hips and pushing me down onto his hardness, returning his lips to mine. My hands gripping his shoulders, I kept up the tempo of my hips against him, panting each time my swollen nether regions rubbed against him through our clothing. I could feel the wetness in my panties, my swollen nub crying out for his attention.

"Ugh!" I cried out in frustration. "Dimitri – I need you!"

I could sense his hesitation. While I had no doubt he wanted me, I could see the inner war playing out on his face. Leaning back, I reached between my legs to undo his fly. Sliding my hand into his boxers, my hand found what it was looking for, wrapping my fingers firmly around him I pulled his cock out, stroking him up and down.

Any attempt at self-control now forgotten, he lifted his hips, pulling his boxers and pants down his legs. Looking down at him, I had a huge urge to take him in my mouth, but the confines of the car might make that impossible. So instead I moved to sit beside him, taking off my shoes, sweatpants and saturated panties.

Completely naked, now, I straddled him again, rubbing my breasts against his torso. Guiding his cock to my entrance with his hand, he pushed his hips up slightly. With a groan, I pulled myself down onto him, relishing the feeling as I took him deep within me.

I'd not been on top when we'd made love in the cabin, so it was a different feeling for me. Lips joined firmly with his, I experimented moving my hips in different ways. Quickly finding a position that felt mind-blowing, I pushed up and down, rolling my head back to groan _"Yes!"_

Kissing my neck, he nipped at my ear, before whispering to me "I've been fantasizing about doing this again for weeks!"

His breath in my ear caused a delicious shiver down my spine. Increasing the tempo, I grasped his muscled shoulders, feeling I was very close now. Gripping my hips, Dimitri started pulling me down onto him, flexing his hips to meet me with each thrust. In a matter of moments, I came undone, a powerful orgasm ripping through me, starting at my core and spreading outwards. Throwing myself forward against him and calling out inarticulately, I heard his own passionate cries as he also came, his cock shuddering hard.

His arms wrapped around me, fingers running lightly across my back, Dimitri nuzzled against my hair. I reached up with my lips, kissing his neck through its light sheen of sweat. Carefully climbing off him, I sat sideways on his lap, cuddling into his damp chest and resting.

"I can't believe we just had sex in a car," I giggled, looking at Dimitri. "A _Guardian_ car!" He honestly looked shocked, but I could see amusement slowly winning out.

"Roza, you constantly make me do things I never thought possible," he said with a smile.

"Oh! So it's all my fault is it?!" I asked, feigning annoyance.

"No. I've been struggling to keep my hands off you since you crossed that ford this morning," he admitted. "How about you put some clothes on, and we'll go see if we can find somewhere nice to eat?"

"Like a proper date?" I asked shyly, liking the idea of doing something so normal with him.

"Absolutely," he said, kissing me gently on the end of my nose.

My stomach gurgling in anticipation, I dressed myself, Dimitri thoughtfully helping me fasten my bra. Both clothed again, we moved back into the front seats, Dimitri starting the car and running the aircon to clear the steam from the windscreen and windows. Looking over at him, I was smiling at him happily. I still couldn't believe my man was here. And better still, I had three and a bit days left alone with him!


	10. Ch 9 - Comrade Cowboy

Driving into Lee Vining, we discovered it was smaller than anticipated. Wondering whether we'd have to settle for some gas station food, Dimitri pulled over to the side, spotting a tiny little Italian restaurant along the main drag. Stepping around to open my car door, he took my hand in his. Walking to the restaurant door, he held it open.

It was almost clichéd. Small round tables with chequered tablecloths, a sprig of wildflowers in the center of each and the warm smell of garlic, basil, and pasta. Yet it was so perfect. Homely and without a hint of pretension, it seemed the ideal spot for Dimitri and I. We were slightly early for lunch, so there was only one other couple seated. In their sixties, and wearing matching leisurewear, ten bucks said they owned the RV parked out the front. The woman looked at us as we walked in, giving us an indulgent smile.

Showing us to a table at the front overlooking the lake, the server also gave us a kind smile as Dimitri held my chair out for me before seating himself - taking my hand in his and resting them entwined on the tabletop. He looked confident and relaxed, the smile he usually reserved just for me evident on his face for all to see.

I was feeling a little shy, which was _ridiculous_ given what we'd been doing less than thirty minutes ago! I just wasn't used to Dimitri being so openly demonstrative, but I loved it. Holding his hand looking into his eyes, we sat there staring at one another until a disobliging gurgle from my stomach spoiled the moment.

"I think my lady needs to eat," Dimitri smiled, sliding across a menu with his free hand. Quickly scanning the list, I decided on garlic bread and venison soup, followed by lasagna. Checking the prices, I was reassured I had enough money on me to pay my way. I'd never been on a proper date before, so I wasn't sure what to expect.

"So tell me how you managed all this," I gestured around with my free hand after the server had taken our order.

Grinning in a most un-Dimitri like way, he started, "I heard about the change of format for this year a few days after we were together in the cabin. The Guardians were supposed to be allocated randomly, but after the cabin, I was determined to get a one-on-one session with you. I was going to put in a request, but your Mom and Stan got in first. Alberta thought they might have reason to be unjust, so she asked me if I'd be ok doing one of the longer shifts with you to try and balance things out a bit. Originally, it was going to be a couple of days, but you got through the Canada and Yomba Reserve legs more quickly than anticipated, and so here we are. So was your Mom ok?"

"Well, she had a reason for requesting me," I replied. "It turns out I have a Dad. One that wants to be involved, I mean. He's Moroi, obviously, and apparently rich as hell. I'm his only child, and Mom says he's really keen to meet me."

"That must have been a surprise?" Dimitri asked, stroking my hand softly. "How do you feel about it?"

"Well - it could be cool to meet my other parent," I mused. "I just don't know what to expect. Apparently, he and Mom were in love. It was ok seeing Mom. She's better than before. She seems to be really trying."

I didn't have to say it, but he understood I meant 'really trying since Mason died.' While it wasn't something I spoke about often, I was still struggling after his death.

My soup and garlic bread arrived, interrupting my reverie, along with a Pasta al Fungi for Dimitri. Both serves were large and smelled delectable. Tucking in with vigor, between mouthfuls I told him about meeting Guardian Asimov and the rabbit stew.

"I make a great rabbit stew!" he confirmed with a grin. "My Grandmother, Yeva, is unrivaled when it comes to setting traps. When I was young, money was scarce, so she'd supplement our food by trapping game. Her snares are genius, so we weren't often without fresh meat. She also had a massive vegetable and herb garden. She'd have us out there helping her planting and weeding every day, or in the kitchen pickling for winter, but it kept us fed. I've seen rabbits on the outer edge of campus. I'm not as good as Yeva, so it might take me a while to snare one, but how about when I trap one I'll cook it up for you?"

"I'd love that," I said looking at him tenderly. He looked back at me, also smiling. We were in our own little world.

"Want to try some?" he asked, gesturing towards his plate. "It's really good."

When I nodded, he rolled some pasta and sauce onto his fork, holding it out for me to eat. He was right - it was yummy. Reaching forward, he wiped a bit of sauce from my lip, putting the thumb into his mouth to lick it off. Such a gentle, sweet action it made my heart sing. Lifting a spoon full of my soup across to him, he also tried it.

"Delicious," he commented softly.

For the next half an hour, Dimitri regaled me with funny stories about the other Novices on the Yomba Valley leg of their field trip. It turns out him and five other Guardians had been deployed to that location from the aft, and he'd had to endure two days walking across the desert with a fellow Novice before I'd arrived. As I'd suspected, I was the only Novice to consider hitchhiking!

Our main courses arrived – lasagna and salad for me, a huge steak for Dimitri.

"Are you going to be able to eat all that?" I asked him incredulously. Even for a Dhampir, and a Guardian, his serve was massive.

"I'm sure I'll manage," he answered in amusement. "It could be a busy few days," he continued innocently. "A man needs to keep up his strength!" he concluded, raising one eyebrow suggestively. Was that Dimitri making a _sex_ joke? I wasn't used to this more playful version of my man!

It's funny - since we started training together I could see him growing more lively and open, and I could feel myself becoming, well, maybe a bit more circumspect? When I was talking to Dimitri about my Mom and how things were better because she was trying harder, it occurred to me things were better because I'd also tried harder. Same with Stan. In the past, I would have continued teasing him unmercifully about seeing him all but nude. But this time, I could see how humiliating that would be for him, hence the white lie for his peace of mind. I guess Dimitri really _did_ bring out the best in me!

As we ate our way through our main courses, my thoughts turned to the days ahead. Three days together alone would be incredible. I hoped there'd be more lovemaking – lots of it – but more than anything else, I wanted to wake up next to Dimitri. To date, all we'd had were stolen moments. The idea of sleeping beside him was divine.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked, seeing my smile.

"Just that I can't wait to fall asleep and wake up next to you," I said shyly.

"I've been longing for that too," he said softly.

Our meals complete, our server brought the cheque to Dimitri. He opened it and put a few bills inside.

"Can I help with that?"

"No," he said firmly, in a voice that brooked no argument. "Come on, there's somewhere I really want to go."

Guiding me back to the car, again opening and closing my door for me, Dimtiri seated himself in the driver's seat. Leaning over, I lightly kissed him.

"What's that for?" he asked, surprised but pleased.

"Thank you for the perfect first date."

Smiling happily, he pulled out of our parking spot, executing a perfect u-turn, heading back northbound.

"So where are we going now?"

"It's a place called Bodie. It's an abandoned ghost town. I've read about it and always wanted to see it. I thought we could spend the afternoon there? If you won't be too bored that is?"

A ghost town? Perfect for my cowboy!

"It sounds great!" I said enthusiastically.

When we arrived, the town was really cool. The buildings were well preserved, so it felt like the wild west of Dimitri's Western novels. We walked around hand in hand, checking out the various exhibits. Dimitri had his phone out, taking photos of the buildings, and some of me, too.

Towards the end of the town was a simple timber chapel. Stopping there, Dimitri asked another visitor if they could take some pictures of the two of us in front of it, handing them his phone. I wrapped my arms around his neck and we kissed gently – captured together forever. In the second photo, the two of us were cuddling, looking and smiling into the camera.

It was approaching dusk, and the sky was orange, purple and gold. Shivering, I cuddled into Dimitri.

"Cold, Roza?" he asked gently.

"Not cold. Just so so happy Comrade," I told him. "My day with you has been perfect. I love this place, and I especially love this church. I can't describe it, but something about its simplicity is appealing," I concluded, not even sure myself what I meant.

Dimitri looked at me, an inscrutable look on his face.

"I know exactly what you mean," he whispered, leaning in to kiss me.

Taking my hand in his, we slowly weaved our way through the township back to the park entrance. I could feel Dimitri tensing the closer we got to the car park. Approaching the car, he stopped to kiss me as the sun sunk below the horizon.

"I've had the best day of my life, Roza," he said, nuzzling my hair. "It's not over, yet, but we need to be Novice and Guardian again while we check in at camp. I'll make it as quick as I can, and then we can head to our cabin for the next few days."

"I understand, Comrade," I said, mentally flipping myself into 'pain in the ass student Rose.'

Opening the car door for me, Dimitri smiled, but it was closer to his polite Guardian façade. Knowing it was only for a little while helped. As he drove to the meeting point, I had more practical thoughts on my mind.

He'd said a cabin. I was hoping it had somewhere to bathe. It had been days unless you counted the dip in the stream. I felt tired, smelly, and I really needed a shower. I was hoping my lack of nightclothes would not be an issue, although I wondered what he liked to wear to bed? I usually wore a tank top and shorts, but I was _more_ than happy to go commando if he was with me.

"We'll park here. Camp is just through the woods," he commented tersely after consulting a map. "It might be best if you act as though you'd slept most of the day," he added.

"I understand," I answered. Dimitri was obviously tense, and I didn't want to stress him out more by joking around.

Parking the car, he opened the trunk, and we pulled out our backpacks. Leading the way for me, Dimitri walked for two or three minutes until a familiar two tents were visible ahead. With a final nod and a look, he stepped out into the clearing.

"Belikov with Novice Hathaway," he called out loudly, approaching the closer tent.

There was no answer, at first, but after a moment I heard an unfamiliar deeply accented voice reply.

"Ah RozzMarree. We heard you were coming in earlier than scheduled." The voice came from beside the tent.

Looking over, I saw a Strigoi with red-ringed eyes regarding me. As my blood froze, and I reached for a stake I didn't have, I saw four other sets of red eyes appear beside his.


	11. Ch 10 - A wad of cash

Without a word Dimitri stood behind me, resting his back against mine. Reaching into his duster, he pulled out a silver stake, placing it in my hand. Worried he'd left himself unarmed, I was relieved when he pulled a second stake out from a pocket on his upper thigh. I used to scoff when Dimitri advised me to always carry two stakes. If we made it out of here alive, and I graduated, I swore I'd always do the same.

Narrowing my eyes, I looked about, counting five sets of red-ringed eyes. The one in front, the one who'd spoken to me, was watching with almost detached disinterest as Dimitri and I got ourselves into our battle stance.

"So rude of me not to introduce myself," the one I took to be the leader greeted me, his speech oddly stilted and formal, with a heavy European accent. "My name is Igor. You knew our maker Isaiah," he continued, gesturing to the other Strigoi around him.

Isaiah! And without being told, I knew why Igor and the others were here. Why they'd been waiting for me. The realization obviously spread to my face. Igor nodded, seeing my understanding.

"You know why we're here, then. We've been sent to destroy you. Isaiah's death cannot go unpunished." A statement of fact. "I'm sorry about your friends," he added, gesturing in the direction of the tents. "We were hungry."

Looking at the other Strigoi standing beside Igor, I mentally calculated our chances. Even with Dimitri's formidable skills, and the recent improvements in my own technique, the likelihood we'd both live through this was slim at best. And oddly, I was ready. I had plenty to fight for, more than I'd ever had before, but if today was my last then so be it. I'd spent the perfect day with the love of my life, and I'd die fighting to give him any chance of surviving. Gripping the stake he'd given me tightly with one hand, and reaching back to lightly squeeze Dimitri's leg with the other, I whispered "Always, Comrade. Always." And then I threw myself at Igor.

Like a spark hitting kerosene, the fight exploded around me. The air was filled with snarls and growls, two Strigoi racing around to take Dimitri. As one passed me, I kicked out, causing her to stumble. Before she'd had a chance to right herself, I shoved Igor away from me, taking the opportunity to lean down and stake her. Two against four now. The odds still weren't great, but they were getting better. Turning back to Igor, he wasn't there. He'd moved around to engage Dimitri, probably appreciating he was the greater threat. The two remaining Strigoi were circling in front of me. One male, one female. The male had formerly been Moroi. It was obvious from his physique, but also his technique. Unfortunately, the female had been a Dhampir, and if her moves were any indication she was Guardian trained.

Crap!

She came for me first. She had some good moves but lucky for me she was obviously out of practice. Of course, being Strigoi and Guardian trained, her 'out of practice' was still very much a match for me. From the corner of my eye, I could see Dimitri with Igor and the other Strigoi. He was getting in some good blows, but worryingly so were they.

The female Strigoi and I circled. I managed a couple of good kicks but not enough to give me an opportunity to stake her. We were circling one another again when she landed a kick to my right side. I heard the cracking bones before I felt the pain as three or four of my ribs fractured beneath her foot. Winded, I dropped to my knees. The Strigoi looked at me greedily, moving in eagerly to take her kill. A little too eagerly, as it turns out. With my head lowered, I waited until she was almost above me, throwing the top of my head back and into her jaw. A satisfying crunch and a howl confirmed I'd done her some damage. Regrettably, she'd heal in moments, whereas I'd need weeks, and that's without factoring in the risk of a rib puncturing my lung.

Still, I couldn't pause to think about that now. I was literally fighting for my life, and Dimitri's, too!

Behind me, I could hear Dimitri combating. I was injured and tiring, and I had no way of knowing how much damage he'd sustained. It was reassuring to know he was still battling, but we couldn't go on forever, and it was still four against two.

Rounding off with the female Strigoi again, I saw one of the monsters Dimitri had been fighting fall. The gaping wound in his chest suggested Dimitri had staked him. That left Igor, the female Strigoi I was fighting and the former Moroi male. The female rushed me, but I managed to slip past her. Squaring off she rushed me again. Again I escaped her, but not before she punched me in my injured ribs.

And then it was like slow motion. I fell to the ground, seeing her loom above me. I was injured, winded and in a lot of pain, and I knew I'd be unable to fend her off. I heard Dimitri roar, flinging Igor to one side as he lunged towards the female. Intercepting her in mid-air before she reached me, he grabbed her by the neck wrenching with all his force, all but decapitating her. Rolling her to the side, he staked her, throwing her corpse into the former Moroi to try and slow him down.

Igor rushed at Dimitri, and the two of them engaged. The other Strigoi shoved the staked female aside, approaching me ready to strike. I was raising myself up to my knees when I saw something between the trees behind him. Eddie, Alberta and Chelsea, a female Novice from our year, were approaching the camp through the bushes. Unprepared, but recognizing the situation instantly, Alberta gave Eddie her spare stake, and the two of them rushed forward. Alberta struck the former Moroi in front of me on the side of the head, momentarily taking him down. Eddie staked him before he had a chance to recover.

Dimitri was still fighting Igor, but I was reassured now that reinforcements had arrived. Pulling myself to my feet, I could see Alberta and Eddie kicking and punching at Igor from behind as Dimitri engaged him from the front. Suddenly Dimitri kicked Igor, flipping him around, pulling his arms back leaving Igor's chest momentarily undefended. Without thinking I raced in, plunging my stake through Igor's chest and into his heart.

And just like that, it was over. It was over, and we'd both survived.

Slumping to the ground, I could hear horrible crying. Sobbing. It was so loud and raw; it hurt even to hear it. Looking at Dimitri, Alberta, Eddie, and Chelsea, I realized the sounds were coming from me. Dimitri stepped forward, scooping me into his arms. Burying my face against his chest, I managed to stifle my sobs.

And then Alberta took control, ordering Chelsea to stay with Dimitri and I while she and Eddie checked out the camp. A moment or two later they were back, Alberta looking at Dimitri shaking her head, Eddie looking sober and not looking at me. I didn't understand until I saw tears welling in his eyes. I wasn't sure who, but people had died there. People I probably knew.

"What the hell happened, Belikov?" Alberta demanded, confused.

"They were after Rose. Because of Isaiah. They knew she was coming! They were _waiting_ for us!" Dimitri all but shouted.

"Knew you were coming?" Alberta asked, confused. "But next to no one knows the precise Novice movements. There was only a handful…"

"Yes. But they knew Rose was expected here, and they knew to expect her early. _Tonight!_ " Dimitri roared. "Our Guardian communications have obviously been compromised. She's not safe! They're hunting her, and someone inside St. Vladimir's must be helping them!"

Looking around her and considering for a moment, Alberta drew herself up. Pulling Dimitri, who was still holding me, to one side, she said quietly, "Dimitri. I need to ask you this, and I need you to be entirely honest with me. I know you're a mentor to Rose, but for some time now I've felt there might be more to your relationship. What's going on, and can I trust you to take care of her?"

Alberta and Dimitri looked at one another, sizing each other up, both uncertain if they could trust the other. Finally, Dimitri replied, "You're right Alberta. We tried to keep it professional, we really did. But a few months ago Rose and I fell in love. We care about each other, and we want to be together. We were trying to keep it quiet until she graduated. I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but it was imperative no one knew."

Nodding at him, but looking at me, Alberta responded. "I'd suspected as much. Rose? Is that right? Do you trust Dimitri?"

Looking into her concerned eyes, despite the fact I was shivering and couldn't stop weeping, I answered without hesitation.

"He's my everything, Alberta. I love him and trust him absolutely."

A decision evident in her eyes she turned to Dimitri, "Then take her. Take her completely off the grid. Drive somewhere and dump the car and keep going. Leave anything you don't need including your phones. Strigoi could be tracking either or both of you, so check everything you take including your clothing." Heading back into one of the tents she came back with a wad of cash. "I wish it were more, but I just didn't think I'd need too much on a trip like this." I could see she was worried for us.

"I'll take care of everything here," she continued, "and I'll instigate an investigation at St. Vladimir's. Don't make direct contact. You're right, it might not be safe. But please find a way to let me know you're ok when you can."

Walking back to Eddie and Chelsea, Alberta asked them to clear their wallets, too.

Looking at my good friend and fellow Novice, I needed to explain what was happening.

"Eddie? I have to hide. Strigoi are hunting me for killing Isaiah at Spokane," I told him, tears rolling down my cheeks. "Please tell Lissa I'm ok and that I love her. Guardian Belikov will keep me safe."

And then Dimitri and I were in the car. He was driving like a maniac back through the dark, lonely roads.

"Dimitri?" I asked apprehensively, looking up at his stressed face, "where are we going to go?"

"I don't know," he replied. "I need to take you somewhere no one would think to look for you. I need to keep you safe."

"I think I might have a place," I told him nervously.

"Where?" he asked.

"Well, maybe I could call my Dad? He's a Moroi, and Mom said he's very rich and well connected. I didn't even know about him until two days ago, but I have his number. I don't think anyone would think to look for me there."

"Where is he?"

"I'm not sure," I answered. "Mom just said he worked in Turkey, Russia, and the States. Maybe he could help us get offshore?"

"That could work," Dimitri replied. "If he could get us to Russia, I could hide you for years! What's his name?" he said, suddenly a lot more positive.

"Ibrahim. Ibrahim Mazur. But Mom said everyone calls him Abe."

Swerving for a moment and saying something which sounded remarkably like a swear word in Russian, Dimitri looked at me incredulously.

"Your father is ZMEY?!"

"Zmey? What's Zmey?"

Looking at me with both eyebrows raised, Dimitri took a deep gulp and said, "I think you should call your Dad."


	12. Ch 11 - Up Up and Away

"You haven't answered my question, Dimitri. What does Zmey mean?"

Rubbing the stubble on his chin, concentrating on the road ahead, Dimitri took a deep breath and said, "It's a Russian word. It means snake." Pausing for a minute as if to consider his words carefully, he continued, "You need to understand, Roza, your Dad is very rich indeed. He deals with humans as well as Moroi. There's not a lot that goes on in Europe that he doesn't know about. He's very well connected. Everyone knows who he is. And he has an angle on every deal."

"What sort of business?" I asked apprehensively.

"Anything he can make money from. He's accepted in the very highest and lowest circles of society. He has a personal army of Guardians and incalculable resources at his disposal. If anyone can make you disappear and protect you from Strigoi, then it's him."

Sitting quietly beside Dimitri I couldn't help but shiver.

"Do you think he can be trusted?"

"Absolutely not," Dimitri immediately replied. "But I hope that being your father he will protect you."

Pulling into the car park of a remote roadside tavern, Dimitri shut off the engine.

"Go through your backpack and choose what you need to take. Travel as light as you can, we'll buy anything we need."

In the end, it wasn't much. Some medications, my special lip gloss and some underwear. Dimitri was culling his own belongings. Picking up his phone he fiddled with it, pressing some keys.

"What are you doing?" I asked him.

"I'm emailing myself the photos of us at Bodie. They're precious to me, and I don't want to lose them," he explained, checking the message had been sent before dropping the phone onto the gravel and crushing it under his foot. "Come on. Let's freshen up and go call your Dad."

Walking into the Tavern on unsteady legs, I headed straight to the ladies room. Looking at myself in the mirror, I was shocked. I looked pale and wan, eyes too large in my face. Lifting my shirt, I looked at my damaged ribs. Eeep! The bruise had already started to come up, and it was going to be a beauty. Gently probing at my ribs, I thought at least three were broken, possibly more. Still, I could breathe without it hurting too much, so there was a good chance they were cracks and not true fractures. Either way, they'd need to be strapped.

Straightening my clothes as best as I could, I splashed water on my face and smoothed my hair. It was still in its braid, but much had come loose during the fight with the Strigoi. Walking out I nearly bumped into Dimitri who was waiting just beside the door. He looked tense and exhausted, but he still managed a smile.

"Hey, gorgeous. Let's call your Dad."

Armed with a fistful of change, Dimitri steered me over to a pay phone in the hallway. The Tavern wasn't busy, so we'd be able to hear well enough. Leaning down and kissing my forehead, he fed change into the phone as I dialed the long series of numbers. There was a long pause, and then some electronic noises, before an unfamiliar ring tone clicked in. Leaning against Dimitri he had his arms around me.

On the third ring, the phone was answered.

"Abe," said a tired sounding voice.

"Um, Abe? Mr. Mazur?" I stuttered. "I don't know where you are or what the time is there. I'm sorry if I woke you, but I'm in trouble, and I need your help." I could feel tears pouring down my cheeks, and Dimitri stroking my hair. "It's Rose. Rose Hathaway."

There was a pause, and I thought he might be about to hang up on me when he replied much more alert, "Rose I'm so glad you called. What's happened and what do you need?"

In a flood of tears, I told him about the Strigoi attack and that they were hunting me. It was jumbled, and I am not sure how much sense I was making. The more I tried to clarify, the more I'd cry and the more jumbled what I was saying became.

"Where are you, honey?" he asked kindly.

"Somewhere in Yosemite National Park," I replied.

"What's your closest airport?"

Moving the phone away from my mouth, I asked Dimitri, "What's the closest airport?"

"Mammoth Yosemite Airport about an hour south," he replied and I relayed the information.

"Is there someone there with you?" Abe asked.

"Yes, Dimitri. He's my mentor at school. We were on a school field trip," I explained.

"Ok, honey. Put Dimitri on," he said in a soothing tone.

Looking at Dimitri, I held out the phone to him. Raising an eyebrow, he took the handset.

"Guardian Belikov," he said, stopping to listen for several moments. Staring at me, he spoke into the phone. "She's injured and starting to go into shock. She's only had a few hours of sleep in the last day or two, and she probably also needs to eat." Listening again, he added, "We're dumping the car here and almost all of our belongings. I'll head for the airstrip now."

Hanging up the phone, Dimitri pulled me close to him.

"Shhh Roza, it's going to be ok. Your Dad's sending a plane full of Guardians to collect us."

Gazing up at him I tried to smile, but all I could do was shiver and cry.

"Let's get you out of here," he said decisively, helping me walk out to the parking lot. Looking around, there were a handful of vehicles. Approaching the first, an old red pickup truck, Dimitri tried the driver's door, finding it unlocked. Helping me around to the passenger door he opened it, carefully lifting me up onto the seat. I whimpered as my ribs flexed painfully.

Climbing into the driver's seat Dimitri pulled down the sun visor, and there were the keys. Muttering something in Russian, he started the truck and we drove off, leaving the Guardian car and most of our things behind within it. Leaning close to him I was shivering.

"Shhh Roza," he soothed, looking at me with real concern. "We're not far away now. Your Dad has a house in Los Angeles. We'll be there in a few hours."

Fiddling with the knobs on the dashboard, he cranked the heating in the cab, also turning on the radio. A Country and Western song was playing. Something about love and loss. I was too tired to follow it, so I closed my eyes. It didn't seem much later when Dimitri was leaning over, gently waking me.

"Roza? We're at the airfield, and your Dad's plane has just landed. Can you walk?"

Trying to move my legs, they'd all but turned to rubber. Shaking my head balefully, I started to weep again.

"It's ok," he soothed. Putting our single backpack over his shoulder, he reached in and picked me up effortlessly, carrying me across the tarmac and towards the waiting plane. As we approached, I could see the familiar stance of twelve or so Guardians flanking the stairs. Without pausing, Dimitri announced with authority "Belikov with Novice Hathaway," carrying me past them and on board.

Inside was simple but elegant. Rows of comfortable leather seats flanked the aisle, a small galley at the front and what appeared to be a restroom at the rear. Setting me down beside the window in the first row, Dimitri gently buckled me in. Spotting a blanket on the seat of a chair, he draped it over me, tucking it in at the sides. The Guardians boarded the plane, taking seats a little further back. With a minimum of fuss, the door was soon closed, and we were taxiing down the runway preparing for take-off. Seating himself in the aisle seat beside me, Dimitri buckled up, turning off the overhead lights above us. A Guardian came and sat on the other side of the aisle from Dimitri. Buckling himself in, he turned to speak.

"Belikov. Long time no see," he said in an accent that sounded a lot like Dimitri's.

"Indeed, Makar. I didn't realize you worked for Mr. Mazur."

"Yes. I'm head of his Los Angeles team," he declared proudly. "Mr. Mazur has made me personally responsible for Novice Hathaway until he arrives tomorrow afternoon."

I could feel Dimitri bristle beside me.

"Excellent," he replied, seemingly unperturbed. "Please arrange a doctor to attend the house as soon as we arrive, a comfortable room with somewhere for her to bathe, and food in that order. We had to leave almost all our belongings behind, so she will need some clothing, toiletries, and nightwear. She's female size six, shoes seven and a half."

Turning to me, he gently said, "Rose? We'll be at your father's home in an hour and a half. Is there anything you need?"

Shaking my head, tears still rolling down my cheeks, I replied, "No. Just don't leave me. Not even for a moment. I want you to stay right next to me the whole time."

Tucking the blanket tighter around me, he leaned in to whisper, "Always, Roza. Always."


	13. Ch 12 - Black Bread

The next thing I knew, we were touching down in Los Angeles. I was groggy and had the worst headache. I was also dehydrated.

"Can I have some water?" I asked as we were taxiing towards the private terminal. Guardian Makar jumped up immediately to get me a glass.

"No Rose," Dimitri interjected, "I'd like to have you examined by the doctor first."

Makar shot Dimitri a defiant look, placing a tall glass of water in front of me. Thanking him, I eyed it longingly before asking, "Do we have far still to travel?"

"About thirty minutes, Rose," Guardian Makar answered officiously, but not unkindly.

"That's Novice Hathaway, to you," Dimitri immediately rebuked. Oh dear. There was obviously a history here I'd need to ask Dimitri about when we were alone.

The plane rolled to a stop, another Guardian opening the door and setting down the steps. Dimitri looked to Makar enquiringly.

"There are three vans. You will travel in the front van with four Guardians, I will travel in the middle van with Novice Hathaway and three Guardians, the remainder will travel in the rear van. We'll proceed in convey to the house."

"Dimitri?!" I implored, distressed.

At the same time Dimitri declared "No WAY!"

I moved towards Dimitri, tears starting again.

"I'm not going anywhere unless it's with you."

"You heard the lady," Dimitri barked at Makar, unbuckling me and lifting me gently, walking across to the middle of three vans parked nearby on the tarmac. Placing me in the middle of the three rows, he strapped me in, sitting beside me. I was shivering again.

Sorting themselves amongst the three vans, Makar climbed in behind Dimitri and me, and we were soon on our way again. Leaning my head against Dimitri's shoulder, I watched the blur of lights through the darkened windows. Behind me, I heard a sudden intake of breath. Dimitri immediately tensed, turning to look at Makar.

"She's marked, but not promised?" he asked Dimitri in surprise, referring to the molnija marks on the back of my neck.

"Yes. She killed two ancients Isaiah and Elena some months ago, and this evening Igor and a female Strigoi."

"That's impressive," Makar admitted.

"She's going to make one hell of a Guardian," Dimitri said with pride.

Leaving the main roads, we were in an increasingly residential area. The houses were getting more and more palatial. Traveling along a beachfront avenue, I saw the first van turn into a driveway, immediately disappearing underneath an imposing home. Our van followed, as did the one behind us. Driving down into an underground carpark, the vans parked amongst several other vehicles. We waited for the driveway roller door to close. When it did, the Guardians exited the vehicles, Dimitri again scooping me up from my seat.

Standing at one end of the basement garage beside a lift and a set of stairs was a middle-aged Dhampir woman. Dimitri carried me over, setting me on my feet in front of her. Smiling kindly, she introduced herself. "Hello, Novice Hathaway – I'm Suzanne, Mr. Mazur's housekeeper here in Santa Monica. I see you have already met the commanding Guardian hear Guardian Nikita Makar. I have your room prepared upstairs, and some clean clothes for you. Dr. Bojarovski is waiting for you in your room. I've poured you a bath, and your dinner is ready whenever you'd like it."

"Thank you, Suzanne," I replied wearily. "Please call me Rose."

"Of course, Rose," she replied. "And can I say what an honor it is to have you here? Please let me know if there's anything I can do to make your visit more comfortable."

Smiling at her I gestured to Dimitri. "This is Guardian Belikov. He's my mentor at St. Vladimir's. He'll be accompanying me everywhere during my stay. Can you please make up a bed for him in my room?"

Suzanne looked at me in surprise.

"We were ambushed by Strigoi earlier this evening, and I don't know anyone here. I'll feel much safer having Dimitri with me," I explained.

Nodding in understanding, Suzanne gestured us towards the lift - stepping in behind us and pressing the third-floor button. Exiting upstairs, she walked across a large landing, opening double doors into a sumptuous suite. There was an enormous bed with a veritable mountain of pillows facing out towards windows that looked out upon the now dark ocean, a couple of comfortable looking sofas in a seating area facing a fireplace, and a large flat screen TV. On the other side of the room, I could see a walk-in-closet, and a large bathroom with a window also overlooking the water. Standing in the sitting area was a middle-aged female Moroi. Walking forward with her hand extended, she introduced herself.

"Good evening Novice Hathaway, I'm Dr. Bojarovski. I understand you were injured in a Strigoi attack?"

Shivering despite the roaring fire in the gas fireplace I nodded.

"Guardian Belikov, perhaps we'll leave Rose to be examined?" Suzanne prompted.

"No. He stays - thank you." I replied politely but firmly.

"As you wish. The kitchen is on the ground floor. Take the lift, and it's to your right when you're ready," Suzanne explained, leaving the room shutting the double doors behind her.

Peeling off my filthy top I showed my ribs, the doctor gently palpating up and down my ribcage. Dimitri was asking her questions about the fractures and what ongoing care would be required. In the end, she determined careful management for a week or so would be sufficient. Taking her to one side, Dimitri continued his questions. Finally, she returned to me, and after ascertaining Dimitri knew how to strap my ribs once I'd bathed she shook my hand, telling me to get in touch if my symptoms changed. Dimitri showed her out through the suite's double doors, locking them behind her. Alone, at last, he took me tenderly in his arms.

"What do you need, Roza?"

Without hesitation, I replied, "I want a hot bath, some food and then sleep." Even though I was no longer crying, and had finally stopped shivering, I was cold and felt dirty.

Scooping me into his arms again, Dimitri carried me into the bathroom – setting me down beside the bath. True to her word, Suzanne had filled the oversized tub. Dipping my hand in, it was perfect – warm and fragrant and so inviting. Shedding my jeans I tried to reach around to unfasten my bra, but the pain in my ribs was making it difficult.

"Let me," Dimitri offered, coming around behind me and undoing the clasp. Standing naked beside the tub, I realized I was too weak to climb in. "Hang on, I'll help you in," Dimitri said, picking me up again.

Lowering me into the bath, the warm water on my bruised and sensitive skin was soothing. Stretching out, I floated for a moment. The bath was huge – it could easily accommodate three or four people. Looking at Dimitri seated on the step, I knew I wanted him with me.

"Dimitri? Bathe with me? Please?"

He didn't hesitate. Standing up and shedding his clothes, stepping into the bath behind me, he gently pulled my back to his front.

Grabbing a washcloth, he started slowly soaping me, starting with my sides, then my arms and front. On any other occasion, it might be sensual, but today it was just gentle and loving. Unbraiding my hair, Dimitri moved to one side, directing me to stretch out and let the water soak through my locks. Pulling me back to him, he poured some jasmine scented shampoo into my hair, massaging it through before rinsing it thoroughly. Rolling over, my front to his, I rested on his chest, rubbing his shoulders and upper arms through the warm water.

"It's been such a huge day," I mumbled, thinking that it was less than twenty-four hours since I'd crossed the ford at the reserve to find my man waiting. "I'm so sorry you had to go through all this for me."

"You're my everything," he said, as though this explained it all, repeating the words I'd said to Alberta.

"So how do you know Makar?" I asked, recalling the tension between the two earlier.

Gently rubbing a warm washcloth over my back, Dimitri sighed.

"Nikita Makar and I were in the same year but different houses at St. Basil's. He was a good student, but very competitive. And arrogant. At St. Basil's, the graduating assessments are done on an elimination basis by house. Nikita was the top combatant in his house, as I was mine. You need to understand; it is a real honor to be a finalist in the last few fights. Many people come to watch, and there's betting on the result. He won his semi-final, and I won mine, so we were the final participants in the combat assessment. He's never forgiven me for beating him."

"But that made him the second best of your year. That's still really good?" I said, not following.

"Yes. But his pride was wounded. Oh, and I think he lost a lot of money betting on himself," he added.

Lying against Dimitri in the warm water, my stomach gurgled loudly.

"That's the second time today I've been late to feed my lady," Dimitri teased. "Are you ready to eat?"

"Yes, but I think I'm too tired to move," I confessed.

Chuckling Dimitri stepped out of the bath, drying himself on one of the soft towels hanging from the heated rail. Helping me out, he wrapped me in an enormous cotton heated robe before dressing himself in his Guardian uniform. Sitting me down on a seat in the bathroom, he picked up a hairbrush from the washstand.

"How do you want it?" he asked, slowly brushing out my wet hair.

"Can you put it up or braid it?"

"Sure can," he smiled, combing my hair into three sections before deftly French braiding my hair.

Seeing my surprise in the reflection of the mirror he said, "Remember I have three sisters, Novice Hathaway! Now let's get some dinner."

Leading me through the bedroom and unlocking the doors, I was surprised to see two Guardians stationed, one on each side of the entry to my room. Obviously, Abe was taking my security _very_ seriously. Ignoring them, Dimitri held my arm, helping me to the elevator. Once inside he pressed 'G' and we were whisked down to the ground floor. The doors opened to a delicious smell. Heading towards the right, we passed through a large meals area where approximately fifteen Guardians were seated at wide wooden tables and benches eating. Walking past them self-consciously, clad in the bathrobe, Dimitri steered me through to an enormous kitchen where Suzanne was presiding.

"Rose, Guardian Belikov. I thought you might be more comfortable eating at the counter?" she suggested, gesturing to a couple of places already set to one side of the kitchen. Nodding gratefully, with Dimitri's help I climbed up onto a stool, him sitting beside me.

"What would you like to eat, dear?" Suzanne asked kindly. "I have pumpkin soup with corn rolls, beef and vegetable stew, mashed potato, black bread and roast pork with vegetables. If none of that appeals, let me know what you fancy and I'll cook it for you."

"Um, that all sounds amazing," I assured her. "Can I have some soup and rolls to start with?"

"Of course dear," Suzanne replied. "Guardian Belikov? What would you like?"

"Dimitri, please. And soup and rolls sound great, thank you, Suzanne."

The food materialized in front of us, and it was delicious. The soup was warm, but not so hot as to burn my hungry mouth. Quickly finishing off a bowl, I used a corn roll to mop up the last of the liquid. Dimitri had disposed of his just as quickly.

"More soup? Or maybe some stew?" Suzanne asked us.

"Stew on mashed potato, please," I replied.

"Make that two, thanks," added Dimitri.

The stew was just as good as the soup. Thick with large hunks of tender beef plus carrot, celery, tomato, zucchini, peas and herbs in a rich gravy, the mashed potato was the perfect accompaniment, fluffy and buttery.

Moaning with pleasure as I disposed of mouthful after mouthful, I turned to Suzanne.

"You're an amazing cook Suzanne! This tastes so good!"

"Oh thank you, dear," she said, clearly pleased. "I'm glad you're enjoying it. It can be hard cooking to please so many," she replied, her hand motioning towards the large meals area next door.

"Try this bread, Roza," Dimitri said, passing me a heavily buttered slice from a dark-colored loaf, also taking one for himself. "It's called black bread. We make it back home."

Biting into the bread, it wasn't what I expected. Rye, there was also the taste of caraway seeds, the butter adding a delicious creamy moistness. Beside me, Dimitri was sitting with his eyes closed, chewing happily. He looked completely blissed out.

"Awww that's just like home," he mumbled with a grin.

Now I was full, all I could think about was sleep. Yawning and rubbing my eyes, I was about to suggest retiring when Nikita appeared beside us.

"I overheard Novice Hathaway's request to Suzanne earlier, but I'm afraid I can't allow you to sleep in her room," he announced brusquely, addressing Dimitri. "I've thought about it, and I am sure Mr. Mazur would not be comfortable with it."

Looking at Dimitri, and then Suzanne, I slowly stood up.

"Right. Then I'll grab my clothes, and we'll be going," I said. Dimitri nodded, also getting up.

Makar looked alarmed.

"Going? Going where?"

"I'm not sure. Maybe into the city?" I asked looking at Dimitri. He shrugged noncommittally.

Stressing now, Nikita looked back and forth between us.

"Mr. Mazur won't like that. He's arriving tomorrow afternoon. He's flying in especially."

"It will be a real pity for me to miss him. However, I feel I've made my position clear. Guardian Belikov will not be leaving my side at any time. If that can't happen here, then it will have to happen somewhere else."

Suzanne was watching the exchange between Nikita and me with a small smile on her face.

"Guardian Makar?" she said addressing Nikita. "While I appreciate your interest in the sleeping arrangements of the house, I'm afraid as housekeeper those responsibilities ultimately fall to me. Mr. Mazur was _very_ clear that Novice Hathaway's every wish was to be catered for during her stay. If she wishes to have her Guardian sleep in her suite, given all she has been through today, I see no reason why this can't take place."

Turning to Dimitri and me, clearly dismissing Nikita although he was still standing beside us listening, she added "I've had a bed made up for you in Novice Hathaway's suite, Guardian Belikov. If you've both eaten sufficient, perhaps you'd like to retire?"

Shooting Suzanne a grateful look I nodded, following her back to the lift and up to the third floor.

"Rose? There's a selection of casual clothing and sleepwear laid out for you in the walk in closet. It's not a lot, but it was the best I could do at night with an hour's notice," she apologized. "Dimitri? Your bed is over there," she pointed to the longer of the two sofas where a blanket and a pillow had been laid out. "There's some sleepwear for you, too. If you'd like to change and give me your uniform, I'll have it laundered overnight."

Picking up a shirt and some boxers, Dimitri walked to the bathroom, closing the door to get changed. I walked to the closet and chose a pair of pajamas. Soft cotton knit pants in a pretty plum color and a matching white tank top with plum colored Japanese blossoms printed on it. Closing the door, I quickly changed, too.

Emerging at the same time as Dimitri, he handed Suzanne his uniform and the clothing I'd discarded prior to taking my bath earlier.

"Thank you so much for your kindness," he said. "It's appreciated."

"My pleasure," she replied with a smile. "I hope you both have a restful sleep. Guardian Makar has scheduled guards at your door, so you won't be disturbed. Please sleep as late as you like. You can come down to the kitchen when you're ready for breakfast, or call if you'd prefer breakfast delivered to your room," she continued, gesturing to a phone on one bedside table.

Looking at the bed, I noticed the decorative pillows had been removed, the lamps on the side tables lit, and both sides of the bed turned down to reveal snowy white crisp linen. It looked unbelievably inviting.

"Thank you, Suzanne," I said, suddenly so weary I could barely stand. Walking into the bathroom to quickly brush my teeth, Dimitri showed her to the doors, closing and locking them behind her. Joining me in the bathroom, he stood beside me at the twin marble and chrome washstand, brushing his teeth. Rinsing my mouth, I returned to the bed. Gesturing him over, I climbed in, resting against the soft pillows. Standing beside me, Dimitri's eyes looked more tired than I'd ever seen them. He asked softly, "Where would you like me to sleep, Roza?"

"Take your shirt off, and sleep next to me," I answered without hesitation.

Wordlessly, Dimitri switched off my bedside lamp and walked around to the other side of the bed. Taking his TShirt off, leaving him in chequered blue cotton boxers, he climbed into bed beside me. Rolling onto my uninjured left side, I pulled him close, resting my head against his chest. He draped an arm around my waist, avoiding my tender ribs and gently rubbing my back.

"What a day," I murmured, already half asleep. "Thank you for everything, Comrade. I love you."

"I love you too, Roza," he replied, kissing me softly. "Now sleep."


	14. Ch 13 - Showtime

I could feel the sunlight through my eyelids – I just wasn't ready to open my eyes yet! Stretching out in bed, I could feel Dimitri's heat beside me. Deciding he was worth opening my eyes for, I did just that and gazed at him. He was still asleep, lying on his back, the covers kicked off. One hand was above his head, the other resting on his thigh. His long dark lashes were resting on his cheeks, his lips soft and relaxed, he was looking happy. Watching his gorgeous chest rise and fall with his breathing, I leaned forward to plant a soft kiss on his lips. Smiling and reaching his arm across to cuddle me, he opened his eyes looking straight into mine.

"Good morning, beautiful," he whispered, leaning in to kiss me. "How are you feeling?"

"Not too bad," I replied, gently probing my ribs with my fingers. "Sore," I admitted. "How about you? Did you sleep well?"

"Very well. I think it was the company," he said tenderly.

Lying blissfully together, we cuddled until I had to get up to use the bathroom. Relieving myself, I walked back into the suite, standing in front of the floor to ceiling windows looking out over the ocean. After using the bathroom himself, Dimitri came to stand behind me, wrapping his arms around me from behind.

"This is beautiful!" I exclaimed looking out to the watery horizon. "I've never been anywhere like this."

"Let's get you some painkillers, then you can have your breakfast," Dimitri ordered sweetly. Walking back to the bathroom, he picked up a packet of tablets the doctor had left for me the night before.

"Can you get my pill, too? It's in the side flap of the backpack. I take it in the mornings."

Dimitri came out with the tablets, wordlessly handing me a glass of water, two pain relief tablets, and my contraceptive pill pack. Downing my pills, I turned to him asking "So do you want to brave the kitchen downstairs or shall we do breakfast up here?"

"Whatever you wish," he said woodenly, his eyes not meeting mine.

"Well, if we're going to go downstairs, I think you might need some clothes," I teased, indicating his barely clad state.

Without a word, Dimitri walked to the doors, unbolting them. Opening one, he spoke to one of the Guardians on duty outside the entrance who nodded and disappeared down a corridor across the hallway. "My uniform will be here shortly," Dimitri said stiffly.

A few moments later, there was a knock at the door and Nikita walked in, carrying Dimitri's laundered neatly folded uniform. I saw him take in Dimitri's Godlike body and state of almost undress. His eyes quickly flicked to the bed, which was clearly rumpled on both sides, Dimitri's TShirt on the floor beside it, then the neatly folded blanket and pillow both untouched on the sofa. He put the clothes down on a side table, excusing himself before closing the suite's doors behind him.

Discreet, Belikov. Really discreet!

Taking his uniform to the bathroom, Dimitri closed the door to change. A few minutes later he emerged, his hair neatly tied back and he'd also shaved. He looked delicious. And he still wouldn't look at me.

"Dimitri? What's wrong?" I asked apprehensively. "Did I do something?"

"Not at all. I'm just wondering how long you've been taking the pill?" he answered, trying to be casual and failing abysmally. "We're both Dhampir, so I know it's not because of me. Is there someone else? A Moroi?"

Looking at his deeply hurt expression, my heart lurched.

"No! It's not like that. Honestly Comrade!" I blurted out. _"All_ the Novice girls go on the pill the two years before they graduate."

"What, just in case they accidentally have sex with a Moroi?!" Dimitri hissed, clearly very upset.

"No! It's so we can control our bleeding!"

"Your bleeding?"

"Yes Guardian 'I have three sisters,'" I explained, trying to keep myself patient. "With the contraceptive pill, there are 'sugar' pills in the pack each month. When you take those, you bleed. If you skip those pills, taking the active pills instead, then you can delay your period. All Novice women go on the pill at the start of their junior year. Dr. Olendzki organizes it."

"Oh," said Dimitri, clearly hearing an explanation he hadn't been expecting.

"It's a lot more convenient. It means I can make sure I'm not having my period during field trips and things like that," I finished explaining.

"I see," said Dimitri looking sheepish. "I hadn't thought of that."

"Of course it would also be handy if I _accidentally_ had sex with a Moroi," I teased, grabbing him by his hips and pulling him to me, leaning up to kiss him.

Kissing me back, he growled mulishly "That's not going to happen."

"No, it won't," I soothed, kissing him again. "Comrade, there's only one man for me, and it's you. Now help me strap these ribs and choose some clothes, and we'll head down for breakfast."

Fifteen minutes later we were walking through the meals area to the kitchen. It was deserted, but given it was a quarter to eleven that wasn't surprising. Suzanne was in the kitchen, chopping vegetables and stirring something on the industrial cooker.

"Good morning Rose, Dimitri," she said pleasantly. "I've got cereal, pastries, fruit, yogurt and toast if you want something light, or I can do a cooked breakfast with eggs, bacon, hash browns, mushrooms, spinach, grilled tomatoes and toast if you're after something a bit more substantial?"

"A cooked breakfast sounds amazing if it's not too much bother?"

"No bother at all," she smiled. "Dimitri, would you like one, too?"

"Yes please," he said, walking over to the coffee station in the corner and pouring himself a mug. I was discovering that Dimitri before his morning coffee could be a little unreasonable. The pill discussion being a case in point!

"Did you sleep well?" she continued.

"It was like sleeping on a cloud!" I assured her. "I'm not sure I'll ever be able to return to a dormitory mattress having slept in a bed like that! So what's the plan for the day?" I asked. "I understand my father's expected sometime this afternoon?"

"Yes, that's right, Mr. Mazur is expected around 3 pm. He'd like to meet with you and Dimitri shortly after he arrives."

"Ok," I said, suddenly nervous. "Suzanne? What's he like?"

Pausing to think, and flip the bacon sizzling in the frypan, she answered, "He's a fair and generous employer. I've never had a moment's trouble with him. He's very clear about his wants, although he does get cranky if he's hungry," she confided with a smile.

"Guess that's where you get it from," Dimitri joked. "So what would you like to do until then, Rose?"

"I'm not sure? Any suggestions?" I asked Suzanne.

"Well, there's an undercover pool, sauna, and spa you might like to use? I can have one of the Guardians go and buy you a swimsuit. Otherwise, Mr. Mazur has a fine library on the second floor, and there's a home cinema there, too. You could watch a movie there, or you might like to watch one in your room?"

"That sounds good," I said, the conversation suddenly forgotten as she placed a steaming hot breakfast in front of each of us. Digging in, I managed to finish it all.

"If I'm not training I'm going to have to cut down on my portions," I said regretfully.

"Maybe you can swim instead?" Dimitri suggested helpfully.

Wiping my mouth with my napkin, I was keen to have a look around.

"Um, Suzanne? I might go check out the pool, cinema, and library. Is there anywhere I shouldn't go?"

"The basement has the Guardian sleeping quarters, gym and car park. As well as the kitchen and meals area, this floor has formal rooms at the front, but it does have the pool wing at the back. The second floor has most of the living areas. As well as the library and cinema, there's a games room and a bar. The third floor has guest bedrooms. You're the only ones staying at present. The fourth floor is your father's. It's locked when he's not in residence. You wander anywhere you like, dear."

"Come on, Comrade, let's look around," I said to Dimitri.

Wandering around the house was an eye-opening experience. We started on the ground floor, checking out the formal spaces. They were beautifully decorated, but intimidating in their scale and stylish opulence. Rather than the ornate Eastern décor I'd imagined Abe might favor, these rooms were all clean lines and soft linen textures. There was a formal sitting room, a billiards room, a dining room set for twenty as well as a meeting room of a similar size. To one side at the back was the pool wing. While it was under the roofline, huge windows could be opened up, letting the breeze through on three sides. The far end was set as an 'infinity' edge, so you could sit in the pool and look out over the ocean. If we were going to be here for more than twenty-four hours, I was so getting a swimsuit and doing just that!

Heading up to the next floor, it was as Suzanne had described. The home cinema seated twenty in ten double couches tiered in front of a large curtained screen. The games room had a range of pinball and electronic games machines. In the middle of the house, at the back, directly under my room as well as I could figure was the largest private library I had ever seen. The rear and side walls were stocked with hundreds of tomes, comfortable couches and armchairs placed facing out to the magnificent view. I could see Dimitri looking around in awe at the space as well as the range of titles available.

Continuing to the third floor, we checked out the eight other guest bedrooms. As anticipated, mine was the largest and best positioned to enjoy the view. It was hard to fathom wealth at this extreme. I mean Lissa's family had been wealthy, but it was totally eclipsed by this. Thinking of Lissa, I thought I might check in to see if she was awake. At midday human time she would normally be asleep, but with the Strigoi attack the chances are the campus would be in an uproar and she might still be awake.

Sitting down on the couch, Dimitri sat beside me.

"Why don't you find a movie for us to watch? I'm just going to check whether Lissa is awake and see if I can find out any more about what happened at the campsite," I said, my voice strained.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"I need to know. Wondering is worse," I replied grimly.

Closing my eyes, I slipped into Lissa's head. Sure enough, she was awake, and as luck would have it, she was talking with Eddie.

"So do they have any idea? Any at all?"

"If they do they're not telling me," Eddie answered. "No one is saying anything. All the Novices have been recalled, and classes cancelled for the rest of the week. Mark's funeral is tomorrow and the one for Guardian Boraj the day after."

"I still can't believe it happened. I just hope Rose is ok. I'm really worried about her."

"She'll be fine with Belikov. He'll take care of her."

Having heard enough, I slipped back out.

"Novice Mark and Guardian Boraj," I said, staring up at Dimitri.

Sitting beside me, he pulled me into an embrace. "I'm sorry Roza," he said quietly. "They were both good men."

We were sitting together, Dimitri's arms wrapped around me, my head leaning on his chest as he stroked my hair when there was a knock at the open bedroom door and Nikita walked in. If his eyes had bulged this morning, they nearly fell out of his head spotting us together now.

"Excuse me, Novice Hathaway? Belikov? Suzanne asked me to let you know that if you're hungry, lunch will be ready in fifteen minutes."

"Thank you, Guardian Makar. We'll be down in a bit," I replied wearily.

Waiting until he'd left, I turned to Dimitri taking a big breath.

"I think we should tell my Dad we're lovers." Pausing to watch a speechless Dimitri, I continued. "Nikita is not a moron; he's figured it out. And he doesn't like you, so that's a dangerous combination. Suzanne made _both_ sides of the bed up last night, so I'm pretty sure she has an idea, and I didn't help matters freaking out yesterday and refusing to leave your side. He's going to find out, so I think it's better coming from us first."

"Are you _joking?"_ Dimitri spluttered. "You're seventeen! It's against the law in California! Your father could have me arrested _or worse!"  
_

"It's only illegal for humans," I pointed out. "The age of consent is sixteen for Moroi and Dhampir."

"Still! I'm your mentor, Roza. All he has to do is tell St. Vladimir's and I'll never work as a Guardian again. You probably wouldn't graduate, and you'd never get to guard Lissa. You don't know him, he trades in secrets!"

"You don't know him either. But I'm not sure we can hide this. If he is going to know, we need to be the ones telling him. It's only going to be worse if he finds out from someone else."

Sitting together, I could see Dimitri working it through in his head.

"You're right," Dimitri conceded. "We don't really have a choice. It makes me nervous, and I'm genuinely concerned he might not take it well." Standing up and holding his hand out to me he pulled me up from the couch, "But I love you, Roza. I could have lost you yesterday. Life's too short. Let's tell your family about us."

In the kitchen we sat at the countertop, chatting with Suzanne as we ate our lunch. I was getting more and more apprehensive as the time went on. Suggesting a movie might calm me, after lunch Dimitri and I returned to my room to watch a mindless comedy on the flat screen. It was quite funny, but not enough of a diversion to distract me from what was about to happen. I kept listening for a car or household movements to suggest my father had arrived, but there was nothing. At 3.30 pm exactly, Nikita again appeared at my bedroom door.

"Novice Hathaway? Mr. Mazur will see you and Belikov now," he said with what appeared to be the smallest smirk. Suddenly I could fully understand Dimitri's dislike of him. Dimitri was too well controlled to do anything about it. I, however, was sorely tempted to smack the look off his face myself.

"Come on, Comrade," I said, standing up nervously. "It's showtime!"


	15. Ch 14 - The Cat with the Cream

Following Nikita to the lift, Dimitri a few steps behind, I was honestly petrified. At the time, calling my father had seemed the best solution to the problem of hiding me from Strigoi. If you asked me, now, I might have chosen to risk the Strigoi instead!

Observing Dimitri in the lift, he had his impassive Guardian face on, giving nothing away. I knew he was anxious, but there was no outward hint of it. In his pressed uniform, bright polished combat boots and hair neatly tied back, he looked the picture of a professional Guardian. He also looked sexy as hell! I'm so glad he was here with me. Meeting my father was daunting, but with Dimitri there, I knew it would be ok.

Stepping out on the fourth floor, Nikita led us across to a double set of doors. Knocking and opening one door he announced us.

"Novice Hathaway and Guardian Belikov."

Walking into a surprisingly small sitting room, I saw a dark haired, dark eyed man stand from a sofa, nervously brushing his hands on his pants. He held one out to me, holding mine lightly and looking at me in wonder.

"Rose."

"Yes," I said, regarding him too. At around five foot eleven he was tall, but not for a Moroi. With a golden hue to his skin, and glossy dark hair, it was clear where my looks had come from. He was dressed in a white linen long sleeved shirt and a pair of tan pants with brown slip-on loafers. From the limited information Mom had given me, I knew him to be around forty years old.

Suddenly remembering my manners, I motioned to Dimitri who was standing at ease, although to my knowing eye looking anything but.

"This is Guardian Dimitri Belikov."

Turning to Dimitri with a smile, Abe dropped my hand to shake his.

"Guardian Belikov, I believe Janine and I owe you a huge debt. Please accept my heartfelt thanks." Dimitri was saved the necessity of replying by the arrival of Suzanne.

"Welcome home, Mr. Mazur. You must be tired after your travels. I have coffee and some of those pecan danishes you like," she said, carrying a tray with a coffee pot, some plates, a platter with pastries and some small coffee cups. Remembering Suzanne's earlier comment about Abe being cranky when he was hungry, I was grateful for her thoughtfulness, so I shot her a smile. Returning my smile with an encouraging look, she left the room, pointedly closing the doors behind her.

"Ahh, Turkish coffee! Have you tried it, Rose?" Abe asked.

"No. I've heard it's very strong?"

"Yes. It's an acquired taste, I suppose. Would you like to try a cup?"

While I didn't usually drink coffee, I thought it would be nice to make an effort.

"Sure."

"And you, Guardian Belikov?"

"Dimitri. Yes – thank you."

Sitting to pour the coffee Abe looked up."Please sit down, sit down," he said. Seating myself at the other end of the sofa from Abe, I saw Dimitri awkwardly lower himself to an adjacent couch. He looked all legs and uniform. I could tell he was uncomfortable as hell.

Handing him a coffee, Abe commented, "So Dimitri, you're Rose's teacher at St. Vladimir's?"

"More of a mentor, Mr. Mazur. She was behind in her studies after leaving school with Princess Dragomir. She had extra academic classes with her teachers to catch up when she returned, and I was asked to train her in combat skills."

"Ahh, I see. So you must spend a lot of time together?" he asked, eyeing Dimitri speculatively.

Oh, he _so_ knows, I realized.

"Yes, we train twice a a day on weekdays as well as Saturdays," Dimitri replied uncomfortably, obviously having reached the same conclusion I had.

Taking a gulp of Turkish coffee, I started coughing madly.

"Oh my God, that's strong!" I gasped.

Abe laughed, standing to get me a glass of water.

"Oh, Roza!" Dimitri laughed, exasperated. "He told you it was strong!"

Sipping water, my eyes running, I grumbled petulantly, "Yeah yeah, Comrade." Closing my eyes, then opening them resolutely, I continued. "While Dimitri was originally my mentor, things have moved on since then. We're together, now. The school wouldn't approve, so we're keeping it private until I turn eighteen and graduate."

"I see," said Abe, lifting one eyebrow. He looked surprised. Not by the news, but rather that I'd confided in him. "Well it makes sense to keep that under wraps until you graduate," he acknowledged. "Is that why the two of you were deep in the woods alone together?" he inquired with an amused look on his face, putting two and two together faster than I'd anticipated.

"Not exactly. It was a field trip. All the senior Novices do it as part of our graduating assessments. We're allocated in small groups or one-on-one with a Guardian in mock survival situations. This year there were four scenarios, and we were rotating between them. Before I was allocated to Dimitri, I was in a group with two other Novices and three Guardians, one being Mom, up in Canada. That's when she told me about you and said you wanted to meet. Then I was moved to Nevada for a one-on-one with another Guardian. I had to transport him forty-five or so miles across the desert, but he's an asshole, so I hitched us a ride arriving at camp a day earlier than expected. Dimitri and I were meant to be camping in the Yosemite State Forest living off the land for four days, but we were ambushed when we checked into camp. There was five Strigoi waiting for us," I said, my voice quivering. "They'd killed a Guardian and a Novice before we arrived."

Seeing me getting upset, Dimitri reached across to hold my hand, rubbing it gently and stepping in to continue telling Abe what had happened.

"The leader, an ancient called Igor, told us the group had been sent to kill Rose in retribution for her killing the Strigoi Isaiah a few months back. The most concerning thing is that they knew where Rose was, and that she was checking into camp at least twenty-four hours earlier than originally scheduled. The only way they could know that was if our Guardian communications had been compromised at the highest levels. Had Guardian Petrov and her assigned Novices not arrived back at camp a few minutes after we arrived, we might not have made it out alive. Isaiah had been working in concert with humans, too, so we're not entirely sure what we're up against and how great the threat to Rose is."

"Alberta Petrov's head of the guard at St. Vladimir's," I explained. "She'd suspected there was more than friendship between Dimitri and I. When we told her we're in love, she asked Dimitri to take me away and keep me safe somewhere unexpected until they figured out how the Strigoi were getting their information and how extreme the threat is."

Sitting beside me his eyes bright, tenting his fingers while he listened, Abe's face didn't give much away.

"So what's the plan, now?"

"I'm not really sure," I confessed. "We'd thought maybe Russia? Dimitri is from there, so it would be easier for him to hide me."

"Well that's certainly an option," Abe conceded. "But what about staying here? The house is plenty large enough for you to stay. I've bolstered security, so there are over forty Guardians here to protect you, even if anyone did discover you were here. I can make my own inquiries about what the Strigoi have planned, and it would give us time to get to know each other."

Looking at Dimitri I lifted my eyebrows questioningly at him. He said nothing, shrugging in reply. Seeing my gesture, Abe added, "You too, of course, Dimitri. It could be like a holiday for you both. I don't expect you would have had a lot of alone time together at the school. Here you wouldn't be student and mentor, just a young lady and her boyfriend staying at her father's house."

And that sealed the deal. Safety, luxury, and Dimitri was too good an opportunity to pass up. And I was interested in knowing more about Abe, too.

"That sounds really good, at least for a little while. Thank you."

"Great!" Abe said, with a big smile. He looked like a cat who had eaten the cream, and I realized this had been his objective from the start. "I have spoken with Janine, and she is understandably extremely worried. I didn't tell her you've been in touch, or that you're here, but I'm sending my plane for her tomorrow so we can discuss the situation. If you're happy for her to know you're under my protection and staying here, perhaps the four of us could have a family lunch?"

Looking at Dimitri I saw a peculiar expression cross his face.

"Um that would be nice, thanks," I said. "But Mom doesn't know about Dimitri and me, yet."

"Well," said Abe, lifting a pastry to his mouth, "that will be a fun conversation, then!" Chewing his danish he added, "I love it when I have one up on Janine!"

We chatted for the next hour. Abe was doing his best to be agreeable and find topics that both Dimitri and I could speak about to put us at our ease. It wasn't the most comfortable conversation, but we were all trying, and we managed to avoid any other awkward topics. At 4.30 pm, Suzanne knocked on the door. Abe had obviously been expecting her.

"Has everything been taken care of?" he asked without preamble.

"Yes, Mr. Mazur," she said, passing him an envelope.

Turning, he handed it to me.

"I know you both had to leave almost everything behind. I've arranged for you to have your own credit card, Rose. Suzanne has brought a laptop to your room. Please use it to online order whatever you and Dimitri need. Items can either be delivered here, or a Guardian can be sent to collect them."

I looked at him dumbfounded for a moment. "Thank you, Abe, but I'm not sure we can accept," I started.

"Rubbish!" he interrupted. "You're my daughter, Rose, and I'm a very wealthy man. While you're here, I want you both to enjoy every comfort. I've waited a long time to be able to spoil you, please do your old man this one favor and go spend a huge amount of my money on yourselves," he joked.

Overcome with gratitude, I reached out and hugged him. I'm honestly not sure which of us was more surprised. He hugged me back, and when we pulled away we were both smiling.

"Thanks," I said, not knowing what else to say.

"Not a problem, honey," he said, still smiling. "Now why don't you go with Suzanne and work out what you'll need? I just have a couple of more things to sort out with Dimitri."

Turning to look at my lover I could see a flicker cross his face before he pulled his impassive Guardian façade firmly back into place. Abe must have sensed my apprehension, because he clarified, "Don't worry, nothing too serious! I'll send him down in a moment. I'll be introducing the two of you to the full staff tonight, so please order something suitable for you both." Turning his attention to Suzanne, he added kindly "Please help Rose with her selections, and make sure absolutely no expense is spared."


	16. Ch 15 - Shadow-Kissed

As the door clicked shut behind Suzanne and Rose, I turned my attention to Abe. The moment Rose left the room his body language changed, becoming much more serious. Predatory almost.

"So Dimitri, we need to have a discussion," he started, sitting back on the couch looking directly at me, tenting his fingers again. "Man to man. While I've not been in contact with Rose until now, please don't mistake that for disinterest or a lack of caring. I've been following Rose's progress from afar for a _long_ time now. You need to understand I'm very invested in my daughter's wellbeing and happiness."

Pausing to regard me he continued, "I want you to know that I intend to protect Rose. I won't allow Strigoi to touch her, and I won't tolerate her being messed around or her heart broken. You know I'm a man of significant means. _Nothing_ would give me greater pleasure than expending those resources punishing anyone who hurt her." The menace in his voice was unmistakable.

Gauging Abe for a moment, I considered my words carefully before I spoke them.

"I'm glad to hear you say that. I feel exactly the same way. Your daughter is extremely precious to me. I've already killed for her, and to protect her I've willingly put myself in situations where I could have died. I won't accept anyone hurting her, treating her poorly or manipulating her." While I didn't say it, the implication was clear - even her father.

Abe looked impressed. Whatever he thought I'd been about to say, that clearly wasn't it.

"It's good we're in agreement, then. To use an old-fashioned expression, may I ask your intentions?"

"I intend to ask for her hand," I said without hesitation. "Not now, she's too young, and she needs to experience the world more first. I don't want to tie her down or hold her back. But when the time comes, I aim to make her my bride," I told him formally.

"You love her." It was a statement, not a question.

"I do."

"And you believe she loves you, too?"

"Yes."

"Then I wish you both every success. Finding real love is an unusual thing. The older I get, the more precious I realize it is," he said with a sigh. Absentmindedly pouring himself another cup of coffee, he refilled my cup.

"I also wanted to speak with you about Rose being shadow-kissed."

My surprise must have been evident.

"I should explain. I have been keeping tabs on Rose since I found out about her when she was four years old. Although she's been unaware of me, I've never forsaken her. Since I was informed about her being shadow-kissed, I've had historians and researchers looking into what it means for her, and to be frank some of it is disturbing. Has she shown any signs of extreme anger or mania?"

Looking at my hands bleakly, I quickly outlined the symptoms and effects Rose had experienced so far. Abe nodded, looking concerned but unsurprised.

"We'll both need to do what we can to help her then," he said. "And of course you'll need to be careful to use protection."

"Protection?"

"When you're intimate," he said, looking a little uncomfortable.

"I'm not following you?"

Abe looked up suddenly, alarm evident in his eyes.

"Dimitri – when a Dhampir woman is brought back to life using spirit magic, it heals her completely. A shadow-kissed Dhampir woman is capable of falling pregnant with a human, Dhampir or Moroi man. This is obviously news to you?" he asked.

Looking at Abe, a string of Russian obscenities were pouring out of my mouth before I could stop them. Running my fingers through my hair, I remembered that Rose was on the pill.

"Yes. I had no idea that was possible, and I'm certain Rose doesn't either. Thank God she's on the pill!"

"On the pill? Why is she on the pill if she didn't know you could get her pregnant? Unless there's someone else?" he finished, coming to the same erroneous conclusion I had just hours before.

"All female Novices go on the pill in their junior year," I explained distractedly. "It allows them to control their periods around the rigorous combat testing."

"Makes sense," Abe muttered. Looks like he'd been as clued up on those sorts of things as I had been!

As I processed this new information, the most significant revelation came to me.

"So Rose and I could have our own child together?" I asked, smiling joyously. Seeing Abe's concerned look, I added, "Not _now_. When she's older, and we're married, I mean."

"Yes. There's not a lot of information about the shadow-kissed, but it seems pretty certain that Rose could bear the child of another Dhampir."

"Rose needs to know this," I said still in wonder. "Would you like me to tell her?"

"Yes. I think it's a discussion the two of you should have, and sooner rather than later."

"I'd need to reveal that you've been keeping track of her over the years. Is that ok?"

"That's fine. Maybe it will help us if she knows that? To know that I've always cared, I mean?" he said, suddenly seeming a lot less sure of himself. Sipping his coffee, he abruptly changed topics again. "The final thing I wanted to speak to you about is your status as Rose's mentor."

I stiffened waiting for him to continue.

"You were right to conceal the nature of your relationship with Rose at the academy. Had you been discovered as lovers, your future and hers would have been ruined. Can Alberta be trusted to keep your secret?"

"Yes, I'm sure of it. Rose has had a difficult relationship with her mother over the years. In many ways, Alberta stepped in to fill the gap. She's like a second mother to her."

"Good. In the meantime, I suggest you send an email to the school informing them you intend to take an indefinite leave of absence as a Guardian. They'll assume it's because you're helping Rose hide from Strigoi, and you will be, but should your relationship become known, there can be no objection to a romance having developed between you and Rose while you are a civilian guest in my home."

"But what will I do if I'm not a Guardian?" I asked, genuinely perplexed.

"You'll still be a Guardian," Abe said. "Just not currently employed at St. Vladimir's or deployed elsewhere. If you're interested, I could employ you as a consultant to work with some of my Guardians? I know you were the top student in your year at St. Basil's, and that since then you've earned a reputation as one of the world's most formidable Guardians. It would be an honor to have you stay in my home and work with my team," he continued. "It's concerned me that some of them have become complacent and are at risk of losing their skills."

Considering the issue, I had to admit it solved a lot of problems. I wasn't prepared to stay indefinitely as a guest enjoying Abe's largesse. I couldn't risk my relationship with Rose being exposed while she was still officially enrolled at St. Vladimir's. I needed to be here so I could be with Rose, but I still had my family back home relying on help from my paycheck. And if I was honest, a lot of my self-worth was invested in being a Guardian. I wouldn't feel like a man if I weren't working for my living. Holding out my hand to Abe I said, "That sounds like an offer too good to refuse."

Taking my hand, Abe shook it. As he did so, I could mentally hear my Babushka saying an old Russian proverb 'Warm a frozen snake and it will be the first to bite you.'


	17. Ch 16 - Going Downtown

"You know I think you should also get the red," Suzanne said, pointing to a few tiny scraps of lace and ribbon on the screen with a not so tiny price tag.

"I've already bought six or seven sets, I really don't need another," I half-heartedly objected.

"Nonsense! Imagine your young Guardian's face when he sees you wearing _that,_ " she said gleefully, leaning across me to click the 'add to cart' button, but also discreetly letting me know she knew about Dimitri and me.

We'd spent the last hour chatting while online ordering makeup, workout and casual clothes, dressy items, two coats, a few sweaters, numerous pairs of shoes, swimwear, basic underwear and we were now on to what Suzanne called 'specialty underwear.' I had to admit she had _excellent_ taste. The corsets, nighties and bra and panty sets she was suggesting were all stunning.

Much to Lissa's disgust, I'd never been much of a shopper. But there wasn't much joy in shopping when you didn't have money to spend. I'm making up for it with a vengeance now, I thought wryly, entering the digits from the platinum credit card bearing the name 'Mazur Enterprises' into yet another shopping cart checkout.

Yet again, I was wondering where Dimitri was, and what my father was saying to him, when he appeared in the doorway of our room.

"Everything ok?" I asked, shooting him a worried look.

"Yeah, all good," he said distractedly. "Your Dad offered me a job combat training his Guardians while we're staying here."

"That's great! I mean – we might be staying for a while?"

"Yes. Yes, it is good news. What have you ladies been up to?"

"Nothing you need to concern yourself with just now," Suzanne said with a chuckle, shutting the browser window before he could spot the site we'd been visiting.

"I've got some things picked out for you. I wanted to make sure you liked them before I ordered," I told Dimitri, patting the couch beside me and indicating he should sit. I'd been keener to choose things for him than I had for myself, truth be told. With his height and physique pretty much everything looked good on him, but he rarely bought himself anything new. I knew he sent the bulk of his pay packet home each month to his mother to help with his sisters. So I'd decided to take my father at his word and spend a _huge_ amount of money buying things for Dimitri.

"I can pay for my own things, Roza," he grumbled.

"No, actually you can't. You don't have any cards or ID on you, you left it all with the car," I said smugly, flicking open the tabs I'd looked up earlier. If I had been a reluctant participant on Lissa's numerous shopping missions in the past, it was nothing compared to Dimitri now. "Come on Comrade," I cajoled. "The sooner we do this the sooner it will be over."

Sighing in resignation, he came to sit beside me. Quickly going through the tabs, we bought him workout gear, some combat gear from an online army disposal store, jeans, shirts, sweaters, hoodies, jackets, swimwear, and underwear. He was happy to go with most of my selections. In fact, it wasn't until we got to footwear that he showed any real interest. Flicking through the options on the screen, he spotted a pair of Doc Martens eighteen-hole black boots.

"Do those come in my size?" he asked with uncharacteristic interest. Checking the drop down box, I determined they did.

"I've always wanted a pair like that," he admitted a little sheepishly.

Finishing our online purchases, Suzanne was going to arrange for a couple of Guardians to collect those items that were available for immediate pickup. The rest would arrive in the next few days.

"I need to send an email, can you leave the laptop for a minute?" Dimitri asked Suzanne.

"Certainly. The VPN is on, so it will mask your location. Rose? Perhaps you'd like to send an email to your friend Lissa to let her know you're OK? I imagine she must be very worried?"

"Great idea, thanks, Suzanne!" I said as she left the room, closing the door behind her.

Peering over Dimitri's shoulder, I could see him typing an email to Kirova telling her he was taking a leave of absence and asking her to let Alberta know he and I were somewhere safe.

"Your father's idea," he said, answering my unspoken question. "When we eventually come out as a couple, we can say we fell in love while we were staying here. If I'm not your mentor, it removes a lot of the complications," he explained, pressing send. Pushing the laptop over to me, I opened my online email client.

I couldn't really tell her anything, even though there was so much I wish I could say. In the end, I settled for,

 _Dear_ _Lissa_ _, I can't tell you where I am,  
but I wanted to let you know I am good.  
I know you're worried, but you needn't be.  
I'll be in touch more when I can. In the meantime  
tell Sparky to keep his hands to himself!  
Love Rose_

I figured the comment about Christian would reassure Lissa the email really was from me. Pressing send with a sigh, I closed the lid of the laptop. I missed Lissa. She'd almost certainly be asleep right now, but I made a mental note to check in with her a little later through the bond to see how she was going. Turning to face Dimitri I noticed the thoughtful expression was back on his face.

"So you were with my dad for a long time. What else did you talk about?"

"Well he commenced by threatening me with untold pain if I hurt you," he started with a smile. "He then went on to ask my intentions."

"So what did you tell him?" I asked, curious myself where Dimitri saw our relationship heading.

"I told him I wanted to spend my life with you," he replied as though the answer was obvious, taking my hand and kissing it. "He also had some other information. Information about being shadow-kissed."

Looking at my confused expression, he continued, "Apparently your father has been keeping tabs on you since you were four. When he found out you were shadow-kissed, he engaged researchers to try and figure out what it might mean for you." Swallowing and reaching for my other hand, holding both within his he continued. "He believes that when Lissa healed you, she might also have healed your ability to fall pregnant to a Dhampir."

"Pregnant to a Dhampir?" I repeated incredulously. "Do you mean we could have a baby together?"

He nodded nervously.

"How do you feel about that?" he prompted, trying to keep a hopeful expression from his face.

"Excited! Scared. Confused. Mostly excited!" I squealed, throwing my arms around his neck, knocking him back onto the couch and kissing him thoroughly. I knew he'd always wanted children. Knowing I might one day be able to give them to him was _wonderful_. "How do you feel about it, Comrade?"

"Excited, scared, confused but mostly excited," he repeated back to me, smiling in delight. Holding me gently on top of him, he looked at me tenderly. "Not yet, Roza, but one day I want you pregnant with our child," he whispered.

We lay there, me on top of him encircled within his arms, head resting on his chest cuddling for a long time. Everything was happening so fast; it was restful just to stop and pause for a little while. Hearing Dimitri say he wanted us to be together forever, for us to one day start a family, made me joyous beyond words. The soft smile on his lips showed me he felt the same way.

A knock at the door interrupted us. Suzanne was back, followed by four Guardians carrying a mountain of boxes, bags, and bundles. Telling them to put them in the walk-in-closet, she announced "Dimitri? Pavel is Mr. Mazur's chief Guardian. He travels everywhere with him, so arrived this afternoon. He's just concluded a security briefing with Mr. Mazur, and he'd like to see you to discuss your new role ahead of tonight's address to all staff. You can find him on the fourth floor; his office is three doors to the left from where you met with Mr. Mazur."

Dimitri headed up to see Pavel while Suzanne and I unpacked all the items that the Guardians had collected from our online ordering. Clipping off tags and arranging clothing and shoes into the his and hers sides of the closet, I realized we'd ordered a _lot_ more than I'd imagined.

"All this must have cost a fortune," I gasped. I'd taken my father at his word, but I was worried I might have overstepped the mark.

"Yes," Suzanne said gleefully. "Do know, the more you spend, the happier your father will be. I hope I'm not speaking out of turn, but I've known Mr. Mazur for a long time. I've never heard him as excited as when he rang to ask me to prepare the house for your arrival. He wants everything to be perfect for you."

I looked at her, my eyes a little moist. While I barely knew him, it was touching to be told I meant that much to my father. Reaching over, I started unpacking the lingerie I'd ordered. Nestled in tissue paper, each in its own box, they were heavenly. Suzanne really did have superb taste. Almost finished, I opened the final box.

"I don't think I ordered this, they must have sent it by accident?" I said, eyeing a quite pretty black negligee and matching panties.

"Oh! That one's mine," Suzanne said blushing. "Since the lads were heading to the shops anyway, I thought I'd get them to pick up an order for me."

"Ahha! So is there someone _special_ you've bought that for?" I teased.

Flushing crimson, Suzanne mumbled quietly, "Pavel and I have an, um, _understanding_. We're rather private about it."

"Well I think you're going to look smashing in that," I told her. "I'm sure he's going to love it! And don't worry I won't say anything to anyone, not even Dimitri."

"Thank you, dear," she said, embarrassed. Checking her watch, she continued, "It's almost seven now, and Dimitri should be finished with Pavel soon. Dinner is at 8.30 tonight, then the staff briefing. Wear something pretty," she advised. "I know your father is keen to show you off."

Looking at the well-stocked closet, I didn't think choosing something nice would be a problem. Dimitri still wasn't back, so I used the time to have a quick shower. Unstrapping my ribs before I climbed into the warm stream of water, I noted the bruise was still coming up, but at least it was hurting less. Toweling off, I walked back to the closet. We had an hour and a half until dinner, I thought with a wicked grin. Pulling open my underwear drawers, I found the perfect pieces – an aqua demi-cup babydoll with matching lacy boyleg panties. Sheer with embroidered butterflies on them, they only just concealed what they needed to, but they did hide my bruised ribs quite nicely. Adding a pair of four-inch heels from my new shoe collection, I surveyed myself in the floor length closet mirror. Suzanne was right. Dimitri was going to have heart failure when he saw me in these new lingerie sets!

The sun was starting to set, revealing a breathtaking sunset over the ocean. Turning off the overhead lights, and switching on the gas fireplace, I sat on the bed brushing my hair waiting for Dimitri to return.

Walking into the room, the first thing he noticed was the dim lighting. Closing the door, his eyes widened as he noticed me sitting on the edge of the bed.

"How was Pavel?" I asked innocently, standing up and sauntering in my heels to where he was standing.

Looking me up and down in surprise he managed to stammer, "Yeah. Good."

Coming closer, I started undoing the buttons on his Guardian shirt one by one.

"Do you think you'll be able to work with him?" I asked, looking up at him through my eyelashes.

"Yeah, he seems like a decent guy. Very professional."

"That's great," I said, pushing his shirt off his shoulders, and over his biceps. Leaning forward, I rested my hands on his bare chest, kissing his neck near the corner of his jaw lightly. He moaned in appreciation. Kissing him again, I ran my fingernails lightly down his chest, resting one hand on top of his fly. "It's nice to have you back," I whispered into his ear, continuing my kisses. Putting his hand on top of mine, he pushed my hand against his hardness. "That feels good, doesn't it baby?" I whispered, stroking him through the fabric.

"Hmm," he moaned again, kicking his shoes and socks off while I rubbed his manhood.

With only his pants and some flimsy pieces of lace between us, he picked me up and carried me to the bed. Lying me in the middle, he looked at me covetously.

"You look beautiful, Roza," he told me, lowering himself on top of me, carefully resting on one elbow so he wouldn't hurt my injured ribs. "So beautiful," he mumbled, covering my mouth with his. Opening my mouth, his tongue met mine in a delicious dance. It was hard to believe this would only be our fourth time together. Our bodies already seemed so in-sync. His length pressing into my thigh, I could feel my own body responding in excitement, the folds of my slit already wet and ready for him.

Kissing my neck, collarbones, then lightly down my stomach he sat up between my thighs, pulling first one and then the other shoe off my feet. I heard them clatter to the floor as he grasped the edge of my panties on each side. Lifting my hips for him, Dimitri pulled them down, stepping up and out from between my legs in order to take them completely off, throwing them aside.

Bending down, he started kissing one foot, massaging it with one hand as he worked his kisses slowly higher up my lower leg. Stopping briefly at my knee, he continued his sensual assault, getting higher and higher up my leg. By the time I realized what he meant to do, his mouth was all but at the apex of my thighs. Blowing gently on my sex, he crooned, "Just relax, Roza. I think you're really going to enjoy this." And with that, he leaned down putting his mouth between my legs.

Holy hell! Oh my God, that felt amazing! I thought it was good when he'd rubbed my clit, but it had nothing on what he was doing now! His hands on my inner thighs pushing my legs apart, he was teasing my swollen nub with his tongue, experimenting with different directions and pressures until he found one that had me moaning feverishly. Nipping at my clit gently with his teeth, then licking the length of my sodden slit, he thrust his tongue inside me, pumping it in and out.

"Yes! Yes! That feels incredible, Dimitri! Don't stop!" I moaned loudly, my fingers knotted in his hair as he continued his carnal assault on me. "I'm so so close now," I moaned again, as the door to our bedroom crashed open.

Crying out in alarm, I looked up to see Nikita standing in the doorway, stake drawn.

"Get OUT!" I screamed in horror. Dimitri covered me by dragging the bedclothes across, standing up and taking in the situation. Moving into the room, Nikita was looking back and forth between Dimitri and I.

"Rose? Are you OK?" he asked.

Looking angrier than I'd ever seen him, Dimitri was shouting in Russian at Nikita, who refused to move. Thankfully still wearing his pants, Dimitri took the few steps towards him saying, "I'll take care of this, Roza," before his fist collided with Nikita's nose, the sound of bone breaking before blood sprayed in every direction. Punching him again and again, Dimitri put Nikita into a headlock, dragging him out of our room and into the third-floor landing, shouting at him the whole time in Russian. I had no idea _what_ he was saying, but the general message was unmistakable.

Hearing the sound of boot-clad feet racing up the stairs towards our room, I quickly shut the bedroom door, stepping into the bathroom to cover myself with the bathrobe hanging on the back of the door. Making it back to the doors of our room, I opened them to see twenty or so Guardians on the landing. Nikita was on his back on the floor, Dimitri straddling his chest still punching him while four or five Guardians tried to pull him off.

"What the HELL is going on here?" demanded a man coming down the stairs from the fourth floor. The silence was immediate.

"Belikov? Get off Makar now."

With a final insult in Russian, Dimitri shrugged off the Guardians who'd been trying to restrain him, standing up beside the semi-conscious bloodied lump that was Nikita Makar.


	18. Ch 17 - Frustrated!

Looking around at the assembled Guardians, the man took charge.

"You two. Take Makar and get him cleaned up. I want him in my office in five minutes. Guardian Belikov, you will join us then. The rest of you, stand down."

Obediently the Guardians retreated silently back down the stairs, leaving just the three of us standing in the foyer.

Turning to me, taking in my bathrobe-clad state he added, "Novice Hathaway, I'm Guardian Pavel, chief of security for your father." Around forty, Pavel was in great shape. Greying at the temples, he was about six foot two, and a very handsome man. Suzanne's a lucky lady, I thought. "Perhaps you could help shed some light on the situation?" he asked, not unkindly.

"Damn right I can," I started, absolutely furious.

Holding up his hand to stop me he said, "Why don't you get changed into something more, er, comfortable, and you can join Makar and Belikov in my office in five minutes?"

"Certainly," I said, turning around and walking back into our suite, carefully stepping around the blood stains on the carpet. Following me, Dimitri closed and locked our door behind him.

Too incensed to say anything, I took the bathrobe off, trying to pull the babydoll over my head.

"Can you help me with this, Comrade?" I grumbled, my ribs giving me grief.

"I'm so very sorry, Roza," Dimitri said, not meeting my eyes.

"Sorry? What do _you_ have to be sorry for? I was having an incredible time before Nikita showed up," I told him. "Now I'm embarrassed _and_ frustrated! Thank you for taking care of him," I added, more gently. "If I weren't injured I would have kicked his ass myself!"

"Anytime," Dimitri said lovingly, leaning down to kiss me gently as I stood naked in our closet trying to decide what to wear. Putting on more sedate undergarments, I eventually settled on a pair of tailored pants and a fine-weave knitted sweater with a pair of low heels. Feminine, but not too girly. It also made me look a little older than my seventeen years. I intentionally pinned my hair up, so my molnija were visible. Dimitri stood beside me, putting his rumpled uniform back on. Checking his watch, he said, "Come on, Roza. Let's get this over with," in a resigned tone of voice.

Taking my hand, Dimitri led me upstairs to Pavel's office. Thankfully my father was nowhere to be seen. This was going to be humiliating enough without him getting a ringside seat! Knocking and waiting at Pavel's door, we saw Nikita approaching from further down the corridor. Pointedly turning my back on him, I stepped into Pavel's office when the door opened, Dimitri right behind me. Nikita joined us a moment later. Gesturing for us all to sit, Pavel sat behind his desk, starting, "So what the hell happened?!"

Nikita and I both went to speak at the same time. Pavel immediately held his finger out to Nikita, admonishing "Ladies first, Makar! Please continue Novice Hathaway."

"Rose, and thank you, Guardian Pavel," I replied. "I was in our bedroom getting ready for tonight's staff meeting when Dimitri returned from your earlier discussion. We had an hour or so before dinner was due, so he decided to give me a massage."

"A massage?"

"Yes, a _massage_ ," I repeated, emphasizing the final word. Pavel looked confused, clearly not getting the subtext. "You know – _with his tongue!"_

"Oh? _Ohh_ ," he said uncomfortably, my meaning becoming clear.

"So Dimitri was, erm, massaging me when Guardian Makar entered our room without any warning. It was very embarrassing! I told him to leave immediately, but he wouldn't. Dimitri was shouting at him to get out as well, but he just wouldn't leave. He actually came closer, ogling me like some sort of letch."

"I heard noises! I thought it might be a Strigoi attack" Nikita blurted out, barely intelligible through his bruised and swollen lips.

"A _Strigoi_ attack?!" I replied scathingly. "What the hell made you think it could be a Strigoi attack? Was it me crying out 'Dimitri, that feels incredible – don't stop'?! If you can't tell the difference between a Strigoi attack and a woman being taken care of by her lover, then you're more of a freak than I thought!"

"I thought you were being assaulted. That you might be needing help! You looked like maybe you were reaching for a stake!"

"Help?" I shouted. "Why would I need _help_? Dimitri had the situation _very much_ under control. And if I was reaching for something thick, long, and hard, I can assure you it wasn't a stake!"

Turning to Guardian Pavel, I could see the corner of one lip twitching as he struggled to contain his amusement at my choice of words.

"I've never been so humiliated in my life," I continued. "No matter how much I shouted for him to go away, he just wouldn't. It was horrible. So Dimitri _made_ him leave," I concluded.

Looking thoughtful, Pavel looked to Dimitri.

"Belikov? It looks like you've broken Makar's nose, probably a cheekbone, and put him out of action for weeks. Anything to add?"

With his blank Guardian face on, Dimitri looked at Pavel. "Is there a special lady in your life by any chance Guardian Pavel?" he asked.

"There is," Pavel replied tersely, his face equally blank and his voice impassive.

"What would you do if you were pleasuring her and some guy stormed unannounced into your bedroom, leering at her and refusing to leave?"

"I'd beat the living shit out of him," Pavel replied without pause.

Dimitri just looked at him and shrugged as if to say 'well there you go.'

Evidently coming to a decision, Pavel looked at the three of us.

"This incident will never be spoken about again. Makar, Belikov? You will tell everyone that this was a scheduled training exercise. I will do likewise." Looking at me Pavel continued more gently, "Rose? Is that alright with you?"

"That's fine. I don't want to hear or think about this ever again. And keep that freaky pervert away from me," I added. "I don't want him anywhere near me or our room."


	19. Ch 18 - I'm 100 Percent Behind You

By the time we'd finished with Pavel, it was all but time to head down for dinner. Dimitri was very quiet, even for him. I knew he was feeling mortified that our privacy had been invaded, an intimate moment between us spoiled, and worse - we'd had to explain the situation to his new boss!

"I really wanted to kill him," he said quietly as we were descending the stairs hand in hand.

"I know. But you didn't."

"No, you don't understand, Roza. If Pavel hadn't ordered me to stop, then I'm not sure I would have. I haven't always had the control I do now," he said ominously.

Looking at my troubled Russian God, I was getting, if possible, even angrier with Nikita.

"You heard Pavel. Any man would do what you did in those circumstances."

"I guess so," Dimitri said, his voice proving he still had doubts.

Stopping at the second-floor foyer, I pulled him into my arms.

"Dimitri you were protecting me. It was silly of me to get dressed like that and let you do what you were doing without first locking the door."

Putting his arms around my waist, he nuzzled my hair.

"Don't you dare blame yourself," he said tenderly. "You're right; he's just a freaky pervert. Let's forget about it." Pulling back to look at me, his arms around my waist, a small smile was appearing. "So… thick, long, and hard huh?" he joked.

" _Very_ thick, long and hard," I nodded solemnly. "It's been a few days since I've had a good look, though. Maybe after staff meeting tonight…?"

"You're insatiable, woman!" he mock grumbled, looking much happier.

Continuing down the stairs, we were soon in the meals area. An uneasy silence descended as we entered. Looking up from the kitchen. Suzanne shot me a concerned look.

"Rose, Dimitri, dinner is just about ready. Pavel said there was some mess from the training exercise upstairs?"

"Yes. Sorry about that Suzanne," Dimitri said uncomfortably. "There's some blood on the carpet. If you get me some cleaning stuff, I'll take care of it after the staff meeting."

"Never mind dear," she said. "We've got a shampooing vacuum unit. I'll send someone up there now; it will be right in a minute. You'll be dining with Mr. Mazur and a few key staff this evening in the smaller dining room. I'll show you where it is."

Walking us back through the meals area, and past ten or fifteen Guardians, I could see them checking out Dimitri, and to a lesser degree me.

"Pavel told me Nikita insulted you and that Dimitri flattened him. Don't be too concerned. Guardian Makar is not very popular around here. Dimitri's actions have made a few people very happy today," Suzanne murmured once we were out of earshot.

The 'smaller' dining room still seated ten, and the table was set beautifully.

"As head of housekeeping, I'll be joining you this evening," Suzanne explained. "I'll just duck down to the kitchen and organize the servers and quickly change. I'll be back in a moment."

I was glad Suzanne would be joining us. She was genuinely lovely, and also the only other woman I'd met in the house so far.

"Rose! Dimitri," said Abe, joining us in the dining room with Pavel. "Pavel here was just telling me you've already conducted an initial training assessment, Dimitri? Was I was correct? Could some of our protocols and techniques use updating?"

Standing beside Abe, Pavel's face was deadpan other the tiniest lift of an eyebrow. Looks like Pavel hadn't shared information about our earlier encounter with Abe.

"I did," Dimitri said. "Overall I'm extremely impressed by what I've seen so far. Pavel runs a tight ship. There are a few areas where I thought it might be handy experimenting with alternate drills, but only because I know we found them very helpful and informative when we trialed them at the academy. And, of course, I'm looking forward to working one-on-one with the Guardians to develop their individual combat skills, as that's where I feel I could be of most assistance."

Pavel looked at Dimitri, nodding appreciatively. Trust Dimitri to take what could have been negative and turn it into a compliment.

"Please tell me you're not going to talk shop all evening! Plenty of time for that later," I objected, wanting to stop the direction the conversation was heading before Abe could ask anything more.

"You're right, dear," Abe said, coming over and putting an arm around my shoulders. "Pavel? I'd like to introduce you to my beautiful daughter Rose Hathaway," he said proudly. "Rose this is my head of security Pavel."

"Nice to meet you, Novice Hathaway," Pavel said formally.

"Rose, please, and likewise."

A few other Guardians joined us, followed by Suzanne. She'd changed into a simple periwinkle blue knit skirt and boat neck top with matching heels. It was elegant, age-appropriate and an awesome color on her. It also showed off her every curve to advantage, without being in any way inappropriate or risqué. She looked gorgeous, and I was pleased to see Pavel cast an admiring look in her direction.

Abe was pouring pre-dinner drinks and passing them out.

"I'm not sure if I should let you have one," Abe commented, nonetheless passing me a glass of chilled French champagne in a crystal flute. "Perhaps I'll leave it to Janine to be the responsible parent?" he chuckled.

Sitting down, I was seated to Abe's left, Dimitri on my other side. Pavel was on my father's right, Suzanne on his other side. Abe introduced Dimitri and me to the other diners, and then dinner arrived, served by four Guardians.

Suzanne had outdone herself. We had seared scallops and salad for entrée, followed by a rare roast beef with baked vegetables. For dessert, there were individual chocolate mousse cups with elegant shards of caramel toffee protruding from the top. It was all delicious, even if I thought I'd murder a simple soda and a burger!

Dinner conversation was polite chitchat. I chatted quite a bit across the table with Suzanne, which was pleasant. In a quiet moment, I grabbed Dimitri's hand under the table as he was chatting to the Guardian beside him. Raising my hand, he brought it to his lips looking at me briefly before resting it, fingers entwined with his, on the tabletop between us. His thumb rubbing mine lightly, he continued to talk to the man beside him.

Finishing our meal, Abe signaled to Pavel it was time to assemble the staff. I was a little nervous, not quite sure how this would run. Following Abe, Pavel and the other senior staff into the meeting room, I noted the wall between it and the large dining room had been retracted. Standing within the space were around forty Guardians as well as some other people I assumed were domestic staff.

Stepping onto a small dais, Abe motioned for me to join him, Dimitri standing on the floor immediately beside me. There was no need to shush the group; the moment Abe stepped onto the dais the silence was absolute.

"Thank you all so much for attending this evening. I know some of you are tired and looking forward to your beds after a long shift, and others have woken early in order to be here. I thank you all. Also big thanks to the team who have traveled in with me today to bolster security at this location, and to the domestic team here for responding so capably to such a large influx at very short notice.

"Beside me, you will have noticed this lovely young lady. I am very proud to introduce her to you all as my only child Rose Hathaway. Due to pressing security concerns, Rose is on an extended visit with us here in Santa Monica. For that reason, it can be expected that the incoming team, and myself, will be staying at this location for the foreseeable future. I understand the quarters here are cramped compared to other locations, however I request your understanding and patience. My single most important priority at this moment is Rose's safety and happiness.

"I'd also like to introduce you to Rose's partner Guardian Dimitri Belikov. Despite his age, Guardian Belikov has earned himself a formidable reputation as an outstanding Guardian. Graduating with the highest academic and combat scores since St. Basil's inception, Guardian Belikov has since then again and again proven his proficiency and professionalism, particularly in combat skills. Accordingly, for the duration of their stay, Guardian Belikov will be working one-on-one with our Guardians developing their advanced combat skills. I encourage you all to take advantage of Dimitri's considerable expertise in this area.

"Finally I would remind you that Rose is my daughter and the young lady of this household. I expect her to be afforded the honor and respect which that deserves."

Finishing his speech, Abe stepped down from the platform, taking my hand to help me down. Guardians and staff milled around chatting with one another. I got the feeling a staff meeting was not a common thing, so chatter was inevitable.

"Thanks, Abe – that was lovely," I told him, touched by the sentiment behind his words. Nodding in appreciation, Abe smiled as Dimitri draped an arm possessively around my shoulder.

"Thank you for the introduction," Dimitri said stiffly. "I intend to do my best to live up to such praise," he continued formally.

Smiling at us both, Abe said, "I know it's been a boring formal night for you two. Your mother is arriving around midday tomorrow, Rose. Perhaps us three could breakfast at nine to get to know one another a little more before Janine arrives?"

Before I had a chance to reply, Dimitri responded, "That sounds wonderful, Abe, but count me out. I'll be in the gym early working with the Guardians. I'm sure Rose would enjoy breakfast, though. Especially if you have a supply of chocolate doughnuts," he added with a grin.

Saying our goodbyes, after confirming breakfast at nine for Abe and me, Dimitri lead me up the stairs to our room. Closing and locking the doors we shed our clothes, climbing naked into bed next to one another and turning off the lights.

"Less than a week ago I was crying because I didn't know if you wanted or cared for me," I whispered into the dark.

"Yet here we are," Dimitri responded, pulling my back to his front. "Never doubt my love for you, Roza."

Whispering loving endearments while kissing my neck and fondling my breasts, soon enough I felt Dimitri's excitement pressing into me as his hand snaked down to rub between my legs. Still spooning, he entered me from behind, and for the next hour, we made slow, gentle love.


	20. Ch 19 - The scales fell from my eyes

Half awake, I stretched luxuriously on the bed. Momentarily confused by the space available to me, opening my eyes it all came back. I wasn't at St. Vladimir's in a rickety single cot. I was at my father's home in the bed I shared with my lover Dimitri.

My _lover!_ In the forty-eight hours since I'd crossed the ford with Stan during our field trip, I'd had sex with Dimitri in a Guardian car, had our first proper date, spent an amazing afternoon at Bodie, been attacked by five Strigoi and discovered there were orders for me to be murdered, left almost everything and everyone I knew behind to go into hiding, been offered sanctuary by my father, _met_ my father for the first time, introduced him to my seven years older 'formerly my mentor now my lover' boyfriend, discovered I could one day have a baby with the man I'd fallen in love with, been seriously humiliated when an intimate moment between Dimitri and I had been interrupted, and last night been introduced to my father's full staff as his daughter. My head was honestly still spinning.

The only constant in all of this was my Dimitri.

My mentor at St. Vladimir's, Dimitri and I had fought against our mutual attraction from early on. But the more we denied it, the more difficult it had become. Hours combat training together had brought us closer, until we'd realized it wasn't just a physical attraction. Without knowing it, we'd fallen for one another. Two months ago, when I was filled with spirit-rage, Dimitri had taken me to a cabin in the woods outside campus to calm down. Trying to soothe me, one thing had led to another, and we'd ended up making love, Dimitri claiming my virginity. Since then, we'd been trying to hide our love for one another. If it had been discovered before I graduated and turned eighteen, the consequences for us both would be disastrous.

But then with the Strigoi attack, I'd had to go into hiding. Thinking about it now, it spoke volumes that Dimitri not coming with me hadn't been considered by either of us. We both knew that we belonged together. Fortunately, my father had apparently accepted this, and we were now installed together in a suite in his house. Speaking of my Russian God, he was noticeably absent from our bed.

Sitting up, I looked out through the full-length bedroom windows that overlooked the Pacific Ocean. Dimitri and I hadn't bothered to draw the curtains last night, so I was treated to the beauty of the sun just peeping over the ocean at the horizon. Checking the nightstand, I saw it was 6.15 am. Today was the first day of his new job, so I knew Dimitri would have been up early, eager to work with the Guardians he would be training for the duration of our stay. Knowing Lissa would almost certainly be up, I thought I'd quickly check in with her.

Closing my eyes and concentrating, I slipped inside her head. As I'd suspected, Lissa was awake. What I wasn't expecting was for her to be talking to Alberta.

 _"Can you tell me everything, Princess Dragomir?" Alberta was saying, clearly frustrated, sitting on the bed opposite Lissa's in her St. Vladimir's dorm room._

 _"I'm sorry, Guardian Petrov. I would have told you earlier, but I've only just realized it might be of interest to you. It's happened four times in the last forty-eight hours. The first time was almost two days ago. I was asleep when it happened, so I can't recall the exact time, but it was probably around 10 or 11 am? I woke, suddenly really happy. It's hard to describe, but it was more than that. I wasn't just happy, there was kind of a relief as well? It was as if I'd been waiting for really bad news and instead got the best news ever? I know I'm not describing it well. It's just not something I've felt before."_

 _"Ok," Alberta said, jotting down some notes on a pad._

 _"The next time I was awake. It was before breakfast time, but I was up early, so maybe 7 pm? I was chatting with Christian and suddenly I felt pure dread. I know this doesn't make sense, but it was like I was saying goodbye to everything. I mean I was really really scared, but I felt peaceful, too."_

 _Alberta looked thoughtful._

 _"And the one after that?"_

 _"It was around twenty-four hours later. I was getting ready to go to breakfast again when I became blissfully happy. It came out of nowhere. And then not much later I was angrier than I've ever been. Really vengeful and super pissed off. Like Rose when she's in a CRAP mood," Lissa joked._

Seeing her through Lissa's eyes, I recognized a light bulb moment occurring within Alberta.

 _"And the most recent?" Alberta asked innocuously._

 _"An hour or so before lunch, so maybe 10 or 11 pm? I was sitting doing some work, and suddenly I felt super peaceful. It was like a wave of peace, happiness and contentment were rolling over me. I know this isn't making sense," Lissa said in frustration, "but it felt like suddenly everything was clicking into place, and that things that had not been right before suddenly were."_

I could see Alberta putting the pieces together. Like me, it appeared she recognized the bond was starting to develop both ways.

Poor Lissa! I remember when the bond started for me, and how terrifying and invasive it had been. I'd been freaked out to the extreme, but at least I'd had her there, and I'd figured it out with her help. With me here, Lissa was alone and probably petrified. And given it seemed to be my most extreme emotions she was copping, I was also worried she might learn about the nature of my relationship with Dimitri before I had a chance to tell her!

 _"I can't believe she just disappeared," Lissa continued. "Her job is to be here looking after me! I mean, all she has to do is hang around chilling out and make sure I'm ok. And she's taken Guardian Belikov with her. She's basically left me completely unprotected!"_

 _"I wouldn't say you're completely without defense," Alberta replied laconically, looking at Lissa speculatively._

 _"No of course not," Lissa placated, her inner politician realizing the implicit insult of her words. "That's not what I meant. But Rose's place in life is defending me. I can't believe she's abandoned me based on a threat some Strigoi made! She needs to remember where her duties lie," Lissa said self-importantly. "I'm due to go to Lehigh next semester," she continued. "She needs to make sure I'm safe, and I don't think it's fair for me to have to get used to another Guardian just because she's spooked," she finished peevishly._

Pulling out of her head, I felt confused. The bond potentially going both ways was scary and confronting. However, it didn't escape my attention that during her entire conversation with Alberta, Lissa hadn't once concerned herself about me or my welfare. Basically, she'd been pissed off I'd left her in the lurch.

I didn't know how I felt. What was going on with Lissa? This wasn't her, was it? We'd been so close, but I'd never seen this side of her before. Of course, I'd never had a family, a lover, any money worth speaking of or any real life beyond how I was involved or training to be involved in hers. I couldn't figure out what was going on. If something had changed, was it her or me? Had she always been like this and I was only now seeing it?

Putting that problem aside for the moment, I saw I had two and a half hours until breakfast with my father. Of course, a 9 am breakfast for a Dhampir would usually be a second breakfast, so I went to the bathroom to relieve myself with the intention of heading down to the kitchen to get myself some food.

Wondering whether Dimitri had had time for a coffee, I thought I might pick up a coffee and some snacks for him from the kitchen and head down to the gym. I wasn't quite up to sparring myself yet, but it didn't mean I couldn't appreciate my man putting the Guardians through their paces! Besides, after seeing Lissa's comments, I felt a particular need to be near other Dhampir and my man in particular. Everything was changing so fast, and my only constant – the only person I knew I could trust implicitly – was downstairs sparring.


	21. Ch 20 - Not a Princess Yet a Palace

"Hmm, I don't think you've ever looked more beautiful than right now," Dimitri teased, taking the cup of coffee from me, and swiping a pastry from the plate I'd brought down for him, munching happily.

"Busy morning?" I asked, looking around the packed gym, filled with Guardians in their workout gear exercising and sparring.

"You could say that," he joked. "I think every Guardian not rostered on duty was down here this morning to try their luck."

"How many did you spar with?"

"I drew the line at the tenth."

"You must be exhausted!" Lowering my voice and looking up at him through my lashes I added, "We were up rather late last night…"

"Well, I need to keep fit to keep my lady happy, don't I?" Dimitri teased.

"Hmm, you wait until these ribs are healed, I'll give you a run for your money!"

"You do every day, Roza," he said with feeling, wrapping an arm around me and leaning over to kiss my hair lightly.

I was still getting used to Dimitri being so publicly affectionate. I absolutely _loved_ it, but I know it was a big shift for him. Every day together I could see him opening up more. He was more playful. Funny even. But it was more than that. At the academy, he'd been all duty and responsibility. In Santa Monica, there was more. It was like he had hope.

I couldn't see how we'd be able to return to the academy after finally knowing how it felt to be together. There's just no way we could keep our love a secret. Every look we gave one another revealed our feelings. My birthday was only weeks away, so that would solve one problem, but as for my schooling and graduating – well that was a different problem.

Speaking of problems, Mom was due here today. Dimitri had been apprehensive about telling my father about our relationship. I, personally, was much more worried about telling my mother! Not known for being calm or rational when it came to me, I had a feeling Mom was going to go thermonuclear. Just as well I'm in a house surrounded by forty Guardians sworn to protect me, come lunchtime they might be needed!

Holding Dimitri's hand, he took me around the gym, introducing me to some of the Guardians. At first, they were all pretty formal, but after a while, they relaxed a bit. It turns out there were a few others Dimitri knew from St. Basil's. I was also pleased to note Nikita wasn't there. At 7 am the gym cleared out, Guardians heading either to bed or breakfast. Following Dimitri, I sat beside him on one of the long bench seats in the meals area. I was worried that we might end up sitting alone, but soon enough we were joined by others.

"Aren't you having breakfast with your father?" Dimitri asked me.

"Yeah but I don't want to eat like a Dhampir in front of him. You know Moroi always notice stuff like that! Besides I'm _really_ hungry this morning," I said suggestively, my voice lowered.

"Me too," Dimitri whispered back, before giving me a quick kiss and standing up to get us breakfast. Returning with two loaded plates, we sat eating and chatting with the other Guardians. It felt just like at school, except there were no Moroi.

"What are your plans for the morning?" I asked Dimitri, hopeful that returning to bed for an hour or so might be on the agenda.

"I've got Guardians scheduled in pairs for combat training until 10.30. Then I thought you might need some moral support before your mother arrives?" he suggested. "How do you think she's going to take it?"

"I have no idea," I lied. "You never know with Mom!"

"I think I might ask Pavel to station some Guardians nearby," Dimitri said thoughtfully. "You know, just in case!"

Looking up at Dimitri, I realized he wasn't joking. Not that I was worried that my six foot seven lover couldn't take my five foot nothing mother if it came to it, but I knew he wouldn't fight her.

"Have you taken your pill this morning?" he asked.

"Not yet. I will when I go back upstairs."

"Make sure you do, Roza. I meant it when I said I wanted you to have our baby one day. Just not yet, ok?"

"Yeah yeah. Keep your shirt on, Comrade. I'll take my pill I promise!"

Breakfast now over, Dimitri gave me a quick kiss before heading back to his duties in the gym. I still had an hour and a half to kill before breakfast with my father, so I decided to stop at the second-floor library and grab a book on the way back to our room. Choosing a likely looking romance, I headed up to the third floor, dutifully taking my pill before curling up on the couch in our sitting area under a blanket. Six chapters later, it was time to head for breakfast.

We'd arranged to meet in the undercover area by the pool, and sure enough, when I got there right on nine, Abe was just sitting down at a table set with food. Standing at my approach, he gave me a quick kiss on the cheek, then holding out my chair for me.

"Did you sleep well, Rose?" he inquired solicitously.

"Very well thanks. Everything here is so beautiful and comfortable. You must love living here!"

"I'm happy to hear that. This is actually the smallest of my houses. Up until five years ago, the bulk of my business interests were in Europe and in particular Russia, so I didn't spend a lot of time here. Now I am doing more business in America, I'm here more often, and yes I do enjoy it. I love looking out over the ocean. It will be nice staying here for the duration of your visit."

"That's not going to be a problem? For your business I mean?" I asked, worried me staying might be inconveniencing him.

"No problem, Rose. We've missed out on a lot of time, you and I. Business can wait while we get to know one another."

"So where are your other houses?" I asked, seriously unable to imagine anything larger or grander than this.

"I have several in Russia, one in Turkey and one in Hong Kong. The estate outside St. Petersburg is the largest. It was once a palace," he replied, helping himself to some pastries and juice.

"A PALACE? You own an honest-to-goodness freaking PALACE?" I exclaimed, my eyes almost popping out of my head.

"Well former palace," he clarified, but I could see my reaction had pleased him. "I'll take you there," he promised. "Maybe a graduation present?" he suggested.

"That's if I graduate," I replied tersely. "I've still got my final assessments to do, and there's no knowing how long it will be until it's safe for me to return to St. Vladimir's. And even then, I'm not sure if we could return. Now we're together properly, I can't see Dimitri and I managing to pretend we're not in love."

"Try not to worry about that just now, Rose. One thing I have learned is that while money can't buy happiness, it does give you a lot of options. If you want to return to graduate, your Baba will make it happen."

"Baba?"

"Baba is the Turkish word for father."

"Oh, I see. Is that what you'd like me to call you?" I asked tentatively.

"I don't mind. You call me whatever you find most comfortable," he said, patting my hand gently. "And I mean it, Rose. Your happiness is very important to me. You let me know what you want, and leave the details to me."

Sighing and nibbling at a piece of toast I said, "That's the problem. I don't know what I want. Being here with Dimitri is amazing. It's like an entirely different world, and I'm so happy when I'm with him. But then I miss St. Vladimir's and my friends, too. I'm meant to be graduating and becoming Lissa's Guardian and going to college to guard her, but I'm not sure about that either. I mean, I love Lissa like a sister, and we're bonded, but I'm not sure I want to stand around watching her live her life, especially now I've had a tiny taste of a life of my own with Dimitri. But then I've trained my whole life to be a Guardian. I don't want to give that up, either," I finished.

Abe nodded thoughtfully.

"Well, you have time on your side. You don't need to make any permanent decisions yet. Although, you do need to decide what you're going to say to your mother. If you're not ready to tell her about you and Dimitri then I won't say anything," he offered.

"Thanks, but we'll tell her. Dimitri and I have had enough of pretending. She's going to go off her head, but putting it off isn't going to make it any easier. And if she finds out everyone else knew before her, she'll be even angrier," I predicted. "I suspect you're going to be in trouble, too, for not telling her I'm here."

"An angry Janine," Abe mused, with a twinkle in his eye. "Don't worry about me; I've had _years_ to get used to handling your mother."

Something about the way he said it struck me.

"Have you seen her since she left? I mean I just assumed you'd gone your separate ways?"

Looking at me seriously, he nodded.

"Yes, I have seen her. Not regularly, but we have dinner together from time to time. The last time I saw your mother was when you and Princess Dragomir had run away from school. The Guardians were having no luck finding you, so Janine contacted me and asked me to help. My people were able to track you down, and Janine worked with St. Vladimir's to organize your recovery."

"So I guess I can thank you for me meeting Dimitri? He was the one they sent to recover us."

"I didn't know that. But yes, I suppose in a way you can!"

"Thank you for employing him to work with your Guardians. He wouldn't have coped staying here as a guest. Being a Guardian is who he is," I explained. "I already feel horrible that loving me has put his career in danger."

"He's a very impressive young man, Rose. Professionally and personally. It's my good fortune that his skills became available to help with my team," Abe said evasively.

"So what's the plan when Mom arrives? Are you going to tell her first or will I just be here when she gets here?"

"I thought I'd leave that up to you. I'm sending a car to meet her at the airport. She'll be arriving here at midday, and since it's such a lovely day, I thought we might have lunch here on the patio."

"Maybe she'll be so happy to see me she'll be ok with the idea of Dimitri and me?" I said hopefully, raising my eyes to look at Abe. Returning my look for a moment we were both perfectly composed, and then both erupted in laughter.

"Your mother was the love of my life, Rose. But being calm and reasonable are not her strong points," he admitted. "Give her time. I know she'll come around eventually. Which reminds me, I thought I'd see whether she'd like to stay here for a couple of days, if it's alright with you? I'm not sure what her commitments are, but her insights regarding the Strigoi attacks could be helpful. And it might help her accept Dimitri as your partner if she sees how happy you are together?"

"Whatever you think best," I replied, secretly thinking that Mom seeing Dimitri and I canoodling all over the house would likely further enrage her. And I'd _definitely_ be locking our bedroom door!


	22. Ch 21 - Upon Reflection

After a long breakfast with Abe, I headed back upstairs to our room. Walking in, the bathroom door was shut, and I could hear the shower running. Dimitri must be back from training. Given I'd not yet showered, I thought I might join him.

Locking the door to our suite, I shed my clothes, stepping into the bathroom. Dimitri was in the shower; eyes closed shampooing his hair. Naked, with the water running in little streams down his taut, toned body, I couldn't help but admire how incredibly handsome he was. The definition in his arms, his flat toned stomach, and abs, his amazing legs. Everything just screamed masculinity.

Looking at him, I still found it hard to believe he was mine. He could have any woman he wanted, but somehow he'd chosen me.

"Are you just going to stand there, or are you going to join me?" he asked, eyes still closed.

"Well if you're inviting…" I said, opening the shower door and slipping in beside him. Rinsing the last of the suds from his hair, he opened his eyes and moved to one side, pulling me to him and under the stream of water. "Hmm that feels nice," I murmured against his chest as his hands wandered over me. "How did training go?"

"Really good," he said distractedly, getting the soap and lathering it onto a washcloth, before starting to wash me gently. "I think I can do some real good here. How are your ribs going?" he asked as he gently washed over them.

"Not too bad. I know the Doctor said a week, but I really want to do some training. Do you think you could plan a modified program for me? Even if there's no sparring?"

"I'll see what I can do," he promised. I knew he missed us practicing together, too. Besides, there was already enough of a division between myself and the other Dhampir here. I wanted the chance to gain their respect and show them I'd _earned_ my molnija. And I still had finals to think about. Well if I returned to St. Vladimir's that is. After what I'd overheard Lissa say, even that seemed in flux. It was a conversation Dimitri and I had to have, and I knew it. But I thought we'd just get through today first.

"You're thinking about your mother aren't you?" he asked.

"How can you tell?"

"The fact your whole body just tensed up."

"I'm sorry, I'm just worried she's going to freak out."

"Well if she does, we'll handle it. You're nearly eighteen Rose. I know it would have been better if it had all happened after you graduated, but I don't care. I've never been so happy. I didn't even know it was possible to feel joy like that you bring to me," he said, leaning down to kiss me. "We're meant to be together, Roza. Once you believe that, the rest is just details."

I could feel tears welling in my eyes. Dimitri was right. With all the uncertainty right now, the _only_ thing I wasn't questioning was him or our love. Trust him to find the perfect way to put my mind at ease.

"I just love you so much," I told him, tears slipping down my cheeks. "I can't even explain just how much I love you!"

"I know Roza. I feel the same way," he soothed. We stood there in the warm water, my head against his chest, arms around his neck. Eventually, he asked me "Are you ready to get out?"

"Yep. Only if you dry me off."

"It's a deal," he said with a beautiful smile.

Turning off the tap, he opened the shower door, standing aside to let me through. Stepping out behind me, he fetched a large, warm towel from the heated towel rail, wrapping me up in its warmth. I watched him grab another towel and rub it over his body, quickly drying himself and wrapping it around his hips before returning his attentions to me.

Unwrapping my towel, he crouched down, running it carefully up one leg and down the other. With him so close in front of me, I must admit I'd hoped he might finish the other day's _massage,_ but alas no. Standing up, he continued drying my back and then oh so gently my sides. Lifting one of my arms, he stood behind me, watching the two of us in the mirror as he rubbed the towel in gentle circular motions until it was dry – then proceeding to dry the other side. My hair was mostly dry, so he took his hair band from around his wrist, using it to tie my hair back for me. His own hair was wet and tucked behind his ears.

Oh, so slowly he took the towel and started drying my front. Starting at my neck, he slowly dried downwards. Watching me in the mirror, he started gently kissing my neck while his hands dried me. Collarbone, décolletage, the tops of my breasts, each breast, my tummy, beneath my tummy and finally just above the apex of my thighs.

Watching Dimitri dry and kiss me in the mirror was incredibly erotic. His eyes never leaving mine, I could see his gaze get more and more carnal the lower his hands traveled.

"So are you dry enough now, Roza?" he whispered in my ear, resting one hand on my hip, the other spread across my mound, his long fingers resting on one thigh.

Pursing my lips, I shook my head.

"No?" he asked in mock surprise. "So where are you moist my love?"

"You know where," I whispered, watching us in the mirror. He raised an eyebrow, and I knew he was going to tease me more, so placing my hand on top of his I opened my legs, guiding his hand to the wetness between my thighs.

"Hmm. Did I neglect somewhere? Do you need more _attention?"_

Nodding my head, I saw his triumphant smile.

Dropping the towel he'd been drying me with he used his hand to deftly open my wet lips. His second hand quickly joining the first, he held me open with one hand, using the other to rub my swollen clit.

Moaning with enthusiasm, I closed my eyes and leaned my head back against his chest.

"Ah ah," he admonished gently, stopping his gentle ministrations. "You need to keep watching." Dragging my eyes back to the two of us in the mirror, I saw him smile before his gentle assault started again.

I'm not sure why, but seeing my face as well as his made everything _so much_ hotter! I could see my lips part with excitement as he increased the pressure of his fingers. _See_ the look on my face as he stopped for a moment to slide a finger up and down my slit, just skirting over my entrance, before he started rubbing me again.

My mind flitted to his pleasure, and seconds later, I could feel Dimitri push his cock against me from behind. Even through the towel around his hips, I could feel he was aroused. Taking his hand off my clit for a second, he pulled at the towel covering him, discarding it onto the floor. Replacing his hand, he started rubbing me again, at the same time pushing his thick, ready manhood against me.

"Are you ready?" he asked, his lips pressed against my ear deliciously.

"Yes," I panted in excitement.

"Bend over and grab the countertop," he ordered, looking at the bathroom bench to one side of the double basins directly in front of us. Not stopping to think, I obeyed, bending over and grasping the bench with both hands.

"No, I want your legs up straight and more open. Bend from the hips," Dimitri corrected. "Now open your legs." Standing behind me, I could see what he intended.

Taking his cock in his hand, he rubbed it up and down my slit. Then slowly he pressed it against my entrance, pushing his way into me carefully. I closed my eyes for a moment, and he stopped.

"Eyes open, beautiful," he reminded me. And then he entered me fully, his cock inside me further than ever before, his eyes looking straight into mine in the reflection of the mirror.

Resting against the countertop, I watched as Dimitri settled his hands on my hips, the smile on his lips as he gently pulled himself in and out of me. His eyes were thick with desire.

"See something you like the look of?" he joked huskily, stealing an old line of mine.

"Uh huh!" I confirmed, running my eyes up and down him covetously.

And then my Comrade really started to move! Looking at me with a smoldering look, he increased the tempo, pumping himself deeper inside me. His shaft pulling in and out of me, his sack slapping sharply against my tender nub with each thrust. Bending like this wasn't the comfiest, but I didn't think it was going to be a problem. I was already so excited, and if Dimitri's face was any indication, he was in a similar state.

Bracing and meeting him stroke for stroke, I could see the change in his face the closer we got to losing control. I could see the change in me, too. I looked completely wanton; wisps of hair floating around my face, my lips swollen from where I was biting my bottom lip, breasts bouncing, my eyes dark pools of lust. I couldn't believe how needy I looked, and how determined he appeared.

Watching him flex into me in the mirror was mind blowing hot. The view must be even better from his perspective I realized, seeing him sneak a look down to where his cock was plunging inside me, and hearing him growl in appreciation.

Bracing myself with just the one hand, I freed the other to reach between my legs to rub my clit. And that's what threw me over the edge. Eyes locked on Dimitri's, I could feel the start of my orgasm, my walls gripping his cock, my mouth opening to wail in abject abandon. Grabbing the bench with both hands again, I could see the look of relief on his face as he also let go, letting himself cum within me, filling my pussy with his wet seed.

 _"Roza!"_ he moaned, holding my hips firmly against him as together we rode a wave of bliss.

My legs weak, he blanketed my back with his chest, wrapping his arms around me before he pulled me away from the bench, sitting us down on the bathroom floor, his cock still inside me. Panting and sitting on him, leaning back against his chest, I could hear his heart racing, mirroring mine.

"Comrade, that was phenomenal," I murmured, barely able to form a coherent sentence.

"Sure was," he agreed, nuzzling my neck and wrapping his arms around me.

Finally standing up, I could feel his cum between my legs and on my thighs.

"Now I need another shower," I grumbled. "Care to join me again?" I said hopefully.

"I think you've worn me out," Dimitri laughed, slapping me on the bottom as I climbed back into the shower. Quickly having a second shower and stepping out to dry myself, I followed Dimitri into the walk-in-robe. "What do you want me to wear to see your Mom?" he asked me. "I thought not my uniform. Maybe something more casual?"

"Yeah, the last thing we need is for her to focus on the whole Guardian with a Guardian aspect," I agreed. "What about your Docs, those blue/black army camouflage cargo pants and black button up shirt? But make sure you have your stake on you. Mom will notice whether or not you're armed."

Watching Dimitri dress, again I was struck by just how handsome he was. The army disposal pants were a perfect fit for him, and the short-sleeved black shirt was a little more fitted than he usually wore, emphasizing his delicious toned arms. Tying his hair back at the base of his neck, he looked all man and so delectable.

"Any ideas what I should wear?" I asked him, trying to decide how I should play this. "I can't decide whether to go feminine or more Guardian looking?"

"Maybe jeans, boots and a fitted top? And I think you should be armed, too. Take my second stake."

"Knowing Mom, she'll have an issue with me carrying a stake before I'm promised," I grumbled.

"Roza, you've killed four Strigoi, and you're their target. There can be no objection to you carrying silver."

Stepping into black skinny jeans and black boots with a small square heel, I added a navy blue top. Standing beside Dimitri and looking at the two of us in the mirror, I had to admit we looked good together. Casual enough, but with a slight edge of para-military.

"So what now?" he asked.

"Well, Abe said she'll be here at midday. I thought we'd wait to hear her come up from the garages to the second floor and I'd just come downstairs and tell her I'm here? She'll know you're here because I am, so come down five minutes later. I thought I'd let her get over the shock of seeing us, and then I'll tell her about us at lunch?"

"Ok," Dimitri replied, standing behind me nuzzling my ear and watching me in the mirror, much like he had earlier in the bathroom. Gently turning me towards him, he continued "Just remember we have done nothing wrong. We don't need to feel ashamed about our love for one another."

Taking my hand in his, my Russian God led me out of our suite, closing the door behind us. Two Guardians were still posted on either side of the door. Poor bastards, I thought. Bad enough being assigned to guard a Guardian and a Novice when they were _in_ the room, worse to have to stand outside guarding it when they weren't. Smiling towards them, Dimitri led me to the top of the staircase where we sat on the top stair. From here, we should be able to hear Janine arrive but not see her unless we peered over the edge.

Checking Dimitri's watch, I saw it was a minute or so until midday. I was just about to tell him how nervous I was when I heard Mom's voice on the level below. Peeping over the edge, there she was, talking to Suzanne as though they were old friends. I stepped back in astonishment. I wasn't expecting Mom to know Suzanne. And I certainly wasn't expecting her to be wearing a dress! Casting my mind back, I couldn't think of a single occasion where I'd seen my mother in anything other than her uniform! She actually looked quite pretty in a dress. She should wear one more often.

Abe stepped forward, welcoming her and kissing her on the cheek. Nearly tripping over my own feet, I decided there was no time like the present. Giving Dimitri one final loving look, I headed down the stairs towards where they were standing in the second-floor landing.

"Hi, Mom. I was wondering when you'd get here!"


	23. Ch 22 - Not quite as I expected

Turning to see me coming down the stairs, Mom was uncharacteristically lost for words. Deciding it didn't hurt to butter her up a bit before dropping my Dimitri bombshell, I hugged her saying, "You look lovely, Mom. That dress suits you."

"Yes it does," Abe agreed, giving Mom an admiring glance.

"What are you doing here Rosemarie?" she finally spluttered. She'd clearly had _no_ inkling I might be staying at Abe's.

"It's a long story, but basically once we realized the Strigoi were hunting me, and that communications within St. Vladimir's had been compromised, we needed to find somewhere to lie low. You'd said Baba wanted to meet me, and that he had an army of Guardians. Since I'd only just found out about him, it didn't seem likely anyone would think to look for me with him."

"Rose called me not long after the attack happened," Abe clarified. "I was overseas, but arranged for the LA team to fly to her and bring her here. She's been staying here under my protection since." Looking at me fondly, I noticed the _'Baba'_ had not gone unnoticed. Abe looked genuinely pleased I'd chosen to call him that.

"I would have called you, Mom, but we're just not sure how close an eye the Strigoi are keeping. Your phone could have been bugged. It seemed safer to let you believe you were coming here to discuss the attacks with Baba."

Finally having recovered her equilibrium, she said, "That was clever thinking, Rosemarie. You're right – even _I_ didn't think to look for you with your father," she admitted. "Still, would it have killed you to send me an email telling me you were alright? I had to hear second-hand via Princess Dragomir," she grumbled.

"Sorry, Mom. That was thoughtless of me," I said, laying it on thick.

"Thank you for taking care of her Abe," Mom said, looking at him gratefully.

"It's been my absolute pleasure," he replied, putting an arm around each of us. "Now how about we have a nice family lunch on the patio? I can bring you up to date on what my people have learned so far," he added.

Timing it perfectly, Dimitri chose that moment to come down the stairs.

"Guardian Hathaway," he greeted my mother. "Rose told me you were expected today."

"I'm off duty, Guardian Belikov. You can call me Janine."

"Thank you, Janine. I'm off duty, too. So Dimitri, please."

Abe took Mom by the elbow, guiding her down the stairs to the ground floor and through the formal rooms to the patio. Suzanne was just finishing setting out platters of food in the center of the table Abe and I had breakfasted at. A veritable seafood feast, there was enough on hand to feed an army. Just as well when three of those dining are Dhampir, two of them Guardians!

Abe held Janine's chair out for her, seating her between he and I. Dimitri held my chair out for me, too, sitting on my other side opposite my mother.

Clapping his hands in the air, a Guardian appeared almost immediately at Abe's side.

"Champagne, please," he ordered. "The special one I've been saving."

Returning to present a bottle to Abe, he nodded, indicating to fill the four glasses on the table.

"Abe? Rosemarie is only seventeen," Janine reminded him, a little surprised to see him offering me champagne.

"Oh, Janine. She's eighteen in a couple of weeks, and that's the legal drinking age in most other areas of the world," Abe said. "Besides, no one can begrudge Rose having a sip of wine in her father's home to celebrate the first time she's sat down for a meal with her family," he said with feeling.

"You're right," Mom deferred, surprisingly having no more to say on the topic.

Raising his glass Abe proposed a toast, "To family, to friends and to love," he said. We repeated his words, each taking a sip of the wine. Not having a taste for champagne, the nuances of it were honestly lost on me, but Abe and Janine seemed to appreciate it.

"So Dimitri," Mom said pleasantly, turning to face him. "Thank you so much for getting Rosemarie safely here. Will you be returning to St. Vladimir's now?"

"No. I've actually taken an indefinite leave of absence from St. Vladimir's. I'm not sure I'll be returning."

"Oh? I thought you were happy there?"

"Yes, but it's no longer the right place for me," he replied evasively, giving me a significant look. Abe also looked towards me, an eyebrow lifted. I guess it was now or never. Reaching beneath the table to take Dimitri's hand from where it rested on his knee, I threaded his's fingers with my own, lifting our hands to rest on the table between us.

"Mom? The thing is that Dimitri and I are in love. He can't work at St. Vladimir's now we're together."

"Now you're _WHAT!?_ " my mother shrieked, looking at the two of us in horror. Turning to my father, she shouted, "Abe! _DO SOMETHING_ about this!" gesturing to where we were holding hands.

"Mom? Please calm down," I started. "It's really not a big deal!"

"Not a big deal? _NOT A BIG DEAL_?" she screeched, standing up throwing her chair back. "Of _COURSE_ it's a big deal! You're _seventeen years old_ , Rosemarie! You don't even know what love is! And as for you?" she hissed at Dimitri, "there are laws against this. I'll have you charged. You'll never work as a Guardian again," she roared.

"Told you she'd take it well," Abe commented urbanely.

Spinning to face him she took aim, lock stock, and two smoking barrels.

"You _knew_ about this?! How can you be ok with this?! Did he tell you that he's employed as her _teacher_? And instead, he's _seduced_ her! Why haven't you thrown him out of your house?" she demanded.

"I don't think it's like that, Janine. Why don't you take a seat and hear them out?"

"Hear them out? I'm not listening to that _filth_! My under-aged daughter has been seduced by her teacher. _What's there to misunderstand?_ "

"It wasn't like that," I told her, trying to get her to listen. "We both fought it so hard," I told her, blinking back tears.

"Oh I'm sure," she said scornfully. "What sort of young woman has sex with her teacher? I didn't raise you to be some sort of _slut!"_

And that's when the table went flying. Dimitri literally threw it to one side, standing up and facing my mother in fury. Plates, crystal glasses and platters of food flew everywhere, landing across the bluestone paving. But before he had a chance to shout what he was obviously about to, my father stepped in saying, "No Janine you didn't. YOU DIDN'T RAISE HER AT ALL! I don't see how ANY of this is your business!"

Turning to us, taking in Dimitri's enraged look and my tears, Abe quickly said, "Dimitri? Rose doesn't deserve to have to hear this. Please take her away."

Nodding, Dimitri grabbed my hand. But before he pulled me away, he went right up to my mother. Standing at his full height, placing his body between hers and mine, he looked down at her.

"You will _never_ speak that way about my Roza in front of me again," he said threateningly, before pulling me away, not bothering to listen to Mom's reply.

Walking shell-shocked through the formal living areas and past the gaping Guardians who were standing on duty, obviously trying to decide whether or not they needed to interject, I could hear Abe and Janine still screaming at one another on the patio.

Glancing at Dimitri, I could see rage pouring from him.

"What do you need?" I asked him in a quiet voice. I'd known my mother was going to take it badly, but even I hadn't anticipated this level of animosity. I felt so guilty for all my good, kind man had already had to go through because of me. Surely there was a limit to what he'd have to endure? Looking at him through my tears, I couldn't see how he'd stick around for anymore.

"The gym," he said from between gritted teeth. Hurrying down the stairs into the workout area, I was relieved to see there were only a handful of Guardians using it.

"I'm so sorry guys, but the gym is off limits for the next two hours," I told them. Looking from Dimitri to me, I could see his rage, and my tears did not escape their attention. Packing up and moving outside quickly, I locked the doors behind them.

"I'm so sorry Dimitri," I said timidly. "I didn't think she'd be _that_ bad."

"DON'T YOU DARE APOLOGIZE FOR HER," he roared at me. "Wah!" he shouted, striding across to the punching bag and laying into it. Giving it everything he had, I knew he'd end up with broken hands if he didn't stop.

"Dimitri? DIMITRI? Please put on protective gear," I begged, taking him over gloves and shin pads. Not looking at me, I wasn't certain he'd heard me through his rage, until he abruptly sat down, grabbing the equipment from my hands and strapping them onto himself.

For the next thirty minutes, he shouted obscenities in Russian at the punching bag, kicking and punching it without mercy. When a blow finally split one of its seams, revealing the inner stuffing, he moved on to the body mannequin, giving it the same treatment.

After forty-five hellish minutes, he finally sat down in the middle of one of the exercise mats, putting his head between his knees in silence, gasping for air. From my seat on an exercise mat a few yards away, I eyed him warily.

"Dimitri?" I asked tentatively, tears still trickling down my cheeks.

"Oh Roza," he cried looking at me, his face bleak. Opening his legs and his arms, he looked beseechingly at me to join him. "I'm sorry you had to see that."

Climbing into his arms, I wrapped myself into him, ignoring his sweat drenched clothing.

"Dimitri," I cried, burying my face against his chest, hearing his heart still pounding. "I'm so sorry!"

"It's not your fault, Roza," he said, holding me tightly. "We'll get through this," he added. "I promise."

We sat there for over an hour, neither of us saying anything. Eventually, Dimitri let me peel the shin pads and gloves from him. His hands were bruised, and would be painful tomorrow, but as far as I could tell I'd gotten gloves on to him before he'd broken anything.

"You should ice those," I told him.

Looking down in surprise he said, "You're probably right. How about we head upstairs? You could ring and ask Suzanne to send up some ice packs?"

Standing up, then reaching down to give me his hand to help me up, I instead grabbed his forearm.

"Let's go, Comrade," I said, unlocking the door and peeping outside. The corridor was deserted. Walking to the lift, I pressed the button, stepping within when the doors immediately opened. Pressing the third-floor button, we were whisked upstairs. The lift doors opened into the third-floor foyer. Other than two Guardians stationed on either side of the doors to our room, the area was abandoned. Not looking at them, Dimitri walked through into our suite. Pausing in his wake, I addressed one.

"No one knocks on this door unless it's my father or Suzanne. Do you understand?"

"Yes Novice Hathaway," he replied a small look of pity and perhaps understanding on his face.

"Thank you," I murmured, following my Russian God into our bedroom before bolting the doors behind us.

He was sitting on the couch, looking out across the water.

"Are you hungry, Comrade?" I asked him.

"Not really," he said, although I knew he probably needed to eat given neither of us had had any lunch.

"What can I get you?" I asked him.

"Vodka," he said without a pause. "Preferably Russian," he added.

I'd never known him to drink spirits. But it had been a shit of a day.

"Do you mind if I join you?" I asked him hesitantly.

"Ah, Roza. It would be my pleasure."

Walking to the phone on my bedside, I picked it up. Looking at the typed guide under the handset, I pressed '3', which apparently connected me to the kitchen.

"Kitchen," Suzanne answered, picking up on the second ring.

"Oh Suzanne, it's Rose. I am _so sorry_ about lunch," I said in a tight voice.

"Oh sweetheart, it's not a worry. Your mother has always had a temper."

Not even wanting to consider how Suzanne was familiar with my mother's moods, I quickly continued, "Dimitri really needs to eat, and I should too. We're not planning to come down for the rest of the day. Could you send something up to our room? Also a couple of bottles of vodka? Russian if you have it. We'll also need some ice packs."

"Leave it with me," she said, without pause. "And Rose? Give her time. Mr. Mazur is speaking with her now."

"Ok," I said, my voice wavering, placing the handset back into the cradle.

"Suzanne is sending up food," I told Dimitri, who was still sitting on the couch looking out over the ocean.

"Ok," he said quietly.

We sat in silence until fifteen or so minutes later there was a loud knock at the door.

"Suzanne is here with food," one of the Guardians announced loudly. Unbolting the door for her, Suzanne wheeled in an elegant trolley. On it were two covered plates.

"Beef Stroganoff for now," she announced, looking at us with concern. "It's hot so dig in. I also have some cold meats and sandwiches for later if you don't want to come down," she continued, gesturing to another covered platter on the lower shelf of the trolley. "There's Stolichnaya and pickles," she said, pointing to a bucket filled with ice and two bottles, a couple of shot glasses and a dish with pickled cucumbers sitting beside it. "Also some ice packs. Rose? Your father asked me to give you this," she said, her eyes not meeting mine. She handed me a sealed envelope.

"Thank you, Suzanne," I said quietly. "I really appreciate this."

"It's my pleasure, Rose," she said looking at me with a frown. Reaching out she gave me a quick hug. "It will all be OK. Just give it time," she said. Walking back towards the door she added, "If you want anything else, anything at all, just call. It doesn't matter what time."

Closing and bolting the doors behind her, I returned to the trolley. The food smelled delicious, and I appreciated just how hungry I was.

"Come on, Comrade," I coaxed. "No drinking on an empty stomach." Taking the lid off the first of the plates, he didn't need much coaxing.

"Aww! She sent black bread, too," Diitri moaned, spotting a couple of thick buttered slices on a plate between our meals. Passing him his plate, and a piece of black bread, we sat on the couch eating our lunch. I had to give it to Suzanne; she was all over comfort food!

Wiping our plates clean with the last of our black bread, Dimitri turned to me. "Now - it's time you learn to drink vodka like a Russian, Roza!" he said.

Snagging one of the ice-cold bottles of vodka he cracked the seal filling both shot glasses.

"The secret to vodka is to drink it very cold and very fast," Dimitri explained. "Watch me," he said, saying something short in Russian before flipping the shot glass up and downing it in one gulp. Following his lead, I did likewise. And nearly choked.

" _Fuck_ Dimitri! That's STRONG!"

Looking at me indulgently, Dimitri continued.

"It's bad form not to follow up your first drink with another straight away." Pouring us both another shot, he quickly downed it, signaling for me to do likewise.

Appreciating that if we continued at this pace, I would be comatose in no time, I asked him to tell me about Russia.

"You've never really told me about it," I said. "I'd like you to tell me."

So we spent the afternoon drinking vodka and eating pickles, with Dimitri telling me about his childhood and youth, more about his sisters, St. Basil's, Russia and the traditions he grew up with.

"I can't wait to take you there, Roza," he crooned. "Showing you my homeland would be such a joy."

We sat in silence for a while, watching the sunset over the ocean. The envelope Suzanne had given me sat unopened on the coffee table in front of us.

"You should see what that says," Dimitri said, pointing at it with one finger.

Sighing, I picked it up, breaking the seal on the textured, rich paper. A thick card within was embossed with the initials IM. Ibrahim Mazur, I presumed. In an elegant flowing script was written, "My darling Rose – could you and Dimitri please join your mother and me for lunch again at midday tomorrow. I promise you she will be prepared to listen to your side of the story. Love Baba."

Passing it to Dimitri he read it, lifting an eyebrow as his only response.

"Come on Roza," he said, picking up the bottle and our shot glasses. "Let's go to bed."


	24. Ch 23 - With Him Beside Me

"Ugh," I groaned, eyes not open. I could hear a chuckle beside me.

"Come on, Roza," a familiar voice cajoled me. "You'll feel better once you take these." Opening one bleary eye, I looked tentatively around me. Yep. This is what hell looks like, I confirmed. There was clothing strewn everywhere. I vaguely recalled playing a drinking game with Dimitri last night. Something involving shots of vodka, and removing items of our clothing. After that, details were a little hazy.

"Did we…?"

"No!" Dimitri said. "I wouldn't when you weren't yourself. You fell asleep about 9 pm," he clarified. "How do you feel?"

"Not great," I confirmed, downing the two painkillers and my contraceptive pill he'd prepared for me. "How do you feel?" I asked.

"Good. Really good actually."

"That's so unfair" I groaned. "What time is it?"

"It's about eight. I thought we could go for a quick swim before breakfast?" he suggested. "Trust me; it's just the thing for a hangover".

I had to admit, swimming in the cool water sounded pretty appealing right now. Climbing out of bed, I detoured via the bathroom and then followed Dimitri through into the closet, changing into a one-piece swimsuit. He donned a pair of board shorts. Wrapping ourselves in a couple of towels from the bathroom, he grabbed one of his Western novels, and we headed out of our room and down the stairs and to the ground floor. We saw a few Guardians, but thankfully not my mother or Abe.

Walking across the patio towards the pool, I noticed all signs of yesterday's lunch debacle had been removed. Seeing the direction of my eyes Dimitri sighed.

"Come on Roza, let's swim."

The pool was under an annex of the house and enclosed with huge glass windows which were currently open. Putting our towels and his book at the water's edge, I dipped a toe in. I could tell the water was lightly heated, but it was still going to be brisk. Standing beside me at the pool's edge, wrapping me in his arms, Dimitri kissed me tenderly.

"Today is a new day, Roza. Let go of all the ugliness of yesterday," he implored.

Returning his kiss I knew he was right.

"Ok, Comrade," I whispered back.

Then, tightening his grip around me, Dimitri leaned sidewise, pulling us both into the water. Surfacing beside him, I eyed my man murderously.

"That's no way to treat someone with a hangover. I'm going to make you pay for that!" I threatened.

"You'll have to catch me first!" Dimitri laughed, swimming to the other end of the pool at an insufferably fast speed.

My resolve faltering before I'd even made it to the other end of the pool, I decided I'd focus my energies on kissing him instead. Although we were near the deep end of the pool, Dimitri was still able to stand on the bottom. Pulling me to him, I wrapped my legs around his hips and my arms around his neck. The water was on the chilly side, so it was nice to press myself into his body warmth.

"So how do you think today is going to go?" I asked him, resting my head in the crook of his neck.

"I'm not sure. It would be hard to be worse than yesterday," he admitted. "I'll have to apologize to your father for lunch," he added.

"Yes you will," I giggled. "Are you going to apologize to my mother?" I asked curiously.

" _No chance!_ " he said fiercely. "I meant what I said, and I said what I meant. And if she starts up again today, I'll not be staying around to listen to it," he growled.

"Thank you, Comrade," I said softly. "For defending me, I mean. With Mom and Nikita."

"Roza, you're mine now. It's what a man does for the woman he loves," he said simply.

We swam and cuddled for a while, until the angle of the sun shifted, drenching two sun lounges on the patio in brilliant, golden light.

"Come on, let's go bask in the sun," I said to him, slipping out of his arms and swimming to the edge of the pool. Hoisting myself out of the water, I grabbed a towel, and together we headed for the sun lounges. Spreading his towel on one, Dimitri lay to one side, motioning for me to lie beside him. I wrapped my towel around my shoulders and climbed into his arms, lying back against his chest. "Aren't you cold?" I asked.

"No Roza," he laughed. "You know I don't feel the cold as much as you do." Picking up his novel he held it in one hand reading while I closed my eyes, nuzzling against him, letting the sun slowly warm me. I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I knew Dimitri was rousing me.

"Wake up Roza, it's 11.30. You need to get ready for lunch with your parents."

"Ugh," I groaned for the second time today. "I'm not looking forward to this."

"I know," he said, helping me to my feet. "Let's just get it over and done with."

Returning to our room, we had a quick shower together before dressing for lunch. Dimitri wore jeans and a lightweight knit sweater. I wore jeans, a TShirt, and a fitted jacket.

"Take this," he said, handing me his second stake. "Here's hoping you won't need it," he joked.

Before I had a chance to think too much about it, he took my hand and led me out of our room to the third-floor foyer. I realized I didn't know where Abe had planned for us to meet when I saw Mom and Abe come down the stairs together from the fourth floor.

"Rose! Dimitri!" Abe said. "I hope you've had an agreeable morning? I thought we might dine on the patio today?" he said pleasantly, making no mention of yesterday's fiasco. "After you, Janine," he said solicitously to my mother, motioning her down the stairs in front of him. Dimitri and I followed.

Mom's eyes were downcast, not looking at Dimitri or me. She looked, well, a little chastised. Following her out onto the patio, everything looked much like yesterday, although I noted a buffet had been added to one side, housing the plates, platters of food and the cutlery. Oh God how embarrassing. Obviously, in case the table went flying again!

Abe seated Mom, while Dimitri held my chair for me, pulling his own up right next to mine and resting his hand on my knee. I guess now she already knew, there was no need to be subtle.

"Janine? Rose? Dimitri? Would you like a glass of wine?" he asked, looking at the three of us.

"Yes thank you, Abe, that would be lovely," Mom said quietly.

"Not for me," I said, trying to pretend I wasn't a bundle of nerves, and this was just a normal lunch. "Dimitri was trying to teach me to drink vodka like a Russian last night, so I'm feeling a bit hung-over today," I admitted. Oh hell. Did I really just say that? Mom was uptight about a glass of champagne at yesterday's lunch. Telling her Dimitri was encouraging me to drink spirits to excess was not going to win her over to his side!

Mom immediately seized on that piece of information. Her mouth was opening up to say something when Abe silenced her with a single look. Closing her mouth with an almost audible snap, she looked down at her hands in her lap. Looking at her and Abe, Dimitri said something in Russian. Abe laughed, also replying in Russian.

"You know it's rude to speak in another language when we can't all understand what you're saying," Mom said with a pointed look.

Still smirking, Abe replied, "Sorry Janine, you're right." Handing her a glass of wine, Abe addressed me.

"Right well. Rose? Your mother is sorry about yesterday. She'd like the opportunity to hear your side of the story, isn't that right Janine?"

Looking a lot like a scolded school child, Mom raised her eyes to mine.

"That's right. I was perhaps a little hasty and not in possession of all the facts. Your father has suggested I give you and Dimitri the opportunity to finish what you were trying to tell me yesterday," she said with a tight smile at myself and then at Dimitri.

"Thanks, Mom. I appreciate that" I said, trying not to rub salt into the wound.

"As I said yesterday, Dimitri and I are in love, and we want to be together. I know you're concerned that I might have been taken advantage of, or that I might have thrown myself at Dimitri, but neither of those things is true."

Taking a big breath, I started at the beginning, telling her how I'd realized I was attracted to Dimitri but how he'd hidden any indication that he felt the same way. I told her about the lust charm Victor had used against us. How, even after that, Dimitri refused to touch me even once we knew the feelings were mutual. I explained how over time I realized it was more than just a physical attraction, and how I'd fallen in love with Dimitri. And finally, I explained about the night in the cabin and how Dimitri had struggled to bring me back from the brink of shadow-madness. I didn't outright tell her that that was the first time we'd made love, but I'm pretty sure she worked it out when I explained we were alone there for hours and that Dimitri had finally reached me by telling me he was in love with me.

"And I do love her," Dimitri confirmed. "More than anything in the world," he concluded quietly.

Mom was sitting there taking in what we said.

"I thought there was something different about you in Canada," she said thoughtfully. "You seemed so much happier?"

"I am happy, Mom! Every morning I wake up beside Dimitri I feel so happy I could just about burst!"

"When you _wake up next to Dimitri?"_ she said, looking at Abe with a raised eyebrow.

"She's all but eighteen, Janine," he reminded her.

"Ok," Mom said, letting it go. "So what happens now? You're eighteen in a few weeks; you're yet to graduate. How is this going to work?" she asked gesturing to Dimitri and I. " You can't return to the Academy with your teacher now your lover. It will ruin his career and yours. Even if you get through graduation without being discovered, it's not going to get any easier afterward."

"I know. I was thinking maybe I wouldn't return to the Academy."

"Not return to the Academy?" Mom asked, confused. "What do you mean?"

"I mean maybe not graduate," I said in a small voice.

Two sets of horrified eyes stared at me in unison, while Abe kept his gaze impassive. I'd already hinted about this at breakfast yesterday.

"No! Roza, you must graduate!" Dimitri was the first to vocalize his dismay.

"Why? I'm not sure I still want to be a Guardian! They could post either of us anywhere. We might never get to see one another. Besides, who would want a Guardian who's being hunted by Strigoi? I'd be a liability. And I'm not sure I want to spend my life on the sidelines watching someone else live theirs," I said, thinking bitterly about Lissa's comments after I'd left.

"But if you don't graduate you limit your options," Mom said frantically. "What would you do?"

"I don't know," I said quietly.

"Rose? Let's not make any hasty decisions," Abe said carefully. "I agree with Dimitri and your mother on this issue. It seems foolhardy to leave your studies when you really only have a month or two to go. Given the Strigoi situation, I am sure we could come to some accommodation with the Academy. Perhaps you could be tutored here and fly in for your exams? Or you could live nearby but off-campus with Dimitri and a security detail? Or you could fly back and forth - spending part of the week there and part of the week here? There are lots of options; we'll find a way to make it work," Abe assured me.

"Ok," I said, a little more optimistically. "I'll think about it."

"Please, Roza?" Dimitri said, taking both his hands in mine and looking beseechingly into my eyes. "You must graduate! I already feel so bad that our love came earlier than we were really ready for it and caused so many problems. I'll never forgive myself if it stands in the way of your education and possibly your career. Please graduate, milaya? For me?"

Seeing the pleading in his eyes, I knew I was a goner.

"Ok ok. I'll graduate if we can work something out," I told them all. "But I mean it about being a Guardian. It's something I really need to think about."

My stomach let out a loud grumble.

"You missed breakfast, let's get something to eat," Dimitri said, standing up and heading to the buffet. Loading two plates high with food, one for me one for him, he looked surprised when my mother stood, coming to stand beside him at the buffet.

"I'm sorry for yesterday," she said softly. "I can see you love Rosemarie, and I respect that, even if I'm not thrilled at the idea of my seventeen-year-old being in a relationship with her former mentor," she admitted.

"I understand. Rose is very special to all of us," Dimitri replied magnanimously, walking back to the table and placing a loaded plate in front of me.

"While you three eat, why don't I update you on what we've discovered about the Strigoi?" Abe suggested. "We're still trying to get an idea of the size of the problem, but at least we know a little more now than we did before. It appears that Isaiah was older than many Strigoi, and fancied himself as an almost God-like being, creating a following of immortal beings. He formed a quasi-religious order, headed up by three of the first he turned; Elena, Igor, and Kristoff. These disciples, as he called them, each presided over a part of his following. When Isaiah and Elena were killed, Igor and Kristoff took over the order. From the information we have, it appears that Kristoff was the more senior of the two, so he sent Igor to kill Rose in retribution for Isaiah. Now that Rose has also killed Igor, it remains to be seen what Kristoff's intentions are towards Rose."

"An order? How many Strigoi are we talking about?" Dimitri asked, alarmed.

"It's hard to say, but certainly under fifty, and probably under thirty as far as we can tell," Abe replied. "We're currently trying to locate Kristoff. His last known whereabouts were in Eastern Europe, but as to his current location, we have no idea. Until he is located, and the threat neutralized, I think we have to assume that on at least some level, Rose will continue to be a target," Abe concluded.


	25. Ch 24 - Pinned

After lunch, Dimitri and I headed back to our room. Mom decided she'd be staying for a few days while we worked through the back to school arrangements. Thinking it was best to leave lunch while things were on a comparatively positive note, we left her and Abe to continue chatting while we excused ourselves. Back in our room, Dimitri pulled me to sit on the couch with him.

"So what's going on, Roza? Why is this the first I've heard about you maybe not wanting to be a Guardian?"

"I don't know," I said in a small voice. "I think it's been building for a little while."

"So what's the problem?"

"I'm not sure," I confessed. "There are a few things, I guess. Firstly I worry that we'd never see each other. We won't necessarily get a choice in where we're assigned. I know I'll probably be assigned to Lissa, but if you are too, then we'd be rostered on at opposite times. And if you were assigned to someone else, then where does that leave us? Also now I know that one day we could have a family, how does that work if I'm a Guardian? I can't just leave Lissa because I'm off living my own life all of a sudden, but I'm not prepared to give up our chance of having a baby either. And I want to see the world, Dimitri! Not just wherever I have to follow Lissa. When you and Abe were telling me about Russia, I wanted to really experience it. I guess I want to be free to make some of my own decisions. Some of _our_ own decisions." My eyes were filling with tears.

"Ok," he said. "Are you sure that's all?"

"Well I was checking in the other day with Lissa, and she was saying some nasty things to Alberta about me abandoning her. I was upset at first, but I realized it's because the darkness is building up in her again. When I'm there some of it creeps across to me anyway, and I usually pull it from her when it gets bad like I did that night with Jesse. But I haven't done that since a week before the field trip. I know it's selfish, but I'm just so happy, and in love right now, I don't want that feeling to end. I'm sick of feeling the darkness," I whispered "And I'm scared that I might lose myself in it. I feel horrible, because I know I wouldn't be here if Lissa hadn't brought me back to life. It just feels like to repay her for saving my life, I have to give it up anyway," I concluded.

"Oh Roza," he murmured, pulling me onto his lap. "I wish you told me all of this earlier."

"So much has been going on. It's only since we've been here that I've had the time to process it. Before we had each other, it made sense to devote my life to Lissa. And I do love her," I said, as the tears trickled down my cheeks. "But I love you more."

"I love you too, milaya. Try not to worry about this. We're having dinner with your parents tonight, why not explain this to them? Your Mom's faced similar issues herself; she might have some helpful perspectives? And your father has already proven he's committed to your happiness, let's see if he has any ideas?"

"You're right, thank you, Comrade," I sighed, sniffing. "Oh. I forgot to tell you; it also looks like the bond might be starting to work both ways. Lissa felt terror when the Strigoi attacked us, and she was super happy then super pissed off when that thing happened with Nikita."

"Just feelings so far?" he asked quickly. I'd explained to him in the past how I'd come close to seeing a lot more of Christian than I _ever_ wanted to.

"Yes. For now. But I really need to see her to talk her through putting up mental barriers," I said with a sigh. "But right now I'm tired. Care to spend the afternoon in bed with me?"

Looking torn, Dimitri said, "I'm afraid I can't, Roza. I postponed this morning's training sessions with the Guardians to this afternoon. Some of us have to work for a living you know," he joked. Looking at his watch he sighed "I'm due for the first in five minutes."

"Well, what about spending five minutes in bed with me before you go then?" I suggested coquettishly.

"Not a chance! Lissa will be asleep now, and if she's developing the bond, I'd hate her to think I was only good for five minutes!" he teased, leaning forward to give me a quick kiss before he stood up. "Get some more sleep, Roza. You were tossing and turning all last night. I'll be back upstairs in a few hours."

Taking him at his word, I thought a quick nap might be in order. I couldn't believe how tired I was, given I'd slept from 9 pm until 8 this morning, and then again until 11.30. It really wasn't fair that he'd had twice as much vodka as I had, but didn't feel anywhere near as shitty. I grabbed a sleep mask I remembered seeing in the bathroom and curled up in the middle of our bed. _Our_ bed. Three nights sleeping beside one another, and it already felt completely normal to fall asleep and wake up every day with my man. I loved the way every time I rolled over in the night he'd follow me, making sure some part of us was touching, even when we slumbered.

As I drifted off, it occurred to me that had we not been attacked by Strigoi, I would have been heading off to my final field placement sometime today. Colorado, I suppose, since that's where Eddie had been sent before Yosemite. Since the placements were canceled, and Novices recalled after the attack, I guess perhaps he was spared the pleasure of a one-on-one crossing of the desert with Stan.

I'd been sleeping peacefully for an hour or so when suddenly I was sucked into a dream. Not a usual dream. A spirit dream.

"Nice to see you safe and well, little Dhampir," Adrian said. "You've got a lot of people rather worried!"

Looking around, we were on Abe's patio, sitting on a couple of chairs overlooking the ocean.

"So where are we?" Adrian asked laconically.

"No idea. I thought you must have chosen the spot?" I lied deftly. "Looks like how I imagine Hawaii," I added.

"So are you going to tell me where you are?" he asked, studying me intently.

"Afraid not, Adrian. The less anyone knows, the safer it is."

"So you're looking different. Glowing. Truly radiant," he said uncertainly. "Your aura is white. It's like staring at the sun. I'm guessing all's well with Belikov then?"

"Don't ask questions you might not like the answer to, Adrian," I said, trying to avoid replying. "Why are you here now? It's daytime. Shouldn't you be passed out somewhere?"

"Oh, I'd like to be, little Dhampir. But we've had a situation with Lissa. The darkness has been building within her, and she's had a total meltdown. She's been taken to the infirmary and sedated."

"Sounds like one hell of a meltdown?" I said, trying to appear nonchalant.

"Yeah, it was. Hate to say it, but I think she needs you. She's really flipping out, Rose."

"I'm not sure I can come back, Adrian. Looks like I've made the Strigoi poster girl list," I joked.

"Then can she come to you? A bit of space might not be a bad thing for her right now," he said. "She really needs you."

A knock at my bedroom door started bringing me out of the dream. "Leave it with me, Adrian. And tell her I love her!" I shouted out to him, as the scene before me disappeared. Sitting up in bed, I pulled the sleep mask off, rubbing my eyes.

"Hello?" I asked, walking towards the door.

"Rosemarie? It's your mother. Are you free to talk?"

Crap. I'd been hoping to put off the inevitable one-on-one with my mother for another twenty-four hours, but looks like she had other ideas. Quickly picking up the clothes from our vodka fueled strip session, I threw them into the closet and closed the door. Walking to unbolt the doors to our suite, I let Mom in.

"This is lovely, darling," she said looking around the suite, eyes definitely taking in the enormous rumpled bed.

"Pretty grand, isn't it? Nothing like where I usually sleep!"

"Yes, well. Your father has always had a taste for the finer things," she said, almost managing to keep the tone of disapproval from her voice.

"So what can I do for you, Mom?" I asked.

"I just wanted to talk to you privately."

Gesturing for her to sit on one of the couches, I sat on the other facing her.

"I just want to know are you sure, Rosemarie? I'm not criticizing him. He's a hell of a Guardian, by all accounts a good man, and I can see he adores you. But are you sure that he's the one?"

"I'm certain. I've never been more certain of anything, Mom. If he asked me now, I'd say yes."

"Asked you?"

"Asked me to spend my life with him."

"Do you think he's likely to?" she asked, looking alarmed.

"I have no doubt of it. But not yet. I know he wants to wait until I'm older."

Mom looked as though she wanted to say more but didn't. Finally, she asked, "Does anyone at the school have any idea about the two of you?"

"Alberta knows. Straight after the attack, she asked Dimitri if she could trust him to look after me. She already suspected there was more than friendship between us, so he told her. That's when she told him to take me away to hide. And Lissa might find out. It looks like our bond is starting to work both ways."

"Alright then," she said, abruptly standing up. "I think I might have an idea of how to manage this. Let me consult with your father, and we'll talk more at dinner tonight." Walking towards the door she stopped and turned, an odd expression on her face. "I am glad to see you so happy, Rosemarie. You deserve to be happy, and I'm glad you've found that with Dimitri."

"Thanks, Mom," I said, walking over and hugging her.

We walked out together to the foyer, her taking the stairs up to the fourth floor, me bounding down the stairs towards the kitchen. Dinner was going to be served a bit later tonight, so I thought I might grab a snack. Walking through the deserted meals area towards the kitchen, I walked in to see Suzanne chatting with Pavel.

"Rose," she said pleasantly, subtly taking a step back from where Pavel was seated at the counter eating. "You after something to eat, dear?"

Not wanting to intrude on their alone time I quickly lied "Maybe later. I was just looking for Dimitri."

"I think he's in the gym, Rose," Pavel said not unkindly. "Also while you're here, I thought you might be interested to know that Guardian Makar has been reassigned to our St. Petersburg location. He left this morning."

"Oh, that is good to know. Thanks, Pavel," I replied with embarrassment. "I'll go find Dimitri then," I said, fleeing the kitchen and heading to the gym.

Sure enough, there he was, standing in the middle of the packed gym watching two Guardians spar, giving them running advice and occasionally stopping them to demonstrate a maneuver. Spotting me, he came over, giving me a quick kiss.

"How are you feeling, milaya?" he asked. "Did you get any sleep?"

"Yeah, a bit. Fancy showing those two how it's done?" I asked him with a cheeky smile. "As long as you don't directly hit my ribs I think I'm ready for some sparring."

"Alright, but be careful," he said with an indulgent grin.

Tossing me some gloves, he told the Guardians to take a rest while he demonstrated some of the moves with me. For the first few minutes, we practiced different takedown techniques, Dimitri naming them for the benefit of the Guardians, then showing them in slow motion how they worked. A group of Guardians gathered around us, watching Dimitri.

"Yeah, but a Strigoi isn't going to attack in slow motion, are they," one of the Guardians watching commented sarcastically.

"That's right. Which is why you need to become proficient using them at high speed," Dimitri responded, unperturbed. "Rose?" he asked, seeking my permission.

Nodding my head, we both moved back, ready. I knew that, other than avoiding my ribs, he'd be giving it his full effort, and so would I.

Circling one another, Dimitri moved first, fake lunging in one direction before spinning at the last minute and heading in the other. I'd been prepared for him, though, slipping out of his reach, landing a kick to his upper thigh. He retaliated, with a glancing blow to one arm before I ducked and rolled, standing up behind him. Spinning in time, his side caught my kick rather than his back. He grabbed my foot and tried to bring me down, but was rewarded with another kick to his diaphragm.

Looking up, I could see his eyes darkening. I knew he was enjoying this as much as I was. With a raised eyebrow he looked at me. Returning his unspoken question with a subtle nod, we threw ourselves into the fight. It was full on, even by our standards. He was moving so fast I could barely follow him, yet I was matching him move for move. Despite the speed of our actions, he solicitously avoided my ribs, which lowered his opportunities considerably.

After about twenty minutes we were both starting to tire. Misjudging one move, he finally managed to take me down. Landing on my back on the gym mat, Dimitri lay on top of me, resting his weight on top of my pelvis and effectively immobilizing me. Grabbing my hands and holding them above my head, he moved his legs to pin down mine. Looking up at him, I could see his eyes dark with carnal desire. Leaning down to give me a gentle, lingering kiss, he rolled us over, so I was on top. Jumping up I leaned down, giving him my hand to pull himself up.

Surrounding us Guardians were watching in awed silence.

"I've never seen anyone move as fast as that," one of them finally said, clearly shocked by the speed and intensity of our fight. "That was brutal!"

"That's why you need to practice these moves. Practice them slowly, so they become second nature for when you need to use them at speed."

"I can't believe how fast you both are!"

" _Lots_ of practice," Dimitri intoned. "And if you think Rose was fast today, you should see her when her ribs aren't fractured," he chuckled proudly, enjoying the amazed look on the Guardian's faces. "Training is over for the day. I'll see anyone who wants to train back here at 5.30 tomorrow morning."

Taking my hand, Dimitri quietly said, "Let's go upstairs, Roza. I think we both need a shower before dinner."

Dinner, however, wasn't scheduled for another two hours. Looking at the darkness in his eyes as he hurried me up the stairs to our suite, I had a feeling he was after a _shower_. Suits me! I couldn't help but wonder what he had in mind for us this time!


	26. Ch 25 - On my knees, yet not in prayer

" _God_ you look good in a suit," I said in appreciation, lying on our bed and watching Dimitri put on his evening jacket.

"And you look good in that, too," he said, eyeing the black lacy panties, matching corselet and thigh-high stockings I was wearing. "I mean I wouldn't have any complaints, but do you think maybe a dress might be in order? Just, you know, we're trying to keep your Mom happy?"

"Yes, I suppose," I teased, walking past him, swinging my hips provocatively, and entering our shared walk-in closet. "I was thinking maybe this one?" I said, choosing a clingy deep red silk dress I'd chosen with Suzanne on our online shopping mission a few days before. Stepping into it, I turned my back to him. "A hand with the zip, Comrade?" I asked.

Stepping behind me, he ran a fingertip down my neck and back, over the top of my lacies, ending up resting his fingers at the base of my spine just above my panties.

"Later tonight, this is all mine, yes?"

"All yours," I confirmed sultrily, as he slowly zipped up my dress. Slipping my feet into a pair of matching four-inch heels I had to admit I looked smokin'!

"That's just one more thing I love about you," I said, turning to look at my Russian God. "I love the way I can wear killer heels and still feel feminine next to you. It would suck to date a _small_ dude," I finished, the double meaning of my words not lost on him.

Looking me up and down with admiration, he replied, "Well I'm glad you're satisfied."

" _Very,_ " I said with a sinful grin, thinking about this afternoon's pleasurable activities. Deciding Dimitri needed some relaxation after lunch, training and then our fight, I'd taken him straight to our shower. While the warm water ran over us, I'd surprised him by trying something new. His eyes had bulged when I'd knelt down in front of him, but he'd recovered his equilibrium quickly enough. I'd been nervous about trying that, being wholly new to me I wasn't sure if I would do it right. But Dimitri had assured me my technique was spot on, and soon enough I'd had my proof.

Of course, that left me still feeling a little neglected, so after carefully drying me off, Dimitri decided to finish the _massage_ that had previously been so rudely interrupted.

Coming back to the present, a question for Dimitri surfaced.

"I meant to ask you, what the hell did you say in Russian to Abe at lunch today?"

Looking a little guilty, Dimitri replied, "I told your Dad he needed to teach me how to silence an enraged Hathaway woman with just one look."

"And what did he say?!" I replied indignantly.

"He said that it's taken him nearly twenty years to master it with Janine, but that he thought you were not as unreasonable as your Mom, so he predicted I'd have it sorted with you by the time we've been together a decade."

"Is that right?" I replied a little miffed.

"He was teasing, Roza," Dimitri replied looking at me lovingly. "I love your smart little mouth. Particularly when it's wrapped around parts of me," he whispered salaciously into my ear.

"How rude!" I rebuked, smacking his arm lightly. Secretly, though, I was glad he'd enjoyed this afternoon. Now we were together, it was nice to know that despite my inexperience I had some ideas to contribute in that area, too!

"Any idea why the change to formal clothes this evening?"

"None at all," I replied. "I'm just as surprised as you."

Dimitri had just finished massaging me, and we were lying in bed cuddling when an envelope had been slipped under the door to our suite. Inside a card similar to yesterday's read 'Dear Rose and Dimitri. Dinner will be at 8.30 in the smaller dining room. Please wear formal attire, Love Baba'.

"Maybe he's introducing us to someone?" I pondered. "It seems pretty silly to dress up just for us four?"

"You're right. Or maybe he thinks if we're in formal wear we're unlikely to have another food fight?" he joked, referring to yesterday's abysmal attempt at a family lunch.

"Come on then!" I said, taking his hand and walking out to the third-floor foyer. I was on about the third step down when I realized attempting the thickly carpeted stairs in four-inch heels might be a task beyond me.

"Let me," Dimitri said chivalrously, scooping me up in his arms and carrying me down the stairs.

"Put me down!" I shrieked in embarrassment, looking up just in time to see the Guardians on either side of our doors laughing at us.

"Of course my love," he said, carefully placing me back on my feet downstairs, taking my hand as we walked into the smaller dining room. Mom and Abe were not there yet, but there was a real wood fire lit in the fireplace and the table set elegantly for four. There were countless glasses and flatware laid out, so I got the feeling it was going to be a long meal.

Watching the fire, Dimitri stood behind me, circling his arms around my waist. Speaking quietly into my ear he crooned, "It's been a crazy week, Roza. But I want you to know I've never been happier. When I planned a few days for us in a cabin in the woods, I had no idea this is how it would turn out. But it did, and I'm glad for it. I feel we're finally where we should be. Together."

Turning within Dimitri's arms to face him I responded, "I feel the same way. Right now I'm exactly where I need to be."

We were still embracing when I heard the click click of a pair of heels approaching. Seeing Mom coming into the room, I discreetly stepped back from Dimitri a little. Looking up at her I was blown away. She looked amazing.

She had naturally milky skin, thanks to being a red-head, but it was set off perfectly by a dusky teal lace top. With sleeves reaching mid-way down her biceps, the lace looked feminine but still featured her toned arms to perfection. Finishing at her hips, the fitted top was complemented by a matching soft chiffon skirt that fell to mid-knee. I wasn't the only one who'd gone for killer heels. Mom wore a pair of strappy silver shoes that were at least as high as mine. Her hair was swept up into a loose chignon, proudly displaying her molnija.

"Mom! You look gorgeous!" I said, hugging her.

"Roza is right, Janine," Dimitri said. "You look a vision."

Acknowledging our comments graciously Mom said, "Well if I don't dress up at Abe's where else would I get a chance? You both also look lovely. Your father is just seeing a feeder," she continued, looking at me. "He'll be here in a moment."

What with the daylight schedule, I'd all but forgotten Abe was Moroi. Of course, he'd need blood as well as food.

"Look at our beautiful girls!" the man himself boomed, walking into the room and admiring Mom and myself. "We're very lucky men, Dimitri," he commented, shaking Dimitri's hand before gesturing for us all to sit. Abe again held out Mom's chair while Dimitri held mine. I was sitting between Abe and Dimitri, opposite Mom.

Clapping his hands, much like at our first lunch, Abe summoned a waiting Guardian server.

"Champagne, please." Just like last time, he inspected the label and sampled the wine, before gesturing for our glasses to be filled.

Standing formally, he raised a toast.

"To our first family dinner. I can't tell you how much pleasure it gives me to have my lovely Janine, our beautiful daughter Rose, and her handsome partner Dimitri here to share dinner together this evening. I wish us all much love, luck, and laughter together," he concluded.

Dinner arrived, and as expected it was delicious. We'd just finished our wild mushroom soup, and the goat's cheese and asparagus tart had arrived, when Mom looked nervously at Abe.

"So I had a little talk with Rosemarie today, and I think I've come up with an idea about how to handle returning to the academy," she started uncertainly. "I'm not saying it's a perfect solution, but I think it will make the best of a difficult situation," she prefaced.

This was obviously something they'd already discussed between them, as Abe nodded encouragingly.

"It occurred to me there are several impediments to you returning to St. Vladimir's, Rosemarie," she continued. "There are the security concerns about your safety given the Strigoi attack, and of course the difficulties presented by your relationship with Dimitri. I understand for you to return, we all need to be satisfied both these issues are appropriately addressed."

I looked at Dimitri. This hadn't been expected, but I was willing to hear what Mom had to say.

"Ok?" I said cautiously. "So what are you thinking?"

Pleased to see I hadn't outright shot her down, Mom continued, "Your father and I are particularly concerned about your safety, of course. Given you have been named as the specific target of an orchestrated Strigoi attack, we'd be reluctant to see you return to St. Vladimir's without additional protection. As far as I know, a Dhampir has never had their own Guardians appointed however, in this case, I think there are reasonable grounds to propose this, particularly were it to become known you're also Abe's only child with claim to a very large fortune. Given the shortage of Guardians, it's unreasonable to expect Court to make an allocation from their resources, so your father is suggesting he arranges this aspect of your care through his own means."

What she said made sense. Abe had more Guardians than he knew what to do with; he could easily spare some to look after me. However, Mom's uncertain glances made me apprehensive for the kick in the teeth I was sure was coming.

"We thought twenty of your father's Guardians to generally bolster campus security, and then a twenty-four seven guard of two dedicated Guardians shadowing you." And there it was.

"A twenty-four seven guard?" I said, a little alarmed and looking at Dimitri. "How would that work?"

"Darling, we know how important Dimitri is to you," Abe said looking at me, "And how devoted you are to her," he added looking at Dimitri. "However your mother and I also know that confirmation of your romance at this stage could be catastrophic for you both. Accordingly, your mother had an idea."

Looking apprehensively at Abe she continued, "Please just consider it. I thought that if Dimitri was allocated as one of your Guardians, not as a mentor employed by St. Vladimir's but rather as a member of your father's staff, then I could serve as the other? Provided you were discreet when you were in public, no one would think too hard about Dimitri being with you all the time, particularly when it was known your other Guardian was your mother!"

I sat back stunned. To give her credit, the plan was brilliant. She was right. No one was likely to suggest anything was going on between Dimitri and I if Mom was also shadowing me twenty-four seven. And with Dimitri being a Blood Master Level Seven, it made sense that a man richer than even Royal Moroi would hire the very best to take care of his only child.

"What about Alberta? And Lissa? Alberta already knows, and I'm almost certain my bond with Lissa is becoming two-way."

"Alberta is a practical woman, and she cares about you very much, Rosemarie. I'd word her up in advance, but I can't see her objecting to the arrangement provided it had the veneer of respectability. As for Lissa? Well, I thought you'd probably need to tell her and a few of your very closest friends. Their help could be invaluable keeping it under wraps. It's only days until you're eighteen. Your father and I thought you might like to host a small party for your birthday ahead of returning to St. Vladimir's. You could tell your closest friends then?"

"Your mother and I have talked about it, and we believe that having me known as your father might offer you more protection than keeping it a secret. I do have a certain reputation," Abe admitted ruefully. "I'd like you to know I'd be very proud to publicly present you as my daughter. Of course, that's assuming you're prepared to do that," he added respectfully. "It's a big decision, and I don't want you to feel pressured."

"Once you're eighteen, and with Dimitri officially working for your father, were you to be discovered, the legal implications would be negligible," Mom continued, "Although your careers could still be ruined. However, we think playing it this way would give you both a good shot of slipping under the radar while still being together."

I looked at Dimitri. The idea of being with my mother twenty-four seven wasn't appealing, but if it meant I also had him it was something I was willing to consider. Regarding him questioningly, I could see him carefully considering his words.

"I see a lot of merit in this plan. It keeps Roza safe, and it means we can be together. With the Strigoi threat, I am sure you can appreciate how concerned I am for her wellbeing. However, it doesn't sit well with me to be paid to guard the woman I love."

"Understandable, of course, Dimitri" Abe replied immediately, evidently having anticipated this objection. "I'd encourage you to consider it a means to an end. I know you have obligations to your family in Russia and send most of your pay there. Given you would be protecting a member of my family, I'd consider your pay my way of providing for yours. Any of your expenses and day to day living costs would also be taken care of. I know it's not ideal, but for the sake of keeping our Rose safe, could you do it?"

"Whatever it takes," Dimitri said simply.

"Rosemarie? How do you feel about this?" Mom asked me.

"Um… ok? But how would it work for you? And are you sure you want to spend two months with me all day every day?"

"I have a lot of leave owing, so will take a leave of absence from my duties. No one will question my motivations given the situation." Swallowing a mouthful of her goat's cheese and asparagus tart she continued very quietly.

"Seeing the relationship you've developed in such a short time with your father has made me appreciate there's a lot we could do to improve ours. I'd like to at least try," she said, almost whispering the last words.

I gave Mom a small nod. I wanted her to know I appreciated the sacrifice she was proposing. Reaching for Dimitri's hand under the table, and receiving a reassuring squeeze from him, I looked up with determination.

"Thank you, Mom, Baba," I said, looking at them each in turn. "We both really appreciate what you're suggesting, and we're willing to give it a go."

With a delighted smile, Abe reached over to the ice-bucket, refreshing each of our glasses.

"Then it looks like we have an eighteenth birthday to plan, Janine!" he said joyfully, clinking glasses between the four of us.


	27. Ch 26 - Into your mouth

I had to hand it to Abe; he'd effectively managed to divert me from the idea of two months twenty-four seven with my mother by mentioning my birthday. I'd never had a proper birthday celebration before, so the idea of a party was pretty appealing.

"Do you have any idea of what you'd like?" Abe prompted. "We'll do a small gathering here for your closest friends, first, but I can fly in your senior class if you wanted something big as well? Or we could hold something close to campus if that's easier? We could hire a venue if you wanted something more upmarket than a home party?"

My entire YEAR? Something more upmarket?! Yet again, I was staggered by the scale with which Abe saw things.

"Yeah – that won't be necessary! I was thinking something small. Probably really small. If I had the whole grade here, I wouldn't be able to openly spend my birthday with Dimitri," I said, glancing at where he sat beside me. "Ideally I think Lissa, Christian, Adrian, and Eddie? Adrian's doesn't attend school, he sort of floats around, but I'd still like him to come."

"Well, that's easily accomplished. What would you like to do? A dinner party? A night out somewhere? We could all fly to Paris or Russia if you wanted something a little different?" Abe probed.

"Abe? She's still a target, shouldn't she be keeping a low profile?" Mom asked, worriedly.

"Nonsense, Janine," Abe said. "I won't let this Strigoi situation make Rose a prisoner. She's only eighteen once, and I have missed a lot of birthdays. I want this one to be everything she wants." Turning to me he continued, "Do you have anything specific in mind?"

"Not really. Although I was wondering whether maybe Adrian and Lissa could come early? In the next few days maybe? I've seen through the bond that Lissa is in a really bad way. I think the darkness is affecting her. She needs my help. Adrian is a spirit user, too, but since he's not a student so I thought he could travel with her? Do you think we could bring her here?"

"Are you sure you want to do that, Roza?" Dimitri asked me. I know he was thinking about our earlier talk about my fear of the darkness.

"I don't think I have a choice. She's in the infirmary. They're keeping her sedated. I have to do this."

Looking troubled, Dimitri nodded.

I'm not sure why I'd never confided in Dimitri about Adrian's dream walking. Actually, now I thought about it, I did know. Dimitri, while patience itself with me, had rather a short fuse when it came to other men flirting with me. He had endured Adrian's blatant pursuit of me when he'd not been in a position to fight for me himself. I knew he still had issues about it. Even though he'd been the decisive winner, I'm not sure he'd immediately appreciate the distinction between dreaming _with_ Adrian as opposed to dreaming _about_ him!

"Maybe I should ring Alberta?" Mom suggested. "If she transported Lissa here, it would give me a chance to privately discuss the other arrangements with her? And she'd also be able to bring us up to date on the investigations at St. Vladimir's?"

"That sounds like a plan. Give her a call after dinner," Abe agreed. Trying to steer the conversation back to happier thoughts he suggested "And what about, once Lissa is here, you girls visit a day-spa together? I believe there are several outstanding ones nearby. I can send a complement of Guardians to ensure you're not disturbed."

A day spa? I'd never been to anything like that. I shaved my legs and underarms, and Lissa usually trimmed my hair for me when she got sick of looking at the ratty ends, but that's as far as it went in terms of any beauty regime. A day of pampering sounded pretty awesome, actually!

The goat cheese tart finished, we moved on to mains. Steak, medium rare, in a delicate sauce with delectable sides. It was so tender. I suppressed a giggle when I noticed Abe's serve was about half the size of Mom's and mine and a quarter that of Dimitri's. Speaking of Dimitri, he was unusually quiet.

"What's up, Comrade?" I asked him, while Mom and Abe were engaged in conversation.

"Nothing, milaya. Just trying to figure something out," he said, giving me a gorgeous smile.

"Are you ok with the idea of Lissa, Christian and the others knowing about us?" I asked, concerned this might be the reason for his uneasiness.

"Roza, I want the whole _universe_ to know," he assured me. "I just worry that Lissa and Adrian – they're much more accustomed to this new world of yours than I am." He didn't spell it out, but I could see how he'd feel a little overwhelmed by it all.

Looking at him adoringly, I giggled, "That's true, Dimitri. Perhaps I'll get them to give both of us lessons?"

And like that he was back. I knew this wasn't his life, and until now it hadn't been mine either. But when it came down to it, Dimitri was my world now. Like he'd said to me before, once we accepted we were together, the rest was just details!

"So what do you want for your birthday, Roza?" he asked quietly. Mom and Abe were still deep in conversation about some recollection from their time in Turkey.

"I want you, Dimitri. Just you."

"You're not making it easy for me."

"Do I ever?" I laughed.

"No. No, you don't. But it's just one more reason why I love you," he said, leaning over to kiss me.

My lips against his, my hand against his face, I was lost. It was several moments before I realized that Mom and Abe had fallen silent. Pulling away from him I turned to see them both looking at us; Abe smiling indulgently, Mom looking somehow a little wistful.

"Sorry," Dimitri said to them with a smile. "I just couldn't resist a moment longer!"

The mains plates were cleared at just that moment, dessert being brought in. There was the choice of warm self-sauced chocolate pudding with cream and raspberry syrup or passion fruit cheesecake. Both looked amazing.

"Which would you like, milaya?" Dimitri asked, the Guardian server holding one of each between us.

"Let's eat half each," I suggested. "Best of both worlds".

The server put the cheesecake in front of me and the pudding in front of Dimitri. My handsome man proceeded to scoop a generous serve of pudding, cream and raspberry sauce onto his spoon before leaning forward to feed it to me. It was sooo good. Warm and gooey and comforting. Moaning in pleasure, I gestured for him to also try a spoonful.

Putting the spoon back into the dish, he scooped himself a serve, putting it into his mouth and closing his lips around the spoon. Something about watching Dimitri eat was super sexy. I'm not sure why, but suddenly I was transfixed watching him scoop each mouthful and delivering it to my mouth or his.

Looking over, I noticed my parents had also elected to split theirs, although in their case they were using their own spoons to share the cheesecake dish between them. Eating faster than Dimitri and I, I observed Abe gesture for Mom to have the last mouthful.

"You always did like the last piece," he said, looking at her lovingly.

Oh my God. Everything started to click. _He still loved her!_ Not in 'the mother of my child I'll always have a special place in my heart for you' sort of way but more in 'the woman I've never gotten over' way. Turning back to Dimitri, I raised my gaze to meet his, looking at him with my eyes widened meaningfully. He looked back at me in amusement. I could almost hear him saying 'Oh – you've just worked that out then?'

Completely sidetracked, I ate the last spoonful of the proffered pudding, picking up a cake fork to start in on the cheesecake. Holding a forkful out to Dimitri distractedly, I thought about my Mom. She never wore a dress. As in _ever_. And come to think of it, where exactly was she staying in the house? We were on the 'guest' third floor, and I'd seen no evidence of her there. Looking back to Dimitri, I saw his smirk all but confirming the direction of my thoughts.

Looking up suddenly, I could see Abe observing me keenly. The exchange between Dimitri and I did not appear to have been lost on him, my surprise evident. I had no doubt he knew _exactly_ what I was thinking. He looked at me and shrugged. It seemed to say 'Are you OK about this?' yet also 'Can you blame me?' I spread my hands out, tilting my head in a sideways shrug. Not permission as much as a 'this is your business' sort of acknowledgment.

Mom looked up oblivious from where she'd started on the pudding.

"This is amazing, Abe. You must try it!." Lifting her loaded spoon to him, Abe delicately ate the mouthful she was offering him.

Closing his eyes as he tasted it, he looked perfectly happy.

"Oh this is good! Life is good! What a lucky man am I?"

"You said it perfectly earlier tonight, Abe," Dimitri interjected, filling what might otherwise have been an awkward pause. "We're both _very_ lucky men."

The dessert dishes cleared, a final course of sweet wine, cheese and fruit was brought out.

"I'm so full I can barely move!" I complained fifteen minutes later, still reaching forward to sample another piece of cheese and a sip of Moscato. "So much food is making me sleepy! Dimitri? I'm so tired, do you think you could carry me up to bed?" I teased jokingly.

"Of course, Roza," he said solicitously, standing up to bow to Abe and Mom before scooping me up in his arms.

"Good evening Abe, Janine. Thank you for a lovely evening," he said, carrying me out of the room and down the hallway.

As he took me toward the stairs I could hear them laughing, Abe's voice saying fondly, "Do they remind you of anyone, Janine?!"

We were almost at the stairs when we spotted Suzanne walking towards us.

"A wonderful meal, thank you Suzanne," Dimitri complimented. "You must excuse us - Rose has had too much to eat and is feeling sleepy," he continued, walking past her.

"Put me down," I argued feebly.

"Really?" he said, shifting my weight in his arms as if he were actually considering it.

"No. Just carry me upstairs!" I replied with a giggle.

Reaching the third-floor foyer, I noticed the Guardians on either side of our door suppress a smile as Dimitri carried me across the threshold into our room. Kicking the door shut behind us, he carefully placed me on the bed, before returning to bolt our doors and turn down the lights.

Already weary, I was vaguely conscious of him taking his suit jacket off and hanging it on a chair and then coming back to look at me on the bed.

"Oh Roza, you're wrecked!" he said tenderly, rolling me over to unzip my dress, and taking off my shoes. "Up you come," he said, lifting me to pull the dress down my torso and then lowering me back down and slipping it off over my hips.


	28. Ch 27 - Scream the House Down

It was the middle of the night when I woke up. Something was wrong, but I wasn't sure what. Opening my eyes, I realized Dimitri wasn't beside me. Looking around, I could see him sitting on the couch, a lamp on beside him, reading another of his western novels. Sitting up in the bed, my movement caught his attention.

"Hello sleepy head," he said softly, putting his book down and coming over to the bed, lying beside me and bending to give me a soft kiss.

"Not sleepy, Comrade?" I asked.

"No. Lots on my mind," he admitted.

"You worried about something?"

"Yes and no. It's been a huge week. Just needed some time to catch up."

Looking at Dimitri, I could sense something was not right. Dimitri was not the sort of guy who took time out 'processing' things.

"What's bothering you, Dimitri?" I asked him softly, rolling over and nuzzling up against him.

"I guess I'm worried about Lissa coming here," he said. "And Adrian," he added, a sour look on his face. "I know you're afraid of the darkness, well it frightens me too, Roza. I waited so long for you; I don't want to lose you," he said with a frown.

"You're not going to lose me, Dimitri," I whispered, pulling his lips to mine. "I'll never let anything come between us."

Pulling me tight into him with a little growl Dimitri nodded.

"You look so beautiful in this," he said, his fingers playing with the lacy corselet I was still wearing. "And these," he added running a finger down the outside of my thigh over my stay-up stockings, "are having an unwholesome effect on me."

"Unwholesome, eh?"

"Absolutely," he said, rolling me on to my back and starting to pull my lacy panties over my hips and down my legs. "In fact, I think I'm utterly corrupted!" he finished, throwing the scrap of black lace to the side of the bed.

Reaching towards one thigh, I was about to start taking my stockings off.

"No. Leave those on," he said. "That, too," he added pointing to the corselet with an appreciative smile.

An hour later Dimitri was slumped on top of me, covered in sweat and panting for breath.

"Oh, Comrade. That was incredible! I don't think I've ever been so turned on," I told him, my fingers playing with his sweaty hair. Our lovemaking had been furious and almost primal. Always a generous lover, Dimitri had taken me over the edge again and again before he'd finally let himself find relief. "I'm sure the entire house heard us," I giggled with embarrassment. I hadn't even _tried_ to keep a lid on it, and at the end, Dimitri had shouted my name repeatedly at the top of his voice. As we knew from Nikita, our suite wasn't exactly soundproof!

"Good," Dimitri growled playfully. "It will remind everyone that you're mine."

"Yep," I giggled, "and that you're mine" I confirmed. "Come on – let's have a shower."

It was very early in the morning when I next woke. I was wrapped in a sheet and Dimitri's arms. I was a little sore, but it had been more than worth it. Memories of last night came to me, putting a smile on my face. Watching my handsome man sleep, I felt overwhelmed by just how much I adored him. Looking at the clock I saw it was just after 5 am. I knew Dimitri had planned to train this morning, so I should probably wake him. Turning back to do just that, his beautiful brown eyes were open and looking at me.

"Good morning beautiful," he said quietly. "Did last night really happen or was it all just a dream?"

"I'm not sure, Comrade? Maybe see if the Guardians outside will make eye contact with you this morning? That might give you a clue," I laughed. "Are you feeling better?" I asked him.

"Yeah I am," he said happily. "You want to come train this morning?"

"Absolutely! Let's get breakfast then workout."

Quickly changing into our training gear, we unbolted the doors to our suite.

"Morning Guardians," Dimitri said pleasantly to the men standing on either side of our door. "Morning Guardian Belikov, Novice Hathaway" one said, both of them studiously examining at the floor.

Think you've got your answer there, Comrade I thought, the corner of my lips twitching.

"Morning!" I said pleasantly. "Come on Dimitri! I'm STARVING" I whined, grabbing his hand and pulling him toward the stairs.

Downstairs the meals area was buzzing with about twenty Guardians serving themselves breakfast. There were no odd glances, here, so looks like our passion hadn't been heard from the basement at least!

"Morning Rose, Dimitri," Suzanne said pleasantly, passing us each a hot breakfast. "Did you sleep well?."

"Very," Dimitri said, with a mischievous glance at me over the rim of his coffee cup.

Oh! Cheeky Comrade was back! I like him!

Finishing our breakfasts, I followed Dimitri downstairs. Word of our sparring session yesterday had obviously got around, as the gym was packed. Everyone seemed keen to watch and learn. About 7 am I looked up from some weight training I'd been doing to see my mother walk in dressed in workout gear.

"Hey Mom," I called out. "Want to spar?"

She looked up pleased, walking towards me.

"Oh, I'd like that Rosemarie! Many of the men don't like to spar with a woman. I'd appreciate the practice!"

"No worries." Pointing to one side of my ribcage I said, "Stay off these if you can. They're fractured, so a direct hit isn't going to help them heal. Also, I'd rather not have a black eye for my eighteenth," I joked; referring to the last time we sparred when she'd marked me.

"Understood," she said with a guilty smile.

We started out slowly, but similar to my fight with Dimitri yesterday, it quickly escalated. Fighting a woman was quite different. Mom was a lot faster than most men, even if she could not match their outright power. I was thinking it would do a lot of men good to get experience fighting a woman; we operated quite differently.

Standing to the side watching us, I could hear Dimitri narrating our fight, naming moves or explaining techniques as he saw them. Mom was actually really good, I thought to myself grudgingly. I shouldn't be surprised. She had a neck full of molnija to speak to her achievements. That reminded me, I had another couple owed to me, as did Dimitri. I wonder when we could get them? Since a Guardian and a Novice had lost their lives, I wanted it documented that Dimitri and I had avenged them. I must ask Lissa when she arrived whether Eddie had been awarded his molnija yet.

Seeing my momentary distraction, Mom moved in for a killing blow. I realized just in time, using the power behind her thrust to my advantage, stepping aside and letting her falter and fall to the mat. Before she could recover, I was on her back, knee against her spine. Pushing onto her ribcage from behind, I simulated a stake thrust.

Jumping off her, she rolled onto her back breathing deeply.

"That was outstanding, Rosemarie!" she said proudly. "I enjoyed that very much!"

"As did I," a voice said from the doorway. We both turned to see Abe standing in the entry. Everyone had been watching our fight, so his presence had gone unobserved. The Guardians stood to attention. I got the feeling this might be the first time Abe had _ever_ visited the gym.

"I was looking for Rose, but it's a delight to see the two of you practicing together. Rose? I was wondering whether you'd like to join me for breakfast? Janine? You could also join us if you're free?"

"Thank you, Abe, but I think I'll finish my workout and see you a little later?" Mom said.

Nodding, Abe held out his hand for me to join him.

"Sorry – I'm a bit sweaty," I said, following him out to the patio. Holding out my seat, Abe sat beside me, both of us looking out to the ocean instead of the food in front of us. Sneaking a look at Abe, I could just about see the tension coming from him.

"Thank you for having breakfast with me. I thought we needed to have a private little chat…" he started, apparently a little unsure about how to continue.

"Is this about last night?" I started, thinking I had a good idea what he wanted to talk with me about privately. The expression on his face confirmed my suspicions.

"Yes it is," he said.

"Oh, I am so sorry!" I said looking down in embarrassment at my hands. "I promise we'll be more discreet next time!"

"More discreet? What are you talking about, Rose?"

"Dimitri and I. We were, um, perhaps a little noisy last night?"

Abe looked at me for a moment, before erupting in laughter.

"Scream the house down for all I care, Rose. Just enjoy yourselves! I was referring to your mother," he added in amusement.

"Well that was embarrassing," I muttered to myself. "So you mean you and Mom?" I clarified, looking at him.

"Yes. How do you feel about that?"

"Honestly it's none of my business. I mean it's not like you're strangers; you were together at least once eighteen and a half years ago," I joked. "So are you together again?"

"Yes. No. I'd like us to be. It's complicated."

"I get complicated," I said, thinking about Dimitri and me.

"I just wanted to know whether you're ok with it? I'm not going to pursue this if it risks what we're building together," he said earnestly.

"Baba? You've been so wonderfully supportive of Dimitri and I, how couldn't I want you to be happy, too? You really love her don't you?"

"Since the first moment I ever saw her," he answered, nodding.

Feeling a little teary, I stood up and went over to his chair, leaning over and putting my arms around him from behind.

"I think it could be wonderful for both of you." We stayed like that for a few moments, looking out over the ocean together. Pulling away, I returned to my seat.

"Please don't raise it with her until she chooses to discuss it with you? It's all very unexpected for both of us, and it might very well not eventuate to anything. I just wanted to make sure you were ok with it, and we'll see what happens."

I nodded in agreement, reaching over for some toast.

"Janine rang Alberta last night. Lissa, Adrian and Alberta will be flying out late this afternoon, arriving here just after dark this evening."

"So soon?" I said, apprehensively. I'd thought we'd had another day or two. But we didn't, and it scared the shit out of me!

"Yes. Isn't that what you wanted?"

"Yes. No. It's complicated," I said, reiterating his words.

"How?"

"Well, I've told you about darkness. Lissa is suffering from it much much worse. It's taking her sanity. And the only way to make her better is for me to take it from her. But if I take it from her then _I'm_ the one filled with darkness. If it hadn't been for Dimitri, I might not have made it back last time. I have to take it to help Lissa, but I'm worried what it might cost me. This feels so much worse than it did last time." Abe regarded me apprehensively. "Dimitri's not saying much, but I know it scares him too. Oh, and Adrian kind of has a thing about me. He and Dimitri aren't particularly fond of one another."

"What can we do to help you with the darkness?" Abe asked, seriously.

"I don't know. Last time Dimitri was the only one who could reach me, and even then it was a close thing. I don't know what to expect. Just be prepared for every eventuality, I guess?"

Feeling flat, now I knew my time with Dimitri was coming to a close, all I wanted was to be with him.

"Would it be ok if Dimitri and I had a quiet day together? I'm really frightened, Baba. I just want to be with him," I all but whispered.

"Of course Rose. I'll send him up to your room now" Abe replied, standing up and giving me a long hug. "It will be ok, you just see," he said.

Walking up to our room, I climbed back into bed, waiting for my man. The look on his face when the door opened moments later told me Abe had already outlined the situation. Not pausing between closing and bolting the doors and reaching our bed, he picked me up.

"Bath. Now," he said, already carrying me into the bathroom. Leaning over to pour a bath, he carefully adjusted the faucet and poured in some bath wash before slowly stripping my clothes and his. Both of us naked, he picked me up and stepped into the bath. Lying back against him as the water rose around us, Dimitri held me close against him.

"It's going to be ok, Roza. We're going to be ok" he said fiercely. Rolling over to lie with my chest against his, my cheek resting just above his heart, I just wanted to hear Dimitri's voice.

"Tell me our love story, Dimitri? I want to hear it from your perspective."

"Roza?" he said, sounding panicked. "Why does it feel like you're saying goodbye to me?!"

"Maybe I am? I'm so scared, Comrade. I'm not sure I'll find a way back this time? Give me something to fight for."

I could feel panic in his every muscle. Kissing my head, and wrapping his arms tighter around me, Dimitri started.

"I'd been watching you in Portland for a week before we came for you..."


	29. Ch 28 - Yep - sucks to be me

The water was cool, so Dimitri topped it up with warm water for the third time. The bath was now dangerously full but given we'd barely moved since he started talking, it wasn't a concern. Usually taciturn, in the last hour and a half Dimitri had barely paused for a moment.

Starting from the moment he'd seen me, he'd described every feeling through to now. And my heart was singing! I had so much more information. So much more insight. My poor Russian God had suffered as much as I. And, finally, he'd told it all to me. I hadn't thought it was possible to love Dimitri any more than I already had, yet here we were - and yeah I did.

When we'd climbed into the bath, I'd been on the edge of completely losing it in fear. Now I was calm again. I'd known it back in the cabin, and I knew it again now. I really _couldn't_ do this without him!

"What do you need, Roza?" he asked, now he could feel me calm in his arms.

"I'd really love to cuddle up and watch a movie with you," I said shyly. "We've never had much of a chance before."

Smiling softly, he helped me to my feet, and together we stepped out of the bath. He dried me, and then himself. I elected for comfy sleepwear; a pair of cotton knit boyleg sleep shorts and a matching tank top, and he donned a pair of boxers. Grabbing a blanket and some pillows from our bed, we curled up together on the larger couch in front of the flatscreen, me leaning back against him.

"What do you want to watch, milaya?" he asked, softly.

"Well, there's this movie called 'The Notebook' I thought I'd like to see?"

Flicking through the TV menus, Dimitri soon had it started. Holding one another while we watched it, at the end tears were pouring down my face.

"I'm sorry, that was such a chick flick!" I said embarrassed.

"There's nothing unmanly about loving a woman and spending your whole life devoted to her," he said, looking at me with love. "It's what I intend to do," he said, taking my hand and kissing it.

My heart skipped a beat.

"Oh, Dimitri! I love you so much! I promise to fight with everything I have to come back to you!"

Nodding, he pulled me against him, rubbing my back and keeping me calm.

A little later he asked, "So how are we going to do this?"

"Well, Abe said they're arriving at sunset. It sounds like they're bringing Lissa in sedated. I thought we'd put her in one of the rooms up here and I'll take as much of the darkness as I can bear."

Dimitri nodded, looking bleak.

"Hopefully Adrian can guide me by reading our auras. I thought if I take some of it, it might be enough?" I said, without much optimism. "But in case not, I thought it might be best to have the doctor on hand again, in case I need to be sedated."

"That makes sense," Dimitri agreed.

"If I go crazy, don't let me hurt anyone, Dimitri," I said quietly. "And if I am sedated, please take care of Lissa until I'm ok again. Tell her about us."

"I will," he promised, cuddling me.

It was past lunchtime, and my stomach was starting to grumble.

"Come on Comrade. Let's go get some food," I said, feeling a little like I was headed for the last supper. We each put on jeans and a shirt and walked hand in hand down the stairs. At the second floor, we encountered my mother and Abe. They were standing together in the foyer, he with his arms around her. As she looked up, I could see Mom had been stepped back awkwardly.

"Rosemarie, your father's just been telling me more about the spirit darkness. I had no idea it was as serious as it is," she said sniffling.

"We're both very worried about you," Abe clarified.

"Yep sucks to be me right now," I joked, hugging her then Abe, too. "We're going to get some food, you hungry?"

"Sure," Abe said, taking Mom's hand in his and following us down to the kitchen.

If Suzanne looked surprised to see Abe and Mom holding hands and in her kitchen, she didn't let on. The meals area was deserted, so we sat there while Suzanne rustled up four BLTs. Dimitri sat beside me on the bench seat, his arm around me. Abe and Mom sat opposite us. I noticed Abe had not released Mom's hand.

"So does Alberta know I'm here?" I asked Mom.

"Not exactly," Mom said. "Alberta doesn't even know where _'here'_ is. I was worried the academy phone lines might be compromised, so I told her I'd heard about Princess Dragomir's breakdown and that I'd arranged for her to get treatment at a private facility. I said it would be best if she were transported with people she knew and trusted, so I asked Alberta if she would come and if she could bring Adrian. They won't even know where they're headed until Pavel meets them at the airfield."

"I'm surprised she agreed to such a vague request," I said.

"Alberta's pretty canny," Mom replied, "and we've known each other a long time. She'll have twigged that the only way I could have known about Lissa is through your bond and that the only way I could send a plane to collect Lissa was with Abe's help," she explained, squeezing his hand.

"She knows about Baba then?"

"Yes. She's known since I left you at the academy. I told her everything."

Right then Suzanne brought in our BLTs, and for the next few minutes, we were all busy eating.

"Do you have any plans for the afternoon?" I asked Mom and Abe.

"Not a thing," Abe said, Mom nodding in agreement.

"I was wondering if maybe we could all play a board game?" I asked. "Monopoly or Scrabble or something?"

"That sounds like fun, Rosemarie," Mom said. "Your father and I would love to join the two of you," she said supportively. I think I could have suggested naked paintball, and she would have agreed enthusiastically at this point. It was nice to see her trying.

"Baba? Can you arrange for the doctor to come again this afternoon? Dimitri and I agreed that if the darkness is bad this time, if I can't control it, that I will be sedated. Also, Lissa will probably need to be checked out."

"Of course, I'll arrange that now. We'll need more feeders, too. I'll see you in the games room in a few minutes," Abe said, leaning over and giving Mom a quick kiss before standing up and walking towards the stairs.

"Dimitri, could you race up and grab me a jumper? I'm a little cold," I asked, seeing Mom's surprised face when Abe kissed her in front of us.

Realizing I was sending him away so Mom and I could talk Dimitri said, "Sure – I'll see you in the games room."

Mom looked uncertain where to start, so I thought I'd spare her the trouble.

"Mom, it's really nice to see you and Baba affectionate together."

"We're not together if that's what you mean. I guess I'm just remembering all the things about him I used to love so much," she said uncertainly.

"It doesn't matter if you _are_ together Mom. Just enjoy yourselves," I said, parroting Abe's words to me. I'd neglected to repeat the 'scream the house down if you want' part because frankly, I could live without hearing that!

"You approve then?"

"It's not _up_ to me to approve or not approve. But I think it's great," I said with a smile, meaning it. "Now you ready to get slaughtered at Monopoly?" I asked her.

As it was Mom and I both got owned. Abe was the out and out winner, although Dimitri put up a good fight. We'd had an awesome afternoon sitting on the floor in the games room around a low coffee table. Mom and Abe were laughing and teasing each other, and at one point Dimitri was tickling me for landing on one of his properties. The sun was starting to sink towards the horizon when a Guardian knocked at the door, announcing Dr. Bojarovski had arrived and was waiting in our suite.

"Might as well get my ribs checked," I said.

Heading upstairs with Dimitri I quickly shed my top, and the doctor checked out my ribs.

"They're healing well," she said. "Is there anything else?"

"Yes. I'll need a repeat prescription for the pill. I've only got a few left in this pack," I said showing it to her.

Looking at it, she scrunched up her nose.

"Are you using that for birth control or to time your periods?" she asked.

"Um, both?" I said, immediately alarmed.

"Hmm. This is the mini pill, and it's quite good, but you have to be careful to take it at the same time each day otherwise it can be ineffective as a method of birth control. I'd feel happier if you were on a combination pill," she said, pulling a box of a different brand from her bag. "You can change straight over from one to the other."

My mind was frantically racing. I took my pill when I woke up every morning, but the time had been a bit variable over the last week what with changing from day to night and then being on the run. Looking up at Dimitri's horrified face, I turned back to the doctor.

"Um, I think I have been? Are you saying I could be pregnant?"

"It's unlikely, but it's a chance. Would you like to take a test?"

Hurriedly I sat on the edge of the bed before I fainted.

"Yes please," I replied nervously.

Searching within her bag, the doctor brought out two different tests.

"These brands are very accurate. Instructions are on the pack," she said passing them to me.

Walking woodenly towards the bathroom, Dimitri followed shutting the door behind us. Without a word, I opened one test, following the instructions before doing likewise with the other. Sitting on the edge of the bath, side by side, Dimitri took my hand in his.

"No matter what it is, we'll be ok, and I'll be with you, alright?" he reassured me.

Nodding, I just looked at him.

Dimitri's watch read two minutes, so I picked up the first test to look. One line.

"What does that mean?" Dimitri growled, trying to find the instructions amongst the boxes and bits of paper on the washstand with impatience.

"It means not pregnant," I whispered.

The second test was an electronic one. It beeped to say it was ready, and we turned it over to read 'Not pregnant' written on the LED panel.

As one we both breathed again.

"Oh thank God!" I said, looking at Dimitri. He just nodded.

Pulling me to him he said, "One day, milaya, I promise you we'll be doing this for real. And when we do it will be wonderful. Just not yet."

"No, not yet," I agreed.

If the doctor thought it was strange to see two very relieved Dhampir emerge from the bathroom after taking a pregnancy test, she kept it to herself.

"I take it you're not pregnant then?" she asked kindly.

"No!" I said, obviously thankful. "Does that mean it's safe? Is there still any risk?"

"You'll be fine," she said. "If there's been any exposure in the last day or two, the new pill will act much like the morning after pill. Take one of the new pills now, and then start taking it as normal from tomorrow morning. You can discard your other pack." She ran me through the risks and potential side effects of the new pill, but honestly, I was still so overcome with finding out I wasn't pregnant that I barely heard her.

Dimitri, of course, was listening carefully and taking it all in. Thanking her profusely, he showed her down to the second floor where she would wait with Abe and Mom for Lissa to arrive. We still had half an hour or so before the group from St, Vladimir's were expected, as near as I could tell, so when Dimitri came back to our suite, I pulled him down onto the bed beside me.

"Hold me, Comrade?"

"Always, Roza," he said tenderly.


	30. Ch 29 - This doesn't look like Hawaii?

Dimitri and I were cuddling in silence when the phone on my bedside rang. Rolling over with a sigh, I picked it up.

"Rose? It's Suzanne. The vans have just pulled into the garage."

"I'll be straight down. Thank you, Suzanne," I replied with a sinking feeling.

As I hung up the phone, Dimitri was already standing up.

"Until we explain to Lissa, Alberta and Adrian, I think I should be in my uniform," he said, walking through to our closet.

I knew what Dimitri was doing. He was trying to fight back the fear, lock it away and put on his Guardian game face. And his uniform helped him do that.

"I'll see you back up here with Lissa," I said.

I headed to the basement, walking down the stairs in time to see Pavel lifting Lissa from the van. As I'd expected, she'd been transported heavily sedated. Climbing out of the vehicle from behind her was Alberta and Adrian. Mom and Abe were waiting to greet them.

"Can you take her to the third floor, Pavel?" Abe directed. "Suzanne has a room prepared."

Pavel stepped into the lift with several other Guardians and took Lissa upstairs. In the meantime, Alberta came over to me smiling.

"When your Mom rang, I thought I might be seeing you," she chuckled, holding her arms out for a hug. "I'm so glad you're safe! Is Dimitri here too?"

"He's upstairs waiting to help with Lissa," I said, returning her fierce hug. I really _had_ missed Alberta.

"Little Dhampir," Adrian greeted, also coming over for a hug. "Doesn't look much like Hawaii," he joked, earning himself an odd look from my mother.

"Well you know, I can't let you know _all_ my secrets," I said, not wanting to focus on the fact I'd intentionally misled him.

"You look different," he commented, his head on its side. "Your aura is white. Some people get streaks of it from time to time, but yours is like looking straight at a lightbulb. It's dazzling!"

"What does it mean?" I asked, my mind upstairs with Lissa.

"No idea. But it's unusual. I've never seen it before."

Mom was speaking with Alberta, so I introduced Adrian to Abe who was courtesy itself, offering to show he and Alberta up to their rooms. Both of them would be staying in guest rooms on the third floor near Lissa and me.

Stepping out of the lift together, we were just in time to see Dimitri walk out of our suite. In his neat, pressed uniform, combat boots and armed with his stakes, he looked the picture perfect Guardian.

"Alberta," he said with pleasure, walking over to her and surprising her with a hug. That, alone, spoke volumes about how much he'd changed in the days we'd been here. In the past, Dimitri would never have used her first name in front of a Royal Moroi, let alone hug her. But I knew he felt particularly indebted to her for all she'd done to help us. She returned his hug with a smile. I'd always sensed Alberta had a soft spot for my Russian God. Turning to Adrian, he nodded his head, Guardian mask back on.

"Lord Ivashkov," he said formally.

"Belikov," Adrian acknowledged, looking at Dimitri with a speculative expression.

Still standing in the third-floor foyer outside the entrance to our room I quizzed them.

"So tell me what's been happening with Lissa?" I asked, wanting to get straight into this. The longer we waited, the more apprehensive I was becoming. I didn't want to lose my resolve.

"It happened quite suddenly," Adrian started. "Basically the day after you went away, she started getting snippy. I was visiting campus, and we were practicing a bit, and I could see the darkness build within her. By the next day, it was worse. She'd be able to hold it together for a little while, but the slightest thing would set her off."

"I spoke with her the day before yesterday, and she was coherent but not herself," Alberta added. "She made a few comments which made me wonder whether the bond was starting to work both ways? For example, the night you faced the Strigoi attack, she mentioned feeling pure terror."

"It went downhill suddenly after that. She started getting manic. Couldn't sleep and ranting in a paranoid manner. She attacked Jesse in the feeder queue because she thought he'd cut in front of her. Finally, it got to the stage where she wasn't making sense anymore, and she was trying to use her spirit to hurt people, so the Guardians pinned her down, and she was sedated," Adrian concluded sadly.

"Could you see the change in her aura?" I asked.

"Absolutely. It was like yours would be, but getting worse so much quicker than yours would. By the time we sedated her, it was darker than I've ever seen anyone's."

"Any theories?"

"Yeah. I think that it was being away from you. Pretty much since the accident you two have been together. I think being away from you sparked the bond developing two ways, and maybe that used spirit? I also think that every day you take a little of the darkness from Lissa, so it's never had a chance to build up as much as it did. Perhaps she's not as used to it, or maybe it's a Dhampir thing, but it looks like you're much better equipped to cope with it than she is."

I sighed and nodded. It was as I had suspected and feared. In order to prepare them for what was about to come, I had to share with them what had happened in the cabin. Not _that_ aspect. The spirit madness part.

"It sounds like the darkness has overtaken her. I'll have to pull it out of her."

"You can _do_ that?" Alberta asked, stunned.

"Yeah, I do it all the time when I see it getting bad. I mean, when we're together a good deal seeps into me anyway. But yeah, if I see it getting bad I can pull it from her into me. That's what I did that night with Jesse. I could see she wasn't going to stop until she killed him, so I took the darkness into me. But it's not without a cost. You saw me that night. I was completely manic, and the spirit darkness had all but overtaken me. I came very very close to losing my sanity. For a while there it didn't look like I was going to make it back. It was terrifying. It took Guardian Belikov hours to calm me down and get through to me."

Alberta and Adrian were looking at me aghast. Mom and Abe less so, as they already knew about this. I gave everyone a moment to process before I continued.

"We've planned that I will try and take some of the darkness from Lissa. Adrian? I'll need you to focus on our auras and give me feedback about what you're seeing. There's a risk if I take too much, the darkness will claim me, and I'll be lost to it. If I don't take enough, it might not restore her. I'm not sure how I'm going to react when the darkness hits, so we're going to have Guardians at the ready to take me down if needs be, and a doctor is on hand to sedate me if required. Guardian Belikov is the only one to have seen the full extent of me overcome by darkness before, so he will be in charge if Guardian intervention is necessary."

Looking around everyone was in agreement.

"I'd like to do this as soon as possible. Are you ready Adrian?" I asked him. "Is there anything you need?"

"Ready when you are, Little Dhampir," he said, looking at me sadly.

"Alberta?"

"I'm good," she said, although looking troubled.

"Then let's do this," I said, gesturing towards the room where Pavel and three other Guardians were standing guard over Lissa, waiting. Everyone else entered, leaving Dimitri and me outside, hidden by the door. Grabbing his hand, I looked up at him.

"Bring me back to you, Comrade," I ordered.

He nodded.

"Fight for us, Roza," he said, leaning to brush his lips against mine. Giving my hand a final squeeze he went into the room, leaving me to follow.

Walking in, the first thing I saw was Lissa lying in the middle of the bed. They'd laid her comfortably, on her back with her hands resting on either side of her. A pillow was under her head, and she was out cold.

Around the edge of the room were Guardians. Mom, Dimitri, Alberta, Pavel plus others I didn't know. Adrian was a couple of feet away standing beside Abe. Pavel had positioned them near the doorway, with instructions to leave immediately if things went badly. I knew the doctor was waiting in the hallway outside with several vials of sedatives loaded and ready to go. She would administer them if it were safe to do so – otherwise, Dimitri or one of the Guardians would do it.

I sat on the far side of the bed next to Lissa, looking across to where Adrian and Abe stood near the door.

"Can you see our auras?" I asked Adrian.

"Yes. Yours is still white, and hers is a dark swirly black. Lissa's is very slow moving. I think it might be the sedative? Yours doesn't move at all – at least I can't see it moving. It's just like looking at a really bright light."

"Ok, I'm going to start taking the darkness. I need you to tell me what you see. If I can, I'll do it in a few goes so we can maybe get an idea if it's working. I need you to guide me, Adrian. Tell me to stop if you think I need to."

"I've got you Little Dhampir," he loyally promised.

Dimitri was standing behind me, so I couldn't see him. Yet I could almost feel him bristle when Adrian used his affectionate pet name for me.

"Is everyone ready?" I asked a final time.

"We are Rosemarie," Mom said, her voice quivering slightly.

So I put my hand on Lissa, tentatively reaching out to her. It felt different to before, but I think that might be because she was sedated. Once I found the bond, I willed the darkness into me. At first, nothing seemed to be happening, but then I felt a slight chill.

"An update Adrian?" I asked, tersely.

"I can see the darkness moving faster. It seems to have found you and made a bridge. I can see it coming across, and it's swirling around the outside of your aura," he said. "How are you feeling?"

"A bit cold but ok. What's it doing now? Is her aura any different?"

"Yeah, the darkness is moving really fast now – it's like rushing towards the bridge. Lissa's aura is lightening. I can see some pink, some red and lots more gold."

"Ok. I'm feeling alright. A bit jittery but emotionally ok. Should I keep going?"

"Yeah if you're ok? It's coming across fast now. It's kind of going around the edges of your aura, but it's like it can't break in? And it's not growing? Like more is coming across, but there's still the same amount around the edges of yours. Hard to describe. It's like your aura is the sun burning it off as it comes into contact?"

"What's Lissa's looking like?"

"Lighter. Much lighter. The pink is nearly yellow now, and the red is becoming more of a mauve. It's a lot closer to normal. Yours is still the same. The darkness is coming across faster and faster, but it still doesn't seem to be growing? It's like it can't permeate into the white? How are you feeling?"

"Getting quite cold now, a bit shakier, but still ok. Not angry or upset. But yeah super cold. How's Lissa looking?"

"I can't see black anymore. It's just murky grey swishing across her normal aura, and it's clearing fast."

"Good. Keep watching it. It sounds like maybe one hit will be enough? It's freezing but I'm still ok," I said, my teeth chattering.

"She's really close now. There's only a tiny bit of darkness left, and it's flying so fast around her aura. It's just about to cross the bridge. Ok, it's across now. Her aura is slowing back down. Like normal. Yours is still good. That last little bit is across, and it's racing around the outside of yours. It doesn't seem to be coming in, though? I think you can close the bond."

Shaking so much I could barely control myself, I took my hand off Lissa, mentally switching off the bond. I was absolutely freezing. That sort of cold where you genuinely believed you'd never be warm again. And it felt like I'd had about twenty coffees. But I was still me. I wasn't angry. I was just tired. Very tired. And cold. So very cold.

The room was perfectly quiet. Everyone was looking at me, waiting for me to speak.

"I'm ok," I said quietly, summoning every ounce of energy to speak. "But I'm cold? So very very cold?" I said, my voice seeming to come from far away.

I went to stand up, turning to look at Dimitri. It was like looking down a tunnel where I could only see the center with the edges getting darker. My eyes found Dimitri's face, and I reached out to him.

"Comrade?" I called weakly as my legs gave way underneath me. I saw Dimitri step towards me, and then there was nothing.


	31. Ch 30 - Much better use

I could feel drill cotton pressed against my cheek, slightly scratchy. And there was the smell of pine. It kept reminding me of something, but I couldn't quite remember what. My mind was grasping for the meaning, but it was just out of reach.

Then I became aware of the voices.

"… step _back,_ Janine. For God's sake let the Doctor examine her," I heard a voice say. It, too, was familiar but I wasn't sure why? Then another voice

"Doctor? Please? What can you tell us?" That last voice sounded so very worried.

And it all clicked into place. Camp tea. Janine, my mother. Abe, my father. And Dimitri – the love of my life. I could feel the Doctor picking up my wrist to take my pulse. As much as I just wanted to lie there, I could hear the panic in their voices, so I tried to open my eyes.

"I think she's coming around," the doctor said as I opened my eyes.

"Rose? Do you know who I am?"

"You're the Doctor."

"Yes. How are you feeling, Rose?"

"Cold. Shaky. Very tired," I said. "How's Lissa?"

"Lissa's fine, Roza," a familiar voice soothed. Looking up I realized I was cradled in Dimitri's arms, the smell of pine was his deodorant, the drill cotton the rough fabric of his Guardian uniform. Smiling weakly at him, he adjusted me, so I was more sitting across his lap. I nuzzled my head into his neck, enjoying the feeling of his warmth.

"What happened?" I said. "I saw you, and then there was nothing?"

"I'm not certain, Rose, but I think you might have fainted," the Doctor said.

"That's not very glamorous," I mumbled. Looking at Dimitri I could see the start of a smile.

"What do you need, Roza?" he asked me quietly.

"Sleep."

"Will that be ok, Doctor?" I heard my mother ask, her voice high with anxiety.

"That should be fine. But she shouldn't be left alone," the doctor replied.

"I'll stay with her," Dimitri said in a voice that made it clear there would be absolutely no debate.

"Someone stay with Lissa. Wake me as soon as she does," I said weakly.

"I'll stay with her," I heard Alberta volunteer.

Standing up from where he'd been sitting on the side of the bed holding me, Dimitri carried me out of Lissa's room and through the foyer to our own. Kicking the door shut behind him, he put me down on the bed. He walked to the sitting area, turning on the gas fireplace and adjusting it to the highest setting. Switching off the lights he returned to the bed, lifting back the sheets and putting me in the middle, taking my shoes off as well as his own, then helping me take my shirt and bra off.

"Hold me?" I asked in a small voice. And just like our first night here, he stripped off his shirt and climbed into bed beside me. Wrapping us both in the blankets he pulled me to him. Holding me as though he would never let go, he was kissing my face, eyes, and hair gently but with almost desperation.

"Thank God you're ok," Dimitri whispered, smoothing my hair back. "I've never been so scared," he whispered brushing his lips against mine. "I can't lose you."

"I'm here, and I'm not going anywhere," I told him with an exhausted smile. "I'm so sleepy, Comrade. But I need you next to me. Will you stay?" I asked apologetically.

"Shh, Roza. I'm not letting you out of my arms. Just sleep," he soothed, rubbing his hands softly on my back.

I was on my side, my head resting on Dimitri's shoulder and tucked in under his chin, an arm wrapped around his back. He was gently kissing my hair now, the way he did the night we first made love.

"I love you, Dimitri."

"I love you too, Roza," he whispered back. And then I was off into a peaceful, dreamless sleep.

It was much later when there was a knock at our door.

"Come," Dimitri ordered, sitting up slightly in bed his arms still carefully holding me.

The door opened to reveal a Guardian. Not one I knew, although he looked perhaps familiar from the training room.

"Guardian Petrov asked me to let you know Princess Dragomir is stirring and may be about to wake. Also, Mr. Mazur and Guardian Hathaway are requesting an update on Novice Hathaway."

Having been woken by the knock, I yawned.

"Tell them I'm fine. We'll be out in a moment."

Nodding, he backed out of the room, carefully shutting the door behind him.

"It's hot in here," I murmured, throwing the bed covers off but reaching to cuddle back into Dimitri's arms.

"You were cold before," he explained. "How are you feeling?"

"Good. Hungry."

"Back to normal then," he joked. Holding me for a moment, he leaned down to kiss me. "I'm so thankful you're ok, Roza. I'm not sure what happened, but I'm glad it wasn't like last time."

"Me too," I replied, returning his kiss.

Knowing Lissa needed me, he passed me my bra and shirt, and we dressed, him donning his rumpled Guardian shirt.

"Do you reckon it's too late to get some food? I really am starving," I whined.

"After the scare you gave us today, I think your mother might make it herself," Dimitri laughed. "I caught you when you collapsed, and your mother went nuts pushing everyone out of the way to be next to you. Abe just about had to drag her off you so the doctor could take a look!"

"Well, I notice you didn't exactly put me down. You were still holding me when I came to…"

"That's different," he said.

"How?"

"It just is."

"You're right," I smiled kissing him again. "Come on. Food and Lissa," I prompted, picking up the phone on the bedside and pressing digit 3.

"Kitchen," Suzanne answered.

"Suzanne it's Rose. I hope I haven't woken you, but is there any chance of some food? I'm starving."

"Rose!" she said with delight. "You didn't wake me. Everyone's in the meals room waiting for news. Of course you can have something. What do you feel like?"

"Um. Macaroni and Cheese? Or a sandwich? And some juice."

"I'll send it straight up," she promised.

"Thanks, I'll be in Lissa's room. Maybe send double? They think she's about to wake up."

Hanging up, Dimitri and I left our room and headed across to Lissa's. Like our room, there were two Guardians stationed on either side of her door, one being the Guardian who'd woken us. Alberta was sitting in a chair to one side of the bed keeping a watchful eye on Lissa.

"How long was I asleep?" I asked Alberta.

"About four hours. She's been stirring for the last fifteen minutes or so. How are you feeling?" she asked, her concern evident.

"Yeah, ok. Still a bit tired but a lot better than before."

"No sign of the darkness?" she asked.

"None," I said. "It's weird; it's not at all like it's been before. It's like I could feel it buzzing around me, but like Adrian said, it couldn't get in. Where is Adrian?"

"Lord Ivashkov has retired to his room," Alberta said with a clearly disapproving tone. From her voice and look, I suspected it might have been with a bottle or two.

"I'll get him if you think he's required?" Dimitri said, with just a hint of rancor in his voice.

"No, let him wipe himself out. I'd rather speak to Lissa without him," I responded.

Looking back and forth between Dimitri and me, Alberta had a question of her own.

"So now I've got you two alone, what's going on between you and who knows?"

Caught off guard by her forthrightness I laughed, wrapping my arms around Dimitri who smiled and did likewise.

"You know what's going on, and so does everyone else here," I told her.

"Even Janine?"

"Yes. It was an interesting conversation," Dimitri confirmed, laughing at Alberta's incredulous look.

"I can't wait to hear _all_ about it when you get a chance," Alberta chuckled with a raised eyebrow.

"Mom knows we told you about it after the attack, but she's good with it," I added.

"Wonders will never cease," Alberta laughed.

From the bed, Lissa moaned. A moment later her eyes opened. First, she looked at Alberta, and then her eyes flicked to where I was standing within Dimitri's arms.

"Lissa?" I said, stepping out of Dimitri's embrace and sitting on the bed next to her.

"Rose?" she said in confusion. "Where am I? What's happened?"

"It was darkness, Lissa. You were overtaken by it. They had to sedate you."

"I remember," she said faintly. "It came on so fast! Why are you here? Where are we?"

At that moment Suzanne walked in with food on a trolley. My stomach grumbled so loudly everyone could hear it.

"I really need to eat, Lissa," I said apologetically. "Did you want some or would you rather feed?"

"Feed," she said without a moment's hesitation.

"There's a feeder ready next door," Suzanne said.

"Alberta? Can you take Lissa to feed while I eat this?"

Obviously completely baffled, Lissa obediently let Alberta help her up and to the door, while I wasted no time sitting on the sofa and starting to eat. Groaning with satisfaction, I started scooping the mac and cheese into my mouth.

"Aw it's so good," I moaned to Dimitri who was now sitting next to me watching me in amusement. "Do you want some?" I asked, offering him a spoonful.

"Sure," he said, leaning forward and taking the spoon into his mouth. "Oh that _is_ good," he agreed, taking the spoon out of my hand, filling it again and this time feeding me. He continued to feed me, occasionally having a mouthful himself, until we'd finished the bowl. Then he leaned over and kissed me.

It was soft, delicate and tender. Reaching out to Dimitri, I moved closer to him on the sofa, playing with his hair while he ran he hands down my sides resting them on my hips. Our kiss was just starting to deepen when someone cleared their throat from the room's entry. Framed in the doorway were Lissa and Alberta. Alberta looked amused. Lissa, on the other hand, looked shocked and more than a little pissed. I'm not sure how much she'd seen, but obviously enough to alert her to the fact there'd been a pretty significant shift in my relationship with Dimitri.

 _'WHAT THE HELL ROSE?!'_ came blasting through the bond. _'I can't believe you've done this! You'll get expelled! He'll get fired! Shit! I'm going to have to compel Guardian Petrov to forget,'_ she continued.

Seeing him look back and forth between Lissa and me, Dimitri was blushing. I hadn't seen it before on him, and it was so endearing. Thinking to save him the embarrassment of hearing me tell Lissa everything I said, "Comrade? Mom's probably driving everyone crazy downstairs. Can you go down and reassure her I'm ok?"

"I'll go with you," Alberta said smirking.

Pausing to have a word with the Guardians outside the door, Dimitri gave me an _'oops well you were going to have to tell her anyway'_ look unseen over Lissa's shoulder, before heading downstairs.

As soon as they'd left, she started.

"What the _hell_ is going on Rose? Where are we? Why are the Guardians wearing different uniforms? Is it safe? Who else is here? And what's going on with you and Guardian Belikov?!"

"Slow down, Lissa! I promise I'll tell you everything just stay calm! We're in Santa Monica at my father's house. He's extremely rich and has a private army of Guardians who are protecting me. Alberta and Adrian brought you here from the Academy so I could take the spirit darkness from you. Dimitri and I came here to hide after the Strigoi attack, and my mother is here, too. Dimitri and I are in love, Lissa. We have been pretty much since Victor kidnapped you. We fought against it for so long, but about two months ago we just couldn't fight it anymore. We made love, and we've been together ever since. I'm sorry I couldn't tell you, but I had to keep it secret. And you don't have to compel Alberta, she already knows. She found out about Dimitri and me after the Strigoi attack."

Lissa sat back looking at me in amazement.

"You have a father?"

"Yeah. His name is Ibrahim Mazur, but everyone calls him Abe. He's Turkish. And he's really really rich, Lissa. He owns a former palace in Russia! Mom got herself allocated to me for my first day of field assessment to tell me he wanted to meet me. After the Strigoi attack, we had to find somewhere to lay low, so we came here."

"And you're in love with Guardian Belikov?"

"Yes. I can't even tell you how much I love him, Lissa," I said, starting to cry. "It's been so hard at school wanting him so much and knowing he wanted me, but not being able to do anything about it. The night when Jesse attacked you, I took the darkness, and it came close to taking my sanity. Dimitri took me to a cabin in the woods to calm me down. Eventually, he was able to bring me back, but only by telling me how much he loved me. For the field assessments he'd managed to get me allocated one-on-one to him for almost four of the seven days, and we were going to spend the time just being together, but we were attacked by Strigoi when we were checking in to base camp. They're hunting me, Lissa, for killing the Strigoi Isaiah in Spokane. And they knew to expect us at camp, which means there's an info leak somewhere at St. Vladimir's. It wasn't safe to return. Alberta had been suspicious there was more than friendship between Dimitri and me, so she asked him if she could trust him to look after me. Dimitri told her we're in love, so she told him to hide me and keep me safe."

"That's full-on," Lissa said, automatically reaching over to cuddle me as I was crying.

"We didn't know where to go, but I had Abe's number. We called him, and he was overseas, but he arranged for a plane of his Guardians to collect us and bring us here to his house. He flew in the next day. I told him about Dimitri and I and he was ok. He called Mom, and she arrived a couple of days ago. She went off her head when I told her I was together with Dimitri, but Abe talked her around. She's going to help us both return to the academy so I can graduate. When I found out about you being sedated, Mom arranged for Adrian and Alberta to bring you here so I could take the darkness from you. You arrived about five hours ago, and I took the darkness. After what happened last time everyone was really worried I'd lose it, but nothing happened except I got really tired and cold and fainted. Adrian said something's different with my aura this time, but I'm not sure what it means. Also, I think you might be starting to experience the bond. I was in your head and saw you describing the unexplained feelings to Alberta and they were definitely coming from me."

"That's a lot to process," Lissa said looking at me.

"It's been a busy week," I nodded sniffing.

"So what happens now?"

"Mom and Abe think it's best if I stay here until I'm eighteen next week, then I'm to return to the academy. Because of the Strigoi threat, Abe is going to send his own Guardians to protect me. Dimitri is going to be one of my live-in guards, and so no one gets too suspicious about him being with me twenty-four seven, Mom's going to be my other one. No one's meant to know about Dimitri and me, so this way we should be able to keep it under wraps."

I could see Lissa working it through in her head.

"It's a good plan," she admitted. "Hey!" she continued, "That means you've stolen my Guardian!" she said, mock pouting.

"I suppose I have," I said. "Does it help if I let you know I've put him to _much better uses_ than you ever did?" I teased.

Understanding my meaning and looking at me in shock, Lissa and I started laughing and laughing. Oh, how I'd missed my best friend!


	32. Ch 31 - He Gets You in Every Way

"So what do I call him now?" Lissa giggled.

"If he's in uniform, Guardian Belikov. If he's in casual clothes, Dimitri. And if he's not wearing anything, then you probably need to rip yourself out of my head!" I teased. "Seriously, though, we'll probably need to work on controlling the bond if it's starting to go both ways!"

"Ugh – I hadn't thought of that!" she said.

"Welcome to my world," I said with a grin.

"So how was it? The first time?" Her eager look making it clear she was asking about me making love with Dimitri, not my first time experiencing the bond with her head.

"It was _perfect_ , Lissa. He was so gentle and romantic. Even though we'd both wanted it for so long and it was happening in less than ideal circumstances, Dimitri took the time to make sure it was wonderful for me."

"Did you…?"

"Uh ha. He's an _amazing_ lover. And it's hard to explain, but he makes me feel so treasured. When I'm with him, it's like we're in our own little world. I can't imagine ever being without him."

"And your parents are ok with this?"

"Abe is. He did threaten him untold pain if he hurts me, though. But Mom freaked _big time._ First, she accused him of seducing me and threatened to have him charged. Then she started in on me. But eventually, Abe calmed her down. She's pretty much come around now, but you should have seen her when we told her! We did it at lunch on the patio, and the lunch table with all the food went flying, although that was actually Dimitri when Mom called me a slut."

"Oh my goodness, poor Dimitri!"

"Yep! He's had to endure telling Alberta, Abe, Mom and now you finding out," I giggled.

"He must _really_ love you if he's willing to go through all that," she agreed.

"Please try to like him, Lissa," I said earnestly. "I know it's weird with him having been your Guardian and my mentor. I guess I've had a while to get used to the idea of loving him, but he's _everything_ to me. I've never felt so happy, even with everything else going on."

"I _do_ like him. He's good for you. In fact, I should have seen it earlier. You're so different around him. It's like he gets you in a way no one else does."

"That's _exactly_ what it's like," I agreed, hugging Lissa. "It's like he knows every part of me."

Hearing steps coming towards the door we looked up to see the man himself. He looked weary.

"Princess Dragomir," he nodded to her. "Glad to see you looking so well. Roza? It's midnight and I have to be up training early tomorrow. I'm going to bed now."

He really did look exhausted. It had been a massive day for both of us. He'd spent so much time worrying about me that now I wanted to look after him a little.

"We're running on a human timetable here," I explained to Lissa. "I think I might join you, Comrade," I said standing up. "We can talk more tomorrow," I said to Lissa. "Maybe try and get some sleep now because there was talk of a day spa maybe?"

Lissa stood too and gave me a hug. As she did, I whispered in her ear, "Try and stay awake and distracted for at least an hour, ok?" Then with a cheeky wink at her shocked expression, I grabbed Dimitri's hand and led my man past the Guardians at her door and ours and into our room, bolting the door.

Dimitri had his back to me, taking off his uniform, carefully laying the shirt over the back of a chair. I loved the way he was so particular with his belongings. So different to the way I was with things. Walking up behind him, I ran my fingers down his back, watching as he exhaled deeply, rolling his head back as I did it.

"You know when we were at the Academy, I used to fantasize about sneaking into your room and waiting for you to come off shift? I'd imagine you coming in tired and stressed. In my daydreams, I'd wait until you locked your door, then I'd come out of your bathroom where I'd been hiding. I'd take off your uniform, slowly piece by piece," I told him, my arms snaking around his hips from behind to unbuckle his belt and unbutton his fly. I slid down the zipper, perhaps pressing my hand down a little more firmly against his crotch than was actually required. Now his pants were open, I was tempted to run my hand inside them, but I resisted.

"I'd get on my hands and knees, and undo your boots," I continued, coming around in front of him and crouching down to do just that. Getting one boot and sock off and then the other I continued. "Sometimes I'd pull your pants down and take you in my mouth, but my favorite daydream was to strip you off entirely and then have you on your back on your bed, watching me as I stripped."

Standing in front of Dimitri, I pulled his uniform pants over his hips, taking his boxers with them. It looked as though Dimitri was already enjoying my story very much. Giving me a sexy smile, he kicked his pants off and obediently climbed into the center of our bed, leaning back against the pillows to watch me.

"Of course, at St. Vladimir's I wouldn't have been wearing this," I said, referring to the lacy bra which had just become apparent as I'd taken my shirt off. "But you can use your imagination. Speaking of which, in mine, you were stroking yourself while you watched me," I directed, looking at him and pursing my lips, waiting for him to obey.

With a surprised expression on his face, I watched Dimitri wrap his fist around his shaft, slowly pulling it up and down his length. I'm not sure why, but watching him touch himself was a _huge_ turn on. Something about the way he looked at me while he was doing it, I think. Covetously giving me all his attention. Licking my lips suggestively, I continued with my story.

"Now I'm not sure how _practical_ this would have been during sparring practice," I said, my brief lace thong becoming visible as I pulled down my jeans, kicking them to one side, "but it's a fantasy, so that's ok!" I said with a giggle.

Unhooking my bra and pulling it off, followed by my panties, I was now standing completely naked in front of him.

"So what happens next?" he asked me, in a voice thick with desire.

"Well it depends on the particular _version_ of the fantasy," I said flirtatiously. "One I did like is where I'd come sit just here like this, and I'd watch you masturbate while I'd play with myself," I said, climbing onto the bed and kneeling wide with one leg on either side of his calves.

Dimitri's hand pumping a little faster, he responded with a low, deep growl, watching as I put the fingers from one hand in my mouth and then replaced them with the others.

The first hand I trailed down to my breasts, using the moistened fingers to circle one nipple and then the other, pinching both to the point of almost pain.

"Hmm, that's it," I whispered. His eyes looking at my chest greedily, I could see him wetting his lips as if he were imagining it was his mouth and not my fingers teasing my hard nubs. That's what I was imagining, too!

"Then I'd start rubbing here," I said, my hand now between my legs, my fingers finding my clit and circling it gently, my other hand opening my folds so he could get a good look at what I was doing.

Dimitri's eyes dropping to look between my legs he groaned again.

"Christ Roza," he gasped, his hand slipping up and down his hard cock faster than ever. "Look how _wet_ you are!"

"Uh ha," I acknowledged. "In my fantasies, I'd always be _soaked_ by this stage!"

"So then what would happen?"

"Well, it would depend on the day," I replied. "Sometimes we'd keep going like this until we'd both cum," I said breathlessly, the excitement in me escalating fast. "Sometimes I'd climb on top of you and ride you. But in my absolute _favorite_ scenario, you'd grab me and roll me back onto the bed, holding my legs open fucking me _hard_."

And so, of course, he did. With a roar he was upon me, pulling me against his front before deftly flipping us over, him on top. Positioning himself between my legs, Dimitri put a hand against each of my thighs, holding me open while he sunk inside me.

"Oh, Dimitri take me _hard!_ " I heard myself begging him, rocking my hips to meet his urgent thrusts. Growling in excitement and possession, Dimitri pulled himself in and out of my pussy harder than he ever had before. This wasn't lovemaking or just sex. This was outright fucking, and it was unbelievably good.

Moaning loudly now in excitement, I looked up at him.

"Don't stop!" I pleaded, only seconds away from cumming.

"ROZA!" he roared, plunging into me a final time, his cock throbbing as he dumped his load inside me.

"Yes! Yes!" I screamed, the excitement on his face and the feel of his orgasm inside me tipping me over the edge into my own.

Collapsing on top of me, Dimitri's weight on me felt wonderful. He was covered in sweat, and so was I, but all the tension of the day had just melted away. I could hear myself making satisfied little whimpers as the last of our orgasms faded. Pulling out of me and rolling us over onto our sides, Dimitri tangled his legs with mine. His hair had come undone, hanging damp with sweat against his face.

"I'm the luckiest man in the world," he muttered, looking at me with a satisfied expression.

"So can you imagine if I'd ever actually done that at the Academy? Sneaked into your room like that I mean. Would you have been able to resist me?"

"Roza, I was barely able to resist you at any time then, and have _no_ chance of doing so now," he said with a self-deprecating smile. "So did you really have fantasies like that while we were at the Academy?"

"That's for me to know and you to wonder about, Comrade," I teased. "Come on. You're all sweaty. Let's have a quick shower and then bed."

Coming back to bed after our shower I curled into my favorite sleeping position; on my side leaning against Dimitri, my head resting where his shoulder met his chest while he lay on his back. His arms automatically closed around me, his head resting on the top of mine, breathing slowing as he fell asleep. Closing my eyes, I thought I'd check in with Lissa, hoping that she hadn't experienced anything through the bond.

She was alone in her room reading a book. Or _trying_ to. The one thought going through her head was _'I don't need to worry about maybe experiencing it through the bond. I can hear the two of them from over here!'_

With an embarrassed giggle, I thought I might have to speak to Baba tomorrow about some security upgrades in the house. Starting with heavier doors! Then I draped my arm across my man, my hand on top of his heart as I too fell asleep.


	33. Ch 32 - It's Just Unnatural!

"You know, there's something unnatural about being awake at this hour," Lissa whined, looking out of the house's tinted windows at the mid-morning sun with resentment. I couldn't help but roll my eyes. We'd had to operate on a human schedule when we'd run away from the academy, and she whined about it then, too!

Dimitri and Alberta had both been up before the sun. While she was officially here as a Guardian during Lissa's 'treatment,' since that was all but done and dusted, Alberta was using the time here for a bit of R and R. Of course, for a Guardian R and R meant extra training sessions! Dimitri told me some of the Guardians had been bordering on rude when Alberta, a lady in her fifties, had come down to the gym with them to train. However after she'd laid her third young Guardian on his ass, they started taking her skills a bit more seriously.

I'd slept until 6.30 when there was a knock at the door to our room. Opening my eyes and realizing Dimitri had already left to train, I put on a bathrobe and opened the door. Mom was standing there, dressed in her training clothes.

"Get dressed and come train with me," she said. Neither a question nor an order. I didn't want to fall out of practice, so I thought I might as well.

Gesturing for her to come in, I said, "I'll just get changed."

Heading into the closet, I slipped on a sports bra, panties, lycra workout leggings and a workout singlet. Coming back out, I could see Mom taking in the room. Dimitri's Guardian shirt neatly hung over the back of a chair, his pants, boxers, boots, and socks were strewn somewhat haphazardly near the end of the bed. My jeans, top, lacy bra and panties dumped on top of them. I couldn't have made it more obvious if I'd drawn a diagram with arrows and stick figures! Studiously ignoring all items of clothing, I sat on the side of the bed, putting on my shoes and socks. We were halfway to the door when I suddenly remembered.

"Hang on Mom, I just need to take my pill."

"Do it when you get back," Mom said.

"Nah. I've just started a new prescription, and I don't want to risk falling pregnant," I shot back over my shoulder, heading to the bathroom and downing it quickly.

Coming back out to our room I found the door closed, my mother standing in front of it with a look that was truly outraged. In fact, I knew she was beyond furious because when she did talk she didn't start screaming, she spoke very quietly indeed.

"Rosemarie? I think you need to explain what you mean by that statement. Lord Ivashkov's interest in you did not escape my attention last night. If you've brought him here with the intention of pursuing some nefarious sexual affair, then I need to tell you that neither your father nor I will tolerate it. While I'm still not overjoyed that you're so openly in a relationship with Dimitri, he is a good man, and he adores you. He doesn't deserve to have you do that to him, and I won't allow it," she said, eyeing me with true disgust.

I was listening to her words, but it took a moment or two for them to sink in. When they did, my mouth almost hit the floor.

"MOM! It's not _at_ _all_ like that!" I said. "Baba obviously hasn't told you... When he found out I was shadow-kissed with Lissa, he hired historians and researchers to try and work out what it meant. He found out lots, which will be helpful. But one surprise he _did_ discover is that there's more than a good chance that when Lissa healed me at the point of death, she also healed my fertility. My ability to fall pregnant to another Dhampir, I mean. I need to be careful with my pill because Dimitri and I aren't ready to have a baby."

Mom looked at me aghast.

 _"PREGNANT?"_ she managed to gasp.

"Definitely _not_ pregnant now. But maybe one day?" I said nervously. Walking up to Mom and taking her hand in mine I told her, "Dimitri is the only man I've ever been with, Mom. Even come _close_ to being with. I love him more than I ever knew was possible, and I don't plan to ever be with anyone else. Knowing we could have a family is one of the reasons I'm questioning my future. I know how hard it can be to juggle being a mother and being a Guardian," I finished quietly. "And please? Can you try to give me the benefit of the doubt before flying off the handle in future? I haven't always made choices you agree with, but I'm not a liar. If you ask me, I'll tell you what happened and why."

Mom didn't say anything, but she opened up her arms and hugged me hard. When she pulled back, I could see there were tears in her eyes.

"We'll talk about this again, and soon," she said. "Just give me a few days."

Nodding, I said, "Let's go train!"

Walking into the gym, Dimitri immediately picked up something had gone down between Mom and me, and raised a questioning eyebrow. I shook my head and raised my hands as if to say 'it's nothing I'll tell you later.' Training went well. I sparred with two of Abe's Guardians and found it helpful to work out with someone other than Dimitri. While I still defeated both of them pretty easily, not being accustomed to their moves and how they worked, I found I spent more time analyzing what they did and responding appropriately, and that wasn't a bad thing.

Towards the end, Mom and Alberta sparred one-on-one. Both of them were in good form - and if you omitted Dimitri and me, they had more molnija between the two of them than the rest of the gym combined. Their fight drew lots of interest. Mom won, but it was a close thing. They'd both enjoyed it very much and promised to hold a rematch the following morning.

All of us headed to breakfast together at 8.00, swamping the meals area with talk and chatter as we filled our plates high. I had to admit, now Mom and Alberta were here, I felt I fitted in a lot better. The camaraderie of a group of Guardians felt so normal and right, I started to wonder why I ever doubted this was what I should do with my life.

After breakfast, Dimitri wanted to write up some training schedules for the Guardians he was working with, so I thought I'd use the opportunity to seek out Abe to discuss an upgrade to the doors to our suite. I hadn't been up to the fourth floor since the day we'd visited Abe, and then later Pavel, so I had no idea where to go. I knocked on Abe's sitting room door without response, so then I tried the door to Pavel's office. As soon as I knocked, I heard him say "Come," so I entered his office to find him sitting at his desk, a pile of papers in front of him and a complicated spreadsheet open on a laptop in front of him.

After the Nikita situation, I wasn't keen to explain that at least twice since then Dimitri and I had been overheard in our lovemaking so, in the end, I just stammered out, "Pavel? The whole Guardian Makar situation is still concerning me. It worries me that the whole thing happened because he perhaps overheard something from within our bedroom. The doors to that room aren't that thick, or particularly soundproof. Were a Strigoi attack to occur, they'd be hard to defend. I'd feel safer if they could be replaced with something a little sturdier? And perhaps a bit more soundproof?"

Pavel looked at me levelly without even a hint of amusement.

"A good point, Rose. It hadn't occurred to me, but you're right. I think all the doors in the guest rooms could be upgraded. Please leave it with me, and I'll arrange for it to occur at the earliest opportunity," he finished courteously.

Thanking him, I exited his office, carefully closing the door behind me. As I turned to leave, I heard a hearty chuckle emanating from within. Perhaps I should alert him _his_ door could use an upgrade, too!?

Coming back down the stairs, I was just in time to see Lissa emerging from her suite, looking at the windows and complaining about the hour. While she was upright, dressed and apparently awake, she didn't appear particularly happy. I wasn't sure where the feeders were usually located, so I guided her down to the kitchen to check in with Suzanne. The meals area was mostly empty, but I saw Lissa look apprehensively towards the few unknown Guardians who were finishing their meals and chatting.

"Hey Suzanne, any chance of something small for Lissa to eat? And a feeder?" I asked.

"Mr. Mazur has ordered a buffet in the small dining room for Princess Dragomir and Lord Ivashkov," Suzanne said kindly. "In fact, he's just been seated himself if you'd like to join him? I believe there are feeders on hand adjacent?"

Lissa shot me a look which clearly said, "I am _not_ going in there without you," so despite the fact Lissa was dressed like the Princess she was, and I was still in sweaty sparring clothes, I took her through into the smaller dining room to officially meet Abe.

Of course, Abe didn't do a 'simple breakfast' simply. The table was laden with every delicacy imaginable, and he sat surrounded by six Guardians, each standing to attention with an inscrutable expression.

Abe was, again, charm itself. Engaging Lissa in a range of topics, he was able to put her at her ease. They chatted politics, Royal gossip and even a little about Spirit magic. Abe explained to her he'd had people looking into it and naturally, Lissa was keen to hear any information he could provide. We made an arrangement for the three of us to meet at 10am for breakfast the following day to chat about it more, Spirit conversations obviously also intimately involving me. After that, we kept up general conversation, mostly Abe inquiring after mutual family friends of her parents.

Halfway through our conversation Pavel slipped in, replacing another Guardian who he directed elsewhere. Not long after Mom arrived bringing with her Alberta.

Noticing he was the sole gent at a table of ladies, Abe suddenly remembered himself, abruptly stopping to announce, "Ahh ladies! I forgot to mention; I've booked out a day spa for you for the afternoon. If you can all be ready at 11.30, a complement of Guardians will escort this bevy of beauties to the day spa where I am assured a full team is waiting to pamper you in every way possible." Abe was almost beside himself with delight.

A day spa was going to be a new thing for me. Lissa had been to them before, but it had never been of huge interest to me. Also, _way_ out of my price range. Alberta started to object that it wasn't necessary, however Mom soon had her acquiescence. Lissa was bouncing up and down in excitement. Day spas were her natural environment, but she hadn't had a chance to go to one since we'd run away from the Academy. While I must admit I was skeptical, I figured I wouldn't knock it till I'd tried it. Looking up to thank Abe for his thoughtfulness, I spotted Pavel standing impassively against the wall. Suddenly my mind turned to Suzanne. She'd been kindness itself since I'd arrived, catering for me, my lover, the additional influx of Guardians, my mother and now my friends without one word of complaint. Given all the other ladies in the house were going, I thought it would be rude not to include her in the invitation.

"Will Suzanne be joining us?" I innocently asked Abe.

Looking at me in consternation, it was evident Abe had not thought about it before. He immediately replied, "Well, _of course_ , she will. Pavel? Can you ring for Suzanne? She needs to be ready for 11.30."

A call was duly placed, and Suzanne appeared in the dining room moments later. Abe informed her of the plan, and while she said she was flattered, Suzanne claimed she would not be able to make it due to commitments at the house.

Eventually, Pavel stepped in, refusing to listen to her arguments. He said that half the Guardians would be off-site guarding us, so they'd not need attending to, and that those Guardians remaining would be engaged in a training activity and would also not need feeding. While his arguments were clearly specious, no one considered them too closely and accordingly Suzanne graciously accepted the invitation.

I wondered whether Dimitri would be part of the team accompanying us to the spa. I could see a lot of opportunities for fun if we could slip away for a few moments… Finding him in our room as I prepared for departure, I was delighted to see him also dressing to go out.

"Ahh! So you're coming to the day spa are you Comrade?" I asked flirtatiously.

"Afraid not, Roza. I'll be accompanying you in the vans, but I have other business in the city this afternoon," he replied mysteriously. Despite all my cajoling and efforts to extricate his mission, Dimitri refused to be drawn. In the end, he silenced me with a kiss and made me promise to enjoy myself before walking down to the basement with me.

We were soon packed into three vans with a generous allocation of Guardians to accompany us. Lissa, Dimitri and I were in the middle van, so I spent the time nuzzling with him and chatting with Lissa. Before long, we'd arrived at a fancy looking spa that had, as promised, been completely closed for the afternoon. I had no idea how this would all work, but I dutifully kissed Dimitri goodbye for the next few hours and slipped into the spa, prepared and ready to be thoroughly pampered!


	34. Ch 33 - A Man is Much Like a Puppy

Inside the spa everything was sumptuous. The furnishings were all pale creams and beiges and suitably understated. Soft music played subtly through an integrated sound system, and the air was ripe with fragrant scents. Abe had promised us an afternoon of bliss, and by all accounts, this would live up to expectations.

"Mrs. Mazur?" a human woman addressed my mother. "You're so very welcome! Your husband said you and your daughter would be attending today with a group of friends? Do you each have an idea of what you'd like?"

Mom looked stumped, although I'm not sure whether it was the 'Mrs. Mazur' or being at a day spa that was causing more consternation. Lissa, always brilliant in an awkward situation, stepped in.

"Could you perhaps start by giving us an overview of your services? We'll probably each want different things, so then we can split up?"

It turns out as well as a full menu of spa, massage, and beauty treatments, there were also pedicures, manicures and hairdressing services on offer. Looking at the lengthy menu, Lissa and I decided to start with some beauty treatments. She wanted a facial, whereas I thought some more basic 'maintenance' in the form of waxing might be in order.

Flicking through the pamphlet, and having already decided on legs, underarms, and eyebrows I pondered, "Do you think Dimitri would like it if I had a brazilian wax?" I asked Lissa.

"I'm not sure I want to think about that Rose," she laughed.

"Oh come on! Have you had one? What did Christian think?"

"Yes, and he loved it, although I can't be bothered doing it all the time," she admitted, her face flaming.

"Right – I'll try one of those too, then."

Ten minutes later I was cursing Lissa and her lack of full disclosure. I understand 'beauty must suffer,' but I am pretty sure this bordered on the damned sadistic! After thoroughly checking out the beauty therapy room, two Guardians had been stationed on either side of the door while I went in to have everything done. All was going well as the warm wax was applied to my nether regions, but as the first strip was pulled off, I was shouting profanity at the top of my lungs.

"Novice Hathaway?" a panicked Guardian was calling out through the locked door. "Are you alright?"

"Yes! It just _hurts like hell!_ " I called out quickly before either of them got any ideas about kicking the door in! I couldn't swear to it, but I think I heard a snicker from the other side of the door. After that I controlled my shouting, instead thinking murderously of how I would exact revenge on Lissa!

Before too long I was all done. Putting my panties back on, I had to admit it was quite a different feeling. I'd have to see how Dimitri liked the look.

Lissa must have heard my shouting because she had the good grace to look contrite.

"Sorry – I did forget to mention that part," she admitted sheepishly. "So what else do you want?" she said quickly, looking at the menu. "I was thinking maybe a cut and a hair treatment, and then we could have our nails done?"

"I don't _have_ any nails, Lissa," I reminded her. Long nails on a Guardian was not a good idea with the amount of physical sparring we did.

"I know, but you could still have them shaped and buffed," she replied. I didn't need to use the bond to tell she was mentally rolling her eyes at me. The necessity of cuticle care was just one more area where my ideas were wildly different from Lissa's!

We headed to the salon part of the spa and were soon seated side-by-side getting our haircuts. Knowing Dimitri loved my long dark hair, I was sure to only get a trim, but I had to admit it looked so much better once they'd finished. Instead of the blunt straight across and not always even trims that Lissa gave me, they'd opted for a trim with subtle layers towards the ends. According to their promises, this meant I'd be able to pull my hair out of a ponytail and have it sit perfectly. I was yet to see it in action, but it sounded good in principle!

After the cut, they applied a seaweed hair masque, which was purportedly going to make my hair extra soft and shiny. Lissa opted for a 'pure blonde' treatment which promised to keep the brassiness out of her pale hair. I, personally, thought they were a waste of several hundred dollars of Abe's money, but it couldn't hurt to try.

While our hair was being treated, the manicurists came in. Lissa opted for a classic French manicure on her medium length nails. I could almost hear my manicurist sigh when she looked at my short and ragged nails. I wasn't going to give Lissa the satisfaction of knowing, but maybe she had a point. It didn't hurt to have a little spruce up now and again.

"You'll have to get used to this," Lissa said, adding through the bond _'now you're the daughter of a very wealthy man.'_

"What? So I can be the prettiest bodyguard around?" I quipped, with more than a hint of bitterness.

' _What's wrong?'_ Lissa asked through the bond, confused and hurt.

Looking pointedly at the women attending to our hands, I shook my head. In truth, I shouldn't have said anything. It wasn't fair to worry Lissa about my misgivings about becoming a Guardian.

It probably spoke volumes that it took the same amount of time to give Lissa a full manicure as it did to shape and buff my nails into a state of moderate respectability. And looking at them I had to admit they looked a hundred percent better. If Abe did make good on his promise of an allowance, I might book a treatment or two next time I was at Court.

Once our hair treatments were done, Lissa decided a steam treatment and a massage were in order. Getting undressed, except for our panties, we donned large robes and, flanked by Guardians, we headed towards the steam room. Mom, Alberta, and Suzanne were headed in the same direction. Like us, all three were dressed in oversized bathrobes, followed by a group of Guardians doing their best to look anywhere but at them. Probably just as well, I thought. Lissa and Suzanne mightn't, but Mom, Alberta and I would have no trouble flattening any of them if we thought we were being looked at inappropriately or disrespected!

The five of us piled into the large steam room. I had no problems stripping off in front of the other Dhampir women. I was used to changing and showering in front of female Novices and Guardians all the time after training sessions. I'd seen Alberta naked more than once, and my mother too. No big deal. And Lissa and I had known each other so long we walked in and out of the bathroom when the other was in the shower without even thinking about it. Lissa, on the other hand, was horrified.

' _Please tell me I don't have to take off my robe in front of Guardian Petrov, Suzanne, and your mother?'_ she asked through the bond. I just laughed, pointed to my still tender downtown area, and raised my eyebrows nodding. Payback was a bitch! Squaring her jaw, and mentally reciting the Moroi Royal succession path starting at the twelfth century, Lissa slipped her robe off, hanging it on a peg beside ours before retreating to a cedar bench in the corner.

The steam room was actually a wonderful idea. As well as relaxing the skin, I could feel it relaxing my muscles. Training every day, and frequent sexercise with Dimitri had taken its toll. Half listening to Alberta, Suzanne, and Mom chat my mind wandered, wondering whether Dimitri would appreciate the enhancements I'd made. I was also wondering where he was off to this afternoon. He was unusually evasive about it, which made me suspicious.

The conversation having fallen into a natural lull, Alberta introduced a new topic.

"So, Janine. You said Rose is going to return to the Academy after her eighteenth next week. What's the plan?"

"I'm glad you asked, Alberta. I've been meaning to discuss it with you. Abe has had his people at work, and it appears the threat to Rosemarie is credible. She needs to graduate, so the plan is she will return to the academy with a heavy guard."

"We can barely staff the Guardian rosters as it is, Janine. How are we meant to achieve this?" Alberta asked rationally.

"Understood. Abe's willing to send as many additional Guardians as you can handle to bolster numbers. At least twenty if the academy can accommodate them?"

"Well, _that_ would be more than welcome!"

"In addition, Rose is to have two twenty-four seven dedicated Guardians," Mom continued. "Abe and I feel the level of threat warrants it."

"But even _Royal Moroi_ students don't receive that level of security," Alberta said, flicking her eyes to Lissa. "I can't see it happening to guard a _Novice._ "

"I hear what you're saying, but since it would be privately funded I think Kirova will agree to it; if only to bolster security overall on campus," Mom added confidently.

"You're right. Ugh! What a _nightmare_ , Janine. If you're going to insist, _please_ tell me you'll send people who are well trained?! I just don't have the time to be teaching newbies how to guard!"

"Well, I hope you'll approve, Alberta. Belikov insisted on being one of her twenty-four seven Guardians, and I intend to be the other."

The pause was long before Alberta started to chuckle.

"Janine that's brilliant!"

"Yes. I was quite pleased with the idea," Mom said, with a wicked grin.

After a ninety-minute hot stone massage, a pedicure, a shower and then having my hair blow-dried, it was time to head back to the house. While it was an unlikely outing, the five of us had had an awesome time. Towards the end, even Lissa was loosening up a bit. We were waiting at the spa entry at 7 pm as the Guardians brought the vans up. I was worried that I couldn't see Dimitri, but just as I was starting to panic, I could feel his gaze upon me and looking around I spotted him leaning back against a wall watching me.

He walked up to us, looking at me with obvious adoration.

"Did you have a restful afternoon, Roza?" he asked huskily, his eyes taking in me in greedily.

"It was wonderful, Comrade. How did your mission go?"

"Very satisfactory," he replied with a grin, unwilling to be drawn any further on the issue. I was so calm and happy on the ride home. Leaning against Dimitri, his arms around me, and chatting with Lissa my life just felt complete.

Drawing up to the house, the vans drove into the underground carpark. As per protocol, we waited for the exterior doors to close before we exited the vehicles. Heading up to the kitchen, the smell of pizza was overwhelming. Abe and Pavel were there, standing in front of a mountain of pizza boxes, both looking rather pleased with themselves.

Standing with us girls, Mom muttered under her breath "Oh bless! They found the number for takeout." Looking at me with amusement, she quietly said "Rosemarie? You'll soon learn that training a man is a bit like training a puppy. _Lots_ of positive reinforcement when they do the right thing, try not to rub their nose in it too much when they stuff up."

I watched with amusement as Mom headed over to Abe, saying fondly, "What a _wonderful_ idea Abe! We all had such an enjoyable afternoon! How thoughtful of you to think about dinner for us all, too!" Turning back to me with a wink, she kissed him before grabbing a plate and heading to the boxes to grab a slice or two.

Dimitri had been busy talking to another Guardian, but turning to him he all but rolled his eyes as my stomach gave its obligatory gurgle. Yet again his lady was hungry! We also headed over to grab some slices. We were standing in line cuddling as a few Guardians served themselves when Adrian sauntered into the kitchen.

Looking immediately towards Dimitri and I cuddling up, he winced as he rubbed his eyes.

"Can't you two just give it a bloody rest!? It's blinding!"


	35. Ch 34 - Bite Me!

"Bite me, Ivashkov," I said, flipping him the bird.

"With pleasure Little Dhampir," Adrian replied, brandishing his fangs and waggling his eyebrows at me suggestively. I could feel Dimitri tensing beside me.

"Don't give him what he wants," I whispered. "You know he only does it to get under your skin."

With a little growl, Dimitri pulled me to him and kissed me deeply, running his hands down over my backside, pulling me against his hips possessively. It was a pretty full on kiss, particularly given Alberta, Mom, Abe, and Lissa, along with two-dozen Guardians, were standing there watching the exchange.

"Aww – nasty! Feeling the burn cuz! I had a good idea after last night, but I take this to mean that you two are together then?" Adrian laughed, although I could see a wistful glimmer in his eyes.

"Yes, we are," I snapped in his direction, too cross with him just now to be feeling guilty I hadn't warned him about Dimitri and I. "Cuz?" I said, turning back to look into Dimitri's eyes with curiosity.

"Didn't lover-boy tell you? His father is my Dad's older brother. In fact, had his Mom been Moroi _he_ would have been Lord Ivashkov."

Dimitri looked like he was about to explode. He didn't like Adrian as it was, and all I'd ever managed to get out of Dimitri about his father is that he'd sent him on his way when he was thirteen. Dimitri certainly didn't look as though he was appreciating his parentage being discussed in a crowded Guardian meals area.

"Hmm, a sober Lord Ivashkov with a work ethic? Wouldn't _that_ be a novelty," I said sarcastically, shooting Adrian a 'back off or else' look before indiscriminately dumping some slices onto our plates and leading Dimitri over to one of the tables occupied exclusively by Guardians.

With a shrug, Adrian grabbed some pizza and joined Lissa, Alberta, my mother, and Abe at another table. Looking across the room, I could see my mother raise her eyebrows at me. Sitting beside me, Dimitri was eating his pizza silently, clearly very pissed off.

Launching straight into distraction mode, I asked "So what do you think of my hair, Comrade? I had it trimmed today."

Dimitri looked at it.

"It looks beautiful, Roza. _You_ look beautiful." Fingering the newly trimmed ends he added, "It feels so soft. I'm glad you didn't have it cut off. So what else did you get done?" he asked, playing along with my attempt to take his mind off Adrian.

"Well… I had my fingernails and toenails done," I said, holding out my shaped and buffed fingernails for his inspection. "And I had a steam bath and then a hot stone massage…"

"Hmm, that sounds nice?" he commented, his voice low and sexy.

"Yes, it was. I saw on the brochure they do couples massages. Maybe we could go together sometime? The steam room was so _relaxing,_ " I said suggestively.

Smiling at me, my Russian God was back.

"I'd like that, Roza," he said, leaning forward and kissing me tenderly. Hugging him, I looked over his shoulder to catch Adrian watching us, disappointment on his face. I felt bad for him, I really did. But he had to get used to the idea that I was with Dimitri. That I was always going to be. Still, I should have told him about it before he had to see us together.

Finishing our pizza Dimitri was talking training timetables with the Guardians at our table when Abe approached us.

"Rose? Dimitri? Are you free to come to the fourth floor? Adrian has some information that he needs to share with you."

Nodding, but not happy Dimitri stood up, holding his hand out to help me up also. Following Abe, Adrian and Mom towards the lift, I realised this would leave Lissa alone in the Guardian meals area only really knowing Alberta who was deep in conversation with Suzanne and Pavel. "Adrian, is this something Lissa should know about?" I asked.

"Up to you, Rose. This is really about you."

Deciding I couldn't leave her there alone, I called out "Lissa? Can you come upstairs? Adrian needs to tell us something."

Stepping into the lift, we were whisked upstairs. On the fourth floor Abe led us to a living room much like the one in which he'd met with Dimitri and me, but a little larger and overlooking the ocean. There were three large comfortable sofas grouped around a glass coffee table with the fourth side being windows overlooking the sea. Mom excused herself, saying she wanted to get a cardigan. Walking through the doorway, I saw her enter another room a few doors down, coming out again moments later back wearing a light black knit. Guess that answers the where she was sleeping question, however not the question of whether she was sleeping there alone.

Adrian sat nervously on one of the couches, Dimitri choosing to sit on the far end of the facing sofa. Opening his arms to me, I sat beside him, feet up on the couch and leaning against him. He folded his arms around me from behind. The entire arrangement clearly telling Adrian ' _she's_ _mine_.'

Lissa loyally sat next to Adrian, while Mom and Abe sat at the other end of the sofa where Dimitri and I were seated. I smiled when I noticed Abe put his arm around Mom's shoulder, her resting a hand on his knee.

"So you had some information you thought could be useful?" Abe started.

"Well I'm not sure how _useful_ it is, but I thought Rose and Dimitri should know," Adrian said, looking uncertain. "I'm not a hundred percent sure I'm right, but it would explain an awful lot."

Looking to Lissa for support he continued, "As you know Lissa and I are both Spirit users. Being self taught, we've tapped into different aspects of Spirit ability. The first, and probably strongest of my talents is seeing auras. I've been able to do it for years. Way before Moroi usually declare. This is how I was able to help guide Rose with Lissa last night."

Clearing his throat, Adrian continued, now speaking directly to me.

"When I first met you, your aura was very colorful. Lots of bright colors and very swirly. Over time, as you took the Spirit darkness, your aura got darker and cloudier, and the movement decreased. When I last saw you three months ago, your aura was pretty dark. Any color left was muted and almost not discernable. I'd never seen anything like it. Well, not until Lissa was overcome by darkness.

"However when I saw you yesterday, everything had changed. Your aura was pure white light. Again like nothing I'd ever seen before. At least not until I saw Dimitri yesterday. His aura is now a bright white, too. I didn't know what it meant, at first, but I think I might have figured it out."

I looked at Dimitri in surprise. Adrian had been muttering about the color of my aura yesterday in the garage, but with everything with Lissa going on, frankly, I'd not given it much thought.

Looking to the two of us he explained, "Yesterday when you fainted Rose, and Dimitri caught you, your auras joined. And it was almost blinding. It really was like staring straight at the sun."

"Their auras _joined?_ " Lissa asked. "Don't you mean they touched?"

"No, that's it, Lissa. They _joined together_ and became one. I've not seen it before, but I've read about it. It's really rare, but I think Dimitri and Rose might have become soul mates."

Everyone sat silently for a minute taking this unexpected news in.

"So tell us what you know about soul mates," Abe said, looking at Dimitri and I appraisingly.

"Well like I said, it's very rare. As the name implies, it's a bond between two souls. It goes beyond love or sex. It means the two people are joined in an even more fundamental way. Basically, their souls are linked. When they're close by or touching one another, their souls join into one."

"Is the color significant?" Lissa asked.

"I'm not sure. I've never seen or read about a white aura, and what I've read about soul mates never mentioned color, only the way the auras interacted. I'll have to do some research" he said. "I _can_ tell you that for soul mates, being separated for any real length of time causes them stress and pain. Their whole beings crave being together."

Turning to look at Dimitri, it all became so obvious.

"Dimitri? I think our souls wanted to be together? That's why it was so hard to fight the constant attraction between us?"

Looking thoughtful he nodded. Pulling me on to his lap, saying quietly so only I could hear "I think when we made love our souls joined? I know I felt very different afterward? That's why the weeks following were so much more difficult. Once we'd been together, it was unbearable to be apart." Running his fingers down the side of my face, he raised my chin towards him, giving me the softest most reverent kiss.

"Yep, blinding me over here!" Adrian joked.

"Sorry," I said automatically, still thinking about what all this could mean.

"I think either the color or the joined aura is why you can now dispose of the darkness. Last night I could see it swirling around your aura, Rose, but it couldn't get in. And no matter how much darkness you took, the bit around the edge didn't get any bigger. By the end, it was all gone other than the tiniest bit. When you fainted, and Dimitri caught you, your auras joined and it was like an explosion. I couldn't just see it; I could _feel_ it, too. Whatever was left of the darkness was obliterated," he concluded.

Sitting on Dimitri's lap I looked at Mom and Abe.

"It makes sense," I said shrugging.

Mom was nodding looking thoughtful. Abe also appeared convinced, albeit a little worried. As I looked towards Lissa she asked, "Does that mean you're bonded to two people, Rose? Shadow bonded to me and soul mates with Dimitri?"

"It's looking that way," I admitted, having not progressed that far in my thoughts yet.

Adrian chuckled.

"Oh, Little Dhampir. Something like that could only happen to you!"

Abe was still looking at Dimitri and I.

"Dimitri? What's your take on this?" he asked.

"I think Adrian is right. Roza is more than my love, she's my soul mate and I'm hers," he replied, as though this should always have been obvious to everyone.

There was silence as what he said sunk in. Adrian broke the moment by saying, "I think I could use a drink. Anyone care to join me?"

Dimitri surprised me by saying, "Yes. I think a drink is in order!"

In the end Mom, Lissa and I each had a glass of sparkling Rosé (chosen in my honor) while Adrian, Abe, and Dimitri had vodka shots. We sat there for the rest of the evening chatting. Adrian and Abe were the only two really drinking, the rest of us stopping after a couple. As the clock approached ten, I suddenly just wanted to be alone with Dimitri. Giving him a look, and getting his nod in reply, I made our apologies to Lissa and Mom. Abe had gone to get another bottle for him and Adrian to demolish, so I took the opportunity to sit down next to Adrian.

"I'm sorry I didn't have a chance to warn you about Dimitri and I. I didn't mean to spring it on you."

"It's ok, Little Dhampir. Once I saw both your auras were white, I knew. If I'm honest I've probably known for a while. You've never come close to looking at me the way you look at him," he admitted.

"He's a good man, Adrian. I hope one day you grow to see that."

"That's the problem, Rose. I _do_ see that. It's hard to dislike him when I can see how perfect he is for you and how much you adore each other. I wish the two of you every happiness."

Leaning over, I gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you Adrian."

Standing up, Dimitri was beside me. Giving Adrian a respectful nod, he put his arm around me and guided me to the door. Taking the stairs to our room we were both quiet; no doubt lost in our own thoughts. Reaching our suite we both noticed something different. New doors!

"What's that about?" Dimitri asked, standing to one side of the double opening, pulling one of the double doors back and forth, looking at the front then the back.

"Oh didn't I tell you? Pavel said something about upgrading the doors for the guest rooms so they'd be more secure in case of attack," I lied glibly, conscious there were two Guardians standing within earshot. I didn't want to tell him Lissa had heard our tryst last night from _the other side of the foyer!_

"Well these will do that," he said. "Feel the weight of them! I think they're solid metal with a timber veneer."

"Well you know Pavel is not the sort to do things by halves," I replied dismissively. "Come on Comrade – I have a surprise for you!"

Locking the admittedly very heavy doors behind us, Dimitri picked me up and carried me to the bed. My legs wrapped around his waist, he threw the two of us onto the bed.

"So what's my surprise?" he asked, intrigued.

"You'll have to find it!" I said seductively.

"Hmm?" he said, his interest piqued.

Slowly stripping me of my top, my bra, pants and finally my panties I heard a sharp intake of breath as he discovered my little surprise for him. In the end, I'd had them leave a small amount of trimmed hair on top, so I wasn't completely bald.

Running his fingers across my over-sensitized skin, Dimitri was saying "I like this. And I like this. And I like this…" Then with a final voracious look at me, he said, "And I _really_ like _this_ " as he rubbed up and down my slit, slipping a finger inside me.

It's just as well Pavel had arranged some new doors. We'dl be needing the privacy they'd afford tonight!


	36. Ch 35 - Buy the Damned Shoes

Dimitri was kissing me awake.

"Come on Roza? Let's go train!"

"Ugh," I groaned. I was so tired.

"Come on baby, you know how _good_ you'll feel afterward," he promised.

Opening one bleary eye, I saw Dimitri in his workout pants.

"I've got another idea how you could make me feel good," I teased.

Dimitri chuckled.

"Wasn't last night enough for you?!"

Last night had been fun. He'd been in such a playful mood, which was surprising given the information we'd just received. We'd had sex, laughed, at one stage he decided to tickle me, and finally we'd fallen asleep relaxed and happy.

"Alright then," I grumbled, rolling out of bed and walking to the bathroom and then to our closet, emerging minutes later in workout clothes. Coming out of our suite we bumped into Alberta and Mom who were also in training gear, and the four of us headed downstairs to the gym. After warming up, we spent an hour helping Dimitri run the Guardians through spar maneuvers. If the Guardians felt embarrassed having three female Dhampir, one not yet promised, running them through their paces under Dimitri's watchful eye, they knew better than to mention it.

Mom and I decided to do some weights while Dimitri and Alberta were sparring with some other Guardians. Mom was lifting, and I was spotting her.

"So. Another bombshell last night. You're having a lot thrown at you at the moment," she observed.

"Yeah, I know. In some ways, I'm not surprised. I mightn't have known what it was called, but I already had a feeling that what Dimitri and I have is exceptional. And it kind of makes me feel better to know that giving in to being with him wasn't selfish or weak. We really do belong together," I finished, smiling.

Mom looked up at me appraisingly.

"You know the more I see you two together, the more I can appreciate that," she admitted.

"So what's going on with you and Baba?" I asked her, after carefully looking around to make sure there wasn't anyone else within earshot. "You were both very friendly last night?"

"Well, that's complicated, too," Mom sighed. "He's asked me to consider retiring and coming to live with him," she said.

"Wow! Are you considering it?" I asked, very surprised.

"Yes, I am. He only asked me last night, so I haven't had a lot of time to mull it over. I've been a Guardian or training to be a Guardian my whole life, Rosemarie. It's hard to imagine any other future. But I'm also starting to feel the need for a change," she said. "And I still love Abe very much. Our timing wasn't right eighteen years ago, but maybe it's the right time now?"

"It's a big decision," I said encouragingly.

"It is. And not one that needs to be made quite yet. I told him I'd let him know my decision after your graduation. Speaking of which, your father is making arrangements for us to visit the school and work out the details for your return to classes. The plan is we'll all fly in on Friday, meet with Kirova, and then return here with your friends. We'll celebrate your birthday over the weekend, and we'll fly back in time to resume classes on Monday."

"Do you think she'll go along with the plan? Kirova I mean?"

Mom laughed, "Rosemarie, you've obviously never seen your father in action. He's quite the negotiator when he wants something." Thinking back to my initial meeting with Abe, I could see Mom had a point. At that moment Dimitri came over and wrapped his arms around me from behind, kissing my head and nodding at Mom.

"Oh Dimitri, Pavel asked me to tell you he's arranged for the tailor to come around 2 pm to fit us for Mazur Guardian uniforms. Abe thinks it will help when we meet Kirova if we're visibly different to the Academy Guardians."

"Are uniforms custom fitted?" I asked. I was yet to earn my own proper Guardian uniform.

"Not the usual ones," Dimitri said. "You just pick the closest size, and they never fit right," he grumbled.

"Probably explains why Baba's Guardians look better dressed than the Court Guardians," I observed. While seeing Dimitri in his uniform could do funny things to me at the best of times, I have to say I was _really_ looking forward to seeing him in one of the Mazur uniforms.

"Your father has also said he wants you and Lissa to order more clothing this afternoon. He wants you to go back to school with the best of everything."

"Mom? I'm a Dhampir, not a Princess. No one cares what I look like, or what bag I carry."

"That's not true, Rosemarie. Your father and I have discussed it, and we believe it will be easier to sell the idea of a rich, overprotective father insisting on a private guard for his daughter if you look the part."

"Meh. It's his money. I'm sure Lissa will have _no_ problem helping me spend it," I said with a laugh, already imagining Lissa's reaction when I told her we'd be online shopping with a virtually unlimited credit card.

After that, Mom and Alberta sparred. Again it was close, but this time Alberta was the victor. Reaching up to grasp Alberta's outstretched hand after the 'kill' Mom was laughing.

"You got me that time, Petrov! How about we go best of three? Again tomorrow?"

"You're on!" Alberta laughed, helping Mom to her feet.

Walking back upstairs with Dimitri, I asked whether he was excited about new uniforms.

"I am. I know you're not Moroi, but the idea of me being _your_ Guardian makes sense to me. It just feels right. A different uniform might help everyone else see that," he said.

"Can I be there while they fit them?" I asked flirtatiously.

"If you want, milaya," Dimitri replied with a gorgeous smile.

"I want," I confirmed, jumping up and wrapping my arms around his neck, legs around his hips and letting him carry me the last few steps into our bedroom, much to the amusement of the Guardians flanking our doors. Dutifully at ten to ten, I stopped our heavy make-out session to get ready for breakfast with Abe and Lissa.

"You're killing me here, Roza," Dimitri moaned, referring to the sizable bulge in his pants. Leaning over to rub it while I gave him a lingering kiss, I promised Dimitri I'd take care of the situation later. Shaking his head at me and laughing, we got changed into casual wear and came down to breakfast. Lissa was already there, and I was surprised to see Adrian was too.

"Don't you even have the decency to be hung over?" I asked him.

"Who said I'm not," Adrian grumbled. "If you and lover-boy are going to sit together, please try and not touch, alright?" he asked. Of course, Dimitri immediately grabbed my hand and kissed it, looking into my eyes suggestively.

"Wah!" grumbled Adrian, whipping out some sunglasses and putting them on.

Abe didn't look a huge deal better when he came down the stairs with Mom not long after.

"Overindulge last night did we old man?" I joked.

"I guess I'm not as young as I used to be," he nodded. Mom's lips were pursed, but as far as I could tell it was in amusement."Rose? Did your mother tell you about the shopping?"

"Shopping?" Lissa's head shot up with excitement.

"Yeah. Apparently, I need a whole new wardrobe."

"No argument from me there," Lissa said sweetly. "I've been trying to get her to buy nice things for years!"

I didn't want to point out I'd never had money to buy nice things before, so instead, I said "Well looks like all your dreams are coming true then, Liss! We can't go to the shops, but Baba gave me a credit card so we can online order."

"You'll need at least three formal dresses," Mom said. "Something for your graduation, something for the end of year dance and of course something for your birthday."

"So what're the plans for your birthday?" Lissa asked.

"Honestly, I'm not sure. Maybe just a nice dinner here at home? It's just going to be us plus Eddie and Christian," I said. "Speaking of Christian, does he know where you are?" I gasped, realizing Lissa hadn't once contacted Christian to let her know she was ok.

"Yes. Christian knows Lissa's ok and she's with you," Adrian piped up. "Lissa had me tell him, but I didn't give any details," he promised.

"Tell him how?" Abe asked. I noticed Dimitri look up in interest too.

"I sleep walked him," Adrian said absentmindedly, sipping his coffee.

"Sleep walked?" Abe repeated.

"Yeah. I went into his dreams. Didn't Rose tell you about it? I do it with hers all the time."

Crap. Crap. Crappity crap.

"Is that so my love?" Dimitri turned to me, one eyebrow raised.

"Yeah, he's done it a couple of times," I mumbled.

"So just what does this 'sleep walking' entail?" Dimitri asked, his voice hard, his eyes fixed on Adrian.

"Um… Well, the subject has to be asleep, and basically, I slip into their dreams and talk with them."

"So they're dreaming about you?"

"More dreaming _with_ me," Adrian clarified. "I usually pick a location, but sometimes their subconscious picks the place. And then it's like we're there together."

Dimitri was looking angrier by the second.

"And does the subject get a choice in this?"

"Well not really," Adrian admitted. "Although if they get angry enough it's usually enough to wake them so yeah in some ways, I guess?"

"And who do you usually do this with? Lissa? Christian? Eddie?"

"Um well, usually just Rose," Adrian admitted.

"Roza?" he said, turning back to me "How often does he do this to you?"

"Not often," I whispered. "It's not like you think it is."

"I don't know _how_ to think it is!" Dimitri said quietly, putting his napkin on the table and standing up. "Excuse me," he said formally to the assembled company, "I have some business to attend to in the gym. Janine? Please let me know when the tailors are ready for me."

I stood to follow him, but he turned around shaking his head and holding his hand up.

"Don't," he warned, before turning and walking off purposely towards the gym.

"I'm so sorry," Adrian said, truly apologetic. "I didn't realize he didn't know."

"Why didn't you tell him?" Lissa asked. I could see Mom and Abe watching, also waiting for an answer.

"Because I knew this is how he'd react!" I hissed. "Adrian's already _such_ a sore point with Dimitri."

"Why?" Mom asked.

"Because he pursued me when Dimitri already loved me but wasn't in a position to act on it. How do you think he felt to see a rich, single, handsome, well-connected man make advances on me when he couldn't tell me how he felt, and couldn't act on his feelings even if he did? It _tortured_ him."

"So you think I'm handsome then?" Adrian joked, trying to introduce some levity into the situation.

"Fuck off Adrian" I grumbled. "Mom? Can you _please_ go down there and make sure he's ok? He's probably beating up the punching bag, but get him to wear gloves and shin pads if you can. And if he does happen to listen, tell him I'm sorry, and I love him, and I'll explain when he's ready," I said with a sigh. Mom nodded, standing up and heading towards the gym. "There's no point me going down there. He'll come back up when he's ready. Liss? Want to choose some dresses and school stuff?" I asked flatly.

"Sure!" Lissa replied, with a misguided attempt at enthusiasm.

"I'm really sorry, Rose," Adrian apologized. "I knew it irritated Dimitri when I went after you. If I'm honest, I enjoyed that aspect. It was fun trying to get under his cool Guardian demeanor. I didn't appreciate the depth of feelings you had for one another until later on. And the last laugh is his. You willing shared your soul with him- all I get is occasionally being able to play messenger boy when I barge my way into your dreams," he added bitterly.

And then I felt like an asshole to him, too.

"I'm sorry Adrian. I should have warned you he didn't know. It's my fault for not telling him." Turning to Lissa I said, "Come on. Let's go get the laptop from Suzanne." Looking to Abe, I continued with my apologies. "Sorry, Baba. Hopefully, we can have a meal together sometime soon without drama happening," I joked ruefully.

Abe looked at me and smiled.

"Rose? Remember Dimitri is still a young man coming to terms with the intense love you share. By all accounts, your road together hasn't been easy. Of course, he worries. Even the most invincible man is easily brought to his knees by the woman he loves," he reminded me.

Giving Abe a quick hug, Lissa and I headed to the kitchen to find Suzanne.

"Can I have the laptop, please? Baba wants me to buy more clothes for school." Nodding, Suzanne headed to a cupboard off to the side of the kitchen.

"Did you see Dimitri by any chance?" I asked hopefully.

"Yes I did," she said sympathetically. "He's down in the gym now with Pavel."

"Ok," I said in a small voice. It was good Pavel was with him. He was a level-headed guy. "Let's go shopping then Lissa," I said, in a voice completely devoid of interest.

Back on the third floor, Lissa was looking around our suite in open-mouthed appreciation.

"This is incredible, Rose!" she gasped, standing near the windows overlooking the ocean. "I can't believe your Dad owns a place like this!"

"Apparently it's the smallest of his houses," I said. "He has others in Russia and Turkey and Hong Kong."

"So you and Dimitri really sleep here together?" she asked shyly.

I nodded, my eyes flicking to the side of the bed where he usually slept.

"I was so upset the night of the Strigoi attack, I wouldn't let him leave me," I all but whispered. "He bathed and fed me. Suzanne made a bed for him on the couch, but I needed him beside me. So he wrapped me in his arms and kept me safe while I slept. That was the first night, and he's kept me in his arms every night since."

Lissa looked at me sadly, knowing the disclosure at breakfast was still troubling me.

"Come on, let's buy you some amazing dresses."

Much like the way Suzanne directed me the first time, Lissa helped me choose what I needed this time. Lissa had a lot of practical suggestions. I'd be completing my Guardian training, so I needed sports bras, leggings, crop tops and other training necessities. She also chose gorgeous leather training bags, designer water bottles, and new sports shoes. In fact, pretty much everything I'd need, she selected for me.

I'd also be sharing a room with my mother, so a robe and some more pajamas were in order. For practicality, we chose a strapless dress for my promise and graduation ceremony, a gorgeous cocktail dress for my eighteenth, and a pretty enough rose-colored dress for the end of year dance. Of course, every dress needed shoes to match.

"Get the heels, Rose," Lissa pleaded. "Your man is six foot seven. You need to have the sexy high-heeled shoes to match the dresses so you look right together. It won't look right if you're not in killer heels."

"What if he isn't there with me, Lissa? He looked so hurt before, maybe he won't forgive me?" I said with my voice breaking.

"Of course he forgives you," I heard a welcome voice with a Russian accent say from the doorway behind me. "Buy the damned shoes, Roza," he grumbled, heading to the closet and picking some clothes for himself before heading to the bathroom and closing the door.

Dimitri finished his shower just as we were finishing entering the credit card details for the last of our purchases. Walking out wearing a pair of black cargo pants, and nothing else, he was toweling his wet hair. Leaning down, he gave me a lingering kiss.

"I hope you had a good time ladies?" he inquired.

"Yes very," Lissa replied. I could see her looking at him, taking in his muscled shoulders, amazing arms, and sculpted abs. He nodded to her, turning to get a hair tie from his nightstand. That's when she saw his magnificent back.

' _Oh hell!'_ she said through the bond _'Yeah, I really see the appeal.'_

I looked at her and winked before hugging her and asking, "Can you take the laptop back to Suzanne please Lissa?"

"Uh ha!" she said giving me a meaningful look, taking the laptop and saying "see you later Dimitri," before exiting our room, closing the door behind her.

Walking over to the doors, Dimitri bolted them behind her. Looking at him uncertainly, I started, "I'll tell you whatever you want to know about it…"

"I don't care, Roza. I trust you. If you didn't tell me, then it's because there was no need for me to know. We can talk about it later, but right now we have an hour before the tailor arrives to fit my new uniform. I'd like to spend the time continuing what we started before," Dimitri said with a sexy gaze, putting his arms around my waist and lowering his lips to mine.


	37. Ch 36 - Darkest Before the Dawn

"I'm not meant to look _sexy_ , Roza," Dimitri laughed, "I'm meant to look like a Guardian!"

"You _are_ a Guardian. But there's no reason you can't be both," I laughed. "I've always liked the way you look in your uniform. It _does_ _things to me,_ " I said with a giggle, lying on my stomach on the bed watching him.

The tailor smiled indulgently. A Dhampir woman in her sixties, she'd been here for the last half an hour measuring Dimitri in every possible place. He was obligingly standing in the middle of our room, in a pair of Y-front underwear, letting himself be measured.

"You must love your job," I muttered, as the tailor measured the inside of his leg, jotting the measurement down onto a notepad beside her.

"It's not without its compensations," she admitted coyly, looking Dimitri's hot body up and down and giving me a wink. She then asked Dimitri to put on his usual uniform, asking him where it irritated or didn't feel right, his preferred places to stow his stakes, and whether he wore a gun belt. Listening to his answers, and taking a few more measurements she was done.

"So is it a short or long term assignment?" she asked. "And just the Spring/Summer uniform or do you think you'll need the Winter uniform, too?"

Turning to look at me, Dimitri had a thoughtful expression on his face.

"I'll need winter uniforms, too," he told her, but looking at me. "As for the assignment? I think it might work out to be a permanent one?" he said, half question half statement.

"Great!" she said, completely missing the second conversation going on in front of her. "Then I'll make up the entire kit. I'll get the Spring uniforms ready first as I understand you'll need them right away. I'll send on the Winter uniforms once they're complete".

Thanking her, I walked her to the door as Dimitri headed back to our closet to get changed out of his old uniform.

"Don't worry, I promise he'll look _very_ sexy in the new uniforms," she said with a smile. "They'll fit _perfectly_ ," she assured me, a wicked glimmer in her eyes.

"Good!" I grinned. Leaning in, I whispered one more request of her.

"You've got it," she said with a smile, before following one of the Guardians flanking our door upstairs to where my mother was waiting for her fitting. I wondered whether Abe would be watching her get measured and whether seeing Mom in uniform did things to him, too?

Back in our suite, Dimitri was sitting on the sofa looking out over the ocean. Patting the seat beside me, he held his arms open for me to cuddle with him. My back to his chest, his chin resting on my shoulder, he said: "So tell me about this dream walking." Much to my surprise, he didn't sound at all cross, more curious.

I quickly outlined what it was and how it worked. I _did_ leave out the compromising outfits Adrian sometimes imagined me in. Adrian wasn't an idiot; I think he appreciated Dimitri would tear him limb from limb if he ever disclosed _that_ aspect of things.

"You're not worried about it?" I asked curiously, but not without relief.

"I was, but then Pavel talked to me," he admitted.

"Oh?"

"He asked me what exactly was upsetting me about it, and I couldn't answer him," Dimitri explained. "I know you love me. And even though Adrian gave it his best shot, you still chose an uncertain future with me over everything he could offer. He's been a good friend to you, even if he did hope it could be more."

I turned in his arms, smiling then kissing him.

"The only reason I didn't tell you is because I thought it would upset you," I confessed.

"I trust you, milaya. And I trust that if there were something I needed to know you'd tell me," Dimitri added, kissing my hair and gently rubbing his hand up and down my thigh. We cuddled not saying a lot for a while.

"We've got a few hours where no one needs us," Dimitri started uncertainly. "I had something in mind…" he said.

"Oh do you now?" I asked playfully.

"Roza you're incorrigible!" he said. "I had something _different_ in mind. I was wondering whether you'd like to meet my family?"

"Meet your _family_?" I squealed. "Are they _here_?!"

"No. But I thought I could Skype them. I checked with Pavel, and they run the computer through a VPN so our whereabouts won't be disclosed. I usually ring or Skype my family once a week. They knew I was going on a field trip so I couldn't call them last week, but they'll be gathered expecting my call this afternoon," Dimitri explained. "A lot has happened and I feel it's time for them to meet you," he said nervously.

Flinging my arms around his neck, I covered him with kisses.

"So I take it you'd like to meet them?" he asked in amusement.

"Yep! Oh God! What am I going to wear?" I said, suddenly worried.

"Wear whatever, they won't care," he said kindly. "They've already heard a lot about you," he confessed.

"Do they know about _us?_ "

"No. Well I've not told them, but it hasn't escaped their attention that you're the _only_ person I talk about during my calls," he said blushing a little. "I want to tell them we're in love and that we're together," he said shyly. "And I should probably tell them that I have left the academy, how and why I will be returning, that I'm working for Abe, that he's your father and that we're soul mates," he added.

"What if they don't like me?" I said, suddenly rather nervous.

"They'll love you, milaya. Because I do," Dimitri said simply, leaning his forehead against mine. "I'm so proud to be introducing you to them. I hope you like them" he said apprehensively.

"They're your family. I'll love them," I promised. "You go get the laptop and get it set up. I want to go get ready!" I said, racing to the bathroom and getting out my makeup bag, applying mascara, lip gloss and brushing my hair. Minutes later he was back in the bedroom with Dimitri and Pavel, the latter setting up the laptop on the coffee table.

"While we'll be revealing Mr. Mazur as your father in the next day or two, we'd still like to keep this location secret. Please don't say anything which might give them an indication of where you are," Pavel cautioned me. I nodded, too nervous now to speak. "And please impress on your family the need for discretion," he continued, speaking to Dimitri, now. Dimitri nodded, thanking Pavel. "Good luck," Pavel said kindly, looking at how nervous yet excited we both were.

We decided Dimitri would start the conversation without me in frame. He was going to explain what had happened and then introduce me. He was just about to place the call when I realized in the background of the shot was our huge bed – complete with rumpled sheets.

"DIMITRI!" I squealed, "You can't let them see _that_!"

Looking around, Dimitri muttered something in Russian, before moving along the sofa, angling the laptop screen so the background was a blank wall, showing him from mid-chest upwards.

"They speak English, too," he explained, "But we usually talk in Russian. I'll start in Russian, and we'll switch to English once I introduce you, is that ok?"

I nodded, sitting on the other side of the sofa, my feet across Dimitri's lap, as he entered the details and placed the video call. It was answered almost immediately, and I could hear lots of voices greeting him. Dimitri looked relaxed, happy and animated. Despite his recent advances, I still wasn't used to seeing him like this in front of anyone else but me. I couldn't understand what was being said, but it looked as though they were having general conversation first. After a few minutes, Dimitri said something and they were quiet. He spoke for quite a while, one hand stroking my feet where they lay across his lap.

I heard the occasional question, but for the main part, it was him talking. A little later I heard him say 'Roza.' After that, there were more questions, and my name was said a lot. Looking at my Russian God, I could see he was nervous but also excited. He had the softest smile on his face as he briefly looked over at me. I think he must have been telling them about us. There were squeals of excitement, and my name was said more, but then Dimitri continued in Russian, suddenly more serious. I heard him say 'Strigoi' and then later 'Vladimir's.' The questions were coming thick and fast now. Dimitri held up his hand, and they quietened, him continuing to speak in Russian. I couldn't pick up much, except for Roza, when I heard him say 'Zmey.'

The questions flew at him then, and he was answering them as quickly as they came. He seemed almost amused. A little later I heard 'Baba' and 'Roza' in the same sentence. I think he was telling them Abe was my Dad. There was silence for a moment and then a slew of more questions. Dimitri was laughing then. There was a minute or two more of conversation before he switched to English.

"She's here now if you want to meet her?" he said with a look of nervous pride on his face.

"Of _course_ we do!" I heard an accented woman's voice answer.

"Hang on," he said, reaching out to grab my hand. I swung my feet from his lap, moving over to sit beside him. Dimitri leaned forward, pushing the laptop further back on the table, so we were both in frame, and then draped his arm possessively around my shoulders before leaning over to kiss me gently near my temple. I could see a little picture of the two of us in the top of the screen, but in the main part of the frame were five women. Three were younger, the one in the middle was older and obviously his Mom, beside her an older lady who must be his Babushka, Yeva.

"Hello, I'm Rose," I said nervously.

"Aww Dimitri, she's gorgeous!" his Mom said looking at us with a huge grin. Dimitri's sisters were chatting excitedly in Russian behind her. "Rose? I hear you've stolen our boy's heart?" she continued smiling.

"I have," I nodded, also smiling, "but I plan to keep it safe," I promised, turning to look at him tenderly.

I almost forgot the laptop for a moment as Dimitri leaned forward, kissing me gently. However, the cheering from the speakers reminded me we still had company. Putting my head against his chest in embarrassment, Dimitri gently chided his family, "Shh you guys. I don't want you scaring her off!" They laughed good-naturedly. Dimitri then properly introduced me to his sisters, mother and grandmother. We chatted for a little while, Dimitri sitting back with a grin while his sisters and Mom asked me questions and answered mine. I noticed Yeva wasn't saying anything, and I was starting to worry she might not approve of me.

Holding up her hand, the rest of the family fell silent. Outside of the field of the camera, I felt Dimitri squeeze my hand supportively.

"Roza! I'm glad he finally had the courage to see what's been right in front of him!" she said with a cackle. "There are obstacles to be overcome, but I see your love will burn hot and bright like the sun. But remember with light there is also dark, and it's very dark indeed before the dawn Roza," she finished enigmatically. I had no idea what she meant, but I thanked her anyway.

We talked for a little more, half in English half in Russian. In the end, we said our goodbyes with a promise to call again next week. Before he ended the call, Dimitri had a couple of final things to say in Russian to his mother. I wasn't sure what it was, but it seemed important. She just nodded, smiling.

Closing the laptop lid he announced, "They _loved_ you!"

"Really? I was so nervous! And what did Yeva mean?" I asked.

"Who knows?" Dimitri laughed. "A lot of what she says doesn't make sense!"

"Are you sure they approve of me?" I asked him shyly. "They all seemed so lovely," I added.

"They did, milaya. I think they've known for a while that I'm in love with you. They've been dying to meet you."

"Did you tell them about standing down as a Guardian and working for Abe to protect me?"

"I did, and they understand. I think being Zmey's daughter has them a little freaked, though," he added chuckling. Climbing onto Dimitri's lap, I draped my arms around his neck while he put his around my waist, pulling me to him. "They'd like us to visit. Soon. After graduation, if we can," he whispered.

"I'd like that," I replied, threading my fingers through his.


	38. Ch 37 - She's Our Girl

It was still a few hours until dinner, but since lunch had been a disaster, I hadn't eaten.

"Come on, Roza," Dimitri laughed, taking my hand and leading me down to the kitchen. Suzanne was there chopping meat ready for tonight's meals.

"Dimitri, Rose," she greeted us pleasantly. "I'm just in the middle of this, but if you're after a snack, there are some sandwiches in the fridge."

Checking out the fridge, sure enough, there were a few plates of sandwiches under plastic wrap. Snagging one for me and one for Dimitri, we took them to the meals area and sat, eating in companionable silence.

"Looking forward to going back to the Academy?" Dimitri asked.

"Yes and no. It seems like a lifetime ago that we were there, but I'm looking forward to doing my trials and graduating. You?"

"Yes. I can't wait to see you ace your trials," he grinned. "I'm looking forward to training with you again every day. And I'm looking forward to being with you twenty-four seven," he said softly.

"Yes. Together all day and night. Just you, me and my mother," I giggled.

"Ugh. I'd almost managed to forget that part of it!" Dimitri laughed. "It will be ok," he promised me, leaning over to kiss me softly. "It's only a couple of months, and I'm going to insist that we have at least an hour alone together every day just for us."

Dimitri was just about to say something more when Alberta walked in from the gym. She grabbed a water bottle and sat down beside us.

"We're meeting in the dining room in half an hour. Pavel wants to run through plans for your visit to talk with Kirova and our return to the Academy tomorrow."

I looked at Dimitri, it was all becoming very real, and out of the blue, I was nervous. But his calm eyes looked back at me, soothing me instantly.

"You'll have to be careful with that once you're back at the Academy," Alberta commented. "The way you two look at each other is a dead giveaway."

"It'll be ok. We've had practice hiding it before," I said.

"Ah ha," Alberta acknowledged. "And you did _such_ a good job of that!"

"What do you mean?"

"Didn't you ever wonder how the two of you got allocated a one-on-one field session together? And then permission to extend it to _four days?"_ she asked with a wink, picking up her drink bottle and heading upstairs with a chuckle.

Dimitri looked at me, his eyebrows raised. I didn't often get to see my Russian God stunned, but Alberta had managed it. Shaking his head and laughing he mumbled, "Not much gets past Alberta!" We sat in the deserted meals area for a little while holding hands.

"Do you think we'll be able to do it?" I asked, apprehensively.

"I do, milaya. Last time it was hard because I loved you so much, but I was constantly fighting it. Now I'm fighting for our love. It makes all the difference in the world," he said, his love in his eyes. I nodded. Giving Dimitri a quick kiss, I took his hand and together we headed to the dining room.

I should have realized that the 'coming out of Rose Hathaway as Abe's daughter' was not going to be a subtle event. Abe had stage-managed what can only be described as a complete spectacle. In total thirty Guardians would be accompanying us, not counting Dimitri, Pavel, and Mom. Because the plane could not accommodate so many, Alberta, Adrian, Lissa plus fifteen or so Guardians would be going in advance. Lissa, Adrian, and Alberta would quietly return to the academy ahead of our arrival, while the Guardians would wait off-campus for the rest of us to arrive.

Abe had scheduled our arrival to coincide with the lunch bell. The plan was our convoy would arrive at the foot of the commons just as the Moroi and Dhampir students exited their classrooms - so pretty much the entire senior school would be there to witness seven black SUVs arriving in convoy. There were to be five Guardians in each vehicle except the fourth, which would convey Abe, Mom, Pavel, Dimitri and I.

Abe and I were to walk side by side. Mom and Dimitri would be near / far guarding me, it being decided that it would be more appropriate for Mom to be the 'near' guard. Pavel would be guarding Abe. The thirty Guardians would be surrounding us in three rows of five on either side. Even the Queen was rarely so well protected, other than at the most official ceremonial events, so it could be certain _every_ eye would be upon us.

Kirova was anticipating an appointment with Abe, although she'd not yet been told about the intention of the meeting. In the meeting itself would be Abe, Mom, Dimitri, Alberta as head Guardian at St. Vladimir's, Pavel and myself. The Mazur Guardians would be keeping a large and conspicuous presence in the hallways and around the building while we met.

Abe instructed Mom, Dimitri and me how he'd like us to play things in the meeting. It was pretty straightforward so I was happy to agree. After ironing out the final details, Abe dismissed everyone. Dimitri gave me a look to hang around. Mom and Pavel were staying, too, but Dimitri asked, "Pavel? If you don't mind, we'd like a family moment."

Pavel looked at Abe who nodded. He stepped outside the dining room, closing the doors, leaving the four of us in the dining room.

"I wanted to thank you," Dimitri started. "I know a huge amount of resources are being expended to make this happen to keep Rose safe." Looking back and forth between Mom and Abe he continued, "I wanted you to know it's appreciated. By _both_ of us," he said, taking my hand.

Abe nodded, looking fondly at us both.

"She's our girl, Dimitri," he said. "We want her to be happy. And happy means being with you."

I cuddled up to Dimitri. They were right. Happy _did_ mean being with him. Feeling emotional, I gave Mom and Abe a hug, and it was nice.

"Thanks, guys," was all I managed to get out.

Mom was the first to pull back.

"Have an early dinner tonight. Let's all get to bed early. We need to be ready for Moroi time," she said, appreciating the toll switching time zones would have.

I wasn't particularly tired, and we'd not spent a huge amount of time with Lissa and Adrian since they'd been there. Accordingly, I asked Dimitri how he felt about hosting a movie night in our room.

"They need to get to know you as Dimitri. They still see you as Guardian Belikov," I explained.

Nodding Dimitri agreed, although I could tell he was a bit nervous. We stopped by Lissa's room on the way to ours.

"Hey Lissa," I said, popping my head around her door. "Oh, hey Adrian! Good, you're here, too. Come watch a movie and have dinner with us tonight?" I asked. "I thought we could order some Thai or Chinese?" I suggested.

"Yep! I'm in," Adrian said enthusiastically.

"Me too!" Lissa confirmed. I know she felt we'd barely seen one another since she'd been here.

"Come on, let's go then," I said, leading them across the foyer to our suite.

"This is... something!" Adrian said, looking around our room, clearly impressed. It was about four times the size of his – and he was in an amazing room.

"It is, isn't it?" I giggled.

Dimitri walked over to his side of the bed, casually removing his stakes and placing them on the bedside table. Undoing his hair, he stripped off his shirt and walked towards our robe to get fresh clothes, calling out, "I'm just going to have a shower. Order whatever you want, baby."

"You want Thai or Chinese?" I asked.

"Don't mind. Order whatever you think I'll like," Dimitri said, his pants hanging low on his hips, and his magnificent back muscles showing.

It was the 'baby' that gave it away. He pretty much only called me that when we were making love. Looks like he was staking his claim loud and clear. Adrian looked surprised.

"So you and Belikov sleep here together?"

"Yeah," I said, trying not to make a big deal out of it.

"You're crazy about him aren't you?" Adrian asked, refusing to be diverted.

Turning to look at him I said, "He's my everything, Adrian." He nodded, looking sad but accepting.

After a quick debate, we decided Thai was in order. I had no idea how to ring for takeout, so I picked up the phone and dialed the kitchen.

"Suzanne? Dimitri and I are having a movie night in our room with Lissa and Adrian. Is it possible to order some takeout?"

Efficient as ever, Suzanne organized it all, taking our order and assuring me dinner would be with us in no time. Dimitri came out of the bathroom, dressed in casual jeans and a designer TShirt I'd online ordered for him. His wet hair out, but tucked behind his ears, he looked very different to Guardian Belikov. He looked a lot younger, and while I didn't think it possible, he looked even _hotter!_

"So what do you guys want to see?" he asked. "There are a few good films only just out of the cinema," he added continuing on to mention a few recent flicks, unusually loquacious. Flicking through the categories on the screen, we decided on a comedy a few years old but not one any of us had seen.

Dimitri sat to one end of the sofa, cradling me in his arms as I rested against him. He pulled a blanket across us, so it wasn't obvious that he was also gently caressing my upper leg. Adrian and Lissa sat on the other sofa – her at one end, he at the other. We put the movie on, along with the gas fire. With the lights out, it was so relaxing. We were just starting to get into the film when our food arrived. There was a knock at our doors.

"Come," I replied, not wanting to get up.

Guardian Kirk came in, carrying several plastic bags filled with takeout. Another Guardian followed him carrying plates and utensils. Putting them all in front of us on the coffee table, I sat up to serve Dimitri and me, indicating for Lissa and Adrian to serve themselves. The food was delicious, and we paused the movie as we ate. Despite it being the first time Dimitri had 'hung out' with my friends, he seemed relaxed and happy. Abe was right - while Dimitri always seemed so disciplined and mature, I needed to remember he was still a young man in his mid-twenties experiencing his first love. I couldn't help it – knowing that just made me love him all the more!

And he was trying so hard! I could see him making general conversation with Lissa and Adrian. Given he was an experienced Dhampir Guardian and they were Royal Moroi their mutual interests and experiences were limited. But he was doing a great job at putting them at their ease, and I appreciated it. After dinner, we finished the movie. If I was honest, I was weary. I could have invited Lissa and Adrian to stay longer, but really I wanted a night alone with my man.

"I'll see you back at school," I said, hugging Lissa.

"Looking forward to it!" she said.

"You know you have to be careful? You can't let on Dimitri is anything more than my Guardian, right?" I asked them both carefully.

"They know, Roza," Dimitri said reassuringly, smiling at Lissa and Adrian. They both nodded. I walked them to their rooms across the foyer before slipping back into our suite. Bolting the doors behind me, I turned to see Dimitri stripping off.

"Milaya? I need you tonight," he sighed, climbing into bed and lifting the sheets for me to join him, which I did. "I need you so much," he continued huskily, lowering his lips to mine.


	39. Ch 38 - Next to your heart

I woke up feeling nervous. Today, well tonight actually, I'd be back at the Academy. Admittedly only for a few hours to meet with Kirova and pick up Christian, Eddie, Lissa, and Adrian for my birthday. But still. Abe seemed so convinced Mom's plan was going to work – and it had to because there wasn't really a backup.

Lissa, Adrian, and Alberta were going to return to the Academy just after dusk Thursday afternoon – back from Lissa's 'health trip.' We'd be arriving at 1 am on Friday morning, and the idea was that when we saw one another, Lissa would pretend she'd not seen me since I'd left on the field trip. It had been so frantic with the recall of Novices after the Strigoi attack, Alberta had managed to get her away without anyone asking too many questions. Adrian, the Queen's favorite nephew being with them had probably expedited that.

Dimitri was lying beside me, still asleep. He was smiling and looked relaxed. He said our return to the Academy wasn't bothering him, yet he'd taken me three times last night – a new record. It's amazing how every time we made love it was a little bit different. Sometimes playful, sometimes romantic, sometimes comforting and sometimes fucking. It's like whatever my mood, or his, Dimitri knew how to give me exactly what I needed. The third time last night had been so soothing. Lying beside him afterward, I'd felt safe and secure and just crazy in love.

As if he knew I was thinking about him, Dimitri opened his eyes.

"Good morning milaya," he said, his voice smooth and sexy. I would never get sick of waking up next to him. It's something I was going to miss at the Academy. It's only a couple of months, I kept reminding myself. We had the rest of our lives together to look forward to. And there would be some good things to look forward to at the academy, too. I couldn't wait to see Jesse Zeklos' face when I returned with twenty or so Guardians, one of those being Dimitri. All the students had a very healthy respect for Guardian Belikov; and if he thought Dimitri was scary before when he was just my mentor, wait until he was my twenty-four seven Guardian. _And_ he'd yet to meet my Mom! She was a world of scary in her own right.

Actually, that brought to mind something else. I had a prank I wanted to play on Christian and Eddie. I'd made Lissa and Adrian swear black and blue that they'd say nothing to them about Dimitri and I being lovers before I had a chance to. Lissa, always seeing the best in people, assumed I wanted to make a formal announcement and promised not to steal my thunder. Adrian, knowing me too well, realized I wanted to prank them and was all in. Now the only thing was to formulate a plan and convince Dimitri. The first aspect proved particularly challenging. I wanted to get them good, and I was struggling with an idea. Convincing Dimitri, on the other hand, was easy. He was all for it!

Eddie had an appreciation for Dimitri that bordered on hero-worship. I wasn't quite sure how we were going to play it, but I was going to make it epic. I had a reputation as a prankster to uphold!

Because we were going to be arriving at the academy at 1 am, we spent most of the day in bed resting so we'd be refreshed for the Moroi middle of the day. Dimitri read a Western; I listened to music. We made out. I briefly rose to wish Lissa, Adrian, and Alberta well as they headed to the airport a few hours ahead of us. Alberta was uncharacteristically affectionate.

"I'll do everything I can to make this work," she promised, giving me a huge cuddle. "Don't worry if I don't seem too excited when you get back. It's part of convincing Kirova."

Lissa and Adrian were fine. It was silly they had to fly in and back out a few hours later, but it helped maintain the illusion. Besides, Lissa desperately wanted to pack for my birthday weekend, and provided there was booze on the plane Adrian was happy enough. I still thanked them effusively. I was starting to get bored and thinking of mischief when there was a knock at our bedroom door. A Guardian was standing there with a large pile of clothing in his arms. Dimitri's Guardian outfits had arrived.

"I suppose you want me to try them on?" Dimitri asked.

"Damn right!" I said. "Get changed, Mister!" I ordered.

Chuckling Dimitri obediently headed to our closet, carrying a pile of dark uniforms with him. Minutes later he emerged and holy fuck! He looked more than delicious!

While his new uniform was similar to the old one, the tailor had been true to her word; these fit like a glove. Instead of the shapeless black pants, the Mazur uniform had fitted black cargo pants. They looked much more modern than the other pair, and Dimitri looked more comfortable in them. Bootleg at the bottom, they nicely covered his Doc Martens, his new footwear of choice, showing just the brightly polished top of his boots. The pants sat lower on his hips, too - probably partially thanks to the thick black leather gun belt he was wearing.

On top was a black button-up shirt. Again nicely fitted, it was longer than the usual Guardian shirts – taking into account the lower line of Dimitri's pants. It had a pocket on the top left with "BELIKOV" embroidered in dark gray on the top pocket fold, above a black-on-black embroidered 'M' on the pocket itself – signifying he was a Mazur Guardian. The biggest difference with the shirt was around the arms and neck. In the past, Dimitri's uniform had been baggy at the neck and arms because it needed to be larger elsewhere to accommodate his muscled biceps and chest and the makers just scaled the dimensions up. This one, however, was perfect. Flexing his muscles and stretching, I saw Dimitri smile in satisfaction.

"Aww! The fabric has give in it! _So_ much more comfortable," he said with a grin.

While I'd always thought Dimitri looked hot in his uniform, the difference was chalk and cheese. In the Mazur uniform, he looked like the hottest thing imaginable. Closing my eyes I managed to stutter out, "And how is seeing you like this meant to help me pretend you're just my Guardian?"

Dimitri gave a low sexy chuckle.

"Oh Roza, I'm _never_ going to be 'just your Guardian!'"

"Check your top pocket," I said before he completely diverted me with his pure sexiness!

Reaching into the pocket, he looked perplexed. Feeling with his fingers, he said, "There's something on the inner side." Nodding to him he walked to the closet, picking up another shirt. Tenting the pocket to peer within he smiled. "There's a rose embroidered on the fabric behind the pocket!"

"Always right next to your heart, Comrade," I grinned, as he closed the distance between us, crushing his lips against mine.

Before I knew what was happening, I was changing into comfy travel gear. Baba wanted me in designer teenage gear when we met Kirova, but for our trip, I was happy with comfy workout clothes. Dimitri decided to wear his new uniform. He said it was every bit as comfy as workout gear. He was possibly right, but I knew he was psyching himself up and it helped. We traveled to the airport in convoy, Dimitri and I canoodling in the back seat the whole way. I don't suppose it was really so appropriate, but I didn't care. I wanted to be in his arms, and he wanted me there. I was getting sleepy by the time we boarded the plane.

"Come on milaya," Dimitri said, scooping me into his arms and carrying me aboard. "Let's sleep."

It was so like the last time we'd traveled on the plane. Again he strapped me in; again he covered me with a blanket. But this time Dimitri kissed me deeply before telling me to sleep and wrapping the blanket around both of us. And I was relaxed, not panicked. And this time Dimitri slept beside me – secure in the knowledge my Mom, Dad, Pavel, and fifteen or so Guardians were here to protect us.

Dimitri woke me not long before we touched down.

"Milaya? It's time to get changed."

Suddenly I was awake and alert. I knew this meant we weren't too far away from campus. Obediently I went to the restroom and changed into the jeans, top, jacket and shoes Abe had selected from my new wardrobe. I smoothed my hair out, and wore no makeup. Abe didn't want to remind Kirova I had two molnija already and another two owing! He wanted me to look like a teenager.

Dressed, I sat back next to Dimitri as we landed. He held my hand, soothingly rubbing it with his thumb. We bundled into the cars, again he and I in the back side-by-side. We were five minutes from the school when Pavel pulled over to the side of the road saying, "Ok everyone, game face on."

Pavel was driving, Mom beside him. Abe was next to me in the backseat, Dimitri on the other side. Dimitri grasped my hand, squeezing it tight.

"I love you," he said, not caring who heard. "I might appear not to care tonight, but never think I don't," he said, pressing his lips against mine.

Nodding, while trying not to cry, I sat up dutifully between my father and my love. I looked to Mom's eyes in the rear vision mirror and nodded.

"Let's go," she said to Pavel.

Pavel issued final instructions into his earpiece, waiting as each unit dutifully confirmed their understanding. And then we pulled forward, approaching the Academy's guarded outer gates before traveling up the driveway.


	40. Ch 39 - Like a Spider with a Fly

Stopping to go through security at the front gate took longer than I expected, but true to his word, Abe had us pulling up at the foot of the commons just as the lunch bell went. As the front and rear guard assembled from the cars on either side of us, Dimitri gave my hand a final squeeze before dropping it and pulling on his Guardian face. Mom looked at me in the rear-vision mirror and said "Just breathe" before she and Pavel opened the car doors.

Abe stepped out first, holding his hand out to me. Mom was immediately on guard at my side, Pavel likewise for Abe. From the corner of my eye, I could see Dimitri stepping back into the far guard position, his eyes dutifully scanning the area for threats.

Students were spilling out of classrooms and into the commons, so our presence was definitely getting the desired attention. Pretty much every Dhampir and Moroi I knew were standing around watching. Someone had evidently alerted Kirova to our arrival, as she came sweeping down the stairs with an unfamiliar look on her face – she was smiling!

"Mr. Mazur!" she said brightly before her eyes fell on me. "Novice Hathaway?" Looking at our group you could see her recognize my mother and Dimitri before her eyes came back to me and then Abe. "Won't you please step inside?" she asked nervously, looking around and discerning most of the school were gawking at our arrival.

Pavel stepped forward, issuing instructions into his radio.

"Secure the building. Group B proceed to your task." Like clockwork the Guardians split into groups, taking up strategic positions around the exits. A smaller group followed us inside and stationed themselves in the hallway outside Kirova's office. Gesturing us inside, Abe and I were seated in front of Kirova's rich mahogany desk. Mom, Pavel, and Dimitri took standard guarding positions while Kirova sat down warily behind her desk.

"Mr. Mazur. Thank you so much for making an appointment to see me. How can I help you?"

"Headmistress Kirova," Abe began. "May I introduce my head of security Guardian Pavel? You know Guardian Belikov and Guardian Hathaway, of course, and our daughter Rose."

You could almost see Kirova's thoughts spinning in her head.

"Your daughter?"

"Yes – Rosemarie Hathaway-Mazur."

Kirova's face was a classic Kodak moment. I never want to forget the look of shock, and then horror, as she realized her most troublesome student was not just the daughter of a highly decorated Guardian, but also that of an extraordinarily wealthy and by all accounts rather dangerous mobster!

"Yes of course," she said, smiling brightly at me. "We're so happy to see you safe Rose," she said, her smile not reaching her eyes.

"Safe. Yes." Abe continued, tenting his fingers. While he said the words quietly, something about the way he said them was menacing. "Janine and I are indeed relieved that Rose was able to make it to the safety of my home after the Strigoi attack during her field assignment. What I am less happy about is why she needed my protection."

Looking at Kirova, Abe said nothing more, but I could tell she found his silence discomforting. More to break the silence than anything else she blurted out, "I think Guardian Petrov should be here for this discussion. She was present during the attack." Lifting the handset on her phone, Kirova dialed a number, ordering Alberta to come to her office.

Abe just sat there as we waited, tenting his fingers and watching Kirova calmly. It was a little scary to see. He was observing her much the way a spider would a fly; a fact which was not escaping Kirova's attention. With a knock Alberta was at the door. Stepping inside, she had her cool Guardian mask on.

"Guardian Petrov? May I introduce Mr. Mazur and his head of security Guardian Pavel? Mr. Mazur is here to discuss the situation involving his daughter, Novice Hathaway-Mazur," Kirova said meaningfully. Turning her eyes back to Abe she continued, "Mr. Mazur, this is Guardian Petrov – head of the guard here at St. Vladimir's."

Abe inclined his head, nodding in Alberta's direction.

"As I was saying," Abe continued, articulating each word clearly and carefully, "it is of serious concern to me that Rose found herself in a situation where she needed to seek the urgent protection of her parents." Turning to Alberta, he said, "I believe you were present during the Strigoi attack?"

"Yes. I was coming into camp with another two students when we saw Guardian Belikov and Novice Hathaway being attacked. Our group were able to assist."

"And what were you able to determine about the attack?" Abe continued.

"From comments the Strigoi made to Guardian Belikov and Novice Hathaway, I was able to establish that this was a targeted attack on Novice Hathaway. It appears our school communications had been breached, as the Strigoi were aware of the precise time and location Novice Hathaway was expected at base camp. It was an ambush."

"So why not return her to the safety of the school? My understanding is you asked Guardian Belikov to take her to safety instead?"

"It's a valid question. I didn't feel the school was safe for Novice Hathaway. I had no idea about the scope of the plot against her, or the degree to which our communications had been compromised. I thought there was less danger sending her with Guardian Belikov than bringing her back to a location I knew to be fundamentally insecure."

Abe looked at Alberta, as though considering her words.

"It was an astute decision, Guardian Petrov. I understand your inquiries here have proven fruitless. I have, however, conducted my own investigation and there was indeed a breach." Pulling an envelope from his jacket pocket, he passed it to Alberta. "The phone lines to the Guardian communications room had been tampered with, and a short range transmitter attached. My Guardians are rounding up the person responsible now. All the information you need is in there."

You could see this was all news to Alberta. To me, too! I wished I could turn around to see Dimitri's face, but I knew better than to do it. Looking at Pavel, his face was giving away nothing.

Returning his gaze to Kirova, Abe continued, "I have also been able to discover that this is unlikely to be the last attempt to seek retribution on my daughter. She has angered some very powerful Strigoi, and there is a price on her head. It is my intention to ensure she receives the utmost protection."

Kirova was nodding – I honestly think she was too scared to say anything.

"Rose needs to return to school. However, the school has been infiltrated, and I can't be confident that it will not happen again. Accordingly, I intend to take her protection into my own hands".

"What did you have in mind?" Kirova asked, clearly not thrilled with the direction this conversation was taking.

"I understand Guardian numbers have been falling and that it is difficult to staff the rosters, is that so Guardian Petrov?"

"It is," she confirmed. "There's just not enough of us."

"Well, I intend to supplement your contingent here by say another twenty Guardians? Would that be of assistance?"

"Another twenty Guardians would be a Godsend," Alberta replied.

"In addition," he continued, returning his look to Kirova, "I intend for Rose to have two Guardians attending her twenty-four seven."

"A twenty-four-hour guard for a Novice?" Kirova said, openly considering the idea of it for the first time. "But she's training to be a Guardian."

"Yes, she is," Abe said menacingly. "And I intend to make sure she makes it to her graduation," he said.

"We have the Dragomir Princess here, and even _she_ doesn't receive that level of protection," Kirova argued.

"Perhaps not, but I understand she and Rose are very close. Any guard on Rose would, of course, offer her additional protection."

"Are you sure such protection is necessary?" Kirova asked.

"My daughter was attacked in the middle of the woods by five particularly powerful Strigoi while allegedly under the protection of this Academy. As I understand it, she and Guardian Belikov were lucky to escape with their lives, and in fact, a Guardian and another Novice were not so lucky. There is a present and ongoing threat to her safety – I feel a twenty-four-hour guard is absolutely necessary."

Kirova looked at Abe. I could see her capitulation before she spoke it.

"So tell me how this would work?"

For the first time, Mom stepped in.

"Rosemarie's father and I have discussed this. Given the consequences of failure, you can imagine we're reticent to have just anyone guard our daughter. As a Blood Master level seven, Guardian Belikov will be one of her guards – and I intend to be the other."

"Guardian Belikov? He can't be one of her guards – he's her mentor."

"Was her mentor," Dimitri said stepping forward. "As you will recall, I've taken a leave of absence from my appointed duties here. I'm currently employed by Mr. Mazur. Given my familiarity with the school, and having worked with Rose previously, Guardian Hathaway and Mr. Mazur asked me if I would serve as Rose's second guard."

Mom interjected, steering the conversation out of murky waters.

"I have also taken a leave of absence to do this. Mr. Mazur will fund the operation, and I will be in charge of it. It's probably most practical if the general Guardians work under Guardian Petrov's direction. She and I can work together to iron out the particulars with the twenty-four-hour guard."

"Guardian Petrov? What are your thoughts on the proposal?" Kirova asked.

"Well the additional Guardians on campus would make me feel a good sight better," Alberta replied thoughtfully. "We've got enough empty rooms in the Guardian dorms, so that's easily settled. As for the twenty-four-hour guard, it might be easiest if we move Novice Hathaway into one of the empty dorm supervisor units at the end of the Novice dormitories? They have two bedrooms."

"There's an empty one three doors down from my current room," I added helpfully.

"Excellent. Guardian Belikov can have one room, you and I will share the other Rosemarie," Mom said.

"Right, that's settled then," Abe said, not giving Kirova the opportunity to find any further objections. "I'll leave twenty Guardians here when we depart today. That just leaves the matter of Rose's birthday."

"Her birthday?" Kirova asked, confused.

"Yes. It's Rose's eighteenth birthday this weekend. We're taking her home to celebrate with a few of her friends. They can spend the weekend and return to school for Monday's classes. Who did you want to take, Rose dear?" he asked, turning to me fondly.

"Lissa, Eddie Castile, Christian Ozera and Adrian Ivashkov if he's around on campus?"

"Yes that's right – Tatiana's nephew," Abe said. "I've not yet had the pleasure, but she always speaks so fondly of him. Can you have them all ready for a 3 am departure?" Abe asked sweetly.

Realizing she'd been completely steamrolled, Kirova acquiesced.

"Excellent," Abe said, standing up. "I think our business here is complete."

Turning to me, he said "Rose? Why don't you show your old man around? I'd like to meet some of your friends. Janine? Perhaps we should check out the new accommodations? We can have the Mazur Guardians make any required adjustments you need before you return to campus on Monday."

Pavel issued instructions into his radio. In moments, we were being escorted back out to the commons to our large compliment of Guardians. The commons was still absolutely packed, I noticed with amusement. Always a favorite spot for the Moroi to hang out at lunch, today Dhampir had also gathered having heard about my arrival back on campus.

Everyone was just staring until I heard a voice say "Hathaway? What have you done this time? You're not under arrest are you?" Turning, I saw Eddie coming over to us warily. He was only half joking about the arrested part.

"Nah, it's all good Castile. Just showing my Dad here around the Academy."

If Eddie was surprised I suddenly had a father in my life, he was quick to mask it.

"Novice Eddie Castile," he said formally nodding his head towards Abe.

"Ahh, Novice Castile! I believe Rose would like you to come to our house for the weekend to celebrate her birthday?"

"Yeah," I said a bit shyly. "It's my eighteenth, and I thought a group of us could go to Dad's for the weekend?"

"I'm in," Eddie said with a relaxed smile. "So where's your Dad's place?"

"LA," I said with a smile. "He's got his plane here to take us. We're leaving at 3 am," I explained.

"Sweet!" Eddie said, genuinely delighted. "I'm going to go pack!"

After that, we moved across to the Novice dorms. Thankfully it was a lot quieter here.

"So this is my room," I said throwing open the door. Thank goodness I'd tidied it up before I'd left on my field trip, because usually, it looked like a tip.

"This is where you sleep?" Abe asked, shocked. Looking at it through his eyes, I could see it for the sad small room it was. The walls desperately needed painting, there was a mottled water stain on the ceiling, and a new curtain would not have gone astray. A saggy single bed, study table with photos pinned above it and a small closet. Not much space, but that was fine - I didn't have much to fill it with anyway.

Abe shaking his head and actually speechless, we moved across to the dorm supervisor unit a few doors down. When Novice numbers had been higher, each floor had had Dhampir dorm supervisors. We still had them in the junior school, and a dorm matron downstairs, but not for several years in the senior dorms.

The unit was dusty, and needed a good clean, but there were two good sized bedrooms, a small living area, a kitchenette and a large bright bathroom. I was thrilled to see the bathroom even had a bath tub! It wasn't much, but it was a big step up from my dorm room. We could make it work.

Walking back to the commons, it was nearly 3 am. Most of the students were in class by now, so it was a lot quieter. Standing on the steps waiting were Lissa, Christian, Eddie, and Adrian. Eddie looked curious. Christian looked a little freaked out; I think he might have heard of Abe before!

"Long time no see Little Dhampir," Adrian laughed, stepping forward and hugging me. To his credit, Dimitri didn't move from his allocated far guarding spot or even bat an eyelid.

"Come on – let's get going," Abe said enthusiastically. "We've got a birthday to celebrate!" he finished, as Pavel sorted us into the waiting SUVs.


	41. Ch 40 - Come and get me, tiger!

In our car was Dimitri, Eddie, Christian, Lissa, and I. I know Pavel would have preferred us more distributed among the Guardians, but I wanted to talk with Eddie and Christian. Dimitri, of course, was driving – Eddie called shotgun, and I was happy to give it up for him; especially when I saw his proud look sitting beside Dimitri in the traditional second-in-charge position. Adrian elected to travel with Abe, Pavel, and Mom. I knew he enjoyed Abe's company, and the trip to the plane was not far.

"So you can't just drop this on us, Hathaway! Spill!"

"Ok! Well after the attack you know I had to hide, right? Well, when we were in Canada, Mom had told me about my dad. I'd never known anything about him before, but she told me he wanted to meet me. After the attack, I needed just to disappear, so I decided to give him a call. If I had never known about him before, it would be the last place anyone would think to look for me."

"What? And he just welcomed you in with open arms?"

"Yeah well kind of," I said. "He sent a plane full of Guardians to collect me."

"What's with that? Is he some sort of Royal then? And why are their uniforms different?" Eddie continued.

"They're his private Guardians, Eddie. Abe is a really really rich man. He has houses all over the world, and he keeps his own private army of Guardians."

"I can't believe Abe Mazur is your father, Rose," Christian said, clearly in shock.

"What do you mean?" Eddie asked Christian.

"He's a big name, Eddie. Has fingers in lots of pies, apparently not all of them legal. If you believe the rumors, he's involved in dealing arms, drugs, loan sharking, gambling and all sorts of other things."

"Yeah well, no one's parents are perfect are they?" I said to Christian a little more sharply than I probably should have. Sure Abe wasn't blameless, but he'd been wonderful to Dimitri and me, and he was my Dad. It wasn't as though he'd willingly turned Strigoi like Christian's parents had!

Lissa, as always, stepped in to smooth the situation.

"Rumors are just that. Rumors. Christian didn't mean anything by it did you?"

"No, sorry Rose," he said sullenly.

"It's ok. What you're saying is probably true. Even Mom wouldn't elaborate on his business activities much. But he has been really good to me," I said, feeling bad for the dig about Christian's parents.

"I was only going to stay a few days, but then Mom arrived. Abe thought she deserved to know I was ok. You know things are always bad between her and me, and at first, it was really bad. But now she's coming around, and it's actually been nice. Abe did some investigations, and it looks like there are some Strigoi with a grudge after me, so he's sent twenty additional Guardians to bolster security on campus, and when I return to St. Vlad's I'm going to have a twenty-four seven two-person guard."

"Wow, that's pretty full on. Any chance one of them could be a pretty female Guardian? I'd let you set me up?" Eddie joked.

"I'm not sure that's what you'd desire, Novice Castile," Dimitri said speaking for the first time. "I am to be one of Rose's Guardians and her mother is the other."

Christian started cackling from the back seat.

"Your mother is going to guard you? Oh, Rose, that's freaking hysterical! You're not going to be able to get up to _anything_ until graduation."

"Yeah yeah funny as," I grimaced. "I'm hoping she'll take it easy on me. But there's no knowing with Mom."

By now we'd arrived at the airfield. Dimitri did the usual security checks before opening the car door for Lissa, Christian, and I. It was sweet to see Eddie automatically assuming the second Guardian position a little further back. He was going to make a great Guardian after graduation!

Mom, Abe, Pavel, Adrian and the other Guardians were also arriving, and we were soon installed on the plane. I was sitting with Lissa, Christian, Adrian, and Eddie near the front, most of the Guardians were in the middle and Mom, Pavel and Abe were at the back. Mom looked tired and was leaning against Abe. Dimitri was sitting a few rows behind me.

"So how did you end up with Belikov as your Guardian?" Eddie asked.

"Well, I freaked out after the attack. Went into shock. It's kinda embarrassing actually," I said, trying to stick as close to the facts as possible. "I was alone in a house full of Guardians I didn't know, Abe was flying in from overseas to meet me, and I was freaking out big time. Comrade there stuck around while things settled down. Then Abe heard he's a Blood Master level seven, so once he and Mom decided I needed twenty-four seven Guardians, Abe asked him if he was interested."

"That's cool," Eddie said, clearly impressed.

"Yeah well at least I'll be able to continue my training," I said as if that was my only motivation.

Through the bond, Lissa asked 'Why haven't you told them about you and Dimitri?'

Leaning over, I whispered "Trial run, Lissa. We thought we'd see if we could fool people who know me really well. I'll tell them when we're back at the house".

Lissa nodded, taking my answer at face value. Adrian was sitting listening to my half-truths with an amused expression on his face. He knew I was up to something.

The rest of the trip was spent explaining how Lissa and Adrian had come and stayed for a few days while I sorted out her Spirit darkness. Christian already knew about most of that, but we'd had to explain to Eddie how I'd take the darkness from Lissa and how it was part of my being shadow-kissed. I didn't tell him about how it could have taken my sanity, just made it sound like it's something I routinely did for her from time to time.

'I'll tell Christian the full extent of it tonight' Lissa said through the bond. I just looked at her and nodded. I know she was worried, and I felt badly I hadn't taken the time to talk to her about it.

I was itching to speak with Abe and Dimitri to find out more about the campus security breach but knew it wasn't information appropriate for everyone's ears so it would need to wait until we were home.

Landing in LA, we were all pretty excited, even Christian. A weekend away from the Academy was a luxury, and thanks to Lissa's descriptions, they knew they were in for a treat at Abe's house. Idly I wondered where Christian would sleep. He and Lissa slept together, oh boy did I know they slept together, but I hadn't thought about how Suzanne would manage the sleeping arrangements. And Eddie would probably want to sleep in the Guardian's quarters, now I thought about it. I'm sure Suzanne would work it out.

There were several vans at the airfield to meet us. Pavel quickly sorted us into the vehicles, and we were on our way. This time it was Dimitri, Adrian and I plus a few other Guardians riding together. Climbing into the van, I quickly took a seat beside Dimitri in the back row. Before we were even moving, Dimitri pulled me into an embrace, kissing me hard, growling in frustration against my mouth.

"God Roza. I've wanted to do that for hours," he groaned, running his hands under my jacket and pulling me to him again. I straddled his lap kissing him passionately – eventually pulling away to stop myself getting too excited. Plonking myself back next to him, I nuzzled into Dimitri's chest as he draped his arm protectively around me. Hmm – I was back where I belonged!

"So what have you got planned for Eddie and Christian?" Adrian asked.

"Aww, it's going to be good. It's more for Eddie as I owe him more…" I said. "I haven't told them about Dimitri and me, yet. Will be interesting when they work it out," I giggled.

"Need any help?" he asked with a wicked grin.

"Hmm – not really - just prepare to be suitably outraged when the time comes," I said enigmatically.

By now we were pulling into the driveway at the house. Dimitri had sat up removing his arm from around my shoulders, pulling his bored Guardian mask into place. Once the garage doors had closed, we exited the vehicles. Lissa was pulling Christian by the hand.

"Come on – wait till you see our room – it's beautiful!" she was telling him. Guess that solves _that_ sleeping arrangement, I thought with a giggle. Can't say I blamed them, though. I know how much the idea of waking up in Dimitri's arms had excited me. Still does truth be told.

Adrian was taking his bag back up to his room, followed by Eddie and I. Dimitri was nowhere to be seen.

"Dude there's heaps of guest rooms up here. I thought you might want to hang out up here with us? Otherwise there's room in the Guardian quarters downstairs if you'd prefer?" I said to Eddie pointing in the direction of an empty guest room.

"King bed? I'm staying here" Eddie laughed, throwing his bag onto the bed and following me out to check out the rest of the rooms.

"That's my room in there," I said pointing to the double doors with Guardians flanking either side. "Lissa and Christian there, and Adrian there," I said, referring to each of their rooms in turn. "I thought we might get some food sent up and have a little party?"

Knocking on Lissa's door I entered, interrupting a Christian/Lissa makeout session.

"Get a room, guys," I joked, flopping down onto their bed. Lissa looked embarrassed. Christian looked annoyed. Ha! The number of times I'd had to sit there frustrated and blocking them while they made out, I didn't feel at all guilty!

"Adrian? Eddie? In here," I called out to them. Soon the five of us were seated on the couches or floor next to them. Leaning over, I picked up the phone, dialing three.

"Hi, Suzanne? We're going to have a little party in Lissa's room. Any chance of pizza and a couple of bottles of Russian vodka?"

Suzanne just laughed.

"You haven't forgotten what happened last time you had too much vodka have you?"

"Nope. Maybe send some soda as well? And some orange juice." I wasn't eager to experience a hangover of that magnitude again. Tomorrow was my birthday, and I wanted to enjoy it!

"Sure thing," she laughed.

We were hanging out when Suzanne knocked at the door, bringing in a few boxes of pizza on a trolley. She also had the iced vodka, some soda, and juice.

"Enjoy," she said kindly.

I was on to my third slice when I looked up from my spot on the floor at Eddie who was closest to the door.

"Hey, Eddie – I'm cold. Can you go to my room and grab my jumper? It's on the end of my bed."

"Sure," he said, heading out the door. A few minutes later I could hear shouting from my bedroom. Looking at the others in confusion, I jumped up and walked across the foyer to see the doors to my room wide open, Dimitri standing inside being shouted at by Eddie.

"What's going on here?" I asked in confusion looking back and forth between the two of them. Both of them were staring at me but refusing to speak.

"Is everything alright Novice Hathaway?" one of the Guardians outside my door asked in a worried tone.

"All fine! Nothing to worry about," I said, ushering Lissa, Christian, and Adrian into my room and quickly locking the doors behind them.

"Now what's going on?" I asked Dimitri and Eddie.

Eddie's face was red with anger. Turning to Dimitri, he said, "Tell her Belikov – or I will!"

Dimitri had his Guardian façade firmly in place.

"Tell her _what_ Novice Castile?" he replied, with just the tiniest trace of insolence.

"Tell her what I found you doing!"

"Still not following you?" Dimitri said, shaking his head.

"Unfuckingbelievable," Eddie spat out. Turning to look at me he said "Rose I'm sorry, but when I came in to get your jumper I found him in here already. He had one of your bras out and was playing with it."

"Playing with my underwear?"

From behind me, I heard Adrian say "Man that's _nasty!"_

Walking up to Dimitri I looked up at him.

"Is this true Guardian Belikov? Were you fondling one of my bras?"

"I'd brought your washing up from the laundry," he said in an entirely emotionless voice. "I was putting it away for you."

I shrugged, turning to Eddie.

"That sounds entirely reasonable, Eddie?"

Eddie, all but shouting now looked at Dimitri.

"Tell her!"

Dimitri just shrugged raising an eyebrow.

Turning back to me, Eddie was now beyond furious.

"He wasn't putting it away; he was rubbing it against his face!"

Christian was looking horrified, Lissa appeared confused, Adrian was doing an excellent job of pretending to be outraged, and I was trying my hardest to look shocked.

"Is that true Guardian Belikov? Were you nuzzling my bra?"

"Perhaps," he said, again in a completely emotionless voice.

"And where is this bra now?" I asked, pretending to be angry.

Dimitri reached into his pocket, pulling out a flaming red piece of lace with sheer cups, letting it hang by one strap from his index finger. It was probably the sexiest piece of lingerie I owned. It screamed 'come and get me, tiger!'

Christian and Eddie looked embarrassed at the idea of me wearing it. Adrian was ogling, but I expected that from him.

"That's disgusting, Belikov," Christian said. "Are you some sort of underwear pervert!?"

"I can't believe you violated her privacy like that! She trusted you! Her _family_ trusted you!" Eddie shouted.

"Ha!" Christian laughed maliciously. "We don't need to tear you limb from limb; Abe will have that done for sure when he hears about this!"

Waiting for them to have their say, I went up closer to Dimitri, pretending to look at the bra. Then glancing up at him I asked, "So why were you rubbing my bra on your face, Guardian Belikov?"

Looking at me, completely deadpan he said, "I like the way it smells like you, even after it has gone through the wash."

Eddie was balling up his fists, ready to punch Dimitri. Holding up my hand to stop him, I thought I'd better end this before Eddie really did lose it.

"Well Guardian Belikov, I'll be taking that from you, thanks! I've been looking for it. In fact, I thought I might wear it tonight," I said. With that, I took the bra from his outstretched finger and grabbed him by his gun belt, pulling him towards me. We toppled together onto the bed, him landing on top of me between my legs. Eddie and Christian both looked confused. Adrian amused.

"Besides, I've already got the matching panties on!" I said with a giggle.

Dimitri groaned, pinning me beneath him on the bed kissing me passionately. I could feel he was turned on; there was no acting required for this part of the prank.

Sitting up reluctantly, I turned to see Christian and Eddie both looking incredulous.

"Eddie? Christian? Something I might have forgotten to tell you? Guardian Belikov? Dimitri? He and I are together now, and you've just been pranked big time! Now who's for some Russian vodka?"


	42. Ch 41 - God Save the Queen

There was confusion for a moment, and I thought Eddie was still going to punch Dimitri. Then Dimitri rolled off me, lying on his back, losing it with laughter. Sitting up, he looked at Christian saying, "Christian, I promise you I'm not into women's underwear – at least not in _that_ way!"

It sounded absurd, particularly in Dimitri's Russian accent.

Turning back to me, Dimitri continued laughing, saying, "And you sure took your time! I was standing here for twenty minutes rubbing your bra against my face waiting to get 'caught!'"

Eddie looked at me.

"You set this whole thing up?"

Nodding, I looked at him with a contrite expression. I was starting to worry he was going to go apeshit.

"Awww fuck! You got me good this time Hathaway," he moaned, looking up and starting to laugh. "And you Belikov? I had no idea you had it in you!" he said through his laughter, tears of mirth rolling down his face.

Christian saw the funny side of it, too – joining in our chuckles.

Adrian was doubled over he was laughing so hard.

"You should have seen your faces" I was giggling, glad they appreciated the joke. " _Underwear pervert_!" I repeated, lying back on my bed laughing uncontrollably.

The only one looking pissed was Lissa.

"Couldn't you have just _told_ them that you and Dimitri are seeing each other?" she rebuked.

"Yeah, but where's the _fun_ in that Lissa?" I said still laughing. She looked annoyed, so I tried to stop giggling.

Jumping up from the bed, I gave Dimitri a quick kiss saying, "We're in Lissa's room, Comrade. I've got pizza and some Russian vodka."

"Roza," he said, the more serious Dimitri coming back out. "Do you remember how you felt the day after we last drank vodka?"

"Yes I do," I said, leaning up to kiss him again. "So I'm only going to have a couple tonight!"

"I'll be there in a minute, I'll just get changed," he said, unbuckling his belt and starting to thread it through his pants, laying it on the bedside before plucking his stakes out and laying them down too.

"Come on, the show's over!" I laughed, unlocking the doors and walking back to Lissa's room.

Christian was still shaking his head.

"I think that's your best one yet, Rose. I can't believe you got Belikov to go along with it."

"Call him Dimitri when it's just friends here," I said, smiling at him. "He's pretty funny when he's off-duty."

"So are you two really an item?" Eddie asked, curious.

"Yeah," I said to him smiling. "We're crazy about each other!"

I could see he was unsure if he was still being pranked. Looking to Lissa for confirmation she nodded to him.

"So how long has it been going on?" he continued, curious.

"Together? Not long. But we've been fighting the attraction for months," I said.

"And it's the real deal?"

"No doubt about it," I told him, although in truth my dreamy smile probably said it all. "The only bad thing is because he's a Guardian and I'm not yet graduated we have to keep it a secret. It would kill his career if it became known he'd started a relationship with me when I was his seventeen-year-old student."

Dimitri chose just that second to arrive. He'd had a quick shower; his hair wet and out. He was wearing jeans and a hoodie. It made him look so much younger. Picking up a couple of bits of pizza, he came to sit behind me, automatically opening his legs so I could sit between them, leaning back against him.

Before it could get too awkward, Adrian asked, "So how did it go with Kirova today?"

I gave them an abridged version of the meeting, leaving out the security aspects.

"Oh and they're moving me to the old dorm supervisor unit a couple of doors down from my dorm room," I said. "It's got two bedrooms, so Dimitri will have one, and I get to share with Mom." The look of disgust on my face said it all.

"Aww man – that's cruel," Adrian said, laughing.

"Yep. It's going to be a long couple of months," Dimitri joked. "Twenty-four seven with my beautiful girlfriend, and her mother! But we'll get there."

"That's why I wanted you guys to know. It's exhausting pretending we're not together. It's going to help a lot if we can hang out sometimes with friends and just be a normal couple," I explained.

Eddie and Christian nodded.

"Don't worry I'll keep your secret. I'm too scared Dimitri will kick my ass if I don't," Eddie joked. Looking at him, I could see he was semi-serious.

"Don't take this the wrong way, man – but I'm more frightened of Lissa if I told someone," Christian laughed. Lissa immediately gave him a look. Aww, dude – you're going to be in trouble later for that one, I thought. Christian must have realized that too, because he quickly followed it up with "It's nice to see. Both of you look so happy!"

"Thanks, Christian," I said. "We are," I said, entwining my fingers with Dimitri's.

After that, we just hung out for a while. It was still kind of awkward, but slowly Christian and Eddie were relaxing. Even Adrian seemed to be making an effort which I appreciated. I knew it was still hard for him.

"So are you excited about it being your birthday tomorrow? What's the plan?" Christian asked.

"Janine and Abe have a dinner planned," Dimitri replied. "I will be going out late afternoon to pick some things up if anyone needs to shop," he continued.

"So what are you getting me, Comrade?" I wheedled.

"I'm not going to tell you Roza!" he said.

"Please?" I put on my best man-eater smile.

"Nope," Dimitri said, enjoying teasing me.

Deciding to try and tickle it out of him I launched myself at him. Of course, he had me on my back and pinned under him in no time, and that was ok too! Leaning down and kissing me gently he said, "It's just something small, but I'm hoping you'll like it."

"Comrade if it's from you I'll love it!" I told him returning his kiss.

Realizing everyone was watching our romantic exchange, I let Dimitri pull me into a slightly more respectable position.

"So Adrian?" he said. "What do you know about drinking vodka?"

"More than enough, cuz!" Adrian replied with a smirk.

"Cuz?" Eddie said, confused.

"Yeah. Adrian and Dimitri are cousins," I explained. "Adrian's Dad and Dimitri's Dad are brothers," I said quickly, knowing it was a sore point with my Russian God.

"Holy shit. That means you're the Queen's great-nephew, too!" Eddie said to Dimitri, his eyes nearly falling out of his head. Dimitri looked up at Eddie with a peculiar look on his face.

"Do you know, I've never considered that?" he said with a chuckle, the idea obviously being a novel one. Still laughing, he pulled out some shot glasses, filling them before passing them around. We all had one, even Lissa.

"Now the best way to drink Russian vodka is cold and fast," Dimitri said, much as he had the other day with me. He quickly said something in Russian and then downed his shot. The rest of us followed suit, except for Lissa who sipped it. Shaking his head, Dimitri laughed at her.

"You'll be hung over tomorrow if you do that," he warned.

"We'll see," she said with a smirk.

"What did you say in Russian?" I asked, curious.

Smiling back at me, Dimitri chuckled.

"I said 'God save the Queen!'"

We quickly had our second shots, but after that, I left it to Adrian, Christian, and Dimitri. Like me, Eddie and Lissa had stopped at two. I was starting to feel tired. Switching from human time to vampire time had done me in. It was about 9 am on Friday morning, and all I wanted was sleep. Looking around, I could see everyone else was starting to flag, too.

"Comrade?" I said, stifling a yawn. "I never did get a chance to model that bra for you. Maybe you'd like to retire to our room now?"

Looking up at me, desire written all over his face, Dimitri put his shot glass back onto the trolley, standing up.

"Excuse me all, but duty calls," he said, scooping me up in his arms and carrying me off towards our bedroom.

"Night all!" I giggled, before Dimitri closed our bedroom doors, effectively sealing us into our own little world.

Dropping me on to the bed, Dimitri pulled his hoodie and jeans off, stripping down to just his boxers. I had my clothes off, too. And as promised, I was wearing the skimpy panties that matched the bra.

"So would you like me to model that bra for you, baby?" I asked Dimitri, looking up at him through my lashes.

"Hmm maybe later," he said, instead starting to pull my panties off me. Taking his boxers off, too, he climbed under the sheets with me. Kissing me long and hard, I could taste the vodka on his breath. I wasn't used to it, but it was kind of sexy.

"I've wanted to do this to you all day" he whispered into my ear, starting a sensual assault which lasted over an hour and eventually found me calling out his name in ecstasy again and again.

It was about 3 pm when I woke, still grinning like an idiot. Last night had been such fun with my friends, and afterward with Dimitri had been hot, too. He was still asleep next to me, a smile on his face. Looking at Dimitri, I was overwhelmed by a feeling of love. I found it hard to believe that despite everything that had happened, somehow we were here, and we were together.

Dimitri must have had more vodka than I realized; he was out cold. Grabbing a notepad, I left a note on the bedside.

"Hungry, gone for food," and slipped on a pair of track pants and a hoodie, unbolting the doors to our room.

"Morning Guardian Kirk, Guardian Ishmov," I greeted. I was slowly learning the Guardian names. Of course, it helped they were embroidered on their uniforms. "Is anyone else up?"

"Novice Castile has been up an hour or so. He said he'd be in the gym."

Thanking them, I headed down the stairs, stopping at the kitchen to grab some food and a couple of water bottles I headed to the gym. Sure enough, there was Eddie working out with Abe's Guardians.

Waving to him, I sat to one side, eating a Danish pastry. He came over and sat beside me, grabbing one of the water bottles.

"I was hoping I'd see you," Eddie said, staring at me. Something was on his mind. Drinking his water, I could see him make up his mind.

"Are you sure about Belikov?" he asked, turning to look at me. "As in really really sure?"

"Absolutely" I replied without hesitation.

"It's not just because of the attack, then? You said you were upset and confused after the attack. I know I was too, a bit. I just don't want you to confuse your feelings about that with your feelings about Belikov," he explained. "I saw the way he fought to protect you, but that doesn't mean you owe him anything."

How stupid of me. That had been Eddie's first kill. Of course, he was going to feel confused and upset about it. I remember how supportive he'd been after my first kills in Spokane. I should have been around to repay the favor.

Taking Eddie's hand in mine, I smiled at him.

"It's not that, Eddie. Dimitri and I had already been lovers a couple of months when the attack happened," I said quietly. "I can't even explain just how much I love Dimitri. But I do, and it's not going to change."

Eddie nodded, looking happier.

"He's a good man, Rose. And he worships you."

"I know. The feeling is mutual" I replied, giving Eddie a quick hug.


	43. Ch 42 - Growing Pains

Eddie went back to his workout. I really should join him, but instead and I thought I'd go seek out Abe to find out more about the security breach at St. Vladimir's. Much as the visit to the Academy had been fun, and I would always treasure the look on Kirova's face when she found out Abe was my father, when you came back down to it, there were still a bunch of Strigoi hunting me. They were taking it seriously enough that they had infiltrated my school to find out where I'd be.

Taking the stairs up to the third floor, I stuck my head into our suite. Dimitri was still sleeping, so I shut the doors and headed up to the fourth floor. I first tried the small sitting room but there was no answer, so then I tried the larger one. Mom was the one to open the door. By the looks of it, she and Abe had been having coffee and reading the paper.

"Come in, Rosemarie," Mom said fondly.

"Hi Mom, hi Baba," I greeted them, flinging myself down onto a couch opposite where they'd been sitting.

"Afternoon Rose," Abe said. "Fancy a Turkish coffee? I've just been reintroducing Janine to them," he laughed.

"Sure," I smiled, reminding myself to sip not gulp this time. Abe poured me a coffee, sitting it down in front of me.

"So I suppose you want to know what we discovered about the security breach at the academy?" he said, correctly guessing the reason for my visit.

"Yeah! Way to spring it on me like that!"

"Sorry," Abe said. "We'd only confirmed the information a few hours before we left, and in my experience, the way to get the most believable reaction in a situation like that is to get an authentic one. You looked shocked because you were!"

"So was I the only one who didn't know, other than Alberta?"

"I didn't know," Mom admitted.

I had to admit, that did make me feel better!

"Dimitri didn't know either then?"

"Not a chance I was going to tell him," Abe said. "We needed the person caught and questioned. Your young man has a hot temper when it comes to you. Couldn't risk him stepping in and the perpetrator ending up with a broken nose, cheekbone and beaten so badly they could barely talk now, could we?" he said with a wicked glint in his eye.

 _What the?_ _!_ Oh, how freaking embarrassing. Abe obviously _did_ know about the Nikita situation. I was going to _murder_ Pavel!

"So who was it?" I asked, eager to move the conversation along.

"A Guardian called McKay. From the junior campus. He's been questioned and admitted everything. He had a gambling problem and was promised his debts would be wiped if he put a transmitter on the phone lines. That's as much as he knows, though. We're not sure, yet, who was receiving the transmissions. It wasn't a powerful transmitter, but the signal was strong enough to reach outside the school grounds in a few places. However, we can't rule out that the information could have been broadcast to someone within the school grounds to act upon. In any case, when you left the reservation, Guardian Alto did his morning update to base, telling them that he'd done a handover to Dimitri and that your next check-in would be at the Yosemite campsite just after sundown. We believe that's the information they acted on."

"They're really coming for me, aren't they Baba?"

"It looks that way sweetheart. But don't you worry – we're going to keep you safe."

Mom came and sat next to me on the sofa, putting her arm around me.

"I know it's a lot to take in Rosemarie. We're all here for you."

"Thanks, Mom," I sighed, enjoying her cuddle. Somehow, even though we'd been estranged for so long, it still felt right.

"Your friends will be awake, soon. Why don't you do something fun with them tonight? Take your mind off things?"

"Yeah, maybe," I said uncertainly. "I really need to talk to Lissa. Something's going on with her, and I need to get to the bottom of it."

"The Guardians are doing their Friday night fight-off in a few hours. Why don't you send the guys to that and you and Lissa can have a girls' night? It must have been a while since you've had one of those?" Mom pressed.

"That's a great idea. I think it will be easier for Dimitri to get to know the guys better if I'm not there, and I do need to talk with Lissa. Thanks, Mom!" I said, feeling a bit brighter now. Finishing my coffee, I stood up.

"I'll see you guys later."

Walking towards the foyer, I stopped at another door. Pavel's office. I was in two minds about it, but in the end, I decided I wanted to know. Knocking at the door, I was half-hoping he wouldn't be there. But he was.

"Novice Hathaway? How can I help you?" he asked pleasantly.

"Pavel? I was wondering whether perhaps you'd said something to my Dad about the Nikita thing? It was very embarrassing, and I _had_ hoped to keep it private," I said, my face the color of a beetroot.

Looking uncomfortable Pavel said "The issue did come up when I transferred Guardian Makar. Given the state he was in, your father wanted additional information. I told him that Guardian Makar had interrupted you receiving a massage, that he'd been staring at you in a way which made you feel uncomfortable, and that Guardian Belikov had taken exception to it."

"A massage or a _massage?_ " I all but whispered.

"Just a massage," Pavel quickly clarified. "I didn't think any further clarification was required!"

"Thank you. I truly hope we never have to speak about this again," I said, still mortified.

"Agreed," said Pavel with a kind smile.

Heading back to the third floor, I slipped into our room. The bed was empty, but I could hear the shower running. Stripping off my clothes I headed into the bathroom and climbed into the shower with Dimitri.

"Hey handsome," I said, slipping my arms around him and angling my head up to receive his kiss.

"Hmm – I missed you," Dimitri said, running his hands down my back and cupping my backside.

"Have a good sleep?"

"Yeah, until I woke up and you weren't there" he mock grumbled.

"I'm here now."

"So I noticed," he smiled, pushing me up against the wall of the shower and deepening his kiss. "What's wrong?" he asked, pulling back. He could tell I was feeling pensive.

"I don't know. I'm just feeling out of sorts," I confessed. "I thought maybe you could take the guys to the Guardian fights tonight? Eddie would love to see them, and it would mean so much if you invited him. If there's drinking or gambling Adrian will be in, and Christian will go because Lissa will tell him he has to."

"You need some time alone?" he asked, understandingly.

"Actually, I thought I might spend a few hours with Lissa? We haven't had girl chat in a while, and I miss it."

"Of course, milaya," he smiled. "I'll go ask them as soon as we're done here."

Two hours later the guys were on their way down to the gym to watch the weekly Guardian fights. Held every Friday evening, they were a sparring contest held in a knockout type format. It was a chance for the Guardians to let off steam, and the winner got bragging rights for the week.

Seeing Dimitri head down the stairs in his casual gear with Eddie, Adrian, and Christian I was glad Mom had suggested it. The guys were chatting and having guy time; something I appreciated Dimitri hadn't had a lot of. It was healthy for him to be around other men his own age.

Moments after they left Lissa arrived. Coming to sit down on the sofa in my room I asked her what she wanted to do.

"Oh whatever," she replied. "What did you want to do?"

Alarm bells were ringing now. Lissa _always_ had something she wanted to do – usually involving dressing me up, forcing me to watch a sappy movie or subjecting me to endless hours of school gossip. Something was amiss.

"What's wrong, Lissa?"

"Nothing," she lied.

"Lissa?"

"Nothing's wrong," she half snapped.

I really didn't want to do this, but I shut my eyes and slipped into her head. It was hard to get an immediate fix on things, but there was guilt, anger, and shame.

"Get _out of my head_ Rose!" Lissa snapped, throwing up her barricades as soon as she guessed what I was doing.

"I'll keep trying until you tell me what's wrong!" I said back.

"You don't get to know _everything_ about me Rose," Lissa said, shouting now.

"Well, sadly that's not true for us, is it Lissa?! Now tell me what's wrong!"

 _"Fine!"_ Lissa shouted, sitting down on the sofa. "I'm _jealous_ , alright?!"

I don't know what I thought she'd been about to say, but that hadn't been it.

"Jealous?" I said, coming to sit beside her. "Jealous of me?"

"A little bit," she admitted. "And jealous of what's going on with Dimitri," she added.

"Awww, Lissa? Why didn't you tell me?" I asked.

"Because it's embarrassing, Rose!"

"Don't be silly. Tell me how you're feeling."

Starting to cry Lissa said in a small voice, "I'm worried he's taken you away from me."

"What's brought this on?" I deflected, not wanting to let her know my own thoughts had recently been going in a similar direction.

"After the accident, I was all alone, except for you. You know how horrible it was, but we still had each other. You didn't have any family to speak of, and neither did I anymore. Then we ran away, and it was just the two of us as well. With the bond, it only made us closer. Once we came back to the academy, and Christian and I got together, I was so happy. Everything seemed to be working out perfectly. I guess I had our whole lives mapped out. We'd graduate, I was going to go to Lehigh and then to Court, and you'd be my Guardian. Christian and I would get married and have kids; you'd be their badass Guardian Aunty Rose and protect them too."

Lissa took a shuddering breath and continued.

"And then you took the darkness for me. Adrian told me more about what happened last time, and how worried everyone was for you doing it again; that you had a room of Guardians and a doctor ready to sedate you if you couldn't handle it. All this time I've been experimenting with my magic, oblivious to the fact you've been fighting the darkness for me. I'm meant to be your _best friend_ and never once did it occur to me what it was doing to _you!"_

She was crying in earnest, now. I moved over to put my arm around her.

"It's what being a Guardian is all about, Lissa," I reminded her. " _'They come first_ ,' remember?"

"It's not just that. For months you'd been in love and then lovers with Dimitri, and I had no idea. I was so wrapped up in my own life I didn't know what was going on in yours. When I saw you together, and saw the way you felt about each other, it was the first time I'd considered you having a life outside of mine. And instead of being happy for you, I was jealous that he might take you away from me. And when Adrian told us about you being soul mates I realized he already had," she bawled.

I sat next to her crying too, now. I didn't know what to tell her.


	44. Ch 43 - Did You Enjoy Yourself?

"It's not that bad, Lissa," I started. "We're bonded, remember – it's not like you're going to be able to get rid of me that easily!"

"But it's not going to be the same!" she wailed.

"No. It won't. Pretty much everything has changed for me in the last few months. Things I assumed would never be an option for me now are. But it doesn't mean I'm going to leave you; we just might need to work together to readjust our plans a bit?"

"Like how?" Lissa said, unconvinced.

"I'm not sure yet, I thought we'd use the time back at the Academy to work it out?"

"You've already thought about this haven't you?" Lissa asked accusingly.

"Yeah, a little bit," I admitted.

"So what do _you_ want?" Lissa asked me, possibly for the first time in her life.

"I don't know, Lissa," I told her. "And if it helps, I'm really scared, too."

We sat on the sofa hugging and still crying. I felt a million times better now Lissa knew how I'd been feeling, and I could tell through the bond she did too.

"We can make this work," I promised her. "And we've got a while to figure things out yet."

Deciding we needed to watch a chick-flick, I let Lissa choose. An hour and a half later, we were both sobbing as we finished watching 'Beaches.' Subtle, Lissa!

"Come on; I need some ice-cream!" I told her. "Let's raid the kitchen!"

Holding her hand, we walked downstairs. For the first time, Suzanne wasn't in attendance. However, I asked an obliging Guardian in the meals area, who showed me where the ice-cream was kept. And the chocolate sauce! Serving us both large bowlfuls, we were sitting side by side at the counter eating when the guys came up from the gym.

"That was EPIC!" Eddie was saying. "Next time I come I'm going to take part," he announced eagerly.

They all looked happy and relaxed. Lissa and I, on the other hand, both had puffy eyes and were chowing down on ice-cream.

Christian stopped short, not quite sure what had gone down or how to deal with two women who'd obviously been bawling. Dimitri, on the other hand, knew just what to do. Walking purposefully up to where we were sitting beside one another on the kitchen stools, he put an arm around each of us.

"Did you have a good evening, ladies?" he asked, giving us both a squeeze and me a kiss on the head.

"Yeah, we did," I said, smiling shyly at Lissa. She just took my hand and nodded.

"Then let's get you two upstairs," Dimitri said.

It was 10 pm. Still early, especially given we were operating on a sort of half human half vampire timetable. Lissa and I were both a little subdued, but happy to do something with the guys.

"Who wants to watch a scary movie?" Eddie asked.

Lissa and I had just watched a film, but the idea of cuddling up on the sofa with Dimitri was pretty appealing. Our room had the biggest screen, so we headed back in there. It was going to be a tight fit with the six of us on the two sofas, so Adrian and Eddie went across to Lissa's room to move a third sofa in.

Eddie was put in charge of choosing a film, while Adrian and I went down to the second floor to grab some supplies from the bar. I didn't think Abe would mind. I didn't feel like anything, and I didn't think Lissa would either, so I grabbed some beers for Eddie and Dimitri. Adrian chose a bottle of vodka that I'm pretty sure he intended to demolish by himself.

Climbing back up the stairs, I asked him, "How's the aura blinding thing going? Is it still bothering you?"

"I can still see it if that's what you're asking. But I'm getting better at blocking it out."

"Sorry about that. I know how annoying that can be," I said, referring to the less fortunate aspects of my bond with Lissa.

He nodded.

"So you two spoke tonight?"

"Yeah - was it that obvious?"

Adrian just laughed.

"Come on, little Dhampir."

Back in the suite, everything was set up. Dimitri had claimed the longest sofa, moving it to one side to allow the third couch between it and the one Christian and Lissa were sitting on. I grabbed a throw and a blanket off the bed, tossing the throw to Christian. I knew better than anyone he used our occasional 'watching a scary movie' sessions at the Academy as an opportunity for a full-on makeout session with Lissa, and none of us wanted to _see_ that!

Dimitri and I had admittedly never watched a scary movie together before, but I wouldn't object if he had plans of doing likewise with me, so I passed the blanket to him before heading to the closet and changing into a clean pair of sweatpants and a baggy shirt. The shirt was pretty shapeless, so I decided a bra wasn't _strictly_ necessary, especially since it would be dark. Noticing me come back in sweats Dimitri excused himself and likewise changed. Ahh – I love me a man who understands the appeal of comfort wear!

Eddie and Adrian were on the center couch, one at each end.

"You two need anything?" I checked before going to switch off the lights.

"Hmm – you got that red bra of yours hanging around by any chance?" Adrian joked, raising his eyebrows suggestively.

"Fuck off, Adrian," Dimitri and I both said in perfect unison.

Laughing, I switched the lights off and climbed under the blanket with Dimitri. We sat in our usual position – him with his legs open and me sitting between them, leaning back against him.

The film started off pretty scary. It was about an old haunted psych ward. It was one of those 'things jump out at you' types, and so I was startled a few times. Once it settled into the middle part of the film, things were quieter. Dimitri had been gently caressing my inner thigh, but pulling me closer to him he moved the hand up and under my shirt. The blanket was covering us, but I had to stop myself gasping as his hand found one bare breast. Cupping it in his hand, he ran his fingers gently over my nipple. His mouth right next to my ear, he made the softest little sigh. Immediately I could feel little tingles across the top of my chest.

He continued playing with one breast before moving his hand to the other, giving it the same gentle attention. My nipples were hard, and I was starting to get pretty turned on. Pulling his hand away, he sat up a bit.

"Can you pass me another beer Roza?" he asked.

I reached forward and pulled one off the table passing it to him. He opened it and put it on the side table next to him, pulling me back down against him. He'd used the opportunity to change position slightly, so when I leaned back against him, I could feel I wasn't the only one who was excited.

Holding me firmly against him, Dimitri rocked his hips ever so slightly. Not a lot, just enough to rub his cock against my back. While we were both ostensibly cuddled up watching the film, I can honestly say I had no idea of what was happening on the screen. All I could think about was Dimitri's hardness and my own excitement.

My hand under the blanket, I was caressing his leg where it lay beside mine.

Looking over, I noticed that Lissa and Christian had given up all pretense of watching the movie. Christian was on his back on the sofa, with Lissa lying on top kissing him passionately.

Meanwhile, Dimitri reached out to take a swig of beer. Putting the bottle back on the table, he returned his hand under the blanket, putting it straight onto my crotch. It was all I could do to stop myself moaning as he ran his fingers up and down the fabric directly above my sex. Stroking me softly, his lips were at my ear, and I swear there was nothing sexier than the sound of him breathing in and out just then!

Suddenly something jumped out on the screen and Eddie, Adrian, and Dimitri were startled.

"Shit!" Adrian said in surprise, reaching out and pouring himself another drink. Dimitri had also taken the opportunity to adjust things; in his case slipping his hand under the waistband of my pants. His lips against my ear, Dimitri used the loud gunfire on the screen to mask him whispering, "No panties?" and then a moment or two later, "You're so wet!"

Lying back against him, eyes trained on the screen, I felt as Dimitri gently ran his fingers up and down my slit, finding my clit and gently rubbing it. He wasn't at the best angle, but he was getting the job done. I couldn't believe how turned on I was. The movie was heading into its final scenes, and it seemed it was going to be a race; whether I finished first or it did! Just as the last scary part started, Dimitri squeezed my clit and lightly bit my earlobe with a soft moan. It was just enough to tip me over the edge, and I used the scary scene as an excuse to hide my face in the blanket as I came hard. Dimitri kept rubbing me, drawing out my climax and making it go on and on. Finally, as I came down, he adjusted me and the blanket, reaching out to have another swig of his beer as I returned my attention to the screen.

Dimitri was behind me, one hand resting on top of the blanket holding a beer, the other fingers entwined with mine and resting on the sofa backrest. We looked the picture of innocence as the credits of the movie started to roll.

"That was great!" Christian said, even though he'd seen less than half the movie. Not that I could talk – I'd lost track of the plot myself! "I'm feeling pretty tired – think I might head to bed," he said.

"Yeah – me too!" Lissa said unconvincingly.

Stifling a giggle, I wished them goodnight, thinking I'd best be putting my barriers up in a minute.

"The night's still young; you want to watch another movie?" I asked Adrian and Eddie.

"Nah," said Adrian, picking up his now empty bottle. "I think I might go in search of another one of these," he said. "Night Eddie, Dimitri, little Dhampir," he nodded.

That left Eddie, Dimitri, and I. For Eddie, mostly on vampire time, we were in the middle of his day. He could be here for another eight hours! Just as I was wondering how I could get rid of him, he asked "Hey Rose? I'm hungry. How do the meals work around here?"

Checking the clock, I noticed it was a couple of minutes to midnight.

"The guards at the door come off shift at midnight and will be heading down to dinner. Did you want to go with them?"

"Yeah sure. You coming?"

"Nah, I think we'll stay here," Dimitri said. "My girl turns eighteen in a couple of minutes - I think I'd like to say happy birthday to her!"

Waving Eddie goodbye as he headed to the doors of our suite, I heard him greet the Guardians outside before he carefully shut the doors behind him.

In an instant, Dimitri had me in his arms and carried me to our bed. We spent my first minutes as an eighteen-year-old in a very private, personal celebration.


	45. Ch 44 - Options

I woke because Dimitri wasn't beside me. I was stretching in bed luxuriously, thinking I might have to go looking for him, when the doors to our suite opened and in he walked carrying a breakfast tray.

"Happy birthday milaya!" Dimitri said with a megawatt smile.

"Morning Comrade," I replied with a grin. I was so excited that today was my birthday! Well, officially I guess given it was 11 am, it had been my birthday for nearly eleven hours, but who's counting? In any case, here was my number one present, and he was bringing me breakfast. Or maybe it was brunch?

"What do we have here?" I asked, looking at the tray with interest.

"Hmm. We have fresh squeezed orange juice, a ham, cheese, tomato, and spinach omelet, with black bread, and coffee," he said, setting the tray carefully across my lap.

"I made it all myself," he said proudly. "But the coffee is for me!" he added, taking it from the tray.

"You made me breakfast?!" I said, grinning from ear to ear.

"From scratch! Even squeezed the oranges," Dimitri announced proudly.

My heart melted looking at the effort he'd gone to. The tray was beautifully laid out; juice in a cut crystal glass, a linen napkin, a fluffy and delicious looking omelet, a small plate with three slices of buttered black bread and there was even a single rose in a little vase. It was perfect. So thoughtful and just so _Dimitri!_ It was the little things like these that made me love him oh so much. It wasn't just the breakfast; it was that he'd _made_ it for me.

"I love it, Comrade," I told him, scooting over so he could sit beside me. "I can't recall ever having breakfast in bed before," I told him. Well unless you counted the numerous times I'd had a tray with something cold and inedible shoved towards me during my many trips to the infirmary, and I definitely _wasn't_ counting them. For a moment, I just sat there grinning. It was a gorgeous day outside, I was in bed with my love, and it was my birthday. Life couldn't get much better!

I started in on my omelet, which was every bit as good as it looked. Sipping his coffee, Dimitri leaned over and filched one of my pieces of black bread.

"Hands off, Guardian Belikov!" I teased, protecting my plate from him. "That's my birthday bread, and I believe it may have been baked just for me?"

Nodding, he laughed.

"Yes, it was. I was up at five to get it proving and ready. I ended up with quite an audience. Half the Guardians wanted to see how it was made, and the other half wanted to see how Suzanne coped with someone else cooking in her kitchen," he chuckled. "But don't fret, there are another three loaves downstairs. Yeva always said it's unlucky to bake just one loaf, so I never learned how."

"Those Guardians better not steal any of my bread," I growled possessively.

"They wouldn't dare," Dimitri soothed, mock seriously.

Sipping my juice, I had to stop myself from bouncing up and down in excitement on the bed.

"So what are the plans for the day and when do I get my presents?" I wheedled.

"Well I get you for breakfast, then Abe and Janine want to see you. I have to go out with Eddie for a few hours this afternoon, but Lissa wants you then to get you ready for your birthday dinner. I think the plan is to give you your presents after we eat."

"I'm so excited! I can't wait!"

I'd finished with the tray, so Dimitri picked it up and carried it over to the coffee table. Coming back to bed, he pulled me down into the softness of the bedclothes, holding me close to him. A flicker of uncertainty crossed his face.

"I do hope you like what I've got for you milaya. I have a feeling mine is going to be the smallest of your presents, but I hope you know it's coming with a lot of love."

Wrapping my arms around him enthusiastically I whispered, "Dimitri you gave me everything I ever wanted the night you gave me your heart. You've changed my life in wonderful ways I never thought possible. I wouldn't be alive if you hadn't protected me in Yosemite. You're my mentor, my lover, my friend, my confidante and my soul mate and you've risked everything you hold dear just to be with me. I don't care what you get me because you've already given me so much just by being mine."

Dimitri smiled sweetly.

"Ah, milaya. I'd give you the world if I could."

"You _are_ my world," I replied, resting my forehead against his, before kissing his lips softly. We lay together in bliss, kissing and smiling happily together until there was a knock at the door.

"Are you decent?!" I heard Lissa call out.

"No!" I shouted back, sitting up, "but we're dressed. Come on in!"

"Happy birthday!" she squealed, pushing the double doors to our room open, racing in and throwing herself onto the bed with Dimitri and I. "I can't believe you're eighteen!" she continued grabbing me and hugging me in excitement. It warmed my heart to see she'd included Dimitri in her hug, too.

"I know," I smiled. "It's finally here! How many years have we dreamed about our lives at eighteen?" I laughed. "It's going to be a great year for us!" I continued hugging her hard.

"Is that the birthday girl? Happy birthday little Dhampir," Adrian greeted, coming through the doors into the suite. Walking over to the bed, he sat beside me on the other side from Dimitri and hugged me. "See, always knew I'd make it into your bed one of these days," he teased wiggling his eyebrows ridiculously.

I laughed and glanced over to see Dimitri who was rolling his eyes and laughing, too.

"Shut up, Adrian," Lissa half-heartedly admonished. "So have you got any pressies so far?" she asked me.

"Yep!" I said with excitement. "Dimitri made me breakfast in bed! He cooked it himself, even baked the bread," I boasted.

"That's so _romantic_!" Lissa swooned. "I bet it tasted awesome, too. Dimitri? Do you reckon you could give Christian some pointers? I wish he would do that!"

"Give Christian pointers to do what?" asked the man himself, coming through our bedroom doors and joining Lissa on the bed. I couldn't help but notice he was carrying a small wrapped present in his hands.

"Wouldn't you like to know," Adrian quipped. Christian looked questioningly to Dimitri who just smirked. Christian appeared mildly annoyed, but even Lissa seemed to see the funny side, shrugging at him innocently.

"So what's that you've got there Christian?" I asked sweetly. "Is it for me?" I added, clapping my hands delightedly.

"Maybe..." he teased.

"Oh give it to her!" Lissa said, taking it from him and passing it over. "It's not your proper present, but I thought you might want to use it today."

Nearly bouncing off the bed with excitement, I ripped open the wrapping to see a camera.

"I love it!" I screamed, throwing myself at Lissa and Christian and covering them both with kisses. Lissa was grinning, and even Christian looked pleased by my reaction.

"It's all digital. I've set it up ready to go, and it can hold over ten thousand images. It's got a manual mode if you want to get creative with it; otherwise, it's set on point and click" Christian explained.

"Is this where you all got to? Happy birthday, Rose!" I heard Eddie say. He was obviously coming back from the gym as he was in damp sweats. "It's not nice to start the party without me, you know!"

Sitting at the foot of the bed, Eddie took the camera from me.

"Ok, birthday selfie time!" he said.

There was Adrian, Dimitri and myself leaning against the pillows and headboard, Lissa and Christian sitting on the bed in front of us, and Eddie in the middle at the foot. Eddie stretched an arm out taking a dozen photos of the six of us smiling and joking around. We all looked relaxed and happy. We were such an unlikely mix, but here we were - friends and I felt so blessed to have them here to share my special day. The only thing that would have made it more perfect was if Mason could have been there, too.

"Right. I'm going to hit the shower. Belikov, you ready to go in an hour or two?" Eddie checked.

"Sure thing Castile," Dimitri replied. I had to suppress a little smile as I heard Dimitri and Eddie slip into the familiar Guardian habit of using each other's surnames.

"So do I get any clue where you're going?" I asked with puppy dog eyes.

"Afraid not, Roza," Dimitri smiled.

"Guys? Mind if I tag along? I've got something I need to pick up, too," Adrian asked.

"No worries," Dimitri said, looking as though he genuinely didn't mind. "I'll come get you when we're ready." Turning his attention to me, he continued "Come on gorgeous – let's get you up and ready to see your parents!"

"Sounds like our cue to leave," Lissa said to Christian. "Come see me when you're done with them," she said. "We need to get you ready for tonight!"

After they'd all left, I closed and bolted our bedroom doors. Taking my hand and pulling Dimitri to me, I slipped my arms around his neck.

"Happy milaya?" he asked.

"Very!" I grinned, kissing him soundly. Pushing him back onto the bed, I grabbed my new camera, taking photos of us lying on the bed and laughing. After a few more minutes of kissing, I headed to our closet trying to decide what to wear. Eventually deciding jeans and a shirt would be fine, I grabbed Dimitri's hand, and we headed up to the fourth floor.

"Good morning Rosemarie," Mom said, drawing me into a big hug.

"Big day darling! Happy birthday!" Abe said, putting his arms around both of us. "Have you had a good morning?"

"Yep! Dimitri made me breakfast in bed, and then Lissa and Christian gave me this," I said, showing them my new camera.

"Why don't I take some photos of the three of you?" Dimitri asked, taking it from me. Mom, Abe and I turned and smiled at the camera.

"That's our first family photo!" I said excitedly.

"Second," Mom said smiling, walking over to a bookshelf and taking a framed photo I'd not noticed before down from the shelf.

"I saw you had this the other day," she said to Abe. It was a photo of a younger Mom and Abe. They were holding hands in front of a colorful mosaic artwork. They looked so very much in love.

"It was taken the day before I left Turkey. Your Baba didn't know it, but there's actually three of us in this photo," she said, giving us both with a regretful look.

"Never mind Janine," Abe said softly. "We're here together now, and it's a happy day," he said bringing her to him and kissing her. "Now let me take some photos," Abe said abruptly changing the subject, reaching to take the camera from Dimitri.

"Coffee?" Mom asked Dimitri and I. "I've just made a pot."

"No thanks," Dimitri said. "I have something I need to do downstairs. Come find me when you're done, milaya," he said, kissing me ever so gently, Abe taking photos of the two of us the entire time.

"Big day today," Abe repeated, smiling sitting down on the couch and patting the seat next to him.

"Your mother and I have other gifts for you which we'll give you tonight, but there's something else I need to give you which is better done now," he explained. Pulling a thick envelope off the table in front of him, he passed it to me.

"I haven't yet had a chance to tell you about your Mazur family background, but suffice to say I grew up poor and it wasn't a happy childhood. In my early years, my sole goal in life was to make sure as an adult I could enjoy every comfort denied to me as a child. And then I met your mother and fell deeply in love," he said, turning to her with an adoring look.

"When she left I was devastated. I was well on the path to self-destruction, but four years later when I found out about you, it was a game changer. Knowing I had a child, _we_ had a child, gave me a new focus. From that moment, I worked to provide for your future. You know I've been successful, Rose, but I'm still not sure you comprehend just _how_ successful I've been? In any case, I had a trust fund set up for you the day I discovered your existence. I've have been making contributions ever since. And today, on your eighteenth birthday, part of it has matured and becomes yours," he said gesturing for me to open the envelope.

Looking at the envelope, I put it unopened back on the table.

"Baba? I appreciate this I really do, but I'm not sure now is the right time for this. For me I mean. I'm so confused as it is."

"Money gives you options, Rose," he said. "I just want you to be happy."

"I know Baba. And I promise you when it's time I'll ask. But for now, can you just keep it safe for me?"

Abe nodded.

"I understand Rose. It's taken me nearly forty years to work out money can't buy happiness. But it might help you arrange things so you can find your joy," he said.

Putting my arms around Abe, I said, "Just being here and getting to know you is the best present. I love you, Baba."

"I love you too, Rose," he replied, holding me close to him and looking happier than I had ever seen him.


	46. Ch 45 - You Two Have it BAD

The guys had gone out to pick up whatever they needed to for this evening. In the end, with the three others going, Christian had gone with them too. Lissa and I were in my bathroom getting ready for tonight.

"So what are Christian's plans for next year?" I asked Lissa as she was curling my hair. Her lips pursed and I could tell she wasn't happy.

"I'm trying to convince him to come to Lehigh with me, but he said he wants a year off first."

"Oh?" This was news to me. Christian was usually up for whatever Lissa suggested. I didn't want to think the word _'whipped,_ ' but for him to be holding out for something different was unusual.

"Yeah. He says he wants a break from studying."

"Maybe he has a point?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, what's the hurry? He's been studying for fourteen years straight. A year off might be just what he needs?"

"But then he won't be with me," she said sadly.

I paused wondering whether to pursue this any further, given our discussion the other day. I mean, I knew Lissa was already feeling stressed about the idea of being abandoned.

"So what does he want to do? Maybe he can have his year off and hang out with you at Lehigh?" I suggested.

"No. He wants to travel," Lissa said. "Because of his parents, he never got a chance. After they died, he came to St. Vladimir's, and other than holidays at his Aunt's place, he never left."

"I know how he feels," I muttered under my breath. "So where does he want to go?" I asked.

"Europe. He's keen on European history. He's thinking of majoring in it at College, but says he wants to see it himself first."

"You could go with him, you know," I said.

Lissa looked conflicted.

"I wish I could, Rose. But even if I tried not to use my magic, the darkness would build up. I don't think I could handle it on my own" she admittedly guiltily.

My heart started fluttering with excitement.

"But if the darkness _weren't_ a problem you'd go?"

"Yeah! I _love_ Europe. Remember I used to go with Mom, Dad, and Andre every summer?" she reminisced wistfully.

How could I forget? The closer we'd get to summer, the more excited Lissa would get. Then she'd head overseas for a couple of months with her family while I'd stay at the academy and help the Guardians clean up and paint the Moroi dorms, do gardening or whatever other maintenance tasks were required for eight weeks. Turning and taking the curler out of Lissa's hand, I placed it on the washstand. Trying to keep my tone casual, I looked at her.

"You know the other day Baba was telling me how gorgeous Turkey is. I'd _love_ to see it one day. And Dimitri is _desperate_ to introduce me to his family and show me where he grew up in Russia. And _I've_ always wanted to see Paris – the city of love…"

Lissa was looking at me carefully.

"Are you trying to say you'd consider a year in Europe with Christian and me? What about Dimitri?!"

"I'd have to check with him, but I'm pretty sure he'd at least consider it..."

And then Lissa and I were hugging and jumping up and down like two crazies in my bathroom.

"Oh my God, Rose! It could be _amazing_! _Imagine_ all the places we could see!"

"Baba has houses in Turkey and Russia, so we have places to stay there for sure! I'd have to check with Dimitri, but I know he was _really_ hoping we could visit his family after I graduate, and Baba already suggested a trip to Europe as my graduation present!"

I was so excited! I hoped Dimitri would like the idea! It could solve _so_ many problems, and I had to admit, the idea of seeing Europe with him was so appealing! I'd always wanted to go, but going with him would make it _perfect!_ I could just imagine waking up with him and spending the day walking around a European city. Suddenly I was impatient for Dimitri to get home so I could ask him. I wanted it _so_ much I couldn't bear it if he said no!

Sitting back down, I let Lissa finish my hair. I was wearing the same black stay up stockings, bustier and panties I'd worn under my dress the other night for dinner with Baba and Mom. Dimitri had _loved_ them, then, so I was hoping he'd love them again tonight! I had a different dress and shoes picked, though.

It was already past 6 pm, and we hadn't even started on my makeup or Lissa's hair. We still had almost two hours until dinner, but it was starting to worry me that Dimitri and the guys were not home. Dusk would be falling, soon, and I wanted them home and safe before darkness fell. I was thinking I'd wait for Lissa to finish the last of my hair, and then I'd ring Pavel to see if he'd spoken to them, when I heard a sexy Russian voice from outside the bathroom door.

"Are you two in there?"

"Yes, but we're not fit to be seen yet!" I called out, mostly just relieved he was home.

"Understood, Roza. I just wanted to let you know that we're back. I'll be back at 7.45 to collect you, milaya."

"Looking forward to it, Comrade!"

Satisfied now I knew the guys were home, I subjected myself to the next half an hour with Lissa doing my makeup. Then I straightened her hair and helped her with her makeup. Finally done, I stuck my head around the bathroom door. I was pleased to note the suite was empty, and the bedroom doors were closed. Slipping across in my undergarments, I bolted the doors, so we were safe. Wandering across to the closet, I helped Lissa into her dress and visa versa.

Lissa was in a pale turquoise gown. With her fair skin, blonder than blonde hair and gorgeous eyes she looked exquisite. I'd had a few options, but in the end, I'd opted for a black dress. I'm not sure Lissa would recall, and maybe not Dimitri either, but it was highly reminiscent of the one I'd worn the night of the Equinox dance. Thanks to Victor's love charm, that had been the night that led to discovering my attraction to Dimitri was reciprocated; that he wanted me as much as I wanted him. We'd come so far together since that night, but in many ways, it was where it had all started - and I wanted to pay homage to that.

At 7.45 pm exactly, there was a knock at the door. Unbolting and opening it, I was presented with the sexiest sight imaginable. Dimitri in a suit again. _God_ , he looked good! Standing beside him was Christian, who I had to admit looked pretty handsome, too.

"You both look beautiful," Dimitri smiled, nodding to acknowledge Lissa before focusing all his attention on me. Taking my hand and pulling me to one side away from where Christian was admiring Lissa, he said, "You look stunning, Roza. I love your dress – it's similar to the one you wore for the Equinox Dance."

"You remember?" I commented, pleased. "I wasn't sure you would."

"Roza, every moment of that night is burned into my mind. I dreamed of you, that dress, and that night every day for _months_ afterward. You were beyond beautiful then, and you're even more gorgeous now," Dimitri crooned, leaning down to kiss me.

"Is that so?"

"It is," he said, kissing me again.

We walked over to the stairs, and without pause Dimitri scooped me up into his arms and carried me down to the second floor, saving me the effort of attempting the stairs in heels again. I was giggling by the time we reached the second-floor foyer. I didn't want to ponder it too much, but there was a rather sizeable part of me that just _loved_ it when Dimitri took charge like that!

Adrian and Eddie were waiting for us in the foyer, both wearing evening suits. Adrian looked debonair, of course, but it was Eddie who really surprised me. Used, as I was, to seeing him in sweats and casual clothes, seeing him in a suit was a real eye-opener. He was incredibly handsome! I couldn't let it go unrecorded, so whipping my new camera out of my evening clutch, I took photos of all of us. Eddie then took the camera from me and took pictures of Dimitri and I. Lissa and Christian having now joined us in the foyer, Eddie asked a nearby Guardian to take a few group shots of all of us.

We were just finishing with that when Mom and Abe came down the stairs. Abe, like the other men, was wearing a dinner suit. Mom, if possible, looked even more gorgeous than our last formal dinner. Tonight she was in a salmon-colored wrap dress. With her red hair and creamy skin, it suited her perfectly. Again she was in very high heels, but this time her hair was down and worn in short soft curls. She was holding Abe's hand as they came down the stairs, and together they looked amazing! Dimitri looked up at the two of them. Releasing my hand, he walked over.

"Abe," he acknowledged, shaking Baba's hand. Then looking at Mom, he said "Janine? May I tell you just how beautiful you look? I can see where Roza gets her lovely looks from," he continued, leaning over and kissing her on her cheek.

Mom acknowledged Dimitri's compliment graciously, and I could see she was really flattered. And yet again my heart swelled. Despite Mom's initial reaction to learning Dimitri and I were together, she'd come around. Seeing the two of them being friendly to one another made me happy.

"You do look just lovely Guardian Hathaway," Lissa said, standing beside Christian, gripping his hand. Internally I had to stifle a little giggle. Lissa had always been _petrified_ of my mother!

"Janine please, Vasilisa," Mom said, "at least when you're a guest in our home!" she laughed.

 _Our_ home? My eyes flicked to Abe, and I noticed the pleased look on his face. It looks like things were going well there, too!

My camera was being passed around. Lissa eventually getting it and being, well, Lissa she was stage-managing the shots. Dimitri and I, Abe and Mom, family shots of the four of us. All the guys. All the ladies. Her and Christian. She and I. Finally she co-opted the same Guardian as before to photograph the eight of us.

"I think dinner is ready," Abe eventually announced, showing us through to the smaller dining room.

Again the table was set sumptuously. Abe sat at the head of the table, Mom to his right. I sat on his left with Dimitri on my left. Lissa was beside Mom and to her right Christian. Adrian was to the left of Dimitri and finally Eddie at the foot of the table. Almost as soon as we were seated, Abe called for champagne. To her credit, Mom didn't even bat an eyelid as all our glasses were charged. Once our glasses were filled, Abe stood ready to propose the first toast.

"I'd like to start by thanking you all for attending this evening. We're here tonight to honor our beautiful Rosemarie on her coming of age," he said, inclining his head towards me.

"As her parents, Janine and I are so excited and proud to see our little girl all grown up, and tonight starting her journey as an adult. As I am sure you are all aware, I am a very recent addition to Rose's life – yet I would like to share with you how proud I am of her. While I followed her life from a distance, I never expected when I met her to find her as wonderful as she is. Beautiful, spirited, clever, resourceful, loving and genuine – I could not have wished for anything more meeting my beloved daughter for the first time. It speaks volumes that tonight she is surrounded by genuine and caring friends and escorted by a loving partner who adores her. I'd like to invite you all to raise your glasses to wish Rose a very happy birthday," he finished, looking around the table and concluding with a small bow.

It was a surprisingly simple toast for Abe, but I was so touched. I smiled as I took a sip of my champagne.

Our meals arrived not long after. Entrée was a heritage tomato salad in a pesto and white truffle vinaigrette - orange, red, purple, brown, green, variegated and yellow miniature tomatoes in a truffle and pesto glaze with cilantro, rocket, and chickpeas. Simple yet so delicious!

The main course was also delectable; pan-fried chicken breasts, stuffed with brie then wrapped in bacon, served on a bed of mashed potato alongside julienned carrots and sautéed asparagus.

The conversation was easy, up until we were finishing our mains. Mom asked Lissa, sitting next to her, about her plans after graduation.

"Well, initially I'd thought I'd go straight to Lehigh," she started, looking at me, "however Christian is keen to spend a year in Europe, so I'm starting to consider taking a year off before college," she explained.

"Oh! Europe is wonderful!" Mom enthused. "I spent several years there after I was promised. In fact, that's where I met Abe," she said turning to smile at him lovingly.

"Nothing's decided yet," Lissa continued quickly, "but it's one option."

Under the table, Dimitri grabbed my hand.

"Europe?" he asked quietly, so just I could hear him, his thumb rubbing back and forth on top of my hand.

"Yeah, she's considering it," I said, turning to look at him.

"Would _you_ consider it?" he asked hopefully. "I'd love to show you my homeland and all the other delights Europe has to offer."

"Are you kidding?" I squealed, throwing my arms around him, "I would _love_ to!"

"Love to what?" Abe asked. Looking up, I could see the whole table was looking at Dimitri and me.

With a huge grin, I said "Dimitri was just suggesting that a year in Europe after graduation could perhaps be an option for he and I, too. I've _always_ wanted to go, but never had the opportunity!"

Lissa started squealing too.

"We could go together! How much fun would it be, Rose? Even if we don't stay together the whole time, we could meet up! You wait until you see Paris! It really is a city for lovers. And Rome is _amazing!_ "

Holding Dimitri's hand, I laughed.

"That all sounds great, Lissa – but first stop for Dimitri and I will be Russia. Dimitri wants to introduce me to his family and show me where he grew up."

Lissa and Christian were both grinning from ear to ear, as were Dimitri and I. Abe immediately offered the use of his European houses, Guardians, cars and whatever else we needed. And just like that, the plans were being made for a European adventure!

Dessert arrived, and I was delighted to see it was the same chocolate pudding as the other night. Although we each got a serve of our own this time, Dimitri still loaded his spoon and fed me – alternating scoops between my mouth and his own. Once we'd finished his bowl, he started in on mine until we'd eaten our way through that, too. Completely lost in our own little world, I hadn't realized everyone at the table was watching us until I'd finished the last mouthful.

"You two have it _bad!"_ Eddie laughed, the others at the table joining in.

I didn't care. Tonight was my birthday, I was with my family and friends, and my love had just agreed to take me to Europe. I don't think it was possible to get any happier!

"Right, well I think it might be time to adjourn to the sitting room for port?" Abe said with a twinkle in his eye. "I understand there might be a few people wishing to give Rose her birthday gifts?"

Bouncing up and down in my chair, I was clapping my hands in delight like a five-year-old. In the excitement about Europe, I'd all but forgotten I still had presents to open. Standing up, I grabbed Dimitri's hand.

"Come on Comrade – I want my presents!" I said, leading him through to the sitting room.


	47. Ch 46 - Badass Bitch

In the sitting room, the coffee table held a pile of brightly wrapped presents. I was curious to see what everyone had bought me since there really wasn't anything I wanted.

Abe was standing in the middle of the room, pouring port for the guys and more champagne for Mom, Lissa and I. Taking a sip, I had to admit the taste of champagne was growing on me. Sitting beside Dimitri on one of the sofas, I took his hand in excitement.

"So, do I get yours first, Comrade?" I asked.

"No. I want to give you mine last," he said.

"You can have mine first!" Lissa announced with excitement, picking up a small box from the table and handing it to me. I should have guessed that one was from her. Lissa _loved_ giving presents, and part of that included elaborate wrappings. This time she'd outdone herself! The box was barely discernible under the mountain of ribbons attached to it.

Carefully sliding the ribbons off, I tore the paper to reveal a black velvet box. Almost certainly jewelry, by the looks of it. Carefully opening the lid, inside I found a simple extra long gold belcher link necklace. Hanging from the end was a golden shield with the Dragomir coat of arms engraved on it. I recognized it instantly. Looking up at Lissa with tears in my eyes, I raised my eyebrows – asking her if she was sure.

 _'Yes. She would have wanted it'_ Lissa said via the bond.

"Let me put it on for you," Lissa said out loud, pulling the necklace from its velvet enclosure and draping it around my neck. The chain was long, hanging just between my breasts.

"Lissa, it's beautiful," I whispered, still not sure if I should accept. "I am very honored."

I hoisted it up for inspection as Mom came over to look.

"Rosemarie, Lissa that is just lovely."

"Thank you, Janine. It was my mother's. Rose is the closest thing to family I have left, now. Our lives are linked in so many ways; I know Mom would have wanted her to have this."

I hugged Lissa. Sometimes there just aren't the words.

"Me next!" said Christian, tossing me a soft, wrapped parcel. Hmm. I was thinking clothing? Ripping open the paper, I found I was right. Inside were two TShirts. The first one was tight black with a deep V-neck and had _'Badass Bitch'_ written on it in large white lettering. The second was a fitted marle gray with _"Go on – I DARE you!'_ in black lettering.

Ha! I loved them! I couldn't wait to wear them to training. Oh! And to Guardian Alto's classes!

Laughing, I turned to show them to Dimitri, who just rolled his eyes but looked amused.

"Thanks, Christian! They're ace!"

"You really like them?" he checked.

"Yeah! Especially the Badass Bitch one!"

"As soon as I saw it, I knew you needed to own it," he laughed.

"So who's next?" I asked, bouncing up and down in my seat.

"You can open mine, Rose," Eddie volunteered, scooping an irregular shaped parcel wrapped in brown paper and string. "Sorry, it's not wrapped so nicely. They didn't have any wrapping paper in the store," he said with a shrug.

I was genuinely curious about this one. I knew Eddie didn't have a lot of money, but he was also one of the most thoughtful people I knew. I was sure the present would be something special. Untying the string, I unfolded the paper to reveal a soft black leather stakeholder.

"It's a thigh stakeholder," he explained. "I thought it might come in handy? It should fit - Dimitri helped me get the right size," he said with a blush. Upper thigh stakeholders were pretty much reserved for female Guardians. Guardian uniforms and casual pants had stitched pockets for stakes, but depending on the situation, female Guardians sometimes wore dresses. The holster strapped to the very upper thigh, the top strap sitting in the inner leg crease beside a Guardian's underwear, enabling her stake to remain concealed. It was such a considerate gift, and I was touched that Eddie had thought of it.

"That's not fair! You two told me _no intimate gifts_ , but Eddie can buy her a bit of leather that rubs up against her privates!" Adrian whinged to Lissa and Dimitri, pointing at Eddie's gift.

"Yeah, the difference is Eddie was thinking about my _safety_ with his gift. _You'd_ just be thinking about my privates," I joked.

"Damn right!" Adrian replied with a lewd grin.

"You're such a pervert; you know that?" I laughed.

"Yeah, yeah, but you love me anyway, don't you little Dhampir?" he asked with a grin.

I was going to suggest opening Adrian's gift next, but Dimitri had other ideas. Reaching forward, he grabbed another parcel from the table.

"This arrived for you from Russia, Roza. It's from my family."

Everyone turned to look.

"They sent me a present?" I asked uncertainly.

"Of course, Roza. It's a big day for you. They wanted to show they care."

"But I've only spoken to them once..."

"And they _loved_ you. They know you have my heart, Roza. They consider you part of our family now."

Leaning over to kiss Dimitri, I took the present from his hands. It wasn't huge, but it was surprisingly weighty. Stripping the paper, inside I found a plain hinged wooden box. Opening it, I was staggered to see two silver stakes nestled within some pretty fabric. Looking to Dimitri in astonishment, my eyes were full of questions.

In our world, you were given two stakes as part of your promise ceremony. They were incredibly precious, and a Guardian kept at least one on their person at all times. Many Guardians named their stakes or had them engraved or decorated. They were highly personal items, and Guardians were usually buried with them. They were the ultimate symbol of honor, respect, and the Guardian sacrifice. Looking at these stakes, they were obviously old. The silver was dull, yet they were sharp.

"As I think I've told you, my Grandmother, Yeva, was a Guardian before she retired to start a family," Dimitri explained. "These were hers, and she wanted you to have them."

Suddenly there were tears in my eyes. A retired Guardian gifting their stakes to another was the ultimate compliment, and it wasn't a very common occurrence. The majority of Guardians died in the line of duty, and those who did retire didn't typically have a family of their own to gift their stakes to. Every now and again you'd hear of a Guardian being gifted stakes by an Uncle or similar, but it was rare.

Receiving stakes from a retired Guardian was also considered very lucky, but it went beyond that. For a Guardian to retire, they had to have had sufficient skill to survive numerous Strigoi attacks. Gifting stakes to another was a way of the Guardian saying they believed the recipient had what it took to do likewise. When stakes were gifted, it was almost always at the death of the original owner. In fact, thinking of it, I couldn't recall a single instance where a living retired Guardian had gifted their stakes.

"Shouldn't Viktoria have them?" I asked. She was Yeva's youngest granddaughter and was currently in Guardian training.

"I'm sure Viktoria would think so, but Yeva was apparently adamant. I've had them sharpened, and the magic renewed," he said, staring at them nestled in their case. "May I?" he asked, looking at me questioningly.

Touching another Guardian's stakes, other than with their permission or in a battle situation, was considered extremely poor form. I nodded, resting my hand on his leg. Of _course_ he could touch them. He'd given me one of his stakes in Yosemite without hesitation. That had been a battle situation, but still - what was mine was his.

"I've never held them before," he said wondrously, lifting one, and then the other, out of their box. "In fact, I've only seen them a handful of times growing up," he continued, passing them across to me.

"I can't believe she's gifted them to me," I said, still in shock. "I mean, I know I can't carry them until I'm promised, but still!"

Mom had been watching all of this with tears in her eyes. In many ways, it was only Dimitri, Eddie, Mom and I who understood just how significant a gift this was. As much as I might try to explain to the others what it meant, unless you'd trained to be a Guardian, you just wouldn't fully comprehend it.

"Actually, Rosemarie, that's not true. While a Novice won't have stakes of their own until they're promised, _gifted_ stakes are a different matter entirely. You've already killed four Strigoi; you can wear those with pride," she said, coming over to the sofa to hug me.

I was still smiling in disbelief. Both at the gift itself, but also that Dimitri's family had thought so highly of me as to send it. Honored didn't even start to explain how I was feeling.

Adrian was mostly oblivious to the significance of my last gift, so was keen to have me unwrap his next. Stroking Dimitri's leg, I shot him a glance. I am sure whatever Adrian had bought me was going to upset Dimitri. He just shrugged, seemingly unperturbed. To be fair, I didn't think Adrian was going to be able to give me anything that even remotely came up to the level of Lissa or Yeva's presents!

Sure enough, the package he presented me with was small; about the size of a boxed pen. I wondered whether that was what it was, however when I opened the box, within it was a diamond tennis bracelet.

The gems were large, rectangular and completely encircled the wrist. It was stunning. But for an eighteen-year-old woman who spent much of her time in the gym training, it was a useless gift, despite the obvious expense. And really that illustrated the whole reason Adrian and I could never have been together, even if Dimitri hadn't claimed my heart. Adrian was enamored by his _idea_ of me. Dimitri, on the other hand, knew me in some ways better than I did myself. Even if he'd had the money, Dimitri would never have given me something as frivolous as a diamond bracelet that I would only be able to wear once in a blue moon. Still, it would be rude of me to say any of that to Adrian, so I told him it was far too extravagant but thanked him nonetheless.

It was interesting - now I knew I had money of my own, I was no longer intimidated by Adrian's reckless spending. While I'd not opened the envelope which outlined the details of the trust fund I'd recently come into, what my father had said led me to believe that my _own_ personal wealth now rivaled that of pretty much anyone, Adrian and his family included. It was a curious revelation for me. Abe was right. Money, in some ways, did give you freedom.

Allowing Adrian to slip the bracelet onto my wrist, I hugged him. He held on for longer than was strictly necessary, and his kiss on my cheek was more lingering than it perhaps should have been. But in it, I felt a goodbye. Adrian was finally letting go of the dream of he and I ever being more than friends.

I glanced over to Dimitri, worried about how he'd react to such an over the top expensive gift, but he was sipping his port supremely unconcerned. Apparently, he could see the goodbye, too.

There were only two gifts left on the table, now. Mom picked up one and came over to me. Hers was large and flat. It looked like it was perhaps a book. Sitting beside me, she put her hand on my knee as I opened it. I'd been close. It was a photo album, and inside were photos of me, many of them photos I'd never seen before. It started with a picture of Mom and Baba, but not the one I'd seen the other day. Then there were photos of Mom pregnant. In each one, she had her shirt up showing her progressively more pregnant belly. The next pictures were of her holding a dark haired, dark eyed baby. Obviously me.

Continuing, there were numerous of photos of me as a baby, a toddler and then a young child. Flipping through the pages, there was an enlargement of me at four in a St. Vladimir's junior school uniform. Mom was wearing her Guardian uniform, and we were both staring at the camera. I looked happy, but even in the photo, you could see Mom was distraught and had been crying.

"Alberta took that one," Mom said, almost to herself.

Grabbing her hand in mine as we sat beside each other, I continued flipping through the pages. There were school photos of me, casual photos during classes and training, yearbook photos, photos I could vaguely recall Alberta taking. They continued up until very recently. In fact, Dimitri was in several on the last few pages. There were photos of us running around the oval, him holding my ankles as I did sit-ups, a close-up I vaguely remember being taken for the yearbook as we sparred. There was also one I had no idea had been taken. It was of the two of us looking at one another laughing about something over lunch in the cafeteria. Alberta was right. The way we looked at each other _was_ a dead give away!

And for the second time tonight, there weren't words. I looked into Mom's eyes and her into mine. I honestly had no idea she'd cared enough to follow me so closely.

"I realize you've probably never seen many of these," she said lightly, the fierce grip of her hand belying the casual tone of her voice. "Please take care of it, Rosemarie. The album is very precious to me," she said, her voice cracking a little on the last words.

Nodding silently, I pulled my mother to me. We hugged for a long time. Eventually pulling back I said, "Why don't we go through the album together sometime soon? You could tell me about the early years?"

"I'd love that, Rosemarie. Perhaps you could tell me about some of the things I missed?" she suggested hopefully.

Hugging her again, I nodded. "Deal," I promised.

And then there was only one tiny present left on the table. I looked expectantly at Dimitri, but he canted his head toward Abe.

Used to seeing Baba so sure of himself, I was surprised to see him looking a little uncertain. Mom stood and gestured for him to take her place sitting beside me. Taking my hand, he spoke so quietly I am pretty sure only Mom, Dimitri and I could hear.

"I told you the other day how my childhood was poor and unhappy. What I didn't tell you is how much I adored my mother. She was an amazing woman, and I've never loved anyone as I loved her until I met your mother and she had you. There is nothing left from that time of my life other than this," he said handing me the gift-wrapped box. "It is worth nothing compared to some of the other gifts you've received this evening," he continued, "but please know I value this more than almost anything in the world," he said.

Unwrapping and opening the tiny box, I was expecting perhaps to see a wedding ring, but instead, I saw a glass bead. Bright blue, with lighter blue white and black, it resembled an eye.

"It's called a nazar," Baba explained. "It's meant to ward off the evil eye," he laughed. "I'm not sure whether it's very effective, but my mother wore it around her neck for as long as I can remember. It is the last link I have to my past, and I very much want you to have it."

"It's beautiful!" I told him, putting my other hand on top of his. "Are you sure, Baba?"

"Yes, darling. My mother would have loved to have known you. It wasn't to be, but in some ways, you remind me of her. Please take this, and wear it if you'd like," he said, leaning in to cuddle me.

"I will," I promised him, hugging him hard.

I undid the clasp of the necklace Lissa had given me and threaded the bead onto it. It fitted well, and while it was wildly different to the Dragomir shield, somehow the two of them looked well together. And I liked the idea of them both hanging low and close to my heart.

I was about to start thanking everyone for their lovely gifts when Dimitri took my hand. Everyone fell silent, looking to where the two of us sat on the sofa side by side. I gazed up at him, wondering what he was going to say. Obviously, his present to me wasn't physical, as there were no presents left to be unwrapped.

"Roza. My darling Rose. You know things in Russia are done rather differently to the way things are done here. I thought long and hard about what to give you for your special day, but nothing seemed appropriate. You've already claimed my body, my heart and my soul for your own. I didn't see what left I had to offer you. But then it occurred to me; there were promises yet to be made. And so tonight, on your eighteenth birthday, I have two gifts to give you.

"The first has been yours for a long time. Probably longer than either of us really comprehend. But tonight, I formally promise to be your warrior and your defender. Now and forever."

Reaching into his pants pocket, and then his jacket, Dimitri took out his stakes, laying them on the coffee table in front of us. I'd seen them so many times; during practice, on his bedside table, and during the Yosemite battle - but they'd been altered. Instead of plain polished silver, now the top of each was adorned with a rose gold band decorating the upper grip.

"I pledge to protect you, milaya. Always. And as a mark of my promise, I've had my stakes branded in your name," he said.

I looked at Dimitri in disbelief. This was the single most romantic thing I'd ever seen. In front of my family and friends, he was basically promising to kill for me if that's what it took. Unable to control myself, I threw myself at Dimitri, kissing him excitedly.

"Oh Dimitri," I murmured, completely overcome. "I love you!"

"I love you too, milaya" he responded with the softest smile.

Suddenly looking very vulnerable he continued.

"As I said, things are done differently in Russia. Back home, sometimes there's a situation where a young man is desperately in love with a young lady but is not yet in a position to propose to her. In those circumstances, he would offer her a promise ring. As its name suggests, a promise ring means both parties commit to an ongoing and exclusive relationship, with the expectation that he will propose to her when he is in a situation to be able to."

Reaching into his upper jacket pocket, Dimitri pulled out a tiny ring box, opening it to reveal a simple plain gold band.

"Roza? It's not the right time, yet. But would you accept this ring knowing that when the time is right, I'll offer you the last thing I have left to give you? That when the time is right, I'll offer you my name?" The look on his face was heartbreakingly sincere.

My smile must have said it all. That, and me throwing myself at him, again, and wrapping my arms excitedly around his neck. I saw his look of relief for a millisecond before I crashed my lips against his. I was vaguely aware of cheers and laughter surrounding us, but in reality, this moment was all about Dimitri and me.

Finally pulling back from our kiss, he took the golden band from its box. "In Russia, we wear our wedding bands on the right hand, but I thought perhaps your left might be easier? It's your less dominant punching hand," he added with a laugh. Taking my left hand in his, he slipped the ring onto my left middle finger. It was a perfect fit, but being from Dimitri, I would have expected no less!

"I know you'll not be able to wear it most of the time, milaya. But I like the idea of it hanging around your neck with your other talismans," he added, his heart right out there for everyone to see.

Returning my lips to his, I murmured, "I love it, Comrade. Being with you is everything I've ever wanted!" Finally pulling back from his lips, but staying firmly in his embrace, I turned to face my family and friends. Everyone looked so happy for us – even Adrian.

Looking at the clock, I could see it was just past midnight - so the early hours of Sunday morning. We'd be heading back to the academy in a matter of hours, ready for Monday classes. Giving my thank yous to everyone, I was getting weary.

"Tired milaya?" Dimitri queried, catching me stifling a yawn.

"Yes! It's been a huge day!" I admitted, smiling at him lovingly.

Standing up, he announced, "Thank you, everyone, for making this evening such a special occasion. Our beautiful birthday girl is getting tired, so I need to take her to bed!" Turning to look at Lissa he added, "Could you gather her gifts, please? I'm going to take her upstairs, now."

Lissa nodded, and we were both given fond goodnights. Again Dimitri scooped me up into his arms and carried me up the stairs to our bedroom. Seeing him approaching our room with me in his arms, one of the Guardians opened the doors to our suite to allow Dimitri to carry me through.

Inside, the scene was breathtaking.

The lights were off, but there were lit candles on virtually every surface. There were so many, the room was quite bright with their flickering light. Rose petals led from the door to our bed, and the bedding had been replaced with a pure white coverlet.

"So I take it I might have a final present waiting for me tonight?" I asked, all of a sudden no longer sleepy.

"Absolutely!" Dimitri laughed carrying me over to our bed. "Happy birthday, Roza!" he crooned before his lips met mine.


	48. Ch 47 - ANY time you want

"How much did you two buy?" Eddie grumbled, helping Dimitri, Guardian Kirk, and Guardian Doherty move my bags from my suite over to the lift. Lissa and I were standing in my room, where we'd been for the last hour, packing all the many things she'd helped me buy for our next few months back at the academy.

Dimitri had taken less than ten minutes to pack his bag. But then he'd be in uniform much of the time, so that did make it a little easier for him. I, however, apparently needed numerous outfits and accessories; hence Lissa coming in to organize me. I wouldn't give her the satisfaction of telling her, but Lissa was a godsend when it came to this sort of thing. For instance, while my first inclination had been to upturn my underwear drawer into a suitcase and sort it out at the other end, Lissa had been the one to look at the dresses we'd bought for the formal occasions and work out which of my fancier underwear would be needed to go along with them. She'd also insisted I take a small amount of underwear for Dimitri's appreciation, even though I didn't see when I'd be getting a chance to wear them, given I'd be sharing a room with my _mother_.

Even with everything I'd be taking, there was a sizeable amount of clothing that would be left here. Baba and I had talked about it, and this was now to be my room. Well mine and Dimitri's. Baba had offered me space on the 'family' fourth floor if I wanted it, but I liked Mom and Baba having that as their own space. Dimitri and I needed our privacy, too. Besides which, I suspected that when we were here we might have Christian and Lissa or other friends with us, and it was nice to have our own area to hang out.

I was trying not to get anxious about the return to the Academy. In some ways, it would be exciting to see my friends again, and I was looking forward to getting back into training. Previously, my favorite part of the day had been the long runs Dimitri and I would take at dusk. We both loved the sunlight, and sharing that time together before the rest of the campus was awake had always been special to us.

At first, after we came out as a couple, I'd been worried the sexual tension we'd always had during our sparring might recede a bit now we had other outlets for it. But, if anything, it had intensified. I suppose that's another thing we'd have to be careful about, I thought with a sigh. Not letting people make the realization that sometimes sparring was almost a form of foreplay for us. Not that there'd be much need for foreplay, I thought gloomily. I couldn't see a huge amount of alone time on the cards for Dimitri and me.

Back from taking my bags to the lift, I admired Dimitri wearing his Mazur Guardian uniform. I still wasn't used to it, and every time I saw him wearing it, my heartbeat accelerated. He looked unimaginably hot! At the Academy, I knew he was dream fodder for more than one Moroi and Dhampir. Wait till they caught a glimpse of him in _this!_ I almost started to feel a little jealous, but looking down to his thigh, I saw the line of rose gold around the top of his stake and immediately felt happier.

Gazing up at him from under my lashes, I put my hand over the pocket that held his stake, rubbing it up and down suggestively. He knew _precisely_ what I was getting at. Watching his lips twitch, he quietly said "Tsk tsk Roza. Weren't you ever told it's extremely rude to touch a Guardian's stake without permission?"

"You don't like me touching your stake?" I replied innocently with a pout.

"Roza, you can touch my stake any time you want," he growled, pulling me up against him possessively. "My stake is _all yours_ , no-one else's." Moaning with satisfaction, I kissed Dimitri deeply, enjoying today's last carefree and open moments together.

Lissa was standing to the side, slightly embarrassed, as she always was when I was openly sexy with Dimitri.

Soon it was time to load the cars and head for the airport. Baba and Pavel were going to come with us and stay for the first few days while we got settled back at the Academy, so we were traveling with an additional ten Guardians.

The flight was uneventful. Dimitri and I sat with Mom, Baba, and Pavel mostly going over how security was to be arranged and my timetable. At one point, Dimitri and Mom got into a disagreement about his request for scheduled alone time with me.

"No it's _you_ who doesn't get it, Janine," he said to her with conviction. "This isn't about sex. Roza and I need alone time together to recharge. It's going to be stressful enough hiding how we feel. Our bond causes us to constantly need to touch one another. Surely you've noticed that if we're in the same room, we're almost always holding hands or in some other way touching? It's soothing for us, and stopping ourselves doing that is difficult. The longer we have to do it the harder it becomes."

Eventually, it was decided that Dimitri and I would let Mom know when we needed time out, and on those occasions, she would eat her breakfast or dinner in the cafeteria to give us some downtime. It wasn't ideal, but it was better than nothing.

Landing at the airport, we were met by Mazur Guardians with Academy cars. Grateful no Academy Guardians were present, it meant Dimitri and I had a few last precious minutes before we became Guardian and charge. The Mazur Guardians all knew the truth about Dimitri and I. They also knew it was critical our secret was kept. Pavel and Baba had carefully selected which Guardians would be sent to the Academy with Mom and I. While they were all excellent fighters, they were also discreet.

Driving towards the Academy, Dimitri and I were in a car with two Guardians and a mountain of my luggage. Pulling me to sit on his lap, we spent the half hour kissing and talking – my Russian God soothing me with his every look, kiss and gentle touch.

About five minutes out from the Academy, Guardian Kirk received an order through his earpiece.

"Ok, I'll let them know," he said, flicking his eyes to the rear vision mirror where he could see Dimitri had me cradled in his arms, whispering loving endearments.

"Pavel said it's time to keep your hands to yourselves," he said, giving us a sympathetic look.

Pulling me to him hard for a final long lingering kiss, Dimitri said "I love you milaya. We can do this."

Nodding, I gave his hand a final tight squeeze. "I love you too, Comrade," I said, before I moved over in the seat away from him, looking out the window. Even without looking, I could feel him sit up straighter, adjusting his stakes and slipping into Guardian mode.

We were arriving at 3 pm. Literally the middle of the Moroi night. It would make it a long day for us, but given we had four Moroi with us, Pavel preferred to transport us in daylight. Also, it would give Mom, Dimitri and I a few hours to settle into our new accommodations. We all thought it might be easier if I just showed up to classes again in the morning as if nothing had happened - with my two Guardians in tow.

Pulling up to the gates of the Academy, we were quickly ushered through and inside the wards. They had known to expect us. Traveling in convoy, we stopped while Lissa and Christian were dropped off at their dorm, two Guardians following them with their luggage.

Baba, Adrian, and Pavel were dropped off next; again with several Guardians carrying their luggage into the Academy's guest quarters. Adrian always stayed there when he was on campus, and Baba was to stay there, too, while he visited.

Finally, it was just Mom, Eddie, Dimitri and me who were being transported to the Dhampir dorms. Pulling up, we were quickly out of the cars and heading inside. The remaining Guardians were following with the luggage – ninety percent of which was mine. Eddie said a quick goodbye, heading to his room in the male section of the dorms. Heading straight to my old room, I opened it to see it was exactly as I'd left it. I hadn't been sure whether anything would have been moved across. I must remember to grab my textbooks before I headed to classes later today.

Following Mom and Dimitri into the unit, I was dumbfounded. I would have been happy with a bed and a chair, but _wow_.

The 'dirty' unit was now scrupulously clean. In fact, it had been repainted and there was fresh carpet on the floor, too. There were pretty, sheer curtains on the windows fitted over the roller block out blinds. The ugly kitchenette had been transformed with the addition of a fridge, microwave, coffee machine, and toaster. Colorful mugs, plates, glasses, and bowls sat on an open shelf and there was a knife block and chopping board to the side of the oven and cooktop. The whole thing was finished off with a large bowl full of fruit on the countertop.

Beside the kitchenette was a cute little table. Pushed underneath the window, it had three chairs and would be the perfect spot to enjoy breakfast or a snack. On the table was a beautiful bunch of fresh flowers. The small living area had two comfy looking leather sofas with a side table between them positioned in front of a large wall mounted flat screen television. There was an empty half height bookcase on one wall, on the topmost shelf of which sat a small stereo.

On the walls were large black and white coastal photographs that were so restful. Heading through to one of the bedrooms, I immediately picked it as the one I'd be sharing with Mom. One entire wall now sported a built-in closet. Probably just as well, I thought, given the amount of stuff I'd brought with me. There were two single beds, decorated alike in pretty neutral cream quilts with bright throws and pillows for a bit of color. On the wall at the foot of one bed was a desk and wall shelves. The desk was already set up with a laptop, a phone, two cell phones, and three envelopes – marked Janine, Dimitri, and Rose respectively.

Picking up the envelopes, I handed one to Mom, who put it on the left-hand side bed along with her suitcase.

"With the way the door opens, it's better for me to take this bed," she said brusquely, suddenly all business.

Heading to Dimitri's room, it was also beautifully furnished. There was a queen-sized bed in the center of the back wall. It was covered in gorgeous slightly ethnic looking inky blue printed linen with textured pillows and a throw to match. To one side was an oversized leather armchair with a reading lamp beside another half height bookshelf and a small side table. It was so calm and relaxing, yet very manly. Letting my hand brush against his ever so slightly, I passed him the envelope with his name on it, returning his inquiring look with a shrug. I desperately wanted to kiss him, but as the unit door was open, and Guardians were bringing up the rest of my luggage, I thought better of it.

Grabbing my toiletries bag from one of the Guardians, I headed into the bathroom. It, too, had been cleaned up. The cracked and dusty mirror had been replaced, and there was new lighting, too. On a wall shelf were three sets of soft fluffy towels – inky blue, a deep gray and a lighter dusky blue. Three waffle cotton robes in matching shades were hanging on individual hooks beside the door. The inky blue one was extra long, so I guessed this meant that was for Dimitri. The gray was the smallest, so I was picking that for Mom, leaving me with the dusky blue. The bathroom had three drawers, so I pulled open the bottom one and upended my makeup and toiletries bag into it. Dimitri was tallest so he could have the top one and Mom could have the middle one.

Walking back past Dimitri's door, I could see he had his duffel bag out and was hanging his uniforms and his casual wear, carefully folding his TShirts, underwear, socks and hanging his duster on a hanger inside the closet door. Walking back into our room, Mom was doing likewise. She'd taken the end of the closet closest to her bed.

"Come on, Rosemarie, let's get you unpacked," she said with a sigh, looking at my mountain of suitcases. In the end, it didn't take that long. Dimitri came in and helped us, although I did notice him lift an eyebrow when he saw me put away some of the more adventurous underwear Lissa had insisted I bring. Mom just pursed her lips as I quickly put it to one side in my underwear drawer. Checking the time, it was only just past 4 pm. Still a good two and a half hours before most of the campus would start to stir. The Guardians had disappeared as soon as they'd dropped off our luggage, so we were alone the three of us.

Flopping down onto her bed, Mom said, "I might just have a lie down until breakfast. I assume you two are not training this morning?"

"No. I need to talk to Alberta about rosters and our training timetable. We'll start tomorrow morning" Dimitri said.

"I might go to my old room and get my textbooks and anything else I need," I suggested. I was walking towards the door and Mom started to get up.

"I've got it, Janine," Dimitri said, recognizing Mom was looking a bit tired. "Come on, Rose. Let's get your stuff," he added addressing me.

Leaving Mom for her lie down, we walked across to my old dorm room. Although the corridor was deserted, Dimitri stood outside the door in guard position as I unlocked the door and entered my room.

"Guardian Belikov? Could you help me in here, please? I need to get something down from the top of my closet," I said in a perfectly neutral voice. Entering the room with me, I spun to close the door behind Dimitri, locking it for good measure. Checking the blind was closed at my window, I threw him back against the door, pressing myself against him and bringing my lips up to his.

"Christ, Roza," he moaned quietly, his mouth at mine. "It hasn't even been two hours, and already I'm desperate for you."

"I know, Comrade. The second I saw your bed I just wanted us to be in it together," I whispered back. Pulling him by his hand, I brought him over to my single bed. Gently he eased us back onto it, lying half on his side, half on top of me. "Mind you; this has been a bit of a fantasy for a while now, too," I smiled devilishly.

We lay there, making out for ten minutes. I knew neither of us would let it go further, but it was nice to feel his touch again.

"We'd better get going. Your Mom will have a fit if we're too long," Dimitri grumbled, rolling off me. Obediently I took his hand and stood up. Looking around my room, there wasn't a huge amount to take. Some textbooks. My photos. A few bits of makeup and a couple of outfits Lissa had bought for me. I'd come back another day and sort through the rest of it. I'd probably chuck most of it, but the rest I'd pack up and have shipped to Baba's. It was funny – while the Academy was the only home I could remember, I now thought of Baba's place as home.

Piling my meager stash in my arms, Dimitri opened the door for me and we headed back to the unit. If Mom thought we'd been gone too long together, she didn't mention it. I arranged my books on my study shelf and pinned up some of my photos. I wasn't sure if the laptop was for Mom or me, so I left it alone for the moment, instead opening my envelope. Inside was a note from Baba. One of the phones was for me, as was the laptop. Apparently, it ran on a different network to Kirova's, so I could get onto the Internet if I wanted to!

Dimitri came in at that moment. "Abe said there's a phone for me?" he asked, holding a note in his hand and a black credit card with 'Dimitri Belikov' inscribed on the front. I handed one of the phones across to him.

"Do you know how to set it up?" I asked. I never had the patience to read instruction manuals for things like that. Whenever attention like that was required, I'd always relied on Lissa. Thankfully, Dimitri was equally good in that department.

"Come on, I'll set it up for you," he said. Leaving Mom to rest in peace, we walked through to Dimitri's room and he sat in the leather armchair, putting the phones on the side table. I was going to sit on his bed, but he patted his lap for me to sit, drawing me in for a kiss.

For the next half an hour, Dimitri played with the phones, every now and again stopping to caress me or bring his lips to mine. He stored all the numbers I'd need in my contacts list, entered my class schedule into the calendar and shared it with his phone so he'd always know where I should be. He set it up so my fingerprint could unlock the phone, then added his so it could, too. Next he was setting up my campus email. "What's your password?" he asked, not noticing me flush with embarrassment.

"Um, just pass it here, I'll type it in." Trying to cover my hand as much as possible, I sincerely hoped he didn't see me tap _'sexyrussiangod'_ on the keypad! He didn't say anything, so I think I might have gotten away with it! Finishing off the personalization settings, he asked what photo I wanted as my wallpaper.

"Do you have those photos from Bodie, still?" I asked him.

"I do, Roza, but we can't risk a photo of us together. Someone could see."

"I know. But I thought maybe one of just the chapel? I loved it," I said, leaning in to kiss him again.

Smiling, Dimitri fiddled with the phone for a few moments, setting a sunset photo of the chapel as my wallpaper. Reaching for his own phone, he finished his own customization settings. Dutifully I put my finger out to register my fingerprint so I could answer or use his phone if needs be. Logging in to his email, he selected a wallpaper photo of his own. It was a picture of the ford at the reserve.

"I knew you'd be coming from that way," he explained. The desert photo was perfect and no one would question it. But I liked that, in his own way, Dimitri had also chosen something significant to _us!_

Putting the phones aside, Dimitri focused his attention on me again. He pulled me against him, my head resting against his chest. His head resting on top of mine, arms firmly around me, we sat there together eyes closed simply enjoying being together. He was idly playing with my hair, and I was gently caressing his chest. We must have sat there for over an hour before we heard Mom's voice say not unkindly "Come on you two. Time to get ready for the day."

Opening my eyes, I looked over to see Mom standing in the doorway regarding us fondly. Smiling at her in appreciation, I climbed off Dimitri, leaning to kiss him softly. "I bags first shower!" I said grinning at them both before disappearing into the bathroom.

Having carefully chosen my outfit, and paying a little more attention than usual to my makeup, I came out to smell coffee and toast. Looking into the fridge, I saw it had been well stocked. There was butter, spreads, bread, juice, milk, vegetables and a range of condiments - but also bottles of Russian vodka, champagne, and soda. Sitting at the table with Mom, I had a cup of coffee and toast while Dimitri took his shower. I didn't usually drink coffee, but I had a feeling it was going to be a long day.

Dimitri returned dressed in his uniform, and we were stealing illicit kisses while Mom had her shower. All too soon she was back, dressed in her Mazur uniform, too. While I didn't think my mother looked sexy per se, her Mazur uniform was a lot more flattering than her usual one. She looked toned, fit and yeah - I guess a bit hot.

Checking the time, we'd need to leave in a few moments. We'd intentionally skipped the cafeteria breakfast, for the first day, so we could just appear in the first class and hopefully avoid _some_ of the drama my return would involve.

"What's first up, Rosemarie?" Mom checked.

"Personal Protection Three," I growled, "with Stan Alto."

"Oh good-ee," Mom said, her voice thick with sarcasm.

"You don't like personal protection?" I asked, curious.

"No, it's Stan. He's a fucking prat!" Mom said, gulping down the last of her coffee before inclining her head to indicate we should move.


	49. Ch 48 - If you must

For my first day back I'd chosen skinny jeans, a fitted T, and a short cropped jacket. I had Lissa's necklace on with my shield, my nazar and my promise ring attached. Not that you could see them – in fact, all that could be seen was the gold chain disappearing into my cleavage. Oh well – I could live with that, although Dimitri might not enjoy the additional attention it drew to that area of my physique! I had been going to wear something a bit more discreet, but in the end, it was Mom who'd helped me choose my outfit.

I was able to conceal one of my stakes in my jacket, but the primary was out for all to see, strapped just above my right knee in a standard leg holster. I'd worn knee holsters briefly in training before, but Dimitri had carefully fitted this one for me this morning, explaining it would probably be irritating me by the end of the day. He assured me that over time I'd become desensitized to it - however both he and Mom felt I should be obviously and conspicuously armed.

As we were heading across from the dorms to the teaching area, Mom was honestly doing a shit job as near Guardian. She spent the whole time flicking through a Guardian policy and procedures manual, looking for a particular passage. Finding what she was after she chortled, committing the chapter, section and passage to memory before adding the book to the pile in the backpack I was carrying.

We were halfway between the two areas, and there was no-one in sight when Dimitri said quietly "I'll be with you all day milaya. I might not be able to show you that I care, but I'll be right there, ok?" Smiling, I just nodded. Even hearing that reassured me.

We walked into Stan's classroom as the bell rang. Neither early or late. From the way he swung around, I could tell he was expecting me. In fact a rude comment was on his lips and about to escape his mouth when I saw him take in first my mother and then Dimitri. He looked shocked. Incredulous, even. Seeing first them, and then noting their different uniforms, you could literally see realization dawn. While my teachers had of course been informed I'd be returning today with a guard, Kirova had faithfully promised not to disclose _who_ my Guardians were. And if Stan's face was any indication, she'd proven she wasn't a liar.

Looking at him, I approached him with a sweet smile "Hi Guardian Alto – I've not _seen_ you since the reserve, but it's lovely to be back in your class" I said, walking over to my usual seat beside Eddie. Mom nodded to Stan, taking the near guard position to my left, standing to attention against the wall. I didn't dare turn to see where Dimitri was, but from my training, I knew he'd be to my rear right-hand side, probably beside the door.

Stan looked furious. I was studiously avoiding looking at him, instead focusing on getting my text and my notepad out of the backpack sitting on the floor beside me. My damned holster was already itching, so I slipped my hand down to discreetly rub that area when I saw Stan's eyes light on my stake with glee.

"Hathaway!" he shouted joyously. "Step forward." Of course there was immediate confusion when both my mother and I stood to attention.

Realizing his mistake when he took in my mother's face and slightly raised eyebrow he corrected himself. " _Novice_ Hathaway."

"While I understand you've had another _unexplained_ absence from school and have today graced us with your presence, what I can't comprehend is how, as a _Novice_ , you dare to attend a class staffed by a GUARDIAN armed without authorization?" Looking at my right knee in delight, I could see my fellow students looking at my stake with surprise.

Mentally running through the speech Mom and I had prepared as we'd crossed campus, I quickly said "I'm so sorry Guardian Alto! I should have let you know - I was recently gifted stakes."

Nodding to him as though that explained everything, I quickly sat down as a surprised murmur spread throughout the class.

 _"Novice Hathaway,"_ he roared, _"stand to attention!"  
_

Looking back up at him in surprise, I obediently rose to my feet a second time.

"While _you_ might not be familiar with Guardian policies and procedures, I can assure you, _no_ unpromised Dhampir is legally allowed to bear arms outside a battle situation without direct and specific permission! I know you think you are something special, but his display is a complete _affront_ to the pledge most Guardians hold sacred! You will attend Headmistress Kirova's office immediately!"

Gathering my books, I was packing my belongings away when my mother stepped forward.

"Guardian Alto? A moment?" she said. It was a question yet somehow she still made it a command. Walking to stand in front of him, her back to the now absolutely silent class she shrugged her shoulders, absentmindedly lifting her hair and scratching her neck – thereby displaying her close to thirty molnija for the entire class to see.

"Alto? I am fairly sure you will find Chapter 6, Section 4, Passage 3 applies here?" Mom said in a quiet voice that still managed to be heard across the entire class.

"Oh?" he said, clearly having _no_ idea what she was referring to. "I'm not entirely sure whether that's applicable. More investigations may need to be made" he blustered.

"Of course," Mom said respectfully, standing back in her position.

Looking to my mother's steely eye, and Dimitri standing at the back of the class alongside the three general Guardians already assigned to this class, Stan eventually decided discretion was the better part of valor. "Sit down and get your books out Novice Hathaway" he spat out at me.

"Thank you Guardian Alto" I replied pleasantly, taking inordinate pleasure in how much my obedient compliance would be annoying him.

The rest of the class passed smoothly enough. Stan was firing questions to the class, and at one time picked on me. I was able to answer his question immediately and correctly, and while I doubt anyone else picked up on it I could see his irritated expression.

My next class was pre calculus, followed by the eternally boring Moroi Studies. In both classes, Mom and Dimitri stood in the near and far guarding positions, although thankfully no interjection was required on their part. I was given a ton of back homework in Moroi Studies which pissed me off no end. I'd been gone a fortnight yet it seemed I had two months of homework to complete.

By the time lunch rolled around, I was _well and truly_ ready for a break. Walking to the student cafeteria, Mom and Dimitri discussed guarding and eating order. It was funny to see them relating with one another in Guardian mode, but at the same time seeing them negotiate their relationship as my mother and my love. They were both trying so hard – it made me feel so very loved and special.

In the end, Mom took first guard – so she stood shadowing Dimitri and me in the lunch line while we loaded our trays. Walking back to a table Dimitri and I sat down with Lissa and Christian. Eddie joined us only a few minutes later. The whole time Mom was standing guard, her eyes scanning the room constantly.

Dimitri was taking guarding super seriously, even tasting each of my items before I was allowed to. Complete overkill, but super sexy in my opinion! Lissa, Christian and Eddie were doing their best to keep up general chatter. Eventually the interest in the room at seeing me guarded dispersed, everyone getting disinterested in what proved to be a rather boring display.

"How are you holding up," Eddie asked the two of us quietly.

"Yeah ok. Not brilliant" I answered.

Dimitri just spooned some yogurt into his mouth, nodding. Having promptly finished his meal, Dimitri stood up addressing Mom. Nodding in reply, she headed to the lunch line soon returning with a tray. Switching positions, Dimitri took far guard while Mom sat next to me eating her meal.

The conversation died a little now Mom was sitting with us. Lissa and Eddie were both a bit scared of Mom, and honestly, I could kind of see their point. Christian, bless him, was making an effort but no-one was too keen to join in! We were approaching the end of lunch when Mom's phone rang, Looking over as she answered I could see 'Abe' written on the screen. Answering with a smile, she had a brief conversation with him. Turning to me she asked, "Your father would like to have an early dinner with us this evening. He thought he'd arrange a meal in our unit – would that be convenient?"

I nodded, surprised she'd even asked. In the past, Mom would have just told me and that would have been that. Looks like our efforts to be more thoughtful with one another were paying off.

After lunch, we had training and combat classes. While it had only been a week or two, I felt a little rusty and so enjoyed the opportunity to get back into it. They were simple enough sessions. I didn't have to try too hard which was nice as I'd been up for many hours by now. Halfway through I noticed Dimitri slip away, replaced by another Mazur Guardian. He was gone about half an hour before he returned. Almost immediately Mom disappeared, having not returned by the time my last class ended. Finally coming to the end of the school day I was going to take a shower in the communal girl's locker room, but thought Dimitri would probably be more comfortable about my safety if instead I showered back at the unit.

"Ready Comrade?" I asked him. "I thought I might have a shower in the unit instead?"

His Guardian mask in place, Dimitri just nodded.

"Where's Mom?" I asked him, happy to refer to her that way in front of Mazur Guardians.

"I think she's meeting with Abe. She said she'd be back in an hour's time" Dimitri said, taking the near guard while the other Guardian took the far.

Hurrying across the grounds to the dorms and our unit we went inside, finding it empty. Dimitri instructed the other Guardian to stand guard outside the doorway, locking the door from the inside.

"We don't have long milaya," he said urgently – pulling me into the bathroom and locking that door, too.

Quickly undressing us both, he had us into a hot shower in no time. Our mouths and hands were all over one another – savoring the intimate contact we'd been craving. He knew my muscles were sore from the training I'd done. I knew his were sore from standing to attention all day. Kissing, laughing, washing one another and embracing again we didn't take it further – although I am sure given half a chance we both would have been more than happy to.

Appreciating Mom could be back at any moment, we turned off the water and dried one another heading to our respective rooms. I changed into some casual wear, Dimitri doing likewise. We'd been sitting cuddled up on the sofa surfing channels on the flatscreen for less than five minutes when we heard a key in the lock. Springing apart, in case Mom was not alone, we saw Mom and Baba enter carrying some pizza boxes, Pavel standing to attention outside our door.

Once they'd carefully shut and locked the door behind them, I moved back to where I'd been sitting up against my man.

"Hi, Baba! I'm so glad you wanted an early dinner. I'm wrecked!"

"Yes darling – Janine and I thought something quick and easy might be in order."

"Pizza!" Dimitri said enthusiastically. Despite his lack of interest in a lot of other take away food types, my Russian God particularly enjoyed pizza – a fact which did not seem to have escaped Baba's attention.

Filling our plates and eating, I thanked Baba for the unit. As I suspected, the Mazur Guardians had spent their weekend getting it ready for us. Guardian Marks had quite the flair for interior spaces and had project managed the entire thing according to Baba. I made a mental note to thank him next time we bumped into one another.

Finishing the pizza, conversation with Abe was drawing to a close. I wasn't lying when I'd said I was exhausted. As I stifled a yawn, Dimitri chose that moment to tell me he'd cleared a 5.00 pm run for us tomorrow ahead of an hour training. We were to be guarded from afar by two Mazur Guardians, so Mom was able to sleep a little later. I knew I'd love it when I was out there, but right now all I wanted was _sleep!_

I kissed Mom and Baba goodnight – thinking they might appreciate a little alone time too. Heading into the bathroom with Dimitri, we brushed our teeth side by side before Dimitri led me across to the door to my room, I leaned in as he kissed me so very tenderly, whispering his love. I did likewise, and then with sadness we each went into our own rooms to change and climb into bed.

I lay in bed, absolutely exhausted yet unable to find peace. I heard Baba leave about half an hour after I retired, Mom having a shower and then coming to bed. I tried counting sheep, meditation, visualization and cuddling my pillow imagining it was Dimitri. _Nothing_ was working.

Tossing and turning for about the twentieth time, I heard my mother's voice raised in exasperation from her bed "Oh for goodness sakes! Go to him if you must Rosemarie! But I'm absolutely exhausted so I don't want to hear _anything_ which might keep me awake!"

"Thanks, Mom" I whispered.

Creeping out of our room, I headed across to Dimitri's, knocking gently. He, like I, was obviously finding sleep elusive. He looked up as I slipped into his room, holding my finger up to my lips, carefully shutting his door behind me. He was holding the bedclothes up, ready for me to slip into bed beside him.

"Are you sneaking out?" he asked, his concern evident.

"No. I couldn't sleep so Mom told me to come to you" I said shyly. "She said she's tired and didn't want to hear _anything_ " I stressed meaningfully.

He nodded in understanding, rolling on top of me his mouth pressed fervently against mine.

"Oh milaya!" he groaned so very quietly "I've wanted you _all day!"_


	50. Ch 49 - Bacon and Eggs

It only took a few days for us to slip into a comfortable routine. Dimitri and I would be up before sunset every day running laps under the watchful eye of two Mazur Guardians before moving into the gym for our before school training session. While laps didn't give us a lot of opportunity to touch, it did give us the chance to talk privately, so we used the time to talk about Europe and beyond – trying to work out how our shared future together could look. When I'd been at Baba's house, conversations like these would have freaked me out, but now we were starting to get an idea of the future we wanted. If anything, having a bit of a plan going forward made me less stressed.

Mom would join us at the gym between 6.30 and 7.00 pm, supervising me in the girl's shower room while Dimitri had his own post-workout shower. The three of us would then head to breakfast to see Lissa, Christian, and Eddie – Dimitri and I eating together first, then Dimitri swapping over while Mom ate. It was the same routine at lunch, although usually Adrian had surfaced by then and joined us.

Classes were fairly straightforward. In the academic classes, Mom and Dimitri stood on guard for the most part. Mom was almost always near guard, although towards the end of each session she'd often change with Dimitri so I could have him in my line of sight rather than standing behind me, and he'd be near guard as we traveled between classes. The physical lessons were a bit more fun. While Stan still maintained a degree of hostility, the other instructors took good advantage of Mom and Dimitri's skills, sometimes asking them to demonstrate a technique or explain a real-life situation where what was being taught could be useful. I know both Dimitri and Mom preferred guarding in classes where they could be a bit more active.

After lessons, Dimitri and I would again train. This time Mom would join us, although often as not she'd work in another part of the gym leaving us to our own devices. Sometimes Alberta would join Mom, and they'd work out together, discussing Guardian schedules but also chatting. Mom and I would shower afterward, then we'd all head either to the cafeteria or to the unit for dinner.

Quickly determining that Mom and I shared the ability to burn water, Dimitri took over in the kitchenette. He'd only cooked a couple of times for us, so far, but he was actually really good. I almost melted the first time he'd cooked us a stirfry. His competence in the kitchen was super sexy, and even Mom had to admit the meal was a hundred times better than cafeteria dinners.

After dinner, I'd usually head to my room to do homework at my desk. Dimitri would lie on my bed helping me in between reading one of his Western novels. Mom would watch TV or chat on the phone to Baba who'd returned to Santa Monica. After I got through my homework, Dimitri and I would join Mom to watch TV – her sitting on one sofa and Dimitri and I cuddled up together on the other. From the second night onward, as if by some unspoken agreement, every evening Mom would go to bed first, telling us not to stay up too late. And every night I'd climb into Dimitri's bed and we'd lose ourselves in one another's caresses and kisses.

The first night our lovemaking had been fierce and desperate. Dimitri had scratches down his back from my nails, and I had a very obvious bite mark where Dimitri had bitten into my shoulder as he'd climaxed – both of which had to be discreetly healed by Lissa. After the first few nights, we were able to control ourselves a little better, but there was absolutely no way we were going to be able to pull this off without spending every night together. Dimitri had been right – we needed that physical contact.

Friday of the first week, Mom suggested I invite Lissa, Christian, Adrian, and Eddie over to the unit for the evening. Friday nights were typically social nights at the Academy, and it would be easier to guard me if we stayed in. Mom ended up arranging for a Mazur Guardian to take her shift, stationing him outside the door to our unit while she went to visit Alberta for the evening. Mom was sure to tell us she'd not be back before 10.30 am at the earliest. Since 8.30 am was curfew for Lissa, Christian, and Eddie it was a nice way of letting us know we'd have a couple of hours of privacy.

It had been a fun night. We'd piled on to the couches and on the floor in front of the TV, watching a movie together. Dimitri made us buttered popcorn, and we'd cracked open a bottle of vodka to share between the six of us. Even Adrian was in good form, only making three or four inappropriate sexual comments. The funny thing is, Dimitri had just joined in the laughter - whereas once upon a time he would have exploded! We'd spent the evening relaxed and happy, me cuddled within my Comrade's arms and chatting with friends. It was like a mini taste of how maybe life could be once I graduated.

After our guests left, Dimitri and I made love. Taking the time so we could both _really_ enjoy it, it was a relief to be able to call out Dimitri's name when I finally gave in to the pleasure he was giving me, and hear his corresponding moans of excitement when he too surrendered. Afterwards, as we lay together, I felt more sated than I had all week.

"Thank you, Comrade" I murmured, leaning to kiss him. "I know the next few weeks are going to be hard. I still can't believe you're here and you've given up so much just for me."

"I've given up nothing, Roza. I have no interest in how I lived my old life. It was empty until you came into it" he said, gazing at me with joy.

We were still lying together talking in his room when my mother returned a little later. No doubt seeing the deserted unit, and his door closed, she called out "Belikov? All good?" It was her discreet way of saying _'Is she in there with you?'_

"All good, Janine. Thanks so much. Had a relaxing evening – hope you did too. Just going to sleep now," he replied. Listening to Dimitri, I knew his use of Mom's first name was his way of making it personal – letting her know I was with him, and also thanking her for the gift of an evening with friends and then a few hours alone together.

The next morning I slept late. In fact, I'd slept right through our scheduled training! I was lying in Dimitri's bed when I awoke to find him not beside me. Opening a bleary eye, I saw the bedroom door ajar, and from my position in his bed, I could see Dimitri a few yards away cooking up a storm in the kitchenette. He was only wearing a pair of flannel pajama bottoms, which hung low on his hips. His back mostly facing me, I couldn't help admiring the very sexy view!

Surfacing and shrugging on Dimitri's pajama shirt, I was about to go cuddle him and see what he was cooking when there was a loud knock at the unit door. Turning, and seeing me, Dimitri immediately pointed to Mom's bedroom with a serious look. Without hesitation, I grabbed my stakes from his bedside table, and my clothing from beside the bed, and scooted through the doorway and into the room I ostensibly shared with Mom, burying myself under my quilt and doing a damned good job of appearing to be asleep.

As I'd headed through, I could see Mom instantly up and wary in the bed beside mine, and I'd given her a silent look to say that I understood.

Dimitri turned to Mom, standing ready with a stake beside the door.

"Morning. Who is it?" Dimitri asked casually but carefully through the closed door.

"Pavel with Mr. Mazur" we heard the familiar voice of Abe's premiere Guardian state.

Giving Mom a _'still be careful'_ look, Dimitri opened the door cautiously. Sure enough, it was Baba.

Bringing them both into the unit, Mom let loose on Abe. Showing up just after dark, without warning, was seriously inconsiderate. Pavel said nothing, but a look on his face suggested he agreed with Mom! Obviously not wanting to be involved in Abe's dressing down, Dimitri returned to the kitchenette, restarting the hotplate where he'd been cooking. I felt sorry for Baba. From what I could see, I think he'd planned a surprise visit for Mom. So I climbed out of bed and went to say hi. He looked grateful for the interruption!

"Dimitri's making breakfast. Come on, let's eat" I said, in a pacifying tone.

Sure enough, my man had been making bacon and eggs. When Baba and Pavel arrived, he'd added a second frypan with sausages, tomato, and mushrooms. The kitchenette was small, but I joined him, making rounds of hot buttered toast and coffee for us all. Standing in the tiny kitchen together, Dimitri draped his arms around my hips, kissing me casually as we waited for the mushrooms and toast to cook.

"Aren't you two domestic?" Abe said fondly, seeing the two of us sharing the top and bottoms of the one pajama set, cuddling while we made breakfast together.

"Why the surprise visit Baba?" I asked. "You only went home two days ago?"

"Isn't a man allowed to miss his girls?" Abe asked defensively. "Besides I wanted to be here for your molnija ceremony!" he said.

"Oh yeah I'd almost forgotten."

Tonight Dimitri, Eddie, and I were getting our molnija for Yosemite. Two each for Dimitri and I, Eddie would be getting his first. Unlike the promise ceremony, which was huge and family and friends attended, molnija ceremonies were done in the Guardian lounge and were more practical affairs.

I wasn't too worried, having received my first molnija some time ago now, but I knew Eddie would be as nervous as I had been my first time. Turning to Dimitri, I said "Comrade? Why don't you see if Eddie has time for a workout with you today? Before the ceremony?"

Smiling at me in understanding, Dimitri nodded. Eddie had always idolized Dimitri. Since we'd come out as a couple to my friends, Dimitri and Eddie had gotten to know each other better and were becoming friends in their own right. While I could explain the mechanics of the molnija ceremony to Eddie, I think he'd be more likely to open up to Dimitri about the inevitable emotional aspects that went along with having your first kill recorded.

As for me? Well, I had other business to attend to today. Business with Lissa. But for now it's actually good that both Baba and Mom were here – I could start by telling them. Passing out loaded plates to everyone, Mom and Baba sat at the table, Dimitri and Pavel each on a sofa. I was standing at the kitchen counter. Looking nervously to Dimitri, who quietly nodded, I decided to drop my bombshell.

"So Mom? I've been wondering? Can you get your promise mark but then not be assigned?"

"What do you mean Rosemarie?" Mom asked suspiciously, her fork halfway to her mouth.

"I mean, can I graduate and take my promise but then take a leave of absence or something? So I'm not assigned?"

"Yes, you can do that," Baba answered. "Sometimes students take a few months off to see family after they graduate. Or some decline being assigned by the Court, instead working privately for people such as myself."

"Are you saying you don't want to serve?" Mom asked, putting her fork down in consternation.

"I'm not a hundred percent sure Mom," I answered her honestly. "If I am assigned, I might not get Lissa – and even if I _did,_ then I'm bound to be with her all the time. I was hoping, for Europe at least, I could go as her friend not her Guardian? I need to be with her anyway to help with the darkness – but I guess I was hoping for a little more freedom than a traditional assignment would allow? I'd still defend her if something happened of course. But I thought she deserves a traditional Guardian who was focused solely on her protection, and right now that isn't me."

"Rosemarie," Mom said slowly "I'm very proud of you. Recognizing Lissa needs a different Guardian is a sign you're taking the promise you're about to make seriously. Yes, you can defer your allocation and in the circumstances, I agree it may be wise."

"But if I defer, am I still a Guardian?"

"Yes. From the moment you're promised you're a Guardian," Mom assured me. "The allocation is more an administrative thing."

Nodding, I felt relief. I wanted to be a Guardian, but I'm just not sure I wanted to _be a Guardian!_ I know that was contradictory, but it made sense to me!

"Rose, I've said it once and I will say it again; focus on where you want to be and what you want to be doing. Your mother and I will work on the specifics of how to get you there. That goes for you, too, Belikov. All we want is your happiness."

"It's so good to have you here, Baba!" I laughed, surprising Mom by throwing my arms around Abe's neck and kissing him soundly. "I'm really glad you came!"


	51. Ch 50 - A Small Problem

Dimitri and the Mazur employed Guardian Kirk walked me across to Lissa's dorm room where we were met by another Mazur Guardian. Lissa was expecting us, so opened the door as soon as we knocked. The two Mazur Guardians stayed outside while Dimitri deposited me into Lissa's room with firm instructions that I was not allowed to leave. Checking the room was secure, and that the blinds were closed, he then pulled me into a searing hot kiss, stroking my face.

"I love you milaya," he said. "I'm going to train with Eddie, but I'll be back for you in a couple of hours."

"I love you too, Comrade. Take your time; we'll be here."

It was good to get a chance to talk with Lissa. All the extra security meant I never had a chance to speak to her alone anymore, and there was so much going on I needed to tell her about. Especially the 'where to from here' stuff.

"You're worried about telling me something," Lissa said – although whether it was my face or the bond that gave it away, I wasn't sure.

"Yeah, I am. It's about next year,"

"Have you changed your mind?" Lissa asked, disappointment in her features.

"Not about Europe. But Lissa, I don't think I'll be going as your Guardian. I'm thinking of taking a year's leave of absence and going as your friend." I stopped to look at her to see how Lissa was taking the news. Surprisingly, she seemed fine with the idea. "If I were your Guardian, I'd be spending the whole time assessing security and setting the guard for you. I'd never be able to fully see and experience Europe, or spend any real time with Dimitri's family. Do you understand?"

"Of course I do," Lissa said. "I'd pretty much expected that would happen. In fact, Christian and I have already discussed possible alternate Guardians."

I had to admit I was a little hurt. While I was the one leaving Lissa in the lurch, it hurt to feel like I could be so easily replaced.

"We couldn't see Dimitri guarding either," she continued, oblivious to my wounded feelings "so, in the end, we thought maybe Eddie?"

"Eddie? As your Guardian?" I had to admit the idea had never occurred to me.

"Well, you said he's one of the most skilled in the year. He works well with you and Dimitri which is important because even if you're on leave, you're still Guardians, and if we're going to be traveling a lot of the time together, I thought you'd prefer someone you like? He knows us all, he knows about some of the spirit stuff. I trust him, and I know that if you also got assigned to me in the future, the two of you could work together."

"You've put a lot of thought into this," I said somewhat sarcastically, my feelings still wounded.

"Yes, but only because I want you to be happy, Rose. Dimitri makes you complete. It's not just you and I anymore, and I'm ok with that. We'll find a way to make it work." Her words were so similar to what Dimitri had said. Lissa was right – so I couldn't stay angry at her.

We spent the next hour catching up on all the Academy gossip. There was a party happening tonight in one of the common rooms which I wouldn't have minded attending, however I couldn't see Mom or Dimitri agreeing. Besides showing up with a Guardian would pretty much kill the mood!

A knock at door alerted us that Dimitri had returned. Coming in and closing the door behind him, Dimitri automatically reached for me. Raising my lips to his I felt the peace Dimitri's presence always brought to me.

"How's Eddie?"

"He's alright. A bit stressed about tonight, but he'll be ok."

"Have you decided what you're going to wear?" Lissa asked. "I could come and do your hair?"

"It's not like the promise ceremony, Lissa. It's in the Guardian common room, and I'll just wear a top over a tank top. I'm not sure if I'll be done before you head to the party, but if I am do you reckon you could heal me? They're only little marks but they itch like hell," I complained.

"Sure thing. I'll do yours too if you want Dimitri?"

"Thanks, Lissa. What party?" Dimitri asked.

"Oh, there's a party in the common room tonight. I figured I wouldn't be going."

"Did you want to go milaya?"

"Well yeah, but rocking up with two Guardians tends to put a dampener on things," I shrugged.

"You should go," he said softly. "This is your senior year you should enjoy it. Your mother has organized the evening off to spend some time with your Baba. Guardian Kirk is her replacement. He could patrol outside, and I the corridor?"

"Really Dimitri? You wouldn't mind?"

"I want you to enjoy yourself, Roza," he said, bringing his lips back to mine.

Lissa was all excitement. "It would give you a chance to wear some of those _amazing_ new clothes we bought," she said.

We headed to lunch, accompanied by Dimitri and Guardian Kirk, and then Lissa came back to the unit with us. Kirk was stationed outside the door, so it was just Dimitri, Lissa and I inside. Dimitri put the flatscreen on a music channel, while Lissa and I went into Mom's room to raid my closet.

Given I'd be going to the molnija ceremony first, and then straight on to the party afterward, I needed something which would work for both events. After modeling outfit after outfit for Lissa and Dimitri, I finally decided on a pair of designer skinny jeans, chunky heeled boots, a pretty lace-edged camisole tank top and a tight ribbed cardigan. With my hair up in a French roll and subtle makeup, it was feminine and pretty but would do for the ceremony and the party.

"You look gorgeous Roza," Dimitri said admiringly as I came out of the bathroom, Lissa having done my makeup. "Did you want me to help you with your stake-holder?" he asked, a naughty glint in his eye.

While I'd be using the standard leg holster tonight, and it wasn't hard to fit, Dimitri still liked to help me with it each morning – more as an excuse to run his hands up and down my legs I suspected! I guess now I had stakes, I should send some of my pants away to get stake pockets added. For now, though, a holster would do the job.

"Wow you look really badass, Rose" Lissa giggled. "I'm still not used to seeing you with stakes."

"It's taking me a while to get used to them" I admitted. "They're heavier than they look!"

Lissa left for dinner not long after. Dimitri, Eddie, and I would be eating at the molnija ceremony, so we were skipping dinner tonight. Mom and Baba would be joining us there - so it was just Dimitri and me in the unit. Wasting no opportunity, I quickly straddled Dimitri on the sofa where he was sitting – bringing his face to mine and kissing him. Returning my kisses with excited fervor, within minutes I was nipping at his neck and moaning with pleasure, his hands on my hips, guiding me as I ground back and forth pushing myself against the arousal I could feel within his pants. I was starting to unbutton my cardigan to step things up, when there was a knock at the door.

Saying something in Russian which was clearly a swear word, Dimitri exhaled deeply, picking me up and setting me on my feet beside him before standing up himself. Looking at where his erection was painfully obvious in his pants I stifled a giggle.

"You're killing me Roza" he murmured, adjusting himself before going to the door, one hand on the top of his stake. "Who is it?"

"Novice Castile" we heard Kirk's familiar voice announce.

"Oh shit – I told him we'd walk across together," Dimitri explained apologetically. Opening the door to let Eddie in, Dimitri quickly excused himself and headed to the bathroom to 'get ready.' And by getting ready, I think he meant wait for the visual evidence of his excitement to pass.

Eddie was unusually quiet as we walked to the Guardian common room. I was about to ask him how he felt when he said "It all happened so fast. I don't know that I deserve a molnija for it?"

"Eddie? I was a goner if you hadn't staked him. You deserve more than a molnija" I told him with feeling, hugging him.

"She's right, Castile. Your training kicked in, and you did what needed to be done. The honor is well deserved" Dimitri added.

We'd arrived at the Guardian common room and it was packed. Literally, every Guardian not on duty was here to witness the ceremony. While, as a population, we had our inner struggles and disagreements, at times like this we came together, particularly when two of those being marked were not yet promised.

Looking around, I could see Alberta, Stan and most of my other Guardian teachers as well as a large contingent of Mazur Guardians. Mom and Abe were here, Baba conspicuous as the only Moroi. Guardian Kirk came with us, ostensibly as my guard although in a room of Guardians it wasn't strictly necessary.

Sitting at the front with Dimitri and Eddie, I listened to Alberta make a short speech. And then it was time. It was alphabetical by surname – so Dimitri was up first. Stripping his Mazur uniform shirt off entirely, he stood there in his pants, turning around to show his magnificent muscled back as he sat and leaned forward on the upright massage chair. Looking at the audience, I could see admiring glances from a few Guardians as they took in his physique. And in a matter of moments two more molnija were added. Nine now – a very respectable amount for a Guardian in their mid twenties.

Eddie was up next. His first molnija; a real honor for one not yet promised. As he stood up, I saw there was a different look in his eyes. It was as though with one mark his innocence had been taken. He looked more serious. More of a Guardian, I guess.

And then it was my turn. Two more for me. I closed my eyes as the bite of the needle pierced my neck. It didn't hurt as much as sting - but it was the memories of that night which brought the tears to my eyes. Determined not to cry in front of my family and teachers, I blinked them back.

Putting my cardigan back on afterward, I stood in line with Dimitri and Eddie, accepting the kind comments of our peers.

"Congratulations darling!" Abe enthused when he got to me, earning him an incredulous look from Mom. Pulling him out of line, I could see her explaining to him that congratulations was _not_ the correct sentiment here. Returning a moment or two later he hugged me. "I'm proud of you, Rose" he said before continuing on to shake hands with Eddie and Dimitri.

Mom leaned in also hug me.

"Puppy training" I mumbled, referring to her comments a few weeks ago about training a man.

"It doesn't get any easier as you get older you know," she said ominously, leaving me wondering whether she was referring to her own molinja or the art of training a man.

After having a bit to eat from the buffet, and making polite conversation with the Guardians, I wanted to get out of there. After this, I felt I could really use the distraction of a party.

Turning I saw a group of the Mazur Guardians had taken Eddie under their wing, so with a look to Dimitri I headed towards the doors. Situated between Dimitri and Kirk we walked to the Moroi common room, location of tonight's get together. The party was in full swing by the time I arrived. Dimitri dispatched Kirk to guard under the outer windows, while he took up station beside the doors. Giving me a smouldering look that promised a celebration of our own later in the evening, Dimitri told me to have a good time – opening the door for me.

Heading inside, the party was indeed in full swing. Seeing Lissa with some of her Moroi friends, I went over and gave her a kiss. Hugging me, I felt the sting and itch of my new molnija disappear as Lissa quickly healed me. Shooting her an appreciative grin, I headed over to grab a drink.

Although primarily a Moroi party, some Dhampir usually also attended; so my presence was not an immediate cause for comment. I was chatting with a couple of Moroi classmates when I could all but feel someone approach me from behind. Turning, I saw Jesse Zeklos, clearly already the worse for wear.

"Rose!" he slurred, looking me up and down and taking in my new and improved appearance. " _Damn_ you look hot! I heard you were back."

"Yep back at old St Vlad's," I laughed, rolling my eyes.

"Missed seeing your cute ass" Jesse said over loudly, in what I think was a misguided attempt at flirting.

"Yeah well. It's hard being this hot" I joked, uncomfortable with his attention.

Seeing I wasn't responding to his interest, he continued "Why don't you come sit down with me and I can catch you up on all you've missed?" Swaying a little, he leaned in to say "I'm sure you'd appreciate the company of a _real man_ now you're back with a bit more world experience?"

My thoughts flicking to Dimitri I almost laughed, realizing just how close Jesse had got it. Looking back, I saw victory in his eyes. He'd obviously thought my smile was for him.

"Oh? Did you mean _you?"_ I replied, giggling. "Yeah, I don't think so!"

"What? You Dhampir girls are all the same" he said contemptuously. "You play hard to get, but in the end, you love it when a Royal Moroi shoves his dick in you and bites your neck."

By this stage, the party had stopped and everyone was looking toward where Jesse and I were standing. Seeing we were the focus of everyone's attention, he reached out and grabbed my arms. Easily stepping out of his grip I said "Jesse. Jokes are jokes, but I think you need to go rest now."

"Oh I'll _rest_ all right" he slurred, stepping towards me again. "Why don't you come with me? I know you're dying for it! You Dhampir sluts like every inch I give you!" With a final lunge he reached forward – grabbing my arm with one hand and reaching for the stake at my knee with the other.

Seeing his approach, I blocked him easily, using his drunken momentum against him. Before he could say 'blood whore' I had him pinned against a wall, his arm twisted behind him and a stake at his back.

Without even turning, I could feel Lissa running to the common room doors, obviously seeking reinforcements.

"Listen Zeklos," I said, appreciating the vast majority of the senior class were here and listening. "I know you probably think you're something special with the ladies. While I've never had _any_ interest in you, let me explain to you that if the walls in the girls bathrooms are any indication, you've got a _small_ problem to overcome."

Warming up to my topic, I continued. "And while we're talking, you need some lessons in respect. _Respect_ for the ladies of this campus as well as some respect for a Guardian. You come near me again, or try and touch my stakes, I'll kick your lily-white ass to next Tuesday" I said. Deciding I'd probably pushed things far enough, I loosened my death grip on him a little.

"Guardian?" he said. "You're not a Guardian! You're just some blood-whore who's going to _beg_ to suck my dick one day in exchange for a bite to your neck."

I was just about to retort when I saw Dimitri had arrived. Stepping back, I calmly said "Good evening Guardian Belikov. I think Mr. Zeklos is indisposed. He's been making quite a scene. Do you think you could remove him, please?"

Picking Zeklos up by the scruff of his neck, I could see a vein in Dimitri's temple throbbing in fury. Following him as he dragged Jesse out of the common room, down the corridor and outside, I could see Guardian Kirk materialize looking to Dimitri for further orders. Giving Kirk an ' _I've got this'_ look, Dimitri lifted Jesse up level with his face – meaning Jesse's feet were a good eight inches off the ground.

"Mr. Zeklos? The last time I found you attempting your _charms_ on a young lady of this school, I promised you that if it happened again, I would punish you and that it would hurt. I'm here to make good on my promise!"

"You can't touch me! I'm a _Royal_ and you're a _Guardian_. If you hurt me you'll never work again!"

"I'm not worried about that" Dimitri said menacingly, his right fist colliding with Jesse's face before Jesse even saw it coming. Following his first punch with a second, and then a roundhouse kick, Jesse fell to the ground knocked out cold. Turning to me, he grasped my arm firmly but gently saying in a measured but clearly furious voice. "I think the fun is over for this evening, Novice Hathaway." Turning to Kirk he added, "Please bring the Princess - we'll be retiring now."


	52. Ch 51 - Unmanly

Walking back to the unit in Dimitri's grip I started to feel uneasy. Despite the fact Jesse was an ass and had been _way_ out of line, his comment about being a Royal, and Dimitri a Guardian, still held true. I knew Baba wouldn't care that Dimitri had flattened Jesse – hell I'm sure he'll high five him once he hears what Jesse had said - but once Kirova found out, it would be a mark on Dimitri's record, and would count against him if he sought reallocation as a regular Guardianin the future.

Thinking about it, only Kirk and I had seen Dimitri punch Jesse. I thought maybe I should just go to Kirova and claim responsibility for it myself. Better a mark on my already less than stellar record than on Dimitri's – especially given I wasn't seeking allocation anyway.

We'd nearly reached the unit, and I was looking up at my Russian God. Fury was still radiating off him, and I wondered just how much trouble I was going to be in. Walking down the corridor to the unit, I could see Pavel outside the door – which meant Mom and Baba were almost certainly inside.

Stopping to knock at the door and announce that we'd returned, I could see Pavel taking in Dimitri's obviously incensed state, his clasp on me, and Guardian Kirk and Lissa standing uncertainly a few feet behind us. Walking into the unit, we found Mom and Baba sitting on the couch watching TV and drinking wine. Releasing me, Dimitri barked "Sit" pointing to the other sofa before going into the bathroom and shutting the door. A few seconds later the shower was turned on.

Mom and Baba looked up in surprise. "Had a good evening have we?" Baba asked laconically, his eyebrow raised. "Tell me what happened."

Lissa came to sit next to me on the sofa, and together we told Mom and Abe everything.

"He said that to you?" Baba asked, stunned when I told him about Jesse's last comment.

"It's no big deal, Baba – you know what those Royal Moroi are like. They think every Dhampir girl just wants to be bitten." Of course, I'd rather die than let Abe know how close that had come to actually happening with Jesse had Dimitri not saved me months ago.

"Something you'll learn, Rose," Baba said, a nasty gleam in his eye, "when you have _real_ power you don't need to threaten. You just make it happen". Turning to give Mom a quick kiss, he grabbed his cell from the side table and went into Mom's room, shutting the door.

"I'm so sorry Mom," I said looking at her. "I should have just stayed at home, and this wouldn't have happened."

"Don't worry about it. Jesse was out of line. Besides your father's always happiest when he has a project to work on," she said, rolling her eyes.

I looked up to see Dimitri exit the bathroom in his bathrobe and walk into his room, quickly closing the door behind him. Looking to Mom, she shrugged her shoulders. Lissa shot me a sympathetic look. It didn't look like they had any ideas either. Walking across to his room, I knocked on the door.

"Comrade?"

He didn't answer.

I knocked again. "Please Dimitri? Can I come in?"

I could hear his frustrated sigh.

"Come in, Roza."

I opened the door and slipped through, closing it quickly behind me. Inside Dimitri was standing in his bathrobe, getting a set of pajamas out of the closet.

"I'm sorry Dimitri," I said, approaching him warily. "I really am."

"What are you sorry for?" Dimitri turned looking at me in confusion.

"Well I'm sorry for going to the party, and I'm sorry for not kicking Jesse's ass myself, and I'm sorry you'll probably get in trouble for doing it."

"Roza," Dimitri said, his voice thick, running his hand through his wet hair. "I don't care about any of that."

"Then why are you so angry at me?"

"I'm not angry with you milaya! I'm furious that someone dared speak to you like that! And I'm furious that I let them!"

"Dimitri it's no big deal. Moroi men speak like that to Dhampir women all the time."

"Yes, I know" Dimitri snapped "That's _why I am so angry!"_ Throwing himself on to his armchair in fury, he looked up at me his eyes blazing.

Looking at him cautiously, I walked towards him, lowering myself to sit on his lap. My arms around his neck, I pulled his face to mine – leaning my forehead against his.

"I love you" I added, leaning in to kiss Dimitri softly. His arms wrapped around me, and I could feel his tension start to disperse.

"I love you too," he said.

"I'm going to go say goodnight to Lissa, Mom, and Baba. I'll be back in a minute. Get into bed," I ordered.

Hopping up from his lap, I slipped out the door, turning to face Mom, Baba, and Lissa.

"Um sorry about that. It's been a long day and Dimitri's feeling a little on edge," I said – mistress of the understatement. "Lissa? Are you ok for Guardian Kirk to see you back to your dorm? I really need to stay with Dimitri and try and calm him down."

"Of course Rose," Lissa replied quietly. She stood up giving me a hesitant hug. "See you tomorrow." Baba showed her to the door.

"Janine? Why don't you stay in the guest quarters with me tonight? We'll leave a couple of Guardians on duty here. I think Dimitri and Rose could use some privacy."

Surprisingly Mom nodded. "I'll get some things," she answered, disappearing into her room.

Turning to me, Baba continued, "Try not to worry honey. The Jesse thing is being taken care of."

I just nodded, tired and weary. "If this is the first week, how are we going to make it through the next two months?" I sighed.

"One day at a time" Baba replied.

The next morning we slept through training. Truth be told neither of us had gotten a lot of sleep, and since we had the unit to ourselves, it was nice to lie in bed cuddling. The night before had been intense. In between passionate lovemaking, Dimitri had told me stories from growing up in Baia. Stories about how some Moroi men treated Dhampir women. Stories about how his father had treated his mother. It was sickening, and I understood why he hated some Moroi men so much.

Getting up close to lunchtime, Dimitri cooked us brunch; then we headed back to bed. After being so 'scheduled' with classes the last week, the freedom to lie in bed if and when we wanted to was refreshing.

We had a shower together in the early afternoon and dressed. We were sitting on the sofa watching a movie when there was a knock at the door, and Baba announced himself. Walking in with Mom, Abe looked particularly pleased.

"Hello, lovebirds! Did you have a _nice night_?" he asked, with a wink.

Mom shot daggers at him, but it only me made me want to thank him more.

"We did - thanks, Baba! It's been such a stressful week. A little downtime was just what we needed!" I said, grasping him in a tight hug. Then thinking about Mom's gift of time with friends and privacy the night before I added "You too, Mom. It's been difficult, but the last two nights have helped a _lot!"_

"Well, that's great because I have news!" Baba announced excitedly. "I've been thinking about it, and I'd like to spend some more time with my girls. So I've bought a farmhouse about 15 minutes outside of the school grounds! It's very rustic, and certainly not the accommodations I'd like to offer you, but since it's only for a few weeks I thought we could stay weekends when you're free? You could bring your friends as well if you'd like, Rose? It's being fitted out this week, but it should be ready for next weekend."

Honestly! The man had more money than sense – but seeing the way he looked at Mom, I could tell he'd been missing her. While the next two months were going to be hard on Dimitri and me, at least we got to spend them with one another. Pretty much _all_ the time! But ours wasn't the only romance going on here. Being back together was new for Mom and Baba, too. Who could blame Baba for wanting to spend time with Mom as a couple as well?

"That sounds great Baba!" I said. "I can't wait to see it!"

Looking at his watch, Baba then looked to Dimitri who was sitting on the sofa, his arms wrapped around me.

"You'll need to get your uniform on Dimitri. We'll be having visitors in fifteen minutes. Rose? Janine? Why don't you both get changed as well? Put on something conservative. Rose - wear your hair up and put on that pretty bracelet Adrian gave you. Wear it on your right wrist. Janine – perhaps you'd like to put on some of the trinkets I gave you?"

Refusing to be drawn further on the issue, Baba sat on the sofa while Dimitri, Mom and I went to change. I put on a pair of tailored woolen slacks and a pretty blouse. Mom helped me pin up my hair in a classy French twist. I completed the look with some subtle lip-gloss, a little mascara and a pair of conservative heels.

Mom put on a sweet calf length skirt with an olive green light knit twinset. Teaming it with strappy high heels and a chunky ruby necklace and bracelet set I'd never seen before, she looked stunning.

Catching me admiring the necklace Mom murmured with a blush, "Your Baba always did like to spoil me."

"Perfect!" Abe said when we came out to show him.

I, personally, thought I was channeling a lot of conservative Princess Vasilisa and not enough sexy Rose, but hey – I was willing to go with it. Before I had a chance to press Baba for any further details, there was a knock at the door.

Dimitri went to the door asking who it was.

"Grigor Zeklos and his son Jesse," one of Abe's Guardians announced.

My Russian God looked surprised but immediately pulled his Guardian face on. Abe pulled Mom over to him and held her hand, and I stood beside them.

Opening the door to Jesse and his father, then closing it behind them, Dimitri stood back 'at ease' – face impassive. Jesse and his father looked any _but_ at ease. Jesse's face was bruised pretty badly I noticed with satisfaction. Sadly it didn't look as though anything was broken.

"Grigor," Baba said, stepping forward to shake the father's hand. "Thank you for coming at such short notice to sort out this unpleasantness."

"Of course, Abe. Only too happy to come," he said in a voice that belied his words.

"May I introduce my partner Janine?" Baba said, gesturing to Mom who nodded in Grigor's direction, "and our daughter Rosemarie?"

I reached forward gracefully and shook his hand. As Abe had no doubt anticipated, my conservative appearance surprised him – as did the rope of diamonds encircling my wrist.

"Please take a seat" Abe continued, gesturing to one of the sofas.

Jesse and his dad sat down, Mom and Abe sitting on the adjacent sofa. I pulled over one of the dining chairs and sat on it. Dimitri was standing beside the door, hands behind his back, face not giving anything away.

"So Grigor, as I mentioned on the phone, there was an unfortunate incident last night that I feel you need to be made aware of. The young people," Abe said, gesturing to Jesse and myself, "were at a party when things got a little out of hand. I'm afraid one of Rose's Guardians had to step in."

"Yes – I heard as much from Jesse," his father said.

"Well it was an ugly incident, and I thought it might be prudent that we deal with it man to man. After all, young futures are at stake" Baba said, giving Jesse a significant look. "My understanding is that Jesse made some extraordinarily vulgar comments to my Rose and some of the other young ladies present. I'm afraid you might find this shocking, Grigor, but it was reported that Jesse said ' _You Dhampir girls are all the same. You play hard to get, but in the end, you love it when a Royal Moroi shoves his dick in you and bites your neck.'"_

A look of aversion crossed Mom's face.

"Honestly Abe?" she said, "Do you need to repeat such distasteful remarks?"

"I'm afraid I do, Janine. Grigor has a right to understand what occurred."

Turning back to Jesse and his father, Abe continued.

"I'm sorry to say that wasn't the only thing said. Jesse continued to comment that _'you Dhampir sluts like every inch I give you'_ before he attempted to _force himself_ upon our Rose. Of course, given she's in Guardian training she was easily able to restrain him, but even then he told her she was _'_ _a blood-whore who was going to_ _beg_ _to suck his dick one day in exchange for a bite to her neck.'_ "

Mom looked genuinely revolted. Jesse looked embarrassed and ashamed. Grigor looked as though he might privately agree with his son's sentiments regarding Dhampir women, but wouldn't dare say so in front of Abe. I looked down at my hands as though such statements were an affront to my maidenly ears, but really so no one would see the twinkle of enjoyment in my eyes at seeing Jesse get a thorough dressing down. I didn't dare look to see what Dimitri's face looked like, but I trusted he'd keep it together.

"As you can imagine, the assembled company were disgusted by such unmanly comments, particularly from a member of such a prominent and respected Royal family. The Princess Dragomir summoned one of Rose's Guardians who removed Jesse from the party."

Grigor was nodding. "Understandable of course" he mumbled.

"I appreciate there was alcohol involved, so Jesse was not himself at the time. I was loathe to make an official report about the issue; I thought it might be more prudent, given the nature of the situation, to allow you to deal with matters with Jesse yourself?"

"Yes. Absolutely. Very much appreciated Abe. Let's just keep this matter between us," Grigor said.

"Of course, I would like to make it clear that I hope never to hear such filth spoken to or about my daughter or any of the young ladies of this academy again," Baba concluded with a raised eyebrow.

Abe standing and helping Mom up beside him, Grigor took his cue also to stand. Jesse stood beside him, and after a pointed look from his father said "Rose? I'd like to apologize for my comments and behavior last night. I hope you understand I'd had too much to drink and wasn't myself?"

"Thank you, Jesse. I accept your apology. However, you were also rude and insulting to Guardian Belikov. I think you owe him an apology as well."

I could see from Jesse's eyes that he considered apologizing to a Guardian well beneath him, which is precisely the reason I was going to make him do it.

"Yes – I apologize for my behavior and comments last night Guardian Belikov."

"Thank you Lord Zeklos," Dimitri said, his face still deadpan. "The way a man treats the fairer sex says a lot about him and his upbringing. You'd do well to remember that going forward."


	53. Ch 52 - A Roll in the Hay

I looked at Eddie's eyes closed in pleasure, a satisfied moan escaping his lips before he opened his eyes and then returned them to look at mine.

"Go on. Again," he begged. "I'm just imagining the look on Zeklos' face!"

Eddie, Lissa, Christian, Dimitri, Mom and I were in the cafeteria eating lunch. Dimitri was sitting beside me eating, pretending not to be joining in the conversation while I told them about yesterday's visit from Grigor and Jesse.

"I wish I'd been there" Eddie moaned again. "I would have given _anything_ to see Jesse apologize to you and then Dimitri," he said, grinning.

Mom was standing just behind us guarding, but I could see a twitch at the corner of her mouth revealing she, too, was appreciating the retelling.

By now, the story of Rose pinning Jesse against a wall and putting a stake to his back at the party was on everyone's lips. Jesse's pulverized face furthered the conjecture about what happened. Some people thought I'd beaten him up; others thought it was Dimitri. Either way, Jesse was refusing to talk – even outright lying in Moroi Studies, telling the teacher he'd tripped down some stairs when she enquired about his injuries.

Of course, me being me I wasn't prepared to _completely_ let things go. So after a gruelling training session with Dimitri this morning, my outfit of choice for the day was a pair of super tight black jeans, the tight Badass Bitch TShirt, both my stakes (one at my knee, the other in a hip holster I'd borrowed from Mom) a pair of lace-up Dr Martens, and my hair up in a high ponytail to show off my new molnija.

 _"Really_ Roza?" Dimitri had said with a raised eyebrow as Mom and I came out of the ladies change rooms ready to head to breakfast.

"I kind of like it Belikov," Mom said with a wicked smile at me.

However, the party was not the only topic of gossip. Eddie and I getting molnija was a pretty big deal, too – especially amongst the Novices and Guardians. The Novices were excited to see two of their own coming up with the goods. The Guardians were a lot more circumspect, those who were on shift and unable to attend the ceremony seeking out Eddie or myself individually to shake our hand or give us an understanding nod or comment.

After the third or fourth such encounter, Eddie sought me out in the back of a noisy combat class to talk about it.

"It's hard to believe in a couple of months that's going to be our lives," he said. I nodded, not wanting to tell him it might not quite be mine.

"So what are you hoping to do after graduation?" I asked him, keeping in the back of my mind Lissa's thoughts about having him as her Guardian.

"Not sure, really," Eddie replied. "Ideally I'd like to get a position as a second Guardian somewhere? Maybe in a bigger household? I mean, I know we're meant to be good to go as soon as we graduate, but I think I could use some on the job training with an experienced field Guardian before I take on solo guarding."

And there, again, is why Eddie will be wonderful at his job. He knew enough to know not to overestimate his skills and abilities.

"Of course, if they assign me to someone like Zeklos, I'm going to be hitting your Dad and Pavel up for a job," he said, absolutely seriously.

"I'm sure that won't happen, but if it does I'm sure they'd take you," I said, equally as serious. "In fact, I'll have a word with Baba tonight and mention it."

"Thanks, Rose I'd appreciate it. I'm sure I'll get someone ok, but it would be nice to have a backup plan all the same" Eddie said, looking relieved.

That was the problem with the way the allocations worked. You basically got very little say in where, and to whom, you were sent. A lot of the time Royals and Novices put in joint requests, like Ivan and Dimitri had, and the allocations board were happy to go with it, but just as often Guardians were allocated to complete strangers. And sometimes a Guardian got allocated to someone they despised or grew to despise.

Theoretically, a Guardian could go to the allocations board and request a transfer or reallocation, but unless you had an established name, most often it earned you a one-way ticket to a desk job or somewhere even worse. So your only other option was to take a leave of absence and work for a Moroi privately. Of course, in a typical Moroi/Dhampir double standard, a Moroi could change their Guardian at will with no explanation required.

With Lissa, it had always been assumed I'd be her Guardian. Our age, our friendship, the fewer available female Guardians, and then later our bond all tipped the scales in our favor. But there were never any guarantees, and I gave a little shiver as I imagined how stuck I could have been had I been forced into an allocation with someone like Zeklos instead of Lissa. My trust fund meant that was not going to happen. If I did promise, and one day got allocated to someone I didn't like, I'd just take a leave of absence. However that wasn't an option for most Guardians, so it was a genuine concern for them - especially Novices waiting to find out their first posting.

Not every Moroi got a Guardian. Guardian numbers were falling and there simply weren't enough of us go around. So the Royal Moroi always got first pick. With a molnija already awarded prior to his promise, Eddie might well be courted by Royals seeking out his skills. When multiple Royals requested the same Guardian, the Guardian's preference was usually taken into consideration – so that boded well for him.

The bell rang sounding the end of the practical lesson, Dimitri and Mom were standing beside me as I packed up. Walking towards us Stan called out "Belikov? A moment please?"

Keeping his face impassive, Dimitri walked over to Stan. Mom shrugged at my inquiring look, and the two of us stood there watching while Stan appeared to be appealing for Dimitri's help with something. Walking back to us, Dimitri had a huge grin on his face.

"What was that all about?" I asked.

"Stan wants me on the Guardian basketball team for the Novice/Guardian grudge match!" he laughed.

"Can you do that?" I asked, slightly annoyed on behalf of the Novices that my _six foot seven inch tall_ lover might be on Guardian's side. "You're not a school Guardian anymore."

"Well, that's what Stan is going to find out. It's always been Guardians against Novices – but as far as we know there's no rule saying they need to be _school_ Guardians. He's hoping me and a couple of the Mazur Guardians might play."

I laughed. The Novice/Guardian basketball grudge match was a yearly event played out between the graduating Novice class and the Guardians. It was scheduled about a month before the end of school as a way to blow off some steam at a particularly stressful time for the Novices. Even though it was essentially a Dhampir event, the entire campus came to watch. Parents and friends of Moroi and Dhampir alike flocked to campus to see it and to wish their seniors good luck for their last month of school - which is when they took their finals.

I'd seen Dimitri play basketball and he was _good._ If he was allowed to play then the Novices could be in real trouble.

"You're not allowed to tell anyone about this, Rose," he said, suddenly serious. "Apparently I'm going to be a surprise weapon against the Novices!"

"So you're going to do it then, if it's allowed?"

"Hell yeah!" he said, with a grin that made him look every bit the young man that he was.

The rest of the week passed quickly and without incident. Baba was staying on campus supervising the modifications to the nearby farmhouse, and Mom would stay over with him in the guest accommodation each night. We'd all eat dinner together and sometimes watch a bit of TV and then they'd depart - leaving an alternate Guardian stationed outside the unit door overnight. I had to say the nights we had the unit to ourselves were bliss! We'd already christened both sofas, one of the dining chairs, 'my' bed in Mom's room, the dining table and the bathtub. Had anyone on campus thought too hard about it, they might have understood there was a female student alone in a secluded unit with her twenty-five-year-old Guardian as her only company, but thankfully no one seemed too interested in where my mother was sleeping, and since there was always a guard outside the unit door that didn't raise any red flags either.

By the time Friday rolled around, excitement was rife. True to his word, Abe's farmhouse was ready and he'd extended an invitation to visit to my friends. Adrian had headed to court for a visit, so he wasn't coming, and Eddie had homework to catch up on, so in the end it was Baba, Mom, Lissa, Christian, Dimitri and I with a large complement of Guardians. Setting out on Friday afternoon as soon as classes ended, we were at the farmhouse in a matter of minutes. Even though it wasn't far from campus, it felt like a great weight lifted off my shoulders as soon as we arrived.

Despite Baba's claims that it was 'barely livable' I _loved_ the place as soon as I saw it. A timber home built on a slight hill with a big wrap around balcony, it was painted white with pretty blue trim. The house itself was huge – with a cellar, ground and main floors and then the sweetest attic with dormer windows. It had a huge country-style kitchen on the main floor along with living and dining rooms and the master bedroom, ensuite and a powder room. On the next level were more bedrooms and bathrooms, and then finally upstairs under the roofline were the sweetest two bedrooms you could imagine. With sloped ceilings towards the edges, the high pitch of the roof meant there was still plenty of room to stand – even for my tall Russian God. In fact, the roofline was higher in there than anywhere else in the house.

The larger room had the most gorgeous window built into the gable so you'd be able to lie in bed and see out over the roof, across the farmyard and to the trees in the distance. While it was dark right now, sunrise and sunset would be _spectacular_ from up here. There was a huge cast iron bed covered in a blue and white toile patchwork quilt, a chest of drawers, a small armoire and two comfy armchairs. It was so pretty and restful, and I just knew it was _perfect_ for Dimitri and me.

The second attic room was smaller and had a double bed. While it also had windows, they were higher and faced towards the sky. Decorated in dusky pinks, this room had wallpaper covered in roses. Yeah well; I'd avoid sleeping in that room just on principle.

The two rooms came off a small landing, off of which was also a bathroom with an enormous claw-foot tub. As soon as I saw it, I knew we'd be claiming the attic rooms.

"Bags up here!" I shouted, leaning over the railing and laughing. Lissa raced up the stairs to take a look.

"Oh it's so pretty!" she gushed, looking at our room; although I had to admit the effect was somewhat spoiled by Dimitri lying back on the bed in his uniform, hands behind his head, eyes closed with a smile upon his face. "Come on – check out the room we picked!"

Racing back down to the second floor, I discovered there were four guest rooms, one of which had already been claimed by Pavel. Lissa lead me into another that she and Christian would be sharing. It had a cast iron bed similar to the one in our room upstairs, and the whole suite was decorated in a pretty sunny lemon. Trust Lissa to pick a room that matched her complexion!

"Come on Dimitri!" I hollered when we were back near the stairs. "I want to _explore_!"

With a chuckle, Dimitri came down to the bedroom level. "Ok – your wish is my command" he joked, taking my hand and leading me back down to the ground floor followed by Lissa and Christian. The Guardians were there, busy unpacking supplies into the kitchen cabinets. Something already smelled amazing, and my stomach grumbled.

"Dimitri! Rose!" said a familiar voice, and I turned to see Suzanne coming up from the cellar.

"What are you doing here?!" I squealed, throwing myself at her in a hug.

"When your father told me about the farmhouse I knew he'd need someone to take care of the cooking on the weekends. With so many Guardians presently attending Mr. Mazur, and up at the school, there's next to no one for me to cook for back at the Santa Monica house. So here I am!"

"Pavel looks happy to see you" I whispered so only she could hear, seeing Pavel cast an admiring glance as he walked past, directing the Guardians where to deliver the luggage.

"That was an added inducement to visit," Suzanne whispered back with a giggle.

Pulling back from our hug, Suzanne leaned forward and hugged Dimitri, too. While he wasn't expecting it, he returned it with a smile. "She's looking happy, so you're doing a good job Belikov" she laughed.

"Now if you haven't already seen, there's a pair of porch swings out there which are just delightful. Can I suggest I'll mix you up a pitcher of drinks and you four might want to sit out there and enjoy the sun rising and then you can come in for dinner? I'll need to serve the Guardians their meals first, but dinner should be in a couple of hours. I've made roast pork. Lissa? Christian? Pavel has arranged for feeders to come just before dinner for yourselves and Mr. Mazur – he'll get you when they arrive."

Sending us out on to the wrap around porch with a pitcher of vodka martinis, we quickly found perpendicular porch swings at one end of the balcony with a sweet timber table positioned between them. Choosing the one closer to the end of the balcony, Dimitri sat down first, pulling me down beside him – my back to his front. He picked up one of two conveniently placed soft patchwork quilts and tossed it over me before cuddling me back into him.

Lissa and Christian were soon similarly placed next to us, and the four of us chatted. It was so _relaxing!_ Looking out over the farmyard as the sun rose we could see an adorable red painted barn a hundred yards or so away. There was also what looked like a storage outbuilding that I believe had been converted into the Guardian sleeping quarters.

"Fancy a roll in the hay?" Dimitri whispered into my ear, looking meaningfully at the barn. A giggle was my only response!

It seemed like only a few minutes later, although our empty drinks pitcher suggested otherwise, when Pavel was collecting Lissa and Christian to visit the feeders. Dimitri and I sat cuddled on the porch a little longer, watching the beauty of the sunrise while gently rocking back and forth in the swing.

"This place is gorgeous, milaya. You're gorgeous! I can't remember ever being happier than right now."

"I feel the same way, Comrade. Everything feels perfect."


	54. Ch 53 - Piggie

"There you are," Abe said, coming out on to the porch to see Dimitri and I cuddled together on the swing, enjoying the first sunshine of the day. "I've been sent to collect you for dinner," he said with a smile seeing us cuddled together looking so peaceful and happy. Following Abe back into the farmhouse, we headed to the dining room where the huge table had been set for eight. Pulling my chair out for me, Dimitri sat in the final remaining seat beside me.

In front of us was a veritable feast. A succulent roast pork topped with crackle sat surrounded by every side imaginable. Pavel sat at the foot of the table and stood to carve. Sitting opposite me, I could see Lissa regarding Dimitri and me with a smile. I guess I must be looking as happy as I was feeling.

Holding my smaller hand in his between us on the dining table, Dimitri was absentmindedly stroking my middle finger where I was wearing my promise ring.

"I love that you wear it milaya," he said so softly only I could hear.

"I love that you gave it to me, Comrade" I replied.

"What are you two whispering about?" Christian asked, spoiling the moment.

"Just saying how the weekend would have been perfect if you weren't here" I responded, poking my tongue out at him. Lissa rolled her eyes at us.

"Aww come on Rosie – you know you love having me here. Besides if I wasn't here keeping Lissa _occupied_ you'd get to spend less time with lover-boy."

Well now you mention it – he has a point… Lissa flushed scarlet at the suggestive way in which he said 'occupied,' but Pavel saved the day.

"Pass these down please – this one is Mr. Mazur's."

Passing the plates down with the roast slices, I had to have a little giggle. Baba's had two neat slices. Mine – which came next – had four or five. And then came Dimitri's which looked like a carvery! You could barely see the plate due to the number of slices on it. Once we were all served, we passed the sides between us. I chose roast potato, pumpkin, and onion, some string beans, carrot, steamed broccoli and gravy. In fact, I only stopped when I physically couldn't add any more to my plate without it overflowing.

Closing my eyes, I was groaning with pleasure as I ate – opening them only briefly to reload and take another bite. After several moments I realized all conversation had stopped and I opened my eyes to see Dimitri resting his chin in his hand watching me with a look of absolute adoration on his face. And while Dimitri was watching me, everyone else was watching us.

"I love watching you eat milaya," Dimitri said, oblivious to our audience.

"Just as well Belikov, because you'll get a lot of chances with the way piggie over there puts it away" Christian joked, earning himself a slap in the back of the head from Lissa.

Piggie? PIGGIE? Throwing Christian a 'you'll keep' look, I leaned forward and kissed Dimitri gently.

"What can I say? Suzanne's cooking is awesome. Of course I'm enjoying it."

"Yes it's absolutely delicious," Mom complimented Suzanne, followed by the rest of the table offering her their thanks.

The conversation flowed easily after that. This must be what it feels like to be part of a big family, I thought happily. I noticed Dimitri was particularly quiet, but he had a soft smile on his face that reached his eyes, so I wasn't concerned. After finishing our roast, then each having a serve of Suzanne's apple pie with cream, we both sat back full and happy.

"Do you want to play a board game?" Lissa asked us, looking as though she'd much rather retire to bed with Christian, but not wanting to be the first to suggest it.

"Go ahead if you want milaya," Dimitri said, his voice soft and sultry, "but I should skype Baia."

"Sorry, Lissa. I should join Dimitri talking to his family" I said apologetically. Christian looked thrilled. I stared at him with a smile. Be happy now, dude, I'm still going to get you for calling me piggie…

Standing up and thanking Suzanne again for the meal, Dimitri and I helped clear the plates and stacked the dishwasher before heading back to say goodnight to everyone.

"I love it here, Baba. It's hard to believe the Academy is just down the road – it feels like a lifetime away!" I gushed.

"It is peaceful here, isn't it?" Mom sighed happily, her hand within Abe's. "Thank you for bringing us here" she continued leaning to kiss him. The kiss got more and more intense, and suddenly I felt like a voyeur watching the two of them.

"Right well - we're off to skype Baia," I said a little awkwardly. "Night all!"

Walking towards the stairs, Dimitri scooped me up bridal style and carried me up the first and then the second set of stairs to our room. Placing me into the center of the bed, he kissed me gently, starting to take off his uniform and changing into a pair of flannel pajama bottoms and a matching TShirt. Lightly jumping up beside Dimitri, I reached into my bag and pulled out my chosen sleepwear; one of his training shirts with Russian writing on it.

"You're wearing my shirt" Dimitri smiled, turning to see me in his pilfered clothing.

"That I am Comrade," I said mock seriously. "I thought getting into your shirt would be a change from trying to get into your pants!"

"Well it doesn't need to be an either/or situation you know" he teased playfully. Pulling my back to his front, he spun us around, so we were standing at the foot of the bed looking through the window at the weak morning sun. I could see Guardians walking the perimeter of the farmyard and beyond that trees extending into the distance.

"I just love it here," I said, turning back to my Russian God. "I never thought I'd enjoy farmhouse living, but this is so relaxing."

"Ahh, you wait until you see Baia, milaya! It's a little like this but if possible even more beautiful. I can't wait to show it to you and you to everyone there."

"Do you have many friends there still?" I asked, now curious about his hometown.

"Well most of the boys I grew up with are Guardians now" he started, "but many of the old families are still there. They'll all be excited to meet the girl who's claimed my heart" he said, looking at me with a heartbreakingly gorgeous smile. With his hair out and in his pajamas, Dimitri looked like the lovestruck young man he was.

"Come on," I said, embarrassed at the tears that had sprung to my eyes thanks to his tender statement. "Let's Skype the five other leading ladies in your life!"

"There's only one leading lady in my life," Dimitri said meaningfully, picking me up and placing me on the bed and grabbing a book to rest his phone against. _'All I've ever wanted, all I've ever needed is here – in my arms,'_ " he sung to a melody I could vaguely recall, pulling me to him and kissing me.

Fluffing the pillows up against the iron bedhead, the two of us sat side-by-side, leaning back with our legs tucked under the quilt. I thought back to our first Skype call and how I was worried his family would _see_ a bed in the background and ask embarrassing questions. Yet just a few weeks later, here we were about to do our weekly Skype call while we were in our pajamas and sitting in bed! I'm sure Viktoria was bound to comment, but I didn't care. I was eighteen now, and if I wanted to be in bed with my handsome lover then I would be!

Resting his phone on its side against the book, Dimitri made the connection. As per last time, the call was answered quickly, and his Mama, Yeva, Viktoria, and Sonya came into focus on the screen.

"Dimka! Rose!" Olena gushed excitedly. Although in the past Dimitri would speak with his family in Russian, now our Skype calls were mostly conducted in English.

"Sorry we're late to call today, Mama. Zmey has bought a farmhouse just outside the Academy grounds – Roza and I are staying the weekend with her parents, and Vasilissa and Christian."

"You should see it; it's so beautiful," I enthused. "It has the most gorgeous wrap around verandah with adorable swings on the porch – and our room is up right under the roofline. It's so romantic!"

"Romantic now – wait till it snows! The room will be freezing" Sonya said waspishly.

"She'll be fine," Viktoria butted in giving Sonya a shove. "She has Dimka to keep her warm."

Dimitri smiled, taking my hand in his and lifting it to kiss my knuckles.

"Speaking of which – are you two sitting in _bed?!"_ Viktoria shrieked, taking a closer look at the background. "And you're wearing Dimka's St. Basil's training TShirt!" she continued.

Blushing a little, I replied "Yeah we just had dinner and come up." Eager to move the conversation on I continued, "You should see the bathroom – it's so nice. There's a huge clawfoot bathtub in there I can't wait to try. It's so nice here after being so formal at the Academy all week. We can just be ourselves."

Olena asked questions then about how we were managing at the Academy. Dimitri gave her a rundown of our day, telling her a few funny stories about recent happenings on campus.

"I wish I could see it one day," Viktoria moaned. "It all sounds so much more exciting than St. Basil's."

I was opening my mouth to suggest she came for a visit, but shut it when I realized there's no way we could keep up the pretense if she did. "Actually it's pretty boring" I said instead, using a dismissive tone. "I honestly can't wait to graduate and come visit you guys."

"Yes we're looking forward to it so much," Olena replied. Viktoria was beaming, Yeva looked nonpulsed. Sonya all but rolled her eyes.

"We're hoping for a big announcement while you're here," Viktoria continued, clapping her hands in excitement. "Maybe the sound of wedding bells?"

Trying to keep my face expressionless I knew my heart was suddenly beating a hundred miles an hour. Had Dimitri said something to them? I hadn't told them about his promise ring, although I suspected that they knew. However the conversations Dimitri and I had made me think a proposal was a little way away yet. And while I knew whenever he asked I'd be saying yes, I was ok with waiting a while, especially since we'd talked about trying for a baby as soon as we were married!

"Viktoria!" Olena chided gently. "That's Karolina's business – don't go around talking about things that might not happen!"

"Oh come on, Mama? You saw him the other night when we were talking about Dimka coming home. He looked nervous! She's over there with him now," Viktoria explained. "They spend every moment they can together."

"He should look nervous," Dimitri said. "Got to make sure he's good enough for Karolina," he said, with a menacing smile.

"You're just dying to be the menacing brother, aren't you?" I teased.

"Sure am!" he laughed. "Got to make sure my sisters are looked after."

Sonya spat out something clearly derisive in Russian, earning her a dressing down from Olena and Viktoria. As usual, Yeva just sat there taking it all in and looking amused. I looked to Dimitri questioningly as it was all occurring in Russian, but he just shook his head with a smile at the corner of his lips.

"Sorry Dimka," Sonya said with a look that revealed she was apologizing because she'd been told to, not because she wanted to.

Viktoria started in on a long story about something happening at St. Basil's after that, and then Olena passed on the gossip and news from families Dimitri knew from the area. Resting beneath Dimitri's arm, I leaned my head against his chest listening to news about people I'd not yet met.

Olena was mid-sentence when Yeva decided she had something to say.

"You look very happy Rose. Keep hold of that joy - it will make all the difference in the end."

As with almost everything Yeva said I had no clue what she meant. And yet again I thanked her anyway. Dimitri said something to her in Russian, but she waved her hand dismissively refusing to answer. Then she said something that made Dimitri blush deeply, and Viktoria, Sonya and Olena look at her scandalized.

Dimitri seemed keen to get off the call after that, and so we said our goodbyes and terminated the call. Picking his phone and book off the bed, he put them on the side table before standing up and stepping over to the huge window, lowering the blockout shade and leaving us in almost complete darkness.

"Come here milaya," he said, lying down on one side of the bed and indicating for me to scoot down the bed to lie under the quilt beside him. Pulling it over us, and then pulling me to him, Dimitri nuzzled my hair and stroked my hip. Bringing his lips to mine, he gave me a soft warm kiss, before kissing my nose, eyes, along my jaw and back to my lips again. It was so soft and romantic.

"What did Yeva say to you at the end?" I asked, distracted by his kisses, but still wondering what had earned such a response from the other women of the household.

Pausing with a smile, he gave a very sexy soft chuckle. "She told me you looked so incredibly happy and in love, and that I should spend the rest of the night giving you every pleasure I could."

"She really said that?" I asked, hugely embarrassed.

He nodded, looking abashed. "But you know Yeva; she's always right," he said, lowering his lips back to mine, and running his hands up my naked body beneath his TShirt.


	55. Ch 54 - Great!

Last night had been superb. Of all the many ways, now, that Dimitri and I had shared our bodies and our love, this one had been different. Firstly it had been SLOW. If there was an award for delayed gratification, Dimitri well and truly earned it last night!

No matter how gently we started, Dimitri and I always seemed to end up racing to the finish line neck and neck. But last night hadn't been like that at all. Our foreplay had taken _hours._ In fact, every time I'd gotten to the point of begging for things to progress, Dimitri had given me a heartbreaking smile and moved me on to a fresh method of pleasure.

We ended up trying all sorts of things and made some interesting discoveries along the way. For instance, we discovered Dimitri could make me cum hard just by breathing suggestively in my ear. And when he'd started whispering naughty things to me? Well, I'd almost self-combusted!

While the evening was meant to be all about me, I did learn a thing or two about Dimitri as well. An example? When I took his thumb in my mouth and fellated it like I would his cock, he'd _completely_ lost his cool. And his perineum? Oh my God! I was so using that knowledge to my advantage in the very near future!

As we were exploring one another, we'd also talked a little about fantasies. We'd started out fairly tame – Suzanne had once said men tended to like lingerie in one of three broad themes – the innocent, virginal look, the dark seductress or the 'clearly available and just come and get it.' So I asked Dimitri about his preferences. It turned out he liked all three to an extent depending on his mood. And then he'd mentioned a specific thing or two he _really_ liked, which was going to see me seeking out Suzanne tomorrow for her assistance ordering some of her euphemistically named 'specialty underwear.'

After that, the conversation moved more broadly to fantasies. While both of us were too embarrassed to articulate detailed thoughts, we'd eventually loosened up enough to share a few vague ideas with one another. I wasn't sure what to expect, but the hints Dimitri had given me were HOT! I mentally stored them away to try in the future – and I suspected he was getting some ideas after hearing my thoughts, too!

I had to giggle about that. I mean I trusted the man with my heart, my soul – hell even my life – but I was still a little too shy to tell him in detail things to guarantee he'd get my engine running red hot. He was a smart man, though – with the hints I'd given him I'm sure he'd figure it out!

Eventually, the talk turned to things in the past that had turned us on. Of course, the straddling and sexy flirting during training came up at least twenty times, but I was finally able to confess that him beating up Nikita, and Jesse, to defend my honor had turned me on immensely. I was so embarrassed telling him that I couldn't even raise my eyes to his face, instead whispering it into his chest. But he heard me and chuckled.

"Oh milaya – if I knew that turned you on, I could have beaten up an asshole every day for admiring you," he joked. "It seems almost every man who sees you wants you!"

I'd been so uncomfortable to admit the Nikita/Jesse thing, he'd reciprocated, admitting that he sometimes liked it when I was over the top sexy with him in front of other people.

"I like it when you leave NO doubt that I'm yours and you're mine" Dimitri confessed, his neck an adorable shade of beetroot. "Especially when you're _really_ _sexy_ about it" he whispered.

As the evening progressed, we explored each other in every way imaginable. Rather than the rushed efforts we'd previously enjoyed, this time we were both taking the time to relish every pleasure. When he finally entered me it was glorious. He set a pace that was the running equivalent of a long distance jog. Of course, knowing his stamina - that he'd be able to keep up this pace for _hours_ \- was exciting in its own right!

And keep it up for hours he had. He'd brought me beyond the edge of abandon time after time – and every time just as I thought he was approaching the same himself, he'd move us into a different position and we'd start all over again. It was the sexual equivalent of a lolly sampler box – but the problem is _every_ position was mind-blowing in its own way!

A long time after we'd started he had me on my back, and I was so close to my umpteenth release! He picked up my ankle and put it over one shoulder, quickly following it with the other. He thrust a few times, sending me over the edge yet again. And with a blissful smile, he crooned "Just like our first time milaya!" as his eyes held mine and he finally let himself go – his cock shuddering, releasing his hot cum deep within me.

* * *

Smiling at Dimitri shyly as we sat together on 'our' outdoor swing I knew he, too, was thinking about last night. It had been magnificent and even when we woke clinging to one another after the few hours of sleep we'd managed, it still didn't feel close enough compared to the night before. We were both pretty tired, so after breakfast, we'd adjourned to our swing where we were sitting now within one another's embrace dozing. I didn't really know how to describe my joy at being with him other than I was completely blissed!

"We should probably get up and do something soon," Dimitri said halfheartedly as we watched the Guardians go about their sparring on the front lawn not far from us.

"Comrade? I think you did a week's worth of training last night alone" I whispered, giving him a meaningful look. "Let's just stay here for a while." I was enjoying doing absolutely nothing - besides while he might not be sore, I certainly was! He grinned - a genuine soft loving smile that made it all the way to his eyes.

"I'm not moving from here milaya," he said reassuringly, pulling me back against him before draping his arms around me and closing his eyes. In the end, they'd had to wake us up for lunch.

"Honestly what is _up_ with you two?" Lissa asked. "You can barely keep your eyes open!"

"I think I have a good idea" Christian laughed with a suggestive smirk.

Mom shook her head and grimaced. Baba laughed. Dimitri flushed a deep crimson that all but confirmed Christian had been correct in his suspicions.

"Shut up, Christian," I snarled – now more determined than ever to pay him back. I wasn't going to do anything this weekend. He knew I was cross about the piggie comment, so he was already on guard. I'd let things go for a week or two – lull him into a false sense of security. Revenge is a dish best served cold, I ruminated. And I was going to make sure this was a good one!

We spent the rest of the day as a group playing board games in the living room in front of the open fireplace. It was fun – and reminded me of the day Mom, Baba, Dimitri and I had played monopoly while we were waiting for Lissa to arrive in Santa Monica for me to take her darkness. Checking in through the bond, I could see Lissa was doing fine in that department - that I didn't need to take any darkness from her. In fact, now I thought about it I hadn't had to consciously drain any darkness since Santa Monica - which was weird as she'd been using a lot of Spirit practicing with Adrian since then. I must ask Adrian when he returned from Court whether he had any insight into that.

Dinner was a quiet affair. It had been such a wonderful weekend, everyone was disappointed to be leaving later this evening. Lissa, Christian, Dimitri, Mom and I would be returning to the Academy to sleep, ready for classes tomorrow. After they dropped us off, Pavel, Suzanne, and Baba would continue on to the airstrip - returning to Santa Monica for a few days. I was feeling flat about returning to school, and Mom looked a bit bummed too, but Baba promised he'd be back after school next Friday when we could all come to the farmhouse again, hopefully with Eddie and Adrian as well.

"I won't be able to make it," Christian said with disappointment. "Tasha's coming to the Academy next weekend for a visit."

"Oh that's a pity," I said. My tone must have been off, because I could see Baba staring at me curiously. Looking away he'd obviously assumed I meant it was a pity that Christian couldn't come – not what I'd really meant - that it was a pity Tasha was visiting.

"You should invite her here for the weekend Abe," Mom suggested. "She and Dimitri have been friends for years. She'd be disappointed to miss seeing Dimitri during her visit."

"Does she know about us?" I asked Christian.

"Well she knows about the Strigoi attack, and that Dimitri and Janine are your Guardians at the Academy until you graduate, but I haven't said anything about you being together."

Dimitri looked up thoughtfully. "If you're happy to extend the invitation Abe it would be nice to see her. I've known her a long time – in fact, we even talked about me being her Guardian at one stage. I should tell her about Rose and I before it becomes public knowledge."

"Of course she's welcome," Abe said smiling at Dimitri. "Why don't you message her now and ask, Christian?"

"Thanks, Abe!" Christian grinned. "She's the only family I have, and she _hates_ staying at the academy. I'm sure she'll be thrilled to hang out with us here instead!"

Whipping out his phone, I saw him text _'Have been invited to stay at guarded farmhouse near campus next weekend. You want to come? If not I'll stay on campus with you'_

The phone pinged almost immediately with an answer: ' _Who's going to be there?'_

' _Lissa, Rose, Dimitri, Janine, Abe and probably Adrian and Eddie plus Guardians. Abe invited you.'_

' _I'm in.'_

"Great! She can make it" Christian grinned.

"Great," I repeated, in a voice that only Baba seemed to notice was a little forced.


	56. Ch 55 - Negroni

We'd arrived at the Academy and settled back into the unit, ready for classes the next day. Kicking off Monday with our training, as usual, I'd managed to pin my Russian God three times in a row. I guess I was feeling a little antsy, and it was reflected in the intensity of my fighting.

"What's wrong milaya?" Dimitri asked as we were packing up and waiting for Mom to arrive to supervise my shower. "Is something bothering you?"

Truth be told, there _was_ something bothering me. A couple of somethings in fact. First being that bitch Tasha. Dimitri had told me that when she'd introduced the idea of him being her Guardian, suggesting they could even have children together, it had been on the basis of two friends wanting to experience parenthood and probably not getting the chance to do so otherwise. He said she'd even suggested non-sexual methods of her conceiving if that's what he'd wanted. Nothing romantic. But I knew better. I'd seen the way she looked at Dimitri, and I knew she wanted more. A _lot_ more. She wanted his love. Even thinking about that bitch with my Russian God made me livid. I hated the way she looked at him. And I _loathed_ the way she called him Dimka - like his family did.

I had to wonder whether she had any idea about Dimitri and I. He told me that when he'd turned down her offer, he'd said he was developing feelings for someone else, but he hadn't told her who. I'd recognized she was in love with him from the aft. I wonder whether she'd picked it with me, too?

The other something bothering me was more of my own making. I was feeling a little frustrated! Dimitri and I shared a really high sex drive. We'd go for it pretty much any chance we got. Last night when we'd gone to bed, I'd pretended to fall asleep immediately, so we hadn't enjoyed our usual pre-sleep lovemaking. And today I'd taken a sugar pill from my contraceptive pill packet, so by tomorrow, I'd be having my first period since Dimitri and I had been lovers.

"Nothing's wrong, Comrade," I said. "Just a bit cranky to be back at school."

By the next day, I was worse. A second night of no loving was driving me up the wall, and it appeared Dimitri was also feeling the effects.

"Milaya?" he'd said when we woke up on Tuesday. "Have I done something wrong? You don't seem to want me to touch you?" he asked, with a confused and very hurt look on his face. My heart almost melted seeing him look so worried.

"It's nothing, Comrade. I'm just about to start my period. It makes me all swollen and puffy and cranky. Dr. Olendzki says we're meant to bleed every three months and, well, I haven't had a period since we became lovers."

"Oh! Of course," he said, clearly relieved. "Let me know if there's anything I can do, or if you need anything," he offered sweetly, pulling me into his arms and rubbing my lower back in a soothing way.

Later that day sure enough my period arrived, and sure enough I was cranky. At lunch, Lissa looked at me after I'd snapped at Christian for the third time over things I'd usually let pass. Hell, even Mom was looking at me with a raised eyebrow.

' _What's up?'_ Lissa asked me through the bond.

I just shrugged.

' _Do you have your period?'_ she continued.

I nodded.

Lissa smiled with understanding. She knew I got moody when I menstruated. Actually, so did she – but I wasn't going to be the one to point it out to her. ESPECIALLY not at the time!

The rest of the week passed quickly enough. Dimitri would give me long shoulder and back massages as we fell asleep each evening, keen to keep up our intimate contact with one another even if it wasn't sexual. It was delightful, even if the lack of sexual contact was driving me mental! Dimitri was initially extra solicitous during our training sessions as well, asking whether I was 'up' to working out - but after me pinning him a few times he quickly appreciated training was a good outlet for my hormone-induced crankiness! By the time Friday afternoon rolled around, the worst of it had passed. In fact, when Baba, Pavel, Suzanne, and the Guardians arrived to collect us after my last class I was excited as!

Word that my father had bought a property nearby for me to weekend at had spread fast throughout the student populous. Most were envious as hell that I'd be heading off campus with a group of friends instead of stuck at St. Vlad's for the weekend. I'm sure they thought it was party central, and not us sitting with my parents playing board games, but I was happy for them to imagine whatever they wished!

As anticipated, Adrian and Eddie were joining us this time. Adrian had only arrived back from Court a few days before, but he was always up for an adventure. Eddie had been in two minds about coming, but he really needed help with his Calculus, so once Christian promised to give him a hand with it over the weekend the deal was sealed.

In fact, the only downer, in my opinion, was Tasha's visit. She wasn't due to arrive until just after dark tomorrow – she was being picked up from the airstrip early Saturday morning vampire time. Dimitri was quite looking forward to seeing her; she'd be the first friend he was going to be able to confide in about us. While I liked the sentiment, and I recognized he was proud and excited to be telling a friend about our love, it still didn't mean I wanted the bitch to visit!

I climbed into the middle row beside Dimitri in one of the vans. Pavel was driving, and Eddie got shotgun. Eddie's grin literally ran ear to ear! If he thought Dimitri was a God then I'm not sure there was even a word for what he thought about Pavel. My eyes flicking to the rear vision mirror, Pavel's eyes met mine. He gave me the smallest smile and I knew he understood.

"All clear Castile?" Pavel asked Eddie, suddenly all business. Eddie dutifully performed the standard checks a second Guardian would do before a vehicle departed, acknowledging we were indeed good to go. He looked ecstatic! I shot Pavel an appreciative glance, and he gave the smallest nod.

Sitting beside me, Dimitri flicked the edge of his duster over our hands. He was staring straight ahead, apparently completely disinterested, but as his hand grasped mine beneath the cover of his coat his thumb rubbing the back of my hand in a circular motion, I could tell how excited he was to be getting off campus, too! Turning, I started to speak with Suzanne who was seated in the rear row beside Guardian Kirk. Around thirty, Guardian Kirk was one of the Mazur Guardians, and both Dimitri and I really liked him. He was professional but funny and knew how to be discreet. On the occasions we had to go somewhere and Mom was not available, as often as not we'd call on Kirk to be my second Guardian. He and Dimitri were slowly developing a bit of a friendship, and it pleased me to see it. Dimitri needed more male friends, particularly ones who understood what it meant to be a Guardian.

"Did you have a chance to pick up those things for me, Suzanne?" I asked.

"Yes, I did. I have them in my bags for you" she replied with a smile.

"Did you order something milaya?" Dimitri asked curiously.

"Yeah – just a few pair of jeans with stake holders. I ordered extra pairs of my favorite jeans, and Suzanne had that tailor adjust them for me."

"Good idea. Pants with holders are always much more comfortable than holsters" Dimitri replied, eyes still ahead and his mouth barely moving.

Suzanne gave me a knowing nod which seemed to say more than what we'd said out loud. I saw Kirk catch it - however always discretion itself, he gave no outward sign he'd noticed.

"Ok – we're clear" Pavel suddenly said – which was the cue for Dimitri to pull me to him, kissing me deeply. Wrapping my arms around his neck, I returned his kiss with interest.

"You two _still_ have it bad" Eddie joked, although I knew he was pleased to see Dimitri and me happy. What seemed liked minutes later we were arriving at the farmhouse. Mom and Abe took their things to the master room on the ground floor.

"Can you put some logs in the fireplace?" I asked Dimitri, heading up to the second floor with the others. I saw Suzanne taking her bag into Pavel's room. She wasn't exactly _announcing_ she was staying there, but she wasn't sneaking around about it either. I wondered whether Mom and Baba knew about them? Lissa and Christian took up residence in the same room as last time.

"You guys can fight it out over these bedrooms," I said to Adrian and Eddie, showing them the two remaining rooms on the second level. Each headed to the room closest to them, and so the sleeping arrangements were sorted. Heading up to our room under the eaves, I dumped our bags and headed back down to find the others.

"Let's get some drinks and head out onto the porch" I suggested, eager to visit 'our' swing again. Dimitri smiled, going to the kitchen to grab a couple of pitchers. Carefully surveying what was available on the drinks cart in the living room, in the first he mixed up vodka and vermouth and headed back to the kitchen for ice. In the second he put gin, vermouth, and Campari.

"Hmmm! Vodka Martinis and Negroni!" Adrian said, watching Dimitri. "How did you learn to mix cocktails?"

"Sign of a misspent youth, Ivashkov!" Dimitri said not unkindly, giving his cousin a wink.

The six of us headed out to the porch with the pitchers and our glasses. Dimitri and I sat on our swing, Lissa and Christian opposite. Eddie sat on the end beside Dimitri and me, Adrian likewise situated at the end of Lissa and Christian's swing. Suzanne came out bringing us a huge platter of tapas.

"I need to feed the Guardians; then it will be dinner time. Hopefully these will keep you going," she laughed. "Feeders will be here in a little while – Pavel will collect you" she finished with a smile.

We spent the next few hours drinking, chatting and laughing. Just like we had been, Adrian and Eddie were at their ease here. Adrian was telling us all the Royal gossip, interspersed with him doing funny impersonations of people at court. Then Eddie was able to catch us up on the latest in Academy gossip that none of us ever seemed to hear.

"People just seem to forget I'm there" he half whined. "It's amazing the shit they say in front of me!"

"It's because mentally they already see you as a Guardian," Dimitri responded kindly, earning a huge grin from Eddie.

Dinner was, again, just awesome. This time a delicious lasagna and salad with garlic bread. Suzanne had made four large dishes which proved providential; while ten of us were dining, Eddie and Dimitri had eaten at least a dish and a half between the two of them! Even I was staggered about the amount of food those two could put away. Mom and Abe were sitting beside one another being super smoochy. It was really cute to see! I was sitting cuddled up next to Dimitri, and I could see Lissa and Christian were getting a bit affectionate, too. Poor Eddie and Adrian; it must suck to be the single guys among a group of couples.

By the time we'd enjoyed dessert (Suzanne's superb self saucing pudding), it was time to retire for the evening. Between the cocktails, then the wine with dinner, I was a little buzzed and I could see Dimitri was, too.

Heading to the top floor, we brushed our teeth side by side in the bathroom. I shoed Dimitri away while I had a private moment, and then headed into our room. I couldn't be bothered with nightwear, so I stripped and climbed into bed, only wearing a little pair of boyleg panties. Dimitri was already settled, wearing the cotton boxers he invariably favored during the day. Surprisingly he'd not changed into pajamas as he so often did.

"I don't suppose…" Dimitri started hopefully.

"Not yet, Comrade" I lied. "Just at the end of things now. But I hope you're ready for a fun-filled night tomorrow!" I teased.

Groaning with both anticipation and frustration, Dimitri pulled me lovingly to him, my back to his front. Holding me close within his arms I enjoyed his loving kisses on my neck.

"I love you milaya," he said. "I can't wait to be with you again tomorrow!"

"I feel the same way, Comrade! It's been too long," I whined, not needing to fake the sound of my desperation!


	57. Ch 56 - You're Killing Me!

It was early, really early, but I kept checking in on Lissa through the bond. I knew from long experience as besties she had a bladder the size of a pebble, so she usually visited the toilet quickly around 4 or 5 pm. I needed to have a quick word with her before everyone got up, hence why I was checking. Around quarter to five, I was rewarded as I saw her blearily moving her way to the second-floor bathroom. Slipping out of her mind before I could invade her bathroom privacy, I wriggled out from Dimitri's embrace and tip-toed down the stairs to wait outside the bathroom for her.

"Rose!" she hissed, coming out and seeing me. "What are you _doing_?!"

"Sorry, Lissa. I needed to ask a favor? Tasha is arriving this morning, and Dimitri is going to tell her about us first thing. I'm not sure how she's going to take it. I'm going to suggest he takes her out to the swing on the porch for a private chat? I was kind of hoping you'd sit in the sitting room inside reading a book and maybe kind of look across at them occasionally?"

"So you want me to spy on them so you can look at them through the bond?" Lissa said, immediately realizing what I wanted.

" _Please_ Lissa?" I whispered. "I know Dimitri is worried about telling her, and I am too. I don't want to come down until he's finished, and it would help if I had a bit of an idea how the chat went," I said, trying to put the best slant on things.

Smiling she said "Of course, Rose. It's lovely you care enough to think of her feelings. I'm sure she'll be thrilled for you both, but I'll come down early and watch them through the window" she promised. "Now let me get back to bed!"

Hugging her, I moved stealthily back up the stairs back into bed beside Dimitri. I thought I'd got away with it until I heard his delicious voice ask "And where did you just go milaya?"

Frantically trying to come up with an excuse in my mind, I grasped the first thing that occurred to me that I hoped he'd not question.

"Lissa called me through the bond. Her period just started, and she didn't have anything here with her. I just took her down what she needed" I lied glibly. As expected, Dimitri didn't comment any further, instead giving me a gentle kiss on my neck and slipping back into slumber.

I lay in bed relishing Dimitri's arms around me before carefully turning to watch his face as he slept. I couldn't even start to explain how much I loved him. How wondrous seeing his relaxed sleeping face was. After an hour gazing at him I couldn't stop myself – I leaned forward and pressed my lips softly against his.

"Roza" he mumbled in his sleep. Damn right! Even when he was _asleep,_ I was the woman in his dreams! Dozing beside him I had my eye on the clock. Around 6.30 pm I heard the household start to rise. Half an hour later Dimitri stirred, and I greeted him with a huge hug and kiss.

"Morning Comrade!" I said, tangling myself in his limbs and the sheets.

"Morning milaya!" he said with pleasure, running his hands up and down my body suggestively and starting to roll me onto my back. I knew he was eager to get a green light after so many days. He had _no idea_ how keen I was to give it to him, too. But there was other business just now.

"Dimitri!" I moaned. "Oh _God,_ I want you _so much_. But I think I just heard a car out the front? It's probably Tasha - you need to tell her before anyone slips up."

Groaning in frustration, Dimitri stood up to get dressed.

"You're _killing_ me, milaya" he grumbled, not for the first time this week.

Sure enough, I _had_ heard a car out the front. Slipping into Lissa's head, I could see her and Christian downstairs greeting Tasha. Mom and Abe were up and said a friendly hello, too. Dressed in seemingly casual clothes, I nonetheless noted Tasha wore perfect makeup, and her jeans and top were more fitted than a two or three hour flight would usually dictate comfort wise. As they were talking everyone looked up to see Dimitri descending the stairs, coming to greet Tasha. Lissa looked at Dimitri, and then back to Tasha. And Tasha's expression said it all.

' _Oh my GOD Rose. She_ ** _wants_** _him!'_ Lissa hissed through the bond.

Oh to have a fully functioning two-way bond! I could almost see the cogs turning in Lissa's mind.

' _You knew! You've known for a while haven't you?'_

Sitting in our bedroom upstairs, I was nodding frantically. I can only hope, knowing what I knew, Lissa would follow through on what I asked.

' _She might be Christian's aunt, but she's not getting_ ** _your_** _man!'_ Lissa thought loyally. _'I'll just grab a book and watch their discussion!'_

Mentally doing my best to send Lissa my thanks, I sat in bed watching as Dimitri took Tasha outside onto one of the swings. _Our_ swing, but I was trying not to think about that aspect too hard. They sat side by side facing each other. Dimitri with three-quarters of his back to the house, Tasha mostly facing it. From where she was seated inside, Lissa could see Tasha's face but only the side of Dimitri's. I was fine with that. It was Tasha's reaction I wanted to see! They sat together for a few minutes exchanging general pleasantries, as far as I could tell. Then Dimitri seemed to be doing a lot of talking. Tasha seemed to be listening, at first, and then I could see realization spread across her face. I could see disappointment, anger, disbelief, fury, confusion and then finally an attempt at a smile. She leaned forward hugging Dimitri, but when her head was beside his hugging, Lissa and I saw the ugliest look cross her features.

' _Rose? Did you see that? She really really wants him'_ Lissa warned. And so it was exactly as I'd thought. Tasha was beyond keen for my man!

Watching through the bond, I observed as Tasha and Dimitri came back inside; him looking quite pleased, her honestly looking shell-shocked. Dimitri clearly had no idea how Tasha felt about him. They sat down opposite one another at the dining table for breakfast and were quickly joined by Lissa, Christian, Mom, and Baba. I watched Dimitri pour a cup of coffee and take a piece of toast ahead of his usual cooked breakfast, and I decided it was time for me to make my move. Slipping into my outfit of choice I loosened my hair from its tie, rumpling it suggestively. Squeezing my nipples to make sure I was ever so slightly 'standing to attention' I stood up, heading downstairs.

Coming down the stairs I looked up to see Dimitri admiring me. Of course, I'd not given him a huge amount of choice. The other day when he'd mentioned he liked me in red I'd immediately thought to buy more of it. And when I knew Tasha was visiting, I thought I might buy some sleepwear and arrange for Suzanne to bring it with her. So I was wearing the tiniest pair of bright red boyleg sleep shorts. Well ok - they were basically panties, but the _label_ had called them pajama bottoms! I'd invested in the matching top, too. A tight white tank top with matching bright red patterns. It didn't conceal a huge amount, especially given I wasn't wearing a bra and you could see my tightly puckered nipples under my shirt. With my toned legs and arms, I knew I looked beyond smokin'.

"Tasha!" I said brightly, coming down the stairs and hugging her. "Great to see you! Did you have a good trip?" I gushed insincerely. Moving around the table to where Dimitri was sitting opposite Tasha, I dropped down to sit in his lap.

"Morning, Comrade." I leaned over to take a bite of the toast suspended in his hand. "Hmmm hungry!" I purred suggestively after I'd had my mouthful of toast, giving him a long lingering kiss. Dimitri didn't look surprised by my display. In fact after so many days without sexual intimacy, his arms automatically curled around me, bringing my lips to his with an expression like he wanted to devour me!

"Don't worry Tasha," Lissa said with a giggle seeing an awkward expression on the older woman's face. "You'll get used to it. They're all over one another _all the time!"_

"I seriously don't know how you two haven't broken one another yet" Christian joked, inadvertently adding to his aunt's distress.

No further comment was required as Eddie and Adrian arrived for breakfast just at that moment. Raising my eyes to greet them, I caught an understanding look from Baba. I got the feeling he knew Tasha was _not_ on my Christmas card list!

"For God's sake! Are you two capable of spending more than half an hour not throwing yourselves at one another?" Adrian said by way of a morning greeting. I wasn't sure if he'd guessed I was trying to piss Tasha off or if it was his usual morning greeting. They were pretty much identical.

"Rosemarie! Don't you think you should wear something a little more _covering_ to breakfast?" Mom rebuked. "What you're wearing doesn't leave a lot to the imagination!"

"No it doesn't - but I like it. You look so sexy baby!" I heard Dimitri whisper. It was quiet, but looking up I saw Tasha had heard it, too.

"Oh Mom, no one cares!" Looking around, I spotted Guardian Kirk standing to attention at the side of the kitchen. "You don't care what I wear do you, Kirk?" I asked.

"I like my nose where it is – I don't even _notice_ what you're wearing Novice Hathaway!" he said with a twitch at the side of his lips.

Mom looked to Baba confused.

"When Rose and Dimitri first came to my house, there was a Guardian who looked at Rose with a little too much interest. Guardian Belikov took exception to it and broke his nose, a cheekbone, gave him two black eyes and put him out of action for a couple of weeks," Baba explained. Dimitri looked embarrassed. Pavel spluttered into his coffee. I, however, looked at Baba and gave him a huge smile.

"My hero!" I said, turning my eyes back to Dimitri, kissing him soundly.

"Wow remind me not to get on your bad side, Belikov," Eddie laughed. "You either, Rose – I don't want you sending your Russian after me!"

Suzanne was in the kitchen rustling up breakfast – bringing out huge platters of bacon, eggs, sausages, hash browns, spinach, and grilled tomatoes. Giving me a final kiss, Dimitri lifted me off his lap and onto the chair beside him. He grabbed two plates from the stack in the center of the table and started filling them both; one for him, the other for me. I loved how he knew, even without me saying, exactly how much of each thing I wanted.

"Here you go milaya," he said, putting my breakfast in front of me, before pouring me a glass of juice and putting it beside me too.

"Thanks, babe," I said, shooting him a glorious smile.

Looking across at Tasha, I saw none of what was happening was going unnoticed. While a smile was plastered on her face, it sure as hell didn't reach her eyes. Closing my own eyes I, on the other hand, was feeling great! Good food, good man – life was just about perfect!

"I'm just going to get changed" I said after breakfast. "Tasha did you want to bring your bag? I'll show you to your room." Taking her up to the second floor I pointed out Adrian's, Eddie's, Lissa's and Pavel's rooms, explaining Mom and Baba had a suite on the ground floor. Continuing up the stairs, I guided her to the attic rooms.

"This one's yours," I said opening the door to the admittedly quite sweet 'rose' room. "Bathroom is here," I gestured showing her the adjacent door. "And that's _our_ room."


	58. Ch 57 - No Need to Shout!

As I'd anticipated, the _our_ didn't go unnoticed.

"You and Dimitri share a room?" Tasha asked, surprised.

"Yeah it's just gorgeous" I gushed, opening the door to show her. Inside the room Dimitri's uniform was hanging neatly over the back of a chair, one of his Western novels was on the bedside table, and his duster was hanging on a hook beside the door. Of course, there was evidence of me there, too. I saw Tasha's eyes surveying the room, coming to rest upon my cherry lip gloss sitting beside Dimitri's novel and then my bright red bra – the one from the infamous 'underwear pervert' prank – resting artlessly on top of Dimitri's uniform.

Yep – definitely a room occupied by two!

"You can't see it now that it's dark, but sunrise and sunset are just _gorgeous_ from this window" I continued, seemingly oblivious to her inspection of the bed that was unmade and rumpled on both sides. "It's lovely to lie in bed and look out across the yard to the trees! Anyway – I'm just going to change out of my pajamas" I said.

Taking the hint, I could hear Tasha walk across the landing and into her own room. Closing the door, I quickly rummaged through my bag, looking for the outfit I was after.

I hadn't been a hundred percent sure how Tasha was going to dress, so I'd packed way more than I would have otherwise coming away this weekend. Tasha usually wore tight tops and pants, showing off her slim Moroi figure, and today's outfit was no exception. So rather than trying to beat her at her own game, I changed into a very feminine and girly dress. It fell to just above the knee and showed my cleavage to advantage without looking in any way promiscuous or showy. I could almost hear my mother approving – and I knew compared to me dressed like this, Tasha would look old.

Slipping on a pair of tight workout shorts underneath my dress, I added one of my stakes to each of the thigh pouches the tailor had added. Before we left for Europe, I think I'd have her come for a day and adjust all my clothing to accommodate stakes. Dimitri was right – pockets were _much_ more comfy than holsters!

Adding a little cherry lip gloss, piling my hair up into a whispy loose bun and slipping on a pair of ballet flats I checked my reflection in the mirror on the back of the armoire door. Yep – feminine and girly. Taking my chain from where it nestled against my chest I unclasped it – taking Dimitri's promise ring off and slipping it on to my middle finger. Perfect!

Tasha was already downstairs by the time I came down. Everyone bar Mom, Baba, Pavel, and Suzanne were settling to watch a movie, and I saw Tasha was sitting beside Dimitri on a three-seat sofa. While I could go and plonk myself between them, it would be pretty rude and _very_ obvious. Thankfully Dimitri spotted me at that moment.

"You look gorgeous Roza," he said, running his eyes up and down my body appreciatively. Patting his lap, he held out his arms out to me. I was about to jump on him when I remembered my stakes, so I carefully sat myself down in his lap – but he could immediately tell I was armed.

"Hmm Novice Hathaway. Is that a stake under your dress or are you just pleased to see me?" he joked.

"Well I'm _always_ pleased to see you Guardian Belikov – but you're right – I _am_ packing silver…"

"You know there's something wrong about just how _sexy_ it sounds to hear a woman's packing a stake or two" Adrian groaned, overhearing our conversation. Eddie was nodding from his position sitting on the floor.

I giggled. "I'm still getting used to them," I admitted. "I keep going to jump on Dimitri forgetting I'm wearing them. I don't think you'd appreciate a crotch full of silver, would you baby?"

"No probably not" Dimitri laughed.

"You're carrying stakes?" Tasha asked surprised. "I didn't think you were allowed to until you graduate?"

"You get stakes when you're promised, Tasha" Dimitri explained. "But if another Guardian gifts you their stakes you can wear them – even if you're not yet promised."

"You gifted Rose your _stakes_?" Tasha asked him, her eyebrows both raised.

He chuckled. "No – I still need mine, Tasha. Only a retired Guardian gifts their stakes. Yeva sent hers to Roza for her eighteenth" he explained. "She's already made four kills, so it makes sense for her to be armed" he added proudly.

Tasha looked even more stunned. "Your Grandmother gave Rose her stakes? I didn't realize Rose had met your family?"

"Not in the flesh, yet" Dimitri clarified. "But we skype them all the time. Mama and the girls adore Rose. Yeva too, actually."

Hmm. Not so sure that Sonya adored me, but hey – I'd go with it.

"You should see all the amazing things Rose got for her eighteenth Tasha!" Lissa said.

"Oh?" Tasha asked, feigning an interest.

"Dimitri's presents were _so romantic,_ " Lissa continued. "He had a band of rose gold added to the top of his stakes as a mark of his pledge to always defend her." Dimitri smiled, taking my hand in his, again stroking the circlet of gold on my middle finger. "And when he gave her a _ring_ I nearly died with the romance of it" Lissa gushed. She was laying it on thick, even for Lissa! I felt a surge of love towards my best friend.

Tasha's eyes dropped to my hand, clasped within Dimitri's.

"So you're _engaged_?" she said.

"Not yet. I gave Roza a promise ring. But yes – when the time is right I'll be asking her to marry me" Dimitri said proudly, speaking to Tasha but looking at me – his loving hopes for us clear in his eyes. Raising my hand to his lips, he kissed the circle of gold, pulling me closer to him. "I love you milaya."

"I love you too, Comrade" I whispered back – giving him a tender kiss that had nothing to do with Tasha and everything to do with how much I adored my Russian God. Lissa and Christian were sitting opposite us, both grinning. Lissa with a slightly satisfied expression.

"You're sure you don't mind watching a movie with us? I wasn't sure whether you needed to train this morning?" Lissa asked.

"It's ok, Liss" I assured her. "Eddie? Because they were transporting Baba and us last night, the Guardians didn't get a chance to do their Friday night fights. They're holding it tonight instead if you wanted to join in? Dimitri and I were thinking about it, and even Mom said she might although I think the Guardians are all too scared to fight with her in case Baba gets pissed" I joked. "Suzanne was planning to do a BBQ so we could all hang out and watch if you want?"

"Are you _serious?_ Of course I'll take part. This is freaking _awesome_ Rose!" Eddie enthused, almost jumping out of his skin.

"That was a good night in Santa Monica" Adrian agreed. Christian was nodding.

So with our plans for the evening settled, we sat down to watch a movie together. This time Dimitri didn't cover us with a blanket, but I was ok with that. It would make him all the more eager for some loving this evening! Besides I had an idea that just seeing me sitting on Dimitri's lap was enough to piss Tasha off. Ten minutes into the film and I still wasn't settled.

"Grrr. My stakes are bugging me – yours too. I can't get comfy," I said to Dimitri, wriggling on his lap. "I can't find a position where one of us isn't getting jabbed or lying against eight inches of silver!" I whined. Lifting my skirt slightly I pulled both my stakes out, laying them on the coffee table in front of us. Dimitri pulled his thigh stake out and put it on the table with mine.

"Wow that really is beautiful," Tasha said, looking at the rose gold on the top of Dimitri's stake, leaning over to reach for it. I could feel him tense a little beneath me.

"Don't touch, please Tasha." Seeing her hurt expression he added "It's a Guardian thing," with a shrug.

"Oh, sorry Dimka" she simpered. Man, I didn't like her.

Now our stakes were removed, I could nuzzle against Dimitri properly. The film was a long one, and it was nice just to sit together. Every now and again he'd kiss my hair or bring my hand to his lips. And every now and again I'd turn to kiss his cheek, or stroke his leg with my hand. I'd all but forgotten Tasha was there until the movie ended. With an hour or so until lunch was due, Christian and Eddie headed to the dining table to work on Eddie's calculus. I didn't want to crowd Dimitri with Tasha, but I wasn't happy to leave them alone either, so I gave him a quick kiss saying "You two must have heaps to catch up on. Adrian? Lissa? I thought we could work on some stuff? Maybe the bond and blocking?"

Moving to the sit on the sofa furthest from Dimitri and Tasha it gave them their space to chat, without actually giving them any real privacy.

' _Nicely done Rose,'_ Lissa complimented through the bond. I gave her a bright smile.

"So Adrian? I realized last time I was here I haven't had to take darkness from Lissa since Santa Monica. Any ideas what's going on with that?"

"I noticed that. You know that bridge you had that night? Well, I think it's kind of still there. You're actually taking the darkness as fast as she makes it as far as I can tell."

"What? Before she even feels it?" I asked, confused.

"That's what it looks like."

"But _I'm_ not feeling it, either?" I asked.

"I thought as much. I think your bond is getting stronger. If what I can see from your aura is right, you're taking the darkness as soon as she makes it. But you're burning it off just as quickly, too."

Looking at Lissa, I was grinning. If what Adrian was saying was true then we might both be able to live free of the fear of the shadow-darkness.

Turning to tell Dimitri, I noticed Tasha had moved closer to him on the sofa, and they were chatting in Russian. Now that _shitted_ me as I couldn't understand what they were saying. As if he could read my thoughts, Adrian lifted an eyebrow. Ok – so apparently he _had_ picked up on my animosity towards Tasha.

"Why don't you two try communicating through the bond?" he suggested. "Close your eyes and concentrate on sending Lissa a message, Rose." Closing his eyes as well, as Lissa and I sat there in silence, I knew Adrian was eavesdropping on Tasha and Dimitri's conversation.

Did Tasha know Adrian could speak Russian? I wasn't sure. Dimitri would, but then it wasn't what Dimitri might be saying that worried me. I snuck a look at Adrian – he was seated on the floor between Lissa and me, his back to the coffee table - Dimitri and Tasha seated on a sofa on the other side. Sneaking a quick look at Dimitri, he looked relaxed and happy. Tasha looked pissed off. Looking at Adrian, I saw he had a smirk.

' _Hate that bitch'_ I tried sending through the bond to Lissa.

Lissa didn't seem to be getting it. I kept trying and trying but to no avail. I was just about to give up when I heard Tasha laugh and Dimitri chuckle. Opening my eyes, I saw she was sitting even closer, and she was touching his arm flirtatiously.

' ** _Really_** _fucking hate that bitch'_ I mentally snarled.

' _Language! And no need to shout, Rose'_ Lissa sent back through the bond. _'I can see why she irritates you.'_

Our eyes opened as one as we realized what we'd done. Suddenly we were shrieking and jumping up and down hugging.

"What happened?" Adrian asked, his eyes open looking between Lissa and I. "Did you..?"

"YES!" screamed Lissa. "I heard Rose for the first time through the bond!"

"What did you do?" Adrian asked, trying to figure it out.

I wasn't prepared to admit it in front of Tasha, so I said: "Well I've been trying to send the same message and then suddenly it went through!"

"Roza! Lissa! That's great!" Dimitri enthused, abruptly standing up from where he'd been seated beside Tasha, coming over to stand between Lissa and me, an arm around us both.

"You have to keep trying," Adrian said in earnest.

It was almost time for lunch, so we stopped to eat and for the Moroi to feed, and then we spent the rest of the afternoon Lissa and I eyes closed – me trying to send her messages and her speaking to me through the bond. After a few minutes of nothing happening, everyone else got bored and wandered off, but Dimitri was still there and keen. And where Dimitri was, apparently Tasha was too.

After sixty minutes of watching Dimitri watch me, with no real breakthrough from Lissa and I, Tasha took off upstairs to see Christian. We persisted for a bit longer but eventually stopped – Adrian instead filling Dimitri in on his observations and suspicions about the Spirit darkness.

"Roza?" Dimitri said, his voice excited. "If this is true, you and Lissa might be safe? I've been so worried about what the darkness could do to you."

"No knowing just yet – but let's hope so Comrade!" I said, cuddling against Dimitri. I didn't want to get my hopes up – but also like him it was tempting to imagine a life where we didn't have to be frightened about the darkness. Lissa raced up the stairs to share the news with Christian, Adrian following closely behind.

Finally alone, I looked at my man. "I'm exhausted! Hold me, Dimitri?" I asked, pushing him back onto the three-seater sofa.

"Of course," he mumbled into my hair, pulling me into a lying position against him, facing each other and wrapped in one another's arms as we stretched out on the sofa. Pulling a blanket off the edge of the sofa, Dimitri flicked it out over the two of us, tucking us in closely together. The last thing I can remember is him singing something to me softly in Russian as he rested his cheek against mine. We must have fallen asleep, because the next thing I knew my eyes were still closed, but I could hear whispering around us.

"They look adorable! I love how he wraps her in his arms even when they're sleeping" Lissa's voice said lovingly.

"Let's prank them while they're asleep" Christian whispered evilly.

"Count me out," Eddie replied. "You know Rose will go psycho, but I'm actually more frightened of Belikov…"

"Oh, Abe – go grab the camera! Look at the two of them; they're asleep but, they look _so happy_ together. You need to take a photo!" Mom said.

I lay there pretending to still be asleep as several flashes went off above us. Then I decided it was time to end this before Christian made good on his idea of pranking us! My eyelids fluttering open, I immediately looked to Dimitri. He was still asleep but he had the sweetest smile on his face. Leaning in to kiss him softly I saw him surface into wakefulness.

"Hello milaya!" he said, returning his lips to mine.

I was halfway to forgetting we had an audience when Tasha said loudly "Will there be feeders again before dinner? I'm starving!"

Way to kill the mood! Giving Dimitri another kiss, I rolled over and saw everyone standing around looking at us.

"You guys seriously need to get out more often!" I muttered, standing up a little embarrassed.

Not wanting to make eye contact with anyone, I picked up my stakes, slipping them back into my thigh pockets. Reaching over to grab Dimitri's to pass it to him, Tasha piped up urgently "Don't touch, Rose!"

I stopped, looking at her questioningly. She continued, "Dimka said it's a _Guardian_ thing."

"Yeah, it is Tasha. But you'll find it doesn't apply to me," I said confidently, picking up Dimitri's stake, kissing it on the rose gold band and handing it to him.

"Thanks, Roza" Dimitri said. Half asleep he looked to Tasha "She's right, it's OK for her to touch them." Rolling his shoulders and stretching, my Russian God stood up. "Is that BBQ I can smell?" he asked with a relaxed grin on his face.

We headed outside to see Pavel presiding over two enormous BBQs. There were steaks, ribs, chicken breast, chops, corn, and sausages cooking. On what had been blank lawn this morning were trestle tables and bench seats to accommodate the Guardians and us, all of it sitting in front of a flat marked out sparring square.

Suzanne was coming back and forth from the kitchen – placing a large potato salad, green salad, bean salad, tabbouleh and couscous on each table. Giving the guys a pointed glance they stepped up to help, moving the salads and also bringing out huge baskets filled with still warm bread rolls and tubs of butter for each table. Mom and I stayed in the kitchen with Suzanne, making up the pitchers of drinks for each table then ferrying them out.

Now I'd slept I was ravenous! I was sitting beside Dimitri joining in the general banter. Pavel announced the meat was ready - and without asking Dimitri stood grabbing two plates and lined up with the others. I fancied a bit of steak, a sausage and a piece of chicken breast – although honestly, I'd eat whatever was put in front of me.

Dimitri arrived back with everything I'd wanted plus a piece of BBQd corn. On his plate, I could see a sausage, a piece of corn and half a cow's worth of ribs. Loading up the sides, I was blissed out! Suzanne had again outdone herself. The meal was amazing, and I was sitting cuddled beneath Dimitri's arm ready to enjoy the evening's entertainments.

Pavel stood up to do a short introduction. He mentioned Mom had wanted to compete but that no one had wanted to fight her. While there was laughter from the audience, I knew Mom was disappointed. She was a good fighter, and it was unfair she was being overlooked because she was older, female and all but the boss's wife. Looking at Dimitri he nodded. I stood up "I'm go a round with you, Mom!" I said with a smile.

Mom looked up at me smiling.

"You're on!" she said, pleased to be included.

"And I'll fight the victor!" Tasha volunteered, standing up as well.


	59. Ch 58 - Rock Your World

Mom looked at Tasha in surprise.

"Are you sure that's a good idea, Tasha? I understand you teach martial arts to humans, but Guardian fighting is a little different."

"Oh I'm sure it will be fine," Tasha said dismissively. "Dhampir aren't the _only_ ones who train every day you know," giving my Mom a challenging stare.

"Your funeral," I heard Eddie chuckle quietly. Adrian and Christian were looking at one another, and I knew there would be betting on the victor.

I wasn't sure how I felt about this. Part of me really liked the idea of pinning Tasha, but I knew the fight might get personal. Maybe I should just tank the fight with Mom and let her take the bitch down? I already had a training top and fighting wear on underneath my dress, so I peeled it off, and handed it to Dimitri as well as my stakes, my promise ring, and my necklace.

"Mind these for me?" I asked sweetly, melting as Dimitri kissed my promise ring before slipping it onto the end of his pinky finger for safe keeping.

Tasha and Mom both went inside to change. Mom was back out first, and we walked over to the marked out area.

"Rosemarie? What's going on with Tasha?" Mom asked quietly in her no-nonsense voice, her back to the Guardians and doing warmup stretches. No one was close enough to overhear us.

"She's jealous of Dimitri and me," I said quietly, realizing there was no point lying to Mom about it. "You know how she asked him to be her Guardian? Well looks like she was hoping for a 'friends with benefits' situation."

"I see," Mom said. "I guess that explains your little performance at breakfast" she continued, her lips twitching.

I nodded guiltily. "I know it's childish, but I can't _stand_ her. She keeps flirting with Dimitri and it drives me mental!"

"Well I've seen her fight before and she's good for a Moroi, but you can easily take her. She's fast, but she lacks power and focus. She'll try and goad you and make you so angry you'll make mistakes, so don't fall for it" Mom advised. "We'll make our fight quick but at low intensity to make her think she has a chance with you," Mom suggested with a twinkle in her eye. "Just no gloating when you pin me!"

Oh my God! Did my mother just admit she was going to intentionally lose our fight? My Mom, who gave everything 120%? I gave her a grateful smile, and she returned it with a grin. Stepping into the enclosure we faced off against one another. Mom moved first, but I countered, then I made a move, but she slipped out of my reach. We continued on like this for a bit – neither managing to get a decent blow in. Flicking my eyes to her feet to give her warning about what I was going to do, I suddenly kicked her feet out from under her. Mom landed on top of me, but I was expecting it, rolling us over and pinning her, delivering a fake stake thrust.

"Dead!" I called out.

All up our fight had lasted less than three minutes. There were groans and laughs from the audience as people settled up their bets.

Standing up I helped Mom up beside me.

"Well done Rosemarie! I don't think I've seen you use that move before."

"Thanks, Mom!" I beamed. "Dimitri and I have been practicing it. He said it comes in handy with smaller opponents – there's just not a lot of chance to fight against anyone _smaller_ than me" I laughed.

Smiling she went to sit back down beside Baba.

"Nice work Roza," Dimitri praised. "Good idea to take her out that way."

"Thanks, Comrade," I said, having a drink of water. "You ready to go Tasha?" I asked.

"Yes. I was just saying to Dimitri I might stay on at the Academy for a week or two since he's stuck there. There is a gorgeous little old cabin in the woods where I stayed last time. You remember it, Dimka? You used to like coming over after you came off shift…" she trailed off suggestively.

Christian was looking back and forth between Dimitri and Tasha with a dismayed expression, having heard what she'd said. Lissa had heard it, too, and was sitting with her eyes wide. I felt like I couldn't breathe. I knew I hadn't been Dimitri's first lover, and I was ok with that. But I didn't know he'd slept with _her._ I'd always believed hers to be a one-sided interest. Hearing, now, that she'd not only been with my man, but been with him in the place I'd given myself to him for the first time, felt like being punched in the gut.

Dimitri looked at Tasha with annoyance.

"Tasha? Firstly I'm not _stuck_ anywhere. I'm exactly where I want to be doing what I want to be doing. And yes when you visited the Academy I used to come over to visit for a chat about Baia after a shift sometimes, but that was all there was to it. Please don't imply there's ever been _anything_ more than just friendship between us," he rebuked, obviously pissed off. "Finally – I _do_ remember that cabin. It holds a very special place in my heart," he said turning to look at me, reaching out and pulling me onto his lap.

Finding I could breathe again, I kissed my man softly, feeling him wrap his arms around me. Bringing my lips to his ear, I whispered "So you never… With Tasha I mean?"

"Never, Roza" he whispered back.

I knew Dimitri wouldn't lie to me. Not about that. But I was furious Tasha had insinuated they'd been lovers just to upset me.

"I was just trying to psych out the competition" Tasha joked insincerely. No one at the table wanted to meet her eyes.

"Well, it was in poor taste," Dimitri told her.

"Alright, enough kissing more sparring," I said lightly, seeing this was getting us nowhere. "Ready?" I asked Tasha.

"You bet ya!" she said, following me into the enclosure.

' _I never thought I'd say this but wipe the floor with her, Rose!'_ Lissa growled through the bond. I turned back to look at her and winked.

Facing off against Tasha in the enclosure I thought about what Mom had said. An angry opponent was usually a sloppy one. Not that I thought I was going to need the advantage over her, but if she were careless in the ring, she'd only look more ridiculous.

"Sorry about Dimitri getting all funny when you mentioned the cabin. It's just that's where we made love for the first time, so we're both rather sentimental about it," I said pleasantly, as though I was just trying to explain away Dimitri's earlier terseness. I could see anger in her eyes, but before she could say anything Pavel was starting our fight.

She went straight on to the offensive, kicking and hitting in quick succession. Mom had been right – while she was fast, she wasn't focused, and she lacked any real power behind her moves. I played with her for a while – letting her _almost_ land a blow before slipping out of the way at the last instant. I could tell she was getting annoyed that I'd not tried to land any blows on her yet. Tasha was turning, about to attempt to land a kick to my leg, when I lashed out with my shin, landing a hard blow against her ribs. I was standing back in a defensive position before she even appreciated she'd been kicked!

She made a few more attempts, all of which I blocked easily. She was getting angrier and as a result less controlled. Letting her guard down for a moment, I landed a powerful punch into her chest near her shoulder. Yep – that one was going to hurt big time! We kept going. So far Tasha hadn't managed to land a single blow on me, although I got in a kick to her hip, another on her calf and finally a couple of good blows to her torso.

Deciding it was time I step up and finish this, I waited for Tasha to try and rush me. Stepping aside, I used her own momentum against her – easily flipping her across my hips and onto the floor. I landed on top of her, simulating a stake thrust.

"Dead!" The whole thing had been over in minutes and I hadn't even raised a sweat.

Leaning down to help her up I said "Thanks, that was fun!" with just the right amount of sarcasm. I was actually quite proud of myself for not taking it too far, although I knew she'd still be feeling pretty sore tomorrow. The Guardians were grumbling; she hadn't managed a single blow against me, and they knew enough about my skills to know I'd been holding back big time, so in the end, it hadn't really been a fight at all.

Going to sit back down with the others back at the table, Dimitri put his arm around me, giving Tasha an annoyed look as she sat beside Christian. Passing me my dress, I slipped it back on, sheathing my stakes and hanging my necklace back around my neck. Slipping my promise ring off his little finger, Dimitri looked at me lovingly as he gently slid it onto my middle finger.

"Back where it belongs" Dimitri murmured.

Now we'd finished our match it was time for the Guardian matches proper to start.

"Are you going to compete?" I asked Dimitri.

"No. I thought I'd leave tonight to Eddie. Although I thought maybe you and I could take a turn once they're finished? It's been a while since we've sparred with an audience?"

"Hmm – feeling frisky are you, Comrade?" I teased so only he could hear me. Often we found the exhilaration from a fight served as a preface to another one-on-one activity we enjoyed.

"Roza – you have _no idea!_ " he groaned.

It had been a whole **_week_** since we'd made love. Believe me - I had _every_ idea!

Leaning in I whispered, "I know. I've missed being together, too. But trust me; I am going to _rock your world_ tonight Comrade."

Moaning quietly he replied, "I can't wait!"

Lissa was sitting at the table watching the Guardians spar in fascination. I'd been worried she'd find it boring, but evidently not. She'd never seen sparring like this before.

"Is this what you do with Dimitri?" she asked, awed. "When you're training I mean?"

"Yeah this is part of it - but we're much faster and better at it," I said without boasting. "Dimitri and I were saying we might spar when the others are finished – did you want to watch?" I asked shyly.

"Yeah!" Lissa said. "I can't believe I've never seen you fight!" she added, surprised.

"It's a sight to behold," Eddie said seriously. "Although you feel like a bit of a voyeur watching these two. They're pretty intense" he warned, "and they don't hold back."

Dimitri and I smiled at one another. Our sparring _was_ often passionate. But we couldn't help it; we knew one another so well we could predict one another's moves. What should have been a fight almost became a dance.

"I can't wait to see it, too," Tasha said, with what sounded like a hint of sarcasm.

This time Dimitri must have heard it as well because he looked at her with an irritated look.

"Come on Roza – let's go chat with Janine and Abe," he suggested, standing up abruptly and taking my hand, leading me over to the table where they sat with Pavel and Suzanne.

"That fight didn't go very far," Abe said, referring to my spar with Tasha.

"Well I didn't want to hurt her, so I thought I'd let her have a go for a minute or two before I staked her" I shrugged. Mom looked proud of me. I think she was worried I was going to kick her ass. "So who do you reckon is going to win tonight?" I asked.

Pavel thought it might be Kirk, although Dimitri said he thought it could be Eddie. In the end, neither of them placed, the honor instead going to a Guardian in his forties I didn't really know.

"So? Comrade? You ready to show them how it's done?" I teased. Someone had cranked up the stereo, and there was a popular pop song playing. I stripped off my dress, putting it on the table in front of Mom with my stakes. Undoing my necklace, I slid my promise ring back on beside the shield and nazar and rested it on top of my stakes. Swinging my hips in time to the music, I grabbed Dimitri's hand and pulled him towards the enclosure. The Guardians gathered around, knowing any time Dimitri sparred it was pretty good. Lissa, Christian, and the others came closer, too.

"I think we should have a little wager on this, milaya," Dimitri said under his breath as we were stretching.

"Oh?" I looked at him from under my lashes. "What did you have in mind?"

"Well… How about if I win you let me act out one of those fantasies I told you about last weekend?"

"Hmm…." I pretended to ponder. "That could work for me" I agreed. "And if I win, you'll let me act out one of my choices?"

"Deal. But watch out, Roza" he said coming up to me menacingly. "I'm _very much_ looking forward to acting out this particular fantasy with you. So I won't be holding back. I'll be playing to win…"

"Bring it Belikov!" I laughed. "I'll be ready for you."

Instead of the usual handshake or nod of the head at the start of the match, I threw my arms around his neck, and he put his hands on my hips as we kissed. Then we stepped back to face one another.

Pavel started us, and the fight exploded. Dimitri went on to the immediate offensive, just like I knew he would. He was moving quickly trying to get a blow in, but I was still too fast for him. Pulling back for a moment before reengaging, I swayed my hips in time to the music, taunting him a little. With a sexy growl he tried again, but again I met him move for move. He dropped suddenly, trying to use the move I'd used on Mom against me. But I'd been expecting that, too – jumping over his leg as he swung it trying to knock me down. I even managed to get a decent punch to his back in, although not with enough power to really cause much pain.

Pulling back to regard each other again I could see Dimitri was grinning. He was having as much fun as I was.

"I thought you said you were going to bring it, Belikov?" I teased, loudly enough for the audience to hear. "I was worried you were going to really _give it to me!_ " I added – the double entendre of my words not lost on him.

The Guardians tittered. A bit of banter between combatants was always appreciated, but even more so when it was insulting or naughty.

This time I went on the offensive, getting in a couple of kicks before Dimitri winded me with an elbow jab to the diaphragm. Hmm – someone was starting to play dirty. Well, two could do that.

"Ahhhh – _harder_ Dimitri" I moaned in a needy voice, just loud enough for him to hear me.

"Careful what you wish for milaya" he replied threateningly. Looking at him I could see his eyes were now dark pools of lust. Oh – there was only one way this was going to end, I thought with a smile.

Slipping beyond his reach again, I skipped around the perimeter of the enclosure, giving him a ' _come and get me_ ' look. The audience loved it! Turning to face Dimitri again I could see he was preparing to do just that. I side stepped just as he threw himself towards me. Stepping back I waggled my finger at him.

"That wasn't very nice Guardian Belikov" I teased.

"I didn't think you _wanted_ me to be nice Novice Hathaway?" he quipped.

Facing off against one another again I knew it was time to end this one way or the other. We started in, and this time we were both giving it 100%. Our limbs were flying – blocking one another at every turn. And just as I thought it was never going to end, Dimitri caught me off guard on my shoulder, pushing me at the same time as using one of his feet to kick mine out from under me. We fell together sidewise to the ground, him immediately rolling on top of me and using one of his hands to pin both of mine. The other he put directly over my heart – but instead of simulating a stake thrust, he leaned down and kissed me, mumbling against my lips "I think it's going to be a _very_ long night Roza!"


	60. Ch 59 - He Sucked it Up

Smiling up at Dimitri, my eyes were full of an unspoken promise. Yes – tonight would be a very long night – and I looked forward to every moment of it! Since we'd not been sexual since the _previous_ Saturday night, I figured there were at least six nights we had to catch up on! I reached up and gave Dimitri another kiss before he climbed off me, leaning down to extend his arm to help me up.

The Guardians stood back respectfully, commenting on the fight. Guardian Kirk was the first to come over, slapping Dimitri on the back.

"That was something else, Belikov," he said with a grin. "I don't think I've ever seen two people so closely matched or so damned fast!"

Adrian came over next looking awestruck. "Little Dhampir? I had no idea you could fight like that… I don't think I would have made half the inappropriate comments I have if I'd known. As for you, Belikov? What a fucking lucky dude you are!"

Dimitri looked at Adrian giving him a genuine smile. "I know it," he said, putting his arm around me.

Christian, Lissa, and Tasha came up next. Lissa looked lost for words. When she finally did speak, she sounded unsure of herself.

"Rose sometimes I feel like I don't know you. I didn't know you could fight like that. I didn't even know your training _involved_ learning to fight like that."

"Don't be silly, Lissa," I said. "There's lots to Guardian training. This is just a small part of that".

"And I should know that, too, but I didn't," Lissa replied sadly.

I was on such a high after the fight I didn't want her to feel down.

"Don't worry about it, Lissa! If you're really keen to learn about Guardian training, I'll ask Kirova to let you come to Stan's Bodyguard and Personal Protection class. You'll know more than you ever wanted to after a single lesson" I teased. "And maybe I need to attend one of those Slavic Literature classes of yours?" I giggled.

"Nice one guys," Christian said. "That was really… hot."

"Dimitri you were amazing!" Tasha gushed. "And Rose? You can _really_ _fight._ "

"Yes, she can. You should remember that Tasha" Dimitri said, pointedly turning his back on her. Hmm – seems someone is more pissed off than I thought!

Walking back to Mom and Baba, I retrieved my dress, stakes, necklace, and shoes. While I really wanted to drag Dimitri up to our room and make a headstart on our busy evening, it was a little early to vanish just yet. And it would be rude to invite friends for a weekend away only to disappear on them.

"Just an hour Comrade. Then I'm all yours" I promised, giving him a smoldering look.

Dimitri nodded, his eyes making a promise for his body to deliver later.

A bonfire had just been lit, so we joined others dragging over the chairs and benches to sit around it. Dimitri picked up a comfy cane lounge chair off the porch and brought it over for us. Sitting down in it, he pulled me on to his lap, taking his duster off and throwing it over the top of me before encircling me in his arms.

Lissa and Christian grabbed the matching chair and joined us. Eddie and Tasha sat on the ground in front. Adrian looked ridiculous as he dragged a full sun lounge from the porch, positioning it in front of us – lying sidewise and doing risqué supermodel type poses albeit thankfully still fully clothed!

Lissa and I were sitting facing one another. She looked happy as perched on Christian's lap, and I suspect I looked the same way cuddled in Dimitri's embrace.

' _How nice is this?'_ Lissa said through the bond. _'Although Christian is furious with Tasha. That stunt about when she was last at the academy was off.'_

Raising my eyes to look at hers I nodded. I noticed Christian observe our interaction and smile. Much as he shitted me sometimes, he was wonderful to Lissa, and he did a good job accepting the blurring of boundaries resulting from our bond. He'd changed so much in the time they'd been together.

But the most changed person was Dimitri. Sitting cuddled on his lap, I tried to remember how he was when we first met. Taciturn. Unrelentingly committed to his work. Serious. And now I looked back, I could see he'd been sad. Guiding his chin around to mine with my finger I kissed him solidly.

"I love you, Comrade," I told him giving him my most tender smile.

He smiled back, a look of absolute joy on his face. "Oh, milaya I love you, too!"

Nuzzling closer to him I noticed I was completely covered by his duster. The tall arms of the cane chair, and the way I was positioned, also meant that his lap was completely obscured. Oh, Dimitri! Our evening was about to start early... The seven of us were chatting casually. Eddie was telling us some funny stories he'd learned from the Mazur Guardians.

Moving my hand gently to his crotch, I ran my finger up the central seam – over the top of his fly. His arms wrapped around me over the top of his duster, he was helpless to stop me. I looked at him and smiled. He swallowed uncertainly, bringing his lips to mine.

"Just relax, Comrade. I think you're going to enjoy this" I whispered – words repeated from a different first for us.

I unbuttoned his pants, slowly working the zip of his fly down. It wasn't hard to find what I was looking for – his cock was already hardening in anticipation of my sensual touch. Reaching inside his pants, I pulled Dimitri's cock out, wrapping my hand around it.

I wasn't in the best position, so Dimitri leaned forward and kissed me – using the opportunity to rise slightly in the seat and pull his pants down to mid-thigh. Sitting me back down on his lap, I adjusted myself so my arm and hand were in the perfect position. I looked at Dimitri and smiled. This was going to be FUN!

I started slowly stroking him up and down. By now Lissa was recounting a long story about Kirova and some Moroi issue in the senior school. I was looking at her, giving every outward sign that she had my full attention, while I could feel Dimitri lengthen and thicken as a result of my ministrations.

Sitting sideways across him, his lips were close to my ear. I could hear his breath become heavier as I squeezed his shaft a little tighter, bringing my hand up to the top of his cock before rubbing my thumb across the tip. My poor Russian God. Since we'd become lovers, we'd relied on our sexual intimacy more and more. Looking at him now, I could see how desperate he was for my touch.

I leaned into him, nuzzling my head underneath his chin on my favorite part of his shoulder. I looked like I was resting, but really I was focusing my attention elsewhere. Dimitri was looking into the bonfire. He looked liked he was watching the flames, but I knew it was to hide the excitement in his eyes.

I was getting into the rhythm of things when Tasha attempted to engage Dimitri in conversation – raising the idea of Moroi using their magic offensively alongside Dhampir against Strigoi. It's the sort of idea I knew he'd usually applaud – but he was just a tad distracted just now. He barely answered her, and I could see her hurt look on her face. And while I knew she lusted after my man, I couldn't help but feel bad for her. I, too, had wanted Dimitri when I was convinced I had no chance of getting him. I can remember lying in bed night after night wanting him so badly I'd cry – tossing and turning and trying everything to put him from my mind so I could sleep.

Seeing she was getting no joy from Dimitri, Tasha turned her attention to Lissa and Christian. She asked about their plans for next year (they said travel to Europe – not mentioning Dimitri or me) and then Tasha asked about marriage and babies in the future.

I could tell Lissa was embarrassed. I knew she hoped Christian was 'the one' and that he'd propose sometime. I also knew she was happy to wait a few years yet.

Tasha started talking about the joy of children, how being a parent completed one, etc. It actually took me a minute or two to realize her comments were more intended for Dimitri than Lissa. Fucking bitch! Just when I'd started to feel sorry for her, she trots that shit out!

Within days of Dimitri telling me about that aspect of Abe's investigations into being shadow-kissed, we'd agreed to be very careful about where we shared that information. We had no idea of knowing whether what Abe suggested was even a genuine possibility. Once I thought it could be, I wanted it so damned badly I wasn't willing to tell others only to find out it wasn't true. Other than a trusted few, it was our little secret - the tenderest hope of our little love story.

I heard a soft growl from Dimitri. He'd recognized the subtext of her conversation, too.

I shrugged. Who cared what she said? I knew Dimitri was mine - he knew I was his. Let Tasha talk about whatever she wanted to. While she was there banging on about the kids she thought I couldn't offer Dimitri, I was here rubbing my hand up and down his throbbing shaft – biding time until he took me upstairs and gave me hours of pleasure. And in the future – well I was hopeful our dearest wish _would_ prove to be possible!

Leaning into Dimitri I kissed him, putting my lips to his ear.

"In a couple of minutes, we're going to get up, say our goodnights, and we're going to spend the rest of the evening fucking, ok?" I suggested pleasantly.

Giving me a kiss, Dimitri looked to me lovingly. "Of course milaya," he answered with a smile.

The conversation was flowing around us. Dimitri was mostly quiet, but I made the occasional contribution.

I was rubbing his cock faster and faster – and I could tell he wasn't too far away. Feeling he was only seconds away, I took my hand off his cock for a moment.

"I can't wait until you're inside me baby. I need you. I need you to fuck me _hard_ tonight. Let's go!"

Leaning against him, cuddling joyously, I knew it was time to discreetly head up to our room. It was late enough to be ok, and my man was _more_ than ready!

We started to look around - Eddie, Lissa and Christian were involved in a heated discussion. Tasha was staring into the flames of the bonfire looking angry. Adrian had looked up right at us.

"You two off to bed?" he asked, seemingly innocuous.

Looking to Dimitri, he nodded. I stood up and he quickly put on his duster, closing it at the front to cover his erection.

"Dimka? I'd really like time to have a chat together tomorrow?" Tasha asked. Eyeing me carefully she continued, "You know – just the two of us? I'll be flying out tomorrow night and I'd like to chat with you first?"

Distracted Dimitri replied "Yeah sure – I'll come get you when I'm awake."

And then we said our goodnights – heading to our room and whatever fantasy my Russian God had planned for me. And I just couldn't wait!


	61. Ch 60 - THAT'S What I Need!

"God milaya, every time I see you it's like the first time. You're just too beautiful" Dimitri moaned, running his hands down the sides of my body, and leaning down to kiss my neck. We were standing together in the shower next to our bedroom. It wasn't a huge shower recess, and one of us was six foot seven and a veritable wall of muscle, so we were pressed up hard against one another - which suited me just _fine_.

Dimitri's hands continued their downward course, cupping my backside and pulling my hips against his as the hot water coursed over the two of us. My lips were pressed against his chest kissing him feverishly. He might have had some pleasure in front of the bonfire, but my need was also burning red-hot. A need only _he_ could assuage.

"Dimitri?" I begged, hearing the quiver in my voice. "Take me to bed. I _need_ you. It's been too long!"

My emotions were all over the shop. I was so turned on and desperate for him to claim me, that I was close to crying. His lips were on my collarbone, and he nipped. I just couldn't take any more. Resting my forehead on his magnificent sculpted chest, I couldn't hold back the primal moan of excitement and frustration that escaped my lips. It outlined, more eloquently than I could, everything I needed from him.

"Come on Roza. Let's go," Dimitri said thickly, reaching around me to turn off the water.

Stepping out of the recess, I grabbed a towel and passed it to him, selecting another and running it roughly over myself. I was somewhat dry when Dimitri grabbed me and pushed me up against the bathroom wall, his mouth on mine hungrily. Opening my mouth to his, his tongue met mine in an instant. He was groaning loudly in appreciation while I was whimpering with desire. Running his hands up and down my body, Dimitri pulled his mouth from mine. Looking into my eyes, I could see he was on the brink of losing all control.

"Take me here Comrade" I panted, wrapping my arms around his neck. I knew I wouldn't make it as far as our bedroom.

Nodding, he put his arm around my waist, lifting me as I wrapped my legs around his hips. He used his other hand to position himself beneath my opening. Pulling me down onto him as he pushed me back against the bathroom wall, I felt the first bit of relief I'd had in a week. I was so wet and excited he sheathed himself within me in one stroke.

"Oh God yes!" I moaned wantonly " _That's_ what I need!"

"This is going to be fast, Roza. I'm too excited to hold out long!" he warned.

I nodded and closed my eyes as Dimitri started pummelling into me at a desperate pace - the timber wall at my back giving slightly with each thrust as Dimitri took me as hard as he could. The wall creaked ominously each time he pushed into me - I hoped it would hold up!

"Yesss!" I was shouting, knowing I was so close. Opening my eyes to look at Dimitri I could see his determined look, trying to hang on for as long as he could to give me pleasure.

 _"Cum for me, Roza!"_ he roared at the top of his voice.

And I did. I had probably one of the best orgasms I'd ever had. The walls of my pussy clamping down on him hard as an almost electrical current surged through my body, burning everything in its path! I was shouting Dimitri's name again and again as I heard him call out something passionately in Russian. Still inside me, he was rocking his hips gently against mine, riding out our orgasms together. Bringing his lips to mine, he kissed me passionately one more time as I was making soft whimpering noises of satisfaction.

"Dimitri that was phenomenal," I moaned, smiling up at him dreamily.

He laughed. "Feeling a bit better milaya?"

"Definitely!"

Lifting me gently up, Dimitri slipped out of me, placing me on my feet. After being wrapped around him so firmly, I found my legs were a little unsteady, so I leaned back against the wall for support.

"Dimitri? I'm not sure I can walk – can you carry me?" I laughed.

Looking immensely proud of himself, Dimitri wrapped a towel around his hips and passed me my bathrobe. As soon as it was secured around me, he opened the bathroom door. By this stage, I was in fits of giggles as he picked me up bridal style.

"Comrade – that's the first time you've taken me so hard I can't even _stand up_ afterward" I giggled, my arms clasped around his neck.

"I promise you it won't be the last" he laughed wickedly, stepping out onto the landing where we could see Tasha standing in the doorway of her room looking shocked. I could see her eyes taking in Dimitri, clad as he was in nothing other than a towel wrapped around his hips. She must have heard at least our last comments. Hell - it was an old house with thin walls, one of which Dimitri had just fucked me hard against. Let's face it; she'd heard everything. And the childish part of me was pleased about it.

"Sorry, Tasha! Bathroom's free now if you need it?" I giggled.

Dimitri completely ignored her, walking across to our bedroom and nudging the door open with his foot he carried me through the doorway, shutting the door behind us. He threw me on to the bed, and in a moment he was there on top of me.

"I love it when you giggle," he said, opening my bathrobe and starting to tickle me. That, of course, made me giggle even more! Before I knew it, I was shrieking with laughter as he pinned me down tickling every exposed part of my body. Laughing with me, it was the most relaxed I'd seen my Russian God all week.

"Come here milaya" he smiled, divesting me of my bathrobe, and pulling me under the covers with him. Rolling on to our sides we were facing each other, his arm draped around my waist, his fingers lazily stroking the skin on my lower back and butt.

"So when are you going to claim your prize for winning the fight? And am I allowed to know which fantasy we'll be acting out?"

"Later on and no – I want to surprise you," he said softly, looking into my eyes.

He paused, and a different expression was on his face. Regretful.

"I'm sorry about what Tasha implied tonight. I know I've never told you about that aspect of my life before we met. There _were_ other women before I met you, milaya, but I want you to know Tasha wasn't one of them. She's never been anything other than a friend to me." He was looking at me carefully with a worried look on his face.

"I know, Comrade."

"You do?"

"Yes you told me outside, and I believe you."

"You're not worried by the fact there were other women?"

"Well, I figured you didn't learn your awesome sexing skills all on your own," I laughed. "And a twenty-five-year-old virgin would just be sad! Was there anyone special?" I asked curiously.

"Yes and no. There's one girl I cared for. Not in the way I love you, but I did care for her."

"Are you still in touch with her?"

"Not really. I mean she lives in Baia now, so I see her when I go back, but I don't seek her out. She's actually good friends with Karolina, although I don't think my family knows about us. We were each other's firsts" he explained with a shrug.

I wasn't jealous. But Dimitri having been my first I couldn't imagine being able to move on the way he evidently had.

"So what happened?" I prompted.

"We were never together as a couple. I cared for her in an almost protective way" he mused. "It's hard to explain, but she was so innocent and almost helpless. Even then you could see she was a magnet for unscrupulous Moroi men who'd want to claim her as a conquest. Which is what happened" he said. "When she fell pregnant she moved to Baia."

"Will we see her when we visit?" I asked, a little nervously. I'm not sure I was up to meeting Dimitri's old flame.

"Probably," he said. "Although if you would rather not, I can look her up and ask her to stay away. But she'd be thrilled to meet you, and I'm sure you'd like her. She is the most innocent person I've ever met and kindness itself. She's married to a Guardian now, an older guy. They're crazy about each other" he smiled.

Crazy about each other I could live with. It's the crazy that was bothering me right now!

"She sounds nice," I said, and I meant it. While I didn't want to go there, I knew we had to… "Dimitri? Why did Tasha say what she did? I know she said it was a joke, but I think there's more to it."

"I do too, milaya. I didn't see it before, but I think she has a thing for me" he admitted uncomfortably.

I nodded. "I think so too Comrade. Didn't she suggesting you have a _child together_ give you a clue?" I asked, teasingly.

"It probably should have," he admitted ruefully. "But the way she presented it seemed so reasonable. We got along well and were great friends. She was unlikely to find a partner or marry. As a Guardian, there was little chance I'd have an opportunity to find love or become a father. A job guarding her would be relatively low risk, and we'd be able to experience parenthood. It's more than most Guardians ever dare hope for."

"Would you ever have accepted?"

"If it hadn't been for you Roza I probably would have" Dimitri confessed, looking ashamed. "On a friendship only basis" he clarified. "But once I knew how it felt to feel love the way I do about you, settling for anything less was impossible."

I frowned, nuzzling my face into his chest, cuddling him close to me. "What if Baba is wrong? What if we _can't_ have a child together?" I asked nervously.

"If we can't we can't. I loved you and wanted to spend my life with you before we discovered it might be a possibility. If it doesn't work out and we still wanted to have a child there are other options" he said. "Besides, you might not want to become a mother."

"Well it wasn't on my radar," I said. "At least not until I met you. Being with you makes me question everything. _Want_ everything."

"I feel the same way," he said, bringing my chin up and kissing me sweetly.

We'd cuddled for an hour or so after that, hands exploring, kissing softly and letting the momentum build again. When he took me again, it was gorgeous. True lovemaking, and so very tender. While I _thought_ I'd wanted us to get hot and heavy again – as soon as we started I appreciated I needed this. For us to give each other a physical expression of our _love._


	62. Ch 61 - How Soon is Now?

I could feel Dimitri's lips on my neck kissing me softly, his lips finding his way to my ear.

"Wake up milaya – it's time to play," he said softly.

"Hmm," I turned towards him and smiled, opening up my eyes I saw he was dressed in his Guardian uniform.

"Get dressed," he ordered, gesturing to the armoire. Opening it up, I could see he'd hung up all the clothing I'd brought with me. And in the center hanging on a coat hanger were my red panty and bra set and a pair of stay-up stockings. "I want you to give me a lap dance."

Oh! The week before when we'd been talking fantasies, he'd told me about his visits to a brothel. Or more to the point Ivan's visits.

" _He only went two or three times when I was with him. He'd pick a girl and warm up with a lap dance, and then they'd go upstairs and have sex."_

" _Did you have one, too? A lap dance? Or a girl?!"_

" _No milaya - I was there to guard."_

" _I thought you said he was popular with the ladies? Why visit a brothel?"_

" _He was. He could have any girl he wanted. But he said sometimes it was nice for sex just to be sex. No strings attached."_

" _So have_ ** _you_** _ever had a lap dance?"_

" _No. Although it did look kind of fun…"_

Dimitri had his back to me, clipping my phone into a speaker dock he'd knocked off from downstairs. Standing in his 'at ease' position, he was pointedly not looking to see what outfit I would select. I slipped into my bra, panties, and stockings, choosing a tight white button up blouse to wear over the top. I teamed it with a short black skirt and a pair of four-inch heels. Looking at the clock, I saw it was 4 pm. The middle of the night and the house was quiet.

Turning to the speaker dock, I flicked through the phone, quickly selecting two songs that I thought would do the job. Switching the music on, I kept it low – loud enough to be heard and set the mood but hopefully not loud enough to wake anyone else. When it started, I could see Dimitri tense slightly.

Walking over to Dimitri, I stood behind him - putting one finger on his promise tattoo, slowly running it down his neck, over his collar and down the center of his back. Looking at the side of his face I could see him smile, but he didn't move. I slowly walked around to the front of him – trailing my finger at about waist level as I did so. Standing in front of him, I saw him take in my appearance covetously.

"See something you like?" I teased, running my finger up to his chest and lightly pushing him as he nodded. Stepping backward as I pushed, he sat down on an armless dining chair he must have also brought up from downstairs, his eyes twin pools of lust. I'd been careful to move the chair to face the bed. I thought he might find the sight inspiring.

I'd worried I'd feel a little silly doing this, but seeing how excited Dimitri already looked gave me confidence. I wanted to make this _really_ _hot_ for him.

The beat of the first song was just starting to kick in. I'd intentionally chosen something with a slow beat. And something from the 80s which I knew he'd like - The Smiths ' _How Soon is Now._ ' Not too fast – just the right speed to sort of saunter around to. And I kind of liked the lyrics.

Walking up to Dimitri, I saw him place his hands palms down on top of his thighs, swallowing as he looked at me. He looked so heartbreakingly gorgeous, and a little nervous.

Leaning forward, I touched him lightly on the lips. He kissed my fingertips, and I put them up to my own lips. Leaning down further, his eyes shifted to my breasts which he could see down the top of my shirt. Raising his eyes back to mine I lifted both my eyebrows giving him a challenging look – my stare saying _'oh you'd like a bit of that would you?'_

With my fingers still at my own lips, I ran my index finger lightly down my chin, slowly down my neck and underneath my shirt to the valley between my breasts. I rubbed lightly up and down, giving a little hint of something else he might like to do between my breasts. His eyes widened, and I could hear him exhale sharply. Removing my finger, I brought it back to my mouth - running my tongue around the fingertip coyly, before putting it back to his lips. He took it into his own mouth, sucking on the end of it hungrily for a moment before I pulled it back with a smirk.

Stepping back, I stood in front of him. I thought it might be time to straighten my stockings… So arching my back and leaning forwards I grabbed one ankle running both hands up the length of my leg all the way to the top. Lifting my skirt a little as I straightened the lacy elastic. He squirmed slightly in his seat, and I rewarded him with a little smile. Turning my back to him, I did the same to my other leg - giving him a good look at my backside barely covered by the little black skirt. When I lifted the skirt slightly to adjust the stocking's lace cuff, I could hear him moan just a little.

Smiling to myself, I thought this was going rather well!

Coming over to sit on his lap for a moment, I looked at Dimitri as I played with the top button of my blouse.

"Do you think I should undo this, Guardian Belikov?"

Dimitri's nod was instantaneous.

"I thought you might" I teased, giving him a knowing look. Undoing the top button, I looked at him questioningly. "More?"

He kept nodding, his eyes looking at my chest. With the second button undone I pulled the shirt open to reveal a hint of the red bra underneath.

"Do you like my bra? I seem to recall you were quite fond of this one?

"I love it," he said thickly.

Stepping carefully with one leg on either side of him, I leaned close bringing my breasts directly in front of his eyes. I continued to undo the buttons slowly, watching his face as more and more of my chest became available to his gaze.

"Oh God Roza," he murmured, breathing out heavily and closing his eyes for a moment.

Stepping back, I shrugged the shirt from my shoulders, tossing it on to one of the armchairs in the corner. Looking Dimitri in the eye, I put one hand to my mouth, biting the knuckle - my other hand moving to one of my breasts – stroking my nipple through the sheer fabric. I was giving him my best naughty schoolgirl look – which given how we met and the nature of our relationship was kinda ironic. Closing my eyes I rubbed harder, letting a little groan escape my lips.

Opening my eyes, I looked right at my man. He looked so turned on it wasn't funny. Letting my eyes run down his chest to his lap, a lump in the front of his pants showed me just _how_ excited he was. I looked up at him from under my eyelashes taking my knuckle out of my mouth putting that hand on my other breast. Swaying my hips in time to the music I pinched both nipples lightly, feeling them harden beneath my touch. Dimitri's eyes were nearly hanging out of his head!

Blowing him a kiss, I sauntered around behind his chair. Leaning on the back of it, I leaned close whispering in his ear teasingly "I think one of my stockings is coming down again. Best fix that!" Steadying myself by holding on to the back of his chair, I lifted my foot putting it onto the seat beside his right leg. He obediently moved his legs closer together to give me room. Leaning forward again, I ran a finger along the top of my foot up my shin, slowly over my knee and up to the top of the stockings. My skirt had already ridden so he could see the lacy black cuff just inches from his face. He was breathing heavily as I ran the fingertip teasingly under the lace for a moment before smoothing it flat again. Taking my foot off the seat, I leaned back to his ear. "Now that's better, isn't it baby?"

Walking back to the front, I stopped with my back to him, swaying my hips from side to side, rubbing the back of my hand over my lower spine and down onto my backside. Flexing my back a little, I let out a soft moan. Turning back around, I could see Dimitri's eyes were half closed, and he was breathing heavily through his mouth.

Seeing Dimitri so keyed up was a _huge_ turn on for me. I know the dance was his fantasy, but I was surprised by how much I was enjoying it. How much it was exciting _me!_

Turning my back to him again, I unzipped the skirt. I let the fabric gape for a moment – exposing the top of my sexy red panties. I looked back over my shoulder at Dimitri. He was looking a little shocked, truth be told. Smiling wickedly, I walked closer, grabbing his wrists where they were resting on the top of his thighs. Moving them to rest on the outer side of his legs, I turned my back to him, sitting myself on his lap. I could feel his erection within his pants beneath me. God, he was hard! I leaned back, my back against his chest, my head resting to one side of his. I rolled my hips around twice – grinding myself against him. Dimitri's lips right beside my ear, I was rewarded by a desperate groan. He lifted his hands up to touch me.

"Uh uh!" I said, slapping his hand. "No touching, Comrade, or I'll have to stop."

He groaned even louder, but obediently lowered his hands back to beside his outer thighs – however, I did notice him digging his fingers into the fabric of his uniform pants there desperately. My poor Russian God! Standing up, I turned to face him and took a small step back, letting my skirt drop at his feet.

"Roza" he gasped. I turned to look at him, and his eyes were closed and he was panting. _'How soon is now'_ was finishing and the next song was starting. It was also from before I was born, but I'd heard it once on MTV when Lissa and I were in Portland, and I'd loved it ever since. I'd not played it for Dimitri before, so I'm not sure whether he would know it. _'Horror Head'_ by the band Curve it was basically a musical interpretation of how it felt when I came.

Now wearing only my underwear, stockings, and shoes I knew it was time to turn up the heat a little bit. Maybe I should tell him my thoughts about the song?

Walking around behind him, I leaned over towards his ear. I let my nose and lips nuzzle against his neck for a moment, enjoying the warmth of his skin before deeply inhaling his scent. He smelt amazing. He always did. Before I even realized what I was doing, I'd licked the side of his neck. If he smelt good then he tasted even better! He shuddered at the feeling of my tongue. Putting my lips to his ear I let out a soft moan, following it up by saying, "Comrade? Listen carefully to this song. Because this is what it feels like when you make me cum. And you like making me cum, don't you baby?"

"Roza, I love making you cum!" he managed to say.

"I know you do," I said smugly, pulling away from him.

Coming back to stand in front of him I lowered myself to sit on the floor in front of him, legs crossed at the ankle.

"Comrade? Do you think you could help me take off my shoes?" I asked him. He nodded quickly – evidently eager to do something with his hands. Lifting one foot, I placed it carefully on the seat between his knees. Lifting it carefully, touching only the shoe, he gripped the heel and pulled it from my foot, tossing it over his shoulder. Rewarding him with a smile, I replaced one foot with the other – letting him carefully remove that shoe, too. This time I didn't remove my foot instantly. Instead, I lifted it and let it rest on top of the bulge in his pants. I rubbed it softly back and forth a couple of times before giving him a saucy smile.

Still sitting on the floor in front of him I rested my feet about a foot apart, bent at the knees. I saw his eyes travel down my body to between my legs. I was very excited, as he could probably tell – between my thighs was a hot sodden _mess_. One hand behind me taking my weight, I let the other trail over my breasts, down my stomach and over the top of my panties. I could see him following the path of my hand, licking his lips. Coming to rest in between my legs, I let my fingers explore the wetness at the top of my inner thighs.

"Comrade? I'm not sure why I'm so _wet?"_ I said innocently, rubbing a finger in the dampness on my upper thigh and raising it to my mouth curiously.

Raising my eyes to his, I saw him shut his eyes and clench his jaw. "Milaya I need you so badly!"

Standing up I cooed, "I know… Not too long now. In fact, why don't you unbutton your pants for me?" Dimitri's hands were at his waistband in next to no time. "Just the button - you can leave the zip to me" I teased. Nodding in understanding he undid the button of his pants, rubbing his hand across the fabric on top of his cock a couple of times.

Pouting, I looked at him. "I don't like it when you do that" I said. "That's _my_ job" I said with a wink.

With his full attention back to me, I reached around behind me to unclasp my bra I let the straps fall from my shoulders. Pulling it off and exposing my breasts to his excited gaze, I took the bra and swaying my hips to the music again I came towards him. Holding it on my index finger, the way he had the night of the Eddie prank, I said: "I seem to remember you like to rub this against your face?" I raised my eyebrows and nodded to him – giving him permission. He grabbed the tiny piece of material and lace in his large hand, bringing it to his mouth and lips and inhaling deeply – all the while looking at me. An almost primal groan escaped his lips. He sounded so _desperate!_

We were drawing to the end of my little dance for him. There was about a minute left of the song – besides which I wasn't sure how much longer either of us could hold out. To say I was excited was the understatement of the century!

I went over to him, straddling him and sitting on his lap. His eyes wide his breathing was ragged, he was looking at my breasts, and I could tell it was taking every single bit of his self-control not to touch them. So it probably wasn't fair that I did it for him – moistening my fingertips in my mouth before squeezing each nipple – feeling them immediately pebble beneath my fingers. And it definitely wasn't fair the way I rocked back and forth a little - imitating the way I flexed when I rode him.

"You're such a good man, Dimitri," I said huskily barely able to keep my voice steady.

Standing up again, I leaned down in front of him – rubbing my hand across the straining fabric at his crotch and deftly pulling down his zipper.

"That's better isn't it baby?" I whispered.

"Yes," Dimitri moaned, rolling his head back with a look of pain on his face.

Now only in stockings and a tiny piece of lace that had been advertised on the website as panties, I knew the time had come to give my good man his reward.

Turning my back to him, I hooked my thumbs on to either side of my panties, lowering one side and then the other, slipping them slowly down my legs and stepping out of them on the floor. Dimitri was moaning loudly now, and I knew his self-control was seconds away from snapping.

Turning a last time to look at him, I walked backward slowly until I felt the foot of the bed behind my knees. Sitting down, knees together, ankles crossed I raised my eyes to him one final time. His eyes met mine, and I've never experienced such an intense look from him.

I smiled at him, and running my finger from my lap, over my stomach and up between my breasts, I brought my hand out in front of me. I looked at it for a moment, as if I didn't know what to do with it. And then lifting my eyes to his, I beckoned.

"Come and get me Comrade" I whispered.


	63. Ch 62 - He Recognised Himself

Dimitri roared and was out of the chair in an instant, his eyes wild in a way I'd never seen them before. Standing above me at his full height, I was reminded just how frightening he could be. It wasn't that I was scared of him – far from it – but at that moment I recognized that he was a large, powerful man capable of just about anything. A man who'd just been pushed beyond the limits of his endurance. Looking up, I saw Dimitri minus his self-control.

He'd hinted at this dark side of himself before. After he'd beaten up Nikita. When he'd described spiraling out of control after he'd lost Ivan. There was a second of it after the disastrous lunch when we'd told Mom about our love. And now I understood why he'd been so good at helping me with the effects of spirit. How Dimitri had instinctively known when to push me to train harder and when to hold back. In my darkness, he recognized his own.

I'd expected him to throw himself upon me, so I was surprised when he stopped to peel his shirt and pants off - his eyes upon mine the whole time. Dropping to his knees in front of me, he pushed my legs apart, grabbing me around the waist and pulling me roughly against him. His eyes looked menacing, but I wasn't frightened. If I was brutally honest, I was excited. I'd always felt there was a part of himself Dimitri held back from me, and I'd often wondered just how far I could push him. Tonight I had my answer.

I'd always been so available to him. So keen to experience whatever he'd let himself enjoy with me. I should have known the best way to bring out the rage in him was to deny him the very thing he'd formerly been so skilled at denying himself.

Me.

His lips were upon me, his tongue forcing its way to mine. Growling with impatience, Dimitri lifted me by the waist, pushing me back against the bed. He was ravenous and would not be satisfied until he'd claimed his prize.

His hips were grinding against mine – his erection pressed flat against my sodden slit. Pulling back to look at me for a moment, in his eyes I saw everything he wanted to do to me. And _good God_ how much I wanted him to do it. My breath was ragged, coming in heady pants. I was barely able to satisfy my body's need for oxygen, lost as I was in the comprehension of Dimitri's desire.

Lowering his mouth to above one breast, he bit me savagely, at the same time ramming his thick cock home inside me. There was pleasure and pain everywhere. I literally screamed from the intensity of what he was making me feel. Muttering something thickly in Russian he bit me again and again as he rammed his cock deeply – claiming my dripping pussy for his own.

Pulling out of me, I cried out, desperate for him to continue. To dominate me.

"On your knees – hold the bedhead" Dimitri ordered in a low, urgent voice that didn't even sound like his. Obliging him instantly, my eyelids fluttered as he entered me from behind. Grabbing my hips in a vise-like grip, he was sliding in and out of me so fast and hard I could barely keep up with him. While we'd been together enough times for me to be familiar with the way Dimitri felt inside me, something about tonight was different. Foreign. It was like no matter how much he gave me it was not enough. Or was it that it was too much? I couldn't string my thoughts together to make up my mind.

Every single part of my body was tense. There was stimuli coming from so many different directions; I just couldn't process it. The sound of his skin slapping mine again and again combined with the cast iron bedstead smacking against the wall with each of his thrusts sounded almost like gunshots. When combined with the sound of my wailing, and his own furious growls, the result was a confusing cacophony.

I could feel Dimitri's fingers digging into my hips, and there was a mystifying dampness on my chest where he'd bitten me. I wasn't sure whether he'd broken the skin, or whether I just assumed he had because of the smell of blood in the air. Actually, I could taste blood too - so maybe it was from where I'd bitten my lower lip? When had I done that? I wasn't sure I could wrap my head around it all. I opened my eyes to look at my chest and immediately realized I shouldn't have. The extra sensory input was just _too much_.

It tipped me over the edge.

My orgasm was like an explosion. None of the usual ripples of pleasure starting at my cunt and radiating outwards. It felt like simultaneous detonations that obliterated everything. I heard Dimitri calling out my name in desperation, plunging himself into me as far as he could and holding himself there as his cock pumped his cum into me.

Wrapping his arms around me from behind, while still within me, Dimitri pulled me against him - my back against his front. Twisting slightly, he threw us on to our sides on the bed. I closed my eyes to try to minimize my overloaded senses. I could feel Dimitri's heart thudding in his chest where my back rested against it, so I decided to focus on that. As his heartbeat slowed, I calmed down. The last thing I remembered was the feeling of him withdrawing from me. I gave a little whimper, but it faded in a moment as I was sucked into sleep.


	64. Ch 63 - I'm Sorry I Wasn't There

In the end, we slept right through breakfast. In fact, it was only a few minutes before lunch when we surfaced and headed downstairs – which worked out well as we were both ravenous! Suzanne had cooked up a feast, and we were all sitting down to enjoy it when the first uncomfortable moment happened. Dimitri had taken a seat towards one end of the table beside Pavel. Tasha walked over, taking the vacant seat beside Dimitri. As soon as she sat down, he stood up, walked to the other end of the table, and chose a different seat beside Christian, holding out his hand for me to join him on his other side. Dimitri and Christian immediately struck up a conversation – neither of them acknowledging Tasha.

"Well that wasn't awkward" Adrian commented, giving Tasha a ' _do you mind if I sit here?'_ look before plonking down in the seat beside her. We'd all sat down to eat when Eddie rocked up to join us. But there was no chair for him. Turning to Pavel, Suzanne said, "I _told_ you – there's a chair missing! Can you ask the men to check again? Someone must have taken it outside last night?"

Eddie dragged over a side chair from the living room, saying, "No biggie, I'll use this."

"Oh I'm so sorry, Suzanne – it's in our room. Dimitri? Can you go get it?" I asked.

"Get it after lunch," Eddie suggested. "I'm hungry now!"

We all laughed. If my appetite was prodigious, Eddie's was at least its equal. Dimitri nodded. He was famished too.

Tasha started to say something, but Christian immediately interjected.

"Why do you have a dining chair in your bedroom Rose?" he asked – clearly just not wanting to hear Tasha talk.

"We had it up there last night – I was giving Dimitri a lap dance," I said.

Pavel spat the water he was drinking across the table. It landed on Lissa and her empty plate. She was obviously repulsed but had the good grace to wait a moment or two before using her napkin to wipe his spittle from her person.

"Oh GOD you're a lucky bastard" Adrian moaned, looking at Dimitri.

Christian gave Lissa a speculative look, which it's probably fortuitous she was too occupied to notice.

"One of the best hours of my life" Dimitri smirked, looking back at Adrian.

 _"Rosemarie!"_ Mom spluttered in horror. "Not _everyone_ needs to know this!"

"What?!" I replied. "He _asked_?! Besides – _'sexual intercourse is a normal and healthy part of an adult relationship and nothing to be embarrassed about'_ " I parroted. "And ' _foreplay is an important aspect of intercourse to ensure both participants are physically prepared for the act of making love.'_ That's what Alberta told us in sex education classes!" I said wickedly, knowing this would further embarrass Mom.

"You had Alberta for _sex ed?_ " Dimitri asked, looking at me with amusement, starting to laugh.

"Yep Comrade. A week of my life I've spent a _long time_ trying to block from my memory" I joked. "The girls got Alberta, and the guys got Stan."

"It was horrific," Eddie agreed, closing his eyes and shaking his head. "Truly psychologically damaging. I still can't look at a banana the same way after those condom demonstrations," he said with a shudder.

Leaning towards Dimitri, I whispered just for him "Of course then I also got a bit of _practical_ guidance from my mentor…" causing Dimitri to shoot me a smoldering look.

"She gave you a lap dance for _an hour_?" Adrian asked Dimitri. "That must have been full on! So what was she wearing?"

 _"I don't think we need to discuss that!"_ Mom interrupted, giving Adrian a murderous look.

"Not a lot by the end of things," I said to Adrian, giving him a wink.

I looked at Baba, and the two of us started to laugh. _Really_ laugh. Both of us enjoyed baiting Mom, and it was _so_ easy to do! Pretty much everyone joined us, even Mom in the end. I ended up with my head on the table tears rolling down my cheeks I was laughing so hard – but the nicest thing was Dimitri was laughing too.

When my giggles finally subsided, I lifted my head and looked around. Suzanne was beside Lissa bringing her a new plate and cutlery, her mouth twitching in amusement. Pavel was apologizing profusely, although I could see Lissa was wishing he'd stop. Every time he said something, it reminded her of his flying spit - and she was still grossed out.

We all settled back down, and I could see Tasha staring at her plate. She'd said nothing nor had she joined in our mirth. Truth be told I couldn't wait for her to leave! Lunch was fine after that. Dimitri and I both ate a huge amount – but we'd skipped breakfast, and it _had_ been a busy evening. We were cuddling on the sofa afterward when Tasha approached.

"Dimka? I was wondering whether you were free to have that chat now?" she asked apprehensively.

"Dimka is a name only my family use. Please use Dimitri in future. And yes we can talk."

In the end, they went back to our swing. Dimitri sitting at one end, Tasha at the other. After a pointed look from me, Lissa and Adrian went and sat on the porch steps. Not quite in earshot but close. I sat in the sitting room, much where Lissa had sat last time. I didn't even pretend not to be watching them. Baba came and sat beside me, watching them too.

"You picked a good one," he said approvingly.

"I know Baba. I just wish she'd leave us alone."

"You have his heart. Don't sweat it."

Looking outside, I could see Tasha talking, trying to appease Dimitri. He seemed to be listening to her politely, but not engaging. She asked him a few questions, and he just shook his head. She was getting more agitated and frustrated. An ugly look came onto her face, and you could see she was starting to say hurtful things to him. What I could see of his face appeared angry but still in control.

And then she must have said something reprehensible because Dimitri stood up suddenly causing the swing to fly back. He had his hands up backing away from her with an enraged look on his face. I couldn't hear what she was saying, but I could see its effect on Dimitri. She was stepping towards him still talking as he was backing away. Leaving him nowhere to go he pushed past her, storming down the porch towards the front door. Tasha was following still saying something to him.

"Go away, Tasha!" I could hear him shouting. "I don't want to see you." Dimitri shoved the front door open with an outraged look on his face. Adrian stood up to intercept Tasha – stopping her from following him. Dimitri headed straight to the stairs. I could hear him take the first flight and then the second two steps at a time. The crash of a door closing at the attic level rung throughout the house.

Sighing I looked to Baba.

"Can you please get rid of her? I don't want her here."

"Consider it done," he promised, standing as wordlessly Pavel and two other Guardians materialized at his side.

"He probably needs some time, but I'll go check on him."

Climbing the stairs wearily, I wondered what the hell she could have said to get such a reaction from Dimitri. At the attic level, only our bedroom door was closed. I wasn't sure whether to knock or not. In the end, I did.

"Comrade? Can I come in?"

He didn't answer, so I tried the handle. He was lying on his side on our bed, a livid expression on his face. He didn't acknowledge my presence, other than shuffling over slightly to give me room to sit on the bed beside him. And so I sat, stroking his hair softly. I knew he'd tell me when he was ready – so I just sat there and showed him how much I cared via my touch. After maybe five minutes, he lifted his arm up indicating he wanted to hold me. So I lay beside him, facing his chest as we wrapped our arms around one another. I stroked his back gently, feeling tension radiating off him. But he slowly calmed. It really was remarkable how touching one another soothed us.

I heard someone come up to the landing outside our door. ' _Rose? Christian's heading back to the academy with Tasha. I'm just packing her things. She'll leave from there before you return this evening. Christian asked me to tell you both he's very sorry'_ Lissa said through our bond _._

It was thoughtful of Lissa to let me know. "Thanks, Lissa," I called out, loud enough for her to hear through the door.

"Christian's taking Tasha back to the Academy. She'll leave from there before we return," I explained to Dimitri. He just nodded. I could feel him playing with my hair, and a little later he finally opened up.

"She's vile. She started by trying to get me to admit I had feelings for her. But beyond friendship I never have. But she didn't want to hear it. She said the most hateful things about you. About me too. She even tried to blame me for what happened to Ivan. She said I let him down. That he would have lived if I had been there."

"Oh, Comrade. No one knows that."

"I know that Roza. It's taken me time, but I know it. He was my best friend, and I still mourn him. But it wasn't my fault." And it was like as he said it finally in his heart he _did_ believe. "You would have loved him, you know? He was the funniest person I've ever met. You remind me so much of him at times – especially when you're doing your pranks" he admitted with a smile.

"You've never told me much about him."

So he did. We lay there for the rest of the afternoon, Dimitri telling me about their friendship and their shared history. And at the end, the very sad end, I held my beautiful Russian God in my arms as he sobbed. As he finally let himself say goodbye and forgave himself for not being there.

* * *

Dimitri was quiet in the van on the way back to campus. But it was a good quiet. He had a peaceful look on his face. It felt like he'd turned a corner somehow. Back in the unit, we headed to our room. It was 7 am so a few hours before we needed to go to bed. Uncharacteristically Mom headed out – offering to do the laundry downstairs. She and I both hated doing it, so to date, Dimitri had given in and done it for the three of us each Sunday night.

"Dimitri? It will be 7 pm in Baia. Why don't we try skyping your family?"

"I'm sure they'll be busy," he replied uncertainly.

"It can't hurt to give it a go," I persisted.

We got my laptop and set it up on his bed. I'd already changed into his St. Basil's workout top, he into boxers and a TShirt. We were both sitting up in bed, legs under the bedcovers. He seemed nervous as he placed the call, but it was picked up almost immediately.

"Dimka! Yeva said you'd be calling tonight!" Olena said in English. "Hello, Rose!"

"Hi, Olena. It's been a big weekend. You need to talk to your boy, and I need to sleep. I'll talk more next time" I said, smiling before turning my back to the laptop, snuggling under the covers resting my head against Dimitri's chest.

"Oh, Mama…" he started, playing with my hair as he started a long conversation in Russian. I smiled as I let the sound of the words I couldn't understand lull me to sleep.


	65. Ch 64 - 15 Minutes with You

Lunch on Monday had been a subdued affair. Christian had apologized for Tasha's behavior, and Dimitri had just shrugged his shoulders. I knew he didn't blame Christian, but it would have helped if he'd actually _told_ him that. Lissa spent the time trying to introduce topics of conversation, which no one chose to follow, and then as soon as she'd eaten, Mom said she needed to get something from the unit and she'd meet us at my next class. I think we were all a bit relieved when the bell rang.

Eddie followed Dimitri and me to our next class in the gym. As Mom was not with us, Dimitri was doing near guard, and Eddie automatically slipped into the far guard position. I'm not sure if he was even aware he was doing it, but Dimitri noticed and smiled.

Mom was waiting at the gym, holding a plastic bag. Peeking inside, I saw it contained several pair of high-heeled shoes. What the? But once we walked in, I appreciated why. Instead of Stan and staking mannequins, Alberta was waiting for us with a bunch of female Dhampir and Moroi staff.

"Thank you, Janine, I really appreciate this," she said to Mom, who was sitting on a bench, strapping on a pair of glittering high heels. They looked ridiculous with her Guardian uniform, but because Mom was so short, she needed them to make her a reasonable height. Because today the Novices were being taught how to dance ahead of the Graduation ball in five weeks - and since there were a lot less female Novices to partner their male classmates, Alberta had roped in additional female dance partners to even things up.

"Take my word for it – you might as well learn how to do this in heels," Mom said looking at me before flicking her eyes to Dimitri. I knew she meant that with a partner who was six foot seven, I'd be dancing in heels a lot! She'd brought three pairs from my wardrobe for me to choose from. With a grin, I selected the tallest – a pair of four-inch black patent leather Christian Louboutin heels I'd bought with Suzanne that second day in Santa Monica. The ones I'd worn when I'd given Dimitri a lap dance a couple of days ago. They actually didn't look too bad with the skirt and top I was wearing today - and I caught a twitch at the side of Dimitri's lips as he recognized them. A couple of my classmates seemed to be checking out my legs too.

"You didn't want to start with the lower ones?" Mom asked.

"Nah - I'm up for the challenge," I smiled.

The Guardians assigned to the class were lining the walls smirking in amusement as Alberta quickly assigned reluctant Novices their partners. Eddie was standing beside me, so we paired off together. I had to have a giggle as I noticed a classmate's look as they were assigned to my mother. To be fair, she didn't look thrilled either.

"Please raise your hand if you have any experience formal dancing" Alberta started. A few people did me one of them. I was surprised to see Dimitri also raise his hand. Dimitri? _Dance?_

"Ahh good. Guardian Belikov. Could you come here please and show the class the correct way to hold a female dance partner?"

His face impassive, Dimitri moved towards Alberta, putting his right hand just below her left shoulder blade, she placed her left hand on his upper right arm. His left hand was out to his left at shoulder height, holding her right hand. Alberta discussed correct hand positioning, including that it was considered discourteous for a man to let his hand wander any lower down a woman's back, and _certainly_ never as far as her bottom. Of course, the whole class tittered.

Alberta then instructed us on how to perform the box step. After the third time Eddie stepped on my shoes, I was thinking Mom should have brought me steel caps instead of a thousand dollar pair of heels to practice in. Eddie really did have the proverbial two left feet.

"Belikov? Can you partner Rose please? I'll try and help Castile here," Alberta ordered, a kind look on her face.

"I didn't know you could dance Guardian Belikov?" I asked politely, conscious that other people might overhear us.

"My mother loves to dance – so I escorted her to dances from when I was quite young," he explained. "Do you dance?"

"Sure do! Lissa's family loved to dance, so I learned quite young as well," I said with a smile.

Lissa, being Lissa, was all about doing things correctly. And dancing was no exception. Her father had taught us both how to dance when we were still young. In fact, it was one of the only things connected to her family that she'd kept up after the accident and while we were on the run. We'd even enrolled in ballroom dancing classes when we were in Portland.

Taking me in his arms, I felt a thrill of excitement. It was the first time, other than sparring, I'd ever touched Dimitri in front of so many people. Not that anyone was paying too much attention. We maintained a comfortable open frame, although I knew if we were _really_ dancing together he'd hold me much closer – ideally hip-to-hip. I think we both realized that wouldn't be ideal in this situation!

"Milaya? Will you let me lead you?" he whispered.

"Anywhere Comrade," I said, trying to keep the smile from my face.

And so we danced. Dimitri started me in a foxtrot, and then ran me through into a waltz. It took us a few minutes to get used to dancing together, but probably a lot less than many other dance partnerings given how we were so well used to reading one another's signals and moves through fighting. I was concentrating on his hand signals and keeping the correct tension between our arms.

"You're very good Rose" Dimitri complimented. "Dancing is actually great exercise. I think we should incorporate it into our evening training sessions" he suggested.

Oh dear Lord. The idea of being pressed against him in the deserted gym was almost more than I could bear.

"I'm not sure if that's such a great idea, Comrade. I think it might be too much for me!"

"We'll see Roza…" he said, and now I could hardly wait for the day to end and our evening training session to begin!

We'd traveled the whole length of the gym by now, and were returning to where the Novices and their partners were lined up. People were surveying Dimitri and I with interest, so it was time to stop.

Dancing me up to Eddie, Dimitri released me with a small bow.

"Rose" he nodded.

"Thank you Guardian Belikov," I said.

Eddie was staring at me in surprise. "Rose? I had no idea you could dance?"

"You know me – full of surprises!" I said, slipping off my Christian Louboutins and slipping into the lower heels Mom had also brought before going back to teaching Eddie the box step.

* * *

True to his word, Dimitri had incorporated fifteen minutes of dancing into our evening training session. It was magical! Without an audience to judge us, he'd held me properly; hip to hip. It made it much easier to follow his lead, and by the end of fifteen minutes, we'd been all but floating around the gym.

Heading back to the unit Dimitri cooked a quick dinner for the three of us before leaving Mom and me for the basketball courts. It turns out Stan had been right – there was no rule which stated the Guardians playing in the Novice / Guardians grudge match had to be _Academy_ Guardians. So Dimitri was going to play in the match this coming Sunday. He had practice every night this week with Stan and the rest of the team.

Being a Novice myself I wasn't meant to know about it – but Dimitri had sworn me to secrecy – especially from Eddie who we knew was on the Novice team!

While I missed his help as I did my homework, it was nice to have a bit of alone time with Mom. While Mom and I spent a lot of hours together, we hadn't spent a lot of time talking. Tonight she was quizzing me about when I'd learned to dance. It turned out she'd been just as surprised as everyone else to see Dimitri leading me around the gym. She also asked about what Dimitri and I were planning to do about our assignments after my Graduation.

"I'm not really sure. After the craziness of last weekend, I thought maybe just the three of us could go to the farmhouse on Friday night and we could talk it over with Baba? I'm thinking I'll probably request a formal leave of absence before the ceremony so I'll remain unallocated and Dimitri will probably continue officially working for Baba? I know he hates the idea of being paid to look after me – but I just can't see any other way around things. Europe should be easy enough, and we were talking about maybe starting degrees at Lehigh the year after."

"You'd go to College?" Mom asked, surprised.

"Maybe? If Lissa and Christian are going to be there for four years, then Dimitri and I will have to be, too. At least part of the time. Dimitri was very academic at school, but being Dhampir from a poor family a degree wasn't an option. He seems quite keen on the idea of further education. I need to ask Baba, but I was hoping there'd be enough in my trust fund to cover it."

Mom looked up laughing. "Rosemarie – your trust fund has enough to put _every_ student at St. Vladimir's through college."

"Yeah, that's going to take some getting used to" I admitted, shaking my head.

"What would you study?"

"I have no idea," I said laughing. "Academics are not my strong point, but I thought if I found something I was _interested_ in it might make a difference? I mean there's a whole _world_ outside of what Dhampir are taught."

Mom nodded in understanding. It was no secret that at St. Vladimir's while Moroi were taught academics, the Dhampir were taught to guard and kill. Other than math and English, the academic subjects Dhampir did participate in weren't particularly useful outside the Moroi world.

"I'm sure you'll find something," Mom said, with a strange look on her face.

"What?"

"It's just when you were little and I thought of how your life might be, you getting a degree hadn't been something I'd considered either" she admitted. "I can't tell you how proud it makes me feel that you're even considering it."

"Let's see if I get in first" I laughed.

"Oh you'll get in. Even if Abe has to donate a library."

We both had to laugh because it's so something Baba would do. Hell – he might yet have to!

"What about you? Have you thought more about retiring?"

"I have. I'm just not sure I'm ready to give up being a Guardian. It's a huge part of who I am," she admitted, opening herself up to me in a way she never had before. "But I love your Baba, and I want to be with him, too. It feels like I'm right back where I was nineteen years ago. Having to decide between two very different paths."

"Why not be Baba's Guardian?"

"Oh no – I couldn't do that to Pavel. He's been with your father a long time."

"You wouldn't have to be head of Guardians, Mom. You could be more of a personal Guardian to him. Like Dimitri is to me."

"It doesn't work that way, Rosemarie."

"Why not? I'm sure you, Baba and Pavel could work it out between the three of you. They're _his_ Guardians – Baba can organize things however he wants. It's not like he needs permission from the Queen or the Allocation Board's permission to do things differently."

Mom didn't say anything after that, but she did look thoughtful.


	66. Ch 65 - Well and Truly Ready

By the time it was Friday afternoon I was _well and truly_ ready to get off campus.

After chatting with Mom on Monday night, I'd mentioned on Tuesday to Lissa that I was going to go with just Dimitri and Mom to the farm on Friday night and come back Saturday evening. She'd pursed her lips and gone quiet. When I pushed, she finally snapped that Christian _was_ really sorry about the Tasha thing and that it wasn't his fault. I'd just been opening my mouth to say it had nothing to do with that when she continued that I off _all_ people should appreciate how difficult a 'family visiting' day was for people who had no family to visit them and how a trip off campus would have been a nice distraction.

And then I felt like an asshole. Of course, Sunday would be hard for Christian and Lissa. Tasha would not be coming for a visit given the disaster that had been last weekend – and Lissa had no-one left _to_ visit her. It hadn't even crossed my mind but Lissa was right – it should have. I should have held the chat with Baba and Mom the following weekend because Lissa was right – I _did_ know how upsetting it was when I used to be one of the only kids without anyone visiting. No matter how much I tried to apologize, she was frosty – even going so far as to sit with Christian at a different table at lunch and dinner all week.

Then Stan had insisted the Guardian basketball team train later and later into the night. By Thursday morning, Dimitri was so tired he'd called off training so he could have a sleep-in. I didn't begrudge him a morning off, in fact, it had been lovely to lie in bed and cuddle him, but then he was shitty and fidgety all day because he'd missed our morning run.

Our Moroi Studies teacher had decided we needed to do a take-home practice exam over the weekend. It looked like it would take half a day to complete – which meant there went Saturday morning. And then to top off a magnificently shitty week, Dimitri was having a shower after basketball on Thursday night when his phone received a text. It was past 10 am, so an odd time to get a message. Hoping it wasn't bad news from Baia, I picked up his phone to see Tasha had messaged him _'Sorry for last weekend. You don't know all the information. Please call me – Tasha'_. I was sorely tempted to delete the message, but I didn't - so I just pretended I'd not seen it. However when Dimitri didn't mention it that evening or at all the next day, I was stewing on it and was wondering whether maybe he'd called her.

So, all in all, I was pissed off!

Suzanne noticed I was out of sorts in the van. "Are you alright dear? You don't look yourself?"

"Yeah, I'm OK. It's just been a long tiring week."

"That's no good. Would my chocolate self-saucing pudding do anything to cheer you up?" she asked hopefully.

I smiled, turning to see Dimitri smile too. Actually, Suzanne's chocolate pudding _would_ help things!

"You're clear," Pavel said from the front – and then I was in Dimitri's arms, and he played with my hair until we got to the farmhouse.

Dinner was not for a couple of hours, and I think Mom and Baba were getting 'reacquainted' after their week apart. "Come sit on the porch with me Comrade?"

"Of course, milaya," he said, heading via the fridge and getting out a bottle of rosé champagne and a couple of glasses.

"Hmm? Champagne? What's the occasion?" I asked surprised. While Dimitri did drink, it wasn't a regular thing. In fact, I knew he was a little funny about it because of his father.

"I'm just happy to have you to myself for a couple of hours. It's been a busy week, and I've missed you baby."

He popped the cork and poured us each a glass – and then he pulled me to lean back against him as we cuddled on the porch swing. We each took a couple of sips.

"I got a text from Tasha the other night," he started. I didn't mention anything, but I was pleased he'd raised it with me.

"Oh? What did it say?"

He sighed. "It said she was sorry, that I didn't know all the information and asked me to call her."

"And did you?"

"No milaya. I'll be polite if I have to see her in the future, but I can't be friends, and I don't trust anything she might have to say."

I nodded. I was sad for him because I knew with Ivan gone, he didn't have many long-term friends left. But I also thought it was for the best.

"I'm sorry Comrade."

"I'm not. It's caused me to look at what I really want. And it's you, Roza. It's always going to be you. I talked it through with Mama last Sunday, and she helped me see it. I don't care about the how or why anymore. As soon as we possibly can, I want the world to know we're in love and together."

* * *

Dinner had been lovely. There were just the six of us – Mom and Baba, Suzanne and Pavel, Dimitri and I. Suzanne had done things quite differently. The table had been set with linen and candles, and the lights were turned down. At one stage Pavel was even holding Suzanne's hand on the tabletop. I saw Dimitri notice it and when he looked at me with a raised eyebrow, I just smiled knowingly.

But the most telling was when Suzanne brought out dessert. Three extra large bowls of self-saucing pudding, each with two spoons. Dimitri smiled as he took possession of our serve and spoons – sharing the delicious mouthfuls between us. He looked so happy – his elbow was on the table, resting his head on his hand as he offered me every second scoop. He had such a soft smile on his face. I felt so loved and cherished.

When we'd finished the pudding, he put the bowl to one side, taking my left hand in his and stroking my promise ring. I wore it pretty much all the time unless I was training or in a combat class. I liked the way my hand felt naked without it, now. We sat there gazing at one another. Not saying a word, but a lengthy conversation going on between us nonetheless.

"I think it's time we adjourn milaya?" he said in his gorgeous voice. When I nodded, he'd stood, clearing the table of the dessert bowls, stacking them in the dishwasher. "Night all" he smiled, taking my hand and leading me up to our attic room.

We stripped off, walking to the bathroom naked to brush our teeth. Returning to our room, we climbed into bed.

"I can't believe in four weeks time we'll be at my Graduation dance!" I said. "That's the last official day at St. Vladimir's! It's going to be really weird to leave it. I've been there since I was four, Dimitri. I was wondering how we'll manage the whole Europe thing? The end of school is twenty-eight days away – we should think about it."

"Well, I thought we'd all head to your father's house for a few days? Pack everything up ready to head overseas? Lissa and Christian don't really have a home base, and I don't think Abe would mind keeping their stuff there? But then I want to take you straight to Baia. Lissa and Christian are very welcome, too. But I am so keen for you to meet my family."

"I hope they like me," I said, a little worriedly.

"They already love you," he said with conviction and a beautiful smile.

"What even Sonya?!"

"She's just jealous. She's going through a lot at the moment. It pains her to see the two of us so deeply in love when things have not worked for her as she'd hoped. She'll be happier when her baby arrives."

"So Baia in five or six weeks?"

"I honestly can't wait, milaya! You're going to love it! The food is amazing. Very different from here. I know you're thinking it will be arctic, but I promise you it's beautiful. Much prettier than Montana."

"You miss it don't you?"

"I do. But you're my home now" he said simply, bringing his lips to mine, silencing further talk about our trip for the night.

* * *

After three hours of doing my Moroi Studies take-home exam my head was spinning. What a waste of a Saturday morning! Firstly I failed to see how knowing which family was slighting which in the _fourteenth fricken century_ had any relevance to anything now. Also the Royal Moroi's habit of repeating given names added to the inherent confusion! It didn't help that Dimitri was lying on the couch opposite me, his nose buried in yet another Western book. He looked super hot, and it was getting more and more tempting to burn the exam paper and jump him instead. I lazily wondered how much it would cost to bribe my Moroi Studies teacher to give me an A on a paper I'd never submitted and whether Abe would be up for funding it.

I was moments from setting fire to the damned exam paper when Suzanne called out that lunch was ready. Looking at the clock, I saw it was almost midnight. So yeah – three hours of my life had been wasted on this!

Jumping up in relief, I grabbed Dimirti's hand, and pulled him to sit beside me at the dining table. It was French sticks with cold cuts, cheese, and salad. Simple but tasty. Baba and Mom materialized from their bedroom to join us, and Pavel wandered over, too.

Sitting down, Baba was asking about my take-home exam. Upon quick discussion, it turned out he actually knew quite a bit about Moroi Studies. Scratch burning the thing, maybe I could convince him to write it for me?! Baba was always up for a bit of mischief - so it might be a possibility?

I was reaching over to fill my glass with juice when I felt a wave of nausea. Looking to Dimitri, first in disbelief and then horror, I jumped up knocking over the glass.

"Strigoi!" I said to him fearfully, my hand falling straight to my thigh stake.


	67. Ch 66 - I'll be there soon

I can't believe it was midday and I was awake. Adrian Ivashkov didn't _do_ anything before mid-afternoon! But Christian had asked me to come and talk to Lissa. She and Rose had fought, and Lissa had been cranky all week. Christian wasn't sure if it was spirit darkness or general female bitchiness, but since a quick check of Lissa's aura revealed no darkness, it was probably the latter.

Everyone was so _loud._ Excitement about the basketball game tomorrow I guess? I really wanted to be in my bed in the guest wing with my head under a pillow sleeping off the hangover from hell, but here I was – sitting under flickering fluorescent lighting in the student cafeteria trying not to barf at the smell of what apparently passed for food around here.

All of us were feeling a little shitty. Rose and Belikov weren't here, and as much as I hated to admit it, it threw off the equilibrium. Eddie joined us at the table looking as shitty as I felt.

"Castile? What's up with you?"

"Hey, Adrian. Moroi Studies take-home exam" he mumbled.

"That's nasty dude."

 _"ROSE! ROSE! Oh my God Rose!"_ Lissa fell off the bench seat she'd been sitting on, and was frantically pushing herself backward away from something along the filthy cafeteria floor.

Christian, Eddie and I were at her side in a moment. Lissa's eyes were open, but she wasn't seeing us.

" _Lissa_? Lissa, what's happening?" Christian was shaking her.

"Keep it away from me! Oh my god _Rose_!" Lissa was sobbing and absolutely terrified.

It had to be the bond. She was seeing something through the bond.

"Lissa? It's Adrian" I said, holding her hand. "You need to tell me what you can see."

" _Strigoi_. Rose is at the farmhouse and there's Strigoi everywhere! She's fighting them… _Fuck_! She just _killed_ one! But there's _so many."_

"How many are there, Lissa? It's important - we need to know."

Lissa furrowed her brow. "Rose said at least thirty, and that they're badly outnumbered. She's really really scared. They need help" Lissa was whimpering in terror. The bond must be working both ways.

Eddie stood up, a look of dread on his face. Racing across to the far cafeteria wall, he did what every Novice and student had been shown how to do from the time they were four years old, but hoped they would never have to. He pulled his jacket over his fist, before smashing it through the glass on the emergency panel, reaching through the glass to pull down the bright red lever.

The effect was instantaneous. A loud klaxon immediately sounded. From the weekly drills, I knew this could be heard right throughout the Academy even across the sports fields. Between rounds of the klaxon tones, a disembodied electronic voice announced, _"The Academy is in lockdown... Guardians standby for instructions... This is_ ** _not_** _a drill... The Academy is in lockdown... Guardians standby for instructions... This is_ ** _not_** _a drill..."_

Picking up the red phone handset from within the emergency panel, Eddie waited for an answer from the emergency response team. The Guardians who'd been eating in the cafeteria were already moving students into the center of the room, taking up defensive positions near the doors and windows, stakes drawn.

Lissa was sitting with Christian on the floor, still inside Rose's head. He was begging her to raise her barriers to block out what she was seeing, but she looked almost catatonic with fear. She wasn't responding to anything he was saying.

"Alberta? It's Eddie! Lissa's just seen through her bond that the Mazur farmhouse is under attack. Rose said there's at least thirty Strigoi, possibly more, that they're badly outnumbered and need reinforcements."

Eddie was listening to Alberta's instructions nodding his head. He hung up the phone.

"Christian? Adrian? Take Lissa to the infirmary. Alberta's asked me to go to emergency response."

I nodded in understanding. A minute or two later the alarm stopped and Alberta's voice came through loudly on the PA system.

"This is Chief Guardian Petrov. Everyone, please remain calm. The Academy is in lockdown due to a confirmed large-scale Strigoi attack close by. At this stage, we do not believe the Academy itself to be a target. As a precaution, all students, visitors, and unallocated staff are to return to their sleeping quarters immediately. Guardians we are enacting emergency plan C. Mazur Guardians and team one, please attend emergency response without delay. Infirmary please prepare, we anticipate incoming."

There was silence for a moment and then the disembodied electronic voice was back, this time without the klaxon. _"The Academy is in lockdown… Emergency plan C… The Academy is in lockdown… Emergency plan C…"_

Returning to Lissa and Christian, it was clear Lissa wouldn't be able to walk anywhere. Christian picked her up and we headed across campus to the infirmary. Groups of students were crossing the campus in large groups, heading to their dormitories. Everyone looked worried and some of the students were crying.

Arriving at the infirmary, we found every bed being prepared. Christian sat Lissa down on one of the plastic chairs in the waiting room. The Doctor in charge was addressing the staff.

"With Strigoi attacks, we can anticipate broken bones, lacerations and potentially attempted drainings. We'll use the foyer for triage and then move patients to one of these three stations depending on how seriously they're injured…"

Christian had finally gotten through to Lissa who was trying to raise her mental barriers.

"Rose is fighting, baby. You know she's got this. But she doesn't need to be distracted by you freaking out," he was saying to her.

Lissa was nodding, desperately trying to pull herself back out of Rose's mind. She must have succeeded because she was back with us.

"They're in the kitchen," she said answering my unspoken question. "And there are Strigoi everywhere. Something's burning, because I could smell the smoke. She's killed three but she's starting to get tired."

And then we sat and waited.

* * *

Baba and Suzanne were within a circle made up of Dimitri, Pavel, Mom, and I. I could see Kirk to one side, slowly making his way to us. The exterior Guardians had come in and were engaging, but because we'd only been coming for the one night, there were a lot less than would otherwise have been here – putting us at a distinct disadvantage.

I'd managed to get word to Lissa about what was happening. I think my fear must have forced the bond wide open, because it was fully two-way now. I could feel her terror inside my head, so I knew she'd could see via me, and I could hear and mentally answer her when she'd asked how many there were. I could only hope to God they could mobilize the Mazur Guardians and get them here quickly enough.

There was a smell of smoke in the air – something was burning but I couldn't be sure what it was.

" _Comrade_! Something's on fire – we need to get into the open!"

Giving no acknowledgement that he'd heard me, Dimitri continued battling with the monster in front of him. Momentarily unengaged, I waited until he had the Strigoi occupied before moving around to stand behind it - thrusting hard up through its rib cage and into his heart. That was kill number four.

"We need to move" Dimitri shouted to the others. Bodies were piling up, but the more there were, the harder it was to work in the space. And they kept coming. They just fucking kept coming.

Keeping our circle intact around Baba and Suzanne we started moving towards Kirk. Distracted for a moment looking for an exit path, I didn't see another Strigoi coming up behind me.

"ROZA!" Dimitri roared. I did the only thing I could do. I dropped. It was unexpected, and that's probably what saved me. The Strigoi now on top of me, I thrust out randomly with my stake. A shriek of rage proved I'd hit something – and when I looked up, I realized I'd staked it through an eye. Wrenching my stake out of its head with difficulty, I used its momentary confusion to stake it in the heart – kicking it off the end of my stake and into the path of another.

We were almost in the living room now. Kirk could see we were heading to him, so started moving back the way he'd come – kicking corpses aside to give us a path. Looking down, I saw while it was mostly Strigoi, there were Mazur uniforms too.

And _still_ those fuckers were coming.

Kirk was near the staircase when one of them landed on him from above. They must have breached the house upstairs as well as here on the ground floor. Looking up, I could see that's where the fire must be – there was smoke starting to come down through the stair cavity.

Mom was the closest to Kirk and she stepped forward, trying to distract the Strigoi long enough to give him a chance to get to his feet. Without even looking up, it smacked its arm out – sending Mom flying into a wall. I could hear the crunch and knew something was broken. I didn't have time to work out what, though, because Kirk was in trouble. On his back, the Strigoi was on him wrenching his head to one side and about to drain him. Without thinking, I jumped on to the monster's back – straddling him and wrapping my arm around its neck as he reared back about to sink his teeth into Kirk.

Feeling me land on his back he reared up, giving me the opportunity to wrap my legs and feet around his hips from behind, further securing my position. It was a Strigoi piggy-back. Trying to shake me off, I was struggling to get my stake into position for a rear thrust. Just as I did, the bastard threw both of us back against the banister of the staircase. _Mother fucker_ that hurt! I could feel tears coming to my eyes and I knew that was it. I couldn't fight back. I just didn't have it in me. And then the Strigoi slumped in front of me. Looking around in confusion, I realized its own momentum had thrust my stake past the ribs and into its heart.

I wondered whether that actually counted as a proper kill? If so, then that was number six. Looking at Mom, I could see her right arm wasn't looking great. Thankfully she was left-handed so she could still stake, but she was obviously in a lot of pain.

Kirk got up and kicked the French doors to the living room open to give us access to the porch. There was one Guardian there dispatching a single Strigoi, and suddenly it looked like we were through them. Inside they were all but down, and outside we were clear.

Looking around, Mom was injured, Baba was alert but clearly freaked out, Suzanne was alright but looking very distressed. Pavel assessed us all.

"Kirk? Get one of the vans" he ordered.

Kirk went racing to one of the vans, bringing it around to the porch steps in moments.

"Kirk? Take Mr. Mazur, Janine, Rose and Suzanne back to the Academy. Go as fast as you can and stop for nothing until they're inside the wards," Pavel instructed.

"Comrade! I won't leave you!" I shrieked at Dimitri.

"Roza GO! It's all but over here – I'll be back there with you soon," he promised. "Your Mom's injured and Abe and Suzanne can't fight. I need you with them just in case."

Seeing the sense in his words, I nodded.

"I love you Comrade," I said, climbing into the van riding shotgun beside Kirk.

"I love you too, Roza," he declared. Looking at Kirk he ordered "Get her back safely! I'm _trusting_ you," before turning to go back inside and finish things off.

Kirk had us hurtling down the road in moments. Mom's arm was clearly worse than any of us had initially thought. She was swimming in and out of consciousness. Baba was cradling her, saying loving things to try and soothe her. Suzanne was sitting in the back row, silently weeping. She looked terrified.

We were half way to the Academy when we could see three vehicles traveling towards us at high speed. Not slowing, but pulling to our side of the road to allow them to pass, I could see they were Academy SUVs. Looks like the cavalry was on its way. I was so tired I could barely think. I knew the fight was all but over, but I wished Dimitri was here with me. I felt perturbed. Something wasn't right, but I just couldn't put my finger on it.

Finally, the Academy walls were beside us and we were hurtling towards the gates. It was lit up like Christmas. We pulled up into a huge floodlit space. It was clear the gates weren't going to be opened for the car to pass. We'd need to get out and walk up for inspection. Climbing out, I could see Alberta standing inside the gates. Trying to keep myself together I knew my voice was shaking.

"Novice Hathaway with Guardian Hathaway, Ibrahim Mazur, Mazur Guardian Kirk and Mazur housekeeper Suzanne" I announced, realizing I didn't know Suzanne's surname. "Mom's injured – the rest of us are ok. Dimitri and Pavel are staying with the others to clean up. I think it's mostly over?"

Alberta came to the gate, looking at each of us carefully. A pedestrian gate was opened and we all came through, other than Kirk.

"I'm heading back to get Pavel and Belikov," he said. I nodded. They were tired, and the reinforcements should be there by now. Best to bring them back.

We climbed into an Academy van with Alberta, Baba carrying Mom, and were taken straight to the infirmary. Walking in, I could see Lissa, Christian, and Adrian waiting there. As the only injured person, so far, Mom was taken straight through. Baba went to follow, but the staff stopped him.

"I'm sorry, family only."

 _Seriously_?

Stepping forward I said wearily "That's my Mom Guardian Hathaway, and this is my Dad Abe Mazur. They're very much together." A staff member looked uncertainly to Alberta, who just nodded.

I went to sit next to Lissa. She didn't say anything, but opened her arms to me and I went straight to her. Alberta sat beside us, asking me questions about what had happened.

Looking at the clock, it was 1.15 am. More time had passed than I'd thought. Kirk should be back there, soon – so Dimitri and Pavel shouldn't be far from returning. And I couldn't wait. I just wanted this night to be over.


	68. Ch 67 - What the Fuck Happened?

It turned out Mom had a compound fracture in her right arm, shoulder, and clavicle. It was pretty serious and might require surgery in a day or two, but for now, they'd X-Rayed and set it, hoping for the best. On the plus side, it looked like her nerves, and blood supply hadn't been compromised, so while it would take time, in the end, she'd hopefully be ok.

The most significant thing, in all that, had been Baba. He'd been freaked but ok throughout the Strigoi attack – but when Mom had screamed in agony as they were resetting her bones, he'd completely fallen apart. She was pretty drugged up, now, but he had her sitting in his lap and was whispering loving things in at least three languages as far as I could tell. He wouldn't let anyone near her, even to check the blood supply in her wrist. After Dr. Olendzki had impressed on me the importance – e.g., Mom could lose her arm, I went and gave them each a kiss, sitting at their feet, leaning my head against Mom's side as Baba cradled her. While he might not let anyone else near Mom, Baba appreciated I had an equal claim to his own. Accordingly, I sat holding her hand and quietly making sure I could feel her wrist pulse. And the three of us cuddled together.

Lissa, Christian, Adrian, Baba, Mom, Suzanne and I were now in a side room. Stripped of its bed and equipment, visitor chairs had been brought here as a makeshift waiting room. It was cold, blank and sterile. There was a huge window facing out across the oval and across to the trees in the distance – but at this time of night, it was pitch dark out.

Finally, at 2.30 am, Alberta got word through her earpiece that the first of the Guardian vans was returning. We didn't know what to expect other than she said they were the most serious casualties, and as such the infirmary was being prepared. She hadn't been able to stay to explain, but looking through the doorway, I could see outside was chaos. People were running everywhere, and I couldn't help but feel that it didn't bode well?

Then the first van arrived. And it was a massacre. I couldn't make sense of what I was seeing. It wasn't just Mazur Guardians – there were Academy Guardians injured, too. Most of them were burned or had smoke inhalation rather than Strigoi inflicted injuries per se. It hadn't been what the infirmary had anticipated, so they were scrambling to play catch up.

Over the PA I could hear an urgent campus-wide call out for blood donations. They were requesting for any Dhampir or Moroi over twelve years old with specific blood groups to present to donate blood.

What the hell had happened?! I was looking at Mom, and while I knew she was drugged up, I could see she was sharing my concerns. When we'd left, it had been all but over. Why were the Academy Guardians injured? They were meant to be there just to wrap things up?!

The only positive is Kirk had not yet returned with Pavel and Dimitri. If they'd been badly injured, they'd have been sent back in the first van. While I was still concerned, I was reassured a few minutes later when I saw Alberta racing past the doorway shouting "Pavel's just reported in – second van is about to leave – expect more incoming. We need more blood!"

It was twenty minutes before the next van arrived – and at least this time they could, mostly, walk in. But they looked shattered. The Guardians were looking shell-shocked. One or two were even crying. What the fuck had happened?!

By this stage, someone had obviously accessed the campus medical records. Now they were calling specific student names over the PA to present to the infirmary to donate blood. A nurse came in and looked at me.

"Novice Hathaway? I'm so sorry to ask – but you're a less common blood type. We need you to donate…"

I didn't even stop to think. "Of course – what do I need to do?"

She led me to another room, and in a moment I had a needle in the crook of my arm. I was tired and dehydrated, so they had me drinking as much water as I could while they were taking as much blood as they dared. I was taking longer than anyone else in the room – but I guess they'd not fought and killed six Strigoi today, so I didn't feel too badly…

They took almost twice a normal donation – pretty much the limit – because the need was so extreme. I was feeling tired and drained, but in the back of my mind, something was still bothering me.

Adrian came in to talk with me while they were finishing up. "How're you going Little Dhampir?" he asked.

"Worried. What happened, Adrian? I'll feel better when Dimitri gets back."

He just nodded, holding my hand and sending me as much healing as he could. I was just thinking that Lissa could do a much better job when Adrian said "Lissa could do it better, but she's saving herself in case she's needed elsewhere tonight" I nodded in understanding. Me feeling a bit lightheaded was not a priority right now!

Adrian was leading me back across to the waiting room when I heard one of the nurses come past saying "Pavel and the last Guardians are heading back now."

I immediately felt relief! I just wanted Dimitri back to explain what the hell had happened!

I was slumped in a seat next to Adrian when I all but passed out. Lack of food, exhaustion and two units of blood donated could do that to you. I was fighting to stay awake when I saw Pavel in front of me. And then Kirk was beside him. I was so damned tired, but I looked up to them smiling.

"Oh thank God! Where's Dimitri?" I asked – at this particular moment not caring who heard me call him by his first name and not 'Guardian Belikov.'

Kirk dropped his eyes to the floor and wouldn't look at me. Pavel stepped forward, leaning forward to take my hand. And at that moment my entire world fell apart.

"I'm so sorry, Rose. He didn't make it."


	69. Ch 68 - The Dawn

Rose looked to Pavel, and then Kirk. And then she looked at no one. I could see her pulling back into herself, her aura contracting to a tight ball around her. Her eyes were open, but she could no longer see. She turned to face the window. And then she was gone. There was silence for maybe a minute or two. And then all hell broke loose.

Lissa was screaming. Not just shouting. Blood-curdling shrieks. Looking at Rose, she completely lost it.

"Make it stop? Make it stop! Rose? PLEASE!? MAKE IT STOP!"

Lissa was looking at Rose in desperation, but there was no response. Rose didn't even move. Lissa was on her knees, smacking her head against the floor trying to knock herself out. "JUST MAKE IT STOP! ROSE? PLEASE! I CAN'T HANDLE IT!" she was screaming.

Christian was on the floor beside Lissa in an instant, restraining her from hurting herself. Looking at me, he freaked out. "Adrian? What the fuck's happening?!"

I honestly didn't know. I was looking at their auras, trying to work it out. And then it was obvious.

"It's the bond. Lissa is feeling some of Rose's feelings through the bond."

"SOME of her feelings?" Christian said, incredulously.

"ROSE AND DIMITRI ARE SOULMATES" I roared, suddenly furious for them. "Rose and Dimitri are one. You're hearing an echo of Rose's SOUL BEING RIPPED IN HALF."

Lissa's screams were heartbreaking. She was begging for the pain to stop. Begging to die if it would put her out of her misery. Christian was completely freaking out. Abe and Janine were looking on in horror, so I took charge.

"SEDATE Lissa. NOW!"

I shouted for a Doctor, and finally one came. One look at Lissa convinced them that she needed to be knocked out. Lissa's face was covered in marks and was screaming uncontrollably. They gave her a shot. And then another. She was still moaning and crying in her sleep, but they said they couldn't safely give her anymore. Christian climbed next to her on the hospital trolley, holding her as she moaned even in her sleep. They wheeled her into another room, but even through the walls, you'd hear the occasional cry.

Meanwhile Rose sat on the edge of a chair. Saying nothing. Responding to nothing. Abe and Janine went to sit beside her – one on each side – but to be honest I'm not sure she even noticed. Nothing they said seemed to make any difference.

Abe was rubbing Rose's back, between her shoulder blades. It was such a loving tender thing to do. Kirk was sitting on the floor, his head between his legs. Pavel stood beside Abe.

"So what happened?" Abe asked, in a tired voice.

"There was a second wave," Pavel said. "The first batch was the warm up. After the van left, another twenty or so appeared. Ancients – so much stronger than the first round. They were looking for Rose. Dimitri ended up facing off with the ancient Kristoff. They were fighting inside when the roof collapsed."

"Are you sure he couldn't have escaped?"

"I don't think so. I ran around the back when the roof came down. One Strigoi made it out through the flames, but I staked it" Kirk said, joining the conversation for the first time.

"Only Guardians made it out through the front," Pavel added quietly. "We were evacuating the building when the second wave attacked. We'll know more in a couple of hours. The Alchemists are mobilizing to attend at first light. I don't think there'll be much for them to do, though – the house was all but burnt to the ground when we left. We threw any Strigoi bodies we could find into the flames. There are some Guardian bodies they'll transport back to here, though."

Pavel then went through the confirmed dead, the missing, and updated Abe on the status of each of the injured. I had to hand it to Abe – he knew each of his Guardians by name, even a little about some of their families.

"We'll wait until the Alchemists have attended. Then please prepare a list, and I'll ring their families," Abe said sadly. "Take a break now, Pavel – I think someone needs some reassurance," he said, looking to where Suzanne sat quietly weeping.

Pavel nodded gratefully, walking over and pulling Suzanne into his embrace.

"I should see the injured" Abe said to Janine. "Don't leave her," he ordered, looking down to Rose.

I sat down beside Rose taking his place, rubbing Rose between her shoulder blades just as Abe had.

"Ivashkov? What do you know of soul mates whose mate dies? What happens?" Abe asked. It was the same thing I'd been asking myself.

"They won't physically die. But their soul keeps searching for its other half. The pain must be unimaginable," I said sadly.

Abe nodded, turning away but not before I saw the tears in his eyes. I felt the same way. Looking towards the window, I could see the light from the false dawn. True dawn would be here in half an hour.

It was hard to imagine a Rose without Dimitri. While I'd hoped at one time to claim her heart, once I'd seen them together, really seen them, I knew it was never going to happen. It was like they were made for one another. Belikov knew her every answer. I didn't even know enough to ask the questions. When she was with him she was happy. All the time. His mere presence in a room was enough – I could see it in her aura. And it wasn't one way – it was the same for him. The two of them could have whole conversations just with their eyes. The tiniest look was all it took. Rose and Lissa might be able to hear each other's thoughts – but with Dimitri, it was more. Dimitri and Rose could see into one another's souls. They were the same soul. Losing him would crush her. I honestly think death would have been a kinder option than her wandering the world feeling as she must feel now.

I sat for another half hour, rubbing her back. Waiting and hoping for her to come out of this. Janine tried talking to her, but she hadn't responded. In fact, she hadn't moved at all other than to put her right hand on top of her left, fingers resting on top of the ring Dimitri had given her for her birthday.

Through the window, I could see the sun slipping over the horizon. And while the sun was no friend to a Moroi I was glad to see it. I was glad that the darkness and the night were over.

To the side, I could hear Pavel's phone ring. He had a brief conversation before hanging up. Abe walked back in at that moment.

"The Alchemists are going in now. They've requested vehicles to transport the fallen back here. I'll organize it with Alberta," Pavel said, leaving the room.

Abe gave me a pointed look, and I stood up. He returned to Rose's side – picking up the rubbing of her back from where I'd left off. I sat in another chair watching the sunrise. It had been years since I'd just sat and watched it and it was strangely soothing. Peaceful. It was beautiful. And then I was crying. And I didn't know why, but there were tears pouring down my face. Tears for Dimitri. Tears for Rose. Fuck even tears for myself - for this fucked up life I was living.

Pavel was back. "The vans are leaving for the farmhouse now," he said. Vans to bring home the dead. I hoped they'd be able to identify Dimitri's body. Rose deserved the opportunity to bury him.

The full sun was over the horizon now. The sky was full of pinks, reds and pale orange. The color of roses. So beautiful. I hoped in her world of pain, Rose could see it. See the beauty in her first day without Dimitri.

Pavel's phone was ringing again.

"Pavel." He was listening intently. "Hang on," he said quickly. "Abe? How many molnija does Dimitri have?"

Abe shrugged, but Janine answered "Nine plus his promise mark."

Pavel was relaying this information into the phone. He was listening further, and then I heard him say "With a rose gold band around the top?"

Abe spun to look at Pavel who was looking dumbfounded. "Please do absolutely everything you can." Closing his phone, Pavel looked to Abe.

"The Alchemists have found a living Mazur Guardian in the barn. It looks like a Strigoi was draining him when he staked it. He's lost a lot of blood, and they're not sure he'll even make the trip back here. But by all accounts it's Dimitri."


	70. Ch 69 - Stay with me, Comrade

Everyone turned to look at Rose. But if she'd comprehended what was being said, she gave no sign of it. Her father crouched in front of her, taking her hands in his, positioning himself in front of her gaze.

"Rose? Rose darling? We've heard from the Alchemists. They have Dimitri. Sweetheart? He's very injured, but he's still alive. Rose? They're bringing Dimitri here now. He's critical, but he's alive."

Rose didn't respond for almost a minute, but then a tear rolled down her cheek, and I could see her squeeze her father's hand. Leaning forward, he put his arms around her. And after a moment she put her arms around him.

"He's in a bad way, Rose. He might not survive the trip here. But, for now, he's still with us."

She nodded. Her voice was hoarse, and I could barely hear her when she said "Baba? I need to be with him. No matter what they need to do, I need to be next to him. Even if he's gone when he gets here, or if it's just to be with him when he dies."

Abe nodded, swinging straight into action. Sticking his head out into the hallway, he asked a Guardian to fetch Dr. Olendzki and Guardian Petrov urgently. They arrived within seconds of one another. Pavel quickly outlined the situation – that the Alchemists had found Dimitri; that he was clinging to life and had lost a lot of blood.

This wasn't good news. Blood supplies were already critically low. Alberta was instantly on the phone getting Dimitri's personnel file, determining his blood group.

"That's the same as mine," I said when I heard it, immediately rolling up my sleeve. "Maybe it's because we're cousins?"

Dr. Olendzki and Alberta seemed surprised by this revelation; I guess Dimitri really was quiet about his parentage. I'd just assumed it was in his file. Oops! They were going to check the medical records to see if there was anyone else with that blood type who'd not yet donated.

Abe then looked at Dr. Olendzki. "There's another matter. Rose needs to be with Dimitri from the moment he arrives, and I'd ask you to remember you have a professional responsibility regarding your patient's privacy. Anything you might see, or hear, occur between Rose and Dimitri can go no further."

Looking at Abe unruffled, the doctor said crisply "I'm aware of what you're referring to, and it's not news to me."

Feeling the need to be more explicit, Abe continued. "If their love were to become public knowledge before she can graduate, it would ruin both their futures."

"I see people at their most vulnerable, Mr. Mazur. It's hard to keep up a façade when you want the person you love to comfort you, or when someone you care for deeply is in pain. Rose has been here too many times since she returned, and Guardian Belikov has diligently attended her. Their secret has been and will remain, safe with me. We'll prepare a private room, and I'll have my most discreet staff attend. Unless it is medically necessary for her to leave, then she can stay."

It had taken longer than I'd anticipated to have my blood taken. They'd taken as much as they dared - taking beyond what they'd anticipated when I assured them I was fine for them to take more. Looking at the bag, I wasn't sure it would be enough. I mean – the guy was huge – he'd have more blood than a smaller person, right? I was reassured when I saw a Mazur Guardian, and Guardian Alto arrive. Apparently, they were going to donate for Dimitri, too.

I was in a wheelchair being wheeled into a huge room. Rose was sitting on a chair being cuddled by her Mom. Janine still looked pretty drugged up. Abe was standing close by on the other side. Holding out her hand to me, Rose gestured that she wanted me to come over.

"Thank you for giving your blood, Adrian. I know you're tired, but if he makes it here, any insight you can give about his aura might help."

I nodded. I'd already intended to tell her anything I might see. I just wished Lissa was here to heal him – but she was still sedated.

The room was ready – an IV stand had already been set up, and my bag of blood brought through and suspended from the pole. Dr. Olendzki was standing and waiting with a Moroi nurse in her fifties. Dimitri would be arriving any moment – we could only hope he was still alive. I don't think any of us knew what to expect, but we were waiting. Looking around the room, Rose's eyes settled on the window which had the blind closed.

"Can we have the blind open? Dimitri always loved to see the sunrise."

Dr. Olendzki nodded, and the nurse lifted the shade. "He's going to be here soon. I'm going to wait at the front now, Rose. All going according to plan, I'll bring him straight back here. Without knowing how badly he's injured, we'll have to play things by ear. The good news is if it's just blood loss, and he makes it here, we have enough blood on hand to help him."

Rose nodded, clinging to her Mom tighter than ever. It seemed like hours, but it was less than five minutes later when we heard the sounds of an arrival.

True to her word, Dr. Olendzki brought Dimitri right to the room. Guardian Petrov and Eddie acted as his orderlies. Once they'd placed the bed in the center of the room, Guardian Petrov had quickly closed the door, shutting out any curious onlookers. Looking at Dimitri, I thought he was already dead. He looked grey and clammy. But the way Dr. Olendzki was working on him suggested he was still alive. And concentrating carefully, I could see there was the tiniest spark of his aura left.

"I can see a spark, Rose. It's tiny, but it's there. Go to him. Touch him – let him hear your voice."

With the nurse and doctor working on Dimitri, Rose stood in the only place she could – at the head of his bed. I could see her hand shaking as she smoothed the hair back from his face and away from the oxygen mask they'd put on him – her shudder as she could see his neck – the skin on one side ripped from where the Strigoi had tried to drain him.

"Comrade? Dimitri? It's your Roza. I'm here, darling. You're in the Academy infirmary, and you're safe." She leaned forward and kissed his forehead. "You've given us all quite a fright. But you're here now. And I love you. I love you so much, Comrade. Stay with me? Please don't leave me."

I could hear Rose's voice start to waver.

The nurse was trying to take Dimitri's blood pressure, while Dr. Olendzki was preparing the transfusion.

"Keep talking, Rose. He needs you to fight for him."

She nodded. "We're all ok. Mom, Baba, Suzanne, Kirk and I made it back. Mom has some bad fractures, but she's going to be fine. Kirk headed back to get you…"

Dimitri's transfusion was in. The nurse was now cutting his shirt off, trying to assess the rest of his injuries. Other than bruising and his neck, it looked like the worst damage was from blood loss.

"You didn't come back with the first van or the second. I was getting so worried… I just wanted to know you were ok."

Looking at his neck, Dr. Olendzki prepared a local anesthetic. "Rose could you sit beside him?" she said pointing to his left-hand side "I need to stitch this."

Abe brought Rose a chair and helped her lower the side on the bed. She grasped Dimitri's hand and used her other to stroke his arm.

"We've been waiting for hours Comrade. But here you are now."

As she touched him I could see his aura brighten a little.

"Rose? Keep talking, but lie your head on his arm" I ordered. It was stupid, but I was willing to try anything.

Not even arguing, Rose did as I said. "I've missed you, Dimitri. But we're together now. And I'm not going to let anything happen to you," she promised.

Sure enough, the moment Rose's head rested on Dimitri, his aura brightened a little more.

"He's responding to your touch, Rose! I don't know if he can hear you, but his aura is responding to yours. Can you lie next to him? Skin against skin?"

"Lord Ivashov can see auras, Dr. Olendzki" Abe explained. "If it's helping, can Rose lie beside him?"

"There's no obvious injuries, but be very very careful" Dr. Olendzki cautioned. "He's still very unwell."

Rose was weak on her feet, but she had her top off in seconds, exposing her bra. Abe helped her up on to the hospital trolley beside Dimitri. There was just enough room for her to lie on her side next to him. As soon as she was lying there, Abe raised the side of the bed so she wouldn't fall off.

"That's helping Rose. Keep talking to him" I could see she was running out of things to say. "Tell him your happiest moments with him, Rose. Remind him how much you've shared."

So she did.

"Dimitri? Do you remember the first time you told me you loved me? That was one of the happiest days of my life. Lying in the cabin in your arms, I can still remember your face. We were both so scared, but so happy to finally say it to one another. And it felt so right! I was so happy I think I floated rather than walked for the next three days.

"And can I tell you one of my favorite parts of our day? I love it when you're getting dressed in the morning. I love the way you put your uniform pants, and gun belt on, and then shave before you put your uniform top on so you won't get it dirty. You always come to kiss me after you shave, and I love the smell of your shaving foam and the way your pants hang low on your hips and how I can still touch your chest.

"And our date in Lee Vining? Before we were together, I'd always dream of you taking me on a proper date - and when you did, it was all I could have hoped. The town was so small I thought we'd have to get food at the gas station, but that Italian restaurant was so perfect. But the best thing was you holding my hand. You held it right on the tabletop where everyone could see, and it was so nice not to be frightened or ashamed of how we felt. And you looked so happy, Comrade. You had that special smile you usually only share with me. But everyone could see it."

The transfusion seemed to be helping. Color was slowly starting to creep back into Dimitri's features – his lips more of a purple now than the deep blue they'd been moments before.

"I also remember our first night at Baba's house. I was so scared, but you were so gentle with me. The way you bathed me, even plaited my hair. And that was the first night I fell asleep beside you. Do you remember? They'd set you up a bed on the sofa, but I needed you next to me. And the next morning I woke up beside you, and it felt wonderful. And we've not had a night apart since.

"And I love the way you know I don't drink coffee, but every morning you leave half of your first cup for me to drink before you have a second cup and we go for training."

I could see Rose's hand reaching across to gently stroke Dimitri's chest. The contact was certainly helping, and he seemed to be responding to her voice, too.

"Rose – it seems to be working." I could see her hopeful look before she continued.

"Another happy day was at Yomba Reserve. I had no idea you'd be there. I honestly thought you were back at the Academy. When I crossed that ford and heard your voice, I was so so happy. And when you told me we had four days to ourselves it was like all my wildest dreams had come true. And I loved that you'd brought me donuts. You always know the little things, Dimitri. But it's the little things that are the big things.

"And that Friday night we had everyone over to the unit? You made popcorn, and we watched a movie and drank vodka? It felt so normal and so right to be together watching a movie with friends. And the next morning you made breakfast for Mom, Baba, Pavel and I? And I was so impressed by your cooking skills.

"I can also remember the first time we skyped your family. When we were at Baba's. I was so nervous, and it didn't help you were talking in Russian, so I had no idea what you were saying. But they were so lovely to me. And it's so nice to feel part of a family. You know I had no one growing up, so your family loving me is all the more special. And I love seeing how much they love you too, darling. You're so very special to us all. You need to stay with us, Dimitri."

Looking up at the blood bag, there was still plenty there. Seeing my look, Dr. Olendzki explained "It could take several hours to give him all the blood he needs. We're transfusing as quickly as we dare." I just nodded.

"I also loved that night we pranked Eddie and Christian. The look on their faces was priceless! But most of all, I loved that we could be open about how we were feeling. We didn't need to hide it from anyone. And I loved seeing you so playful. I love it when you smile like that, Comrade. And when you laugh. More than anything I love to hear you laugh.

"I like it when you pick me up and carry me, too. Like after dinner with Mom and Baba that first time? When you picked me up and carried me up to bed? Or after my birthday. That was good, too.

"And I love curling up on the sofa with you watching movies. Do you remember when we watched The Notebook? You told me there was nothing wrong with a man loving one woman and spending his life doing that. That that was what you intended to do. It hasn't been a lifetime, Dimitri. You need to stay with me because there's so much more good yet to come."

Dimitri's color was looking better, and his breath seemed easier under the oxygen mask.

"Do you remember my eighteenth birthday? It was the perfect day. I loved every moment of it – but especially when you gave me my promise ring. I'm still wearing it, Comrade. I'm not taking it off, and I'm holding you to your word. When the time is right I expect you to make good on your promise and make me Mrs. Belikov."

"Belikova, milaya. In Russian, you'll be Mrs. Roza Belikova."

It had been barely a whisper, but it was him. And she'd heard it.


	71. Ch 70 - Man Up and be Babied

It was him! He'd made his way back to me!

"Oh, Comrade!" With two words I managed to express all my fear and grief. Pulling myself closer to him, I was stroking my man's bare chest. "Dimitri I love you. I love you so much. Stay with me," I whispered, tears in my eyes.

"Love you too. Not going anywhere" I heard him whisper. "Keep talking. Like hearing you…"

He sounded exhausted, so I didn't press him to talk any further. After the worst six hours of my life, I'd heard his voice tell me he loved me again. It was more than I'd dared to have hoped.

Leaning up to kiss Dimitri on his jaw, I was rewarded with a soft smile.

And then I talked, interspersing my words with kisses on his shoulder and jawline. Crying with every word, I told Dimitri how much I loved him; told him how excited I was to be meeting his family soon. I told him of places I wanted to go in Europe. Ideas for what we'd do when we were there. I could feel myself getting more tired and tired, and the pauses between each thought were longer. Dimitri seemed to be sleeping and was starting in on the second transfusion bag.

I lay my head against his left shoulder, vaguely aware of people leaving the room. In the background, I could hear Abe talking to Dr. Olendzki about how Dimitri was going and her thoughts on his prognosis. He was still being monitored closely, and a nurse would be sitting with him throughout the day, but his heartbeat, respiration and blood pressure were coming back to acceptable levels.

"Rose? Dimitri's going to be ok. Why don't you let him rest now?" Baba suggested.

"He is resting."

"You know what I mean, darling. Come back to the unit and rest and get changed. You'll be back here before he even knows you're gone" he cajoled.

"Yeah. Not going to happen. Get us a blanket – I'm not leaving him."

Baba sighed, not sounding in the least bit surprised.

"Baba? Mom needs rest – so do the others. I'll stay here with Dimitri and sleep. If anything happens, I'll get them to call you. Come back tonight and bring us both clothing then, ok? And food. I'm too tired to eat, now, but the infirmary food sucks. Bring something meaty - he's going to need to rebuild his strength. Oh – and black bread with butter if you can find it. It's Dimitri's favorite."

Recognising a lost cause when he saw one, Baba just nodded.

Patting Dimitri down, I felt for his phone. Wiggling it out of his pocket, I saw it was unbroken. While I was so damned weary I could barely keep my eyes open, I held it out in front of me, pressing the 'connect' button on Skype. I made sure it was mostly me in frame – Dimitri was in the background sleeping. Thankfully his neck wound was on the other side.

The call was answered on the second ring by Olena and Yeva. Unsurprisingly, Yeva being Yeva, they seemed to be waiting for a call. Before they had a chance to say anything I started, "I'm too tired to go into it all right now, but he's ok. There was a Strigoi attack, and we were separated. For six hours Dimitri was missing, and we thought he'd died, but he is still alive. He lost a lot of blood but managed to hang on. He's in the infirmary now. He's having transfusions, but he's spoken briefly with me, and the prognosis is good."

Olena burst into tears. "You poor thing. Are you ok?"

I looked into the tiny image of her and Yeva on the screen, tears welling again in my eyes.

"It was the worst six hours of my life" I admitted. "The idea of life without him was unbearable."

Olena nodded. She was mopping her eyes but recognized I was too tired to discuss it any further. After she extracted promises for us to Skype once Dimitri was awake and up to speaking, I was about to sign off when I addressed Yeva.

"Is it safe? Safe to sleep now?"

She nodded. "Sleep, Roza. You need your rest. I'm so proud of you. I knew it was going to be dark before the dawn - but you brought him through back into the light."

I nodded and signed off – glad I'd taken the time to let them know the man we all cared for was doing ok, and not wanting to dwell too much on Yeva's words.

A blanket was located and spread over the two of us, and the blind to the room lowered. Curling myself as close to my man as I dared, I put my hand right on top of his heart and fell asleep – knowing I was blessed beyond belief.

I'm not sure what time it was when I woke, but I was aware of a commotion outside the door and a pressing need from my bladder.

Opening my eyes, Dimitri was still asleep – but it looked like a normal peaceful sleep – nothing like when he was brought in. I was trying to work out how to get myself out of bed. Dimitri was hooked up to machines on his right, and I was on his left but pinned against the lift-up side of the gurney. Thankfully the nurse, who was arguing at the door, saw I was up and closed the door - locking it before coming to my aid lowering the side of the bed so I could roll out.

"What's happening out there? And where's the closest toilet?"

"Princess Dragomir is demanding to know what's going on, and second door on the left."

Nodding, I went to the door unlocking it and stepping out. Lissa took one look at me and threw her arms around me.

"Rose? Is it true? The Guardians are saying that Dimitri is alive? But no-one will tell me anything?"

"Shh," I said, pulling her with me into the bathroom. "Sorry Liss – I'm busting," I said, quickly relieving myself while she pointedly turned her back. My bladder no longer about to explode, I washed my hands – looking at myself in the mirror. I looked like hell. As in seriously not good.

"Yes, Dimitri is alive. It's a miracle, Lissa. He should be dead ten times over, but he isn't. Alchemists found him just after dawn and brought him in. He'd staked a Strigoi while he was being drained. He's had transfusions and is doing ok. I only woke with you banging on the door, so I've not had an update yet but he looked a lot better. You can come in with me now if you'd like. How are you and where's Sparky?"

"Oh, Rose! I'm so glad Dimitri is OK" she said giving me a long hug. "I'll be ok and Christian's still sleeping."

I nodded – keen to get back to Dimitri. We exited the toilet together, earning a raised eyebrow from a Moroi nurse walking past. Meh. Least of my concerns right now. Knocking on Dimitri's door the nurse opened it cautiously.

"It's ok. She's family," I explained, holding Lissa's hand as we went over to where Dimitri was lying on the hospital trolley. He was stirring uncomfortably.

"He started pretty much as soon as you left," the nurse said.

My poor Comrade. Seeing him today, he looked so beaten up. But maybe it was just more obvious now he wasn't completely grey? Going straight to his left side, I ran my hand over his shoulder, leaning to kiss his cheek. "I'm here babe," I said, lips beside his ear and smoothing his hair. Almost immediately he calmed.

Picking up one of his hands and sinking into a chair Lissa brought over, I laced my fingers with his.

"How's he doing?" I asked the nurse.

"He's doing very well. Better than we'd expected. Doctor visited twice through the day and is pleased with his progress. She's due to visit again soon. We expect he'll be awake any minute."

"I mean – he looks a lot better… Are you expecting a full recovery?" It was the question I'd been scared to ask.

"Oh yes! He's well on the road to health" she reassured me.

I smiled and brought Dimitri's hand up to my lips. I was the luckiest woman in the world I thought, leaning my head against his hand as tears started rolling down my face.

'Shall I heal him?' Lissa asked through the bond, looking at me with the kindest and most sympathetic expression on her face.

I shook my head lightly. "Hopefully the doctor is happy with his progress," I said. She could heal him after we'd heard from the doctor. Looking at the clock, I saw it was coming up on 7 pm. Hopefully, the doctor would be here soon.

At 7.30 pm Dr. Olendzki arrived - just as Dimitri was waking. He was a little confused at first but calmed once he saw me. I sat beside him, holding his hand and gazing at him in wonder as my tears just kept coming.

"Don't cry milaya," he said, concerned.

"They're happy tears" I promised him. And they were. I was sitting grinning like an idiot.

Dr. Olendzki sent Lissa outside while she examined Dimitri. She'd tried to send me outside, too, but Dimitri had insisted I stay. I held his hand as his thumb stroked mine.

She checked out the machines, jotting down data on his chart from each. Finally, she asked, "How are you feeling Dimitri?"

"Yeah not too bad. Hungry and I want to use the bathroom and have a shower" he said.

"Well, how about you try getting up and we'll get you to the bathroom. You can shower a little later."

He nodded swinging his legs off the side of the bed. Even battered as he was, he still looked incredible. Shuffling out beside the nurse, she headed with him to the bathroom. Back in a few minutes he'd washed some of the blood off his neck and looked a lot less scary.

Dimitri sat back on his bed, patting to indicate I should sit beside him. We didn't talk – just sat there leaning against one another holding hands in silence. Finally, I asked, "What do you remember?"

"I remember the fight. I remember sending you off with Kirk. Then there was a second batch of Strigoi. I remember following Kristoff out to the barn. I remember staking him as he bit me. And then I remember waking up here with you beside me."

"Dimitri? Do you know you were in the barn for six hours before the Alchemists found you? Pavel and Kirk thought you were in the burning house when the roof collapsed. They came back here with the injured and told us you hadn't made it," I said with tears on my cheeks.

"Oh, milaya! I didn't know" he said, putting his arm around me and pulling me closer to him. "But I'm here Roza – and I'm not going anywhere I promise you," he said lovingly, using his thumb to brush away my tears.

Bringing his lips gently to mine he kissed me lovingly. "See? I'm here Roza. Still here and still yours."

I just nodded – relishing every moment in his arms.

Baba, Pavel, and Mom arrived not long after that. I was aware Dimitri and I looked like hell but I just didn't care. Actually, neither did anyone else, really. They'd brought Dimitri some clean pajamas – long flannel pants and a matching TShirt. There was an outfit for me, too – yoga pants, sports bra, TShirt and a hoodie. I couldn't wait to get changed – I felt dirty and revolting.

"Guardian Belikov? Would you like to have a shower and get changed now?" the nurse asked.

Dimitri growled with satisfaction. "Absolutely!"

"Come on Comrade," I said. "Let's get you cleaned up."

"Novice Hathaway? You can't take him – it wouldn't be proper" the nurse objected.

"Probably not, but I will be anyway," I said, giving her my best don't fuck with me look.

And of course, in the end, I'd won out. Dimitri just smiled. Thankfully the infirmary was all but deserted, now, so there was no one to witness us walking over to the large bathroom. Pavel stood guard outside – also within earshot in case I needed help. The nurse brought out a shower chair for Dimitri, which he eyed with distaste, before giving me instructions on how to sponge his neck.

With the door closed and us alone I helped Dimitri out of his clothing. It all reeked of smoke, so I unceremoniously dumped it all in a large bag the nurse had provided. I noticed only one of his stakes was on him.

"I hope the Alchemists saved my other one," he said.

"I'm sure they would have – I'll check with Pavel when we're done" I soothed.

I'd seen Dimitri naked so many times before, but he still took my breath away every time. Leaning up to him, I gave him a gentle kiss.

"You too milaya," he said, tugging at my clothes. Smiling, I pulled all my clothes off, dumping them in the bag with Dimitri's before turning on the shower. The shower head was huge – and the hot water instant - easily wetting both of us. Using a sponge and the soap solution the nurse had given me, I started gently washing down Dimitri's back and sides, moving on to his chest and neck. Kneeling down, I was washing his legs when I noticed I was starting to get a reaction from my Russian God.

"I'm not doing it in the infirmary shower, Comrade" I mumbled, "so you can just shelve that idea until we're back at the unit!"

"Promises promises!" he chuckled.

Dimitri washed his hair, while I quickly washed myself then he did likewise. I felt almost alive again! A very hungry alive – it had been over eighteen hours since our interrupted lunch, and I was famished.

Drying off, Dimitri slipped into his pajamas, me into my fresh clothes. Dimitri carefully tied back his hair and I threw mine up into a messy wet bun. Running his hand over his face, Dimitri grimaced. "I need a shave."

"I kind of like the stubble," I said smiling, leaning up to kiss him again.

Finally, we were ready to exit the bathroom. Quietly I knocked on the inside of the door. Pavel opened it and we followed him back to Dimitri's room where the smell of food was overwhelming.

Dr. Olendzki had cleared Dimitri to eat, and Suzanne had come up with the goods. There were two huge plates of beef stew on mash – the same thing we'd eaten the night we'd arrived in Santa Monica. There was even black bread, too! Dimitri sat back on his bed. The back had now been raised and pillows added, with a wheeled table added which sat across in front of him. Perched on the bed next to Dimitri, I lifted the spoon, carefully checked the temperature, and started to feed him his meal.

"I can feed myself you know," Dimitri grumbled as I was giving him his third or fourth spoonful.

"I'm sure you can, Comrade. But I want to do this. I thought I'd lost you, so now I want to take care of you. As far as I'm concerned, you can man up and let yourself be babied!"


	72. Ch 71 - Did you REALLY?

In the end, I _had_ let Dimitri finish feeding himself – but only because he insisted, and my stomach was grumbling so badly. I sat opposite Dimitri on his bed, and we shared the table between us as we ate. Mom and Abe were talking to us, and we must have appeared so rude because half the time Dimitri and I just stared at one another not hearing anyone else. As soon as we were done eating, Dimitri pushed the table aside, making room on his left-hand side for me to cuddle up with him, his left arm wrapped around me. I honestly never wanted to leave Dimitri's side ever again.

Once we were settled and comfortable, Pavel briefed Dimitri on what had happened, and all the Alchemists had to say. It was sobering news. Five Mazur Guardians and three Academy Guardians had not survived the attack. At least as many had been injured, although thankfully all but one had now been discharged. Pavel also confirmed what we had already known – that this had been another targeted attack, and the target was me.

As sad as it was that the farmhouse had not survived, it had done us a lot of favors. The Strigoi had rushed into the house from the rear just as most of the Guardians were escaping it from the front. The roof had fallen, and the fire took over, taking most of the Strigoi with it.

Guilt washed over me. Here I was blissfully happy because the one I loved had made it back to me, but eight other families out there were now grieving. It was hard not to feel responsible given I was the one the Strigoi had been after.

As if he could sense my thoughts Dimitri tightened his arm around me. "It's not your fault, milaya," he said, kissing my hair softly. But just because he said it didn't mean I believed him. Trying to change the topic, Mom asked me if I'd seen Lissa and how she was.

"Yeah – she's fine," I said. "I saw her an hour ago just before Dimitri woke up. Christian was still sleeping" I said rolling my eyes and feeling a little snarky.

"Well it was a rough night for him too," Mom said, earning a look from me.

"Oh I'm sure," I said, my sarcasm apparent.

Mom and Abe both looked at me oddly. "Rosemarie? What do you remember about last night?" my mother eventually asked.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean describe what happened" Mom clarified.

"Pavel and Kirk came and told us about Dimitri, and then I lay on the floor and screamed and cried for hours," I said.

"Sweetheart, that's not what happened. You sat still as a statue, but your bond with Lissa must have opened because _she_ could feel part of what you were going through. She was hysterical. She had to be sedated, and even then she was moaning and whimpering right up until you knew Dimitri was still alive" Abe said.

"I don't remember any of that?" I said suspiciously.

"It's what happened" Mom confirmed. Pavel was nodding, too. Dimitri kissed my hair soothingly.

Poor Lissa! Now I felt bad for not giving her my full attention this morning. I'd just been so keen to get back to Dimitri. Cautiously I tried to mentally send her a message _'Lissa? Can you hear me?'_

' _Yes, Rose'_ Lissa mentally sent back, with palpable excitement. _'I think the bond is fully two-way now'_ she explained.

' _Oh my God'_ I thought to her _'I'm so sorry about last night – I didn't realize you'd been in my head. I guess it makes sense though – the other times you've had access is when my emotions have been running high.'_

' _We can talk about this later, but I think last night might have blown the bond open permanently. Right now I'm just glad you're both ok. Let me know when he's back home and ready for visitors'_ she said kindly, and I knew she meant it.

I mentally sent a huge surge of love her way. I could feel through the bond she was touched.

It was Sunday and today had been the day of the Novice/Guardian basketball match. In the end, it was called off. One of the Guardians slated to play hadn't made it back from the farmhouse, and with eight Guardian deaths, none of the Dhampir wanted it to go ahead. Those who had families visiting were wandering around the campus soberly. What had happened was a reminder of the very real fear with which Dhampir and Moroi alike lived. The only thing I can be grateful for is that the wider campus did not realize it had been a targeted attack. It made it a little easier knowing not everyone _else_ would blame me as much as I did myself.

Mom, Abe, and Pavel had left us around 10 pm so Dimitri could rest, and I could be with him. They'd brought in a proper hospital bed after breakfast, which was considerably better than the trolley we'd been on before, but I'd be lying if I said I wasn't fantasizing about Dimitri's bed back at the unit. At midnight Pavel came back to let us know Alberta and Kirova were planning a visit to the infirmary in the next hour or so to see Dimitri and the other Guardian not yet discharged. Accordingly, I gave Dimitri a loving kiss before heading back to the unit with Pavel. Dimitri had given me his firm promise to call me the second they'd left.

Back at the unit, I said a quick hello to Mom, Baba, and Suzanne before stripping our bed, racing to the laundry downstairs and putting all the bed linen on to wash. Heading back upstairs, I made up the bed with the spare set, also setting out fresh towels for us and opening Dimitri's window so the room could air.

Being Dimitri's room, it was already frustratingly spotless. It was exceedingly aggravating wanting to do something sweet for my man and other than changing his sheets not having the opportunity.

"Why don't you make him some brownies?" Suzanne suggested. "I've noticed he likes them."

"Oh Suzanne – I can't cook at all" I laughed "And Dimitri knows it!"

"Come on – I'll show you. It's easy" she promised. "And I know he'll love them all the more if he knows you made them for him!"

Actually, Suzanne was right. Fifteen minutes later we had some brownies cooking in the little oven, and I was actually pretty pleased with myself.

"Why don't you go cut some flowers for his room?" she further suggested. The campus had flowers everywhere, so it wouldn't be hard. I raced downstairs with a pair of scissors. I was just coming back up the stairs when my phone rang. It was Dimitri.

"I'm sitting in my room all sad and lonely…" he teased.

"I'll be there soon" I promised. Back in the unit, I shoved the flowers into a vase, putting them on Dimitri's bedside. I saw Suzanne had the brownies out and sliced already. She put four on a plate and wrapped them in cling film, so I could take them to him. I was heading to leave when I saw Dimitri's current Western book on his bedside. He was only a handful of pages in, so I grabbed that too. And then I sprinted across the campus to the infirmary – eager to see my man again even though it hadn't been much more than an hour since I'd left him.

* * *

Dimitri had been discharged in the middle of the Moroi night – mostly so it could be low key. I wanted to bring him back myself, but Mom had convinced me it would be better if Pavel did it. I knew she was right – I was going to have to get used to not being in his arms all the time. Of course, for the first twenty-four hours after he was released, we only left bed in order to eat and use the bathroom. It seemed we both felt the need to reconnect intimately, so we spent the time in bed talking, cuddling and making love.

Medically Dimitri had been given the all clear, so he was right to return to duties on Tuesday. We didn't train that morning, so we were able to hang around in bed a little longer. I would have been happy to stay there all week, truth be told, but Dimitri was getting bored and wanted to be back into things.

Mom was off-duty recovering, spending most of her time at the guest quarters with Baba. Suzanne and Pavel were staying there, too. In the interim Guardian Kirk had been appointed my second Guardian. It was a good choice. Dimitri and I both liked him – he was easy going and fun. He was staying in the unit with us, too – ostensibly sleeping on the couch but we'd actually given him 'my' bed since I was in with Dimitri.

We weren't sure a guard was still necessary – Baba was doing his best to find out whether with Kristoff staked there was still any threat. However, as the guarding had always served a second purpose – giving Dimitri and I an excuse to be with one another – Baba determined the guard would stay until I graduated in three and a half weeks time.

The first day back at classes was ok. Dimitri was now permanent near guard, so that helped. Even if I couldn't touch him, I was reassured that he was never more than five feet away from me and I could see him at all times. One thing we hadn't counted on was Dimitri's new status as campus hero. While not all the details of the attack were public knowledge, it had become known Dimitri had almost died, and also that he had succeeded in staking an ancient. Guardians and Novices alike were taking the time to approach him and say a few words, much to Dimitri's embarrassment.

Stan took it a step further - asking Dimitri to step up and say a few words about the attack at the beginning of our Bodyguard Theory and Personal Protection class. Dimitri reluctantly outlined the sequence of events, inviting Kirk to make a few remarks, too. Kirk was a more effusive speaker than Dimitri, painting a much more colorful picture. The class was hanging off his every word.

"Mind you, I'd be dead if it wasn't for Novice Hathaway," he'd said, smiling at me. "A Strigoi had me pinned and was about to drain me. Novice Hathaway jumped him from behind and staked him using an articulated lower rib thrust."

"You killed _another_ Strigoi?" a Novice in my class asked, sounding impressed.

"Yeah," I said my face flaming.

"I believe she staked six before she and I evacuated the Moroi, untrained Dhampir and the first of the injured" Kirk said proudly.

Evacuated the injured. Sounds a lot better than ' _her lover freaked out and demanded she get back inside the wards while he stayed and faced another twenty Strigoi almost dying in the process_ ' I thought wryly.

Looking at the excited faces in front of me, I wanted to tell them it wasn't all glory. That it was scary. That you needed to rely on your team. That sometimes it was just luck. That those who had fallen hadn't done anything wrong, they'd just been in the wrong place at the wrong time. I wanted to tell them they'd feel guilt for surviving when others didn't. That they might have flashbacks for weeks or months afterward. That sometimes after they showered they'd see their molnija and it would bring it all back. That they might have nightmares. Or that they might not be able to get to sleep at all, sometimes. And so standing up in front of the class I did.

I could feel Dimitri's eyes on me as I spoke. I knew he was proud of me. These are the same things he'd told me when he'd been my mentor, and I'd been a Novice keen for glory. It had taken Spokane and Yosemite for me to really understand. Now I knew all too well what to expect.

Stan looked at me oddly as I spoke. And I was surprised when he asked me to stay back after class. Kirk stepped outside of the classroom, standing to attention by the door while Dimitri stood impassively to one side.

"Did you really kill six Strigoi?" he asked, almost disbelievingly.

"Yes," I said in a small voice. "Although I'm not sure if the last one counts. I was on his back trying to get my stake into position when he threw himself back against the wall to crush me. His momentum shoved my stake into his heart – so maybe they'll give me half a molnija for that one?" I said in an attempt at humor.

Stan just shook his head. "You seem to be a magnet for trouble, Hathaway. But I'm glad you made it back. Both of you" he said nodding to Dimitri.

"Thank you Guardian Alto," Dimitri said formally. "I understand you had a part to play in my recovery – your blood I mean. Thank you."

Stan just nodded.

"Come on Rose. We need to get you to your next class" Dimitri said, stepping forward to open the door and make eye contact with Kirk before they assumed near and far guard positions.

Lunch was more fun now Kirk was guarding instead of Mom. Dimitri and Kirk still swapped over half way through, but Kirk was more chatty than Mom had been. Lissa and I spent a lot of lunch chatting back and forth in our heads. We even tried to simultaneously be in the head of one another which was just weird and freaky – being in her head and see my own face looking back at myself! We both agreed that was just too odd to try again!

Afternoon classes went quickly, and before I knew it we were in the gym for afternoon training. Easing back into things, we did a short session followed by almost an hour dancing. We were getting better and better the more we practiced. Pulled close against Dimitri, hips pressed against mine, I was beginning to wish I hadn't agreed to dinner with Mom and Baba tonight! Still, we were expected - so dutifully we headed back to the unit for a shower together and to get changed.

I was lying naked on his bed, watching Dimitri dry himself while he was pretending not to look at me when his phone rang. It came up unknown number as Pavel's did, so I answered it.

"Dimka? It's Tasha – I'm glad to have caught you! There's something I really need to tell you…"


	73. Ch 72 - He LOVES to fuck in the shower

Are you _freaking kidding_ me?! Can't that chick just take a hint?

I sighed "Hi Tasha – it's Rose. We've just hopped out of the shower, and Dimitri's getting dressed. I'll get him for you."

"Just put him on the fucking phone" she snarled.

"Woah, Tasha? That's not very friendly? You're sounding tense? Maybe try some shower sex – it does _wonders_ for putting me in a good mood. But then I guess I'm lucky - you know how much Dimitri _loves_ to fuck in the shower… Oops, sorry... That's right - you _don't_ …"

Putting the phone down on the nightstand with a giggle, I looked up at my Russian God mischievously. He was looking at me half horrified, half amused. "Comrade? Tasha's on the phone for you…" I said, lying back on the bed naked - giving him a sexy challenging stare.

"For fuck's sake" he groaned loudly. Certainly loudly enough to be heard on the phone. "And I was having such a _nice_ day up until now."

Coming around to sit on the side of the bed next to me, Dimitri ran his fingers down my chest between my breasts. "God Roza – you look so damned sexy," he growled. "Put some clothes on, or we're going to be late for dinner!"

With a sigh, Dimitri picked up the phone. "Nothing to say to you Tasha and nothing I want to hear, either. Don't call again or I'll change my number" he said, hanging up the phone. Tossing it back onto the nightstand, he looked at me with his eyes burning. "Fuck dinner" he growled, lowering his lips hungrily to mine.

Forty-five minutes later we made it to Mom and Baba's. "Sorry we're late," I said breezing in. "Got caught up."

"You could have called Rosemarie. It's rude to be so late without an explanation" Mom chided.

"Well I could give you one, but I'm not sure you'd want to hear it," I said wickedly, going over to kiss my amused looked Baba.

Dinner was lovely. Baba said he'd decided to spend the three and a half weeks until I graduated on campus with Mom as she recuperated, so Pavel would be staying too. Suzanne was going to head back to Santa Monica, but Baba decided he hated the campus food, so asked her to say and cook for him. Not that she looked heartbroken at the idea.

The guest quarters they were in were lovely. Similar layout to the unit, except about three times the size! There was a full kitchen, so Suzanne was happy, and two huge bedrooms each with an attached bathroom. No wonder Mom was in no hurry to move back in with Dimitri and me!

Mom announced she and Baba were flying out to a party at Court on the weekend. An old friend of Mom's was having her fortieth birthday. Mom was really excited. They were going to a swanky bar called ' _Spice Market.'_ Apparently, it had a snow machine and throughout the night it would snow on the dance floor. It was a big deal, as Baba was going to go as Mom's date. Their ' _we're a couple again_ ' coming out so to speak. Baba seemed uncharacteristically nervous about it, which was cute.

They'd be gone Friday and Saturday nights, back on Sunday. As I was helping clear the table, Suzanne cornered me with a quiet idea. She suggested I could host a dinner party in the unit on Saturday night. She said we could send Dimitri and Kirk off to do something in the afternoon, and I could surprise Dimitri and all our friends with a home-cooked meal. I honestly should have known better, but I agreed. And instantly regretted it.

Still, we were stuck on campus for the weekend now the farmhouse was gone – and since Dimitri and I were the only ones with a big enough 'place' of our own, it made sense for us to host. Besides, it would be one of the last chances for us all to hang out. Everything was about to change, and as exciting as it was I wanted to savor the last few weeks here with Dimitri and our friends.

Suzanne promised we'd catch up over the next few days and plan a menu. I was still mentally cursing myself, but even if it were a disaster, at least it would be funny. I must remember to ask Lissa and Christian if they were free. Oh – hang on – I could do it now!

 _'Lissa? Thought we could hang out and have dinner at the unit Saturday night? You two free?'_

 _'Yeah should be. Let me check with Christian… Yeah we're good – what time?'_

 _'Um? 6 am? Where are you?'_

 _'At the cafeteria with Eddie and Adrian. We're going back to Adrian's in a while for a movie.'_

 _'Oh – check if Eddie and Adrian can come Saturday too. You all want to come to ours for the movie? Mom's staying at Baba's, so there's just Dimitri, Kirk and I - and our place is bigger.'_

 _'Eddie and Adrian can do Saturday, and we'll see you at the unit in half?'_

 _'Sure thing.'_

The two-way bond was so convenient. Lissa and I had not had a huge amount of time to practice with it, but I figured we had Europe to really work on things. Speaking of Europe, I might chat tonight with Lissa about how we would organize stuff. Baba had made it clear his full resources were at our disposal. In fact, since he maintained several houses in Europe, despite rarely visiting some of them, he explained we'd be doing him a _personal favor_ by using them as our home bases.

"We should head soon," I said to Dimitri, who was in conversation with Pavel and Baba. "Lissa, Christian, and the guys are coming over to watch a movie at the unit."

We were just getting up and about to say goodbye when Dimitri's phone rang. He was laughing at something Baba had said as he answered it. "Belikov."

He listened for a few moments, his face getting progressively more livid. Finally, he snarled "Do you think I'm a fucking idiot?" Switching to Russian, he continued, me looking at him in confusion.

Baba was listening, obviously following what Dimitri was saying in his native tongue. Pavel's raised eyebrow suggested he also knew what was being said. Finally saying something long, loud and threatening in Russian, Dimitri turned off the phone. Looking to Pavel and Baba, he said "I'm very sorry you had to hear that," before tossing the phone to Pavel. "I'll be guarding Roza tomorrow, but can you get me a new number?"

"Sure thing," Pavel replied, his jaw set.

"Comrade? Was that Tasha again?"

"Yes," Dimitri said, not wanting to say anything more.

"Dimitri? What was she saying?"

"I don't want to discuss it," Dimitri replied, firmly.

"Baba?" I asked, looking at him with concern. Abe looked at Dimitri with a _'tell her or I will'_ look. Flopping back down on the sofa in annoyance, Dimitri opened his arms to me. Cuddling down beside him, I waited.

"Tasha rang to make ugly accusations about you, and made threats that if I didn't agree to be her Guardian, she'd make life hard for us."

"What accusations? And hard how?"

"She claimed you regularly swap sexual favors with male Moroi students in return for being bitten, and have done so for years."

"Seriously?" I was so shocked, I actually giggled. "And did you explain to her you _took my virginity?!"_ I asked, forgetting for a moment my parents were in the room. Oh God I needed a brain/mouth filter. I didn't even want to look up to see their reactions.

"No - that's private between us milaya," Dimitri said softly, the irony that I'd just blurted it out in front of my family and Pavel not lost on me. "Our first time together was one of the happiest moments of my life" he said with a tender smile. "Whether you'd had a hundred lovers previously is not an issue for me. It's her suggesting you're basically prostituting yourself, and being unfaithful now we've committed to each another that angers me. That and she's making threats. It's that aspect which concerns me most."

I suspected there was more to it as Dimitri, Pavel and Baba were giving one another significant looks. But Dimitri wouldn't be further drawn on the issue and surprisingly neither would Baba or Pavel. And that pissed me off even more than Tasha calling. Twice. I gave Mom a look, and a twitch of her lips let me know she was on it. Mom didn't like being kept in the dark, either.

"Well sorry to end the evening on a downer" I joked. "We've got friends coming over to the unit, but how about we do dinner again Thursday? Before you head to Court?"

Mom quickly agreed. I got the sense she wanted us out of there so she could quiz Baba. And if anyone was going to get to the bottom of things it was Mom. She was like a dog with a bone once she got her mind set on something! I didn't want Dimitri to spend the night dwelling on Tasha and her calls, so I tried to distract him during the short walk from the guest quarters to our unit.

"So Comrade? I feel a need to prank Christian. It was more Eddie we got at Baba's, and I really feel the need to get Christian a _good_ one before school ends. Any ideas?!"

Dimitri just laughed. "Why do I get the feeling you're going to want my help with whatever you plan?!"

"Because you're _so good_ at doing the Guardian face," I laughed. "Besides, I know you _want_ to prank Christian…" I said.

He just laughed. "Whatever you want milaya!"

We were back at the unit and found Kirk sitting eating a microwave dinner honestly looking a little bored.

"We've got Lissa and the guys coming over for a movie – you wanna join?" I asked. I knew Kirk was still trying to find his way with our group, but he accepted the invite. It was that or sit in Mom's room alone. But he and Dimitri were becoming good mates, he and Adrian shared an appreciation of bawdy jokes and general inappropriate humor, and Eddie respected him, and Kirk was taking Eddie under his wing as a quasi second. I know Kirk was still working out how to relate to Lissa and Christian – but he fit in with our funny little group, and besides which Dimitri and I liked him.

Dimitri got popcorn going and a bottle of chilled vodka out. "You have school tomorrow, Roza. How about a glass or two of champagne for you and Lissa?" he queried, lifting out a bottle of Rosé for us.

It sounded good to me. While I was _hopelessly_ in love with a Russian, I still wasn't sold on vodka! At least not more than one or two. Besides the idea of Moroi Studies hungover was more than I could bear.

The crew came over, and we watched a vampire movie. We spent the time dissing the television and laughing uproariously about the inaccuracies. Adrian, Lissa, and Christian kept brandishing their fangs – Adrian in a truly suggestive manner which was just comical!

Eventually sending them on them on their way to their own quarters, Kirk retired to Mom's bedroom, and Dimitri and I to his. Stripping off, we quickly climbed in to bed. I knew I had to discuss Tasha and her phone calls before we went to sleep.

"Dimitri? You know I've never been with anyone but you, right? And while I _have_ been bitten – it was only by Lissa, and only out of need. It wasn't _sexual_ or anything like that."

"I know milaya. And even if the past had been different, it's the past. I'm concerned that Tasha is so unhinged she's making these sort of accusations – and I'm worried about what she has planned."

"I'm worried too. But we need to live. And I'm not going to let her scare me," I declared decisively, losing myself in my lover's adoring touch.


	74. Ch 73 - Chocolate Mousse

The rest of the week passed without incident. We were now back into our usual training routine, and of course, so close to the end of the school year exams were approaching. Every evening after training, Dimitri and Kirk would coach me for my upcoming exams. And I have to say, thanks to their help I was improving. I mean – I wasn't going to be graduating with top academic marks, but they'd be decent enough. In fact, I might even save Baba a library and get into Lehigh on my own merit.

We had dinner with Mom and Baba on Thursday, but it looks like Mom's attempts to find out more about Tasha's threats had been unsuccessful. Still, we'd heard nothing from or about her since then, so hopefully, she'd been all bluster, and that would be the end of it. I get she was angry and disappointed – but there wasn't a lot she could do to hurt me, and if she cared about Dimitri as much as she claimed then why would she intentionally hurt him?

Mom was getting excited about her weekend at Court. She'd decided she needed a new dress for my graduation dance, so intended to hit the shops while she was there. I hoped she'd help Baba find a new shirt or two as well. Some of his were a little flamboyant for my taste.

The graduation dance and clothing had been a big source of contention between Dimitri and I as well. The Promise ceremony would be held in the afternoon, followed by the Graduation dance that evening. He'd agreed to come to the dance as my Guardian, in uniform, whereas I desperately wanted him to wear his suit and come as my date. Alberta had already informed him, Mom, Kirk, and the other Guardians that they'd receive their molnija for the farmhouse attack at the end of the Novice Promise ceremony in the afternoon, so Dimitri would be in uniform for that.

In the end, they couldn't decide how many Strigoi Dimitri had killed at the farmhouse, so he would be getting a zvezda to say he had fought in battle and killed many Strigoi. It was a particular honor, and his first battle star tattoo – his others being for individual kills.

I'd be getting my farmhouse molnija at that ceremony, too. Alberta had explained they'd call me up alphabetically when it was my turn to receive my Promise mark, as per the other Novices, but they'd announce and award the molnija first – giving the usual short speech about the battle, etc. I was then to stand up and display my six new molnija. Then I would sit back down and have my Promise mark added. Finally, I'd stand, and as per the other Novices, I'd have my allocation announced. There had apparently been quite a debate about the 'proper' way to handle the situation, as awarding molnija to a Novice at their Promise ceremony hadn't been done before. But in the end, it had been decided doing it that way would give both the addition of so many molnija and my Promise suitable attention.

With so much being added to my neck, I was glad Lissa would be on hand to heal me afterward. I didn't want to go to the dance with a bandage. Mom had actually asked whether I thought Lissa would mind healing her too. Like me, she wanted to look her best. After quickly checking through the bond, Lissa assured me she'd be happy to heal Mom, Dimitri, Eddie, Kirk, and I. Apparently it took very little energy from her – besides which she said she wanted me to look _perfect_ for the dance and a bandage on my neck did not correspond with her plans.

I also had Lissa to thank for helping me come up with an idea for getting Dimitri and Kirk out of the unit while I prepared my Saturday dinner with Suzanne. She'd been saying how badly Christian felt about the whole Tasha thing and how he was feeling a bit weird around Dimitri as a result. So I'd told Dimitri and Kirk they needed some guy time and hooked them up with Christian, Eddie, and Adrian to play basketball. I sent them on their way at 1 am, with strict instructions not to come back before 5.30 am at the earliest.

Lissa was busy studying for an exam on Monday, so that gave Suzanne and I a few good hours to ourselves to get this dinner happening. She arrived at 1.30, flanked by Mazur Guardians carrying all the ingredients and equipment we'd need. Because we only had a kitchenette, and I'd be feeding five men, three of them Dhampir, plus Lissa and myself, Suzanne said we'd need to cook in stages to get everything ready.

The final menu was Thai pumpkin soup with homemade bread rolls followed by mains of rare roast beef and vegetables finishing up with homemade chocolate mousse. Strangely we started by making the dessert first, although it made sense when Suzanne explained it needed to set in the refrigerator. We then prepared the dough for the rolls, leaving it to rise. Then Suzanne showed me how to prep and glaze the roast, cutting the vegetables to bake with it and then prepare the other vegetables I'd be microwaving just before serving. She explained that if I had everything prepped and ready to go, then when the time came I'd just need to microwave and serve. Finally, we were skinning pumpkin for the soup, cooking it slowly on the stovetop. I added red Thai curry paste, nutmeg, stock, a couple of potatoes, an onion and a carrot to the mix. I had to admit, the unit was starting to smell amazing!

By 4.45 am I could tell this was going to work! The roast was sizzling away nicely, a quick check in the fridge showed the mousse was setting as expected. The pumpkin soup had just gone through the blender to make it smooth and creamy, and I started to knead the dough for the rolls and popped them onto a baking tray ready to put in the oven 15 minutes before serving the soup. There was a knock at the door, so I went carefully over.

"Who is it?" I asked, hand on stake just in case. "Guardians Hank and Densley – we're here with the table."

Ah yes. Because a dinner party needed a table and our little table of three would not cut it. Letting them in they moved our sofas off to the side, quickly setting up a long table in the middle of the room. They were back a few minutes later with chairs and then a third time with a box of plates, cups, bowls, silverware, and glasses. In no time Suzanne and I had the table set. The place looked amazing. Very adult!

It was 5.15 am, and the boys could be back at any moment. Suzanne promised to hold down the fort in the kitchen while I quickly changed. I settled for a calf length skirt, low heels, a TShirt and a cardigan. Pretty and girly. By 5.25 am I was good to go, so with final instructions, Suzanne headed out the door – making me promise to call her if I had any troubles.

At 5.30 am on the dot I heard a knock at the door. "Who is it?" I checked.

"Guardians Belikov, Kirk, Novice Castile, Christian and Adrian," I heard my Russian God announce. Opening the door with a smile, Dimitri came through first and pulled up short looking at the unit in amazement.

"Milaya?" he asked, continuing through into the room "What have you been doing?" he asked in wonder.

"I thought since you've all been playing basketball you might be hungry. So I've made us all dinner."

"You cooked?"

"Yep! Three courses, so I hope you're hungry!" I said, looking at him shyly.

Coming over, Dimitri he pulled me close to him, and even though he was a bit sweaty, I didn't mind.

"I can't believe you cooked for me, Roza," he said, clearly very touched. "I can't wait to try everything!"

Kirk, Christian, Adrian, and Eddie wasted no time in sitting at the table – and they were joined by Lissa who arrived not long after.

Dimitri stood watching me as I stirred cream into the pumpkin soup, then got the rolls out of the oven, turning it off so the roast could rest as Suzanne had instructed. I put the rolls on a plate and gave them to Dimitri to put on the table, then started serving the pumpkin soup, deftly ladling it into bowls, which Dimitri placed in front of our guests. Dimitri was also serving drinks – beers for the guys, Rosé again for Lissa and me.

Seating himself at the head of the table, I sat beside my Russian God.

"Thank you for joining us for dinner tonight," he said proudly to our guests. "I didn't know my gorgeous Roza was cooking for us," he said, only to be interrupted by Adrian saying "Hell I didn't know Rose _could_ cook!"

Dimitri shot him a look. "My Roza can do anything she puts her mind to," he said, proudly before leaning over to kiss me gently.

We all sampled the soup, and it was really good. It hadn't been hard to make, either. I think I'd be able to do this one again sometime. Everyone had a bread roll, and Lissa was stunned when I told her I'd made them from scratch, too.

As soon as I'd finished my soup, I jumped up to microwave the vegetables and pull the roast out of the oven. Putting it on a carving plate, I took it over to Dimitri and asked him to do the honors carving – which he did with a huge grin on his face. Meanwhile, I was clearing the soup bowls then plating up the roast vegetables and taking them across to the table along with the other microwaved veggies. I used the juice from the pan to make gravy, and although it was thinner than I usually liked it, it still looked OK.

Dimitri had finished the carving and was putting slices of roast onto the plates and passing them down the table. Suzanne had been right – the meat was perfectly cooked, and while I'd been worried there'd not be enough to go around, there was plenty.

Grabbing me and kissing me as I went to sit beside him, Dimitri looked overjoyed.

"This is like a dream come true for me milaya," he said so just I could hear him. "A little place of our own with the woman I love, sharing a delicious meal with friends. It's everything I'd ever hoped for and never thought would happen in life for me" he explained.

I smiled at him. He was right – tonight was magic because it was a taste of what was yet to come for us and also so very different from how we'd thought things would be. Starting in on the roast, I was happy to note everything was perfect. Everyone was relaxed and happy. Kirk was sitting beside Christian and was talking about St, Petersburg with him.

"I only spent a couple of months in the St. Petersburg palace" he was saying, "but it's really something. The house itself is awesome, but the location is phenomenal."

Overhearing them, I looked up "Where else does Baba have houses, Kirk?"

"He has a house in Novosibirsk, the St. Petersburg palace, a house in Moscow, one in Istanbul and last I heard he was looking to buy a place in France. Then there's one in Asia and the Santa Monica house. He has other smaller places like the farmhouse, too – but we don't usually get to see those."

"I can't believe we'll be there in a month or so," I said, looking at Dimitri lovingly. "Which reminds me, we probably need to talk through how to manage things," I said. "Baba suggested Dimitri and I bring all our stuff back to the Santa Monica house, and we'll leave from there. Lissa? Christian? I know neither of you have much of a home base at the moment, so he said you'd be welcome to join us and store your things there too while we're away? Unless you'd like to go see your family before we leave Christian?"

"No. I'll be going wherever Lissa does," he said.

I nodded. "Ok then I think the plan is we spend a day or two sorting ourselves out and shopping for whatever we need, and then we head to Novosibirsk. Dimitri and I will drive from there to Baia to see his family. You're welcome to come with us; otherwise you can stay and use Novosibirsk as a base for a week or so?"

"Yeah, Dimitri explained over basketball. I was thinking we could come to Baia after a week? Give you time to catch up with your family and then we'd come check it out? That sound ok, Lissa?" Christian checked.

"That sounds perfect! I am SO excited!"

"You guys are going to have a ball," Eddie said wistfully. "I hope whoever I get allocated to likes travel" he added hopefully.

Taking a sip of my wine I mentally said to Lissa ' _Maybe you should talk to him about the idea of being your Guardian? If you put in the request together, it would have more weight?'_

 _'I will in a week or so. I want to see whether anyone else approaches him first. If he finds a position he really likes, I don't want to put him in a situation where he feels he might need to choose or disappoint anyone.'_

 _'Baba said he's probably going to send a Guardian of his own with us, too. I was thinking of suggesting Kirk? I know he's a bit older than us, but Dimitri likes him, and he's a hell of a fighter. He knows his stuff, but has a sense of humor, and we thought he might consider a less conventional guarding arrangement. I mean, you don't want a Guardian in uniform standing looking bored against a wall while you eat while we're on holidays, do you?'_

 _'No that would be weird! I'll go with whatever you think Rose. You know the Guardians better than I do. He seems nice, and I know Christian and Eddie both really like him.'_

 _'I'll talk with Dimitri and see what he thinks'_ I promised.

I felt badly, but Dimitri and I hadn't told Lissa or Christian about Tasha's calls and what she'd said. Neither of us felt it would serve any purpose, so we'd agreed to keep quiet about it. In fact, the only thing that had been said was when Dimitri whipped out his phone and got them all to update his phone number.

"Um – please don't give this out to anyone without checking first," he'd mumbled. Everyone had understood – especially Christian.

We paused after the roast and chatted and then Dimitri and I got up and cleared the table ready for dessert. The mousse was rich and creamy – served in individual glasses. Dimitri had his eyes closed and was softly moaning as he ate his.

"I can't believe you cooked all this Roza! It must have taken you hours."

"Well, I had help," I confessed. "I did all the work, but Suzanne was here teaching me."

"She's done a wonderful job milaya. The meal was delicious. So what made you want to learn how to cook?"

Looking at Dimitri, I felt very shy.

"Well one day I hope to have a husband to take care of" I explained. "I know the man I love is an awesome cook, but I thought it might be nice if I learned how to cook for him, sometimes, too."


	75. Ch 74 - In His Eyes

Dimitri had insisted the men clear the table and wash the dishes while Lissa and I chatted. Somehow Adrian had excluded himself, and so Lissa and I were playing with the bond while he looked on as the other four guys washed the dishes and reset the unit.

It seems the more we used the bond, the more we were able to control it. For instance, it was much easier to block each other now. Well actually not even blocking per se. More like putting up a mental 'do not disturb' sign. That was a huge relief for both of us. We were also discovering that there were different layers of our thoughts. The very topmost layer was like an open channel between Lissa and me. I just had to think a thought to her, and she'd respond. It didn't give us access to anything else the other was doing or thinking. Kind of like a mental walkie-talkie.

Just under that was a superficial layer of thoughts. The little observations and random thoughts that flitted across one another's minds. They were easy to tap into. It was almost like tuning a radio – if I wanted to, I could tap into that superficial mental self-chatter in Lissa and she with me.

 _'Honestly, Rose – I didn't realize you even curse in your thoughts'_ Lissa giggled through the bond. _'And you spend a lot of time having random thoughts about Dimitri's body.'_

I just smiled at her and shrugged.

The deeper layers were trickier; some of them were memories, and they were harder to access. I could do it if Lissa were thinking about them, but I couldn't just randomly pull a memory from her mind. Also on that mid-level were our emotions and inner debates. So when I was in that level, if Lissa felt an emotion I could feel it too. But it was still 'read-only' – in that, I couldn't control those emotions, just feel them.

The deepest levels, as far as we could tell, were where we held our self-doubts, fears, most significant memories, our very strongest emotions and most firmly held beliefs. That's where Lissa held her memories of the night of the crash, and it's the level I'd inadvertently given her access to the night when I thought I'd lost Dimitri. It felt highly invasive to be accessing one another on that level, and it also required a lot of concentration and focus. We did discover it was easier if one of us made a conscious decision to show the other something on that level. But it was disturbing, and neither of us liked doing it. We mentally agreed to not go to there without permission unless it was an emergency.

As for being sucked into one another's heads, that hadn't happened since the infirmary. We discussed what had happened and came to the conclusion that with the bond now open, thoughts didn't need to force themselves through - and when one of us had a thought or feeling which was strong, it was easier for the other to block it.

Of course, Lissa had barely been able to block my thoughts the night of the farmhouse attack and not at all later in the infirmary.

 _'I think when something that huge happens – when one of us experiences emotions to that extreme – the other is always going to feel part of it,'_ Lissa said. _'And that's OK. We are bonded after all.'_

I nodded, hugging her. She didn't need the bond to know how I was feeling right now. Loved up and supremely peaceful. Content. Of course, a full stomach tended to do that to me.

 _'And you think about food a lot as well'_ Lissa mentally muttered.

We looked at each other and just cracked up. I was nearly crying I was laughing so hard.

"What are you two laughing about?" Adrian asked, perplexed.

"Lissa's listening in on my random thoughts. Apparently, I swear, think about Dimitri's body and food a lot. There's gotta be a way I can combine those three things for an interesting evening," I joked.

"Sounds good to me milaya," Dimitri said in a sexy voice, choosing that moment to join us back at the sofas.

Kirk, Christian, and Eddie pushed the table to the side and moved the other sofa back to face the television. I raced into Kirk's room and rustled in the cupboard pulling out my birthday camera again. For the next half an hour we took silly photos of each other.

 _'It's coming to a close, isn't it Lissa?'_ I said, feeling a wave of nostalgia wash over me.

 _'Yeah, but look how much has changed, Rose. It used to be just you and I – look at us now!'_

I smiled. Lissa was right. Both in love, surrounded by good friends. Things were good.

* * *

Mom and Baba returned from Court having had a fabulous time. The birthday party had gone well, and Mom had apparently shopped up a storm. I'd dropped over to the guest quarters with Kirk and another Mazur Guardian while Dimitri was in his old Guardian quarters packing up his room.

"Rosemarie? I was thinking we should go shopping there before you head to Europe? I know it's hard to find decent ladies wear with built-in stake holders. You can get them added later, but it's expensive and never sits as well. Since you won't be in uniform in Europe, you really should stock up – and Court will have the largest selection."

"I'd love to but I can't next weekend Mom. I have exams on the Monday, so I really need to study."

"What about the weekend after? The one before your Graduation?"

"Yeah, that could work. I have practical exams the last week so don't need to study for them. Do you reckon Lissa could come too? She'll be pissed if I go shopping and don't take her. Besides she loves Court!"

"Of course darling – you invite whoever you want," Baba said. "Let me know who wants to come, and I'll book the guest accommodations."

"Do you think could we check out Lehigh while we're over that way? I mean – if I'm going to spend four years there, it would be nice to see it at least before we go to Europe?"

"Let's do it!" Baba said with a happy smile.

Watching Mom and Baba, I think the weekend had been pivotal for them. Baba had been apprehensive about being introduced to all Mom's Guardian friends as her partner, but if there'd been any opposition, it sounds like no-one voiced it. I guess a lot of things had changed in the nearly twenty years since they first found one another. While still not commonplace, a long-term committed Moroi/Dhampir relationship drew less comment than it would have done a couple of decades ago.

Hopefully the same will be true in twenty years about a Dhampir/Dhampir relationship, I pondered. I had no illusions that when Dimitri and I made our love known it would be anything other than a scandal. And not just because he'd been my mentor. Still what we were doing wasn't illegal - and I was quite happy to tell anyone who had a problem with it to kiss my ass. Or my fist!

I was actually more worried about how Dimitri would handle it. As a well-regarded and decorated Guardian, he was used to commanding everyone's respect. Having people gossip and speculate about his life would be a new experience for him. So in many ways, Europe and then Lehigh would be good. Being less in the Moroi world would limit his exposure to that.

 _'Hey, Lissa? Do you have any exams in the final week?'_ I asked through the bond.

 _'None. The other elemental users have their practical magic exams, but I've been excused'_ Lissa laughed.

 _'You interested in a trip to Court to go shopping and also maybe a visit to Lehigh the weekend before we Graduate?'_

Apparently, a squeal of excitement sent through the bond was every bit as painful as an auditory one – but instead of my ears flinching it was my mind.

 _'Eeeeep – way to give a girl a headache Liss!'_

"Lissa's a definite," I said to my parents with a laugh.

"You just asked her?" Mom queried.

"Yes. Through the bond. We're getting a lot better at using and controlling it now it's two-way. It's also a lot less invasive than it was before. We're learning how to give each other privacy and space."

Walking back to the unit, I decided to take a detour to go see Dimitri and help with his packing. Not that there'd be much to pack. When I'd visited him in his room the night of the lust charm, the room had been fairly sparse.

Unlike the entry to the Novice dorms, the Guardian dorms weren't guarded, so I wandered straight in with my two Guardians in tow. If Kirk wondered how I knew the quickest way to get to Dimitri's old room he didn't comment on it. Arriving at his room, I knocked. This was my first time back here since the night of the Equinox Dance – the night he'd nearly made love to me.

"Enter," I heard my Russian God say.

Opening the door, I found Dimitri sitting on the floor flipping through a photo album. He was smiling, but he looked a bit sad.

"Look what I found milaya," he said, holding his hand out to me. I gave Kirk a look, and he closed the door, standing guard outside with the other Guardian. Because, of course, two Guardians standing guard outside Dimitri's room wouldn't raise suspicions at all…

Sitting down between Dimitri's legs, he rested the album on my knees, opening it back to at the first page.

"All this talk about your senior year coming to a close made me think about my own with Ivan," he explained.

And there on the page in front of me was a photo of two young guys, one Dimitri and the other obviously Ivan. He looked like a Zeklos. In fact, I could see a vague resemblance to his cousin Jesse. I know Dimitri was looking at Ivan, but my eyes kept returning to the image of Dimitri's younger self. He'd been a bit skinnier, then. Kind of lanky. Like he was still growing into his body but hadn't quite finished yet. His hair was a little shorter, and he looked more carefree. He was certainly hot – he must have turned heads at St. Basil's!

Flipping through the album, there were photos of him training, photos of Ivan and he in a dorm room, he and Ivan looking a little intoxicated with some shot glasses in front of them, a photo of Ivan kissing a girl while Dimitri was laughing and rolling his eyes, another of Dimitri on a gym balance beam – wearing the St. Basil's workout shirt I sometimes wore to bed. There were photos of other people too – including photos of his family.

"This is home," he said, pointing to a picture of a house. "Baia" he clarified. The house was a lot larger than I'd expected. Two stories and timber, I could almost see a younger him there, playing with his sisters in the yard.

It was like there was a whole part of Dimitri I didn't know. Had never known. In some ways, it felt like my entire life was an open book, to him, but I was just starting to learn about the boy who'd become my man.

"You'll love it, milaya," he said. "I know you will! And I can't wait to show you!"

And I knew he was right. I knew that I couldn't help but love anywhere that had brought me him.

"I can't wait to see it, Comrade," I told him honestly. "It feels everything I ever wanted is just days away. But at the same time, I am terrified as everything I've ever known is drawing to a close."

"I understand, milaya," he said soothingly. "But I'll be with your through it all. I'm never leaving you, Roza" he promised.

I looked around the room. Dimitri's few possessions were almost packed. If it was sparse before, it was all but devoid now. "And this is where it all started. For us. Well – I'd started a bit before then. But that night here..."

"I know Roza. I'd wanted you before then but had convinced myself otherwise. But that night… That dress! I was sitting here fantasizing about you even before you came to my door wearing that necklace" he confessed.

"Did you do that often? Think of me?"

"Oh, milaya! I thought of you constantly. Standing in the back of classrooms, I'd imagine your smile and your laugh. If it were your classroom I was guarding, I'd gaze at your shoulders and neck – imagining me kissing them. In your combat classes, I'd itch to smack the silly boys flirting with you – wanting to show them how a man would treat you. And at night? Oh, milaya… At night thinking of you became torture. I wanted you so badly. It was bad before the dance – but after, that night played in a constant show-reel in my mind. All I could see was you. All I could think about is what I wanted to do with you…"

"I was the same" I admitted. "Your name must be burned into the bricks in the third-floor Novice dorms – because I moaned it over and over again every night in my sleep. And then I'd wake up exhausted and frustrated, but excited because it meant I'd see you again. Even though I knew nothing could happen, I wanted it to so very badly!"

"I should never have ripped that necklace off," Dimitri said thickly, putting the photo album to one side and spinning me around to face him.

"Oh God, I can't tell you how many times I wished you hadn't" I moaned, bringing my lips up to meet his. "All I could imagine for months after is what _hadn't_ happened. How much I wanted you to take me. I'd fantasize about being here in this room, with you on top of me."

"Milaya," Dimitri moaned, his mouth on mine our tongues playing with one another's. I could feel his cock pushing hard against his pants. My own need just as apparent between my hot thighs.

"Dimitri? Finish what we started that night? Please?" I moaned softly. I needed closure. I needed to feel him. And more than anything, I wanted to make love to him here. On the bed where I'd imagined the two of us so many times.

Beyond words, Dimitri picked me up, placing me carefully on the edge of his bed. He stripped his clothes off, watching me with love as I did likewise. Being nude in front of one another was far from a novelty, these days. But it had lost none of its excitement.

"Comrade? Don't stop this time" I whimpered.

"I couldn't even if I wanted to" he hissed back.

And then he was on me. Kissing my lips, neck, and collarbone. My hands were in his hair, on his shoulders and biceps. He pulled me to him, just as he had that night. I was resting on the edge of the bed, his hips above mine, and just like that night, he lowered me back beneath him. But this time he didn't pull himself up.

We finished what we'd started so many months before. And as I was calling Dimitri's name in bliss, I was crying. And my darling man, my handsome Russian God – he understood. Because he had tears in his eyes, too.


	76. Ch 75 - Diverted

We'd only just dressed, and I was standing cuddling my Russian God when I could hear raised voices outside the door. Pulling back from Dimitri, my eyes were wide. I could recognize Stan's pissed off voice demanding entry to the room. Backing away from Dimitri, I sat on the floor and grabbed the photo album – preparing to give the performance of my life.

Stan busted in and was looking back and forth between me sitting on the floor flicking through the album, and Dimitri who was standing on the other side of the room, packing books into a box.

"So, Comrade, is this really what passed for fashion in Russia or were you behind the times even in high school?" I joked at his expense, eyes looking across to a surprised looking Stan.

"Guardian Alto?" Dimitri said pleasantly. "How can I help you?"

"Belikov? What are you doing in the Guardian quarters alone with a Novice?"

"Hardly alone – she has two other Guardians with her," he said. "And I'm packing the last of my things. I've been busy before now but thought with the end of term approaching I should get onto it."

"And Novice Hathaway is here because?"

"I wanted my old Guardian Defence Theory notes to help Rose study for her upcoming exams," Dimitri said, indicating a stack of notebooks sitting next to where I was sitting.

MAN that guy could think on his feet!

"Yes – I can imagine they'd be very helpful, seeing as they're in _Russian,_ " Stan drawled sarcastically.

"Oh that's not a problem – Belikov, Kirk, Pavel, Mom, and Baba take turns grilling me on my exam topics every night. One of them will translate. It's _such fun_ " I said, channeling my surliest pissed off teenager's voice.

"Aww come on Rose," Kirk said teasing through the open door. "You know you look forward to my calculus revision _all day!"_

"Yeah well, at least you don't shout at me when I get something wrong," I said giving Dimitri a pointed look. "And _anything_ is better than revising Moroi History with Baba!"

Stan seemed a little confused. "You spend your evenings studying?"

"No Stan – I host dinner parties, drink French champagne and watch movies…" I said sarcastically, aware that's _exactly_ how I'd spent last night. "I have my final exams over the next three weeks. Of _course,_ I'm studying! Honestly – have you _met_ my mother? Can you imagine I'd be allowed to do anything else?"

"Speaking of which, it's time for your Animal Behaviour and Physiology revision session," Kirk said. "Belikov – want me to take a box?"

"Sure thanks, Kirk" Dimitri said, passing him one of three small boxes with what amounted to his whole life in them. I dumped the Guardian Defence Theory notebooks and photo album on top – keen to get back to the unit and study the photo album in detail.

"Rose? I'll be back at the unit in time to train before dinner" Dimitri said.

I nodded and followed Kirk and the other Mazur Guardian out of the Guardian quarters, Stan following us right to the doors of the Novice dorms.

Back in the safety of the unit, Kirk put the box in Dimitri's room. Thanking him, I closed the door and lay on our bed, closing my eyes to think about finally making love with Dimitri in his old Guardian room. It had been good – it always was – but it had been very emotional too. Like we could finally start to put the pain of wanting one another, but not being able to be together, behind us.

Nineteen days and then we could tell the world I was his and he mine! But before then, I think a visit to my old dorm room might be in order, too… I hadn't lied that first day back when I said it had been a fantasy of mine for quite some time! And on our run tomorrow, I wanted to ask if we could run past the cabin. Not for _that._ But I would like some photos of a place very special to us both. In fact, I think I might take my camera around the next few weeks to capture the last moments of my school life.

Pulling Dimitri's photo album to me, I spent the next hour carefully looking at the history of my man. I was still staring at photos of him when I became aware of the man himself standing in the doorway watching me. God, I must have been absorbed if I'd not noticed him opening the door then standing there!

"Hello milaya," he greeted. "I thought I'd find you here looking at that."

"You look so much younger here," I said. "Its hard to believe you were my age here – most of the time I forget our age difference."

"As do I, Roza. But I'm glad for the age difference. I wouldn't have been ready for you back then" he said. "Hell I'm not sure I'm a hundred percent ready for you now!" he chuckled, lying down beside me on the bed and pulling me to him.

We'd only been making out a few minutes when we heard the unit door open. Dimitri sprang off me in an instant and was at his door moving through into the unit hand on his stake. "Clear" he called out to me. "It's your Mom and Alberta." Turning back to them he said grumpily "Can you two announce yourselves next time?"

Mom muttered something that sounded vaguely like an apology.

"Hi, Mom, Alberta," I said, coming out of Dimitri's room, pulling my clothes back in to place. Mom looked a little irritated – the way she usually did when Dimitri and I were too affectionate in front of her. Alberta's eyes softened, and she looked at the two of us indulgently.

"Come on Rose – go get changed. It's time for us to go work out" Dimitri said, giving me a loving smile. "Alberta? Janine? Care to join us?"

Mom's arm was still in a cast, but I knew she'd get angsty if she didn't get enough exercise.

"Yeah, why not? I'll come down and do something light" she said, pleased to have been asked.

"I'll get changed and meet you down there in fifteen," Alberta said.

I shot Dimitri a 'did you have to do that' look that just made him chuckle.

"It's more believable that we're not an item if others are working out with us, too" he whispered in my ear.

He was right of course. Didn't mean I had to like it!

At the gym, there were a few other Novices there training, which was unusual. Usually before dinner on a Sunday we'd have the place to ourselves. We were getting close to finals time, so it made sense other people were starting to step up their regimes. When Alberta stepped in wearing her training gear, I asked whether she wanted to spar. While I loved Alberta like a second mother, and the woman really could fight, I knew she was no match for me. But it would serve as a warm up.

I was surprised when I saw a Novice from my year draw up his courage and approach Dimitri, asking whether he'd spar with him. Dimitri looked a little surprised but nodded. That's one thing I loved about Dimitri – even though he was a fighting God, he'd almost always accept a challenge if asked.

Alberta and I went first, Dimitri narrating the fight for the benefit of the Novices who were all now standing around watching. I went pretty easy on Alberta. I saw a few good openings that I didn't take, not wanting her to be taken down too quickly or easily. I could hear by the way Dimitri was describing the fight that he knew what I was doing, but that he also appreciated that her pride would be hurt if I'd taken her out in the first sixty seconds! In the end, I let it go on for about ten minutes before I saw an opening, flipping her down and into a kill.

After that, Dimitri was up with his opponent. He talked through the fight to the Novice like he used to do with me – telling him when he saw his defenses drop, instructing him on when to hold back or missed opportunities. Dimitri wasn't even sweating when he made the kill. I felt bad for the Novice. He'd geared himself up to take on the 'great Guardian Belikov', and Dimitri had turned the whole thing into a training exercise – not needing to take his opponent seriously enough to have to stop and even think about what he was doing. And the worst thing was he wasn't doing it to be an ass – he genuinely wanted to help the young man improve his skills. Dimitri would have been upset if he realized how much he'd inadvertently just shamed the young man who was giving it his best crack.

"You know, I don't think it's healthy for him to win so often" Mom muttered under her breath.

"You know, I think you're right Mom" I murmured back to her, before saying "Hey Belikov? You ready to be owned by a girl?!" in my rudest most insulting voice.

Dimitri looked up in surprise. It had been a while since I'd been a bratty teenaged bitch with him. But we had company, and I had a reputation to maintain with the other Novices.

"You're welcome to try your chances Novice Hathaway" he laughed. And it was the laugh that _really_ set me off. I knew I could beat him –I did it often enough when we trained – but most of the Novices hadn't seen me really fight Dimitri. And Mom was right. He needed to be brought down a peg or two. Hell – I'd even consider it my Academy community service.

Still. I didn't want to give him a clue I'd be going hell for leather. So I teased a bit more "Yeah yeah. Let's see if you can keep up with what I was _born with_ " I laughed.

Squaring off against one another, I prepared to give it absolutely everything. I wanted to win this badly!

We started ordinarily enough. He wasn't giving it his all and neither was I. Until out of nowhere I delivered a powerful kick to his shoulder. He'd seen it coming at the very last moment, so it wasn't as bad as it could have been, but I could tell it had hurt - and I knew if I wanted any action tonight I was going to have to be on top!

"Sorry Comrade," I said, as though this was one of those times when we misjudged our power or aim. It happened occasionally, and he nodded, but I could see he was looking a bit more wary. We fought more typically for another minute or two – but he'd smartened up a bit – giving me less opportunities. I thought I'd all but convinced him this was a typical spar when he kicked out towards one of my knees. I dodged it, but the look in Dimitri's eyes let me know he knew my game. It was _on._

And just like that, the fighting kicked up a notch instantly. If we'd been on 50% before we were at 110% now!

I was vaguely aware of more Novices coming into the gym. Whether they'd been alerted to the fight by those present, or whether it was just a popular time at the gym, I didn't know. As I spun around, I could see a couple of Novices filming our spar on their phones. And if anything, that made me even more keen to win. If there was going to be evidence I was determined to be the victor.

' _Focus, Roza, focus'_ I could all but hear Dimitri telling me. And he was right – pride often came before a fall. So I pulled back into myself. Trying to imagine Dimitri as a Strigoi and not the man I adored and the love of my life. And it helped. It helped a lot.

I was getting faster, but it was like the fight had slowed down. Almost slow motion. It had been a long time now. At least ten minutes. But this is what I trained for. I knew what I was doing.

And then as Dimitri spun I saw my chance. With double kicks – one to his lower back, the other to his side, he was down. And as he hit the mats, I was on him. Flipping him to his back I straddled him and had both hands on his heart in a simulated thrust.

"DEAD" I called out, panting hard.

I saw a look of pure pride flit across my Russian God's face before he rolled me off him to one side and we laid side by side gasping for air. Usually, I would have collapsed forwards on top of him and enjoyed the closeness as we recovered our equilibrium – but with at least one person filming, me all but passed out on Dimitri's chest with one knee on either side of his groin would paint a picture too graphic to ignore.

Standing up, I turned to the audience and did a mock curtsey. I could see Mom and Alberta both looked amused. I turned to Dimitri and held my hand out to help him up. He gave me his left, which is when I realized I might have done more damage to his right shoulder than I initially thought.

"Um? Comrade? Shall we go visit Lissa?"

"No I'm fine," he said, but I could tell it was through gritted teeth. And suddenly I felt badly for wanting to win so badly I'd hurt my man.

We got up and accepted the compliments of the various Novice and Guardians who'd seen our fight. In the end, it had gone for almost half an hour, and I knew by tomorrow it would be the talk of the school. I can only hope to God we hadn't been giving each other any of _those_ looks. But the problem is most of the time we weren't even aware that we were!

Walking back towards the dorms with Mom and Alberta there were a few other Novices within earshot, so I dared not ask. So instead I decided to take things into my own hands regarding Dimitri.

 _'Lissa? Where are you?'_

 _'In my room studying? What's up?'_

 _'Um – I've kinda hurt Dimitri sparring. It's his shoulder, and maybe his side too. He said it's ok, but do you think you could maybe stop by for a visit a bit later this evening? Please?'_

 _'HONESTLY Rose! Why can't you two just watch a sexy movie or try talking dirty or something like everyone else if you need help warming up?!'_ she said in exasperation. _'I'll be over in an hour or so. TRY not to break him anymore before I get there'_ she said, sounding snippy.

 _'Sorry Lissa and thank you'_ I said, doing my best to sound contrite.

Back at the unit, I knew Dimitri _must_ have been feeling sore, because he let me follow him into the bathroom for a shower together even though Alberta and Mom were at the kitchen counter talking. Usually, we tried to keep up at least a pretense that we weren't all over each other all the time!

"I'm so sorry Comrade," I said sheepishly. "I should have warned you that I really really wanted to win" I continued, helping him peel off his clothing. I could see bruises were already starting to form.

My Russian God surprised me by laughing. "Are you kidding? You were magnificent milaya! I'm so proud of you!"

While I desperately wanted to make love to Dimitri in the shower, I knew the walls just weren't that soundproof – and that Mom would murder us both if we did that while Alberta was sitting in the next room having a cup of tea. In fact, I was fairly certain we were going to cop an earful about even showering together.

I suspect Dimitri realized likewise so we kept our shower short and sweet, although I did get a few hot and heavy kisses that promised tonight would be enjoyable. He wet down my hair, and his own, and then we climbed out – me helping him dry himself as it hurt him to lift his right arm too much.

Both in bathrobes, we came back out to the living room. Mom and Alberta were still there and as expected Mom didn't look thrilled.

"Dimitri? Can you braid my hair?" I asked, before immediately going to the best line of defense with Mom. Diversion…

"So Mom? You never did tell me about the gown you've bought for my Graduation… Surely you can tell Alberta and me?"

Looking at Dimitri Mom seemed disinclined to comment. He caught her look and quickly promised "I won't say a word" as he deftly divided my hair into thirds, ready to braid it for me.

"Well..." she started. "It took me over an hour to find it, but it's a lovely shade of…" And like that Mom was sidetracked and we spent the next hour talking until Lissa arrived.


	77. Ch 76 - Reminiscing

As I'd anticipated, my fight with Dimitri was indeed all over the school by the next day. It seems like everyone had a clip of it on their phone, and everywhere we went people were playing it. I thought I'd be pleased, but more than anything now I was embarrassed. At the time, it had seemed so important to prove I could match Dimitri. Now I couldn't care less. Right now I just wished I could tell people I was _his_.

"Sorry Comrade" I muttered as we walked past yet another group of Novices talking about the fight and watching their phones.

"Don't be worried on my account," he said with a genuine smile. "I couldn't be prouder."

I actually could have done without the extra attention – today was the first day of exams, and I was kicking it off with a written test for Bodyguard Theory and Personal Protection. Walking in with Dimitri and Kirk, I think I was early for the first time. Ever. I took my usual seat beside Eddie, and a group of guys gathered around my table showing the clip and asking about a few of the more advanced moves Dimitri had taught me which I'd used against him. Because Dimitri had trained at St. Basil's, some of the moves were quite different to what we learned here, and they were keen to know more.

"Still showing off are we Hathaway?" Stan snapped walking into the room obviously peevish. "If you manage to graduate you'll soon learn it's not about fancy footwork but all about dedication and hard work."

I opened my mouth to say something but quickly shut it. There was no point arguing with Stan when he was in this sort of mood, and I didn't want him pissed off when he was marking my paper. Besides I _had_ kind of been showing off a bit during the fight. Usually, Stan would let it go if I didn't take the bait, but today seeing me back down seemed to give him further impetus to continue his verbal assault.

"In fact, I have to wonder whether your fighting is all that it's made out to be. I know you think you're something special because you have a few molnija - but in the real world what you've achieved is _nothing._ "

I was looking down at my hands. I wanted to tell him to go and fuck himself, but I knew I just had to bite my tongue and suck it up. Unfortunately, someone else had taken exception to his words.

"So you think killing ten Strigoi is _nothing_ Guardian Alto? _Easy_ perhaps?!" Dimitri said very calmly from where he was standing at ease against the wall beside me.

"That's not what I meant," Stan said, looking at Dimitri uneasily.

"I'm glad to hear it," Dimitri said, his voice measured but the underlying anger in it evident – at least to me. "As for Novice Hathaway's fighting? As her former mentor, let me assure you she is _exceptional_. In fact, as an investured Blood Master, I intend to recommend her for Grading straight after her Graduation" he said, his eyebrow raised looking right at Stan.

Stan looked shocked, and the whole class reacted with titters and gasps at Dimitri revealing he was a Blood Master, and that he was planning to nominate me for Grading.

Grading? _What the fuck_?! Dude! Way to spring something on a girl right before an exam! Like I didn't have enough on my plate right now! _FUCK Dimitri!_ NOT COOL! Plus he'd sounded every bit the pissed off boyfriend, and we couldn't afford for Stan's thoughts to go in that direction.

"Back off Belikov," I said looking at him, channeling my bitchy teenager voice, but hoping to God he realized he'd overstepped the mark by a mile. "Stan and I are cool. He likes to help me keep it real" I joked. "It's hard being this _naturally awesome_ " I added. I knew I sounded like a tool, but neither of us needed a pissed off Stan on the warpath. "Besides some of the moves I _took you down with_ actually came from Stan here. You obviously should have _listened_ more when you were guarding in class" I joked.

It was complete shit, but since we ALL tuned out during Stan's theory class, I doubted anyone would challenge me on it.

Thankfully Dimitri seemed to realize he'd gone _way_ past what was acceptable. "Good to know you were paying attention Hathaway," he said, using my surname in the usual Guardian tradition. He pulled his Guardian mask back on and stood back at ease on the edge of the classroom, preparing to watch me take my exam.

Stan looked far from pleased, but he knew when to leave things alone. His face had been saved, Dimitri got a look from me that told him to pull his head in, and yeah - I looked like a conceited tool. Eighteen days, now, I told myself… I could suck it up.

Lunch was a subdued affair. The exam had gone well, but Dimitri knew I was annoyed with him, and the usually chatty Kirk wisely decided to say nothing. Eddie was telling the others about what Dimitri had said to Stan when Alberta joined us at our table with her plate.

"Belikov – I've just had a very pissed off Guardian Alto in my office. Is it true you had words with him before Rose's exam?"

"Yep. He was telling Rose how her ten kills were nothing and that he thought reports of her fighting was overrated."

"He just does it to get a rise out of you both. Don't fall for it Belikov. You don't need him wondering why you step in like a defensive boyfriend every time he has a go at Rose!"

"I know," Dimitri grumbled petulantly.

"So did you mean what you said about Grading?" she asked curiously.

"If she wants to I think she's ready," he said, looking at me. "And career wise it would be good for her."

"What's Grading?" Lissa asked.

"There are different ranks of Guardians, Lissa" I explained. "When a Novice is promised they start out at the lowest ranking - although Eddie and I will be a bit higher as we've both had kills. As you progress through your Guardian career, you get awarded levels. There are thirty levels all up – sixteen in the lower moon phases and then another fourteen in the Blast and Blood Master levels. Grading usually only happens after you've passed through the sixteen moon phases, and you have to be nominated by a Blast or a Blood Master. But you can be nominated at any time if one of them thinks you're ready. With Grading, you take on opponents at each of the levels to see if you're good enough to take them. If you do, then you jump to that level. The higher you're ranked, the greater your status in the Guardian community, the more choice you get in your assignments and you get paid more."

"I honestly had no idea," Lissa said. "What rank are you Dimitri?"

Eddie, Kirk, Alberta and I all looked at Lissa aghast. Asking a Guardian their rank was hugely insulting. Not only were you basically asking how good they were, it was also obliquely asking what they earned.

 _'Lissa? You_ _ **never**_ _ask a Guardian their rank. It's really rude!'_ I said through the bond. _'And Dimitri is a Blood Master 7. The very top rank. That's why Stan was so pissed off Dimitri mentioned he was a Blood Master in class. It means very he's high up in the Guardian rankings. Much higher than Stan is'_ I added – immensely proud of my man.

"Oops – sorry Dimitri! Rose just explained," Lissa said with embarrassment. Christian looked confused. I often forgot he couldn't hear what Lissa and I said through the bond.

"It's ok Lissa," Dimitri said. "I don't mind. I'm Blood Master 7. And as a Blood Master, I can put Rose's name forward for Grading. If she gets a Blast Master 1 or higher, then she can skip all the moon phases. Politically it would be a good move for her."

I knew what he was thinking. If I decided to be allocated at any stage, the higher my ranking, the more choice and flexibility I'd have. And other Guardians were likely to be a bit more respectful towards me if I was more highly ranked.

"Do you think she'd make Blast ranking?" Alberta asked.

"I have no doubt of it," Dimitri said giving me a steady look. "I think she was at that level already months ago."

"Let's just get through Graduation first," I said with a sigh. "I've already got enough to think about at the moment."

* * *

By the end of the week, the gossip about the fight had died down a bit, although the gym was getting busier and busier. I'd loved our quiet start of the day workout sessions together. It was nice to be just the two of us, and it set me up for the day. Now every morning there were other people there, and it was _seriously_ pissing me off. On Friday we were about to start our pre-workout sunset run when a small group of Novices rocked up intending to join us.

"Can we do cross country today Comrade?" I asked quietly. "I _really_ want some alone time."

Dimitri nodded, eyeing me sympathetically. He relied on our private sessions as much as I did.

"Why don't we run to the cabin today? You said you wanted to photograph it?" he said, giving me a loving look.

I hadn't been back there since the night we'd made love for the first time. I definitely wanted to take a look. I grabbed my camera from my workout bag. We started by doing three laps of the oval, both picking up speed and racing off into the trees before the Novices following us could catch up. Once we knew they were not following, we slowed down a little running side by side companionably.

"So have you thought more about being Graded?" he asked.

It had been a bit of a sore point with us. Not the suggestion, but the way he'd sprung it on me right before an exam.

"Not really. But I suppose it makes sense if I do and try to get assigned to Lissa after Europe" I said. "I just worry that when it's known we're a couple, people will think that you're only nominating me because we're together."

"Who better to nominate you than me?" he said, a little offended. "I was your mentor; we train together every day – I know how you fight better than anyone else."

"I know. It just feels a bit strange. I mean will there even be anywhere for us to train overseas?"

"It's Europe, baby, not another planet" he laughed. "There's plenty of Dhampir gyms in every city. And if you're worried you're not ready for Grading, we can set up some fights when we visit St. Basil's. There are several Blast and Blood Masters there. They can run you through your paces and see if they think you're ready."

"So we'll be going to St. Basil's while we're in Baia?" I asked curiously.

"I'd like to" Dimitri said. "I want to show you where I went to school. And I _really_ want to show you off!" he said with a grin.

"As a student you mentored or your girlfriend?"

"Both, baby. Both!" he laughed.

We were nearly at the edge of campus now, close to the outer wards. We had to be a little careful out here – there would certainly be Guardians patrolling the wards. In fact, I'd just thought it when I saw one in the distance – right near our cabin. I was so disappointed; it would be impossible to photograph it or take a look without having to explain ourselves. And then I realized it was Mazur Guardian Doherty.

"You're out further than usual today" he commented as we stopped beside him.

"Yeah – the gym's packed, so we thought a bit of _alone_ time would be nice," I said.

Doherty nodded. "Well you'll get that out here – there's no-one around," he said meaningfully.

"Can you take a photo of us in front of that cabin?" I asked Doherty handing him my camera. If he wondered why we were interested in it, he kept his thoughts to himself. He dutifully took some photos of Dimitri and me cuddling with the cabin in the background before handing the camera back to me.

"If you're after a rest from your run, I can hang around near the treeline and make sure you're not disturbed if anyone else is checking this section of the wards," he offered, keeping up the guise we were just training companions.

"Thanks, man," Dimitri said with a grin. "I'd appreciate that!"

I heard him chuckle as I grabbed Dimitri's hand and pulled him towards 'our' cabin.

Inside it hadn't changed at all. In fact, I doubt anyone had been in there since we had. My eyes adjusting to the dim light within, I could see Dimitri was looking at the bed. In my memories, I could see my Russian God making it after we'd made love there – the two of us standing at the foot of it for ages giving one another precious 'last kisses' before we'd finally headed back to the school.

The golden light from the setting sun coming through the windows and open door was just enough for me to capture a few photos of the inside before I closed the door and locked it from the inside.

Dimitri lay down on the bed, holding his arms open to me. I lay beside him and passing the camera to him, he took selfies of the two of us as I lay in his arms. And then the camera was forgotten as he pulled me to him.

"Make love with me milaya?" he asked me softly.

"I'd love to, Comrade," I replied, thinking this was the _best_ sort of morning workout!


	78. Ch 77 - Hot and Steamy

"So are you sure you know what to do?" I quizzed urgently. "The timing will be crucial" I stressed. "He can't be given a _moment_ to suspect…"

"Relax sweetheart – I've had this sort of thing down since before you were a short dress your mother was wearing and a wicked gleam in my eye" Abe assured me. "I promise it will be completely believable and terrifying."

Pavel's lips twitched in amusement. It was hard at times to remember that Pavel had been with Baba since he was eighteen. I guess he'd really seen it _all_.

Nodding in satisfaction, I thought the whole scene was just about ready. In the past, my pranking had been more of the paintball sort of variety. But people grow up, me included. After the success of the Eddie prank, I'd decided to branch out a little.

It had actually been Dimitri who'd given me the idea. We'd been lying in one another's arms in the cabin after an impromptu hour of passion during what should have been a workout session.

"I used to loathe watching other men flirt with you," he'd confessed – referring to the time before we'd declared our love for one another, and consummated it within the very same cabin. "Even the idea of another man with you would drive me crazy" he'd admitted.

I was running his words through my mind while also pondering something else – how to prank Christian. He might have forgotten the 'piggie' comments, but _I_ hadn't. Besides – Christian was well overdue for a pranking – and being a fortnight away from the end of our school careers together, it was pretty much now or never.

And so I'd settled on a plan.

However this time I decided I needed help. A lot of it. And so I'd roped in Baba, Pavel, Kirk, Dimitri, Adrian, a couple of the Mazur Guardians and I was just about to go and talk to my last participant. I wasn't sure about this last one – but it would be the icing on the cake, so I was hopeful and preparing to be my most winsome…

"So Lissa…" I started. "I was thinking about our trip to Court and Lehigh next weekend."

"Yes?" she said, sounding excited.

"Will Christian be able to come?" I asked, already knowing via Eddie and Dimitri he wouldn't be able to.

"No – he has his practical fire magic exams the following week. He's stressed out, and was quite happy about the idea of us going away for the weekend so he could study."

"So this is his last proper weekend as an academy student?" I asked, sounding her out. "Next weekend he'll be studying while we're away, and the weekend after it's Graduation and pack up?"

"I suppose so. I hadn't thought of it that way."

"It's all a bit scary, isn't it? Dimitri and I spoke, and we've decided if you're ok with it, we'll tell Baba to offer the Europe gig to Kirk? Pavel said he has an impeccable service record and he speaks a couple of European languages, which has to help. Dimitri really likes and trusts him – especially after the whole farmhouse event. If you end up with Eddie as a Guardian, Kirk and Dimitri will do a great job helping him find his feet. And he's a lot of fun. He has a sense of humor but knows how to be serious when he needs to be. I can see him fitting in with us well."

Lissa nodded. When it came to matters of security she left things to me.

"The only thing is – for him to _really_ fit into our group, he needs to do a prank" I added laughing.

 _"Really_ Rose?" Lissa said. "Is that strictly necessary?! I'm part of our group, and I've never done a prank" she justified.

Hook. Line. Sinker! In some ways, I knew Lissa just _oh too well!_

"Oh don't worry about that," I said dismissively. "The guys know you'd _never_ participate in a prank – you're _way_ too conservative for that" I added.

"I just don't like getting all messed up and dirty," Lissa said disdainfully.

"Yeah I know – ' _Princess by name Princess by nature'_ " I teased, quoting a thoughtless line Christian had recently spent a whole week apologizing for. I could see Lissa's lips purse. She was still a little cranky with Christian over saying that.

"So who are you pranking and what do you have in mind?" she asked curiously. "I promise I won't tell."

"Well, it's going to be Christian… And I won't go into details, but I promise you it won't involve paint or getting dirty…"

"You want me to help you with it, don't you?" Lissa asked, giving me a shrewd look.

I nodded. "It will still work without you, but it will be a _lot_ funnier if you're part of it…"

I could see her weighing it up in her head.

" _Come on_ Lissa! You've never done a prank before. You can't go through your whole school career and not do at least one. You need to show the guys you can give it as good as they do. Besides we _owe_ Christian for calling you Princess and me piggie."

"You don't forget anything, do you?!" she laughed.

"Nope!

"Alright, I'm in," she said, although I could feel through the bond that she almost instantly regretted agreeing.

Squealing and bouncing in my seat like a five-year-old, I quickly outlined my plans. By the end, Lissa was shaking her head, saying "Poor Christian!"

"What's that _Princess_? Don't you feel too sorry for him – he's owed this!"

"Oh shut up, piggie!" she giggled.

Four hours later we were sitting around the unit on our Saturday night – me, Dimitri, Christian, Lissa, Eddie, and Adrian. Kirk had been acting weird for the last hour or so, looking back and forth between myself, Dimitri and Christian. After the third time catching him doing this, Christian had shot me a questioning look. I just shrugged. Finally, Kirk had said he had to run an errand and called for another Guardian to stand beside his colleague outside the unit door while he took off somewhere.

Adrian had claimed the remote control and was flipping through the menus on the television trying to find something good to watch when there was a knock at the door. "Mr. Mazur, Guardians Kirk, Pavel, Doherty, and Greene" was announced. Dimitri stood up, hand on stake, and carefully opened the door.

Baba and the Guardians came in – crowding into the tiny living space. Baba looked… well, it's hard to describe how he looked really. Not angry. Perhaps predatory was the right word? Pavel's usually blank face held the slightest trace of disgust and Kirk was carefully looking at the floor, not meeting anyone's eyes. The tension in the air was thick enough to cut with a stake. In fact, Dimitri still had his hand on one of his, looking back and forth between Baba and Pavel.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"I need to have a word with Mr. Ozera," Baba said looking at Christian, his eyes burning with an intensity I'd never seen before.

"Me?" Christian asked in surprise – as though there might be some other Ozera in the room. "Um – how can I help Mr. Mazur?"

"I've just received a very disturbing report from Guardian Kirk," Baba started, nodding towards where Kirk was standing, still looking at the floor.

Dimitri looked confused. "Cody? What's going on?"

Kirk lifted his eyes to Dimitri's. "Sorry D, I just thought Pavel and Mr. Mazur were better positioned to deal with this" Kirk said guiltily, looking back down at the floor.

It took me a moment to realize Kirk's given name must be Cody! The guy _lived_ with Dimitri and me, and I hadn't known that. And ' _D?'_ What – did Dimitri and Kirk have bro-names for one another now? Weird!

"Deal with _what_?" Dimitri asked sounding concerned.

"It appears Mr. Ozera here has developed an interest in Rose," Baba explained, moving towards Christian menacingly. "Kirk's observed him over the last week and is convinced something's going on. And a few days ago he discovered him watching Rose while she showered."

"He WHAT!" Dimitri bellowed, spinning to look at Christian with a look of absolute fury. Turning to face me he said in a tortured voice "You let him watch you in the shower?!"

"Eww I never!" Christian said, looking a little revolted at the idea.

"I thought I'd just not closed the door properly and it had swung open," I said uncertainly. "Christian, _please_ tell you weren't watching me naked," I begged the pleading in my voice apparent for all to hear.

"I didn't perve on Rose in the shower, and I _don't have 'an interest' in her_ " Christian all but shouted.

Dimitri was watching Christian, clearly undecided, his face still looking murderous and his fists clenched.

Adrian looked up, realization dawning on his face.

"Oh GOD" he said horrified. "That's why your aura's changed. I was wondering why it was one color when I'd see you without Rose, but it would change as soon as you saw her. It's tinged with bright red - even now. The color of lust and desire!"

I could feel the look of revulsion on my face. Dimitri looked almost apoplectic with rage. Adrian and Eddie both looked stunned. Baba and Pavel looked like they were mentally planning how to dismember Christian, and Kirk looked apologetic but resolute. But the biggest reaction was from Lissa. Sitting beside Christian, she looked at him as though her heart was being ripped out of her chest.

"You said her name" she almost whispered. "The other day in bed after we'd made love. You were half asleep, and you called me Rose. I'd just thought you were dreaming, but I guess it was more a fantasy" she said stricken.

"I DO NOT fantasize about Rose, there's nothing different about my aura, and I did not look at her in the shower!" Christian was shouting now.

"Bullshit!" Dimitri snarled, quickly losing any modicum of self-control he had left. "Abe? Pavel? I think this discussion needs to be moved to somewhere with a little more room. Let's take Mr. Ozera to the Guardian gym. It'll be deserted at this time of the night. I think someone needs to be taught a lesson about keeping their eyes and thoughts to themselves. Roza? Lissa? Please stay here."

"Like hell" I snarled. "Lissa? I'm so sorry. I had no idea."

"I know Rose. I didn't either. Pavel? Dimitri? Are you going to hurt him?"

"Yes," Pavel said with a happy glimmer in his eye.

"Absolutely," Dimitri added, seething.

"I want to watch" Lissa whispered, hurt and pain etched into each word.

Doherty and Greene lifted Christian up by one arm each. He looked stunned as between them they dragged him out of the unit and down the stairs – heading towards the Guardian gym followed by Abe, Pavel, Dimitri, Kirk, Lissa, Adrian, Eddie and myself.

"This has got to be some misunderstanding" Eddie was saying to Lissa and I. "You know Christian and he's only _ever_ had eyes for you, Lissa" he was pleading. "Rose? You don't believe it, do you?"

"Actually, I do. That door didn't come open by itself. And when I came out of the bathroom, he was sitting at the kitchen counter – the only spot in the unit which looks directly to where the shower is!"

As Dimitri had predicted, the gym was empty. Switching on the lights, Greene and Doherty hauled Christian into the middle of a bunch of training mats.

"How do you want to run this?" Pavel asked Abe.

"I think Dimitri should go first. She's his girl now after all. Then I thought I might continue his 'education'?"

Pavel nodded.

"No way!" I shouted. "I was the one he perved on! If he wants me, he's going to _get me_! I get first dibs on kicking his ass. Then Dimitri. Then Baba."

"Rose? This is wrong! You can't do this to Christian" Eddie all but pleaded. "He's your friend! Lissa's boyfriend! You know he'd never do that to you or her."

"Eddie I love you like a brother, but step back. Pyro over there needs to be taught a lesson."

Stripping off my hoodie, I also took my stakes out, handing them to my incensed looking Russian God. I went to where Greene and Doherty were still holding Christian between them. He looked terrified, but he was still loudly proclaiming his innocence. Stretching and getting battle-ready, I called across to Lissa "Anything you'd like to say to Ozera before I kick his ass?"

She walked up to Christian where he was struggling between the two Guardians who were restraining him. He was begging her forgiveness, telling her he loved her and only her while still denying any wrongdoing regarding myself.

She went right up close to him, looked him in his piercing blue eyes before saying, "I know that baby. But I don't like you saying I act like a _Princess_ , Rose doesn't like being called _Piggie_ – and you've just been Royally pranked!"


	79. Ch 78 - Never have I ever

I whipped out my camera and took photo after photo as Doherty and Greene released Christian, and he stepped back, looking at Lissa incredulously.

"That's NOT FUCKING FUNNY!" he roared, looking at our amused faces. "I thought I was going to die! Dimitri would happily kill anyone looking at Rose naked!"

"Damn right," Dimitri agreed with a grin.

"Sparky _I'd_ happily kill anyone looking at me naked without my permission. Although I can understand the appeal!" I clarified flicking my hair back and giving him a man-eater smile. I was starting to giggle, but it seemed to enrage him further.

"You were in on it? ALL of you?" he said, still disbelieving looking at us all.

"Yep! Well, all except Eddie" I laughed.

"Dude I thought you were dead," Eddie said with a grin. "I seriously thought you were going to die tonight!"

"And you pranked me?" Christian said, looking at Lissa with an inscrutable expression.

I could see Lissa was worried by his reaction. She nodded solemnly.

"And I suppose this was Rose's idea?"

Again she nodded.

"And she convinced all of you to participate?" he asked, looking at the assembled company who were all grinning or starting to laugh.

"Yeah – it was all Rose" Adrian confirmed, starting to chuckle. "She got you good!"

"And you were in on it?" Christian said, turning back to Lissa.

"Yes," she said sheepishly. "But I agreed before I knew the full plan."

"Oh it's ON Princess!" he said, a smile finally making its way to his face. "Once you start pranking you're committed – just ask Rosie," he said shooting me a dangerous look. Lissa looked very much like she'd never agreed to this whole thing. "Just you wait," he said, with a grin. Sitting down on the gym mats and pulling Lissa to him he kissed her soundly. "I really thought I was going to die" he laughed a little nervously. "I never want to be on the wrong side of you guys" he admitted, eyeing Abe and Pavel nervously and looking over to where Dimitri and I were standing together looking amused.

"It was funny as hell!" Adrian declared laughing hard.

In fact, we were all starting to chuckle when Alberta rushed in followed by half a dozen academy Guardians. Dimitri and I moved subtly apart - thankfully everyone's eyes were focussed on Christian and Lissa sitting on the gym mat.

"What's going on here? We had about ten reports from students and Guardians about Mr. Ozera being dragged across campus by a couple of Guardians and followed by you lot" she said looking suspiciously at Christian and Lissa sitting on the gym mat embracing, and then taking in Abe, Pavel, Kirk, Adrian, Eddie, Dimitri and myself. And that was all it took. We all started laughing hysterically – even Christian.

"Nothing Alberta" I promised. "Nothing's going on – I just wanted to show Lissa and Christian the gym. After all, I've spent so much time here, and they've never seen it" I said, lifting the camera and taking a few photos of her uncertain expression. I continued taking photos of everyone present – even Christian who was cuddling Lissa but looked up to give me an admiring salute for the prank I'd pulled. It really had been the best one yet!

Heading back to the unit, Lissa and Christian were particularly smoochy. I was walking between Dimitri and Kirk, keeping my hands to myself until we got back to the privacy of the unit. Alberta was wandering with Abe and Pavel back towards the guest quarters, intending to visit Mom. Alberta knew something had gone down, but since we were all laughing and relaxed she couldn't put her finger on it, and as far as I could tell she'd given up trying.

Kirk made a call on the way back to the unit, and about half an hour after we'd arrived back and cracked open a bottle of vodka and some Rosé he headed to the front gates to pickup the pizzas we'd ordered. Christian had forgiven us, although he did confess to me in a private moment that he'd been absolutely shitting himself. I almost felt bad – until I remembered the piggie comment!

We ate pizza, the only fast food Dimitri loved as much as I did. And given it was going to be our last weekend on campus together as a group, we decided to play a game of 'I never.' We were all pretty merry by this stage, so it should be amusing! Hell – we'd probably be finished the vodka by the time we were done, so we might even follow it up with a game of spin the bottle.

Eddie started. "I've never had a sexual dream or fantasy about a teacher or mentor."

I rolled my eyes – of course I put a finger down. But I was surprised when everyone else there did, too – even Dimitri. I raised my eyes questioningly to him. This was _certainly_ going to be a topic of conversation between us later in the evening!

 _'Who?'_ I screamed at Lissa through the bond.

 _'It was a dream, and it was horrible'_ Lissa said, and I could feel her revulsion through the bond. _'It was that math teacher we had before we ran away. Mr Phillips? I seriously couldn't pick up a math book for a month afterward!'_ she explained, truly horrified.

I chuckled, filing that away for future reference!

Kirk was up next, and I was wondering what he'd come up with. "I've never had sex in a car," he declared. I shot Dimitri a saucy look as both he and I put down our fingers, as did Adrian. Eddie, Lissa, and Christian all kept their fingers up.

"When!" squealed Lissa looking at me.

 _'On our field trip. After Dimitri picked me up at the reserve, he drove us for a couple of hours while I slept. When I woke up, we were stopped at a deserted lookout, and I attacked him. It was our second time together but third time making love 'cos we did it twice that night in the cabin'_ I smiled at her saucily as I filled her in via the bond. Dimitri was grinning, too. He'd been a little shocked at the time as I recall – but these days a bit of car sex was pretty tame compared to some other things we'd gotten up to.

"God I wish I could hear what they're telling one another" Adrian grumbled, not missing Lissa's blush and our smiles. It was his turn next. "I've never been tied up during sex."

Another wicked look between Dimitri and I and we put our fingers down, as did Kirk and surprisingly a beet-red faced Eddie! I'd actually wondered whether maybe he'd been a virgin still – but apparently not. I wonder who the special someone was? Or if there'd been more than one special someone for him?

Poor Eddie looked so uncomfortable that Lissa stepped in to save him, quickly taking her turn. "I've never had sex on a first date."

Dimitri and I laughed as we both put our fingers down. We'd only really had one proper date – and it was directly after we'd had sex in a Guardian car! I guess ours wasn't such a conventional relationship. Adrian, Eddie, and Kirk all put their fingers down – Eddie flushing a deeper red than ever!

Christian's turn now. "I've never been turned on because someone was wearing a uniform," he said. And every single one of us bar him put down a finger – even Lissa! Christian looked a little crestfallen at that one – guess she'd be doing a little explaining later tonight, too.

My Russian God was up next. This was the first 'I never' we'd played together, so I had to wonder what he'd come up with.

"I've never been envious of another person in this room."

Oh! I immediately lowered my finger. Slowly everyone else around me did too. I knew who I'd been envious of. As in Lissa for just about forever, although less so now than in the past. I knew Adrian was jealous of Dimitri. As for the rest of them, I was uncertain.

 _'Who are_ ** _you_** _envious of?'_ I asked Lissa via our bond.

She was silent through the bond for a moment or two before she finally thought _'I'm envious of what you and Dimitri share. I love Christian, and I know he loves me too – but the love you share with Dimitri is something else. I guess I wonder what it would be like to share a love like that'_ she thought a little wistfully.

 _'What? A love that has to be hidden? A love that will be disapproved by almost everyone for every moment it exists? A love which needs to be squeezed between duty and obligation, the whole time living in terror that he might have to lay down his life and I'll have to carry on without him!?'_ I thought back.

Almost immediately I felt guilt flowing through the bond. SHIT! I'd not meant to make her feel bad, I'd just been spouting off my inner fears. But Lissa was feeling responsible.

 _'It's just the way it is, Lissa. Don't stress it – we don't'_ I mentally promised her. But I knew she wasn't convinced.

 _'I'm sorry Lissa'_ I mentally begged. _'Don't pay any attention to me. It's just the constant hiding and lying getting to me'_ I stated with a mental sigh. _'I can't wait to shout our love from the rooftops!'_

She nodded.

My turn now. I was seriously stumped for a statement. And then inspiration struck. "I've never been bored during sex," I said, looking to Dimitri and giving him a cheeky wink.

I felt a wave of uncertainty come through the bond from Lissa (ouch Christian!), but she didn't put her finger down. Neither did Christian. However, Kirk, Adrian, Eddie and _my Dimitri_ did.

Oh God! I honestly wanted the floor to open up and swallow me. I'd always been very fulfilled by our sex life, and I'd assumed Dimitri had been likewise. He'd always _seemed_ super into it at the time. Now I felt _every day_ of our seven-year age difference, and super conscious of my sexual inexperience, too.

Adrian met my eyes, seeing the shock and hurt in them. He turned to look at Dimitri who didn't seem to understand why Adrian was suddenly shooting daggers at him.

Dimitri turned to look at me, and while I was trying hard to stop the tears, they were already welling in my eyes. Realization dawned on his face, and he pulled me to him.

"Oh no! I didn't mean with **you** milaya. _Never_ with you. Sex with you is unbelievable. Every time! God! Why do you think I seriously _can't keep my hands off you_? You feel so amazing, I want you _all the time_! It's always incredible, baby girl. And I've never been even close to feeling bored!"

He was holding me close, speaking quietly, his eyes looking deep into mine. "Roza? I love you so much. Nothing gives me greater joy or makes me feel more alive than when we're intimate together."

"Really?" I asked in almost a whisper. "You were my first, Comrade - so I don't have anything to compare to. But it's always been wonderful for me?"

"Milaya, I can honestly tell you that every single time we've been together has been one of the most magical and completing moments of my life. Never doubt that baby."

He leaned forward and kissed me, putting all his love and passion into it.

"You'd better not be lying, or I'll kick your ass Comrade!" I muttered.

"I'm not. And I promise I'll prove it to you as many times as you want later tonight" he murmured, his lips still against mine.

I should have known Dimitri was satisfied with our sex life. I mean, he told me often enough how much he enjoyed our moments of intimacy. I looked up from where we'd been talking.

Kirk, God bless him, was regaling the rest of the group with a long-winded story about how he'd had way too much to drink and actually fallen asleep once doing the deed. Everyone was listening to him, other than Adrian who I saw was still keenly observing Dimitri and me.

I cuddled back into Dimitri's arms, reassured that we were good. Although I was still going to take him up on his offer of proof later in the evening.

Adrian gave me a smile before heading to the fridge, cracking out another bottle of Vodka. And while he'd shared the last one with the other guys, after no doubt hearing what Dimitri and I had said to one another, I got the feeling this bottle was going to end up entirely his.

I looked around, appreciating we'd mostly all still be together next year. As in Christian, Lissa, Dimitri and I would be traveling mostly together. Eddie, too, if he became Lissa's assigned Guardian. I'd given Baba the word tonight - so Kirk would be with us if he accepted the assignment. So that only left Adrian who I am ashamed to admit I'd not considered before. Given the amount of time he spent with our group, and the fact he had a lot of money and no pressing commitments, I thought if the offer were made he'd join us for at least part of the journey. I made a mental note to talk to Dimitri about his thoughts on the issue, ashamed it hadn't occurred to me to do so earlier.

Adrian used to be a very sore point with my Russian God – but now he and I were _together_ in every way, Dimitri was much more laid back about Adrian. Besides, I got the feeling that Adrian _needed_ the support our little group offered. He'd be the last to admit that – but I was almost certain if an offer was made for him to join us for our trip that he'd accept. And while he and I would never have worked romantically, I did care for him very much. I wanted Adrian to be happy.


	80. Ch 79 - Grading?

"So which teacher were you crushing on when you were in high school?" I asked Dimitri once we were in bed and our guests had left. Well. Most of them. As predicted, Adrian had consumed that second bottle of vodka by himself and was currently passed out on our sofa.

Kirk had volunteered to transport him back to guest quarters and his own bed – but he looked happy enough snoring away on our couch, so we'd decided to take his shoes off, belt too, cover him with a blanket, leave the bathroom light on and hope for the best!

So now Kirk was in his bed in the other room, and Dimitri and I were cuddled up together in our bed. More often than not I'd sleep in an old TShirt of Dimitri's and he a pair of boxers. But we both appreciated tonight was going to be one of those nights when we'd end up sleeping together nude. In truth, we should really talk about that. I preferred to sleep nude with him all the time. Besides which, ninety percent of the time the boxers and TShirt would end up flung across the room somewhere by the time we got up in the morning!

"It was actually my mentor" Dimitri said, the irony clearly not lost on him. "Her name was Galina."

"You had a relationship with your mentor too?" I almost squealed.

"No Roza," he said with a chuckle. "It wasn't like that. Galina was one of four mentors who tutored a small group of us. Eight students in total – the top two combatants from each house. We trained with each of them three times a week. She was very thorough and professional. But she was an extraordinary fighter and yes a few times as a horny teenager I dreamed of physical activities with her that weren't fighting" he said, obviously embarrassed.

"Do you think she might have been receptive?" I asked.

"Roza she would have kicked my ass until I couldn't stand up if she'd had any idea I'd imagined her in that way," he said uncomfortably. "And in my waking hours, I didn't see her that way, either. It was a few uncomfortable dreams in my late teens".

"Hell I dreamed about you that way almost every night," I said with a laugh. "And while I was awake, too!"

"Milaya those fantasies were _mutual_. Oh, the number of nights I tried to distract myself from imagining us together… I don't think I used the hot tap in my shower for months" he joked.

"And how did reality live up to the fantasies, Comrade?" I asked, only slightly nervous after this evening's confusion.

"Reality blew my pathetic imaginings completely out of the water," he said, with a loving smile. "I meant what I said milaya. I know I'm your only, so you can't compare, but I've never felt as connected and in tune with anyone as I do with you, and especially when we're making love. Nothing's come even close."

I smiled and kissed him – knowing he was speaking the truth.

Sunday passed in a blur of breakfast and then Kirk, Adrian, and Dimitri taking turns quizzing me for another week of exams. I'd spoken with Dimitri about inviting Adrian to Europe with us, and he'd been open to the idea – only very firmly stipulating that Adrian was never to come to Baia.

In the end, it was even Dimitri who suggested it to him. I was studying, Kirk had gone to the cafeteria to pick up lunch for all of us, and Adrian was hanging around after a late breakfast yet to return to the guest quarters.

"I can't believe this time in a fortnight Roza will have graduated and we'll be packing for Europe," Dimitri said, looking over to give me one of his megawatt smiles.

"Lissa said you're off to Russia first" Adrian commented.

"Yes. Christian and Lissa are going to Novosibirsk while I take Roza to visit my family in Baia. They will join us there after a week."

"You must be excited to see your family" he commented, a little wistfully. Poor Adrian was about as close to his family as I used to be to mine.

"I am. I was going to suggest once we're back from Baia, why don't you fly over and hang out with us for a while? I think the plan was to stay in Russia for a while and then maybe head to Turkey with Abe. Then Lissa and Rose want to go to Paris."

"Have you mentioned this idea to Rose?" Adrian said quietly, and I could feel his eyes flicking over to where I was pretending to study, but was really eavesdropping on their conversation.

"I have. She was all for it, and so am I, as long as you understand that I don't want you to come to Baia."

Adrian looked confused for a moment, and then he realized. "Because I look like him?"

Dimitri nodded. "There's a resemblance. And the drinking. He used to drink and hurt my mother."

"Are you _sure_ you want me to tag along?" Adrian sounded touched but also nervous.

"Of course," Dimitri said with a certainty I wasn't completely sure he was feeling. "Provided you stay out of Baia and are discreet about your reasons why. Besides - I don't think Rose could survive a whole year without enjoying your inappropriate humor," Dimitri added wryly.

' _Looks like Adrian is going to come hang with us in Europe for a while!'_ I excitedly told Lissa through the bond. Oops –I probably should have checked how she and Christian felt about that before asking him.

' _Oh good! I was going to speak to you about the idea of inviting him. He seems a bit lost – I think he needs us at the moment.'_

' _I thought exactly the same thing'_ I assured her.

' _How's Dimitri handling the idea?'_

' _Very well – in fact, he's the one who suggested it to Adrian.'_

* * *

The first part of the week was hectic. I had theory exams for several subjects, as did Lissa, Christian, and Eddie. Every day was spent being shepherded by Kirk and Dimitri between exams and the unit. I was tense and stressed most of the time, but I had to say it helped immensely to have Dimitri standing just feet away from me the entire time. During exams I often found my eyes scooting across to him. And even though he never looked directly at me, every time my eyes were upon him the circular pattern he was lightly rubbing on his leg with his fingers got a little faster – letting me know he was aware of my gaze.

And after every exam, he managed to pull out a paper bag with an iced chocolate donut. If I hadn't already known I adored him and wanted to be his always, that would have clinched the deal! It was the same in every exam - although during my calculus test there was a break in protocol and Kirk stood beside my Russian God. And every time I was nutting out a problem, I'd look up at Kirk and I could all but hear him explaining the solution to me. I guess I'd taken in more of his help during my revision sessions than I'd realized!

We managed to have lunch with Lissa and Eddie on Wednesday, but other than that I'd barely seen any of my friends outside of exam rooms.

Adrian had decided watching us all take our exams was beyond boring, so had headed to Court for the week but would be catching up with Lissa and I there on the weekend. Dimitri and I had dropped our evening training sessions in favor of more exam revision. By Wednesday night I only had one written exam left – Moroi Culture the following day.

Baba was brilliant at helping revise for that subject. Unsurprisingly, he enjoyed the almost Machiavellian goings on throughout Moroi political history – but he was able to explain it in a way that was less boring than it had been in class. So on Wednesday night he and Mom came over, as did Lissa because she'd also be taking that exam.

Dimitri and Kirk made us all dinner, and then we sat around with Baba quizzing Lissa and me about various intrigues and events, sometimes fleshing them out a little more or explaining their significance within the larger political landscape of the time. By the time it was approaching Lissa's curfew Baba had declared Lissa and me as ready as we'd ever be, so he sent Kirk and another Guardian to escort her back to her dorm before he and Mom wished me their best, heading back to their guest quarters.

It's hard to know how I'd gone on my academic tests so far. I mean – I thought I'd passed, but I didn't know beyond that. Next week, after we returned from Court, I'd be having my practical exams – but strangely I wasn't really worried about them. I didn't want to be cocky – but these last few days training alongside so many other Novices at the gym had shown me my skills were already a long way above the typical graduating Novice level. All thanks to Dimitri's investment in me.

In fact, it made me start to think about Dimitri's idea of Grading. While I still wasn't sure just how we'd organize things after Europe, he was right. The Dhampir community, and the Moroi community to some extent would take me and our relationship a lot more seriously if I were highly graded. And while it shouldn't matter, to me it still did. With our age difference, and having been his student, I wasn't unaware of how people would see me once Dimitri and I disclosed our relationship. With ten kills under my belt prior to being promised I'd earned a fairly formidable reputation – but Grading would help enhance that.

The more I thought about it, the more I wanted to do it. For a lot of reasons. I'd always worked best towards a goal – so while being Lissa's official Guardian was off the agenda for the time being, I needed something else to aspire to. Also, I recognized I was in a blessed situation. Blessed with a partner who genuinely wanted me to achieve all I could, and who'd joyfully help me work towards my goals without his own ego playing a part.

Besides which the idea of idly jaunting around Europe didn't sit well with me. I appreciated we'd have a ball – but combining travel alongside preparing for Grading sat a lot better with me. Especially given I was still struggling with the idea of asking to be unassigned for our 'gap' year before committing to support Lissa at Lehigh for four years – even though I knew the year in Europe was now every bit as much my dream as hers.

But the last motivation was the most personal. Dimitri and I training together had been such a huge part of _us._ Of how we worked together. How we interacted. Dropping just our evening training session had already affected me emotionally. We genuinely enjoyed – no _needed_ – our training time together. With so much else bound to go on in the near future, I just couldn't give that up. A goal to work towards would inspire both of us. And I really felt I needed that. WE needed that as we worked towards the next phase of our relationship.

"You're quiet milaya" my gorgeous man commented as we were lying in bed.

"I know. Just thinking about the future Comrade."

"Are you nervous Roza?"

"A little. I was actually thinking about Grading. I think you might be right. Europe might be a great chance for me to focus on that."

"You don't have to, you know? I should have spoken with you about it before I dumped it on you with Stan. Europe might also be a great chance just to relax?"

"Oh – I'll do that too. But I want to train. It helps ground me. Besides – being in the gym with you is my favorite part of my day!"

" _Favorite_ baby?"

"Well – almost favorite" I clarified in amusement as he lowered his lips to mine, lovingly preparing me for my final academy theory exam in his very own, and very personal way.


	81. Ch 80 - The most COMFY underwear ever

Lissa was absolutely jubilant – and I wasn't too far behind. Our very last theory exam was behind us, and thanks to Baba I think I'd done ok on it. It was Lissa's final high school exam ever. The rest of us had practical combat or magic exams in our final week, however as the only known spirit user at St. Vladimir's, there was no-one qualified to assess Lissa, so she'd scored her last week off. Probably just as well, as it would take her the entire week to sort and pack her belongings to be shipped to Santa Monica ahead of us leaving for Europe.

I was chowing down on my after examination chocolate donut, lovingly provided by Dimitri, and was in a fabulous mood. Because neither Lissa or I had any exams on Friday, we were flying out to Court tonight; Baba, Mom, Pavel, Suzanne, Lissa, Kirk, Dimitri and I! I was so excited, as was Lissa.

The plan was shopping with Lissa, Mom and possibly Suzanne on Friday, dinner with Adrian on Friday night, visiting Lehigh on Saturday, dinner again Saturday night, enjoying breakfast and whatever Court had to offer on Sunday morning before flying out later Sunday to be back at the Academy and ready for my practical exams on the Monday. I said a quick goodbye to Lissa as she headed back to her dormitory to grab her bags for the trip and to say goodbye to Christian. I was so excited, I was actually skipping back towards the unit – much to the amusement of Kirk and Dimitri.

At the unit I quickly threw what I'd need for the weekend into a bag, not forgetting the most important thing – the credit card Baba had given me! Kirk was in his room packing a few things - he was looking pretty happy, too. As we'd be at Court, probably the safest place on earth for Moroi and Dhampir thanks to the sheer number of Guardians based there, he was getting the weekend off other than the Lehigh visit.

In half an hour Dimitri, Kirk and I were ready to go and were walking over to the guest quarters to meet up with Mom, Baba, Pavel, and Suzanne. I was talking a mile a minute, Dimitri walking beside me carrying my bag as well as his own with a relaxed look on his face. Lissa joined us halfway to the guest quarters, and the two of us were chatting excitedly about all the things we wanted to do at Court.

We'd be traveling in two vans, as a few additional Mazur Guardians would be accompanying us – using the opportunity of a free ride to and from Court to spend a weekend's leave away from campus. Baba noticed our arrival with a concerned expression on his face. Coming straight over to Lissa, Dimitri, Kirk, and me he drew us away to one side.

"Don't get upset sweetheart – it's only for the flight there and back – but one of the Academy Guardians needs to head to Court, and Kirova asked if there would be room on the plane for them to travel with us. I couldn't exactly say no after how many allowances she's made regarding your security. Just remember you two need to keep your hands off each other" he said, gesturing to Dimitri and me. "And it's probably not prudent to discuss Europe. Just say we're going shopping and for Lissa to check out Lehigh."

I sighed. There went my plans for a three-hour make out session with Dimitri on the plane. Still, I had Lissa with me, and we'd be able to fill three hours with chat. And hopefully whoever it was would sit far enough away that we didn't have to be too careful with what we said.

The vans were just pulling up outside the guest quarters when I saw someone hurrying over with a duffel bag slung over their shoulder. Fuck me. It _had_ to be Stan, didn't it?!

"Guardian Alto – will you be flying across to Court with us?" Lissa asked politely as he approached our group.

"Yes Princess Dragomir," he said courteously, before turning to thank Baba for providing the opportunity. Baba was the height of hospitality, assuring him he was very welcome and saying how fortuitous his travel plans had aligned with our own. One look at Dimitri's amused face, and I knew my own must be looking anything but welcoming.

Baba put his arm around me but was still looking at Stan. "Now Guardian Alto – you must remember that these young ladies have just finished their theory exams and this trip was planned as a little celebration for them. You'll need to turn a blind eye to any shenanigans they get up to on the plane. After all, they're not on Academy grounds, this is a private family trip, and Rose is here with her mother and myself."

Stan nodded assuring Baba he'd see nothing, not catching the wicked look Baba gave me. Ok – so hands off Dimitri, but looks like all other sorts of misbehavior could be on the cards. Trying to see the glass as half full, I was starting to appreciate the amount of fun I could have with Stan held captive, as he would be, for three hours on what was undoubtedly _my_ turf. I shot Dimitri a look, and I could see him all but rolling his eyes at me. He knew the next few hours were going to be interesting!

Piling into the vans, thankfully Stan went with Pavel, Mom, Baba, Suzanne and a few Mazur Guardians. Climbing into the other van Dimitri was immediately at me.

"You're not going to do anything to antagonize Stan are you?" he asked, the tone of his voice indicating he suspected that that was exactly what I was going to do.

"Well not _antagonize_ him. But I intend to have a bit of fun on the plane…"

"Roza – what am I going to do with you?" Dimitri asked sounding resigned yet amused.

"Sadly _none_ of the things I'd planned for the flight, thanks to Guardian Alto" I grumbled.

"One more week milaya" he promised, although I could tell he was a little disappointed to be waiting another four hours before we could relax and be ourselves together.

At the airfield, Dimitri and Kirk stowed our luggage, and we boarded the plane. Mom and Baba sat in their usual seats towards the back along with Pavel and Suzanne. Kirk and Dimitri took the window seats in the front row, me sitting beside Dimitri on the aisle, Lissa sat in the same seat on the other side beside Kirk.

Stan took a seat in the middle of the plane with some Mazur Guardians. With the usual efficiency, we were quickly airborne, Dimitri holding my hand under the edge of his duster rubbing little circles on the back of my hand. It was so infuriating. I wanted to jump on his lap and kiss him until we both could barely breathe, but thanks to Stan, all I got was illicit hand holding.

As soon as we had leveled off, Baba was out of his seat heading to the front of the cabin. "So who's for some refreshments? Janine? Suzanne?" he asked, calling back towards the rear of the aircraft.

"Well I'm off duty - is there any of the Cristal chilled darling?" Mom answered. For someone who used to criticise Baba for liking the finer things, Mom seemed to be adjusting to being Baba's partner again just _fine!_

"Of course my love. Lissa? Rose? Fancy a champagne?"

Lissa looked uncertain about the idea of drinking in front of an Academy Guardian. My eyes, however, lit up.

"Thanks, Baba! We'll both have one. Belikov? Kirk? Do you want anything?"

"Just a soda – I'm on duty," Dimitri said.

"I'm not! Let's see if there's any vodka!" Kirk said, standing up and heading to the front of the cabin with Baba.

Turning around in my seat, I looked at Stan. "Would you like something Guardian Alto?" I asked cheekily, curious to see whether he'd accept.

"No thank you. I'm also on duty" he said a little stiffly.

Kirk came back down the aisle with a bottle of vodka, a few shot glasses and a soda which he passed to Dimitri before continuing down the aisle to sit with a few of the Mazur Guardians near Stan, distributing the shot glasses amongst them.

Baba reappeared passing a flute of champagne each to Lissa and me before collecting more glasses and strolling down the aisle to serve Mom and Suzanne. Neither Pavel or Baba were drinking.

I moved to sit beside Lissa in Kirk's seat, sitting with my back against the window sipping champagne and watching Dimitri on the other side of the aisle. He'd pulled out a paperback out of his duster and appeared to be reading it – although I noticed after ten minutes he'd yet to turn a page.

Lissa and I were talking about everything we were looking to buy at Court. While she didn't need to think about concealing a stake, Moroi boutiques at Court stocked clothing that particularly suited the Moroi tall, lean physique, so she was keen to check them out.

"Mom?" I called out across the cabin. "What time do shops open in Court? Clothing ones?"

"Everyday ones from 9 pm, more exclusive by 10 pm. Depends what you're looking for?"

Turning around and kneeling on my seat, I looked over the seat back and across the Guardians seated between us to Mom, still sipping my champagne.

"Well, I need some new underwear. I'm sick of all the stuff I've got" I said, pulling the neck of my top out and looking downwards with a dissatisfied look. "I know after I graduate it will still have to be _practical,_ but surely there's got to be stuff at Court for Dhampirs which is a bit sexy too?! I mean would it _kill_ them to have something a little bit see-through or with ribbon and lace?"

As I'd anticipated, it was actually Suzanne who piped up. "Oh yes! We _have_ to go to Madam Zsar Zsar's Underwear Lounge, Rose. You too, Lissa. They have the most _adorable_ items. The store is in two halves – Moroi one side, Dhampir the other and their range is second to none. I promise you Rose, you won't be disappointed!"

"She's right, Rosemarie" Mom confirmed. "I've never seen _anything_ like Madam Zsar Zsar's. It all costs a small fortune, of course. But nothing beats it for comfort or fit. We'll definitely go there. In fact, I wouldn't mind stocking up myself. The thong in her everyday range is seriously the most comfortable panties you'll ever wear. It's honestly like not wearing any undies at all. And the matching bra is fabulous, too. If you have to pull an eighteen or twenty-four hour shift, you want to do it wearing Madam Zsar Zsar's!"

"Sounds awesome! I can't wait! I'll probably need some sexy stuff too. If I end up getting assigned to Lissa and we go to Lehigh, there'll be lots of human frat parties and things like that to attend. And I don't want to be going in ugly underwear."

"Why would it matter what _underwear_ you're wearing to a frat party?" Kirk queried with a devious twinkle in his eye.

"If you have to ask that, Kirk, obviously you've never been to one," I replied with a saucy wink.

The look on Stan's face was priceless. My mother and me drinking French champagne and discussing sexy underwear was obviously _well_ outside his comfort zone. Looking at Mom, I knew she was doing it just to stir him, and that she was enjoying herself immensely.

"Oh, Vlad – my daughter and her mother let loose in Court's most exclusive underwear store. Should I be frightened?!" Baba teased.

"I'm not sure – I guess that depends on whether you plan to come with us!?" I replied. "I plan to spend a small fortune, so we'll probably need every set of hands for the parcels…" I teased.

I looked over to where Dimitri sat. He had his hand up to his face and was pinching the skin on the top of his nose. I couldn't tell whether he was cross, turned on at the idea of even more sexy underwear, or trying not to laugh. Maybe all three? I sat back down and talked to Lissa for a while, trying to think of another inappropriate topic of conversation to introduce. I had at least two hours more to embarrass Stan, and I hated to waste the opportunity…


	82. Ch 81 - Close to You

By the time we touched down at Court, Stan must have been _desperate_ to get off the plane. I'd spent the rest of the flight talking to Lissa, until she decided to nap, and then I'd kept myself busy watching Dimitri. He knew I was gazing at him – every now and again he'd look towards me, his chocolate brown eyes all but molten with desire. I couldn't wait to get to the accommodation at Court to be with him.

Mom, Baba, and Pavel had engaged Stan in a range of conversation topics - including how desperately some of the St. Vladimir's curriculum needed to be updated. He wasn't looking like a happy camper by the time we landed.

The off-duty Guardians including Kirk were headed to the Court Guardian dorms, so jumped into one of the two waiting vans. That put Stan in with us for the drive to the Court guest quarters. I sat beside Lissa in the back row – Dimitri sitting directly in front of me beside Stan. It was only a twenty-minute trip, but I spent a good deal of the time staring at the back of Dimitri's neck imagining I was kissing his Promise mark and molnija. A strand of hair had made its way loose from his leather hair tie – and it took every ounce of self-control not to wrap it around my finger and play with it.

Dragging my attention back to Lissa, I asked her whether she needed to do any shoe shopping while we were here as I wanted to try and find ladies knee high boots with built-in stake holders since I'd obviously never find them in human shops. She said she wanted to keep an eye out for a different pair of heels for the Graduation dance.

"Have you decided which dress to wear yet?" I asked. "Christian's been on my case to find out what color you're wearing so he can order a matching buttonhole and corsage. And just quietly I think he might have a piece of jewelry planned, too."

"Oh, he's so _romantic_!" she gushed. "I still haven't decided about the dress. They're both nice, but somehow neither feels 100% right" Lissa grumbled. "I was kind of hoping I might find something here at Court. It's such a huge occasion – it's the start of the next phase of our lives together. I want to wear something sensational that Christian will _never forget_. What about you – are you going to wear that dress we bought at your Dad's place?"

"Yeah, probably. I've gone off it a bit but I doubt there'll be a lot of really dressy stuff here for a Dhampir. Not that it really matters since I haven't got a date," I said despondently. "Maybe I should see if Adrian or Castile are going stag and want to go with me?"

"Not Eddie – he's going with Chelsea. She's really excited that he asked her."

"How do you know this and I don't?" I asked peevishly.

"He's been trying to keep it quiet from you" Lissa laughed. "You're like a sister to him, and I think he was worried you'd give him a hard time about it."

"Well, he has a point," I admitted. "I'm going to give him shit about it when we get back to the Academy. I'll have to see whether Adrian's got a date then," I sighed. "Or I'll probably just go solo."

"Most of the Dhampir guys in your year are going solo. There's no shame it in."

"I know. But it's _different_ for a girl – you know that Lissa. And it's really depressing when Dhampir guys outnumber girls four to one in our year, and not _one guy_ has asked me."

"It's only because they're too scared you'll kick their ass" Lissa giggled. "Why don't you just pick one and ask them?"

"No way! I'd rather go alone" I sighed again, genuinely depressed now. I know it's different for Moroi, but I couldn't help but want flowers and romance with my lover, too. A couple of tears ran down my cheek.

' _You really want to go with him don't you?'_ she asked through the bond.

' _More than anything. But he won't budge.'_

"Don't cry Rose," she said, putting her arm around me. "It's just a silly dance and I'm sure Adrian would love to take you."

I knew Dimitri and Stan were listening, but I'd not said anything which would arouse Stan's suspicions, and Dimitri was well aware of how I felt about the Graduation dance. No matter how many times I'd pleaded for him to come as my date, he'd refused to change his mind. He was adamant he'd come as my Guardian, but that was it. I understood his reasons, but it was so depressing. Maybe I should go with Adrian just to spite him?

I was still cuddled up with Lissa when we pulled up at Stan's guest accommodations, which were happily at the other end of the compound from ours. He thanked Baba for the transportation, confirmed where and when to meet for the return trip, grabbed his bag and exited the van.

Almost immediately, I felt Dimitri turn in his seat to look at me, but I'd already closed my eyes, resting my head on Lissa's shoulder.

' _He's looking at you'_ Lissa told me. _'He looks like he wants to say something.'_

' _I know. I just don't want to look at him. This trip was meant to be such fun, and now I'm just sad and depressed'_ I said. _'I hate that this all has to be so complicated.'_

Lissa was stroking my hair, which was oddly soothing. Dimitri did it from time to time when we were alone – but her small soft hand felt different to the way his large calloused hand did.

"Did you want to come have a sleepover with me tonight?" she asked softly. "We could watch a movie and hang out. Would that make you feel better?"

I knew it was cruel, and that I was cutting off my nose to spite my face, but I was hurt and upset. "That sounds like just what I need," I replied, opening my eyes and smiling at her, pointedly not looking in Dimitri's direction.

We'd just pulled up in front of our quarters – a three leveled townhouse. The ground floor had kitchen, living and dining areas. The second and third floors each had two bedrooms and a little sitting area off the stairs. Every bedroom had its own ensuite.

"You young ones have the top floor" Baba had announced, taking his luggage and Mom's to one of the bedrooms on the second floor. Pavel was doing likewise with his and Suzanne's. Before Dimitri had a chance to, I'd grabbed Lissa's bag and my own and headed up to the third floor, throwing both bags into one of the rooms.

"Roza?" Dimitri asked following me up the stairs. "What's wrong?"

I pretended I hadn't heard him and used the moment when he was putting his bag in the only unoccupied room to slip back down to the second floor where Lissa was talking with Suzanne.

"Why don't we all go out for dinner? You all must be hungry after our travels?" Baba suggested.

"I'm feeling tired, Baba. You guys go out - I think I'll stay in with Lissa and order takeaway if that's ok?"

Baba looked at me closely. I knew he could see I was feeling flat.

"If that's what you want sweetheart?"

"Yeah – Lissa and I are going to have a girl's night," I said, wishing I'd not agreed to it now.

"I'll stay in with them Abe," Dimitri's beautiful voice said from behind me. "You go and enjoy dinner."

Baba's eyes flicked between Dimitri and me. He knew something was up between us but obviously decided better than to pursue it.

"Alright then. If you change your mind and want to join us for dessert, just call," he ordered. "Rose – there'll be a folder downstairs in the kitchen with all the takeout options available. They'll just charge it to the room, so order whatever you feel like. Lissa, you can order a feeder from them as well."

Nodding Lissa and I headed back downstairs, followed by Dimitri. Mom, Baba, Pavel, and Suzanne said their farewells and headed off to one of Court's many restaurants.

"What do you fancy, Lissa?"

"I'm not fussed"

"Dimitri?" I asked. "Would you like to order something?"

"Whatever you want Roza."

Flicking through the folder, the options were just about endless. In the end, I couldn't be bothered looking anymore. Putting the folder back on to the counter I said to Dimitri "Can you order a feeder for Lissa and some Chinese food? Chicken and cashew, fried rice, prawn dumplings and Mongolian beef" I said, rattling off our standard order from when Lissa and I had been on the run. "Order whatever you want and let me know when it's here?"

"Of course," he answered, two words expressing his confusion and sadness.

"Come on Lissa – let's wait in your room," I said heading back upstairs.

Twenty minutes later Dimitri knocked on the door to Lissa's room. We'd been talking about the Graduation dance again, and I'd been crying. I could see his worried look as he let us know Lissa's feeder had arrived.

"I'll sit with you while you feed" I offered her. We went back to the ground floor to the discreet alcove set up for just this purpose. Lissa drew the partially transparent curtain across the entrance, and I waited on a seat outside while she drank from the plump middle-aged woman they'd brought for her. The young Dhampir woman who was waiting inside the front door to escort the feeder back to wherever they were kept at Court kept casting admiring glances in Dimitri's direction as he stood in the kitchen opposite us waiting for Lissa to finish. Usually, it would piss me off, or amuse me, but today it just depressed me even more. Even here I couldn't say 'back off bitch he's mine.' I just had to sit and watch and pretend nothing was bothering me because nothing was meant to be going on between us.

The Chinese arrived just as Lissa finished with the feeder.

"Is any of this yours?" I asked Dimitri, with the slightest quiver in my voice, my eyes not meeting his.

"No – I have pizza coming," he said.

So I grabbed the plastic bag, a couple of plates and some cutlery and headed back upstairs with Lissa before more tears fell, leaving Dimitri to show his admiring Dhampir and her feeder out.

Lissa and I sat on her bed and ate dinner. Well mostly me eating. Lissa only wanted a couple of dumplings. We were just deciding what movie to put on when her phone rang. Christian. Her face lit up like it was Christmas. I knew she wanted to talk with him so I gathered up the plates and empty food containers and took them downstairs. I was putting the plates in the dishwasher when I heard footsteps on the stairs behind me.

"Milaya? Please tell me what's wrong?"

"Nothing. I'm just a bit flat."

"Roza? Please. Is this about your Graduation dance again?"

"Not entirely. I'm just sick of hiding. It's been months, and I just don't think I can do it anymore, Dimitri."

"What are you saying? Do you not want to be with me anymore?"

"Of course I want to be with you. I'm just sick of how much it hurts not being _able_ to be. I'm sick of living like this!"

"What brought this on milaya? You were so happy this afternoon?"

"I was happy because I was looking forward to spending the flight cuddling you and being normal and celebrating. And instead, it was more hiding hiding hiding" I screeched, tears really coming now.

He drew me to him, resting my head against his chest.

"We can cuddle now baby?"

"I know" I sniffed. "But it's not the same. Now I just feel sad. I just wish things could be normal for us. That I could hold your hand in public. Call you my boyfriend. That I didn't have to constantly pretend you're not special to me."

"I know milaya. I feel the same way. I live for the day we can be open about our relationship and how we feel" he said, rocking me back and forth softly as he held me firmly against his chest. "What's Lissa doing?" he asked.

Checking the bond I could see she was still chatting to Christian and I told him as much.

"Why don't you come upstairs and we'll have a shower and an early night? It's been a long week, and you're out of sorts and so am I."

"I told Lissa I'd have a girls night with her" I prevaricated, wanting to go with him but not wanting to give in right away.

"Please Roza? She'll understand. I need to be close to you," he begged his voice thick with emotion.

I nodded and followed him back to our room.


	83. Ch 82 - Shopping

It was the wee hours of the morning, and Dimitri's hands were all over me, his mouth pressed firmly against mine. We'd never gotten around to the shower, instead cuddling and falling asleep still dressed. Dimitri had been right – we'd needed to hold one another and reconnect. The moment he pulled me against him, my bad mood had started to abate - even if I was still bitterly disappointed about the Graduation dance.

When we'd woken hours later, we were of the same mind. He'd shed his clothes without a word as I had mine. Pressed against one another there was nothing separating my skin from his - and it felt glorious! I pulled the hair tie from his hair, relishing the dark locks falling around his face and across the back of his neck.

I loved knotting Dimitri's hair around my fingers – tugging on it and running my nails against his scalp. I knew my hair affected him as well. In fact, as soon as he'd kissed me in _that_ way, I'd unleashed my own locks - letting them spill out across the pillow behind me. He'd moaned softly, burying his face in my hair inhaling deeply.

We were lying side by side, him leaning slightly on top of me. Neither of us had said a word. We didn't need to. I could feel his anxious craving. It mirrored my own. At that moment nothing was more important than me being his and he mine.

I pushed him back slightly – giving me the chance to wrap my hand around his shaft. He was already aroused, but I stroked him firmly, feeling him get more excited with every shift of my hand up and down his manhood. His eyes caught mine and I could see desire unfurling, his eyes getting darker with want. His teeth caught his lower lip – biting it softly as he closed his eyes with another soft moan.

Opening them again, Dimitri regarded me covetously, slipping his hand between us to the apex of my thighs. His fingers lightly rubbed up and down my slit, feeling my obvious wetness and excitement. I was trying not to buck my hips up towards his attentive fingers, but it was getting harder and harder to ignore my very basest desires. My mouth was open, allowing eager pants to escape as I watched him watch me. I closed my eyes with a soft cry when his carnal touch became just too much, and I couldn't take a moment more. And then his mouth was back against mine, his tongue stroking mine softly. I moaned into his mouth seconds before he reciprocated. Then Dimitri rolled me onto my back and I hitched my legs around his hips as he centered himself and entered me.

I was whimpering with satisfaction. Sliding inside me, he'd set a steady deep tempo which promised to give us both time to enjoy and satiate our need. He was kissing me deeply as he thrust, but then pulled back to gaze upon me – never changing his rhythm. Seeing his face as he gave me every pleasure was mesmerizing. I saw the minute changes in his expression with every movement and sound, and I could see him responding to mine. I could no longer suppress a satisfied moan - a look of joy on his face to hear me vocalize my pleasure immediately apparent. I smiled at him wondrously, and he kissed me again – this time more vehemently.

Moving his lips from mine to one ear, Dimitri bit lightly on the lobe, a soft grunt accompanying each push within me. It thrilled me to hear his unconscious noises of fulfillment. Every utterance overjoyed me and added to my gratification.

My hands were on his biceps and then running across to his back. I loved touching the sculpted plains of his back – the silk of his skin over his taut and toned muscles. I ran my fingers up to the nape of his neck, lovingly tracing his promise mark before trailing my fingers down his vertebrae. I could feel him shiver slightly as my fingers found their way to his lower back where I traced little patterns on the base of his spine while he diligently worked between my legs.

With his lips still at my ear, I could hear my Russian God's breathing changing – becoming more excited and ragged. It sparked a change in me, too. I could feel little electric currents rippling across the top of my breasts, heading south. An involuntary gasp escaped my lips – Dimitri responding with his own growl of pleasure. He must be close now – and I knew I certainly was! He growled again, this time almost in pain. I knew he was holding out waiting for me to cum. His thrusts were getting faster and less coordinated. He needed to let go, and with a nip at my neck and then a roar of pleasure I felt him start to climax. It was enough to tip me over the edge, and so I joined him gasping wantonly. He slumped on top of me, his cock flooding my cunt with his cum. I twisted my fingers in his hair as I felt myself clench around him.

He lay on top of me for ages, his weight pushing me pleasurably back onto the mattress. As his breath slowed, he finally pulled back and kissed me before climbing off me. He flopped onto his side beside me, pulling my back to his front and covering us with the bedclothes before enclosing me in his arms. He was still lightly kissing the back of my neck as I closed my eyes and slowly fell back asleep.

* * *

I woke on Friday morning feeling 100% better. As always, being with Dimitri had been enough to soothe me. I stretched luxuriously in bed, and not finding my man beside me I jumped up to go and find him. But first a shower!

There was still steam on the shower screen in the bathroom, so I knew he must not have been up much before me. I'd just stepped out after showering when I noticed my bag on the floor in the bedroom. It was such a Dimitri thing to do – bring my bag back to our room, so I wasn't inconvenienced. Always the little things to show me how much he thought of me and how much he cared.

My stomach was rumbling so I quickly dressed – mindful to pick clothes that were comfy and would be easy to get on and off. We were going on a shopping mission today after all!

Bounding down the stairs two at a time I walked into the living-dining area to find I was the last one up. Baba was at the head of the table eating a piece of toast and reading a paper. Mom was beside him drinking coffee. Pavel was opposite Mom eating a cooked breakfast, Dimitri was a few seats down just finishing off his, Suzanne was presiding in the kitchen and Lissa was sitting on a sofa writing something on a notepad.

"Morning Rose," Suzanne said pleasantly. "Cooked breakfast?"

"Thanks, Suzanne." My stomach was rumbling.

Dimitri looked up and caught my eye lovingly. Popping the last piece of toast into his mouth, he pushed his chair back from the table and patted his lap. I plopped myself onto it, wrapping my arms around him and cuddling happily.

"You're looking happier today," Baba said approvingly. "All ready for a day of shopping?"

"Yep. So much to buy, so little time. Hope business is going well, Baba. I'm planning on spending a _lot_ of your money" I teased.

"Music to my ears" Baba replied. "I want both my girls to spoil themselves rotten!" He grasped Mom's hand lovingly.

"Are you coming with us?" I asked.

"Yes, Pavel and I will accompany you ladies this morning. Dimitri will join us at lunch and take over guarding for the afternoon."

"You're not coming with us this morning?" I looked at Dimitri in surprise.

"No. I need to do a few things around Court. I'll join you for lunch" he said kissing me gently.

Lissa, of course, had the day already mapped out.

"Your Mom wants to start at the specialty female Guardian store. It opens the earliest. Then I thought we'd look for Graduation dresses? There are quite a few high-end shops which also carry stock for Dhampir women, so we can try there. Then I thought we'd do shoes and casual wear for Europe? Then we can do lunch and after lunch head to Madame Zsar Zsar's?"

"Sounds great Lissa," I said, getting off Dimitri's lap to sit beside him – Suzanne having just brought over my breakfast.

An hour later and we were piled into a van, being driven to the shopping area of Court. Dimitri was with us for the ride but would be doing his own thing once we hit the shopping district. I'd asked him numerous times what his plans were, but he was being uncharacteristically evasive about it. He just kept tapping on his phone, hiding the screen from me anytime I tried to take a look at what he was up to. Eventually, he got cross with me "Can you just _leave it_ , milaya?!"

I sat back in surprise, and Lissa gave him a look. Dimitri was so rarely abrupt with me – and after yesterday and last night he'd been even more loving and attentive than usual. Noticing my shocked look, he put away his phone.

"Sorry, Roza. Just trying to figure something out" he explained, still refusing to reveal more.

I looked at Lissa and shrugged. We'd spent almost twenty-four seven together for months. The guy deserved a little privacy, although I was still wondering what he was up to. He grabbed my hand and squeezed it – not letting go until we were pulling up at the shopping district.

"You have a wonderful morning milaya. I'll see you at lunchtime" he said, giving me a loving look before walking in the opposite direction to that Lissa was pulling me.

The first store was AMAZING. It was a large department type of store designed exclusively for female Guardians. And they stocked just about _everything_ a female Guardian could need. Pavel and Baba looked decidedly out of place in a Dhampir women's emporium – so Mom parked them at a seating area near the front before taking me over to the clothing section where she started picking out various types of pants and jeans with built-in stake holders. I tried on multiple pairs before I found a few styles I liked the look of, that I thought I could fight in and which gave me good access to my stakes.

"You might as well buy one in each color," Mom said. "You won't find these so easily in Europe." I nodded – choosing a total of ten pairs of jeans and pants. Next, she had me looking at jackets. If we were going to be in Europe for a year, we'd be going through winter, so I'd need to keep warm. I was looking at full-length coats when I spotted a black leather duster similar to Dimitri's. I couldn't help myself – I had to try it on.

" _Please_ tell me you're not considering that?!" Lissa moaned. Mom just rolled her eyes.

I giggled. "Not likely!" It _really_ didn't suit me. We ended up finding a black leather three-quarters fitted jacket that looked amazing, and better still had several stake pockets in the inner lining. I was trying on shorter leather jackets when a Guardian in her forties appeared beside us.

"Janine? I haven't seen you in an age! What are you doing here?" she asked, looking from Mom to Lissa and then I.

"Linda!" Mom said with pleasure, leaning to give the Guardian a kiss on the cheek. "I'm here with my daughter Rosemarie and her friend Princess Vasilisa Dragomir," Mom said, gesturing to myself and Lissa in turn. "Rosemarie is graduating from St. Vladimir's next week, so I thought we'd pop down here and get her equipped to start her guarding career. There's no knowing where she might end up – so in case she's away from court we might as well stock up."

"What an exciting time," Linda said looking at me kindly. "Have you got any hopes for your allocation?"

"I'm hoping to be allocated to Princess Dragomir" I lied smoothly. We'd decided not to tell anyone other than Lissa and Christian that I'd be using the trip to court to also submit my request for a leave of absence to the allocations board. I had the letter back at the guest accommodations all ready to go – and I planned to hand it in tomorrow afternoon after we got back from Lehigh. When it was announced at the Promise ceremony next week, hopefully everyone would be so excited about their own allocations, my leave of absence would be less conspicuous.

"Good luck with that. Your first allocation is always an exciting time" Mom's friend said smiling.

Bidding Linda farewell, we moved across to the shoe section where we found boots with stakeholders just as I'd hoped. They had six styles, and I bought a pair of each. I had no idea how I was going to fit all this in the bags for Europe, but I thought we could probably send some of the luggage on in advance. We checked out a couple of other sections – Mom advising me on a few items which she said would be of use. We also picked up a gun belt. While we'd done basic firearms at the Academy, Pavel and Dimitri were both insistent that I needed more comprehensive training in that area. While it would never be my weapon of choice, I knew at least part of our time in Europe would be spent focussing on that.

We'd been an hour in the store by the time we found our way back to Pavel and Baba at the front again. Pavel raised his eyebrow at the mountain of parcels we had between us. "And this is only the _first_ store?" he asked in amazement. Thankfully the van was still out the front, so we stowed the purchases in the back before walking half a block to the row of more exclusive stores.

"Let's start with this one!" Lissa said, pulling me into a very classy looking ladies clothing store. Flicking through the racks, I could see it was exclusively Moroi clothing. Nothing here would even remotely fit a Dhampir. Lissa looked around for twenty minutes before declaring 'her dress' was not in this store.

The next store was a little better – they had a whole section for Dhampir women, although all of it was too revealing to be tasteful in my opinion. I looked at Mom and gave her a look.

"Moroi men often bring their Dhampir mistresses to court Rosemarie. They tend to like them to look a certain way" she explained meaningfully.

Ugh! So while some of these stores were likely to have clothing for Dhampir women, it was all likely to be slutty. Fabulous!

By the third store, I'd all but given up looking. I already had a dress, in fact, I had several I could wear. I'd just pick one and go with that. Lissa was trying some on, but I agreed they were no better than the two she already had back at the Academy.

By the fourth store, Baba and Pavel knew to loiter out the front. Lissa walked in first and immediately drew in her breath.

"There's my dress" she whispered. And heavens help me, it was! On a mannequin standing on a dais to one side of the shop was the most delicious dress imaginable. Seafoam green with shoestring straps, a beaded empire line and soft chiffon skirt it was beyond beautiful. The soft, light color was perfect for Lissa's milky skin and the green was perfect with her eyes. When she tried it on it was obvious the dress was meant to be hers. The empire line made the most of her cleavage while the chiffon on the bottom gave tantalizing yet tasteful glimpses of her long legs. It was the perfect dress to proclaim she was a woman, no longer a school girl.

She was back in the change room telling them to wrap it up when I walked up to the counter. Pulling out my credit card I did something I'd _always_ wanted to do. I – Rosemarie Hathaway – bought something expensive for Lissa!

"You don't need to do that, Rose," Lissa said, coming out of the change room and seeing what I was about to do. "I have my own money."

"I know. But now _so do I_ and I _want_ to do this. Please – it's important to me" I told her. "Call it your graduation present."

We both got a bit teary-eyed and hugged.

"You're going to need shoes to go with that dress" I teased. "Come on – let's hit up the shoe stores!"

"We haven't got a dress for you though" Lissa complained. "Let's try one last store."

I agreed, chiefly because it would be faster to rule out another store than argue with her. As expected, there was next to no Dhampir selection in store five. We were turning to leave when Lissa looked at one dress. I'd never seen anything like it before. It was full-length satin covered in a matching lace with a tiny lace mandarin collar and cap sleeves. The back was completely open, and while the satin was cut low across the front, the lace overlay concealed enough that it looked enticing rather than trashy. The satin under dress ended at the floor, but the lace was a little longer forming a train.

It was a stunning dress but in a drab beige which just wouldn't work with my skin tone. Besides, I really wasn't sure it would suit me. I usually went for something a bit sexier.

"Does this come in any other colors?" Lissa asked the attendant.

"Yes – midnight blue and crimson" she answered.

' _Try it on'_

' _No way – it's so not me, and there's no way I could dance in a train.'_

' _Humor me – I want you to try it on.'_

' _Liss? I'm going to look stupid!'_

"Can we see the red in her size, please? She'll want to try it on" Lissa overruled me, speaking straight to the shop assistant.

Rolling my eyes I followed the attendant through into the fitting room, stripping off other than my panties I slipped into the dress. The attendant passed me a pair of heels as the dress was a little long. I didn't even bother looking at myself and came straight out to show Lissa.

"Rosemarie!" Mom gasped. "That's your dress!"

Lissa was squealing and clapping her hands, so she evidently agreed.

I turned to look at myself in the mirror and was speechless. The color was wonderful on me – a deep crimson which complimented my colorings perfectly. The fit was superb, too – fitted enough to hold my breasts in place even though I'd have to go braless. The cut out on the back was gorgeous – showing my smooth skin to perfection and stopping just above the waist, so it was still seemly. Tight enough to show off my curves, slim waist and hips, the dress was fitted to mid-thigh where it flared outwards. It was very sexy but in a classy way. In fact, the only problem was the train. I wouldn't be unable to dance in it, and the train made it a bit _too_ formal for the Graduation dance.

"I love it, I really do. But the train is a bit much. I need to be able to dance" I explained.

"Yes – a lot of ladies find that - but we can have that altered" the attendant offered. "The dress is a little long for you in any case, but if you wanted it without the lace train, I can have you measured up later today and you could pick it up tomorrow?"

Mom had gone to the front of the store and dragged Baba in. He looked almost pained when he saw me.

"Rose? You're unspeakably beautiful in that dress. Please let your old man buy it for you?" His hand was reaching for his wallet before I could even answer. I hugged him and nodded.

Back in the change room the attendant helped me out of _my_ dress and hung it back on the hanger. She recommended I bring the shoes I intended to wear on the night to the fitting so the dress could be altered to the ideal length. While I could wear my black heels, I thought I'd check out the shoe stores with Lissa first to see if I could find anything better to match before coming back to have the dress taken up this afternoon.

Lissa and I were laughing and holding hands – both ecstatic we'd found even better dresses for the dance. We were on the sidewalk heading towards the first in a row of expensive looking shoe stores when a taxi passed us. There was glare on the windows from the illuminated shop fronts. And the inside of the taxi was dark. But I could have sworn the occupant was Tasha Ozera.


	84. Ch 83 - Naughty naughty boy

"Are you OK Rose? You look like you just saw a ghost" Lissa queried looking concerned as I stopped dead in the middle of the sidewalk.

"Not a ghost. Tasha Ozera. I can't swear to it, but it looked like her in a taxi just then."

Baba, Mom, and Pavel had just caught up with us.

"Baba? I think Tasha Ozera is in town. I thought I just saw her in a cab?"

His eyes narrowed, and he gave Pavel a look. Pavel's phone was out of his pocket before Baba had shifted his eyes back to mine.

"Well if she is, there's no reason to suspect it has anything to do with you. A lot of people come to Court, sweetheart. Pavel's checking now, but if she is here, you'll not need to see or be bothered by her."

I nodded uncertainly. It was dark, so chances are it wasn't even her. Or it could have been another Ozera – there were enough of them around, and there was a strong familial resemblance.

"Come on Rose – let's get you some killer shoes!" Lissa cajoled, trying to take my mind off things.

We entered the first shoe store, and I was drawn to a display cabinet on one side. My perfect shoes were in there! They were a deep red satin, pretty much the same shade as my dress, and they were at least five inches high. I'd danced easily in four-inch heels with Dimitri, so I was sure I could manage the extra inch. The front of the shoes had a pretty red and gold embellishment. It was a flower – arguably a rose – but given my aversion to anything rose related I chose to think of it as a camellia.

They were the prettiest shoes I'd ever seen, and I was determined to try them on.

"And they're your shoes!" Lissa enthused, seeing me slip my feet into the impossibly high heels. "They'll look amazing with your dress – and you want to be as tall as you can beside you know who," Lissa finished, raising her eyebrows suggestively.

I smiled thinking about Dimitri. When we'd first talked Graduation dance, he said he was going to stand against the wall in typical Guardian pose. I'd carried on for hours refusing to go if he wasn't going to at least _dance_ with me. After almost three hours of cajoling, he'd agreed to dance with me as often as he could. It had been a small victory but a happy one nonetheless. I'd hoped I'd be able to work him around to my way of thinking – coming as my date. But he'd been adamant. His idea was we'd keep up the Guardian/charge idea until we were on the plane to Europe and then we'd finally be openly a couple.

Still, at least he'd agreed to dance with me – and since his were the only arms I wanted to be in, I wanted the highest possible heels. I was modeling the heels for Mom and Lissa when Baba saw me in them and smiled.

"Will you be able to dance in those?" he asked.

"I'll be fine Baba. I only plan to dance with you, Christian, Adrian, and Dimitri" I explained. "And you'll all be able to hold me up if I trip. I might sway from side to side with Eddie – but he's a hopeless dancer so I won't risk anything beyond that!"

I didn't look at the price when I put the shoes on the counter to purchase them, but even I raised my eyebrows when I saw the price they rang up at. Baba seemed completely unperturbed as he dropped down his credit card, telling the attendant not to finalize the sale, yet, as the other ladies in the party might also select shoes. And moments later that happened. Lissa found the most delicious shoes to match her dress!

Lower than mine, at around three and a half inches high, they were strappy silver heels with gorgeous jeweled ankle straps. With the transparent nature of the bottom of Lissa's dress, the sparkles from her shoes would be periodically evident through the semi-opaque fabric. It would subtly draw attention to her long, slim legs. She and Christian didn't have the height difference of Dimitri and I – so she didn't need the hugely high heels that I did. But they were superb, and she needed to have them.

Baba went over to her and took them from her hands as she took them off. Appreciating he intended to buy them for her, she started to argue when he said "My little girl wouldn't be here now were it not for you. She's worth a lot more to me than a pair of shoes. Please let me look after you the way your Dad looked after her." And before she could respond, he took the shoes off to the counter and instructed them to ring them up, too.

I heard it, but pretended I hadn't; although I was grinning like a Cheshire cat. I was touched Baba was going out of his way to forge a relationship with Lissa – especially given she no longer had any family of her own.

Mom loved shoes and ended up selecting five pairs, dropping one after another on to the counter. I had no idea where she thought, as a Guardian, she'd wear them – so I had an inkling of what her answer to Baba might be next week. I think Baba might have reached the same conclusion – because he didn't bat an eyelid as his credit card was charged with the half the price of a new car.

I was delighted with my shoes and dress, as was Lissa. I was looking at the time and realized there was only half an hour until we'd arranged to meet Dimitri for lunch. With the possible Tasha sighting, I just wanted to see him _now_ , but I had no idea where he was or what he was doing.

Oh. My. God. Had she been going to meet him? He'd been so secretive about his movements this morning. I doubt Christian had said anything to her about us being at Court – he seemed disinclined to even talk to his Aunt at the moment. So if she was here, it stood to reason someone else must have told her. Dimitri perhaps?

Dimitri and I had no secrets. Well, none I knew of at least. So why had he been so tetchy this morning? I wondered whether Baba or Pavel knew where he'd been going today? They probably did, but I was too embarrassed to ask them. I didn't want them to think I didn't trust Dimitri.

I was halfway towards working myself up into a complete state when I saw a familiar figure striding determinedly down the sidewalk towards the shop. Opening the door and moving straight towards where I was sitting, he was crouched down beside me in a moment.

"Milaya? Pavel rang. Is it true? Did you see Tasha here?" he asked with a quiet intensity.

"I'm not sure, Comrade" I replied, calm now he was here with me. "The car passed quickly, and it was just a glimpse. It's hard to know."

He looked pained, and I knew he wanted to hold me. I knew because I wanted him to hold me, too. Instead, he gave me a smoldering look and enquired about our shopping.

"I've bought so much stuff it isn't funny," I confessed. "Six pairs of boots with stake holders, jackets, pants, jeans and a ridiculously expensive dress for the dance I'm going to solo…"

I could feel him tense, mentally preparing himself for another round of arguing about the dance. So instead I left it.

"Did you get what you needed to done?" I asked, switching topics.

"Yes and no," he said, frustrated. "I got the easy stuff done but not the hard stuff."

"And are you going to tell me what the hard stuff was?"

He sighed. "I was trying to find you the perfect graduation present, milaya."

And here I was worried he might have been sneaking off to meet Tasha. I should have known better.

"You don't need to get me anything, Comrade. You know I just want you."

"You've already got me, Roza," he said, his eyes filled with emotion, quickly checking around him to make sure no one was watching us before squeezing my hand.

The shoe boxes were being loaded into bags, and Dimitri stood and walked to the counter, taking a bag in each hand. We walked as a group back to the van and piled the additional purchases into the back before walking a couple of blocks to our lunch destination.

A very expensive restaurant on the edge of an ornamental lake filled with koi, the balcony on which we were to dine projected out above the lake which was lit from underneath, so it was like floating on dark water. Baba had reserved the best table – right against the railing beside the lake with a charming view. Walking through the busy midnight crowd, I noticed all the other diners were Moroi. The only Dhampirs present were the wait staff and Guardians standing discreetly off to one side or lining the walls.

Reaching our table, Baba held out a seat for Mom. She looked every part the society lady, dressed, as she was today, in elegant clothing and wearing a bit of bling.

Dimitri held my chair out for me while Pavel held Lissa's. Baba and Pavel then seated themselves while Dimitri ignored the last chair beside me and went to stand at ease beside the railing.

"Dimitri, your seat is beside Rose," Baba said with an odd expression on his face.

"Thank you, Mr. Mazur, but I'm in uniform and on duty. I should be guarding" he argued quietly.

"Dimitri, while you might be on duty, you're my daughter's partner. This is a family lunch, so your place is by her side."

My Russian God looked like he was about to argue when Pavel looked up from the menu he'd been studying. "Take a seat Belikov. That's an order."

Resigned, Dimitri took his place beside me at the table, but he didn't look comfortable about it.

Looking around the room, I could see other diners were staring at us. The little scene between Baba and Dimitri had not gone unnoticed. Besides which, we were fairly conspicuous; a party of six – two Moroi and four Dhampir – Dimitri and Pavel both in Guardian uniform.

 _'Why is everyone staring, Rose?'_

 _'Because they're not used to seeing Dhampir here as diners.'_

 _'Seriously?!'_

 _'Yes seriously, Lissa. Look around you. The only other Dhampir here are wearing uniforms and lining the walls'_ I said a little bitterly.

 _'I see what you mean'_ Lissa commented dryly.

If Baba noticed we were the object of speculation and conjecture, he didn't give any indication of it. In typical Baba fashion, he ordered a bottle of their finest Champagne and quickly filled glasses for Mom, Lissa, he and I. Dimitri and Pavel both declined – the sight of two Guardians in uniform seated at the table was bad enough – no need to add them drinking to the spectacle!

I was perusing the menu when Baba asked Lissa if she'd like to accompany him to visit a feeder. Good restaurants had rooms dedicated for this purpose.

"Belikov? Can you accompany Mr. Mazur and Lissa?" Pavel asked.

Dimitri nodded, standing in near guard position escorting them back through the restaurant to the feeding rooms, leaving Mom, Pavel and I to sit awkwardly at the table.

"Don't worry darling," Mom said to me. "You'll get used to it eventually."

"Couldn't we have gone somewhere more… mixed?"

"Probably – but your father likes to thumb it to the Royal Moroi by coming here. He's perverse like that" Mom laughed.

In the end, it was a long lunch. By the time Baba and Lissa had fed, we'd looked over the menu, ordered and then eaten it was just before 2 am. We'd arranged to meet Suzanne out the front of Madame Zsar Zsar's at two and were there right on time to see her arriving in a taxi, which Baba and Pavel promptly climbed into. Dimitri had the keys to the van and would be driving Lissa, Mom, Suzanne, and me home later.

Walking into Madame Zsar Zsars was an experience! Decorated in boudoir style, the Moroi entrance featured a Guardian lounge – where male Guardians could wait for their female Moroi charges.

"Would you like to wait there for Lissa – or do you think you should guard me?" I asked Dimitri, looking up at him from underneath my lashes.

"You're my charge, milaya," he said huskily. "Since there's no lounge on the Dhampir side, I'd better accompany you."

I waved to Lissa as she headed to the right while Mom, Suzanne and I moved to the left half of the store, followed by Dimitri who was doing his best to look thoroughly disinterested.

An attendant set Mom, Suzanne and me up with a changing room each. We wandered around choosing various items that the attendant would take back to our changing rooms ready to try on once we'd done selecting.

The first section was the 'everyday' collection, which Mom assured me were the world's comfiest underwear. Seam-free and made from cotton microfiber, Mom all but demanded I buy a piece in every color. I chose two styles – my favorite boyleg cut, but also the thongs. I then selected one of each style of the bras to try on in a minute.

The practicalities taken care of, I followed Suzanne and Mom to the back half of the store and oh my stars! I saw what Suzanne had meant. The stuff back here was GORGEOUS. Catering for every possible taste, there were innocent looking little demi-cup bras in cotton with pretty prints all the way through to the most revealing and provocative tiny scraps of lace. I honestly wanted to buy one of everything! Turning around, I caught Dimitri looking around in surprise, his mouth open.

"Careful Comrade – you'll catch flies" I teased.

Shutting his mouth and swallowing, he tried to pull his Guardian mask back on, but I could see his eyes were still wide. Mom and Suzanne were on the far side of the room.

"Why don't you have a look around and choose three or four pieces you might like me to wear for you?" I suggested to him in a cheeky whisper. "Anything you want, baby…"

"I'm not sure that's a good idea, Roza."

"I think it's an _excellent_ idea. In fact, I promise you I'll wear one that you choose out to dinner tonight. And then afterward – when we're back home? Well, maybe I'll be your dessert?!"

His eyes still wide with surprise and desire, Dimitri blushed deeply before wandering around the store looking at various bra and panty sets – pointedly staying as far away from Mom and Suzanne as possible. I walked over to them to see what they were considering.

"Rosemarie? Why is Dimitri looking at the underwear? Surely he could have waited in the men's lounge out the front?"

"It's ok, Mom. I asked him to pick out a few pieces for me to try on. I'm dying to see what he chooses."

Mom shook her head, apparently not wanting to think about it. I looked at Suzanne and winked, "You should bring Pavel here…" She laughed, but I could see her considering the notion.

I turned around to see a scarlet red Dimitri talking to the shop assistant who took several items from him and moved them over to my changing room. I could see his embarrassment had not escaped her attention.

"So what did you choose for me?" I asked him, sauntering over to where he stood.

"Um, just a few things," he said flushing even more. "I, um, think I might go wait in the Guardian lounge now if that's ok?"

I nodded and laughed as he practically bolted back through the store towards the front, still very red-faced.

Signaling to Mom and Suzanne that I was done looking and was going to try on my selections, I wandered into the change room to see what Dimitri had chosen for me. Looking at four lingerie sets I'd not selected hanging up waiting for me, I raised my eyebrows in surprise.

Oh Comrade, you're a naughty, naughty boy!


	85. Ch 84 - Wicked Things

Mom had been right about the everyday bras. They were wonderful! As she'd suggested, I'd ended up buying one in every color plus two in black, two in white and two in a pale bronze that matched well with my skin tone. And for each bra, I'd also bought the matching panties. I tried on various fancy sets and bought a dozen of those, too. I'd never been hugely into underwear – but I know how much Dimitri enjoyed seeing me in pretty matching lacy things, and I enjoyed his appreciation. I'd left his four selections for last – not that there was any doubt I'd be getting them. If he wanted to see me dressed _that_ way, then I'd happily oblige him.

Once I'd decided what I'd be taking, and was changed back into my clothing, I let the attendant carry it all to the register while I wandered next door to the Moroi section to see Lissa. To get there, I had to walk past the Guardian lounge at the front. Dimitri was standing drinking a coffee as he waited. His eyes met mine as I walked past and I raised both my eyebrows with a _'really_ Comrade?!' look. I was rewarded by him spluttering into his coffee and flushing bright red again. Poor baby… Wait till he saw me _wearing_ one of his selections!

Next door Lissa was also shopping up a storm.

"Just me Lissa – can I come in?"

"Yeah," she said distractedly. She was standing in a change room with at least thirty bras surrounding her. "I never thought I'd say this, but I think there's too much choice here!"

"Come on – try them on, and I'll rate them," I said, flopping down onto a padded velvet chaise lounge in the gargantuan change room. She was standing there trying on bra after bra for my perusal. While she was swapping them over, I told how I'd asked Dimitri to make some intimate apparel selections for me. "You should have seen him, Lissa – he was so cute" I giggled. "He went bright red, but he chose four sets. I promised him I'd wear a set tonight when we're out for dinner with Adrian."

"Were they nice?"

"Let's just say you couldn't get four more different sets of lingerie!"

Eventually, Lissa had narrowed her choices down to around fifteen bra and panty sets, so she changed back into clothing, and her attendant took her purchases to the register.

Out the front, my items had been rung up and bagged. The total cost was truly alarming, but I was taking Baba at his word that he was happy with me spending an obscene amount. There were six large bags, and that was just for me. Beckoning Dimitri over I explained Mom, Lissa, and Suzanne had also gone nuts and perhaps he'd be best bringing the van around.

"Just make sure you know where you put my bags, Comrade. Wouldn't want my _special selections_ to get mixed up with anyone else's now, would I?" I teased him.  
He blushed again and promised to make sure my bags were put separately to everyone else's.

As I'd anticipated, the remaining space in the trunk of the van and the backmost seat was filled with Madam Zsar Zsar bags. Mom and Suzanne were all but shopped out, but Lissa wanted to look at some casual wear for Europe, and I had my dress alternations fitting to attend.

"Roza? Since I won't be in uniform in Europe, I might quickly pick up a few things for myself?" Dimitri suggested. I nodded, secretly wondering where he was going to stow anything he bought within the already overflowing van. We split up – Dimitri walking me to the boutique for my fitting before heading close by to look at a couple of shops. Mom and Suzanne were accompanying Lissa to other shops and we were all due to meet back at the van in an hour.

Entering the boutique, I saw my dress hanging in pride of place towards one end of the store. Slipping it back on, I was pleased to note the shoes were a perfect match. A Dhampir seamstress attended, carefully pinning the bottom of the dress, asking me to spin and try and dance backward. After three or four iterations of this, she declared herself satisfied with the length and fit.

"You look absolutely gorgeous – what's the occasion?"

"It's for my Graduation dance from St. Vladimir's," I told her, smiling.

"You're going to be the envy of every woman in the room" she promised.

I didn't want to take my dress off it was so beautiful, but I was dressed and waiting back at the van sixty minutes later as arranged. Dimitri was walking towards the van with one large bag, Mom, Suzanne, and Lissa approaching from the other direction holding three bags apiece.

"Bags shotgun!" I called, jumping into the front passenger seat as soon as Dimitri unlocked the van. Mom, Lissa, and Suzanne climbed into the back surrounded by parcels and Dimitri drove us back to guest accommodations. We'd only just got back when Adrian arrived.

"Perfect timing!" I enthused, thrusting the first of many bags into his arms. "Follow Lissa and take these upstairs to her room will you?"

Dimitri had immediately grabbed my underwear purchases, and with a beetroot red face transported them to our room. I was following with parcels of boots, shoes, and jeans. Another trip each and we had all my shopping upstairs. I had to laugh when I saw Baba and Pavel similarly assisting Mom and Suzanne with their numerous parcels.

"Are you sure you bought enough?" Dimitri teased, pulling me to him and bringing his lips to my forehead as we stood in our room. "There are shops in Europe too, you know!"

"I know. But I needed new underwear. I'm not sure if you've noticed, but some brute keeps tearing my panties off me" I laughed. Closing the bedroom door firmly, I pulled him back against me. Raising my lips to brush against his cheek I whispered: "So Comrade – which set would you like me to wear tonight?" I could feel the heat of his cheeks as he flushed again. "Don't be embarrassed Comrade. I liked what you chose for me."

"You did?"

"Uh huh!"

"Which one did you buy?" he whispered.

"All of them."

He growled softly. "Oh, Roza…"

"Why don't I get them out and maybe you could choose?"

Dimitri sat down on the edge of the bed, nodding weakly. He looked so turned on it wasn't funny. Digging through the bags, I found one set he'd chosen. In some ways, this set had surprised me the most. Well - almost! Blue and white cotton gingham trimmed with cotton lace, the bra was modest and sweet and very girly. Almost virginal. The matching panties were high cut briefs in matching gingham and cotton lace with a little daisy embellishment. They were sweet and feminine but not what you'd usually think of when you thought of sexy.

"You wanted to see me in this?" I asked.

He nodded. I lifted my eyebrows asking for further explanation, and he wouldn't meet my eyes as he mumbled "I liked how innocent it looked. I know seeing you in that would tempt me to do all sort of wicked things with you."

"Hmm – I like the sound of wicked things, Comrade" I giggled. I laid the set beside him on the bed, watching him touch the lace distractedly as I pulled out another set he'd chosen. I couldn't help but laugh when I held it up to show him.

"I really liked it in the infirmary when you were looking after me," he said by way of explanation – looking at the bustier, panties with built-in skirt and accompanying hat. The bustier was sheer and white and over the nipples were red crosses. The matching panties had a tiny built-in sheer skirt over the top. The matching little hat was also sheer and had a red cross in the center. It didn't look like any nurse's uniform I'd ever seen, but obviously, Dimitri liked it!

"Fancy a little role play did you baby?" I asked him breathily, coming over to straddle him. He nodded and gulped, pulling me down on to him and pushing me against his growing erection. I kissed him deeply before jumping back off him to pull out another of his selections.

This third one was really quite pretty. A deep bronze three-quarter bra with shoestring straps and matching lace thong panties. It was pretty and something I might very well have chosen for myself.

"I really liked the color of that one" he explained. "It will look magnificent with your skin tone. As soon as I saw it, I could imagine lying on a rug in front of an open fireplace taking that off you and making love to you."

"I like the sound of that too, baby. Maybe when we get to Europe?"

"Hmm sounds good milaya. Not in Baia, though. The only open fireplace is in the living room" he chuckled.

I laid the set on the bed beside the others. I could see his nervous look as I reached into the bag to pull out his final selection. I must confess I was more than a little surprised at this one – and frankly, I was grateful I'd managed to get it out of the store without Lissa or Mom seeing it! Comprised entirely of leather, the bra was more like half a bra. A thick leather crescent was designed to sit beneath each breast to take the weight, however, there was nothing covering the nipples or the top part of the breast. Wearing this, my breasts would be supported, but completely on display.

The matching leather panties were even more surprising. They were very tight boy leg briefs – so fitted they had side zippers to get them on and off. They were a lot more conservative and covering than the bra. Well until you took into account they were open between the legs. Part of the center seam, the part that would sit right over my slit, had been left intentionally unstitched. Black leather crotchless panties. My my, Comrade. I didn't know you had it in you!

Dimitri was holding his breath watching me as I pulled out the last three parts of the outfit – a soft black leather eyemask blindfold, a set of handcuffs and a soft black leather flogger. Laying them on the bed beside him, I came back to straddle his lap running my nose up and down against the side of his neck before finding the spot where his pulse was strongest and kissing him gently. I could feel his nervous tension as he was waiting for my reaction. Determined to tease him, I didn't say anything.

"Um I guess I kind of went to two extremes" he muttered nervously, pointing to the gingham and then the leather. "I understand why you might not want to wear some of them," he said uncertainly.

"I wouldn't have bought them if I didn't intend to wear them," I told him huskily. "Besides – you know how that one makes you think of doing all sorts of wicked things to me?" I said pointing to the gingham. "Well, that leather one makes me think of doing all sorts of wicked things to you" I confessed, pushing him back against the mattress firmly.


	86. Ch 85 - Sweet Loving Things

Bounding down the stairs an hour later, I was in a great mood. Dimitri had been so playful – and I loved it when he was cheeky and mischievous!

I must admit I was still a little shocked by my Russian God's final underwear selections, but I was willing to give each a go. Not that last one tonight, though. I had a feeling I'd need to save that little morsel for when we were alone. As in no one within a five-mile radius alone. I can't imagine Dimitri being able to control his excitement in any way when I wore that! And don't even start me on the flogger! I giggled just at the thought of it.

"What are you laughing about milaya?" his deep rich voice asked me.

"Just you, Comrade. I can't believe you had the nerve to choose that outfit! How did you even get the courage to hand it to the shop assistant?"

"I kind of threw the whole bunch of things at her and ran," he chuckled. "Honestly I'm not even sure if that last one is something either of us will like – but I was curious and thought it could be interesting to try? It looked very, um, different…" he explained. "And if not, you can always work it into your next prank somehow."

"You're such a pervert" I teased.

"Who's a pervert?" Adrian asked as we stepped into the living room downstairs.

"Belikov," I told him, walking to the fridge to get myself a juice.

"Why's my cousin a pervert?" Adrian asked, his curiosity piqued.

I turned to smile at the look of absolute panic on Dimitri's face.

"That's for me to know and you to wonder about, Adrian," I quipped, reaching up to give my grateful boyfriend a quick kiss before slapping him on the ass.

Baba was sitting at the dining table. "So did you and your mother nearly bankrupt me at Madam Zsar Zsar's?"

"I'm not sure about Mom, but I sure did. I think I have enough underwear to now go over a month without having to do laundry."

"Probably just as well given how much you enjoy doing it, Roza," Dimitri muttered.

"It's only because I know how good you are at it baby" I purred seductively. Dimitri rolled his eyes.

"So where are we off to tonight?" I asked Baba. "And please tell me it's not somewhere filled with more stuck up Royal Moroi" I whined.

"No. Quite the opposite, tonight. I thought we'd go to a Dhampir steakhouse."

"That sounds awesome Baba! I'm still hungry from lunch. Moroi serves are always way too small" I grumbled.

"For heaven's sake feed the woman," Dimitri joked. "I refuse to be held responsible if she doesn't get enough to eat!"

"Lissa and Janine are just getting ready now. Adrian? Would you like a feeder before we leave? I'm just about to order Lissa and I one now."

"Yes thanks, Abe."

Pavel and Suzanne were taking the opportunity for a rare night off together, so it was Baba, Mom, Dimitri, Lissa, Adrian, and I for dinner tonight. We were going to a well-known steakhouse near the edge of Court. According to Baba, the serves were huge, the atmosphere raucous, and the alcohol plentiful. Sounds like the makings of a good night, I thought!

Baba, Lissa, and Adrian fed while Dimitri and I sat making out on the lounge and Mom read a magazine. I could see the Moroi had just about finished feeding when I excused myself and raced upstairs for a moment to change. Well, not my outfit. Just my underwear! Coming back downstairs I could see my Russian God was trying to work out which of his selections I'd changed into, but my buttoned-up fitted jacket and jeans gave nothing away.

I was in a good mood, albeit still a bit clingy after the Tasha scare today, so I nuzzled next to Dimitri on the sofa until everyone was ready to get into the van. Of course, he'd be driving.

"You want shotgun, beautiful?" he asked me softly. While we were at Court, and inside the wards, old habits died hard. Besides I knew he liked me sitting beside him.

"Of course Comrade," I told him, quickly checking my thigh and boot stakes. I probably didn't need to be armed this evening – we were going to a venue where at least half the people would be off duty Guardians – but nowadays I felt a little naked without my stakes. Dimitri gave me a knowing look. I knew he was packing silver, too. In fact, it was a rare day when my Russian God didn't have a couple of stakes hidden somewhere on his person. I know it might annoy some people, but somehow I found it reassuring and honestly sexy.

We drove for almost thirty minutes before we got to our destination. Sheesh! I'd had no idea Court was so huge! It made sense, though, that the predominantly Dhampir areas would be further out. In fact, we could see the wards from the carpark of the restaurant. A hundred foot wide floodlit space with chain-link topped with barbed wire on either side, I knew there'd be dozens of Guardians walking around the circumference of Court all night. It was simultaneously depressing and reassuring.

Baba ushered us into a huge building with a faux log-cabin exterior, and we were quickly shown to a large rustic timber table to one side of the large restaurant and bar. I was immediately grateful Baba hadn't booked a table in the thick of things. The place was huge, and looking around I couldn't immediately see any Moroi other than Baba, Adrian, and Lissa. Baba and Adrian I had no concerns about – there was a bar here after all – but I'm fairly certain this would be the first time Lissa had been in an all but exclusively Dhampir environment. Mom was wearing nice casual pants and a shirt and her hair up, so her molnija were showing. One look at the back of her neck and no one would dare give her shit. Now I was here, I kind of wished I'd worn my hair up, too. It couldn't hurt to show I also had molnija. While four wasn't that impressive, it was given I wasn't yet promised. And somehow, being marked made me feel more part of such a large cohort of my peers.

"Comrade – I don't suppose you have a spare hair tie?" I asked, kind of amused at asking my oh so manly boyfriend for such a feminine item.

"Of course, Roza," he said, fishing a hair tie out of an inner pocket of his ubiquitous duster. Gesturing for me to turn around on the bench seat we were sitting on so I had my back to him, he ran his fingers through my hair arranging it into a high ponytail, quickly fastening the tie securely around my dark brown locks. Dimitri didn't ask why I suddenly wanted my hair up. As usual, he seemed to know just what I wanted and why.

Looking around quickly, no one seemed to be paying us any attention, so he quickly dropped a kiss on to the back of my neck, where next week my Promise mark would sit. "You look beautiful, Roza," he said, lightly rubbing his hand against my thigh under the table. "And while I love your hair out, I also love it when you show your molnija." I sighed contentedly, reaching for some cheese bread an obliging server had brought to our table.

"It feels so good to have you touch me in public" I murmured. "Only another eight days," I said in a tone that was meant to sound encouraging, but somehow ended up sounding flat.

"I'm counting down the minutes Roza" he promised thickly. "I honestly can't wait!" I gave Dimitri a loving smile. After so many months, the end was in sight. It just still felt like there were months and months to go.

Lissa was looking around curiously. A steak barn was a very different experience for the Princess. It was loud. Uncouth. There were pool tables at one end, a bar at the other. People were laughing and joking between the tables, and there was beer. A LOT of it. The meals looked huge, and there were off duty Guardians and Dhampir everywhere. Unsurprisingly Dimitri, Mom, and I felt relatively at home.

After ordering and consuming a huge meal (Baba and Lissa shared a serve between then and still didn't finish it) Dimitri, Adrian, Lissa, and I went to play pool. Dimitri and Adrian were quite good at it, I was alright. But it was Lissa who was the standout. As a child, her parents had owned a full-sized billiard table, and that's where she'd learned to play. Compared to that, a crappy little pool table was child's play. We played boys against girls for a couple of games, Lissa carrying me most of the way. I had to hand it to her – I'd been worried she'd freak out being one of only a few Moroi present, or being so far outside her Royal comfort zone. But Lissa had surprised me – she actually seemed to be having a reasonably good time!

Adrian was about to suggest a wager on our next match when Mom and Baba appeared. While it was relatively early, not quite 10 am, Mom was feeling tired and suggested we head for home. We had a trip ahead of us tomorrow to check out Lehigh.

The plan was we'd leave early, around 5 pm, so we'd get there to check out the campus and surrounding town in the early evening. We'd stay for a few hours and then head back hopefully being back at Court by 1 am. Adrian decided he was at a loose end for the day and was willing to come. So, in the end, it would be Mom, Baba, Adrian, Lissa, Pavel, Kirk, Dimitri and I traveling in the one van. While Lissa was a lot more enthusiastic than I, I would admit to a healthy dose of curiosity. My Russian God seemed a little excited, too. As he'd admitted previously, higher education was something that had interested him when he'd finished school, even though he'd known it was unachievable at the time due to his circumstances.

Sitting beside Dimitri as he drove back to the guest quarters I was feeling sleepy and happy. He stopped to drop Adrian at his suite on the way through, and moments later we were at our front door.

Opening the side door to let everyone else out, my man then came around to the passenger door. "Come on milaya. Let's get you up to bed!"

I trudged up the steps, following him to our room. Sitting on the edge of the bed, I could see him eyeing me curiously. "So do I get to see which underwear you chose for me tonight?" he asked hopefully.

Smiling sweetly at him, I took off my jacket and unbuttoned my shirt. His greedy eyes took in my breasts nestled in the blue and white gingham bra. He couldn't see them under my pants, but I had the matching panties on, too.

"I know I said that outfit would make me want to do wicked things to you, but right now I think I'd rather do soft, sweet and loving things. Is that alright with you milaya?"

"That's perfect, Comrade" I replied, wrapping my arms around his neck and lowering my lips to his. "That's exactly what I feel like right now!"


	87. Ch 86 - Wear a Dress

Lehigh had been pretty much as I'd anticipated. University campuses and towns weren't new to Lissa and me – they were where we'd hidden while we were on the run. In Portland Lissa and I had stayed in student dorm accommodation, but given we'd have Guardians and boyfriends to consider this time around it made sense for us to live off campus. Accordingly, Mom, Baba, and Pavel insisted we drive around getting an idea of the different neighborhoods.

We still had a year to figure it all out, but Baba said he wanted to get an idea of the accommodations on offer so he could keep an eye out for something suitable while we were in Europe.

Lissa had been super excited and kept taking photos on her phone and sending them to Christian. After about the twentieth photo, he'd sent her a message suggesting since he was studying, she save them for a slide evening when she returned to the Academy. And despite being a clever girl, she'd replied that that was a great idea – never once twigging to his sarcasm.

Dimitri had enjoyed everything. He loved the campus, the cheap and cheerful restaurants and bars catering to the student population, and the huge, old houses in stately gardens walking distance from the university.

"I can picture us living here milaya," Dimitri said happily as we were driving back to Court. "It's almost like a dream. If someone told me a year ago that in twelve months time I'd be getting ready to travel around Europe with the beautiful love of my life before settling down to get our college degrees, I would never have believed them." It was a timely reminder. Sometimes I forgot Dimitri's world had changed every bit as much as mine had. In some ways, more. He'd already started his career and was heading firmly in one direction before I came along and shook up his entire world; just as his love had changed mine!

We got back to Court around 1 am and were exiting the van to head into the guest accommodations when Kirk stopped Dimitri and me by the van, nervously asking for a moment of our time.

"Sure, what's up?" Dimitri asked.

"I wanted to speak with you both about an offer Pavel made to me earlier. He's asked me to consider reallocation to travel with you guys during your Europe trip – as either Lissa or Christian's Guardian, with probably Eddie as a guarding partner? I wanted to see how you guys felt about it. Especially you, Rose? I know you've planned to be Lissa's Guardian your whole life. It's a great opportunity, for me, and I'd love to accept. But I wanted to talk to you about it first."

"Thanks, Kirk, I appreciate it. Dimitri and I knew Pavel was going to ask you. In fact, we suggested you for the role. I'm going to be asking for a leave of absence from the Allocations Board. There'll be times in Europe when we'll want to go off and do our own thing, so I can't commit to being Lissa's Guardian just at the moment. Dimitri and I would both feel a lot more confident if you're there to look after Lissa, Christian, and help Eddie find his feet with things. And it should be fun. Lissa and Christian will be mostly in the human world, so no uniforms and no standing against walls watching Moroi eat!"

"Yeah well, I have to admit that's part of the appeal!" Kirk laughed. "You ok with it D? Reckon you can put up with me for a year?"

"Absolutely" Dimitri smiled. "If I can put up with Roza, I can put up with anyone. Now go tell Pavel you accept, before he changes his mind. And maybe spend tomorrow morning shopping for casual clothes? You'll be needing them since you won't be in uniform most of the time."

We all headed inside – Kirk with a huge grin, seeking out Pavel to let him know his decision.

"So where do you want to go to dinner tonight guys?" Baba asked us.

"I wouldn't mind a quiet night in," Mom replied. "It's been a busy few days."

"I was going to meet up with some Court friends," Adrian said. "You're all welcome to join me."

Ugh. Court friends would mean rich, entitled young Royal Moroi. No thanks!

"That sounds like fun!" Lissa replied brightly. Sometimes I forgot she was a rich, young Royal Moroi.

"As fun as that sounds, I thought I might take my gorgeous girl out for dinner. Just the two of us," Dimitri clarified.

"Like a date, Comrade?" I asked with a happy smile.

"Yes. A date milaya" he grinned. "I enjoyed our first one so much, I thought it was time we had a second one" he chuckled, putting his lips against my forehead when I threw myself into his arms with an excited squeal. I was thrilled! Nothing about our relationship had ever been typical, but I'd be lying if I said I didn't envy those who got to enjoy these little rituals of romance. I knew we'd still have to be careful – there were lots of eyes at Court – but still - a meal out with my man was exciting!

"How about we go out later this afternoon and hand in your letter to the Allocations Board, then I'll take you to an early dinner at a little place I found?" Dimitri suggested.

He knew I was a bit keyed up about handing in my letter, so balancing it with a date afterward was such a lovely thought.

"So you're going to do it, little Dhampir? You're going to ask for a leave of absence?" Adrian asked.

"Yeah. Sucks to have to, and it doesn't have to be forever," I said a little sadly "but it's the way things need to be for now."

Lissa came over and slipped her arm around my waist while Dimitri's arm was still around my shoulder. "We'll make it work," she said.

Dimitri nodded "Yes – we will." They were right, of course, but it still felt like I'd be saying goodbye to everything I'd ever thought my life would be.

"Why don't we watch a movie, and then we'll go milaya?" Dimitri suggested softly.

Adrian, Lissa, Dimitri, and I flopped on to the large comfy sofas and put on a romantic comedy. I was feeling a little pensive, so it was nice to cuddle in Dimitri's arms. I must have napped, because the next thing I knew, my Russian God was kissing my hair softly, waking me up.

"Come on beautiful. Time to get ready."

I yawned and stretched, nuzzling up against Dimitri's firm, muscled chest. Waking up next to this man would never get old.

"What should I wear? Where are we going?"

"I'm not telling. It's pretty casual, but wear a dress," was all he'd say.

"Come on Lissa – help me get ready?" I asked, giving my man a quick kiss before heading upstairs to Lissa's room

I flicked through the limited options I'd brought with me to court. I didn't actually have a dress with me. Happily, Lissa had a very pretty floral wrap-around skirt I could borrow which teamed with a tight top and a new fitted jacket I'd bought yesterday looked sensational. Lissa helped me pin my hair up in a casual messy upstyle. I finished the look with some mascara and a colored lip-gloss. Checking out the results in the bathroom mirror, I was pleased.

"You look gorgeous," Lissa said, surveying her handiwork happily.

"Thanks. It's funny – this is only my second date with Dimitri, and the first one I've actually prepared for. We've spent so much time together, and I know him so well, but it's nice to have the chance to do this."

"I know. Things will be better once we're in Europe. You can be together properly then" she promised.

Bounding down the stairs, I saw my handsome man waiting for me wearing dark wash jeans, his favorite Dr. Marten boots, and a tight lightweight knit sweater that managed to show his physique to absolute advantage. With his hair neatly tied back, he looked so manly, and I felt suddenly shy to be going out with him.

"You look gorgeous milaya," he told me. "I'll be the envy of every man we meet tonight."

Mom was sitting with Baba, and insisted on getting a photo of us before we headed off. I grabbed the envelope with my leave of absence request and put it into my handbag, and followed Dimitri out to the van. He opened my door for me before heading to the driver's side.

"We'll still need to be discreet tonight, Roza. Court has many eyes and ears, so I won't be able to hold your hand. But please know, I desperately want to."

It's as I'd expected, and while it was disappointing, I refused to let it spoil our date.

"I know Comrade. I'm just happy to be going out together."

Shooting me a glorious smile, Dimitri started the van and drove for around fifteen minutes, heading through the guest housing compound, past shopping and food districts until finally approaching the business part of Court. He pulled up in front of a square, rather utilitarian building. Lacking the grand and ornate façade typical of Moroi architecture, this building's design hinted at a more practical purpose.

"This is the Allocations Board," my Russian God said, confirming what I'd already suspected. Opening my door up for me, we walked through the double automatic doors side by side. Approaching a young female Guardian at the desk, Dimitri asked for directions to the graduating Dhampir allocations section.

My stomach was in knots as we walked down the wide corridor towards a huge room at the back of the building. I'd thought I was ready for this, but now the time was here, I wasn't so sure.

"You don't have to do this if you're not sure Roza," Dimitri said, his concern evident in his voice. "We can come back tomorrow morning if you want to think it over a little more?"

I shook my head. "We both know this is the only way Comrade. Let's do it."

Dimitri pushed open a frosted glass door, stepping through and holding it open for me. The first thing I noticed was the overwhelming stench of coffee. Looking around the room, I saw a huge table in the middle of the room covered in folders and files. On the walls were whiteboards with hundreds and hundreds of names on them. At desks around the edges of the room were ten or fifteen Guardians, each working on their own set of files.

Several sets of eyes looked up as Dimitri and I entered.

"Guardian Belikov?" a voice with a thick Russian accent greeted Dimitri, coming over to shake his hand. "Mitya what are you doing here? I thought you were allocated to St. Vladimir's?"

"Roman? I'd forgotten you'd be here for the St. Basil's allocations," Dimitri replied with a smile. "I've taken a leave of absence from St. Vladimir's. I'm working privately for Abe Mazur," he explained. I couldn't help but notice Roman's eyebrow lift in surprise and his face register a faint look of disdain. Dimitri must have noticed it too, because he hurried on, "I've been engaged to guard his daughter," he explained, gesturing to me. "Roman, may I present Novice Rose Hathaway. Rose this is an old teacher of mine from St. Basil's, Guardian Roman Volkov."

Roman turned to regard me curiously. "Hathaway eh? I don't suppose you're any relation to Janine Hathaway?"

"Yes – she's my mother," I told him, anticipating the surprised look which accompanied this piece of information.

"Trying to add to your fan club eh, Hathaway?" I heard a sardonic drawl from the corner of the room. I didn't even have to turn to know who it would be.

"Guardian Alto – I didn't realize you'd be here?"

"Well someone has to help with the St. Vladimir's allocations," he said with a sarcastic tone. Suddenly I was a lot happier about the idea of handing in my leave of absence letter. If he was doing the allocations, I was fucked. I was about to give him a mouthful, but a look from Dimitri stopped me.

"What are you doing here Hathaway?"

"I'm here to put in my allocation request."

"Yes, yes. You want to be allocated to the Princess Vasilisa Dragomir. We know."

I didn't bother to contradict him, instead reaching into my handbag for the letter I'd prepared. It didn't give any explanation - being simply a three-line letter indicating my intention of taking a twelve-month leave of absence immediately after Graduation, hence requesting no allocation be made for me.

My hand had just grasped the envelope when my phone rang. Answering it, I found myself speaking with Pavel. He was conveying a message to me from Guardian Hans Croft – head of Guardians at Court. Apparently, I had been summoned to a meeting with Queen Tatiana.

"When?" I asked, alarmed.

"Immediately," Pavel answered with concern. "Do you have any idea what this is about?"

"None at all," I assured him.

"Is Belikov with you? Can you put him on?"

Dimitri had been listening to my side of the conversation and took my phone when I silently handed it to him.

"Belikov."

He listened carefully, his face giving nothing away. But I knew Dimitri well enough to see he was alarmed. Disconnecting the call, he handed the phone back to me.

"Roman. Good to see you. Excuse me, Guardian Alto, the Queen has requested a moment of Rose's time."

Stan looked surprised. The Queen didn't usually pay attention to lowly students, and especially lowly Dhampir. You could see the wheels in his mind turning, wondering why Tatiana wanted to see me.

I was about to hand the envelope to Stan when Dimitri held up his finger to stop me. "We'd better go straight away. We'll be back later with Rose's allocation request."

"We'll be here," Stan grumbled. "All night at the rate it's going."

Walking silently back to the van, Dimitri waited until we were both inside before he asked: "Do you have any idea at all what this could be about?"

"None at all."

"Ok. Well, let's hope it's just about your molnija or something. I'll try and come in with you if I can, but I might not be allowed to. If you need anything, get Lissa to let me or your father know."

He was driving us towards the palace – the most ornate of the many ostentatious Moroi buildings at Court. We were only minutes away, so the trip was short.

"No matter what happens, I love you Roza," he said grabbing my hand - his tension now a palpable presence. "Come on – best not to keep her waiting."

I followed Dimitri into the palace reception area where we were met by an older Royal Moroi lady. "Novice Rose Hathaway and Guardian Dimitri Belikov to see Queen Tatiana," I said nervously.

"This way – her Majesty is expecting you," she said crisply, with no hint of emotion on her face.

She led us through innumerable passages, and through large, formal sitting rooms until she stopped in front of a pair of stately wooden doors flanked by Queen's Guardians – conspicuous by means of their scarlet red sashes. The Moroi knocked once, and from within we heard "Enter."

She opened the door, gesturing for Dimitri and me to enter the room, which we did.

"Ahh, Novice Hathaway," Tatiana said, looking up from her cup of tea to look at me. "And her Guardian Belikov," she continued, with what might have been a trace of wit. "Thank you so much for joining us at such short notice."

Us?

And then I looked at the other side of the elegant tea table, and straight into the malevolent eyes of Tasha Ozera.


	88. Ch 87 - Into the Fire

Oh crap. There is not one part of this that is good. I felt an almost imperceptible shift in Dimitri's stance beside me, and I knew he felt the same way. But I didn't need to look at him to know he'd have his Guardian mask plastered on.

"Queen Tatiana" I greeted her, doing my best job at a curtsey. I really needed to get Lissa to practice those with me again because I am pretty sure mine was only barely passable. "Tasha," I said nodding to her, scarcely civil. Beside me, Dimitri had obviously remembered his manners. He similarly greeted our Queen, doing the expected bow. He didn't acknowledge Tasha's presence at all.

Looking at the table, I saw there was a third tea setting waiting. Tatiana gestured me to sit in front of it. "Would you like tea?" she enquired.

Only if I can throw it in that skanky bitch's face, I thought, outwardly saying "Thank you – that would be lovely."

I used the moment when Tatiana was pouring the tea to ground myself. I was Rose Hathaway, daughter of Janine and Abe. I had a trust fund bigger than Vlad, and there was very little Tatiana, or Tasha could do to hurt me really – and I'd be darned if I'd let them hurt my Dimitri. I thought about how Abe would play a situation like this; listen as much as possible, give away nothing, lots of eye contact, try and work out what they wanted to play them the way I wanted, and a secret weapon. In my case Adrian.

 _'Lissa please please tell me the bond works this far away?! I've been called in to see Tatiana and Tasha is here. I have no idea what's going on, but can you get Adrian to head over to the palace ASAP?'_

 _'FUCK! We're on our way out for dinner, but we'll come straight across'_ she shot back.

Fourteen years of friendship and it was one of only a handful of times I'd heard Lissa use the F-word outside of her amorous encounters with Christian where paradoxically my conservative little princess used the term a lot.

"So are you enjoying Court, Rose?" Tatiana started.

I looked towards her, holding her eyes for just a moment longer than typical before replying in the way I'd seen Abe do. "Yes, it's been… diverting" I said evasively.

"You're here with your mother?" she probed. Of course, she knew I was here with Mom, Baba, Pavel, Susanne, Dimitri and Lissa too, no doubt.

"Yes that's right," I said, giving nothing away, still holding her eye. Abe would be so proud of me. I'm sure with her age and position Tatiana was used to dealing with much better operators than an eighteen-year-old Dhampir, but if she thought she was going to find a pushover she had another thing coming.

Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Dimitri had assumed an at-ease guarding position beside me. Even in casual clothes, there was no mistaking he was a Guardian. God, I loved him.

"So I suppose you're wondering why I've asked you to join me this afternoon?" Tatiana asked. I just looked at her, eyes level with hers for several long moments before I raised my eyebrows and shrugged, taking a sip of tea. Again not what she'd expected. "I've asked you here to discuss some allegations Ms. Ozera has made about an inappropriate relationship between Guardian Belikov and yourself and concerns about you being the potential Guardian for Princess Vasilisa Dragomir. As you know, Ms. Ozera is the aunt of Vasilisa's boyfriend Christian, and she has come to me concerned that your relationship with Guardian Belikov might distract you from guarding Vasilisa and, in turn, put Christian at risk."

"Is that so?" was the only answer I deigned to give. I didn't confirm or deny anything. Baba had said more than once if you gave someone enough rope, eventually, they'd hang themselves.

"Yes," Tasha said, deciding to join the conversation. "While of course, I'm happy for you on a personal level that you've found romance together, it can't be overlooked that Dimitri is your teacher and such a relationship is entirely inappropriate. Such a gross crossing of boundaries can't be allowed to go unpunished. What would people say if they knew people in positions of power knew about this yet still allowed it to occur?"

"So what are you suggesting Tasha?" I asked, genuinely curious as to how she'd play this. The subtle threat towards Tatiana won't have gone unnoticed. Dimitri had been right – she really was unhinged.

"I'm sorry, Rose, but it's obvious that despite your prowess fighting, you don't have the maturity and dedication required to be a Guardian. Any Moroi entrusted into your care would be at risk thanks to your romance with Dimitri. As such, I think it's most prudent that you not be allowed to graduate, and leave St. Vladimir's immediately."

From the doorway, I heard a lazy clap clap clap. I looked up to see Adrian standing there; an eyebrow raised, seemingly amused. He walked in through the door to greet the Queen.

"Aunt Tati," he said deferentially, leaning to kiss his Aunt on the cheek. "Little Dhampir" he continued a little more happily, dropping a casual kiss on my cheek, too. "Hey cuz," he added, nodding in Dimitri's direction before pulling up a chair to the tea table. He turned to face Tasha.

"There's a book you need to read Tasha. It's called 'They're _just not that into you.'_ I mean I get it – I really do. I was desperate to make Rose mine for a while there. But it wasn't to be. You need to read the book, find some self-respect, accept Belikov doesn't like you in that way, and move on."

Tatiana looked at Adrian astonished. "Adrian? What are you doing here?"

"Oh, I popped up to Court a few days ago. I'm heading to Europe next month, so I came to do some shopping first. I thought I'd drop by and say hello to you, and who do I find here but my favorite Novice, my cousin, and his obsessed and frankly a little scary stalker."

I looked towards Tatiana not saying a word.

"It would appear there is more to this situation than I'd first anticipated," Tatiana said consideringly. Turning to Tasha, she said, "Tell me more about what you know of this relationship between Novice Hathaway and Guardian Belikov?"

"Well she's made up this cock and bull story about being the target of a group of Strigoi, and convinced her family she needs a twenty-four-hour guard, but really it's just a cover for her to live together on campus with Belikov. They're shacked up in a unit together there, and every weekend they go out to a nearby farmhouse with her family and school friends where they're openly a couple together. Ask him – he's seen it" she said gesturing to Adrian.

 _"Cock and bull story?_ Are you freaking kidding me? A number of Guardians lost their lives just weeks ago for that cock and bull story. Dimitri was in a critical condition and came perilously close to losing his life, too" Adrian said acerbly. "That's one hell of a lot of effort for a cover story."

Tasha looked shocked, and that's when it became clear she didn't know about the attack.

"You don't know, do you? Christian didn't tell you. But I shouldn't be surprised - I didn't think he'd be speaking with you after the way you behaved that weekend at Mr. Mazur's farmhouse" Adrian continued. "The farmhouse was attacked by an estimated fifty Strigoi including a number of ancients. Eight Guardians were killed and as many injured, some seriously. The Academy went on full lockdown, and the farmhouse burned to the ground. It was a targeted attack against Rose."

I lowered my eyes to the table. While I knew Adrian didn't blame me for the attack and the loss of life, it didn't mean I felt the same way.

"Dimka? Is it true?" Tasha gasped, looking with wide eyes towards my Russian God.

"It's Guardian Belikov, Ms. Ozera. And yes it's all true" he replied in an arctic tone, not moving his eyes from the spot of wallpaper he was scrutinizing on the opposite wall.

Adrian turned to his Aunt the Queen "There's a lot more going on here than you're aware of, Aunt Tati. You've been told a small part of the story, and it sounds like it's far from an unbiased report. I encourage you to give Rose and Dimitri a chance to privately tell you about the attacks and the events surrounding them. I'd be happy to fill in any blanks I can."

"How can you be so stupid as to believe this bullshit?" Tasha hissed at Tatiana. "I demand to hear whatever crap the three of them try and spin! It's all her fault" she said jerking her chin toward me. "She'll do and say anything to try and take Dimka away from me!"

Abe was right. With enough rope…

"Thank you for bringing this issue to my attention, Natasha" Tatiana replied in a frosty tone. "I will speak with you again before you leave Court." It was a dismissal as well as an order. Tatiana clapped her hands twice, and the doors were opened, a Queen's Guardian appearing to escort Tasha from the room.

"This isn't over, bitch!" she hissed at me as she left.

Finally, I was able to draw a breath. It didn't mean we were out of the woods, but I was happier with Tasha not being here.

"Well that was fun," Adrian said in his usual mocking tone. "Aunt Tati? Rose? Why don't we get more comfortable?" he asked, gesturing to some armchairs. "There's a lot to talk about, and it's quite a story. Cuz? Come sit down, too."

"Of course," Tatiana said, standing and indicating we should follow her.

Tatiana sat in an armchair facing a small coffee table, Adrian in another beside her, leaving Dimitri and me to sit side by side on the two-seater sofa.

"So are the two of you in a relationship?" Tatiana asked, cutting to the chase.

There was no point lying, so resting my hand on Dimitri's knee, smiling when he covered it with his own, I looked straight into her eyes and said "Yes."

"Start at the beginning and tell me everything" she ordered.

I nodded. I hoped she didn't have any plans for the afternoon…

"Dimitri was the Guardian who brought Lissa and me back from Portland and was then assigned as Lissa's Guardian. Along the way, he realized Lissa and I are bonded. At the time we didn't realize what it meant, but since then we've discovered that Lissa is a Spirit user and that I'm shadow-kissed."

"Aunt Tati knows about Spirit, Rose. She knows I'm a Spirit user, too, and that I've been working with Lissa exploring what we can do."

That would make the explanations much easier.

"When we got back to the Academy, Headmistress Kirova wanted to expel me, but Dimitri thought ignoring the potential of my bond with Lissa was a mistake. So he stood up for me, agreeing to mentor me in combat skills to try and catch me up for the time I'd missed on campus with the view to us eventually being Lissa's guarding partners. We trained together twice a day and on weekends for months. There was an intense attraction from pretty early on, and we've since realized it was mutual, but neither of us acted on it.

"Back at the Academy, we researched Spirit and being shadow-kissed, and it became apparent that using Spirit has a side effect of producing mania. We call it darkness. Basically, every time Lissa uses her magic, she pays for it. Even if she's not consciously using it, the darkness builds up, and in the end, it can send the Spirit user crazy as it did with Sonya Karp. However, as we're bonded, we learned I can take the darkness from her, which is what I've done ever since."

"You take the darkness? What does that mean?" Tatiana asked.

"I can mentally pull it from her and into myself. As a Dhampir, I seem to be a little better placed to manage it than she is. But it requires me to constantly be around her. I have to be careful that it doesn't build up too much in her – because if it does, she can't cope with it – and if I have to take too much at once I can't cope with it either.

"A couple of months ago, I was on a one-week Academy field trip. We rotated between Guardians and on my third rotation, I was assigned Dimitri. We were approaching base camp in Yosemite when we were attacked by a group of five Strigoi. They were tracking me with orders to kill because I'd killed two of their friends back in an attack at Spokane. We probably wouldn't have survived had another Guardian and Novice group not approached the camp at the same time and come to our aid. There'd been a security breach at St. Vladimir's, which is how they knew where and when to expect us. It wasn't safe for me to return to St. Vladimir's, and I was in a pretty bad way after the attack, so I contacted my father, and Dimitri took me there to hide while my father tried to establish what was going on with the Strigoi. It was when we were at my father's, and after he'd requested a leave of absence from his duties at St. Vladimir's, that Dimitri and I finally admitted how we felt about one another and became a couple."

It was a lie, but given everything else, the exact timing of when I'd given myself to Dimitri was neither here nor there as far as I was concerned.

"During the week and a half I was away from campus at my father's, the darkness had built up to such an extent within Lissa that she went crazy and had to be sedated. No one knew where we were, but Adrian dream walked me, and we arranged for him to bring Lissa to my father's house so I could take the darkness from her. When Adrian arrived with Lissa, he observed that there'd been a huge change in my aura, and Dimitri's too. It turns out Dimitri and I are soulmates."

"It's extremely rare Aunt Tati" Adrian explained. "You know how I read auras – well when Dimitri and Rose are together their auras join. It means their souls are linked, and it explains why there was always such an intense attraction between the two of them. Their souls needed to be together."

"My father discovered there were Strigoi orders for me to be killed in a retribution slaying, so he ended up arranging for twenty additional Guardians to attend the Academy with me when I returned. Also, a twenty-four seven guard comprising of Dimitri and my mother. He believed the threat was extreme enough that he wouldn't trust my safety to anyone else. After the most recent attack, we're fairly sure the Strigoi threat has been neutralized, however, my father has elected to keep up my guard until he's certain there's no risk.

"So now I'm in a position where I'm essentially bonded to two people. Lissa needs me close by her pretty much all the time to take the darkness. And Dimitri and I need to be close by one another as neither of us copes when we're not together" I said with a shudder, remembering the pain of those hours when I thought I'd lost him.

"While she was only saying it because she is obsessed with Dimitri and wants to hurt me, Tasha was right in that I can't effectively guard Lissa. I can't give her my 100% when I'm also bonded with Dimitri. So that's why I was at the Allocations office this afternoon when I got your message. I was there to hand in this," I explained, reaching into my handbag for the envelope and passing it to Tatiana. "It's a request for a leave of absence. After I graduate, I intend to be unallocated so Lissa can get a Guardian solely focussed on her safety."

I looked to Dimitri, and the tears welled in my eyes. He knew how hard it was for me to admit that Lissa would be safer in someone else's care. He gave my hand a reassuring squeeze and wiped a tear from my face with his other hand.

"Dimitri and I have identified a good candidate, and my father is arranging for a private guarding arrangement for her. She's like a sister to me, and I couldn't trust her care to just anyone. She and Christian intend to travel to Europe for a year before they start at college, so I'll be going too so I can take her darkness. Even though I won't be her Guardian in an official sense, I guess I still consider myself Lissa's protector by taking the darkness. Since Dimitri and I can't be apart for any length of time, he'll come as my Guardian and part of her defense team."

"That's quite a story," Tatiana said eyebrows raised. "So you're willing to follow Lissa around the world while she lives her life?"

"What choice do I have? 'They come first.' I made a vow years ago to protect Lissa, and I will. I can't leave her to succumb to the darkness, so I'll do what I have to do, even if that means living out my life as her unallocated pseudo-Guardian."

Tatiana nodded, pondering my words.

"So why does Natasha think she has a claim to Guardian Belikov's affections?"

Dimitri was the one to reply.

"I've known Tasha for years. She was a good friend with my former charge Ivan Zeklos. Just before the Spokane incident, she approached me and asked if I would consider being her Guardian. While she has never had one, she is Royal and would be allocated one if she asked. She lives mostly in the human world, so such a guarding position would be relatively safe. She suggested we might explore the idea of a relationship, potentially starting a family together. By then I knew I was in love with Rose, but thought nothing could ever come of it. Still I turned Tasha down - it wouldn't have been right to accept her proposal when I knew I could never grow to feel the way she hoped I would. She seemed to accept it, so I thought that was the end of things. Once Rose and I became a couple, we needed to keep it quiet, so Rose could return to the Academy to complete her studies. However, we confided in a few friends including Lissa and Christian. Tasha planned to visit Christian at the Academy one weekend, so Mr. Mazur invited her to visit with us all at his farmhouse. I told Tasha about Rose and I, and she didn't take it well. Mr. Mazur ended up asking her to leave his home. She's been making threatening phone calls and unfounded allegations against Rose ever since. I think she's become mentally unstable."

"She's mad as a cut snake" Adrian confirmed. "You should see her aura."

Tatiana was about to ask something else when Lissa screamed at me through the bond _'ROSE?! Oh my God! It's Tasha! She was walking out of the palace when she saw me out the front and grabbed me! She's down here with a knife to my throat. Some of the Queen's guard are here, but they're too frightened to get close in case she uses it. She's demanding you and Dimitri come outside and see her.'_

Dimitri was looking at my ashen face. I told him what Lissa had said, and we were on our feet heading to the door when one of the Queen's Guardians opened the door to relay the same message.

"What do you think she wants?" Adrian asked.

"What she's always wanted, Adrian. She wants Dimitri. She always has. Comrade? Just go along with whatever she says. Say whatever you need to, pick a fight with me if you have to. I don't care - just keep Lissa safe!"


	89. Ch 88 - Dancing in the Dark

They were in a large courtyard directly outside the side entrance to the palace. The same one Dimitri and I had used to enter earlier. It hadn't been busy when we'd entered, I'd actually paid it next to no attention, but I was happy to note it was now deserted – Queen's Guardians having secured the outer perimeter.

Even amongst the fear and dread, I couldn't help be struck by the beauty of the space. Wide open with massive square flagstones underfoot, the space was huge, yet it had the air of a space only ever used as a thoroughfare. It was subtly lit via lights concealed within the surrounding planter boxes. Planter boxes planted with deeply fragrant red tea roses. The whole area was heavy with their scent. You had to laugh. Some higher deity, if you believed in that sort of thing, obviously had a sense of irony.

I could see them, the best of the best Guardians, watching the scene in front of them with uncertainty. One Royal Moroi physically attacking another was virtually unheard of. That the victim in the attack was Princess Vasilisa Dragomir made it even more serious. She was the last Dragomir. In many ways one of the most precious of the Royals.

 _'Lissa? She probably doesn't know the bond is fully two-way now. Listen and wait for my instructions, ok? And when I tell you to do something, do it instantly. Dimitri and I have your back – we're going to get you out of this. Try and stay calm. We're just inside and will be out there in a moment.'_

 _'Ok Rose'_ she replied. I could tell she was scared witless.

"Adrian – stay in here unless you're needed for healing." He nodded – for once as serious as cancer. "Your Majesty – please organize for medics to attend. I hope we won't need them, but we need to be prepared for every eventuality. Tasha might need to be sedated so get them to have a vial drawn and ready. Please also let your Guardians know they need to stay back and to follow our directions without hesitation. Finally, you need to understand if it comes to Lissa's safety, or Dimitri's, I'll do whatever I need to do to protect them."

"Same goes here," Dimitri said.

Queen Tatiana nodded in acquiescence. She knew we were telling her we'd kill Tasha if there were no other option.

I gave Dimitri a look and followed it with a quick hug – he understood without us needing words. The best chance of appeasing Tasha lay with him. In fact, I didn't intend on stepping out of the building unless I absolutely had to. We simply couldn't afford for Tasha to get more upset and do something stupid.

"I love you, Comrade," I said, trepidation churning in my gut.

"I love you too, milaya," he said. "Always."

"Always" I replied.

Then he handed me his stakes and stepped out into the courtyard alone.

"Tasha? What's the meaning of this?" he asked, his voice more confused than angry.

"Ahh, the whipped Guardian Belikov" she sneered, derision dripping from every word. "Where's the girlfriend? Sent you out to do her dirty work again has she?!"

"She's not of concern to me right now. It's you I'm worried about Tash. What's going on?" he asked gently using the tone you'd use to soothe a hurt and frightened animal.

Standing just inside the darkened doorway, I was watching Tasha intently, trying to see whether what he was saying was making any difference. It was hard to tell from here. I wasn't quite close enough to get a good read on her face, but there was no way to get any closer without stepping out into the courtyard.

Dimitri had moved to within about twenty feet but dared not get any closer because when he did, she stepped back – dragging Lissa with her, knife still at her throat. Looking at the knife, I could see it was a hunting knife. The sort with a sharp tip and a serrated edge. A serrated edge that was presently pressed against Lissa's neck. It was the sort of knife you'd use to slit the throat of a deer or a bear. If she used it, Lissa would be dead before her body hit the floor.

 _'You ok? Are you bleeding at all?'_

 _'She's shaking so much, and it's putting a lot of pressure on my neck. I keep thinking she's broken the skin, but as far as I know, she hasn't.'_

 _'Just hang in there. Dimitri will get through to her.'_

Mentally shoving every mental barricade I had up, I turned to Tatiana. I just hoped Lissa didn't hear this. I couldn't afford for her to panic. "Ask the medics to bring blood. For transfusion as well as feeding if needs be. Dimitri is AB-, I'm AB+, and Lissa is A+. I don't know what Tasha is, sorry."

Her Majesty turned to one of the Royal Guardians, and I saw the order being given through their lapel microphone.

"It's going to be ok little Dhampir," Adrian said softly, grasping my hand. I know he was trying to reassure me, but all I wanted to do is scream at him. The two people I loved most in the world were out there at the whims of a deranged mad woman. A mad woman who'd proven she had no problems doing whatever it took to hurt me.

That's the instant I saw what she'd planned. This wasn't something Dimitri could talk her out of. She didn't want to be saved. Well maybe she wanted it, but she knew it wasn't going to happen. She was the worst sort of opponent. The opponent who had nothing to lose. One who'd already lost. Beyond redemption. She didn't see a happy ever after coming out of this. Her goal was destruction. She'd do whatever it took to destroy me. And honestly, what better way to destroy me than hurting either or both of the two people who were my entire world?

I already knew I couldn't survive without Dimitri. The attack on the farmhouse had shown me that. I knew life without Lissa, with the guilt of knowing it had happened because I'd fallen in love with Dimitri, would be every bit as painful. I turned to Adrian; horror splashed across my face.

"He's not going to be able to get through to her. She can't be talked around – this is a suicide mission. She wants to take out as many casualties as she can."

Adrian's expression mirrored mine. As soon as I said it, the confirmation was in his eyes. And I knew what I needed to do. I took my jacket stake out, carefully laying it on the ground with Dimitri's rose gold capped stakes.

"If the worst happens, you'll know what to say and to whom," I said, giving Adrian a quick hug.

"Be safe little Dhampir," he said, sadness in every word.

 _'Lissa I'm about to come out. If she lets go of you, even for a moment, drop and roll like we practiced and then RUN. In any direction. There are Guardians all around the perimeter. Get to one and stay with them no matter WHAT happens. Do you understand?'_

 _'I understand.'_

 _'I love you, Liss. Now get ready – here comes the big bad wolf'_ I joked. I couldn't afford for her to get any sense of what might be about to happen. If she froze, it could be fatal.

I took a deep breath and walked resolutely out through the front doors and into the courtyard.

"You were waiting for me?" I said in a neutral tone. I didn't want to provoke Tasha, but she needed to know I wasn't frightened either. Even though I was petrified.

"I didn't think you'd show up," she said.

"Ahhh you know me. Never content to stay where I'm meant to be."

"Isn't that the truth" she sneered. "So you looking forward to seeing your precious Princess die?"

"You sure that's what you want? I can only imagine what it would do to Christian. Other than you, she's all he has."

Tasha paused, just for a moment, at the mention of his name. If Dimitri and Lissa were my Achilles heel, then he was undoubtedly hers. I could only hope, pray, that it was enough.

"He'll get over it" she snarled back.

"I don't think so. Lissa's everything good and pure in his world. You've seen them together. If she goes, he'll follow."

 _'I'm just saying it to get to her – don't freak out.'_

 _'I know'_ came the weak reply.

Dimitri was standing to my left. I didn't dare to look towards him. I suspected any interaction between he and I would enrage Tasha right now.

"Maybe there is another way" I heard her mumble to herself.

"Dimka? Come here!" she ordered imperiously.

My body readied itself. I could see in her stance Tasha had made a decision and committed to a course of action. Something was about to go down. Dimitri walked towards her cautiously.

"Closer," she said, using her free hand to signal him forward. He was less than a foot away from her when I saw her stare deep into his eyes.

"Dimitri. Rose Hathaway is your enemy. She's really a Strigoi. You need to kill her without hesitation." I heard the words as she compelled him. Compelled him to kill me.

 _'RUN'_ I mentally screamed to Lissa as Tasha collapsed, having used every ounce of her magic in one desperate final act.

And then my love, my Russian God, my Comrade turned to me with a murderous expression. There was no love in his eyes. He saw me as his worst enemy. I saw Lissa racing to the side of the courtyard where I knew Guardians would be waiting to protect her.

"He's compelled! DO NOT HURT HIM! No matter what happens!" I shrieked, bracing myself for the assault that was milliseconds behind.

Dimitri and I had fought. Fought so many times. In passion. Anger. Frustration. Because we were bored. As foreplay. As practice. We'd fought for exercise. Amusement. To rid me of my darkness. To teach. To show off. But for the first time, today, I was fighting Dimitri for my life.

And we were pretty evenly matched. That was the problem. Dimitri was in complete fighting mode – which meant he'd be reading my every move. And I needed to read his. My inclination was always not to hit too hard, never injure him too badly. But this time I had to separate myself. I needed to do whatever it took to subdue Dimitri - because he was not going to hold back.

I drew back into myself, focussing the way he'd shown me how. And then I parried, fighting off his first attacks effortlessly. From there it got faster and more furious. I was vaguely aware of two Guardians racing forward behind Dimitri to grab Tasha's prostrate form and drag her off to one side. But I gave it no more thought, as I needed to give every second of my attention to the fighting machine in front of me.

I couldn't allow myself to see him. To see the determination and hate on his face. So I did what Tasha had instructed him to do with me. I imagined him Strigoi. I saw him as the one and only thing standing between me and my happily ever after. Then I went on the offensive. I could see what he was doing, but he was giving me precious few opportunities to land anything other than the most glancing of blows. I wasn't going to win this doing our same old same old. That's the problem – he knew me too well! He did one of his usual moves, raising his leg to deliver a kick to my ribs. It was a move I knew like the back of my hand. I'd usually respond to it in one of three ways. But not today, Comrade. Today I did the completely unexpected. I threw myself flat onto my back on the ground, almost winding myself, kicking out as hard as could at his inner thigh. Thankfully not high enough I'd rule myself out as a mother one day. But I felt a satisfying crunch. If I hadn't outright broken his femur I hoped I'd at least cracked it. It was his dominant leg, too – so it would help a lot!

Dimitri roared in anger and pain, retreating a moment to get his bearings. But I couldn't give him the chance to recover. I rolled and was on my feet again before he knew it – launching another assault. I got two decent kicks into his ribs before he saw what I was up to and moved to protect himself. It helped to not think of him as Dimitri. To actually study what he was doing instead of relying on my experience of how to counter him.

We kept fighting, but the feel of it was different. He was cautious, giving me fewer opportunities but also causing me less damage. He was testing me just as I was him.

Despite the fact the courtyard was huge, we seemed to be using a large part of it. We'd started out near the entry to the palace, had traveled all the way to one side right near the rose planters, and were now approaching the far end. I'd just seen the planters of the roses when I appreciated Dimitri was trying to corral me towards them. The logical move would be to try and escape; it was the thing he'd drilled into me over and over again – don't get backed into a corner or against a wall. So again I defied his teachings. I raced towards the concrete planter, grabbing the edge with both hands, and using my momentum I jumped up and spun, thrusting my feet into his sternum. It would have been bad enough with just my thrust, but his force towards me doubled the damage.

Again Dimitri stumbled, but worryingly despite a limp, injured ribs, and probably now a cracked sternum, he wasn't giving up.

I'd hoped the compulsion would be weakening by now. Unless Tasha was particularly skilled, compulsion tended to wear off relatively quickly, especially if one was compelled to act against their very own nature. But perhaps that was part of the issue? Fighting – fighting to the death even – was not foreign to Dimitri. Even fighting ME wasn't unusual for him. Perhaps that was prolonging the compulsion?

I couldn't stop to ponder. While Dimitri was suffering the effects of my blows, I wasn't doing a hell of a lot better. My left hand was almost certainly broken, I had at least two cracked ribs, he'd gotten a decent blow on my shoulder, and it was hurting like a motherfucker, and I think I'd also broken some toes.

We were doing hand-to-hand combat, again, when he tried a move he'd only done once or twice with me before. It was a spinning kick where he also dropped. You'd usually use it on a taller heavier opponent, which is why it wasn't something he'd usually use with me given he had a foot on me and probably weighed twice what I did.

I saw it coming and rather than jumping – the best way to avoid it – I stood my ground, kicking my broken toes into his unprotected chin with all my force. There was a crack like a pistol shot, and Dimitri flew backward at the same time as his foot found my legs. I felt one tibia break, pulling my body down without its support. We were falling together, both badly injured. But seeing the way we were going to land I knew how this was going to end. So as I fell, I looked towards the entryway to the palace, a silent plea on my lips and face.


	90. Ch 89 - Going for It

We fell to the ground together, me rolling my Russian God onto his back and using all my weight to pin him. "Help me subdue him!" I screamed, fighting to hold him down while the Queen's Guard rushed forward to assist. He ended up with one Guardian on each limb while I was sitting on his hips. He was still fighting like a caged animal, even with five of us on hand to keep him down.

"Careful with that leg – I think I broke his femur," I instructed. "Dimitri? Darling, you've been compelled. You need to snap out of it," I said, looking at his battered face.

"Fuck you!" he spat back.

"Not the time or the place, Comrade. But maybe later if you play your cards right," I joked lamely. It was enough to get a smile from a couple of the Queen's Guardians. "Come on Dimitri. You've been compelled to attack me. I'm not Strigoi – look at my eyes."

He was thrashing beneath me, unwilling to look in my direction, although he was certainly well aware I was there. He was using filthy language – calling me every name under the sun and making threats of the carnage he was planning for me. Some of it was in Russian, but enough of it was in English for me to understand what he was saying. And to think my Russian God had been holding out on me all this time! While he regularly admonished my choice of words, in the heat of the moment, he swore like a drunken sailor, using a couple of expressions that painted such a gruesome picture that I wanted to gag.

"That's no way to talk to a lady!" I tried to joke, but my voice was starting to crack with worry. Shouldn't he be snapping out of it by now? I didn't think compulsion usually lasted this long? I'd never heard of it being permanent, so I guess I just had to keep on trying.

"Please Comrade? It's Rose. Your Roza. You need to fight this. You need to come back to me! Please baby – I love you so much. I can't lose you. You have to come back to me!"

I think it was the final words, so close to what I'd begged when he was in the infirmary after the farmhouse attack, which finally got through to him. I could see the mania leave his eyes, and the fight leave his muscles. Next thing, his eyes were looking into mine, pain and worry within.

"Roza? Are you ok? Are you injured? I'm so sorry! I love you so much. I never meant to hurt you. Tasha COMPELLED me!" he moaned.

"I know Comrade. It's ok. I love you, too" I admitted, leaning down in relief to kiss his forehead. "We're both pretty beaten up. I think you've got a broken jaw, ribs, and femur. I've got a broken hand, foot, maybe shoulder blade and definitely tibia. I'm going to get off you now. Let the Guardians help you up and don't fight their help, ok baby? We need to get you to the medics."

He nodded.

"Um – got a fucked up leg here – any chance someone can help me up?" I asked, looking up at the ring of Queen's Guards surrounding us.

A younger male Guardian slipped his arm around my waist and hauled me to my feet. Well, foot. I'd definitely broken my tibia. I could see Dimitri's eyes narrow at the way the young Guardian was holding me. I shot him a 'are you serious?' look before trying to hobble across the courtyard. It wasn't going to happen.

"Um – I hate to ask, but I think I might need to be carried?"

"Sure thing," the young Guardian said, scooping me up bridal style and carrying me towards the palace. Dimitri was on his feet following like a puppy after me. A guilt-ridden puppy being shadowed by several Guardians in case he suddenly decided to attack again.

Adrian and Lissa were waiting just inside the doorway with a complement of medics.

"Nice job little Dhampir," Adrian said. He was pretending to be fine, but I could see he was shaking. "Can't believe you took down Belikov!"

"Done it before and will no doubt do it again" I joked. "You ok Lissa? Where's Tasha?"

"I'm fine. They've taken Tasha to the palace holding cells. She's going to be charged. Now let's get you seen to, neither of you is looking so great…"

Lissa was right. Now the adrenaline was wearing off, I was starting to hurt all over. This was certainly the most beaten up I'd ever been after a fight. The Guardian carrying me followed the medics through into a bedroom suite on the ground floor. It had twin beds, and he gently lay me down on one. Dimitri was hobbling through the doorway after me, still flanked by Guardians.

"Are you sure you want him in here with you?" the Guardian who'd carried me asked defensively, looking at Dimitri with distrust.

"Absolutely. Comrade? Lie down on that bed; you need to be seen to as well."

Lissa and Adrian stood to one side while the medics did an initial assessment. It turns out I'd been pretty much spot on. Broken foot, hand, and tibia. Needed an X-ray to check the shoulder blade. Dimitri also needed X-rays but certainly had at least a couple of fractures as well as a broken jaw.

"I'm so sorry babe," I said as I saw him wince in pain as they were checking out his femur. "I didn't want to have to hurt you."

"You were defending yourself, Roza. This is all my fault. She shouldn't have been able to compel me like that."

"It doesn't matter Comrade. We're here. We'll heal. Tasha is in custody, Lissa is safe, and I love you. I love you so much Dimitri," I said happily. The painkillers the medics had injected me with were starting to seep through my system like a soft, warm blanket, making me probably less discreet than I should have been. I looked at Dimitri, reaching out my hand towards the bed next to me where he lay. He rolled onto his side, reaching out to hold my hand.

"I love you too, milaya. More than anything. I'm so sorry. So very, very, sorry Roza." I could see the guilt in his eyes, but I was too drowsy to tell him not to blame himself.

So much for trying to keep a low profile I idly thought, seeing the Queen's Guardians standing around the edges of the room pretending not to hear our professions of love. The medics were organizing for ambulances to transport us to the nearest infirmary for X-Rays and to set our bones. Lissa and Adrian would come with us to heal as much as they could once the bones were set.

"Lissa?" I said groggily. "Can you please call Baba and let him know what's happened? Make sure he knows I'm alright, that Dimitri was compelled, and don't let Mom, Baba, or any of their Guardians hassle Dimitri, ok?"

Lissa reached into her purse and pulled out her phone, stepping outside to make the call.

"Adrian? I'm getting sleepy, but I want to stay with Dimitri. They're not to separate us, ok? Get your Aunt to order them if you have to. Our souls will help heal one another."

I wasn't sure whether that was in any way true, but I wanted to be with my man, and I was relying on Adrian to make it happen. Looking at Dimitri, I could see the sedatives were starting to affect him too.

"I'm going to sleep now. You should, too. I'll see you in the infirmary" I said to Dimitri with a yawn.

It must have been hours later when I woke, and even before I opened my eyes, I knew I was in a hospital. It had that antiseptic smell in the air, and through my closed eyelids I could feel the light was fluorescent and too bright. Doing a quick mental reconnaissance, I didn't feel too bad. My lower leg was aching a bit, but my foot and hand felt alright, as did my shoulder blade. However, I wasn't sure if that was just because of the drugs. I could feel there was still a trace of them in my system.

Listening, I could hear my mother's voice and Lissa's, too. Opening my eyes, I saw them seated beside my bed.

"Where's Dimitri?" I asked groggily. There was another bed in the room, behind where Mom and Lissa were seated, but it was empty.

"They've just taken him through to set his jaw. You did a good job on it – it's broken in two places" Mom complimented me.

"Is he ok?"

"He's fine" Lissa assured me. "I'll heal you both when he gets back."

"Where's Baba?"

"I sent him down to the courthouse. He was a little upset with Dimitri, so I thought he needed another project to work on while he calms down," Mom outlined.

"It's not Dimitri's fault. Tasha compelled him!" I whined.

"I know that, sweetheart. But your father is very protective. He just needs a few hours to calm down."

"So what's going to happen to Tasha? Lissa, you said she's going to be charged?"

"Yes. Using compulsion is forbidden – especially to incite violence. Combined with taking me hostage, she could be looking at life in prison."

"Well I'd feel safer with her not on the streets, but surely a psychiatric facility would be more appropriate? She's not well," I argued.

"That's for the courts to decide. Your father's down there at the moment raising hell, and insisting on every charge possible being laid," Mom said.

"Does Christian know?" I asked quietly, looking at Lissa.

"I haven't called him yet. I thought I'd wait until there's more information before I distress him. He's got his finals on Monday, and I can only imagine how news like this might affect him."

A shuffling from the corridor alerted us to Dimitri's return, Adrian walking beside him. Dimitri was wearing a white hospital gown that would have sat just above knee length on most people, but due to his height, was dangerously close to being immodest. In fact, it was sitting high enough that I realized he wasn't wearing his boxers, as they would have hung below the length of the gown.

"Comrade? Wrap a blanket around yourself before you lie down, ok? Mom and Lissa don't want to see your merchandise…"

"Sorry ladies" he mumbled, grabbing a waffle weave blanket from the end of my bed and positioning it awkwardly around his hips before moving towards the other hospital cot.

"No. Over here," I instructed, moving to one side to make space on my bed.

"No milaya. I might hurt you, and I've done enough of that for one day," he moaned miserably, his eyes a picture of guilt. Mom pursed her lips, and I could tell she silently agreed with him.

"It will hurt me more if you refuse to comfort me when I need you," I whined, using my ultimate weapon against him – his own guilt. "Please, Comrade – I need you next to me."

With a resigned sigh, Dimitri climbed into bed carefully beside me, and almost immediately I felt the calm that contact with him invariably brought.

"Hmm – that feels better," I hummed happily, nuzzling gently into Dimitri's side.

"It does," Dimitri confirmed, kissing my hair softly.

I really wanted to kiss him too, but I wasn't sure it was a good idea with his jaw.

"Lissa? Can you heal Dimitri's jaw? I really want to kiss my man, but I'm frightened I'll hurt him."

"NO WAY! I don't deserve to be healed or kissed" Dimitri bristled. "Lissa I'd be grateful if you could heal Rose, but I'm quite happy to mend the natural way."

"Don't be silly, Comrade. No one blames you for what happened. You were compelled! I'm just glad we're both ok, and Lissa is uninjured. Besides, it makes me sad I can't kiss you when I really really want to" I argued sadly. "Please, Lissa?"

She nodded, stepping forward and putting her hands gently on either side of Dimitri's face. I saw her concentrate and a look of peace pass across his features.

"Better?" I asked him, as his eyes opened.

"Much," he said, leaning down to softly kiss me, his eyes still haunted.

I moaned at the delicate contact. While I was still hurt, Dimitri's kisses provided the perfect distraction, his arms the ideal comfort.

"Enough of that. Your turn, Rose," Lissa ordered, determined to fix me, too. She held my hand in hers, and I felt the familiar spirit warmth flow from her to me. She repeated it with my foot and then my lower leg while Mom gave me a running commentary on my injuries while giving Dimitri thinly disguised looks.

"Vlad! That feels so much better thank you!" I moaned, as Lissa carefully lowered herself back into the chair beside the bed. "Adrian? She's exhausted – can you organize a feeder for her?"

"Sure. Just let me try and heal Belikov a bit first. I've been practicing my healing."

Adrian reached across towards Dimitri's upper thigh. Attempting to move the blanket to allow him skin-to-skin access, he nearly flashed my mother and Lissa.

"Um, dude? I'm flattered by your interest, but how about I manage that part?" Dimitri said dryly, moving the blanket to one side to expose a small area above his knee while maintaining a modest coverage everywhere else.

Adrian placed his hands on Dimitri's exposed skin in what was a strangely intimate way. Despite being cousins, there was next to no family resemblance, but looking at the two of them, now, I could see a similarity in the shape of their lips and the set of their jaw. I was surprised I'd never noticed it before. I watched with interest as Adrian concentrated hard, his brow furrowed.

"I can feel that," Dimitri confirmed. "It's not the same as Lissa's, but the pain is less."

"I think I'm getting better," Adrian observed happily, although he sounded a little woozy.

"Mom? Can you sort out feeders for them both? Using so much Spirit drains them."

"Certainly," Mom said, standing and giving Adrian her seat before heading out of the hospital room. She was back a minute or so later with two orderlies, each with a wheelchair. Helping Lissa into one, and then Adrian into the other, Mom accompanied the two of them to feed.

"Alone at last," I murmured carefully moving closer to my man. He rolled to face me on the uncomfortable hospital bed, and in seconds we were kissing. Gently, at first, but with increasing fervor and intensity. I could feel his desperation – it was like he was trying to redeem himself with our kisses. I was moaning with pleasure as his tongue found mine, and I could feel his hand stroking my lower back over the top of my own hospital gown when we heard someone clearing their throat from the doorway behind me.

Pulling away from my Russian God with a disappointed sigh, I carefully rearranged myself on the bed into a more respectable position, as did Dimitri – although he kept a reassuring hand on my knee.

"Guardian Belikov? Novice Hathaway? My name is Guardian Hans Croft. I'm head of Guardians here at Court. I'm here to ask you some questions about what happened today. The Queen has already briefed me on the earlier discussions with Lady Ozera, and the one that followed regarding your relationship – so I'm here to discuss the fight between yourselves. Novice Hathaway, could you outline what happened?"

I was shocked and surprised, but after the day we'd had, I was just going to go with it.

"Sure. Did her Majesty explain about the bond between Princess Dragomir and me?" I asked, appreciating this was a time when I probably should use people's correct titles.

"She did," Guardian Croft replied brusquely.

"Well, the Princess called me through our bond and explained that Lady Ozera had grabbed her and was holding a knife to her throat. We came downstairs, and Dimitri went out to talk to Lady Ozer, but watching her body language I realized she was on a suicide mission. I have no doubt she intended to murder the Princess, and Lord Ivashkov was of the same opinion. I tried to distract her by mentioning her nephew, the Princess's boyfriend, Christian Ozera. It made her stop and think and then I heard her say 'Maybe there's another way.' She then called Dimitri over to her and compelled him to attack me, telling him I was Strigoi."

"And Guardian Belikov attacked you?"

"Yes. But he was compelled to. He didn't choose to do it," I immediately defended.

"I understand that. Do you think Guardian Belikov was giving the fight his full effort?"

Looking at Guardian Croft, I couldn't see where this line of questioning was going. Still, I didn't want to piss off the head of Court Guardians.

"Yeah. Yeah, he did. Dimitri and I train together a lot, and that was, without doubt, the most intense fight we've ever had. I mean, neither of us have ever been this injured in a fight with the other before."

"Yes – what injuries did you receive?" he asked, looking at our relative good health perplexed.

"Oh – Princess Dragomir has mostly healed us. I had a broken tibia, a busted left hand, broken toes, and a heavily swollen shoulder blade."

"And you Guardian Belikov?" he continued, jotting notes down on a notepad.

"Six broken ribs, jaw broken in two places, cracked femur, and a badly bruised sternum."

"You went for each other didn't you?"

"She didn't have a choice. She was defending herself," Dimitri said disapprovingly.

"Yes. Yes, she was. Guardian Belikov, I understand you're a Blood Master?" Guardian Croft enquired.

"Yes. Level seven" Dimitri replied almost reluctantly.

Guardian Croft raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"Yet a Novice managed to overcome you?"

"I think you'll find Rose is no normal Novice" Dimitri smiled. "She already has four molnija, with another six ready to be awarded at her Promise ceremony. She is an exceptional fighter, one of the best I've ever seen. Once she graduates, I intend to recommend her for immediate Grading."

"You've killed ten Strigoi?" Guardian Croft asked, looking back to me.

"Yeah" I shrugged. I didn't want to make a big deal about it.

"That's impressive" he admitted. "So do you regularly beat Guardian Belikov when you fight?"

"Not when we started training together. He had me on my back at least once every session," I admitted. "Oh God! That wasn't what I meant!" I gasped covering my mouth, and blushing at the other meaning of my words.

Dimitri was shaking his head with a smirk, and even Guardian Croft looked a little amused.

"What I meant is that over time my fighting skills improved. He probably beats me about two-thirds of the time now" I said, my face still bright red.

"It's closer to 45 / 55 percent, and you're closing the gap milaya," Dimitri said proudly.

"So what happens now?" I asked. "Do we need to hang around to settle anything more with Lady Ozera, or can we return to the Academy? I'm meant to have my combat finals this coming week. I won't be in 100% health, but I'll be ok later in the week. I can't afford to miss them as otherwise, I won't graduate."

"You don't need to worry about that. You won't be sitting your combat finals" Guardian Croft replied.

"Is she going to expel me then?" I asked, turning to look at Dimitri with panicked eyes. "Her Majesty, I mean?"

"Not that I'm aware of, Novice Hathaway. I merely meant that I will be writing a report to St. Vladimir's excusing you from your combat finals on the basis of injury. Your fight was captured from numerous angles by the security cameras within the courtyard. I watched it several times before coming to visit you. I've never seen two Dhampir fight the way you and Guardian Belikov did. It's well beyond the standard expected of a Novice combat assessment. As for staying in Court? I believe her Majesty will want to speak with you both before you leave, but you're free to go once you have medical clearance. Someone will no doubt be in touch in due course if additional testimony is required in relation to Lady Ozera."

He nodded to us both and then took his leave. My head was still spinning from all he'd told us.

"Come on milaya," Dimitri said pulling me back into his embrace. "You must be exhausted because I know I am. Can I hold you while we rest?" he asked nervously.

I wasn't sure why Dimitri was apprehensive, but cuddling against his chest, arms wrapped around one another in my favorite sleep position, I let his heartbeat and his soft kisses in my hair lull me to sleep.


	91. Ch 90 - I'm Yours

I woke up a few hours later feeling stiff and hungry. Someone had turned off the overhead lights and covered Dimitri and me with a blanket. He still had me firmly in his arms, and I smiled as I leaned back a little to see his face peaceful in slumber.

He really was the most handsome man I'd ever known. His face, his delicate lips, his eyes – pxarticularly when they sparkled with laughter or were filled with love. I loved the way he gathered the hair at the base of his neck. I loved how his huge hands dwarfed mine. And I particularly loved how when I was in his arms, I felt warm, safe and protected.

I was smiling blissfully at Dimitri, and smoothing stray strands of hair from his face, when I became aware of Baba sitting in a chair off to one side. I smiled at him, carefully lifting Dimitri's arm and rolling out from under it. I sat on the side of the bed stroking my Russian God's face for a moment, holding a finger up to my lips and jerking my head towards the door telling Baba I'd talk to him outside.

"Hey, Baba!" I said as I hugged him.

"Hey, sweetheart," he said. "Glad to see you looking so much better."

"Thanks! I'm feeling better, but I could murder a cheeseburger about now," I joked. Well, I was kind of joking. I really was very hungry! "What's going on at the courthouse?"

"Tasha is being held with no possibility of bail. They've sent in a psychiatric team to assess her mental state, but the initial indications are that she's formed an obsessive attachment to Guardian Belikov and has strong dissociative tendencies."

They needed a team of psychs to determine Tasha wanted my man and was mentally flipping out? Unbelievable! I could have saved them a lot of effort and told them that…

"In any case, you needn't worry about her darling. She won't be going anywhere any time soon, and she won't be allowed anywhere near you. Or him."

"Thanks, Baba. Dimitri has suffered enough through all this – I don't want him upset more."

"He's suffered enough?! He could have killed you!"

"But he didn't, Baba. He was compelled. He had no choice in the matter, and as you can imagine, he feels awful."

"He SHOULD FEEL AWFUL!" Baba was close to shouting by now.

"Stop it! I mean it. You and Mom. I don't care how worried you've been, punishing a man for something outside of his control is cruel, and I won't let you do it. Dimitri loves me. I love him. We're Guardians. Well, he is, and I'm all but one. It's a dangerous life. No, I didn't anticipate a situation where I'd be fighting against him for real, but it happened. I'm fine, but most importantly it wasn't his fault. I don't blame him, and in fact, I'm grateful that he invested so much time and energy in me to get me to the point where I can take on a Blood Master Seven in a genuine fight AND WIN. You need to remember Dimitri has given up everything to be with me. He's left his job, risked his reputation, put himself in danger time and time again. Hell, only a few weeks ago he really DID come close to dying protecting me. He deserves nothing other than our full love and support. Now I'm going back in there to soothe my man while he tortures himself worse than anything you or Mom could ever say. Until you're ready to put this behind you, _don't bother coming to visit us!"_ I snarled, storming back into our hospital room and leaving an open-mouthed Baba behind me.

I was comforted to see Dimitri was still sleeping. I quickly visited the ensuite bathroom to relieve myself before carefully climbing back into bed, cuddling up against him. I was dozing when he stirred a little later.

"Hey sleepy," I smiled up at him, leaning up to give feather light kisses against his jaw.

"Hey, beautiful" he replied, his sleepy eyes looking into mine. "What time is it?"

"I have no idea! It feels like hours, so probably Sunday sometime? Are you hungry?"

"Starving," he complained.

"Get up and make yourself decent" I laughed, nodding my head to where his hospital gown had ridden up beneath the blanket that had covered us, confirming my suspicions that he wasn't wearing boxers underneath. Or indeed anything.

"Sorry milaya," he said, quickly adjusting his gown.

Meh. Didn't bother me in the least!

Standing up, he walked to the bathroom, while I started looking around the room trying to locate our clothes. I found my boots and his Docs in the bottom of a cupboard along with our stakes and my handbag. But there was not a stitch of clothing to be found. Resolved that I'd have to walk to the nurse's station in a hospital gown to organize some food, I turned to see Pavel and Suzanne standing at the door about to knock. He was carrying a large box filled with takeaway food containers, and she had two bags with what appeared to be clothing.

"I could kiss you two right now," I said as they stepped into the room. Dimitri was still in the bathroom, so I knocked and said through the door, "Pavel and Suzanne are here Comrade. With food and clothing."

Turning to them, I laughed. "Believe me the clothing is needed. Dimitri's only wearing a hospital gown, but because of his height, it comes to here," I said, indicating a level near my upper thigh.

Suzanne laughed in appreciation. "Well give him these. I hope you don't mind, but I had to go through your luggage to select something I thought was suitable." I hope I imagined the little twinkle I saw in her eyes. I was trying to remember where I'd packed Dimitri's underwear selections for me. Near the bottom of the bag, I prayed! I just wasn't prepared to go there, so I pushed those thoughts aside.

"I'm sure you chose fine" I assured her, grabbing Dimitri's bag of clothing and again knocking on the bathroom door before entering and passing it to him. Pavel was setting up food on the wheeled hospital table.

"It's just take away, I'm sorry," Suzanne said apologetically. "But it's from one of the restaurants so it should be nice."

My stomach growled at the sight of two huge serves of lasagne, fries, and vegetables Pavel had set out. There was also garlic bread.

"Hurry up, Comrade, before I eat your serve!" I shouted to Dimitri who was still in the bathroom.

"You would, too!" he said, emerging from the bathroom and dropping a kiss on my head before coming to sit opposite me on the other end of the bed, the table in between us. He was wearing a loose workout top and tracksuit pants yet still looked gorgeous.

We both dug in with gusto. Pavel and Suzanne were watching with amusement as Dimitri and I all but inhaled our food. I was so hungry, I ate all my vegetables without Dimitri needing to nag me – virtually a first. Mopping up my plate with a piece of garlic bread, I was grinning happily. "That feels better." Now I was full all I wanted was a shower and to get into some clean clothes.

"I'll be back in a minute," I said, picking up my bag and heading to the bathroom. I had my gown off in a second and stepped into the shower. As anticipated, it felt glorious. I was conscious that Pavel and Suzanne were waiting outside, so I made it quick, but I felt a million times better once I had toweled off, put on clean undergarments, yoga pants, and a hoody.

"I've never been so happy to be in my own clothes" I joked, stepping back outside dressed and refreshed. "So when are they going to let us out of here?" I continued, coming to sit next to Dimitri on the bed.

"I don't know, milaya. We'll have to wait to be cleared by a doctor. Pavel was just saying we'll be staying at Court an extra day. Your father is sending the plane back as scheduled with Stan and some of the off-duty Guardians so they can be back ready for duty on Monday. Your Mom has spoken to Alberta, and they're going to make sure Christian's practical exams are all on Monday. We'll be arriving back late Monday afternoon, so Lissa can be with him when Christian is told about Tasha. She didn't want to go Sunday night, because she didn't think she could hide it from him and she was worried about his exams. Besides, we still need to see the Queen before we return to the Academy."

I understood. Christian's last family member going crazy and facing life in prison was a big deal. It made sense to have his exams behind him and his girlfriend there to support him when he was told.

"The good news is because it happened where it did, and the Queen's Guard secured the area quickly, no one's yet heard what's happened. The word will get out quickly enough, but hopefully, it will stay mostly under wraps until after graduation."

I felt so sorry for Christian. He'd already lost his parents, and in a way that had brought shame and derision to his family, and now his Aunt had threatened to murder his girlfriend as well as compelling one of his friends to kill another. It was all pretty fucked up!

"How's Lissa doing?" I asked Suzanne. I would check in with her via the bond in a moment, but if there was anything to know, I wanted to know it in advance.

"Not so well," Suzanne said, confirming my suspicions. "She's very worried about Christian and how he's going to take it, and she's also feeling very guilty."

"Guilty?"

"Yes. She's blaming herself for needing you to save her from Tasha. She also feels bad that you and Dimitri had to fight and get injured because her Aunt-in-law went crazy," she concluded.

"Well, that's ridiculous. Of course, I saved her from Tasha. That's what Guardians do – protect our charge. If anything, I should have thought to tell Lissa to hide when Tasha left the building since I knew she was crazy. As for Dimitri and I fighting – it's no big deal. We do it all the time, don't we baby? If anyone needs to be feeling bad it's Dimitri – 'cos I OWNED him!" I teased.

I looked at Dimitri and he smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes.

"Honestly. I'm sick of everyone feeling guilty. This is just stupid! A crazy woman compelled Dimitri to fight me. She's off her rocker so can't be held accountable for her actions, and no one else did anything wrong. Let's all just move on!" I ranted.

"I agree completely!" came a booming voice from the doorway as Baba and Mom came in, Baba carrying a massive bunch of lilies. Two points, Dad. One for not bringing roses – the other for at least pretending to let things go.

"Sorry, Dimitri – I would have brought you flowers, too, but I wasn't sure what you'd like," he joked, leaning over to kiss me on the cheek and presenting me the flowers with an apologetic look.

"Thanks, Baba, they're beautiful," I said. They really were. "Does this mean we're stuck in here for another day or two?" I asked suspiciously.

"Not at all. The doctor is on his way now to check you both out, and then you're free to go home. Did Pavel brief you on travel arrangements?"

"Yeah, he said we'd be heading home a couple of hours after lunch on Monday?"

"That's right. Guardian Alto and some of the others will be going ahead earlier as previously planned, so it will just be us here plus Lissa and Kirk traveling. I know you're not in the best shape, but I thought you and Lissa might like to go to a day spa for a few hours on Monday before we leave? She's feeling pretty fragile and I think she could use a morning with her friend."

"Of course" I replied. "That's very thoughtful Baba." There went my idea of reassuring my guilty Russian God with a morning of love and intimacy, but he was right. Lissa would be struggling right now. I should have checked in with her before now. I probed gently through the bond, but there were only vague random wisps of thought. I knew this meant she was sleeping, so I left her.

The doctor arrived not long after and gave us the all clear to head back to guest accommodation. It was 7 pm when we left – the beginning of the vampire day. As Pavel drove us through the streets, it was still relatively quiet – much of the populace at home or breakfasting. Pulling up at the unit, Dimitri headed straight upstairs, while I dallied to put my flowers in water, my father loitering uncertainly behind me.

"I'm glad you're home sweetheart. You were right with what you said about Dimitri. I'm sorry," Baba said.

"Thanks, Baba. I'm not saying it wasn't scary or that it didn't freak me out. It did. But I can't blame Dimitri for something he couldn't control. I love him. And I trust him. I know he'd never willingly hurt me."

I gave Baba another hug and went up to find my man. He was in the shower leaning with one forearm against the wall, forehead resting against the tiles his shoulders shaking. For a moment I thought he was masturbating, but when I looked at his face, I realized he was crying.

Stripping off, I stepped into the stall behind him. I tried to turn him to me, but he wouldn't face me, so instead, I wormed around in front of him – slipping myself between his body and the cold tile wall. I pulled my body hard against his, kissing the edge of his jaw the way I knew he liked.

"I could have killed you" he cried, dropping his forehead onto my shoulder. "I wanted to – in my eyes you were Strigoi."

"But you didn't, and I'm here, and it's over Comrade. After I nearly lost you, I promised myself not to waste time and energy on things I couldn't change. This is done. It's over. Forget it."

He shook his head, wiping at his eyes.

"You're so beautiful. So brave and so strong Roza" he said in almost wonder.

I smiled up at him. "You forgot one thing."

"What's that?" he whispered.

"I'm also _yours."_


	92. Ch 91 - Your Turn

My Russian God was a freaking mess. A seething pile of self-loathing and guilt – and I honestly didn't know _what_ to do to help him. I got him out of the shower, into some pajama pants and a TShirt. We went through into our room, and I thought to maybe distract him with some sexercise, but while he was returning my kisses, he didn't deepen them the way he usually would.

We were still too fragile to go running, given we'd both technically had broken leg bones. And there's NO WAY I was going to suggest we go to the gym, as I honestly believed even seeing a sparring ring would make things ten times worse.

Dimitri was sitting up in bed pretending to read a Western novel, one hand stroking my head as I lay against his shoulder. I was wracking my brains trying to find something to pull him out of his depressive spiral when I felt the tickle of Lissa opening the bond to my mind.

' _You free?'_

' _Yeah. Just sitting in bed with Dimitri. You wanna come in?'_

' _Nah, it's ok. I don't want to disturb you.'_

' _It's ok - I'm just sitting here, and he's reading. Come join us.'_

"Lissa's coming in" I mumbled to Dimitri. His hand stopped for a moment before resuming its gentle stroking. There was a brief knock at the door, and Lissa stepped inside. I could see she was a little surprised to see Dimitri in pajamas. Despite everything she still wasn't used to seeing that more personal side of him.

I patted the bed next to me, and she came lay down on my other side, curling up on her side and resting her head on my lap. It would have looked odd to anyone else – but the three of lying on the bed together was oddly comforting. I guess this was the reality of being bonded to two people. I could tell she was hurting, but I wasn't sure if she wanted Dimitri to hear what she had to say, so I used our bond.

' _What's up, Lissa? You ok?'_

' _I guess so. I'm worried about how Christian is going to take this. He doesn't usually show his emotions, but this is going to crush him. I just wish I knew how to help him through it.'_

' _Believe me, I understand,'_ I replied, my thoughts mentally flicking to Dimitri.

' _Oh Rose. I'm sorry – how is he going?'_

Shit. I hadn't meant to lay that on her, too. I was still getting used to controlling my thoughts now we had a two-way bond.

' _Honestly? Not great. I can't find a way to get through to him. I mean – he's going through the motions, but he can't stop blaming himself. I need to find some way to reconnect with him.'_

' _Have you tried…'_

' _Der – that was the_ ** _first_** _thing I tried!'_

' _Well, how else have you reconnected in the past?'_

' _Usually, we'd spar, and he'd teach me some new move – but I think fighting would be the worst thing we could do right now.'_

I mentally sighed. Maybe I should ask Pavel if he had any ideas. He was used to helping Guardians working through trauma, and he'd been able to get through to Dimitri in the past.

' _At least you can fight. I felt so useless standing there, not able to defend myself. Christian could have used his fire, but being a Spirit user means I'm basically defenseless!'_

I did feel for her. I could only imagine how it would feel to be so impotent. Even without my stakes, I'd had my combat skills, so I'd never have felt unarmed like she did.

Armed. Now _that_ was an idea!

"Be back in a tick you two," I said, giving Dimitri a quick kiss and ignoring Lissa's curious look as she moved her head off my lap and I bounded off the bed. I needed to find Pavel. I checked downstairs first and was in luck. He was sitting at the dining table with a laptop working on something.

"Um, Pavel? Can I interrupt for a moment?"

"I'm doing the Guardian rosters. You can interrupt me for a week," he joked.

"I was wondering if there's a gun range at court? It's just that Dimitri is still feeling guilty about what happened at the palace and he's stewing on it. Usually, we'd fight it out, or I'd get him to teach me a new combat move, but that's probably not going to help right now. We only did basic gun work at the Academy, and I know he wanted me to work on it once we hit Europe, so I thought maybe we could start today? He's always happiest when he's teaching me how to protect myself better. Besides, Lissa is feeling awful she couldn't defend herself against Tasha so I thought some basic firearms training might help her, too? I don't mean she needs to be regularly armed - but I'd feel better if I knew that in an emergency if I gave her a gun to defend herself, she'd have some idea of how to use it."

"That's a good idea. About Lissa _and_ Dimitri. I'll make a call and book some shooting lanes. Would you like me to come with you? I could run Lissa through the basics while Dimitri does more advanced work with you? And I'll try and have a chat with him."

"If you could, that would be awesome – but it won't put you behind on your work?"

"Not at all. I'll make a call."

I headed upstairs, hoping this might be just the thing to help my Russian God and maybe Lissa too. I'd reached the third-floor landing when I heard Dimitri and Lissa talking.

"… but I can't imagine how she could ever forgive me, even if I can forgive myself" I heard in Dimitri's sexy Russian accent. "I swore I'd never hurt her, yet I shattered her leg, broke her hands and feet. I love her so much yet I brought such destruction to her."

"Dimitri, she doesn't see it that way," Lissa was pleading.

"I wish I could believe that," Dimitri said sadly.

"You _can_ believe it. I hear her thoughts, remember? She doesn't blame you at all, but she's very worried that you're blaming yourself. That's upsetting her big time. Oh – and she's pretty pleased with herself that she won and that the Queen's Guardians got to see her being a badass!"

Dimitri snorted. "That's so Rose. Not worried that her boyfriend tried to _kill_ her, just worried that she looked good while he did it" he said, but I could hear the humor in his voice.

I waited a moment or two more before I walked in.

"So are you lazy asses going to lounge around in pajamas all day, or are you going to come out with me and play?" I said saucily.

"I don't really feel like doing anything" Lissa whinged.

"Oh, you'll want to do this – I promise," I tempted.

"What do you have in mind?" she asked, resigned. She knew there was no point resisting me when I was in this sort of mood.

"We're going shooting," said Pavel's voice from the doorway. "I've booked us lanes at a gun range in an hour. Princess, I'll be running you through some basic firearms training. Belikov? You'll be becoming familiar with Rose's current competency with handguns and helping to extend her in that area. Now look sharp – I'll see you ready at the van in forty-five minutes."

"Guns, milaya?" Dimitri asked a little surprised, although his interest seemed piqued.

"It's my constitutional right, Comrade" I teased. "Now are you going to come and teach me or will I have to get Pavel and Kirk to do the honors?"

Dimitri frowned. I knew he'd been looking forward to doing firearms work with me. No way would he be happy to let someone else do it.

"I thought you learned how to use guns at the Academy, Rose?" Lissa asked.

"Yeah we did, but Stan took us for firearms training - so I spent most of it outside either Kirova or Alberta's office. Strangely he felt reluctant to let me near him with a loaded firearm?" I laughed.

Dimitri laughed too. "Get changed into comfortable pants. Wear your new gun belt" he said smiling – the first genuine smile I'd seen since we'd entered the Allocations Board. He got changed into his uniform, standing with his chest bare as he put his own gun belt on. Fuck he looked sexy! I chose a pair of fitted dark cargo pants and a tight singlet top. Threading the gun belt through the loops on my pants, I appreciated it was heavier than it looked, causing my pants to sit lower on my hips than usual. As I dressed, I could see Dimitri watching with admiration from the corner of his eye as he buttoned up his shirt.

I considered going over and throwing myself at him but thought his gratification might be better delayed. Still – it was encouraging to see he was starting to regain an interest.

Instead, I walked over, gave him a soft, gentle kiss, told him I loved him, and then dragged him by the hand out to the landing where we met Lissa and went downstairs.

Mom and Baba were at the table bickering about something. They shut up the moment we came in, but I didn't get the sense it had anything to do with us.

"So where are you young things off to today?" Baba asked brightly.

"Gun range! Dimitri and Pavel are going to teach Lissa and me to shoot!"

"That should be fun!" Mom said brightly, not looking towards Baba. Something was obviously going down between them. But I just couldn't take on much more right now. Besides one of them would tell me when and if they wanted me to know.

In the van, Pavel drove. I assumed Dimitri would take shotgun (standard Guardian protocol) but instead Lissa and I sat in the second row, and he sat in the third row behind us. Also a guarding variation, but a less common one. As I was talking with Lissa, I could feel Dimitri playing with the ends of my hair lightly before he swept it all to one side, lightly kissing the nape of my neck then nipping it ever so slightly. I turned my face towards him smiling. This was scandalously open for him – even though there were no other cars or pedestrians in sight.

We were at the gun range in mere minutes. Security protocol was fairly straightforward for Pavel and Dimitri. A bit less so for me. And it took ages for Lissa. Pavel explained that while Moroi learning to shoot was not unheard of, an eighteen-year-old Princess was an anomaly. Pavel stood there arguing for half an hour making no progress. Finally, I asked who had the authority to clear her. The haughty lane attendant replied it would need clearance from Guardian Croft himself. So I told them to call him and tell him Rose Hathaway needed a word.

I think they thought I was joking at first, but eventually, they placed the call to Guardian headquarters. In truth, no one was more stunned than I when he actually took my call!

"Guardian Croft? Rose Hathaway here. Sorry to interrupt, but we're down at the Court gun range. I wanted to train Princess Dragomir in basic firearm skills. Recent events have concerned us both, and I'd feel more comfortable if she had at least rudimentary self-defense abilities, including firearms in case of emergency. Could we have clearance to attend? Guardian Pavel will be instructing the Princess, and I will be working on more advanced techniques with Guardian Belikov."

"Hathaway. Good to hear from you. Good idea to skill up the Princess. Permission to proceed – hand me over and I'll clear you both."

"Thank you sir" I replied respectfully before handing over the phone with lifted eyebrows.

"How do you know Croft?" Pavel asked in surprise as the four of us collected our ear and eye protection and were walking through into the range.

"He came to see Dimitri and me in hospital the other day. He wanted to know about our fight."

After that, we broke off. Lissa and Pavel going together to one lane, Dimitri and me into one directly beside it. Without preamble, Dimitri placed three handguns on the counter in front of me. I immediately picked up the first, describing the type of gun, named its features and limitations, demonstrated how to load, unload and safety it as well as basic servicing requirements. I explained in what situations it would be my weapon of choice, and when I would not use it. I continued to do so for the other two firearms.

"You didn't want just to pick one up and fire?" Dimitri asked provocatively.

"Of _course_ not Comrade. Safety first. Using a weapon without knowing its safety features, limitations and risks is a recipe for disaster."

He looked at me, his eyes crinkling in a genuine smile. "Oh, milaya. What have I done to you?"

"Not nearly everything I want you to – but we have time Comrade," I teased, winking at him before loading the first handgun and placing it on the counter in front of Dimitri.

The next ten minutes were spent with him explaining more theory. I wasn't even bored – I'd known this is how it would go. I might be allowed to fire off a couple of rounds towards the end of the lesson if I was lucky, but only after listening attentively. Still, I was doing better than Lissa who appeared to be looking at a dissembled firearm as Pavel named and described each part.

Finall,y Dimitri released a round into the paper target at the end of the lane. He named each spot before he targeted it. His aim was pretty damned good. Reloading he placed the gun on the counter in front of me. "Your turn, Roza," he said softly.

It had been _ages_ since I'd shot a loaded firearm. Like Dimitri, I named each target. I was ok, but not great. My kill shots might not have been instantaneous, like his, but were it a real target they'd have bled out in a few minutes.

"Your aim is slightly to the right, milaya" Dimitri explained. "Your stance isn't true, and it's throwing you off."

He kept trying to correct my stance, but it just wasn't happening. Finally, he put the gun on the counter in front of us, turned me to him and kissed me _hard._ Passion, longing, desire – tongues stroking one another's - it was all in there. I felt myself melting into him, and then his lips were gone and he was turning me around, molding my languid body against his. He picked up the handgun, placing it in my hands, but with his over the top to guide me. He helped me line up, and when he was satisfied he removed his hands and I took the shot.

The recoil shoved me back against him. It felt unbelievably erotic. My eyes were actually closed as I enjoyed the feeling of his muscled physique against my back. His lips were at my ear, and he murmured sexily "There you go, baby. Doesn't doing that feel good?"

I wasn't sure if he meant the shot or the way I'd lightly rubbed my backside provocatively against his crotch. In truth both felt amazing!

I opened up my eyes and saw I'd made a perfect shot. After that, I was keen to try again and again. Each time Dimitri would help me line up, standing behind me as I took my shot. By the third or fourth time, I could clearly feel his excitement pressing against me from behind as I was flung against him again. By the fifth shot, he actually pulled my hips to his and ground against me. _God_ he was hard!

By the time we'd reloaded, and I was trying to set up my shots solo, he'd just correct my hips. And after each shot, he'd grind his erection against my backside leaving me panting with desire. The sidings between the lanes went up to mid-torso, so I doubt Lissa or Pavel could see exactly what he was doing. But I doubt me closing my eyes and biting my lip after each shot as Dimitri was pressed against me escaped Pavel's eagle eyes.

Glancing through the Perspex window between our lane and Lissa's, I saw Pavel helping her line up for her first shot. I had to notice that, unlike Dimitri, his positioning assistance _didn't_ involve wrapping himself around her. With a few final instructions, Pavel stood back, hands ready in case she was unprepared for the recoil. She took her shot – would have been laid on her backside had Pavel not been there to brace her – and grinned like a fricken idiot when she saw she'd hit the side of the paper target about six inches away from where she'd been aiming. Hell - it was better than _my_ first attempt – I didn't even hit the paper!

"I think it's time to go now Roza," Dimitri said into my ear. He'd had his arms wrapped around my waist as we'd watched Lissa's first shot.

"But we didn't get to try the second or third firearms," I mock sooked.

"We have lots of time. But right now I want to take you home. I need you milaya" he murmured passionately, his lips against my ear. "Please?"

"Of course, Comrade. I want you too. Badly."

The trip home seemed to take hours. Dimitri and I were out of the van almost before it stopped. He grabbed my hand and pulled me into the house and straight up the stairs to our room. I vaguely noticed Adrian, Mom, Baba, and Suzanne in the living room as my Russian God dragged me past.

"A successful gun session?" I heard Baba ask as we were half-way up the first flight of stairs.

"Apparently!" Pavel laughed.


	93. Ch 92 - Eager Beaver

Making love with Dimitri had been, as always, magical. It was just what we'd needed – loving physical interaction to get us back onto the same page. Afterward, we'd talked, and once he'd indignantly declared he'd _never_ blame me or expect me to blame myself had the situations been reversed, he started to forgive himself – at least a little. It would take time, but he'd be ok. Appreciating we couldn't be antisocial forever, we dressed and headed back downstairs to find everyone gathering for a late Sunday lunch.

"Feeling better?" Adrian teased, having not missed Dimitri and me charging urgently upstairs earlier.

"Much better, thank you, Adrian" I replied sweetly, giving my Russian God another kiss and an appreciative slap on his nice tight backside.

Baba and Pavel had cooked BBQ, and there were lots of salads. Everyone was serving themselves and sitting either at the dining table or on the sofas. Dimitri went and loaded plates for both of us while I flopped down next to Mom on a sofa.

"Have a good morning?" I asked.

"Not really" she replied. "Your father is being an ass."

I snorted. "Care to give details?"

"No," she replied cantankerously. "We're just disagreeing about something. I swear sometimes he does it just to piss me off."

Ha! I didn't doubt it. Baba _could_ be an ass sometimes. And Mom might have a point about him intentionally provoking her.

"Just call him on it. He only gets away with it because no one stands up to him," I said, thinking about how I'd put him in his place about Dimitri. "Don't give him any other option but to agree to what you want."

"You're right," Mom said, a dangerous glint forming in her eye. She stood up and walked over to where Baba was sitting at the dining table with Pavel, Suzanne, Adrian, and Lissa. He eyed her approach warily.

She went right up to him and poked him in his chest. "Abe – if this happens I'll wear _what_ I want, _when_ I want, and _where_ I want. That's set in stone, and I'm _not_ moving on it" she snapped at him.

He looked at her, taking in her angry stance. "Of course Janine" he acquiesced. "If it means that much to you."

"It does" she confirmed, looking mollified. Baba then pulled her to sit on his lap, which she did with a little giggle that was very atypical of Mum. Pavel and Suzanne gave one another amused, knowing looks.

Dimitri watched the exchange and turned to me with a questioning lifted eyebrow. I just shrugged. No doubt I'd find out more details later. Right now I was more interested in the loaded plate Dimitri was proffering me.

After lunch, and a visit from the feeders for the Moroi, Adrian suggested a trip to the Court Zoo as something to do. I was just as happy to give it a miss, but Dimitri seemed keen to go – and given his uncertain mood since the fight, I was happy to agree to pretty much anything that pleased him.

"Milaya? Stan's on the plane on his way back to the Academy - and the Queen and her guard already know about us. We're unlikely to see anyone we know, so I thought if I didn't go in uniform, maybe we could go as a couple if you wanted?"

I squealed loudly and threw myself at him, wrapping my arms around his neck and my legs around his hips.

"So I take it that's a yes?" he said blushing happily, his hands under my bottom holding me against him.

"Yes yes yes yes!" I laughed, kissing him all over his gorgeous face, as he spun us around joyfully.

Lissa and Adrian were smiling happily at us, and I was nearly crying I was so excited.

I quickly changed, bemoaning I didn't have any dresses with me, and I'd ruined Lissa's skirt during the fight with Dimitri so dared not ask to borrow another. I'd always been a pants sort of girl. All the training and fighting, I guess. But something about being with Dimitri was making me want to wear a dress or a skirt more often. I'd have to stock up once we hit Europe.

Grabbing my camera, I bounded down the stairs two at a time and met Adrian, Lissa, and Dimitri. I called shotgun, and true to his word, Dimitri held my hand as he drove us to the Zoo, opening my door for me at the other end and holding my hand as walked to the entrance. He refused to let me pay for my entry, saying he still owed me a date. I was grinning ear to ear.

Inside it was busier than I'd anticipated. I suppose Sunday afternoon _was_ prime family time. There were lots of cute kids running around and lots of couples wandering around hand in hand. Actually, I was surprised to see as many Dhampir couples as I did. I tried not to be obvious about it, but checking out exposed necks I appreciated there were even a few Guardian couples, which thrilled me no end. I'd anticipated Dimitri and I would be real trailblazers once I graduated and we were both Guardians, but maybe not as much as I'd feared?

The Zoo wasn't massive, but it was pretty interesting as they only had nocturnal animals, so they were active at 2am. We'd stand at the glass windows to the enclosures, Dimitri standing behind me, arms wrapped around me. I kept expecting people to give us funny looks – but honestly, the only looks we got were kind ones. We must have looked pretty loved up!

At 3 am Dimitri and Adrian decided it was time for gelato. Adrian bought a cone each for he and Lissa, while Dimitri got a huge serve in a cup with two spoons for us. The four of us sat outside the little kiosk taking photos of each other and eating. Lissa looked fairly relaxed which pleased me. All day I'd felt low-level stress coming from her, but it seemed a trip out was helping. Dimitri looked so happy. Such a change from his distress in the shower this morning. We were sitting there just looking at one another smiling.

"Are you sure you want to do a year with these two doing that all the time?" Adrian asked Lissa, poking fun at Dimitri and me.

"Absolutely" Lissa defended loyally, but I did catch the random thought passing through her mind that Dimitri and I were getting more lovesick for each other as time went on not less. Yes. Yes, we were, and I was loving it! As we left the zoo, Dimitri bought me a beaver soft toy from the gift shop. It was so unexpected and sweet.

"A beaver Comrade?" I asked confused. It was very cute, but not the obvious romantic selection.

"They find their mate and stay together for life milaya," he said, kissing me tenderly.

Yeah - I melted!

After the zoo, we spent the evening at home. Mom, Pavel, Suzanne, and Pavel were going out to dinner together. Everyone seemed a little keyed up about it, so while Baba saw a feeder, I went up to their room to talk to Mom. I flopped onto their bed while Mom was finishing her hair.

"What's going on? Everyone seems a bit stressed?" I started.

"Oh, you noticed did you? Well the four of us are going out to dinner to discuss how me being with your father as a personal Guardian might work in practice. Also, Suzanne and Pavel are looking to spend more time together as a couple, so we need to discuss the practicalities of that."

"So you've decided then?"

"I still haven't given my final answer – but I wanted to get a clear idea of how things would work before I committed to anything" Mom confided.

"So how did the clothing fit into that?" I asked, confused.

"I told your father that there might be times when I still wanted to wear my Guardian uniform, and he was completely _unreasonable_ about it. I don't think he understands, even after all these years, that my uniform is a part of me being a Guardian. I'm just not ready to entirely give that up, even if I do become _his_ Guardian!"

"Trying to get our daughter on side?" Baba teased from the doorway where he'd just appeared.

"Sorry, Baba – I'm with Mom on this one" I replied. "I'd kick Dimitri's ass if he tried to stop me wearing my uniform. Well, once I finally get to wear one that is! Besides, it's kind of like armor. It's part of the transformation. When Dimitri is getting dressed in his uniform I can see him closing down and containing himself with each piece he puts on. It helps him focus and prepare for what he might have to face."

"I never thought of it that way, but that's _exactly_ what it's like Rosemarie" Mom agreed.

"Ok, ok. You've convinced me. Besides which your mother has always looked _very_ sexy in her uniform" Baba teased, giving Mom a charged look. "And out of it" he added in an undertone.

"And that's my cue to leave!" I laughed, jumping off their bed. "Have a good night guys."

Lissa, Adrian, Dimitri and I spent the night watching a movie after Dimitri and I cooked dinner. Alright, Dimitri had mostly cooked and I'd helped. But I didn't set anything on fire, which I thought was a good start. We were just about to sit down to eat when there was a call from the palace letting us know the Queen wanted to see Dimitri and me briefly at midnight tomorrow ahead of our 1 am departure. Hopefully, it was just a formality. Lissa and I made appointments to have our hair and nails done at a day spa in the morning as we wanted to look out best for graduation. Then we'd all be flying back to the Academy.

* * *

"Novice Hathaway, Guardian Belikov. I trust you've recovered from Saturday's unfortunate happenings?" Queen Tatiana asked at our meeting the following day.

"Yes thank you, your Majesty" Dimitri said with a polite bow. I nodded.

"You're looking forward to returning to the Academy?" she continued.

"I guess so. It's only for a few days to pack up. Guardian Croft has arranged for me to be excused from my combat exams on the basis of my injuries, so it's packing and getting ready to graduate on Friday." I was a little nervous about saying the last part in case she'd decided to expel me after all.

"Yes, of course. I will be flying down for it. Speaking of which, I have spoken with the Allocations Board about your situation."

I nodded, grateful but sad. But at least she'd not expelled me – so at least I'd be Promised even if, for now, I'd be unallocated. "Thank you, your Majesty."

"So, Guardian Belikov. I understand after Graduation you'll be taking Rose to see your family in Baia?"

"Yes, that's right your Majesty. It's been some time since I've been home, and they're eager to meet Rose in person" Dimitri replied.

"You have three sisters, is that right?" she pressed.

"Yes. Karolina is the eldest, then myself, the Sonya, and Viktoria is the youngest." I could tell he was uncomfortable with this conversation.

"And your Moroi father – Randall Ivashkov?"

"That's correct. However my siblings and I choose not to acknowledge him," Dimitri said with a distinct note of frostiness.

Tatiana evidently picked up on his unease as she backed off. "I've not been to that part of Russia, but I believe it is very pretty. I'm sure you'll both have a wonderful time. And you, Rose? You plan to see Turkey?"

"Yes. Baba wants to show me his history, and it sounds fascinating."

"You're his only child?" she asked curiously.

"Apparently so."

"And you're close to him?"

"Yes. In the months I've known him, we've grown very close" I confirmed.

"That's good. Family is important" she said, her eyes drifting across from me to Dimitri. "Well, I'll see you both at Graduation on Friday. Can I suggest you continue to keep things quiet at the Academy until you're Promised, Rose? As soon as the tattoo is on your neck, it should be safe to be as open about things as you'd like" she said kindly.

Taking our leave, we headed back to the van and to the house, picking up the others ready to fly back to the Academy. The closer we got to the airfield the more stressed Lissa became. We were a three-hour flight away from a very difficult conversation for her.


	94. Ch 93 - Let's Start with Vodka

By the time we were approaching Montana, Lissa was freaking out big time. "He's going to be _furious_ I didn't tell him – I just know he will be" she predicted.

"Lissa – if he starts to get cranky remind him _you're_ the victim here. Tasha held a hunting knife to your throat and was _intending to use it._ Ok – so maybe he's not going to like that you kept the fact from him for a day or two, but he can _deal with it._ " And if not, I'll go over and help him deal with it - by force if necessary.

"I think you'll find he'll be more worried he wasn't there to support you, Lissa," Dimitri said, looking up from his Western novel and commenting for the first time, giving me a loving look.

Things had been different since the zoo and seeing Tatiana for the second time. It felt like we had a semi-green light for our relationship and we were both feeling more settled because of it. Four more sleeps until I was Promised and then Tatiana was right – once I was a Guardian, even an unallocated one, I could date whoever I wanted. Not that there was any doubt who that would be. With his gorgeous dark hair, chocolate colored eyes, soft sensual lips, square jaw and six foot seven inches of hard lean muscle, Guardian Belikov had had my heart for quite some time now!

"Staring again, milaya?" he teased, not looking up from his book. "Take a photo it lasts longer!" So I did – snapping a shot of him reclining across the front seats in the plane, wearing his duster and reading a novel. He looked up just as I took the photo – giving me one of his unbelievably hot smiles.

"See Mitya? _That's_ what I like!" I said to the stuffed Beaver, showing him the shot on the back of the camera.

Dimitri shook his head laughing "I think I'm going to regret buying you that toy."

"I already do," Adrian said, making fake puking motions.

"Shut up Adrian," I said. "Don't you listen to him Mitya," I cooed "He's just jealous you get to lie on my bed all day every day and then spend every night with me too…"

"D – you're such a softie you know that?" Kirk teased. "Wait until I tell the other Guardians you sleep with a _stuffed beaver toy_ on your bed every night…"

"Go for it, Kirk. Although once Rose and I are finally public, I think most of them are going be a _lot_ more interested in the sexy beautiful woman I also share the bed with" Dimitri laughed.

"Sexy _and_ beautiful, hey?" I smiled at him.

"Absolutely!" he said putting away his book and patting his lap. I bounded across the aisle and plonked myself onto him, wrapping my arms around his neck and kissing him soundly.

"I love you Comrade," I said. "And Mitya loves you too, don't you?!" I continued, bringing the stuffed toy up to give him kisses on the cheek.

Dimitri was still laughing. "You're going to ruin my reputation, you know that?" he said giving me another kiss and then dropping a little kiss on to my soft toy, too. Lining Dimitri, the toy, and me up I took a selfie of the three of us. "Aww – our first family photo!"

Adrian and Kirk were almost rolling on the floor laughing by now.

"Ahh, the things you do for love" Kirk gasped out between his chuckles. "Isn't that right Dim-ee-twee?!"

"Shut up you two" Dimitri grumbled, pulling me against him and kissing me deeply. Mitya was forgotten as I straddled Dimitri and continued our kiss. Eventually, he pulled away murmuring in my ear that we'd better stop, but he was taking a raincheck for later in the evening. Giving him a final kiss, I went to sit back next to Lissa, holding her hand as we started our descent. By the time the wheels hit the runway, she was shaking she was so nervous.

There were two Academy vans waiting for us at the airstrip. Pavel drove us all back in one, while the two Mazur Guardians who'd brought the vans took the other back - packed as it was with all our luggage and shopping. I hoped they'd drive carefully - there was thousands of dollars in lingerie alone between Mom, Suzanne, Lissa, and me!

Passing through the Academy gates, it was almost 5 am. As we were pulling up to the main administration, I could hear an announcement over the PA system 'Christian Ozera – please report to Headmistress Kirova's office. Christian Ozera to Headmistress Kirova's office.'

"Showtime Lissa," I said, giving her a cuddle. "Adrian? Take care of her."

' _Stay with me Rose?'_

' _You want me to watch through the bond?'_

' _Please.'_

' _Of course.'_

She stepped out of the van with Adrian.

"Hang on – I'll come too," Kirk volunteered. Good idea. If all went according to plan, he'd be Guardian to either Lissa or Christian by the end of the week. He might as well get into the groove of things now.

"We'll be back at the unit – let us know if there's anything we can do," I told the three of them.

As the van pulled off, I explained to Dimitri "Lissa wants me to watch through the bond."

Pavel drove Dimitri and me over to the Dhampir dorms next. We got back to the unit just in time for me to sit myself on the sofa and tune in to what Lissa was seeing.

Christian came in and sat down, looking nervous once he saw Lissa and Adrian already seated in Kirova's office. Lissa immediately took his hand, pulling her seat up close beside his.

"Mr. Ozera" Kirova began, looking surprisingly sympathetic "I have some news from Court regarding your Aunt Natasha Ozera. Early Saturday evening, your Aunt was involved in an incident at the Palace. She took a Royal Moroi hostage in a courtyard, threatening to murder them. The Moroi was freed, but when a Guardian tried to reason with her, she compelled him to attack and kill a Novice. The Guardian and Novice both survived but there were serious injuries. Your Aunt has been taken into custody and has been charged, but is also undergoing a psychiatric assessment."

Christian looked shell-shocked. Looking from Kirova to Lissa and then Adrian I could see him working through the information.

"A _Novice_? Rose?!"

"Yes. Tasha compelled Guardian Belikov to attack and kill Rose," Lissa said softly.

"Oh my God. You told me she was injured, and that's why you were delaying your flight home – is that what happened? How badly is she hurt? It must have been grisly if she was at the receiving end of an attack from Belikov?"

"It wasn't great" Lissa admitted. "Broken lower leg, broken hand, broken foot, badly bruised shoulder. She's doing ok now though."

"And what about Dimitri?" Christian asked.

Shit – I hope Kirova didn't pick up on that first name slipup.

"He was actually injured worse than Rose. Broken femur, broken jaw, broken ribs, badly bruised sternum. He's alright, now, too."

"Why did she do it?" Christian asked, confused.

"She's not sane," Adrian said, speaking for the first time.

Christian nodded.

"There's more to it," Adrian said, coming around to Christian's other side. "The Royal Moroi she threatened to kill? It was Lissa. Tasha grabbed her and held a hunting knife to her throat. Tasha was so disturbed the Royal Guard couldn't approach her without risking Lissa, so as an old friend Guardian Belikov tried to talk Tasha down. Rose and I could see Tasha wasn't going to give up – she was out to cause maximum damage – so Rose distracted her so Lissa could get away. Then Tasha compelled Guardian Belikov to kill Rose, telling him she was Strigoi. It was a gruesome fight but eventually Rose managed to pin him, and the Royal Guard kept him down while he broke free of the compulsion."

"My Aunt tried to kill _you_?" Christian asked, stunned looking at Lissa. "Why? Why would she do that?"

"I don't think she planned it, Christian. I think she had another agenda, but I was just in the wrong place at the wrong time. In fact, that's how Rose got her to let me go. She told her it would hurt you if something were to happen to me. That's when she let go of me and compelled Guardian Belikov to kill Rose instead."

Christian was nodding, trying to take it all in.

"And this happened on Saturday? Why didn't you tell me earlier? I would have flown to Court to be with you!" Christian sounded tortured.

"Well at first we were all so focused on Rose and Guardian Belikov's injuries. They had to be assessed and taken to the hospital. Then, of course, two such major healings exhausted me, so I was out for a while. Then we were waiting for news about Tasha – it seemed cruel to call you when it was the middle of the night, and we didn't know what was happening. By the time we had information about Tasha, it was hours before your exams and you'd studied so hard. It had already been twenty-four hours so we thought it would be kinder to let you finish your exams and then tell you. I'm so sorry if we didn't do the right thing?" Lissa said breathlessly. I could feel her nervousness through the bond.

"And that's the only reason you delayed telling me?" Christian asked, looking at her carefully.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Well, maybe you didn't _want_ me there? Because of what Tasha did. I'd understand… she is my Aunt after all."

"Not at _all_ Christian. I was so upset, and I just wanted to be back here with you away from it all – but I didn't want to stuff up your exams" she said, starting to cry as he put his arms around her.

"How about we go back to your dorm Christian? Lissa and I can fill you on all the rest of the details there," Adrian suggested kindly.

* * *

"You were right. He was most upset he wasn't there for Lissa" I told Dimitri, having pulled out of Lissa's head. "Kirk's taking them back to Christian's dorm now. I'll check in on them a little later."

"Hmm – so we have the unit to ourselves then?" Dimitri said, lifting me off the couch and into his room, shutting the door behind him.

He lay on the bed beside me, and we were starting to get hot and heavy when Dimitri stopped, pulling back from me sheepishly. "I don't think I can make love with you while the beaver is watching us."

" _Seriously_ Comrade?!" I laughed, grabbing Mitya and shoving him under the pillow.

"That's better" Dimitri growled, going back to what we'd been doing. A few minutes later I heard his excited groan "Ohhh – you had _that_ done again!"

* * *

Kirk texted Dimitri to let him know he was taking Christian, Lissa, and Adrian to visit feeders before taking them to the cafeteria for dinner.

"Come on Comrade – the sooner we see Christian, the less weird it will be."

"Ugh" Dimitri groaned, lying naked beside me on his bed. "Back to Guardian and charge again."

"Four more sleeps. Then I'm yours yours yours!"

"I thought you were already mine?" he teased.

"Always," I promised, blowing him a kiss as I headed to Mom's room to get dressed.

Walking across to the cafeteria, I was a little apprehensive. I wasn't sure how Christian was going to go with seeing Dimitri and me. We were just walking in and I spotted Eddie sitting at a table with some other Novices and I realized I'd have to come up with a story about why I wasn't doing my combat practical, too. For now, I was just going to pretend it was still on.

Dimitri followed me to line up, standing further away than usual his eyes scanning the room for any potential threats. Loading my plate, I went to sit down while he stood behind me, watching me eat. While the student population were used to seeing me guarded, this is one of the first times it had been just Dimitri and me, and it was weird.

It wasn't long before Kirk arrived with Lissa, Christian, and Adrian. Kirk replaced Dimitri behind me ,and Dimitri joined the others in line, getting himself dinner. They returned to the table, Dimitri sitting beside me leaving a healthy distance.

"Hey Christian – how you going?" I asked tentatively.

"Yeah. Ok. Just found out my Aunt tried to kill my girlfriend and her best friend. You know - I'm just great" he said, his voice shaking dangerously. "I'm really sorry Rose. I'm so sorry you had to go through what you did because of her," he added softly.

"It's ok Sparky. I got to kick Belikov's ass in front of the Queen's Guard. I'm good with it all."

"You don't mean that," Christian said sadly.

"Actually, she does" Lissa confirmed, tapping the side of her meaningfully.

"I'm sorry Dimitri" Christian continued. "Adrian explained Tasha had become obsessed with you, and was also making harassing phone calls?"

"Christian – I'm so disappointed it ended up this way. While I never felt romantically about your Aunt, at one time she was a good friend. I'm sorrier than I can tell you that this has happened to her. To you as well."

"I don't even know how to move forward from here," Christian confessed sadly.

"How about we start with some vodka? Let's all go hang out at the unit tonight," Dimitri offered.

Christian smiled gratefully. Dimitri was right - a night getting inebriated with his friends sounded like just what Christian needed.


	95. Ch 94 - That Looks Kind of Hot

I woke up with the hangover from hell on Tuesday morning. I opened a bleary eye to see my Russian God spread diagonally across the bed, snoring lightly. I lightly rolled out of bed, finding his Guardian shirt I slipped it on, tiptoeing out of our room into the destruction that was our living room.

Christian was passed out on one sofa, Lissa on the other. Looking through the door into the other bedroom, I could see Adrian passed out on top of the floral bedspread on one of the twin beds. Kirk was tucked up in the other bed.

In the bathroom I rustled around until I found the painkillers. There were only a few left in the bottle, so I quickly downed two and pocketed two for Dimitri. I know he handled alcohol far better than I did – but I think he was going to have a pounding head today, too. Finishing my ablutions in the bathroom I padded back to our bedroom, and I couldn't help but admire how sexy Dimitri looked. He was lying on his back completely naked, and there wasn't one part of his body that didn't look HOT. I was so tempted to kiss every inch of exposed skin, but it wouldn't be fair to wake him to a hangover!

Pulling a sheet across his hips to protect his modesty, I grabbed my camera and shot off a series of photos of him. They were quite good. Arty, I thought. I might make one of them his ringtone picture on my phone once we were 'out'! I snuck back out into the unit silently taking photos of the others as well as the destruction from the night before. Four empty vodka bottles, as many champagne bottles some half-eaten cookies that Dimitri and Kirk had cooked for us in the wee hours of the morning. Dirty glasses, plates, a few items of my clothing that I vaguely recall Adrian trying to dress up later in the evening. Ahh – all good fun – at least what I could remember of it!

Back in our room, I found yesterday's clothes. Looking at my knickers dubiously, I decided they could go straight to the washing basket – I didn't want to wake Adrian or Kirk by getting clothes from next door, so I'd go commando under yesterday's yoga pants!

I gave my sleeping man a gentle kiss and left him to his snoring. Out in the living area, I wandered around picking up bottles, plates, cups and clothing. It actually didn't take long – one of the blessings of a tiny space I suppose. It absolutely stank of liquor in the unit, so I opened the windows. It was dark out, 10 pm, so mid-morning Moroi time.

Crossing to the fridge, I noticed it was all but empty. No breakfast coming from that direction. I wondered whether I stank of alcohol too much to do a run to the cafeteria? I suspected so; and being expelled three days before graduation for underage drinking just wasn't worth the risk. I didn't know any of the Mazur Guardians numbers to text, I couldn't bring myself to ask Pavel or Suzanne, and Mom would go off her head if she knew we'd all had _that_ much to drink.

Instead I grabbed my phone and tapped out a quick message to Baba:

 _Baba - 6 vry hung over peeps here at unit and no food. Still_ _  
 _2 pissed to go get anything. Can u pls pls pretty pls send 1 of_  
 _the Mazur Guards to the cafeteria 2 bring us sumthing to eat?_  
 _Pls don't tell Mom 2 hungover for lecture luv Rose__

I turned the volume off on the phone, and tucked it in to my bra so it wouldn't wake anyone if I got a text back. I was ever so quietly hand washing the dishes when my phone buzzed in my shirt. Wiping my hands on my yoga pants I fished it out of my bra crop top and read:

 _Why am I not surprised? Guardians will be there soon with_ _  
 _sustenance. Have not told your mother. Love Baba__

That's what I loved about Baba – he was so like me in some ways!

 _Thx Baba. O and luv u big time Rose_

I'd finished washing the dishes, switched on the coffee machine and the unit was almost back to rights when I heard a very soft knock at the unit door. Hand on my stake I went to open it and saw a blessed sight – two Mazur Guardians each with a basket. There were muffins and pastries, some fruit salad in plastic containers, donuts, slices of cheese, a loaf of bread, a small box of cereal, a couple of bottles of juice and a carton of milk. Thank Vlad!

"Rose? Did you know you can smell the alcohol from halfway down the corridor?" Guardian Doherty asked.

Oh shit. Racing to the bathroom I found a tin of air-freshener. Spraying it liberally around the room I thrust it in his hand. "Can you spray this along the corridor as you go? And take this," I said thrusting the bag with all the empty bottles in it. "Dump it somewhere over the other side of campus would you?"

"I'll put it in the trashcan near Guardian Stephen's room – no one will notice any difference," Doherty laughed, making a drinking motion with his hand and giving me a wink.

Just at that moment, the door to our bedroom opened and Dimitri stepped out, wearing only a pair of boxers. They hung from his hips in a delightful way, showing his lean sculptured body to perfection.

"Hey babe – I woke up and you weren't there," he complained, coming over and kissing my hair, an wrapping an arm possessively around my waist. "Morning Doherty, Milburn," he nodded.

"Comrade? Take these" I said, fishing the painkillers out of my pocket. "How you feeling?"

"Like I never want to drink again" he laughed, heading into the bathroom and closing the door. A couple of seconds later I heard the shower. "Come join me Roza?" he called from the bathroom.

I flushed. "Um – just put those there – thanks so much guys – I really appreciate it!" I said. "Don't forget to spray the hallway!" I said, all but pushing them out the door before going to join Dimitri in the shower.

Tuesday had been spent mostly recovering. Christian seemed a lot better for having had a normal night with friends. He rang Court and after being transferred three times was eventually put through to the psychiatrist who was taking care of Tasha. They had a very long talk and the upshot was that she felt it was unlikely Tasha would be declared competent to stand trial. Her opinion was that Tasha would need six months to a year of intense therapy before she could have any real contact with her former life and that a complete cure was unlikely. Christian made arrangements for her to be admitted to a psychiatric facility and for her needs to be taken care of. While he offered to travel to Court to see her, the psychiatrist didn't think it was a good idea. She was worried even seeing Christian could trigger another psychotic episode. She suggested they talk again in a week with a view to working up to a telephone conversation between Christian and Tasha in a few months time, all going well.

"He's relieved," Lissa had confided to me a little later when Christian had returned to his dorm to get changed into fresh clothes. "He just wants to pack everything up, head to Santa Monica then Europe ASAP and pretend this didn't happen – although he's a bit worried about whether your family will still welcome him."

"They know what Tasha did is nothing to do with him," I stated firmly, making a mental note to have a chat with Mom and Baba and make sure we were all on the same page.

After that we'd packed. Tuesday afternoon was spent sorting stuff in the unit into 'take to Europe' and 'leave in Santa Monica' piles. Dimitri's sorting took about twenty minutes. In fact, the only difficulty he had was deciding on which Western books he wanted to take – he had so many favorites! I had way too much of _everything_ , and more waiting back at Santa Monica, so Lissa helped me plan lots of mix and match outfits so everything I took to Europe could be used in multiple combinations. I was still going to be taking three times as much as Dimitri, but by the end of Tuesday my old dorm room was completely cleared, 95% of my stuff in the unit had been sorted, and I was running on bare essentials until our planned departure on Sunday morning.

Wednesday and Thursday had been spent with Lissa and Christian packing up their dorm rooms. Christian, like Dimitri, didn't have a huge amount although there were lots of sketchpads he wanted to store at Santa Monica while we were away. Lissa, on the other hand, had so much of _everything_! As an emotional hoarder, Lissa was loath to throw anything out, so Wednesday was mostly spent convincing her to part with things. Still by Thursday end her room was also all but stripped, and she had a massive pile of boxes to head to storage in Santa Monica. In fact, between all of us we had so many, Baba decided to send the plane back on Thursday night with some of the Mazur Guardians to transport it all.

"I'm sorry, Baba – I didn't think we'd have so much _stuff_ " I'd said ruefully, watching as the Guardians loaded box after box into the Academy vans to head to the airstrip. "I think one of your guest rooms will be taken up just with boxes?"

"Never mind, sweetheart. No one else ever uses them anyway," he reassured me. "Are you excited about Graduation?"

"Yes and no. I always thought I'd be graduating and becoming Lissa's Guardian. I'm still adjusting to the idea of things being different. It's a good different, but it's still different to how I'd planned," I admitted, suddenly feeling older than my eighteen years. I guess I was learning that things didn't always turn out the way you hoped they would.

I looked up to see my Russian God walking across to Baba and me, having loaded the final of Lissa's boxes into the van. Yeah sometimes things didn't turn out how you expected, but sometimes they turned out better!

"Quick – we'd better hurry up if we want to catch Eddie's combat final."

We were all going to watch Eddie in his final assessment. Open to the school public to watch, the final combat testing was in a simulated field environment where you had to fight simulated Strigoi while coaxing a Moroi to safety. The tests usually took about half an hour, but were stopped at forty-five minutes if you couldn't complete the task by then. Eddie was scheduled at 4 am, but could be later if the previous Novices had gone overtime.

We got there right at four, and just as well as they were running to time. We sat on the elevated seating on the edge of the running track – Dimitri, Lissa, Adrian, Christian, Kirk, Baba, Mom, Pavel, Suzanne, and I. The whole cheer squad! Not that he needed it; the stands were packed. Everyone knew and liked Eddie, and after me he was probably considered the best Novice in our year, so everyone was keen to see how he performed.

"Hey Rose? How come you haven't done _your_ combat test yet?" Blake called out belligerently to me from a couple of rows down. Seems he was still sore about the bollocking he'd got after his field trip. Apparently Mom and Guardian Asimov had ripped him a new one about his performance in Canada, and they'd only _just_ passed him.

"Had mine Tuesday night," I lied. "They came for me at 2pm. They'd blacked out all the windows of the gym and held it there in the pitch black. Was a bitch." It was complete bullshit, of course, but we'd had to come up with a story as everyone was looking forward to seeing my fight, and it would be hard to explain why I wasn't fighting without going in to detail about what happened at Court. By some miracle, no news about the incident had yet reached here – and for Christian's sake I was hoping to keep it that way.

I could tell he didn't believe me, or had more to say on the issue, but at that moment Mom looked over to him, giving him her 'I'm Guardian Hathaway and don't fuck with me' look. I _so_ hoped I'd master that look once I, too, was Guardian Hathaway!

Looking back to the field, Eddie had just stepped up. He was dressed in standard Guardian attire and he looked nervous but focussed. They had an edgy looking middle-aged Moroi woman he would be trying to get across the field. The field had been set up like a semi marshland with pools of water that you weren't allowed to fall into. The 'land' between the water was covered with bushes. Some had 'Strigoi' hiding in them – others tools or equipment you might be able to use to help you across. You also got points for collecting useful equipment you might be able to use in the future were this a real scenario – e.g. matches or food.

The whistle blew, and he was off – starting by issuing firm but friendly instructions to his Moroi. He completed the standard observational checks before starting in a diagonal direction across the field. While it was a slightly longer way around, the most direct route was often the most heavily guarded and fortified, so it was a smart move to branch out a little.

He kept his Moroi behind him, periodically circling her to check that a rear attack was not about to occur. He was about a quarter of the way across the field when the first attack happened. A Strigoi jumped out at him from behind a shrub. Looking at the black outfit and facemask, I was trying to work out which Guardian it was, but I couldn't place them by shape alone. They were really good, but Eddie was on alert and anticipating an attack at any moment, so dispatched them quickly enough. After a kill thrust with the simulated stake, the Guardian stood up, taking off their facemask and walking off the field. It had been Guardian Doherty. I hadn't realized Mazur Guardians were being used for this, too, but I suppose it made sense. Days and days of fighting was hard on any Guardian, so spreading the load between as many Guardians as possible would help.

"Do you wish you'd had a go out there?" I asked Dimitri. If he hadn't been injured, I'm sure they would have rostered him to help out.

"No milaya. Watching from here with you is better," he said softly to ensure we weren't overheard. "You?"

"A little. But only if Stan was one of the Strigoi," I laughed. I wasn't joking. I would have loved the opportunity to hand him his ass on a platter. "I can't believe this time tomorrow I'll be Promised."

"I know. And this time next week we'll either be in Russia, or on our way there," Dimitri replied, hiding his huge smile behind his hand, leaning his elbow on his knee and watching me from the corner of his eye. "I honestly can't wait."

"Comrade? I know we haven't properly trained since the Palace – but could we train together tomorrow morning? The gym will be empty, and I want one last training session with you as a Novice…" I said hopefully.

"I'd like that Roza," he said tenderly. "I'd like that a _lot."_

Dragging my eyes back to Eddie on the field, I could see him rifling through some supplies, quickly pocketing items he felt were of use. Moving forward briskly, he was about two-thirds of the way across the field when another attack came. Three simulated Strigoi this time. Hard, but not impossible. It took him almost ten minutes, but in the end he had all three down. I was cheering hard, along with the others, when he'd staked the last one.

He was almost at the other side of the field where he'd finish when his Moroi freaked out, refusing to go forwards or backwards. You could see him trying to coax, but they were pretending to be petrified. After trying almost everything, and knowing they were sitting targets not moving, eventually he picked her up in a fireman's hold and carried her off the field, much to the enjoyment of many of the females watching. Eddie was young, handsome and six foot of lean, rippled muscle. More than one woman in the audience wanted to be that Moroi right now.

"Hmm – that looks kind of hot…" I said, quietly enough that only Dimitri could hear me.

"You think Castile looks hot?" he murmured back, eyebrows raised and looking at me.

"Not _Eddie_ , but I might like you to carry me like that way sometime," I admitted, my face flushing. "Not in public – but maybe to our bedroom…"

"Oh Roza," he chuckled. "What am I going to do with you?"

"I have some ideas, Comrade…" I whispered back.


	96. Ch 95 - Time to Come Play

"Wake up baby," Dimitri whispered in my ear. "Time to come play."

"Uggh – what time do you call this?" I groaned softly.

"It's 5.30 pm - time for your last training session as a Novice," my Russian God laughed, giving me a quick kiss before tossing some training gear onto the bed next to me and heading into the kitchenette to have his morning coffee. I opened my eyes with a smile. Today was the day! Training with Dimitri, breakfast, then the Graduation ceremony, a short break for refreshments, and then the Promise ceremony. We'd have the rest of the afternoon off to get ready and then the Graduation dance! I bounced out of bed, quickly pulling on my sweats. Racing over to Dimitri where he stood in the kitchenette I launched myself at him.

"Today's the last day we have to hide! I know you want to keep it quiet until we're off campus – and I will – but come 2 am we're _safe_!" I said looking deep into the chocolate colored eyes I adored. "Now come on – you owe me a training session Comrade" I said, drinking half his cup of his coffee.

Even though we kept up the pretense I didn't drink coffee, since Santa Monica I'd had the second half of his first cup of strong black coffee every morning. Of course, at the same time, he'd increased his usual one cup each morning to two. I think it had something to do with the commencement of our frequent bedtime activities around the same time period…

If that were the case, he'd _definitely_ be needing his second coffee this morning. After packing, watching Eddie's combat final, having dinner with Eddie and the rest of the crew, _finally_ explaining to Eddie about what had happened at Court and why I wasn't doing my combat finals, and then eventually coming back to the unit where Dimitri had made good on his promise of carrying me to bed in a fireman's hold (much to Kirk's amusement) we'd spent the evening in bed cherishing one another. And we'd talked for hours – sharing little hopes for the future and fond memories as we got ready for tomorrow. The last day of our old lives, and the start of our future as two Guardians in love.

Now the day was here, and we started it with a run. It had been a few days, and it felt good to burn off the irritation and stress a lack of training had caused. We ran side by side, opting for a run around campus since the running track had not yet been restored after combat finals. As we ran, Dimitri or I would point out places of significance as we passed them. Some of his comments were surprising.

"I used to stand there when I was on outside lunchtime guarding duty," he mentioned passing a spot that overlooked the commons. "When the windows were open with the lights on, I could watch unseen into the cafeteria and across to the table where you sat with your friends."

"You watched me?" I asked, surprised.

"Any chance I had" Dimitri confessed. "Looking back now, I was gone so long before I even knew it," he admitted.

"Oh, Comrade," I said, wanting to draw him into my arms but knowing we were way too exposed out here to do so. Too many windows where someone could be watching us, even if at 6 pm it was unlikely. "I did the same. I used to love it when you'd guard a classroom I was in and stand near the front. I'd watch you from the corner of my eye."

"I thought you did" he laughed, "but I was never sure whether it was my imagination or if you really were?"

"Oh, I was. BIG time, Comrade! I'd check you out all the time!"

We both smiled, speeding up as we ran at a sprint towards the gym. As anticipated, now combat trials were over, and it was graduation morning, the place was abandoned. We did our usual workout, and then after a wordless look, we sparred. It was slow and casual and I know he was being very careful not to mark or hurt me. I had Graduation, today, after all! Half an hour before we'd usually finish, Dimitri called it quits.

"Time to pack up" he declared, picking up a few bits and bobs that were used so frequently they were rarely put away. "Come on Novice" he teased.

Going with it, I followed him, carrying some of the punch tubes into the small storeroom off the weights area. He stowed the equipment and, just like months before, as I was turning to leave, he blocked my path and shut the door to the tiny room.

"Milaya? There's something I fantasized about doing after almost every training session we've had. I fought it, and never gave in, but I thought maybe today? Maybe on our _last_ session?"

"What did you have in mind, Comrade?" I asked sultrily, stepping towards him. I had a fairly good idea where this was going.

"I want to have you, milaya" he whispered, embarrassed about what he was suggesting. " _Here_. I've fantasized about it so often. Bringing you back here, finally satisfying that need we both had. I know it's not very romantic…"

"YES!" I hissed, throwing myself at him and not even trying to keep the excitement from my voice. He hadn't been the only one to think about this. As in _all the freaking time!_

Pushing me back against the door, Dimitri started kissing me _hard_. His mouth was on mine, claiming it as his own. In seconds, I had my legs wrapped around his hips, pressing myself against him in ways only a lover knows how. I kissed him passionately before moving my mouth to nip at his neck in the spot I knew drove him wild. I could feel his excitement growing between us, so I started grinding myself against his arousal. And then, for good measure, with my lips against his ear, I begged him to fuck me – knowing that that would drive him completely over the edge. And it did.

My pants and his TShirt were off before I knew it, Dimitri's pants pulled down around his ankles. Lifting me back onto his hips, Dimitri looked me in the eyes as he entered me with a single, hard thrust. Dimitri had been right. There was nothing _romantic_ about this union, but as he took me hard against the storeroom door, it satisfied a year's worth of fantasy. I'd wanted him here like this for _so_ long, and I knew he had too. We went at it with _months_ worth of repressed desire. It was fast and rough, but it was amazing! Afterward, I was spent - resting my head in the crook of his neck still pressed up against the door. Both breathing heavily, Dimitri had the hugest grin on his face. We were still completely blissed out, and he was still inside me when we heard voices from outside within the gym.

FUCK! I'd know that voice anywhere. It was Stan! He was obviously here to work out with some other Guardian. Dimitri caught my look and then I was back on my feet and we were dressed in seconds. We could both hear Stan grumbling about where the equipment was as he headed towards the storage area. Dimitri headed out of the room first, me a couple of seconds later.

"Sorry, Guardian Alto" Dimitri said urbanely. "I've not seen you down here before. We've just finished packing everything away. I didn't expect anyone else would be working out now the Novices are about to graduate."

"I'm down here all the time" Stan blustered, obviously embarrassed at the suggestion he didn't work out.

"Oh I don't doubt it," Dimitri said in a conciliatory tone. "We work different shifts, so I guess I'm gone before you arrive. Come on Rose. Time for breakfast," he said. Obediently I followed Dimitri out of the gym, wondering whether Stan would be able to detect the distinct scent of sex in the air. I also wondered whether he'd noticed Dimitri was wearing his workout shirt inside out.

We'd eaten breakfast quickly, both still in our training clothes although at my suggestion Dimitri had fixed his shirt. Apparently, our 'workout' had taken longer than either of us thought!

"ROSE" Lissa shrieked walking into the cafeteria. "I've been looking for you everywhere! It's time to get ready for **_Graduation_** _!"_ She all but muscled me back to the unit.

After Court, I'd been worried about doing the curtsey. Lissa had said she didn't think Queen Tatiana was going to attend. She only attended the St. Vlad's Graduation every fourth or fifth year, given there were other high school Academies to also visit. I'd told her what Tatiana had said at our last visit at Court and then wished I hadn't – because once Lissa heard the Queen was attending she'd had stepped things up 1000%. She'd made me practice curtseying every day this week, before she admitted it wasn't going to get any better and I was _almost_ passable.

Graduation was a funny event. It was one of the only events in the Moroi/Dhampir world where Dhampirs were more of a focus than the Moroi. Well kind of. As in, there was firstly an academic Graduation ceremony for every student – Moroi, and Dhampir. Then there was an intermission where drinks and canapés were served to the graduates and their families. After that the Novice Promise ceremony started for those Dhampir who were making the life long Promise to live and die defending Moroi.

Most of the Moroi and their families stuck around to watch the Promise ceremony. Royal Moroi graduates would be waiting to hear if they'd been assigned a Guardian from amongst those being Promised, and if so who. But some stayed just out of curiosity or to support the Novices being Promised.

It was a huge event becoming Promised. The second biggest in a Guardian's life, really, given most never found love, married or had kids. For many Guardians, their Promise ceremony was second only to their funeral. And sadly, for some, that followed _way_ too soon afterward.

Given the lack of time to change between Graduation and Promise ceremonies, I'd be wearing a strapless gown and my hair in a classy upstyle for both. My neck needed to be exposed for when I got my tattoos. Guys usually took their shirts off to receive their Promise mark, but the girls just wore a dress.

Lissa and I had ordered a gown in Santa Monica with just this event in mind. Simple long A-line and black it was classy and elegant. I'd be wearing my four-inch Christian Louboutin shoes with it. Dimitri was standing at the ironing board, carefully pressing and starching his uniform. Apparently today it needed to be crisper than crisp. I knew today was important for him, too. At the end of the Promise ceremony, he'd be getting his farmhouse star. Kirk was already dressed and sitting on the sofa – having given up his room for Lissa and me to use to get ready. I had a quick shower, then Lissa and I changed into our dresses.

Lissa was wearing a three quarter length teal dress. It was fitted, and she looked every bit the young Royal Moroi that she was. I spent ages curling her hair, so it sat in pretty waves down her back.

When I looked in the mirror, I was stunned. I looked gorgeous even if I did say so myself! My hair was up in a simple but elegant French roll, leaving my back and neck exposed. I'd be getting my fifth to tenth molnija, as well as my Promise mark, so hair up and neck exposed was imperative! Still – I'd wanted to look _pretty_ as well, and I did. My Promise ceremony was my _last_ chance to be a Dhampir, not a Guardian. And while becoming a Guardian was a huge thing for me, so was saying goodbye to being a Novice and just a Dhampir.

Lissa had not only done my hair, she'd also done subtle but effective makeup. Tasteful but still making the most of every feature. As I came out into the unit from the bedroom I saw Baba, Mom, and Pavel had arrived to walk us across to the auditorium - the last two in their Mazur Guardian uniforms. Of course. They would also be getting molnija today. They dutifully admired Lissa and me, Baba taking plenty of photos on my camera. I had a smile plastered on my face, but inside my stomach was starting to churn.

"Rosemarie? A moment please?" Mom asked formally, taking me back through into 'our' room in the unit. One I'd never actually slept in and that now really belonged to Kirk. She closed the door and hugged me. "I understand," she said, holding me close as I tried not to cry. "I know we're not close in many ways – but _this_ I understand. It's normal to be nervous before your Promise."

I just nodded. "I'm so scared, Mom," I finally admitted.

"I know darling. But your father, Dimitri and I are here for you" she said, holding me close. And at that moment I felt the peace of my Mom comforting me. We stood there hugging for two or three minutes before Baba peered around the door, saw the two of us, and came and wrapped his arms around both of us.

"I love my two special girls," he said. I'm not quite sure he fully appreciated what was going on, hell even I didn't really comprehend why I was so worried, but he knew enough to hold us at that moment. And honestly, that was what Mom and I _both_ needed now!

"Thanks, Baba. Thanks, Mom," I said, giving him a quick kiss and Mom another long hug. "Big day!" I joked, still not 100%.

"We're both here for you aren't we Abe?" Mom said.

"Of course Janine. We're _always_ here for you sweetheart" Baba confirmed. "Now let's get you back out to Dimitri before he rips the door off the frame" Baba teased. "He's looking a little anxious!"

The three of came out, and immediately my eyes flipped to my Russian God who was dressed in his uniform but looking supremely worried.

"Are you ok, milaya?" he asked softly, holding his hand out to me hesitantly.

"I'm freaking out a little bit," I answered honestly, immediately moving into Dimitri's arms. The moment he held me, I started to calm down.

"Tell me what you need, Roza," he murmured, holding me close.

"Right now I need you," I said without hesitation. "I need your love."

The look of relief on Dimitri's face was instantaneous. "Oh, Roza. You've had that for as long as I can remember. I'm yours, baby," he proclaimed lovingly, leaning down to kiss me gently. "And today's the day I can claim you as mine!"

"Always" I promised joyously, only vaguely aware of Lissa there snapping shot after shot of Dimitri and me – the last photos of he and I together as Guardian and Novice.


	97. Ch 96 - And all in 4 inch heels!

"Come on Roza," Dimitri said softly, giving me the sweetest kiss. "It's time for you to graduate!"

I nodded, turning to see everyone watching us.

I grabbed Lissa's arm. "I'm so sorry, Lissa!" I gasped. "I'm just kind of _really_ freaking out right now!"

She laughed. "Rose – I knew you would eventually. I've been waiting for everything to catch up with you. It's good. You're good! Let's go graduate," she said lovingly. I was lucky to have such a wonderful best friend!

So I let her lead me down to the auditorium, Dimitri next to me in near guard position, Kirk following as far guard. Mom, Baba, and Pavel came too. It was funny - Mom was doing near guard for Baba, and Pavel far guard. Mom and Pavel kept looking at one another, nervously trying to work things out between them. It was funny seeing two such experienced Guardians acting like complete newbies. I wonder if this meant Mom was going to accept Baba's offer? Honestly – there was just too much going on for me to even think about _that_ right now!

We arrived and found Christian and Eddie amongst the graduates milling around. Christian was charming, admiring Lissa and then me.

"You look beautiful, Rosie," he said kindly. He's lucky I was still freaking out about Graduation, else I would have punched him for calling me that!

"He's right – you look hot!" Eddie confirmed.

"Right back at you Castile," I said. He _did_ look hot. The girls were going to go nuts when he took his shirt off to be tattooed.

We all lined up to get our caps and gowns. Thankfully Moroi and Dhampir were treated equally in that respect – so Lissa and I were side by side as we were fitted. Lissa was dressed first, and I swear I nearly cried. When we'd returned from Portland, I could never have seen this happening. Of course, I was gowned minutes later, and Lissa actually _did_ cry!

"Rose – I can't believe we made it through! I would never have if it weren't for you," she gushed, tears threatening to spill down her cheeks. "Even though I know you won't be named as my Guardian today, you still are really."

"Lissa?"

"Yes, Rose?"

" _Please_ shut up! I am _so_ freaking out about the Promise ceremony. Just hold my hand?" I gasped trying not to run away in terror.

"Of course," Lissa said, standing next to me and quietly stroking my hand soothingly until they sorted us alphabetically.

Once they did, I stood between two Royal Moroi. We were all mixed together alphabetically for this part – our academic graduation. Honestly, it kind of helped to be around Moroi. They all expected me to be a badass – and that kind of helped me to BE one. I stood there, pretending not to give a shit, looking towards my parents and surreptitiously looking towards Dimitri who was sitting beside them. He intentionally wasn't looking at me, but in a way that let me know he had his attention 100% on where I was. Hard to explain – it was a Guardian thing, but I knew he was watching me. And it helped.

Breathing in and out, I was soothed. I listened to the trumpets that announced the arrival of Queen Tatiana. She would be sitting on the stage as we all crossed and received our graduation awards from Kirova.

Thankfully once she arrived, it was all on. She gave a speech (I heard none of it) and then they called Graduates across the stage alphabetically by surname. I clapped for everyone – but 'Castile' then 'Dragomir' got the lion's share from me. I'd dutifully walked across and taken the scroll when 'Hathaway' had been called. I vaguely recognized cheering but looking out to the audience there were only three people I wanted to see. And I did – Dimitri's huge grin, Baba looking like the proudest father in the world while he was snapping off photo after photo and Mom - who was unashamedly weeping with happiness – even though she was in her Guardian uniform!

And before I knew it, I was back in my seat, cheering as 'Ozera' was called and Christian graduated. A few more names and then Graduation was over. Well – the academic part of it at least.

We moved into the adjacent commons, families coming forward to congratulate their graduates. Servers carrying platters with canapés and glasses of punch circulated amongst the crowd. The Royal Moroi one by one approached where the Queen was seated surrounded by her guard, saying a brief word to her as custom dictated.

Lissa, Christian, and Eddie had no family there to help them celebrate, so I'd worded up mine to go NUTS over the three of them to try and make it a special occasion for them – which they did. Adrian was there, too – getting glasses of punch for the ladies and congratulating us all on graduating.

Mom had my camera and was taking photos of the four of us in various combinations, as well as insisting I pose for a few with my 'former mentor.' Of course, then Lissa got hold of the camera and we ran through every possible pose in every possible combination.

I had a smile still plastered on my face, but the churning in my stomach was getting worse. Dimitri was looking at me with concern. He kept asking me what was wrong and I didn't know what to say. I was so freaked out about the Promise ceremony. I didn't know why – I just was. I desperately wanted to be in his arms to calm down, and I couldn't be and it sucked.

Mom and Baba noticed I was worried, too. Mom came over and gave me a big cuddle, and it helped. I wasn't sure why I was freaking out, but I was. I felt so pathetic. I was meant to be badass – and here everyone else was celebrating and smiling, and I was melting in fear.

Lissa, Adrian, and Christian went to say hello to Tatiana while Eddie and I returned to the robing room to hand back our caps and gowns. We wouldn't need them for the Promise ceremony. I was shaking by the time we were walking back to the commons.

"Rose? What's wrong?" Eddie asked, stopping in the hallway and coming to stand in front of me.

"I'm freaking out about the Promise ceremony" I admitted.

"I'm worried too" he confessed, letting his Guardian façade down for a moment. "What if I get assigned to an asshole?"

"Then you'll take a leave of absence and work for Baba," I said immediately. "Pavel has already said he'll find a position for you if needs be."

"You must be excited at the prospect of finally being allocated as Lissa's Guardian?" he said, trying to cheer me up.

I took a deep breath. Eddie was one of my closest friends, and it wouldn't be nice to spring it on him alongside everyone else. "Eddie? That's not going to happen. I've asked to be unallocated." As soon as I said it, I knew this is what had me so worried. "What are people going to think of me?! No one will understand why – they'll just think I've abandoned Lissa."

"You did it because of Belikov?"

I nodded. "I can't give her my 100%, so she'll be safer with another Guardian."

"Well either way, you're still putting her first Rose. She'll know it and so will anyone else whose opinion matters."

He was right.

Drawing me into a tight hug, he continued, "Now come on Rose. You've worked too hard not to enjoy this. Let's go do it!"

I smiled. Eddie was right. I was Rosemarie Hathaway, and I was going to _own_ the Promise ceremony. I didn't care whether the Royal Moroi had a field day picking apart my lack of an allocation afterward. I hadn't given a fuck what they thought before, so I certainly wasn't going to start caring now. I had _earned_ my right to take my Promise, and I was going to enjoy it.

"You look better milaya," Dimitri said quietly as I rejoined our group.

"Eddie talked some sense into me," I replied smiling up at him.

A bell sounded – which was the cue for the Novices to return to the auditorium. There were just under fifty of us being Promised today. We started slowly sorting ourselves into alphabetical order, returning to the seats in front of the stage where we'd sat earlier for our academic graduation.

The arrangement on the stage had changed a little – an upright massage chair had been added to one side along with a tattooist's cart, and Lionel was preparing his equipment. At the other end of the stage, Alberta was standing beside a huge pile of wooden boxes. I knew from my gifted stakes they were the stakes every new Guardian was presented with. I idly wondered whether I'd still get them given I'd already been gifted a set.

Before long, the audience started to return. In the row behind me Mom, Kirk, Pavel, Dimitri, and several other Mazur and Academy Guardians were seating themselves alphabetically. At the end of the Promise ceremony, they would be receiving their molnija for the farmhouse attack. I looked down the line and smiled at Mom and Kirk where they sat beside each other, before letting my eyes continue down the line to my Russian God. He was the first in the line, and he looked calm and collected. Feeling my eyes upon him he looked up and smiled.

"Good luck" he mouthed to me. I smiled back at him. I felt calm and ready to do this.

The audience returned, seating themselves in the rows behind the Novices and Guardians. As well as the graduates and their families, every teacher and Guardian not on duty was present. The latter generally didn't bother attending the academic graduation, but it was a mark of respect to be there to witness Novices become fellow Guardians.

The trumpets sounded, and Queen Tatiana reappeared, heading to the other end of the stage where she was surrounded by her full twelve Queen's Guardians. I looked at them with interest, recognizing several from the fight at the Palace. The young man who'd carried me into the palace was there. Suddenly his eyes met mine, and I swore he gave me a saucy wink. Oh hell! I could only hope Dimitri had not seen it, but his tensed jaw when I turned to look at him a moment later suggested he had.

"Did that hot blond guy in the Queen's Guard just _wink_ at you?" my fellow Novice Chelsea asked me from a couple of seats down.

"I _wish_ " I shot back, hopefully deflecting her interest. Thankfully at that moment, Alberta was stepping up to the microphone.

Known for her brevity with words, this time was no exception. With a short speech about the honor and sacrifice the present Novices were about to make, she read aloud the first name. It was Novice Blake Ayett from my Canada field trial. I turned and met Eddie's eyes. It should have been Mason up there. Ashford had been the first 'A' surname in our year. He nodded, and I gave him a weak smile. Mason was gone, but he wasn't forgotten. He'd _never_ be forgotten.

Blake took his shirt off, placing it to one side on the stool provided for this purpose before seating himself on the massage chair with his back to the audience. While no Novice was _tubby_ per se, Blake certainly lacked the physique of many of the other Novices who'd be Promised today. Some of the more modest male Novices would wear a singlet under their shirt, and honestly, if I'd been Blake I would have.

With many years of practice, it only took Lionel a minute or so to add a fresh Promise mark to Blake's neck. Meanwhile, Alberta was preparing to read Blake's training score. A percentile score reached by averaging the marks awarded in the combat final, field assessment, combat theory exams and with additional marks given for actions or attributes considered desirable by the examiners, the higher the training score, the more desirable the Guardian. Most Novices scored in the low 70s, anything in the 80s was considered really good. Scoring in the 90s was all but unheard of. I had no friggin idea how they were going to score me, given I'd not done my combat final and only a third of my field placement.

Blake had now finished with Lionel, who'd covered his Promise mark with a small cotton backed plastic sticky membrane. Ahh – _that_ had been why Kirk and Dimitri had helped each other shave the back of their necks this morning.

Walking over to Alberta she read "Novice Blake Ayett. Training score 58" before passing him the first of the timber boxes containing stakes.

Ohh. That was LOW. I'd, personally, never heard of a score in the FIFTIES before. Anything under fifty, and you didn't even _pass_. Guess that explained why Blake was so much less buff than the other Novices.

"May I present Guardian Ayett. Allocated to Lord Jesse Zeklos," Alberta continued. Blake did the obligatory bow to the Queen before exiting the stage.

There was polite applause, but I bet the Zeklos clan were far from impressed right now. Sitting there, I had to wonder whether Baba had something to do with this. A Royal Moroi to be assigned a Guardian with such a low score was bordering on insulting. It was tantamount to implying they weren't worth protecting. Now while I had my own thoughts on that matter, I was shocked to see it actually happen. Usually, the lowest scoring Guardians were given a general 'allocated to Court' assignment.

I watched with interest as several other Novices were called across the stage. But then there was the one I was really waiting on. Eddie!

"Novice Edison Castile."

Eddie climbed the stairs, taking his shirt off. As I'd anticipated, there was a titter from the audience. Eddie was pretty darn hot! It was also apparent he already had a molnija. While not completely unheard of, it was rare enough to be a cause for comment.

Like the others before him, Eddie sat and had his Promise mark quickly added. He turned towards the audience as he put his shirt back on, and I heard a couple of sighs as the ladies in the audience caught a glimpse of his well-defined abs. They weren't as nice as Dimitri's, but yeah. He was hot.

"Novice Edison Castile. Training score 91." Alberta gave him a big grin, passing him his stakes. The audience were murmuring their approval. A 91 was a _very_ high score. You could see everyone waiting with baited breath to see who he was going to be allocated to. I was on the edge of my seat hoping it was going to go the way we'd hoped.

"May I present Guardian Castile. Allocated to Lord Christian Ozera."

I caught a look of genuine delight cross Eddie's face before he yanked his Guardian mask on. I heard the row behind me, with Mom, Dimitri, Kirk, Pavel, and the seats where Baba, Lissa, Adrian, and Christian were seated explode with cheers. My grin stretched from ear to ear. I was so thrilled for him!

Eddie bowed to the Queen, and as soon as he left the stage to return to his seat, his grin returned. His eyes met mine and I gave him the hugest grin.

' _Oh, Vlad! That is SO awesome! Christian is thrilled – he didn't think he'd be getting anyone!'_ Lissa squealed. _'And he really, really likes Eddie! This is AWESOME!'_

I turned to see Mom, Dimitri, Kirk, and Pavel all smiling.

One by one, the Novices seated between Eddie and me were called. Until I was sitting waiting to be the next one called.

"Novice Rosemarie Hathaway," I heard. And willing myself not to shake in my four-inch heels, I stood and climbed the stairs to the stage.


	98. Ch 97 - Make it a Good One

'Be a badass bitch' I was mentally telling myself. I walked up on to that stage as if I owned it. I knew in four-inch heels, a fitted dress that showed off my tiny waist and pushed my tits up like this one did, my diamond bracelet conspicuously sparking on one wrist and my four molnija I was already quite the spectacle. Assuming my best Rose Hathaway attitude, I walked to the tattoo chair with a confidence I didn't necessarily feel. Seating myself demurely Lionel chuckled quietly.

"Back _again_ Hathaway? You're becoming something of a frequent flyer!"

"You know me Lionel," I said quietly "always in the wrong place at the right time."

Determined that, unlike some of the other Novices, I wouldn't flinch Lionel was sweet enough to whisper "Three, two, one" to ready me for the bite of the needle. My hands clasped in front of me, I rubbed my promise ring where it sat on my middle finger thinking of my Russian God. Other than that, I was still as stone. As the first molnija was added, I heard Alberta.

"Novice Hathaway is today being awarded six molnija in recognition of kills she made in a recent Strigoi attack just outside Academy grounds. She fought bravely alongside seasoned Guardians against an estimated fifty Strigoi. Her final kill was made aiding a Guardian who would certainly have died without her timely intervention. Today's molnija brings Novice Hathaway's total count to ten, two molnija having been previously awarded after an attack in Yosemite several months ago and another two awarded in recognition of her service at an incident in Spokane last year."

I could hear shocked gasps and mutters from the audience. If a single molnija was rare on a Novice, ten was truly shocking.

"You're all done," Lionel said quietly. "Stand up and present and then I'll do your Promise mark."

"Novice Hathaway, please stand" Alberta intoned. Dutifully I stood, turning to face the audience with a deadpan gaze. I met Dimitri's beautiful eyes, then Mom's, Kirk's, Pavel's, Baba's, Lissa's, Christian's, Adrian's and finally Eddie's before I turned my back to the audience to display my newly added molnija.

I then returned to the tattoo chair. "Make it a good one Lionel? Nice and girly?"

"I'll give you the _prettiest_ Promise mark ever" he promised with a small laugh. I took him at his word because he seemed to take twice the time on my Promise mark that he had on anyone else's.

"My finest work," he said with satisfaction, taping the cotton and plastic membrane over the tatoos. The membrane was larger than everyone else's, but I suppose I'd had more work done.

Standing and walking to Alberta she had a huge grin, and I could spot her eyes were suspiciously moist.

"Novice Rosemarie Hathaway. A perfect training score of 100."

You could have heard a pin drop. And then the room exploded. There were cheers, I distinctly heard Baba shouting "That's my girl!" I heard a wolf-whistle from the front row that I immediately identified as Eddie's, and my classmates were going nuts.

' _Holy hell!'_ Lissa screamed through the bond. _'You fucking DID it Rose!'_

"Way to go Rosie!" Christian shouted.

"Hot shit little Dhampir" Adrian also called out.

I snuck a look to where Dimitri and Mom were sitting. Mom had given up _any_ pretense of a Guardian façade and was now openly bawling, accepting a hanky from Kirk as she mopped at her eyes. Dimitri was looking at me with such an open look of love, joy, and adoration that I almost melted.

Returning my eyes to Alberta, she was looking as proud as punch waiting for the audience reaction to die down. It took quite a few moments, but eventually, the anticipation of my allocation was enough to make them shut up.

"May I present Guardian Hathaway. Allocated Queen's Guardian, special project."

I couldn't react for a moment. I think I must have vagued out because I thought Alberta had just said I was a **Queen's Guardian**? That wasn't right? I wasn't meant to be allocated at all?! Let alone a QUEEN'S GUARDIAN. Yet looking up, I saw Queen Tatiana standing from her seat, taking a box of stakes from one of her Guardians. On top was draped the scarlet sash Queen's Guardians wore on ceremonial events, such as this one, and on top of that rested an envelope.

Gesturing for me to take the envelope, I opened the back flap and pulled out the embossed card. In a surprisingly messy scrawl was written:

 _Unusual problems require unusual solutions. You are allocated_ _  
 _as Princess Vasilisa Dragomir's Spirit Guardian. Work out between_  
 _the two of you how to make it work. Blessings, Tatiana.__

Looking to the Queen, I pushed the card back into its envelope, placing it back on top of the sash and my box of stakes. I took them from the Queen, immediately handing them to Alberta.

I then did a deep curtsey that Lissa later confirmed was absolutely _perfect_. No mean feat when you'd just had the shock of your life and were wearing super high heels! I watched as Tatiana nodded, and beside her, the entire Queen's Guard bowed to me as one. Retrieving my box of stakes, sash, and envelope from Alberta, I exited the stage only just aware of the shouts and screams that were following me from the audience. I made it back to my seat and sat there stunned. I could feel people patting me as I just sat there.

' _Rose?! What's happening? Are you having to go to Court? What the hell is this special project?'_ Lissa screamed through the bond, panicking big time.

' _It's_ ** _you_** _, Lissa. I am your Spirit Guardian. I told Tatiana at Court that I take the darkness, so she's made you my special project.'_

' _What does that even mean?'_

' _Hell knows Lissa – but I think it's good. I think it's really good'_ I told her before I started crying.

Never before had a Novice been allocated as a Queen's Guardian at their Promise ceremony. NEVER. I was so completely overwhelmed. I tried to calm myself as we ran through the rest of the alphabet. When Craig Zealley crossed the stage, I applauded, starting to pay attention again. My Russian God was going to be the next.

It would only be for a moment – a star would take no time at all for Lionel to complete – but he was my man, and this was his moment.

Alberta was talking, offering her congratulations to the forty-eight new Guardians in the room. She encouraged us to take up our new roles on Monday with grace, courage, and fortitude.

"This afternoon we also have molnija to present to several Guardians who fought valiantly in a recent battle just outside Academy grounds. An estimated fifty Strigoi were killed in this battle. Today I'd like to thank the brave Guardians here who risked their lives. I would also like to remember the eight Guardians who paid the ultimate price during that battle" Alberta continued, naming each of the eight lost. It was a somber moment and a difficult one for the new Guardians and their families. For them, this was their new reality.

"Guardian Dimitri Belikov" Alberta announced with authority. My Russian God climbed the stairs, his Guardian façade on. He stood with his back to the audience quickly unbuttoning his black Mazur Guardian shirt, placing it on the stool beside him. There were gasps of appreciation, lots of titters, and even a couple of moans as he displayed his magnificent back.

Even though I was used to seeing it, from here, it was almost like seeing it for the first time again. His shoulders were a work of art. Each muscle defined, his skin sat like silk over hard, sexy steel. Leading to his sculpted arms, I knew I was far from the only woman in the room mentally imagining being held within their firm embrace. Lucky for me later tonight I _would_ be. His back was smooth and hairless. His Guardian pants, sitting low on his hips thanks to his heavy gun belt, gave a teasing hint of what lay beneath. A taut, toned ass. And I can confirm it was _every_ bit as sexy as suggested by the fit of his pants.

His hair bound in a high pony-tail, Dimitri's neck was bare and ready. Seating himself in front of Lionel I could see the two of them talking. They were having quite a discussion. Lionel shrugged his shoulders and started.

"Guardian Belikov is today awarded a zvezda in recognition of his outstanding service during the recent attack just off campus. Responsible for killing more Strigoi than were able to be accounted for, Guardian Belikov was critically injured while disposing of an ancient over half a millennia old. Today we celebrate his recovery and acknowledge his committed dedication."

Alberta paused, looking at Lionel and Dimitri. Lionel was taking _ages_. Finally, Dimitri stood – the familiar plastic and cotton membrane on the back of his neck. Turning to the audience as he picked up his shirt there was another sharp intake of breath. If his back was hot, then his front was positively scalding! I ran my eyes across him possessively – his eyes meeting mine for a fraction of a second. It might have been fleeting, but I know he saw every promise I was making. As soon as we were back at the unit, I was going to do things to him that might set the bed on fire. I doubt anyone else knew him well enough to notice it, but I saw the tiny twitch of his lips, and I knew he was looking forward to it as much as I was!

Walking towards Alberta, I saw her look at him with pride and happiness.

"Guardian Belikov," she said presenting him to the audience. "Reallocated as Queen's Guardian, special project."

 _What. The. Fuck._

As in seriously what the? Vlad. Fuck. Shit. What the HELL was going on?!

For the second time tonight, Queen Tatiana rose from her seat. She took a scarlet sash and an envelope from one of her Guardians. Just like she had with me, she gestured for Dimitri to take and open the envelope. He read the enclosed card carefully, nodded to Tatiana, replaced it within its envelope and took the sash. He did a deep bow to the Queen, pausing to witness the Queen's Guard return bow to him, before exiting the stage.

And like they had with me, the audience all but exploded. I didn't know what to do. Should I be cheering? Celebrating? Crying?

Turning to watch Dimitri as he returned to his seat, his eyes caught mine for a moment – and he gave me a huge, open relieved smile. Whatever it was, looks like it was good news. GREAT news if his grin was to be believed. He sat back down, trying to control his face and respectfully watch the next Guardian receive their molnija – but it was impossible to wipe the joy from his face.

I was having a mental conversation with Lissa, respectfully clapping when required, when my Mom was called.

"Guardian Janine Hathaway" Alberta called – fondness evident in her eyes.

Mom took the stairs confidently, walking over to Lionel and greeting him easily. I guess with the number of molnija she had, this was almost routine for her. She unbuttoned her Guardian shirt, taking it off and laying it aside to reveal an all but skin tight crimson red silk camisole edged with delicate lace. It was clearly a top of the line Madam Zsar Zsars – and if Alberta's amused expression was anything to go by it was NOT the sort of undershirt a female Guardian usually wore when taking their top off at this sort of event. Against her milk-white skin, it was striking. Very very sexy without being slutty or cheap. In fact, it screamed money and class. A woman who, despite her vocation, wore _nothing_ but the finest. If I didn't know my mother better, I'd think she'd worn it as a 'fuck you' to the establishment.

Alberta gave a short speech, acknowledging Mom's latest two molnija and recognizing she had been seriously inured during the farmhouse attack.

Her molnija completed in next to no time, Mom was soon walking towards Alberta.

"Guardian Hathaway," Alberta announced to the audience. "Reallocated as Guardian to Ibrahim Mazur."

My grin was instant and massive. I spun in my seat to look at Baba. He was watching Mom on the stage with a face as though he'd just won the lottery. He was clearly very surprised. I guess this was Mom's way of saying 'Yes.' Looking back to Mom and Alberta I saw the latter had completely broken with protocol and was giving Mom a fond hug and a kiss. The Royal Moroi were all tittering, but looking back to Baba, I saw he couldn't give a shit. His smile could light up the room! Smiling joyously, Mom left the stage – returning to her seat.

"Guardian Cody Kirk," Alberta announced.

Kirk took the stage, sitting in front of Lionel to get his molnija. Alberta did a little speech about his achievements and then he, too, was approaching Alberta for presentation.

"Guardian Kirk," Alberta said solemnly to the audience. "Reallocated as Guardian to Princess Vasilisa Dragomir."

You would have thought the audience were past being stunned by this stage – but apparently not. I think everyone had forgotten Lissa had not been awarded a Guardian until finally, she _was_. And now, of course, everyone was speculating as to who this unknown Guardian was and why he was wearing a Mazur uniform.

I sat back with a HUGE grin on my face. And I didn't give a damn who saw it. Actually scratch that – I wanted _everyone_ to see I was good, in fact _great,_ with this development. I didn't need to turn to Lissa, because we had the bond, yet I still did. We looked at one another grinning like idiots. Assuming Dimitri's envelope had been as good as mine, and as good as his grin promised, everything had worked out. Worked out better than I'd ever had reason to hope!

' _Europe is going to be wonderful!'_ Lissa said, tears falling down her cheeks.

' _I'm counting on it!'_ I replied.

Focussing on the Guardians yet to cross the stage, I dutifully gave applause as required. I was particularly effusive when Pavel got his molnija. And then two Guardians later it was over.

I climbed over the back of my seat to reach Dimitri. I didn't trust myself to say anything. I just handed him my envelope, and he handed me his. Tenting the envelope to peer within, making sure no one else could see what was written on the card, I saw the same messy script as had been on mine.

 _I meant what I said when I said family is important. Rose is clearly_ _  
 _yours. Love and protect her. You are appointed as Guardian Rose_  
 _Hathaway's Soulmate Guardian. Much luck love and laughter working_  
 _out together what that means. Blessings Aunt Tatiana.__


	99. Ch 98 - What have you DONE?

I raised my eyes to the chocolate brown ones I so adored. I didn't even know what to say. There were a couple of surprises in Dimitri's envelope, not least of which was the Queen recognizing their kinship by way of signing it as 'Aunt Tatiana.'

Dimitri handed me back my envelope and I his. "May I be the first to congratulate you Guardian Hathaway?" he said with a gorgeous smile, hugging me and kissing me gently on the cheek. I returned his kiss, sadly also on the cheek. It wasn't the kiss I _wanted_ to be giving him right now, but it was the sort of kiss a new Guardian could publicly give her former mentor without raising suspicion.

"Hand her over Belikov" Mom mock threatened.

Releasing me with a grin, Dimitri shook hands with Kirk as Mom gave me a bone-crushing hug.

"A perfect training score? It's never happened before! And Queen's Guardian?! Darling, I COULD NOT BE more proud! What's your special project?" Mom gushed. I could see people around us straining to listen.

"I can't say, Mom. It's top secret – Belikov's too" I said, giving her a meaningful look. Before she had a chance to ask any more Baba, Lissa, Christian, and Adrian had made their way through the crowd to where we were standing. Baba grabbed Mom in a hug and spun her around. She was laughing in a very girly way, which he silenced quickly enough when he returned her to her feet and gave her the sort of kiss rarely seen outside the bedroom.

Seriously not wanting to see any more of that than I already had, I turned to Lissa who pulled me into a hug.

"I'm so proud of you Rose," she told me again before passing me on to Christian who also hugged me.

"Congratulations Rose. If anyone deserves this it's you."

"Little Dhampir," Adrian greeted with a big grin. "I'm so happy for you!"

"Thanks, Adrian," I said, surprising him by being the one to initiate a long hug.

"Rose?" I heard from behind me. I turned to see Eddie there grinning at me. He didn't say a word just hugged me.

"So you here to ask me to get Pavel to give you a job, or are you ok with the asshole you've been allocated?" I teased.

"Oh, I'm pretty happy with my allocation" Eddie laughed.

"Kirk and Dimitri are going to take you on as a second," I confirmed. "Train you up a bit."

"You'll be coming to Europe then? I thought with the special project you and Belikov might not be able to?"

"Nope – we're definitely coming. Both of us," I confirmed.

If anything, Eddie's grin got even bigger.

Baba had finally stopped kissing Mom and was now coming over to me. "Congratulations sweetheart" he said, pulling me into a hug. "Can't wait to hear all about your special project."

"Thanks, Baba. Congratulations to you, too! You look very happy," I laughed.

"I'm head over heels" he confirmed.

For the next half an hour or so we milled around. Several Guardians came over to congratulate Dimitri and me on our appointments as Queen's Guardians. While everyone wanted to know what our special assignments were, we didn't reveal anything. Lissa had the camera out again, and was taking photo after photo. At her request, Dimitri and I both put on our red sashes and posed for a couple of pics together.

"Princess? Could you please take a photo of Rose and me with my phone? They'll be asleep there now, but I'd like to text my family."

Lissa took Dimitri's phone and snapped off a couple of pictures of us wearing our Queen's Guardian sashes before handing it back. I watched as Dimitri chose a lovely photo of us grinning side by side, before typing ' _Mamma – Rose just graduated with a perfect training score and has been appointed as a Queen's Guardian. She's been given a special assignment to look after Princess Dragomir. We're still coming to Russia as planned. I was also made a Queen's Guardian today with a special mission to guard Rose. We're both very happy and will Skype soon to tell you all about it. Love Dimitri and Roza'_

Standing beside my Russian God, all I wanted to do was hold him in my arms and kiss him until I could barely breathe. I got the distinct impression he felt the same way. I was about to suggest he and I slip away back to the unit for some private celebrations when Baba spoke up loudly.

"Let's all adjourn to the guest quarters. I think some celebratory refreshments are in order!" Turning to Alberta who was making her way towards us, he included her in his invitation. As a group, we walked across the commons. Christian had his arm around Lissa's waist, and Mom and Baba were holding hands. Eddie and Kirk were deep in conversation as were Dimitri and Alberta. Adrian was walking beside me.

"Did you have any idea you were going to be allocated?" he asked curiously.

"None at all," replied. "No one was more shocked than I was. I'm surprised I didn't fall off the stage!"

"You didn't look shocked. Your face didn't change at all!"

"Then it's a miracle – I must have finally mastered the Guardian face because inside I was _stunned_! Why?" I asked, a suspicion growing within me, "were _you_ surprised to see me allocated?!"

"Not so much" Adrian replied with a smirk. "Aunt Tati might have sort of mentioned it…"

I could have killed him. Not right now, but I was going to get to the bottom of how much he knew, and when. And _then_ I'd kill him.

In a few minutes, we were back at Baba's guest accommodations – Mom, Baba, Pavel, Kirk, Alberta, Eddie, Lissa, Christian, Adrian, Dimitri, and me. We walked in to see Suzanne preparing flutes of champagne. The second the door had closed behind us, Dimitri was by my side.

"Oh, Roza" he moaned before pulling me against him, lowering his lips to mine. We shared a kiss that seemed to go for hours. It was filled with joy, happiness, and hope. I could feel his arm around my waist pulling me even closer – my hands squeezed his biceps as he deepened the kiss, softly biting at my lips to get me to grant his tongue access, which I did.

I was whimpering softly in pleasure, and still, our kiss kept going. Eventually, just as I thought I was going to pass out from sheer gratification, he finished the kiss and pulled back slightly. "Many many congratulations Queen's Guardian Hathaway. I love you," he whispered, stroking my cheek lightly. "And I can't wait to spend the rest of my life as your Guardian."

"Why thank you Queen's Guardian Belikov. Congratulations yourself Comrade - and I love you too!" I whispered back. _God,_ I wanted to go somewhere private just he and I for about five hours...

"Get a room, guys!" Christian joked, completely spoiling the moment.

"Bite me, Sparky!" I snapped, turning to give him a deadly stare. Everyone laughed.

Dimitri was still holding me close when Suzanne passed me a glass of champagne. Dimitri took one as well. When everyone had a glass Baba stepped forward to make a speech.

"Today is truly a joyous occasion. As well as seeing our young people finish their academic careers and graduate, we've also had the joy of seeing Rose and Eddie make their Promise and receive their first allocations. As they move out into the world and start their Guardian careers it's comforting to know that they'll be doing so in the company of good friends. For Rose and Dimitri this is also a huge day – their skill and commitment recognized via their appointment as Queen's Guardians. The best of the best, it's only fitting that these two outstanding young people join such an illustrious group.

"Today has been personally very special to me as several Mazur Guardians were awarded molnija for kills made during the recent farmhouse attack. While they are marks of honor, the true mark of courage does not lie on the back of a neck - it lies within the hearts of those who have sworn to protect, and for that you have my respect and thanks. Finally, today is the day my beautiful Janine has consented to live the rest of her life together with me. I've waited a long time for you, but it's been worth the wait! Please join me in raising your glasses to friendship, camaraderie, and love!"

Mom was tucked sheepishly under Baba's arm, and everyone was smiling. Taking a sip of champagne, I cuddled into Dimitri. "I can't believe we made it. We actually made it through to Graduation and my Promise" I said disbelievingly.

"I know. It's been a crazy ride hasn't it?" he said, leaning his head against mine and kissing my hair. "Who would have thought it when you crossed the ford at Yomba?"

"So – are we allowed to know about this 'special project' you and Dimitri are working on?" Alberta asked. You could tell curiosity was getting the better of her.

"Well, they're not the _same_ project, but they're kind of related," I said teasingly. "And I personally think Dimitri's will be _much_ more difficult to manage than mine..."

" _No_ doubt about that!" Dimitri chuckled beside me, shaking his head in amusement.

"My special project is Lissa! When I met with the Queen at Court, I told her I couldn't commit to being Lissa's Guardian because of my connection with Dimitri. But I also mentioned that as part of being shadow-kissed and bonded how I took Lissa's spirit darkness. So Tatiana's made me Lissa's 'Spirit Guardian. My job is to protect her from the darkness."

Lissa came over and held my hand.

With his arm still around my waist, Dimitri picked up where I'd left off.

"And for my sins, my special project is Rose. As some of you here know, Rose and I are linked as soul mates. So Queen Tatiana has made me Rose's Guardian. It's now my Court mandated responsibility to look after her and _keep her in line_ while she looks after Lissa," he joked.

"Hey I don't remember anything in your envelope about that _last_ part, Comrade," I said, smacking him on the backside.

"I'm sure it's an oversight," he teased, leaning down to kiss me again.

The back of my neck was starting to itch. Oh! That reminded me – I wanted to see my Promise mark!

"Hey, Mom? Do you have a pocket mirror? I want to see my Promise mark!"

Mom went to her handbag and pulled out a little makeup mirror while Lissa carefully peeled off the membrane, and I felt a small glow of Spirit against my neck.

"That's better. Can't have you going to the dance with a red scratchy neck" Lissa said.

"Oh – it's _gorgeous_!" Mom gushed. "Lionel always does the nicest work."

"It's so feminine" Lissa agreed.

Walking over to a mirror in the sitting room and angling the makeup mirror behind me I was able to see it. Mom was right – Lionel had done an outstanding job. While it was the usual promise mark, there was something slightly more girly about it. Somehow a little more delicate? I loved it!

Dimitri walked up behind me, dropping a kiss on to the back of my neck. "It's beautiful, milaya. It really looks good on you."

"Thank you, Comrade" I replied, delighted it met with his approval.

Lissa was sitting on the sofa with Eddie, helping him peel his membrane off. He was complaining as it ripped the hairs off the back of his neck. Rolling his eyes, Dimitri went over and ripped it off for him in one fell swoop, causing a particularly colorful word to escape Eddie's lips.

"Guardian lesson one," Kirk told Eddie. "If you're getting molnija shave the back of your neck first." He ripped his own patch off without complaint.

"You could have told me that this morning" Eddie grumbled.

"Yes, but where's the fun in that?" Kirk replied with a smirk.

Lissa healed Eddie's neck, and he came across to the mirror to take a look at his Promise mark.

"Suits you Eddie," I said. "You look good."

"Right back at you Hathaway" he replied, surveying mine.

Lissa quickly healed Mom, Kirk, and Pavel although the latter only agreed to have it done because he was curious about how Spirit healing felt. Theirs were only molnija, not a full Promise mark, so needed next to no Spirit at all. Dimitri sat down where Eddie had been so Lissa could peel the membrane off his neck. She did so and stopped short with a shocked look. Mom looked towards his neck and gasped "Dimitri what have you _done_?!"

I looked over to my Russian God's rather embarrassed red face before crossing the room in three steps. Coming around behind him to look at the back of his neck, I saw his new zvezda. It was simple and sat perfectly with his other molnija next to his Promise mark. The Promise mark I knew so well. The one I'd kissed at least a thousand times. The one which now had a stylized rose entwined around it!

My hand flew to my mouth in shock my eyes wide. "Dimitri? Are you even _allowed_ to do that?" I gasped.

"It's my neck, isn't it? Besides since I'm _your_ Guardian, I don't see that it matters what anyone else thinks" he growled.

He had a point. Hang on… "You had that done before you _knew_ you were my allocated Guardian," I said still shocked.

"I've been _your_ Guardian from the moment I admitted to myself I was crazy in love with you, Roza. So do you like it?" he asked shyly.

"I _love_ it Comrade," I said, bursting into tears and kissing him in delight.

Lissa quickly healed him, and I took another look. Lionel had done an exquisite job. The rose was delicate and subtle but not too girly. It was in all black, just like the Promise mark, and of a similar weight. They balanced each other well, and if you didn't know better, you would think the two had always been there together. From a distance, or with his hair tied back like it normally was, you wouldn't even pick it unless you were looking for it.

The others came around to take a look. Mom was looking slightly disapproving, but Alberta was misty eyed. "It's lovely Dimitri. I would never have picked you as such a romantic."

Dimitri blushed even more.

"Fuck Belikov. You just like to make the rest of us dudes look bad don't you?" Christian complained. I know he'd dropped a lot of money on an emerald necklace he was going to give Lissa tonight, but romance wise it didn't even come close to Dimitri's gesture.

After the shock wore off, everyone moved on to other topics of conversation, leaving my Russian God and me to cuddle on the sofa. I was on his lap, my head nuzzled into the crook of his neck, my fingers stroking the back of his neck softly. "Comrade? I'd really like to go somewhere private and show you just how much I love your new tattoo. Do you think we could go back to the unit?" I said quietly so no one else would hear us.

"Absolutely milaya. Give me a minute to sort it with Kirk."

Dimitri walked over to where Kirk and Eddie were chatting. I could see them smirking as Dimitri spoke with them. Wandering back to me he said, "Kirk is going to hang out with Eddie away from the unit until at least 4 am."

"Good. The dance starts at seven, so I'll get Lissa to come to the unit at four, so we can get ready."

"It takes _three hours_ to get ready for a dance?" Dimitri queried incredulously.

"And you say you have sisters..." I laughed shaking my head in disbelief.


	100. Ch 99 - A Different Type of Bling

I heard the key in the lock, and then Kirk clearing his throat a couple of times before he called out, "D? Rose? It's ten past four, and I'm back, and Lissa is here, too."

I was lying naked on my side under the covers in bed with Dimitri, holding him tightly against me. We'd spent an hour and a half worshiping one another. All our joy, fear and stress about graduation and the Promise ceremony poured out into tender and passionate lovemaking. And then we'd held one another, talking and kissing.

"Be out in a moment," Dimitri called out, giving me a last soft kiss. "Up you get milaya," he said softly. "You have a dance to prepare for!"

"You need to prepare too, Comrade."

"It will take me fifteen minutes to have a shower, shave and put my uniform back on," he chuckled pulling a clean pair of boxers out of his drawer and putting them on. "Bags first shower!" He went to have his shower and I grabbed my bathrobe from the back of Dimitri's door, wrapping it around myself before heading out to see Lissa.

"You look relaxed" she teased. "By the way, your parents are going to be here in a minute. They said they had a graduation present for you?"

"Europe is meant to be my graduation present?"

"Well, apparently they've got you something else as well."

In a few minutes, Dimitri was out of the shower, just wearing a towel wrapped around his hips. God, he looked hot! I had no idea how I was going to be able to keep my hands off him tonight, especially after a couple of hours of delight we'd just had. He went back to his room to get changed.

There was a knock at the door, and Baba and Mom entered. "Hello darling! Your mother and I just wanted to drop by with some graduation gifts."

"I thought Europe was my gift?"

"It is – but we each wanted to get you a little something to commemorate the day."

Mom went first. "Your father gave this to me when I was only a little older than you are now. I had long hair, back then, so I wore it a lot." She opened a black velvet case to show a gold hair clasp decorated with diamonds and rubies. It was the sort that had a pointed stake that went through holes in each end to secure it.

"The stake part is silver, charmed and very sharp. I know it can be hard for a lady to carry a stake in formal wear, so I had it made especially as a backup weapon should your mother ever need it," Baba explained. "We've had the charms renewed."

"I thought it would go beautifully with your gown this evening, and after that, you can keep it," Mom concluded. It was just beautiful. Simple and classy Mom was right. It would look sensational with my dress.

"Thanks, Mom, Baba. It's beautiful." I put one arm around each of them.

"And I didn't think you'd be wearing a necklace with your gown tonight, so I thought perhaps a different type of bling?" Baba said, handing me another jewelry box. I opened it to see simple square diamond solitaire earrings. They were a close match for my tennis bracelet, which I had intended to wear tonight.

"Oh, Baba – they're beautiful. They must have cost you a fortune?"

"Probably? I didn't ask" he replied. "Every girl needs a set of diamond earrings - and now you have yours."

"Thank you, Baba. You spoil me too much!"

"Not at all. Lissa? Janine and I also have a little something to celebrate your graduation," he said, passing her a jewelry box.

Lissa looked like she might be about to cry. This was certainly unexpected. Opening the box, inside were nestled a gorgeous pair of delicate emerald earrings. I gave Mom a knowing look – I'd mentioned to her Sparky was giving Lissa an emerald necklace for her graduation gift. These had obviously been bought to match.

"Oh Abe, Janine! You shouldn't have, but they're gorgeous and they'll match my dress perfectly! Thank you SO much," she said, giving my parents each a hug. I was so grateful they'd remembered her. Events like this, when everyone was surrounded by their family, were particularly hard if you didn't have one. Now she had her own special memento to treasure from our graduation day.

"Hi Abe, Janine. What are you doing here?" Dimitri asked, coming out wearing his uniform.

"Just here to give our special girls their graduation presents," Baba said. "I see you're ready for the dance. Did you want to come back to the guest quarters with us while the ladies prepare? Christian, Adrian, Pavel, and I were going to watch the UK qualifying boxing match."

"Oh? The Phillips one? Yeah, I'll be in that! Kirk? You wanna come?"

"Nah I'm on duty guarding the girls."

"That's ok – I'll get Pavel to send over two of the other Guardians," Baba said pulling out his phone.

In a few minutes, Doherty and Ingles were installed outside the unit door and the guys were departing with Dimitri given strict instructions to be back to collect us at 6.40. I had a shower, poured Lissa and me champagne, and then the process of beautification started.

A couple of hours later I was slipping my dress on and looking at myself in satisfaction in the mirror. Lissa was a miracle worker. She'd convinced me to use liquid eyeliner, and it had really brought my eyes out. Teamed with mascara, smoky eyeshadow, subtle contouring, and a shiny red lipgloss I still looked like myself, but my eyes looked huge and my lips very kissable! There was no teenager here – I looked every bit a woman.

Lissa had made me brush my hair for half an hour until it was super shiny and glossy. She'd then expertly set it in a simple upstyle, using my new ruby and diamond hair clasp to secure it. The style looked wonderful with mandarin collar on my dress, and it left my neck exposed and displayed my Promise mark and new molnija perfectly.

My dress fit like an absolute glove. The length was ideal and the color just gorgeous on me. Being backless, I couldn't wear a bra with it, and I'd eventually decided to go without panties too. It was so fitted over the hips and bottom, I didn't want a panty line showing. Besides, I thought I might enjoy taunting Dimitri at some stage throughout the evening with the information that I was _completely naked_ under the dress. I had a feeling that me being out in public without panties might cause him to have some sort of reaction! I grabbed the jewelry box Baba had given me, and put my new diamond earrings in. It was the finishing touch, and I was satisfied.

Turning to look at Lissa I could honestly say she'd never looked more beautiful. Her dress was floaty and ethereal. While she didn't have the same sort of cleavage I did, her padded pushup corselette, combined with the empire line cut of the dress, made the most of what she did have. In fact, she kept looking down at her chest in consternation, commenting that she felt 'almost indecent' going out with so much breast exposed. In reality there was only the very tiniest hint of womanly curve evident above the neckline of her gown, and it was in no way indecent or unsuitable. I guess it was all a matter of perspective I thought wryly!

The shoes she'd bought were perfect with the dress. They gave the little bit of sparkle and interest to draw attention to her lovely slim legs. For every other event like this for as long as I could remember I'd curled her hair, but tonight we decided to straighten it. It was a different look for her, and I liked it. I'd used a brow pencil to give a little bit of depth to her pale eyebrows, as suggested by one of the women at the day spa we'd been to at Court earlier in the week. Combined with her other makeup, it was a good look for her.

She'd been right – the earrings Mom and Baba had gifted her matched her dress, and her eyes, perfectly. Giving her a thorough looking over, the only thing she was missing was a necklace. Luckily the one I knew Christian was bringing would be _just the thing._ A gorgeous emerald solitaire it would complete the outfit.

Grabbing the camera I took several photos of her, and she of me, before I decided we need a few together. Going to the unit door, I opened it and peered out. "Doherty? Can you come in and take some photos of Lissa and me?" He walked in and looked at us, his eyes almost popping out of his head.

"Do we look alright?" I asked, almost starting to worry.

"Apologies. Rose? Princess? You both look breathtaking," he said looking at us both admiringly. Well – that's the sort of reaction I'd been hoping for! Here's hoping Christian and Dimitri felt the same way when they saw us. We spent the next five minutes posing for silly photos before thanking Doherty and letting him resume guarding. I grabbed my lipgloss and laid it on the countertop next to the camera and Lissa's handbag.

"You're not taking an evening bag?" she queried.

"Nah – I'm putting Kirk in charge of the camera, and Dimitri will carry my lipgloss."

"Speaking of which, they'll be here very soon. Before they get here, I wanted to say thank you. Thank you for everything Rose. We've been through so much together. I'm so glad you found Dimitri. He completes you and you deserve that happiness."

I grabbed her hand. "I feel the same way about you and Christian. He adores you Lissa, and he's a good man. Although if he calls me Rosie again, you might find your prospect of ever becoming a mother completely removed" I joked.

Looking over at the clock I could see it was 6.39. Our men would be here at any moment. Before I'd even finished the thought, there was a knock at the door. "Lord Christian Ozera and Queen's Guardian Belikov."

The door opened, and our two men entered. Both looking groomed and completely gorgeous in their dinner suits. In their DINNER SUITS? Dimitri wasn't in uniform! My eyes looked to his in surprise, but he was busy trying to pick his jaw up off the floor looking at me.

"Roza? You are the most gorgeous woman I've ever seen," he said sounding as if he'd been hit by lightning. Shaking his head in bewilderment, Dimitri took my hand and rubbed his thumb across my promise ring looking at me baffled. "I have never seen anyone as heartbreakingly beautiful as you look right now," he said softly. "I can't believe you're mine."

I was almost a puddle at his feet.

"Comrade? You're wearing a _suit?_ How? I packed it in the stuff to go back to Santa Monica when you said you wouldn't change your mind?"

"I know, milaya. And I fished it out and sent it to your Mom's rooms for safekeeping."

"Why did you change your mind?"

"Because the idea of you going alone or on another man's arm broke my heart. It's your big night baby. And I'm your man. Now and forever. Of course I should be by your side - and I couldn't very well accompany you looking like the cheap foreign hired help in my uniform could I?!"

Oh my God. I can't believe he was teasing me with that comment NOW!

"Thank you, Comrade. You have no idea how much this means to me!"

"My pleasure, Roza. I can't wait to walk in with the most beautiful woman in the room," he said with a wicked smile.

Finally returning my attention to Lissa and Christian, I turned to see him fastening the clasp of a necklace around her neck. Turning and seeing me watching Lissa squealed "Rose! Look what Christian gave me as a graduation gift!"

It was truly lovely, and I told her as much.

"Oh, Vlad! Dimitri you're in a _suit!_ What happened?" Lissa asked, finally dragging her eyes away from Christian.

Dimitri looked at her a little embarrassed and shrugged.

"Lissa – look what Dimitri gave me as a graduation gift" I teased, indicating his attire with a massive grin. I was seriously floating on air I was so excited.


	101. Ch 100 - Unspoken Questions

Dimitri held my arm as we walked to the edge of the auditorium. It had been completely transformed from this afternoon's Promise ceremony and was now a beautiful ballroom. There were delicate, filmy drapes lining the walls with twinkling lights behind them. It was a really pretty look. Although it was only just past seven, the space was already filling up - with many graduates standing looking towards the doors waiting for friends to arrive or pass judgment on the outfits or dates of those coming in.

Lissa and Christian walked in first and created quite a stir. Lissa looked every part the Princess. Her gown set her apart from the other girls, and her straightened hair was a different look. I could see the Royal Moroi ladies analyzing and discussing it immediately. Dimitri and I paused in the shadows, giving Lissa her chance to shine. Between the perfect training score, Queen's Guardian thing, my dress, makeup and five-inch heels, everyone having copped a good look at Dimitri with his shirt off earlier, him now looking like the embodiment of tall dark and handsome in a very expensive suit, and finally the fact I'd be walking in on his arm – yeah I was expecting a reaction.

And I wasn't disappointed!

Two seconds after Dimitri had said "Are you ready milaya?" we stepped out of the shadows and followed Lissa and Christian into the ballroom. Immediately I could see my dress had the reaction I'd hoped. More than a couple of the guys were looking at me with obvious desire and admiration, and the girls looking at me with poorly disguised envy – although, truth be told, that might have more to do with my escort and not be about how good I looked in my gown. In either case, I could hear the murmurs and speculation from the moment we were spotted and even a wolf whistle.

Not giving the onlookers any attention, I turned and to Dimitri and giggled "Well nice to know I still have it."

Gazing down at me with amusement in his gorgeous chocolate brown eyes, Dimitri murmured "You love this, don't you? Giving those poor guys a good look at what they're not going to get to touch tonight."

"Yep" I'd laughed back gleefully.

We stopped to speak briefly with Lissa and Christian before they took off to say hello to some of their Royal Moroi friends, while Dimitri and I moved towards the more Dhampir dominated side of the room. We quickly spotted Eddie and Chelsea, so went to say hello. He looked debonair in his suit, and she looked very sweet in a long lilac dress.

"Wow, Rose, you look sensational!" Eddie remarked, openly admiring me, looking a little surprised at how I was dressed. "All grown up. Evening Belikov," he smirked at Dimitri. I guess he, too, was surprised to see Dimitri not in uniform. It had been a hot topic between he and me, and our whole group knew how much I'd wanted him to wear a suit and come as my date.

"Castile, Chelsea," Dimitri nodded.

"Rose you _do_ look incredible," Chelsea said kindly. "Good evening Guardian Belikov." I could see she was trying to work out if Dimitri was there as my Guardian, an escort, or my date. To be honest, I hadn't really figured it out, so I was following his cues.

Chelsea had been Promised this afternoon, too, and was slated to guard a Royal Moroi girl starting Monday. "Chelsea we're colleagues now, and both off duty. Please call me Dimitri," he said kindly. "And may I mention how lovely you look."

"He's right - you look great Chelsea" I chimed in.

Eddie was standing with his arm wrapped around Chelsea's waist. I wonder whether it was a serious relationship? I'd have to ask Eddie. Dimitri was still holding my arm, but I would have given anything for him to hold me like Eddie was Chelsea. Still, he was here, and he wasn't in uniform, so I tried to content myself with the concessions he'd already made.

We said hello as a few other new Guardians came to join us. Everyone was eager to hear about my appointment as a Queen's Guardian, but I didn't know what to tell them. I guess Dimitri and I would need to check in with the head of the Queen's Guard soon and work out just what our new roles entailed. For example, would we need to be part of the Royal Guard at official functions when we were at Court?

"Christ, Rose – you look absolutely amazing!" Kirk said, coming up to say hello. Wearing his uniform, he was obviously on duty. Taking my hand, he pulled me away from Dimitri to look at me admiringly. I did a little twirl for him giggling. "Geez D – how did you end up escorting the hottest woman in the room?"

Dimitri shrugged and smirked, before handing Kirk my camera. "You're on camera duty Kirk" he laughed. "Rose wants lots of photos. Don't lose it." Taking my hand back, Dimitri brought me back to stand beside him. "You can start by taking a photo of Rose and me," he said. With my left hand still in his, he put his right arm behind me, resting his hand on the small of my back. And I was delighted that after Kirk had taken a couple of photos, and we continued talking with the assembled company, he didn't remove it.

"Come on Roza," he said quietly after a little while "We should go and see if we can find Adrian and your parents." With his hand still gently on my back, my Russian God guided me towards the other side of the room where the majority of the Moroi were assembled. Sure enough, Mom and Abe were there, speaking with a group of middle-aged Royal Moroi. Parents of my Moroi classmates, by the looks of it. It was funny to see Baba interacting with them. He wasn't their peer. Truth be told, he was all but holding court. You could see them attending to his every word. And right by his side, looking sensational, was Mom! Mom's dress was a vision – but it was the strand of diamonds at her neck and wrist which was standing out the most. Looks like I wasn't the _only_ one Baba had bought new bling!

"Baba!" I said catching his eye.

"Rose!" he said, taking in my appearance. "You look delightful darling. Belikov – you scrubbed up well!" he smirked.

"Thanks, Abe. Janine, you look gorgeous" he complimented Mom.

"Thank you Dimitri. You two look very striking together" she grinned. I'm not sure whether Mom had anything to do with Dimitri's unexpected capitulation, but either way, she looked pretty pleased about it. Next thing we were being introduced to their party.

"May I introduce our daughter Rose and her escort Dimitri? They were both appointed to the Queen's Guard today" Baba announced proudly.

"Does that mean you may have to fight _Strigoi_?" a slightly hysterical looking Moroi woman asked. "Aren't you terrified?"

"Rose has already fought and killed ten Strigoi," Baba said quietly.

"Oh? Is that a lot? It _seems_ like a lot – we're always led to believe they're very frightening and deadly? But if you've already killed ten, perhaps they're not so scary after all? I suppose the Queen's Guard will give you a good chance to come across and kill more?" she added optimistically – as though killing Strigoi was a diverting pastime any Guardian would give their eye teeth for.

I could see Dimitri's jaw clenching. To be fair Mom wasn't looking thrilled, either.

"Almost a third of the Guardians who were Promised today will not survive their first encounter with a Strigoi" Dimitri said, quietly and with derision dripping from every word. "Five years from now, at least half of them will be dead. Believe me when I tell you that Strigoi are the creatures of your very worst nightmares. They are fast, fearless and intentionally cruel. If you'd ever seen one, it would haunt your dreams forever. If you'd ever had to _fight_ one you would know the meaning of pure evil and terror. I would not wish it on my worst enemy. Now excuse us – I think I need to get this beautiful young lady some punch" Dimitri said, deftly steered me away from the group leaving a stunned silence in our wake.

"Was that _really_ necessary, Comrade?"

"It just irritates me that they have no idea of what we do – what we _risk –_ for them," Dimitri growled.

I turned to face him, placing one of my hands against his chest looking up into his soulful brown eyes. "I know darling. But let's not ruin tonight by dwelling on it. Let's find some better company and get some food. I want to be ready to go when the music starts!"

The first part of the evening was dedicated to mingling, canapés, and drinks so there was a band playing pleasant background music. However, come 8.30 the DJ would be commencing, and the dancing would start. Appreciating I hadn't yet had dinner, Dimitri took my hand and led me towards the buffet tables set at one edge of the room. He deftly prepared a selection of canapés for me and fetched a glass of punch. It was so courteous and considerate. But really, I didn't expect any different of my man. He was always such a gentleman towards me. Well _almost_ always – he hadn't been such a gent this morning in the gym storage room I thought, feeling a ripple pass through my nether regions just thinking about it.

"Here you go milaya," he said, passing me my plate with a beautiful smile. I noticed more graduates were regarding us with interest. I wasn't sure whether it was my dress, if they were trying to figure out what was going on between Dimitri and I, or whether it was just the fact that as of Monday we'd both be official Queen's Guardians.

I was nibbling on a canapé when Jesse Zeklos and Camille Conta came over to speak with us. It would be the first time I'd spoken with Jesse since the visit with his father the day after Dimitri flattened him. I looked at Camille's outfit, and had a little smirk to myself when I realized I looked about ten times hotter than she did. The slightly sour expression on her face made me think she might have come to the same conclusion. I noticed Jesse give Dimitri a wary look while Camille's look to Dimitri was much more interested. Guess she'd been at the Promise ceremony and seen him with his shirt off!

"Rose you look magnificent. Really, really gorgeous" Jesse said, looking at me in a sleazy way. "Can I take the opportunity to congratulate you on your appointment as a Queen's Guardian? I expect that will find you based at Court in the future?" he asked.

"Not immediately. You remember Queen's Guardian Belikov? He and I have been assigned special projects. We leave for Europe in a few days. I'm not sure when we'll return to Court" I answered pleasantly. I couldn't figure out why Jesse wanted to talk with me. He'd not yet said a word to Dimitri. Admittedly Dimitri was giving him a death glare, so I could kind of understand that.

Jesse seemed uncertain how to continue. He had something to say but was having trouble spitting it out. There was an awkward pause that Dimitri finally filled by saying "Rose? We should check in with Tatiana. Excuse me Lord Zeklos, Lady Conta."

"Sure thing – save me a dance, Rose?" Jesse asked. I shrugged.

Taking my now empty plate and glass from me, Dimitri placed them on a table beside him before offering me his arm and sweeping me away before Jesse could say anything further. He walked me towards the end of the room where Queen Tatiana was sitting in a comfortable armchair with two two-seater sofas on either side of her. She had eight of her Guardians with her, standing to attention in a U shape to her side and back. On one couch Adrian was seated, openly sipping a cocktail with an amused countenance. On the other, I could see Grigor Zeklos looking tense as he chatted with Tatiana. I'd be willing to bet good money the conversation had something to do with Jesse's allocation! Perhaps that's why Jesse had wanted to chat with me? Maybe he thought a Queen's Guardian might have some influence with her Majesty? Stranger things had happened – but if he thought I'd be putting in a good word for him with Tatiana then he had another thing coming!

I was unsure as to whether we should approach and interrupt when Adrian spotted us. Standing and walking towards us, Adrian took my hand and giving me a deep bow kissed it. "Rose your beauty eclipses every woman in this room. You're beyond radiant, and it is an utter joy to behold you." Turning to Dimitri he nodded "Cuz, every man in this room wants to be you right now. You should see the red flashes of desire in their auras every time this divine creature walks past."

You had to love Adrian – he really had a way with the words!

I giggled and blushed. Hey! I might be a Guardian now, but I was still a girl! I turned to smile at Dimitri and saw him looking a little sour. He hadn't shown his jealous side in ages. In fact I had thought he was getting over it – however he didn't look thrilled by my reaction to Adrian's flattery. I leaned up to him, whispering in his ear "Don't worry, Comrade. You're still the man I'm going home with tonight."

Pulling away from me slightly, Dimitri looked into my eyes with a smoldering look "Damn right!" If we'd been anywhere else I would have pulled him to me and kissed him. As it is all I could do was give him a loaded look in return.

Tatiana had spotted Adrian speaking with Dimitri and I and gestured us over. Dismissing Grigor, she turned her attention to us as we stood before her. Dimitri bowed and then held my hand to balance me while I curtseyed. I took a quick look at the eight Guardians on duty tonight. I recognized a couple from the fight at the palace, including blondie who'd carried me when my leg was broken and who'd winked at me during the Promise ceremony. While the Guardians all had their impassive expressions on, I could tell they were checking Dimitri and me out. Changes to the Queen's Guard were rare. Officially the roles were reviewed every three years, and occasionally someone was replaced then, but two additional Queen's Guardians, with special projects, was bound to cause a stir amongst such a small and tight-knit team. I wonder how much they knew.

Tatiana indicated we should be seated on one of the couches, Dimitri held my hand courteously as I sat before seating himself beside me. "Guardian Belikov, Guardian Hathaway – I trust you intend to accept your assignments?" she said with an indulgent smile.

"Yes, your majesty. On behalf of Rose and myself, can I thank you for your understanding and the thought you've put into this matter" Dimitri said formally.

Tatiana nodded. "There's a very good chance that Vasilisa will be our next Queen. Her lineage, age, and progressive attitude all predispose her to the role, and once she returns from Europe and commences at Lehigh I intend to start grooming her for the position. I'm relying on you to keep her _safe."_

Her emphasis on the final word made it clear she was referring to Lissa's sanity. I nodded letting her know I understood. It wasn't entirely a surprise. I'd suspected for a while Tatiana intended to groom Lissa. She'd had an inkling about it, too. I think it's one of the reasons Lissa had been keen to escape to Europe for a year with Christian.

Tatiana signaled the Guardian closest to her forward. "This is Adams head of my Guard," she introduced.

"Belikov. Hathaway" he nodded kindly. "You're off duty, and here is not the place to discuss it, but we should meet before Her Majesty returns to Court. Most of the team will be having lunch at midnight tomorrow in the private dining room. I appreciate you don't start your new roles until Monday, but if you could join us it would be helpful."

"Of course," Dimitri replied solicitously. "We'll be there."

"The rest of the team only know your special assignments involve protecting the Princess. Her Majesty thought it prudent any _particulars_ were kept quiet."

"I understand and agree," I said gratefully. I don't think either Dimitri or I wanted our full situation to be public knowledge.

Adams smiled at us. "Tonight is a special celebration for you both, and I've taken enough of your time. Congratulations – I hope you have a magical evening together" he said with a twinkle in his eyes, stepping back into his guard position – our dismissal was implicit.

Dimitri nodded and rose from the sofa, holding his hand out to help me up. Adrian stood as well.

"Little Dhampir? I hope you're going to save me a dance this evening? I'd hate to think I wouldn't get to take you in my arms at least once when you're looking so sexy" Adrian joked. "I know I'm not the _only_ man who intends on asking you to dance. Half the Royal Moroi men here want the chance to hold you tight against them – if only for the length of a dance, so make sure you save a nice slow dance for me."

Dimitri was looking more and more annoyed. Honestly, it was almost like Adrian was _intentionally_ trying to provoke him. I gave Adrian a pointed look, but he just smirked.

"Don't worry Cuz – Rose only has eyes for you. Although James over there has been asking a _lot_ of questions about her," he continued, nodding towards where the blond guy from the fight and Promise ceremony stood to attention as part of the Queen's Guard. Looking at him again, he wasn't much older than me. Maybe twenty? He must be _really good_ if he was already in the Queen's Guard at such a tender age. And it had to be admitted - he was incredibly good looking!

Seeing Adrian, Dimitri and I looking towards him, his eyes met mine and then he slowly ran his eyes down my body not even trying to disguise he was mentally undressing me. If his expression were to be believed, he hadn't found me wanting. When his eyes finally returned to mine, he gave me a clear look of invitation before blowing me a kiss. Beside me, I could feel Dimitri tensing every muscle. He was going to _explode_ if I didn't get him out of here.

"Come on Comrade – we haven't said hello to your Guardian colleagues. You might not see some of them for a while after tonight. Besides I'm _itching_ to rub being a Queen's Guardian in Stan's face. _Please,_ Dimitri?"

Giving James a final filthy look, Dimitri brought his eyes back to mine, giving me an indulgent smile. "Of course, milaya. Let's go."

Putting his arm around my back as we walked across to where a group of Guardians were standing, I could see more and more people watching us speculatively. Dimitri's touches hadn't gone beyond the realm of what could be considered appropriate for an escort or a good friend, but perhaps something about the way we moved together – so in sync with one another – seemed to hint at a more intimate relationship? In any case, as we stood side by side being congratulated about our new appointments, I could see the unspoken question on more than one set of lips.


	102. Ch 101 - Something to Say

Dimitri knew some of his soon to be former colleagues were starting to wonder about him and the dark haired, dark eyed beauty standing beside him. There'd been one too many times he'd stepped forward to defend her, too many close calls where they'd stepped away from one another only just in time but still with telling expressions. But, really, Dimitri knew it was the way they looked at each other. He couldn't help opening up to Rose – giving her access to his heart and thoughts in ways no one ever had before, and it showed on his face every time his eyes met hers. It was such a stark contrast to his former closed-off demeanor. Her looks to him were no better - so loaded with trust, love, and adoration that it's not surprising people were becoming suspicious.

As if reading his thoughts, Rose turned to him, her look telling him she knew he was still feeling out of sorts about the men shamelessly eye-fucking her tonight. She knew he was proud of her, that he loved the way she looked so beautiful for him. But she also knew seeing men ogling her like they had some sort of right to brought out his protective and jealous sides. The idea of someone else touching his Roza was enough to make his fists clench in fury. Feeling the tension rise in him again, Rose absentmindedly turned and stroked one of his arms. It was enough to soothe him immediately.

Approaching her arch-nemesis Stan Alto, Rose had a wicked glint in her eye. If Dimitri was honest with himself, he enjoyed the way Rose toyed with Stan. The guy was a dickhead, and he'd crossed the line more than once with Rose. Now they were only hours away from being 'out' Dimitri swore to himself next time Stan did it, he'd be answering to six foot seven inches of angry boyfriend. Because even though Rose didn't need a man to look after her, as her man, Dimitri still wanted to.

"Hey, Stan – I can call you that now can't I? Given we're both Guardians?" she said saucily to him.

"Rose" he acknowledged in an almost friendly tone which she could see right through. "Of course you can call me Stan now. Congratulations on actually managing to graduate" he said with just a hint of his former rancor.

"Well I guess my perfect training score must have helped with that," Rose said to him smugly. "Did you hear I've been made a Queen's Guardian?"

"Yes, I did hear," Stan said. "I hope you'll find it stimulating – although it looks like a lot of standing around, pretending not to hear or see anything and not doing a hell of a lot…" he said, looking towards where Tatiana sat surrounded by her guard. He had a point.

"Yeah, but isn't that being a Guardian? You're the one who told me it was all about standing around and not really about killing Strigoi. Of course, you'd know about that …" she said with mock innocence. Stan only had a couple of molnija - which Dimitri thought at his age would have to be a sore a point for him. "That's why I'm glad Dimitri and I were given special projects. We're leaving for Europe in a couple of days. We'll be traveling for at least a year."

She'd finally caught Stan by surprise. "Travelling? Together?"

"Yeah – we're starting in Baia, Russia. We'll be there this time next week."

"Baia. Isn't that where your family is from?" Stan asked, turning to look at Dimitri curiously.

"Yes it is," he said, taking Rose's hand carefully within his. "Excuse me, Stan, the dancing will be starting soon, and there are a few other people I know Rose would like to say to say goodbye to." He knew it wasn't as much rubbing in as she'd have liked, but it was enough. For now at least. Knowing Rose, as he did, he knew this wasn't over.

He was right – as he led her towards another group of Guardians, his arm still lightly draped around her, she was already plotting a more exacting revenge on Stan. Specifically, whether a visit back to St. Vlad's might be in order in a year or so. Tatiana had been fairly vague about their 'special assignments.' Rose was wondering if she could convince Dimitri to join her for a quick visit to see Stan's class to administer a dose of public humiliation. Either that or if she could somehow manage a spar with him in front of his students. She knew she'd wipe the floor with him, and that she'd relish every second!

Looking at her conniving grin, Dimitri shook his head. How did he end up with such an infuriating, spirited, sensual and loving woman? He still didn't know, but he thanked his lucky stars every day that he had. His grandmother had always said you found things in the most unexpected places. Usually, she was referring to a lost sock hidden behind the breadbin or some such. Yet he'd not expected to find the love of his life in the form of a seventeen-year-old runaway in Portland, Oregon!

And he adored her. Every single thing about her. He'd been her combat mentor, but honestly, she'd been the one to teach him so much more. It had been his honor to lead her in the art of making love, but she'd been the one to fearlessly teach his guarded heart to trust and finally feel true love. Turning to look at Rose now, speaking with some of the Guardians who'd all but brought her up at the Academy, he felt prouder than he knew it was possible to feel.

Rose could feel Dimitri's loving gaze upon her. She always knew. Turning to face him she could see pride, love, and happiness plastered across his face. No wonder everyone was staring at the two of them! She didn't care. People could think whatever they wanted. And honestly, it would be hard for anyone to imagine anything more outlandish than the actual truth of their love story!

While they were talking to Alberta and a few others, the band finally packed up, and it was time for the DJ to start. Rose didn't have high hopes for the music. With such a mixed audience, the chances of anything worth dancing to were fairly slim – although there should be a few slow songs. And she was happy with anything that gave Dimitri the opportunity to take her in his arms.

The first couple of songs were ok. Popular but nothing special. Dimitri and Rose stood watching other couples dancing. Mostly young people swaying side-to-side, although some of the older Moroi actually knew what they were doing. They were both surprised to see Abe and Janine doing the foxtrot to a Neil Diamond song that was the third track. Rose's parents were so tuned in to one another, and so clearly in love, it was a delight to witness. When a fast song came on next, Lissa dragged Christian out onto the floor, despite the fact he was so clearly uncomfortable!

Rose was standing watching the two of them laughing when Dimitri slipped his arms around her waist from behind, holding her gently to him as the two of them watched Lissa coaxing Christian to dance with limited success. And while Dimitri and Rose were watching the antics on the dance floor, his head resting on her shoulder saying things quietly that only she could hear, it seemed like half the room was watching them. If conjecture had been rife before, it had now reached an absolute fever pitch!

Finally, there was a song they knew. It had played on the radio a bit recently, but it had been on high rotation on Rose's phone during training sessions in the lead up to the dance. In fact, they'd danced to it in their gym sessions more than once practicing. Spinning to look at him, still enclosed within his arms around her waist, she asked with a look he knew he'd never be able to refuse "Dance with me Comrade? Please?!"

He nodded, taking her hand. A piano version of 'Secret Love Song' by a popular band Little Mix, it had voiced everything to Dimitri that Rose had wanted to so many times. It was anything but subtle, in the present company, but again she didn't care. This wasn't about anyone other than she and Dimitri.

Pulling her against him in a dancing embrace, there was no fake distance between them this time. Her hips were firmly against his – his hand on her back – her hand on his arm. While still within the realm of respectable, somehow it felt so dangerous; they'd never been so openly together in public. It felt perilous yet so so exciting.

As soon as Dimitri led her out onto the floor, it was obvious to everyone they could dance. Really dance. An awkward tempo, and the fact that they were unmistakably more skilled than just about everyone else saw the dance floor slowly clear until they were one of only twenty or so couples - all but deserted on a dance floor this size. Accordingly, Dimitri was able to stretch out their movements – leading Rose backward through long flourished steps, the two of them spinning deliriously around the entire floor. Even those who didn't know them stopped to admire such a skilled and gorgeous couple.

Alberta was standing to one side talking with Janine watching the two of them. While Janine and Alberta now looked an odd couple – one standing in her Guardian uniform, the other in an evening gown and dripping with jewels, there was something satisfying about their unchanged friendship.

"He leads her so beautifully" Alberta observed feelingly.

"Always has. Pretty much ever since Portland" a gruff Stan commented, approaching the ladies with a glass of punch in his hand.

"I don't know what you mean?" Alberta said challengingly, an eyebrow raised.

"Oh for goodness sake, Alberta. Not saying is not the same as not seeing. I have EYES you know!"

Alberta turned to look at Janine with a surprised look. Well, this was unexpected.

"I think you imagine things Guardian Alto" Janine said in a distinctly frosty tone.

Stan shrugged. The three of them turned back to watch Dimitri and Rose spin around the dance floor. They reached the center of the floor just as the song moved into a quiet segue.

As they slowed their movements, Rose raised her eyes to Dimitri's. Even the most casual observer would have to be blind not to see the question in her eyes. And Dimitri was far from a disinterested participant. As he looked into the eyes he loved he saw the same question, the same hope they'd held so many times before. 'Mine? Be mine?'. And finally, he could find no reason to disappoint her any longer.

And so he kissed her. In the middle of the dance floor. In front of practically everyone they knew - despite the huge number of people watching. It was a kiss full of love and promise. Slow at first, but deepening as she wrapped her arms around his neck and he brought his arms around her waist pulling her closer to him.

Her mouth opened to give his tongue access, and as his tongue stroked hers, she melted, fingers softly stroking the back of his neck as he ran a hand down the bare expanse of her back. This was no first kiss – this was a kiss between lovers. And if there'd been any doubt how things stood between Rose and Dimitri, it was now dispelled.

And at that moment their fears were forgotten. Neither cared about the many disapproving looks they were receiving, or worried about those who pondered just how long this little love affair had been going on. There was nothing more important, right now than he and her and finally being able to express their adoration for one another.

Turning back to Alberta and Janine, Stan raised his eyebrows and smiled.

"I suppose you have something to say?" Alberta said acerbly.

As the sound of a wolf-whistle and even cheering erupted from some quarters in response to Rose and Dimitri's still ongoing kiss, Stan smiled at Alberta and Janine and nodded.

"Yep. _About fucking time, Belikov!"_

The End  
-oo00oo00oo—

* * *

Two years after I started and here's the edited version! Thanks so much for your ongoing support; it's very much appreciated! If you've enjoyed this, please let me know by leaving a review. You might also like to check out some of my other stories or like my Facebook page to keep up to date with my new stories :D For your viewing pleasure, I've also put a picture of Rose and Lissa's graduation gowns up on my Facebook page in an album titled 'Reality Bites.'

* * *

Reality Bites - VA Fanfiction  
Swimming the Same Deep Waters  
www facebook com / swimmingthesamedeepwaters


	103. Ch 102 - Christmas Belles

**\- Christmas Belles** -

"Milaya, you're going to wear a hole in the carpet," Dimitri warned, looking up from where he sat reading another one of his Westerns. "They'll be here soon."

"They should have been here half an hour ago," I whined. "I wanna play in the snow!"

"Me too! Let's attack Christian with snowballs," Adrian said enthusiastically, earning himself a grimace from my Russian God.

"Don't encourage her," he muttered under his breath.

"You're on, Adrian!" I beamed, flopping onto Dimitri's lap. "Come on Comrade," I cajoled. "It's Christmas Eve! You can't have Christmas without playing in the snow!" I lowered my voice to whisper in his ear, "And afterward, when I'm all cold and wet, you can bring me back inside, and we can…"

"Rose!" Lissa shrieked excitedly, walking through the door followed by Christian, Eddie, and Kirk.

"Lissa!" I squealed, jumping out of Dimitri's lap and going to cuddle my best friend. I hadn't seen her in two and a half weeks, so naturally, I had a lot to tell her. Sure we'd kept in touch via the bond, but it wasn't the same as actually being together. "Hey, Sparky! Eddie! Kirk! Merry Christmas!" I said excitedly, bouncing around the room like the energizer bunny. "Let's go play in the snow."

Dimitri put away his book with a sigh. He knew once I was in this type of mood there'd be no satisfying me unless we all did as I said. "Come on Eddie, Kirk. We'd better do a perimeter check," he said almost concealing the twinkle in his eye. Perimeter checks my ass. He just wanted to get plum snowball attack positions, and I knew it! But playing along, I pretended not to notice.

"You're right, duty calls," I said lightly, pulling on my snow boots and thick padded jacket, following my fellow Guardians outside. We'd decided to spend Christmas in Rothenburg, Bavaria. A medieval town, with its cobblestone streets, snow-laden red roofs and golden-lit windows the place looked like every cheesy Christmas card – but it was all real! Dimitri and I had done a thorough sweep when we'd arrived two days ago and detected no hint of Strigoi, but the nights were long here, and the daylight limited, so we couldn't afford to let our guards down. So the four of us obediently trudged around the outside of the three-storied building we'd rented for the Christmas and New Year period; the guys looking for anything unusual, me using my shadow-kissed gifts to see if I could sense anything nearby.

'All clear!' I sent to Lissa through our bond. 'Come outside and play!'

A moment later, Lissa, Christian, and Adrian ventured outside; Lissa walking across to the relative safety of an outdoor bench while Christian stood on the front path looking around him in wonder.

"It's like we landed in the middle of a Christmas fairytale," he said gazing around him.

"More like a nightmare," I giggled, pegging a snowball at him.

And then it was on! Kirk and the traitorous Eddie had snowballs in their hands ready to pelt Christian, except they turned on me. Kirk missed, his snowball landing at Dimitri's feet, but Eddie's hit me dead on.

"You're gonna regret that, Castile," I threatened narrowing my eyes dangerously.

"Just protecting my charge, Hathaway!" Eddie smirked, although I noticed him carefully backing away as I collected snow in one hand, packing it tightly with the other.

We traded snowballs for ten minutes, Lissa looking on from one side where she sat next to Adrian. He'd just lit one of his hideous clove cigarettes when a flying snowball smacked across his face, knocking it out of his lips and drenching him.

"Who threw that?" he roared indignantly, looking across to where Christian, Eddie, Kirk, and Dimitri stood all looking innocent. I took the opportunity while they were distracted to peg a snowball at Christian, hitting him in the face.

"You're such a child, Rosie," he taunted, knowing how much I hated him calling me that.

"Who are you calling a child, firecrotch?" I growled mutinously, preparing to throw another snowball his way when I felt an unyielding pair of arms wrap themselves around me from behind.

"Would you rather get even with Christian, or would you rather make out with me?" a melodiously accented voice whispered in my ear. I considered it for a moment, but the warmth of Dimitri's arms and love won out. I wrapped my arms around his neck; he draped his around my waist. Our lips joined in a warm, loving kiss. And then I dumped the handful of snow I'd been concealing down his neck.

Springing back, I looked at his enraged expression.

"Roza!" he bellowed angrily, taking off after me as I ran off laughing wickedly. He finally caught me, tackling me around the waist and throwing me into a soft snowdrift. Jumping on top of me, he used his weight to hold me down in the melting snow.

My hands immobilized, Dimitri leaned down and gave me a heated kiss, causing a soft moan in the back of my throat. Finally pulling away I whispered, "Let's go inside and continue this somewhere a bit more comfortable."

A sultry look was my only answer, and then my Russian God was on his feet, holding his hand out to help me up.

We were all wet, even Lissa who'd been making snow angels with Christian, so we headed back inside to the warmth of the house. Changing into warm, dry clothing, Dimitri and I stealing kisses as we did so, we eventually met the others in the large central living room in front of the biggest fireplace I think I'd ever seen.

"Mulled wine?" Adrian offered, holding out a steaming concoction with cinnamon and orange rind.

"You'll like it, milaya," Dimitri promised, snagging us a mug each. I sipped it dubiously, but of course, he was right. It was delicious. I should have known. While Adrian was even more hopeless than I was in the kitchen when it came to alcoholic beverages he more than knew his stuff.

The seven of us lounged around the fireplace. Lissa had found a radio station with traditional Christmas music, and we were eating shortbread Dimitri and I had bought this morning from the Christmas market.

Kirk and Eddie were telling Dimitri about the Strigoi they'd encountered during their visit to Milan and how they'd each earned another two molnija.

"How'd you go in Prague?" Kirk asked in an undertone. We hadn't told Lissa, Christian or Adrian, but Dimitri and I had traveled to the Czech Republic with more than just sightseeing in mind. Dimitri had a debt he'd owed his former mentor.

"We did ok," Dimitri said looking into his mulled wine and rubbing one of his new molnija sadly. I squeezed my Russian God's leg soothingly. He'd staked his former mentor, and while I knew it had saddened him to do it, she was now at peace; even if my man was still struggling with it.

"Come on Belikov. We'd better feed this lot before they turn on us," Christian joked, pulling my gentle giant out of his reverie and ushering him towards the kitchen. Christian might look like he never noticed anything, but he was a lot more perceptive than he let on sometimes. I followed them to help, which really meant sitting at the counter and watching the two of them cook.

Two hours later we were back in front of the fire, too stuffed to move. Lissa and Christian were cuddled up on one sofa, Dimitri and me on the one opposite it. My hand in his, Dimitri was stroking my promise ring – the way he always did.

Kirk was amusing us, telling stories of his Christmases growing up. We were all listening, but looking over I could see Christian getting tense and uncomfortable. He looked at his watch; then Lissa gave him a quick hug. He stood mumbling something about making a phone call, and I felt Dimitri's arms tighten around me a little. We didn't need to be told – Christian was making a call to Tasha.

Only the third call he'd made since we'd left, it made sense Christian would call her at Christmas. Adrian filled in the time by making another round of mulled wine, and we were sipping quietly when Christian came back in, his eyes a little moist.

"She was ok," he said quietly without needing to be asked. "I spoke to her psych first, and while Tasha is convinced she's well and ready to be released, her doctor said that's still a long way from being a possibility. We talked about Christmases when I was growing up, and she was all right, but when I told her I was in Bavaria with you, Lissa, she started to unravel…"

"I'm sorry," I whispered. Tasha had quite liked Lissa, but it was obviously her connection with Dimitri and me that had set Tasha off.

"Don't be. This isn't your fault," Christian said. "She's in the safest place for her," he declared, signaling the end of the discussion.

We all headed to bed after that, Dimitri giving me three rather thrilling Christmas gifts in quick succession before letting himself go.

"Happy Christmas, Roza," he mumbled into my hair happily as we cuddled under the blankets, wrapped up firmly in one another's love.

* * *

"I miss him," Eddie whispered, looking up to see me padding into the lounge room early on Christmas day. He patted the couch next to him and lifted up his arm invitingly. I went and sat next to Eddie, leaning my head against his chest, watching the glowing coals in the fireplace. It was weird being held by anyone but Dimitri, but it wasn't like that between Eddie and me. Never had been, never would be.

"I can't believe he's been gone nearly a year," I said, choking back a sob.

"I know. It seems like yesterday," Eddie said. "I wonder how Mia's going?"

"Last time I heard she was at Court," I mumbled. Another member of our ill-fated Spokane trip, Mia had left the Academy right afterward. "He would have loved all this, you know. He always wanted to travel."

"I wish he were here," Eddie said, brushing away tears.

"He's always with us," I said tapping Eddie's heart, but we both knew it wasn't the same. The truth was as much as I loved Lissa and adored my Russian God, there was always someone missing. A place that could only be filled by a red-haired boy who'd been the first one to offer me his heart. "We have to celebrate it for him. Enjoy everything that much more for his sake."

We sat there watching the coals as slowly the house woke around us. Dimitri was the first one up, padding down the stairs and looking around with concern before spotting me nestled under Eddie's arm. Our sober expressions told him what he needed to know. Understanding lit his face, and he gave us a nod before heading to the kitchen to start making coffee. By the time Kirk, Christian, and Lissa came down, we'd moved apart and were sipping our coffee; our sadness tucked away beneath our Christmas cheer.

Kirk headed upstairs to wake an indignant Adrian, and we breakfasted before getting changed. It was Christmas morning, and Lissa wanted to go to Church. We changed into our winter finery; Lissa wearing a red felted cape that with her fair hair and skin made her look like a Christmas angel. In my black pants, heeled boots, and long fitted leather jacket, I looked like some darker sort of Christmas fantasy, I thought perversely. The type of Christmas present some very naughty boy might get!

Positioning Lissa, Christian and Adrian in the middle, Kirk, Eddie, Dimitri and I walked them the short distance to the Church. Relaxing a little once we were on hallowed ground, we shuffled down the aisle, finding an empty pew.

I sat and held my Russian God's hand, looking down the bench. Dimitri, Adrian, Lissa, Christian, Kirk, and Eddie. It was Christmas, and here I was with almost all my nearest and dearest. We stood as it was time to sing. I looked up at the love of my life and across to my best friends then closed my eyes as the sound of hundreds of people singing filled my ears. So much had happened this year, but here we were; together and blessed beyond belief.

* * *

Reality Bites - VA Fanfiction  
Swimming the Same Deep Waters  
www facebook com / swimmingthesamedeepwaters


	104. Exciting News!

1 September, 2018

As some of you may know, my stories here are also cross-posted on Wattpad. Well I woke up to some _**HUGE**_ news today - Reality Bites has been longlisted for 'The 2018 Wattys Awards' on Wattpad! An annual awards event held across numerous categories, there are 784 longlisted stories selected from a total 362,423 submissions so it's _**very**_ exciting to be longlisted!

If you are on Wattpad, I'd really appreciate if you can take the time to check out Reality Bites there and vote on the chapters. You might also want to check out the other entrants on the longlist - some of them look really good!

Finally, if you haven't already checked out my Facebook Page, I have a little surprise for you: pictures of Rose and Lissa's graduation gowns. You can see them by visiting:

www facebook com / swimmingthesamedeepwaters in an album titled "Reality Bites"


	105. More Exciting News!

I'm shocked, stunned and blown away to discover Reality Bites has now been SHORTLISTED for 'The 2018 Wattys.'

It is the support of my beautiful readers (and VA shippers) that has made this possible - so many many thanks :D


End file.
